Vínculos
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] [OC] Dicen que los lazos que te atan a otra persona es lo que te define, y mucho más si estos son los llamados de sangre. Pero... ¿acaso no hay vínculos más profundos y sinceros que otros? ¿Acaso se puede reparar lo que nunca ha estado unido? Madre no hay más que una. Y eso, Shinachiku y su padre, Naruto, lo tenían más que claro.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡YAHOI! Después de mucho pensar y deliberar y darle a las neuronas... decidí finalmente comenzar a publicar un nuevo fanfic.**

**Por favor, leed las notas de más abajo. Ahí aclararé todas vuestras posibles dudas y preguntas xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Contemplaba embelesado aquel bultito diminuto que reposaba tranquilamente en sus brazos. Sus manitas convertidas en puños y su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando. Unos lisos mechoncitos rubios asomaban bajo el gorrito azul del hospital.

Su bebé. Su hijo.

Cuando su novia le dijo que estaba embarazada su primera reacción fue asustarse como el infierno. Es decir, no tenían más que dieciocho años, no llevaban ni un año de relación y aún no se explicaba cómo leches había ocurrido. Siempre habían sido cuidadosos, usaban protección...

No habían empezado siquiera aún la universidad y había sido jodidamente difícil ocultar el estado de la chica durante los meses que restaban antes de que ambos finalizaran el instituto. Más que nada porque ella no quiso contárselo a nadie. No así él: se lo había contado a sus padres, afrontando aquel hecho como un hombre o, al menos, eso creyó en su momento.

Por supuesto, su querida y temperamental madre le había dado la paliza de su vida mientras que su tranquilo padre se limitó a suspirar. Con el tiempo, lo habían llegado a aceptar y, debía decir, que ambos se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaban.

Por supuesto, había respetado el deseo de Sakura de no decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera los padres de la chica lo sabían; ni a su mejor amiga, Ino, le había dicho palabra alguna. Se había inventado un cursillo de verano en la universidad durante el último mes de gestación del bebé para poder dar a luz en el hospital sin contratiempos.

―Uzumaki-kun. ―La voz de una de las enfermeras lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. Debemos lavar al pequeño. ―Frunció los labios con disgusto. No quería por nada del mundo soltar al cálido bebé. Se sentía tan calentito entre sus brazos… ―Uzumaki-kun. ―Dando un gran suspiro al fin se lo tendió a la enfermera. Vio con algo de enfado cómo se lo llevaba. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, feliz.

Salió del ala de neonatos del hospital y se dirigió a los ascensores. Marcó el tercer piso, saludando a las demás personas que había. Fue sonriendo como idiota hacia la sala de espera.

―¡¿Dónde está'ttebane?! ¡¿Dónde está mi nieto?!―Perdió el equilibrio cuando su amorosa madre se le tiró encima, tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta y zarandeándolo violentamente en el proceso. Sí, Kushina Uzumaki no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser delicada.

―Kushina. ―El llamado de su marido la hizo volverse a verlo. Gruñó y al fin lo soltó―. ¿Todo bien, Naruto?―Él asintió a la pregunta de su padre, volviendo a esbozar aquella sonrisa de felicidad.

―Sí. Se lo acaban de llevar para bañarlo. Podéis bajar, si queréis, papá. Yo iré a ver cómo se encuentra Sakura-chan. ―Su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en su novia. Llevaban varios meses de relación, después de que ella, por fin, se dignara a darle una oportunidad. ¡Qué feliz fue aquel día en que por fin aceptó una cita con él! Se había pasado años detrás de ella, intentando llamar su atención,

Dejó a sus padres y avanzó por el pasillo. Llegó a la habitación dónde habían ingresado a Sakura y entró sin llamar, seguro de que ella estaría tan radiante de felicidad como él. Unos ojos verdes se posaron unos segundos en su persona para acto seguido desviarse al techo. Naruto se acercó a ella, preocupado.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?―Ella asintió, desviando el rostro cuando él se inclinó para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Acabó besando su mejilla en cambio. Naruto frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar―. ¿Sabes? ¡Nuestro bebé es perfecto'ttebayo! ¡Mamá y papá están ahora abajo, esperando para verlo!―Le apartó con cariño unos mechones rosas de la frente, parloteando sin parar sobre el niño. Sakura apretó los labios. Se sentía cansada, sudada y agotada mentalmente. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensando en cómo decirle lo que quería.

―Naruto―lo interrumpió, con voz débil. Él paró su cháchara y le sonrió, dándole pie a que siguiera, que la escuchaba―. Yo… ―apretó los puños, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sabedora de que las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación le romperían el corazón al Uzumaki y le destrozarían el alma―. Yo…

―¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?―Tomó valor para mirar a aquellos ojos azules que siempre la habían contemplado con cariño y con ternura, como si ella fuera la única persona en el mundo. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta. No iba a echarse atrás. De su decisión dependía su futuro, un futuro por el que había luchado con uñas y dientes para que se hiciera realidad. Y no estaba dispuesta a tirar todo su esfuerzo y su trabajo por la borda.

―No lo quiero―dijo al fin, en un hilo de voz. Naruto parpadeó, sin comprender.

―¿Qué es lo que no quieres'dattebayo?―preguntó el chico.

―Al niño. No lo quiero. ―Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron como platos ante semejante confesión, a la par que su boca. Sus oídos debían de haberle traicionado, sí, seguro que había escuchado mal.

―Sa-Sakura-chan, cre-creo que no te he-

―Me has oído perfectamente. No lo quiero. ―Naruto se echó para atrás en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Su cerebro estaba siendo incapaz de procesar lo dicho por su novia―. ¡No me mires así!―exclamó ella, ahora desesperada, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama de hospital―. ¡Sabías desde el principio que yo no lo quería! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero las circunstancias… Y tú estabas tan empeñado… ¡No me escuchaste!

―Sakura-chan… ―Era imposible para él creer lo que su novia, su adorada Sakura, le estaba diciendo. Aquel niño, aquel bebé, era algo que habían hecho entre los dos. Era simplemente perfecto―. No digas tonterías―intentó sonar despreocupado―. Estás cansada. Hablaremos cuando…

―¡No, no estoy cansada ni con depresión postparto ni nada! Lo he pensado mucho y… ¡entiéndeme! ¡Tengo un futuro por el que he trabajado mucho! ¡Un niño no entra en mis planes!―Ahora fue Naruto el que se enfadó.

―¡Él no tiene la culpa, Sakura-chan! Es nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé. ―Quiso acercarse a ella para tomarle las manos, pero Sakura lo miró con reproche, disipando todo pensamiento en él de acercársele.

―¡Pero _yo no lo quiero_! No lo quiero, no lo quiero… ―El silencio invadió la habitación durante unos minutos que a ambos se le hicieron eternos. Sakura respiró hondo, tomando aire para hablar―. Escucha, piénsalo bien. Somos demasiado jóvenes, no tenemos estudios y, por mucho que tus padres se ofrezcan a ayudarnos… Los míos no saben nada. No podríamos vivir juntos ni criarlo en el seno de una familia. Pero si lo damos en adopción…

―¡Sobre mi cadáver!―saltó ahora Naruto, haciéndola respingar―. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso y quedarte tan pancha?! ¡Y lo de tus padres ¿de quién fue la culpa, eh?! ¡Te supliqué un millón de veces que me dejaras hablar con ellos pero tú siempre te negaste! ¡¿Así que era por esto?! ¡¿Porque no querías que vieran que su perfecta hija no es tan perfecta?!―Aquellas palabras dolieron en lo más hondo a Sakura.

―¡No puedo arriesgar todo aquello por lo que he luchado hasta ahora! Tú mejor que nadie sabes…

―¡Esa no es excusa!―Se acercó a la chica y la cogió de las manos, suplicándole con la mirada―. Sakura-chan, por favor, no estás siendo razonable. Es nuestro pequeño, nuestro bebé. Es precioso y perfecto y te juro que no estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, a tu lado. Puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros, mis padres no se negarán. Ellos nos ayudarán en lo que puedan, puedes seguir estudiando, yo también puedo ir a la universidad. Buscaré también un trabajo para mantenernos. Sakura-chan, _por favor_. Te quiero. ―Los ojos verdes de la chica se aguaron ante la confesión, sintiendo la culpa carcomerla por dentro, como tantas veces desde que habían iniciado su relación.

Sí, Naruto la quería, siempre la había querido, siempre acosándola, pidiéndole citas, diciéndole que nunca se rendiría pese a saber perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico y de que él tenía detrás a una buena chica que lo quería de verdad.

Pero ella no lo quería, no de esa manera, al menos. Su decisión de decirle que sí había sido motivada por la rabia y la tristeza de que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada no le correspondía.

―Naruto… lo siento pe-pero… ya he tomado mi decisión. ―Aquello fue una bofetada para el rubio. La soltó, separándose de ella, mirándola tremendamente dolido. Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por su rostro. Ahora lo comprendía.

―Es por él, ¿verdad? Por Sasuke. Claro. Solo estabas conmigo por pena ¿no es eso? Y ni siquiera nuestro hijo te importa. Dime una cosa, Sakura-chan: si ese bebé fuera de Sasuke, ¿te querrías deshacer de él tan fácilmente?―Los ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder ante sus palabras. Quedó muda, mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de responderle.

Naruto se tapó la cara con una mano y rio con tristeza. Ya lo sabía. Lo venía sospechando desde que ella le dio el sí para salir con él. Cuando le anunció su embarazo ella quiso abortar, pero para ello necesitaba el permiso de sus padres por ser aún menor de edad y para cuando cumpliera los dieciocho el plazo legal para interrumpir el embarazo ya habría expirado. Además, él quería tenerlo. Creía ingenuamente que aquel niño los uniría definitivamente.

Sí, a sus dieciocho años era un completo imbécil enamorado.

Al fin se dignó a mirarla, con sus ojos azules ahora inexpresivos. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera. Naruto nunca la había mirado así, de aquella manera. Supo que lo estaba decepcionando profundamente y que aquello dañaría de forma irreparable cualquier tipo de relación que hubiesen tenido en el pasado o que pudieran tener en el futuro.

―Haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero a mi hijo no me lo quitas. Lárgate si quieres, pero él se queda conmigo. ―Y con esas frías palabras dio vuelta y salió del cuarto. Sakura quiso llorar pero se reprimió, repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que aquello era lo correcto.

Por su parte Naruto avanzó con pasos furiosos por el pasillo. Volvió a bajar al ala de neonatos. Necesitaba ver a su bebé, a su pequeño. Necesitaba acunarlo entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez contra su cuerpo. Casi corrió hacia el cristal a través del que se podían contemplar las cunitas con los diferentes bebés. Se detuvo, respirando agitado, al ver a su madre con el pequeño en brazos, restregando su mejilla contra la del rubio bebé mientras su padre hacía carantoñas al niño.

Sintió como parte de un peso se le quitaba de encima, a pesar de que su corazón sangraba y de que su alma lloraba. Los ojos azules de su padre se levantaron y lo vieron. Debió ver algo en su expresión que lo alertó porque dejó a su mujer con el bebé y salió apresuradamente hacia dónde él se encontraba.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sakura está bien?―Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y encaró a su progenitor.

―Sí, estupendamente. ―Lo dijo con tal resentimiento en la voz que Minato no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño.

―Naruto… ―El tono del rubio mayor le dijo a su hijo que exigía una respuesta, una explicación al estado de agitación en el que se encontraba.

―No lo quiere. ―Minato pestañeó, sin entender.

―¿Eh?

―No lo quiere, papá. ¡No lo quiere, maldita sea! ¡No quiere a su propio hijo!―Minato dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubiesen abofeteado―. Soy un estúpido… ―Naruto se cubrió el rostro con las manos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Minato supo en ese momento que su hijo lloraba, roto de dolor―. Qui-quiere darlo en adopción pe-pero yo… papá yo…

―¡¿Qué has dicho?!―Aquel grito teñido de la más pura furia los hizo levantar el rostro. Ambos rubios miraron con pavor cómo una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Kushina y cómo sus ojos violetas destellaban de ira―. ¡Sobre mi cadáver se llevarán a mi nieto'ttebane!

―Mamá… ―Minato puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y se lo apretó.

―Kushina, cariño, aquí no. ―La pelirroja mujer fulminó a su marido con la mirada. Minato no apartó los ojos ni un segundo de ella y al final su esposa claudicó, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes. Minato suspiró y se volvió a mirar a su hijo―. Naruto, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?―Los ojos azules del aludido brillaron con determinación al mirar a su padre.

―Es mi hijo. No voy a deshacerme de él'dattebayo. ―Una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo asomó a los labios de Minato.

―¡Por supuesto que no'ttebane!―Kushina abrazó a Naruto fuerte contra ella―. Tu padre y yo estaremos aquí para apoyarte. ―Naruto sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente pero se contuvo.

―Papá, mamá, yo… ―Ambos progenitores le sonrieron, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose cómo era posible que Dios le hubiese dado unos padres tan maravillosos como aquellos. A pesar de haberles dado una de las mayores decepciones que un hijo podía dar a sus padres ellos no lo juzgaron, trataron de comprenderlo y lo apoyaron en todo momento, brindándole su cariño incondicional. No podía sentirse más afortunado.

Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia el cristal y sonrió con orgullo al ver a su pequeño dormir plácidamente de nuevo en su cunita.

―¿Cómo lo llamarás?―Naruto quedó pensativo unos segundos. Hacía unos meses se le había ocurrido un nombre, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con Sakura porque ella nunca parecía querer hablar acerca del bebé. El hielo volvió a instalarse en su corazón al comprender ahora las reticencias de su novia… no, ex novia, a hablar de todo lo que concernía a la llegada de su futuro hijo.

―Shinachiku―dijo, con voz firme―. Mañana mismo iré a inscribirlo en el registro… Mamá, ¿tú podrías… ―Kushina le sonrió.

―Cuenta con ello. Me quedaré con Shina-chan toda la mañana si hace falta. ―Naruto se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Aquella noche fue su padre el que decidió quedarse en el hospital. Naruto no quería, quería quedarse él como padre de Shinachiku, pero ya había pasado la noche anterior sin pegar ojo y necesitaba dormir y ducharse (esto último sugerencia de su madre). Al final marchó a su casa con reticencias, prometiéndose volver al día siguiente, en cuanto le fuera posible.

Llegó al hogar que compartía con sus padres, se dio una buena ducha caliente y, nada más su cabeza tocar la almohada, quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó vio con alivio en su despertador que aún era temprano. Se pasó lo justo por el hospital, donde un adormilado Minato lo saludó, bebiendo del café malo de una de las máquinas. Pasó a ver a Shinachiku antes de solicitarle a la recepcionista del hospital los papeles necesarios para dar de alta a su hijo en el Registro Civil.

Se despidió nuevamente de su padre, prometiéndole que su madre llegaría cuanto antes y tomó un taxi hacia la ciudad. Una vez en las oficinas del registro se vio rodeado de gente que iba a hacer trámites varios. Se acercó a una mesa y cogió un bolígrafo, comenzando a rellenar los datos que requerían en la hoja. Su mano se paralizó al ver el apartado que rezaba "Nombre de la madre". Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, temblando. Las ganas de llorar lo golpearon con fuerza de nuevo. Aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Se había sentido como un auténtico gilipollas al que habían tomado, además, por imbécil. ¿Lo peor? Quería a Sakura.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza, diciéndose que no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor y la angustia, no ahora. Su hijo lo necesitaba, debía ser fuerte.

Miró de nuevo para aquel apartado que lo traía por el camino de la amargura y, finalmente, decidió dejarlo en blanco. No supo por qué, pero algo en su interior le dijo que sería una pequeña venganza contra aquella chica por la que tanto había suspirado.

Terminó de rellenar todos los datos y, DNI en mano, se puso a la cola. Afortunadamente allí iban rápidos y, en menos de media hora, ya lo estaban atendiendo. Saludó a la chica del mostrador con un amago de sonrisa y le entregó los papeles del hospital junto con su Documento Nacional de Identidad.

―Para dar de alta a un recién nacido―explicó a la muchacha.

―Parece que todo está bien… hum… te falta aquí el-

―No falta nada. ―La cortó con más brusquedad de la que realmente pretendía. La chica pareció comprender que era un asunto sensible y no dijo más. Introdujo los datos en el ordenador, sacó copia a todos los papeles, los compulsó y le dijo que en una semana tendría listo el libro de familia, y que si por algún motivo él no podía ir a recogerlo en persona podría ir otra persona con una copia de su DNI y una declaración jurada firmada de su parte. Naruto asintió a todas las explicaciones, no perdiendo detalle y memorizando todo a la perfección por primera vez en su vida.

Salió del Registro Civil algo más animado. Entonces se dirigió nuevamente al hospital. Mientras iba de camino se puso a pensar en lo que haría a continuación. El día anterior, en su patético intento por convencer a Sakura, le había dicho que los dos podrían ir a la universidad, como tenían planeado desde un principio. Pero, sinceramente, ahora mismo Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que estar con su hijo era lo más importante ahora. Sus padres estarían ahí para él pero… ¿podría quedarse en Konoha después de todo lo que había pasado?

No, le dijo su mente automáticamente. Sería imposible para él pasear por aquellas calles con Shinachiku como si nada importara. Konoha no era una ciudad pequeña pero tampoco excesivamente grande. En algún momento tendría que dar la cara ante sus amigos y, si se quedaba, lo más probable era que se cruzara con Sakura más de una vez, algo que no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Tomó una decisión: se iría de Konoha. Su abuelo, que en paz descanse, les había dejado antes de morir una casa en un pueblo no muy lejos, a un par de horas en tren, tres y media en coche. Allí había pasado el anciano sus últimos momentos, antes de que un tumor inoperable se lo llevara a la tumba. Naruto recordaba a la perfección la paz y la tranquilidad en el rostro del viejo pervertido cada vez que iban a visitarlo todos los fines de semana. Sería difícil convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran irse a él solo para allí, más con Shinachiku.

Llegó al hospital, pagó al taxista y se bajó. Respiró hondo y, con su decisión tomada, franqueó las puertas del complejo hospitalario. Fue directamente a ver a Shinachiku. Sonrió al ver a sus padres observándolo embelesados. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Minato y Kushina se volvieron y se acercaron a él, sonrientes.

―¿Todo bien, hijo?―Naruto asintió.

―Sí, sí. Eh… mamá, papá, tengo algo que deciros'ttebayo. ―Ambos lo miraron interrogantes. Un presentimiento comenzó a surgir en el pecho de Minato.

―Dinos. ―Naruto tragó saliva y les indicó que se sentaran. Ellos obedecieron, cada vez más intrigados por la actitud nerviosa del rubio menor.

―Yo… he decidido irme de Konoha durante un tiempo. ―Minato cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Kushina, por su parte, estaba que no daba crédito.

―¡¿QUÉ?!―estalló. Naruto hizo una mueca―. ¡¿Vas a abandonar a tu hijo?! ¡Mal padre! ¡Irresponsable! ¡Yo no te crié-

―Kushina. ―La pelirroja miró para su marido, furiosa. ¿Por qué no se enfadaba él también?―. Dejémosle terminar. ―Naruto miró agradecido para su progenitor. Tomó aire y les expuso su idea.

―Necesito irme de aquí, tomarme un tiempo. Por supuesto, Shinachiku viene conmigo. Podréis visitarnos siempre que queráis solo… dejadme una temporada con él, para acostumbrarme a la idea. No puedo quedarme en Konoha, mamá―dijo, dirigiéndose ahora a Kushina―, no ahora, al menos. Tal vez en un futuro próximo pero…. Ahora mismo… ―El labio inferior de Naruto comenzó a temblar y los ojos azules se impregnaron de gruesas lágrimas. Kushina maldijo en su mente a Haruno Sakura por hacer pasar a su hijo por un infierno.

―¿Y adónde piensas ir?―preguntó Minato, haciéndose ya una idea de la respuesta que daría.

―A la casa del abuelo'dattebayo. ―Minato asintió. Kushina respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era más bien de súplica.

―Naruto, por favor, piénsalo bien. ¿Cómo vas a hacer tú solo con un recién nacido? ¡Si apenas te acuerdas de alimentarte a ti mismo! ¿Y el dinero? ¿Piensas trabajar o…

―Tengo ahorros y, también, lo que me dejó el abuelo. Sé que era para la universidad pero… ―tomó aire para continuar―, necesito hacer esto, mamá, necesito pensar, acostumbrarme a la idea de ser padre soltero y de saber lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. ―Kushina frunció los labios en claro disgusto a todo lo que decía su hijo.

―Cariño―llamó Minato, abrazándola por los hombros―, Naruto ya es adulto, sabe lo que hace y tanto tú como yo sabemos que sería muy difícil para él permanecer ahora mismo en Konoha. ―Su esposa dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. Naruto sonrió ampliamente a sus progenitores, agradeciéndoles con ese gesto la confianza que estaban depositando de nuevo en él.

―¿Uzumaki-kun?―Se volvió al oír que lo llamaban, Una de las enfermeras sostenía a Shinachiku contra ella y cargaba un biberón en una de sus manos―. Es su hora de comer. ¿Le gustaría intentarlo? Su madre dice que no quiere darle el pecho―susurró, algo incómoda por tener que ser ella la que diera semejante información. De reojo vio como su padre se tensaba y cómo su madre apretaba los puños y fruncía los labios. Haciendo a un lado el dolor que comenzaba a lacerar su pecho respiró hondo y miró a la enfermera, extendiendo los brazos en respuesta.

―Lo haré'ttebayo. ―La mujer pareció tremendamente aliviada al oírlo. Lo guio hasta una de las sillas que había libres y recolocó al bebé en sus brazos, explicándole cómo debía cogerlo. Naruto prestó suma atención a todas y cada una de las directrices de la enfermera. Luego comenzó a alimentar a Shinachiku, quién tragaba la leche como si no hubiera un mañana al tiempo que Naruto lo miraba con ojos más que brillantes.

Un poco apartados, Minato y Kushina miraban la escena conmovidos. Estaban seguros de que Naruto sería un excelente papá. Solo había que ver el profundo amor y adoración que ya le profesaba a ese bebé.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Varios días después, el matrimonio Uzumaki se despedía de su hijo y de su nieto en la estación de tren.

―¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?―Naruto asintió, totalmente convencido. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda, una bolsa de viaje colgada de un hombro, el porta-bebé con Shinachiku en la otra y arrastraba una enorme maleta con la mano que le quedaba libre. Compraría todo lo necesario una vez estuviera instalado en su nueva casa.

―Sí, mamá. ―A Kushina se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Naruto sonrió, restregando su mejilla contra el cabello largo y lacio de su madre, correspondiendo así la muestra de afecto. La pelirroja se dirigió luego a Shinachiku, quién dormía plácidamente, ajeno al ajetreo que reinaba en el andén.

―Oh, Shina-chan, no sabes cómo voy a echarte de menos'ttebane. ―Tanto su esposo como su hijo sonrieron ante la escena.

―Cuídate mucho, Naruto. Y cuida también de Shinachiku. ―Naruto asintió, serio.

―Lo haré'dattebayo. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas!―Minato esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. Una voz femenina hizo la última llamada para el tren que salía en pocos minutos, el de Naruto. Kushina volvió a estrangular a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo y al fin lo dejó ir. Lo vio subirse al tren y, varios minutos después, este partió.

En su respectivo asiento Naruto terminaba de acomodar las maletas lo mejor que podía en el portaequipajes, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que Shinachiku no se despertara. En los pocos días que llevaba de padre soltero había aprendido que lo primero que hacían los bebés nada más abrir los ojos era llorar como posesos, reclamando un cambio, comida o simplemente que los tomaran en brazos.

Cuando al fin colocó todo se dejó caer en su sitio y se aseguró de que Shinachiku estuviera cómodo en el portabebé. Le tapó uno de sus diminutos piececitos con la mantita beis que su madre le había obsequiado y lo meneó un poco cuando se removió, seguramente por haber notado el traqueteo del tren. Pronto volvió a quedar quieto. Naruto respiró, aliviado de que no despertara. No sabría qué hacer si Shinachiku empezaba a armar escándalo en mitad de un vagón lleno de pasajeros.

Consultó su reloj, calculando que para cuando llegaran a su destino ya sería la hora de darle el biberón. Mientras tanto, sacó su nuevo teléfono móvil y empezó a trastear con él, acostumbrándose a los nuevos iconos, instalando aplicaciones y actualizando los contactos con los números de sus padres y de su abuela. Había decidido cambiar de número y también de móvil. Lo único que había conservado eran fotos de él con sus amigos que había subido a una carpeta de Dropbox antes de hacer el cambio definitivo. Por supuesto había borrado todas y cada una de las instantáneas en las que aparecía con Sakura. No quería saber nada de ella, no en un buen tiempo al menos.

El dolor volvió a ahogarlo, provocando que también hiciera acto de presencia la ira. Aún no se explicaba el cómo alguien podía abandonar de aquella manera a su propio hijo, a su propia sangre y carne. Se suponía que las madres luchaban como fieras por sus vástagos, su propia progenitora era la prueba viviente de ello: Kushina siempre había hecho lo imposible por protegerlo y por darle lo mejor, por cuidarlo y educarlo. No le entraba en la cabeza el que las demás madres no hicieran lo mismo con sus hijos.

Pero lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de haber creído firmemente durante toda su vida que Sakura era una buena chica: amable, con carácter, sincera… Desde que la vio por primera vez siendo niño se sintió cautivado por ella, por su melena rosa y sus ojos verdes. Nunca se había fijado en otras chicas, solo había existido Sakura para él. Era su chica ideal, el amor de su vida, y hasta hace unos días había sido así. Ahora, en un tren camino a un futuro algo incierto con su bebé recién nacido, Naruto se preguntaba si el problema no había sido precisamente ese: el idealizarla, el pensar que ninguna otra podría ser tan genial ni tan perfecta como su Sakura-chan.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, recostándose en el asiento. Miró para Shinachiku una vez más y sonrió, acariciando la pequeña cabecita rubia del bebé.

―_De nada me sirve ahora comerme el tarro_―se dijo―. _Lo más importante es Shinachiku_. ―Cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar el también por el traqueteo del tren, quedando medio adormilado.

Al cabo de un par de horas lo despertó la voz mecánica de los altavoces, anunciando que habían llegado a una parada. Naruto abrió los ojos, aún medio dormido, pero espabiló enseguida al ver en la pantalla de información que habían llegado a su parada. Se levantó de un salto, cogió todas las maletas y agarró el portabebés de Shinachiku. Mientras se apeaban del tren Naruto vio con inquietud cómo su hijo empezaba a removerse. No tardaría en despertar y en reclamar alimento. Se apresuró a salir de la pequeña estación arrastrando como pudo todo su equipaje, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada una cafetería, un bar o algún puesto donde le pudieran proveer de agua caliente para poder prepararle el biberón a Shinachiku.

―Hey, chico. ―Naruto se volvió y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza cuando vio avanzar hacia él a un sujeto de lo más singular: un hombre maduro, teñido todo de rubio, con gafas de sol y tatuajes en los brazos―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?―preguntó el desconocido al llegar a su altura. Naruto iba a responderle que no pero Shinachiku escogió ese preciso momento para empezar a llorar. Asustado, Naruto soltó las bolsas de golpe y empezó a menear el portabebés, intentando calmarlo. El hombre observaba toda la escena con una ceja alzada.

―S-se lo agradecería mucho―terminó por decir Naruto, acunando torpemente a Shinachiku, diciéndose que ahora no podía ser orgulloso. El hombre asintió y tomó las bolsas de Naruto mientras este agarraba el asa de la maleta para empezar a arrastrarla―. ¿Sa-sabe donde puedo encontrar una cafetería?―El hombre asintió―. Soy Naruto, por cierto, Uzumaki Naruto―se presentó, en tono nervioso―. Y él es Shinachiku. ―El desconocido se volvió a mirarlo, ahora con expresión curiosa.

―¿Naruto? ¿Eres el nieto del viejo Jiraiya?―El rubio abrió sus ojos azules como platos al oírle preguntar aquello.

―¿Co-conocía a mi abuelo?―El hombre asintió.

―Buena gente. Solíamos reunirnos un par de tardes a la semana para charlar. Hablaba mucho de ti. ―Naruto sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al rememorar el rostro siempre sonriente de su abuelo―. Sígueme. ―Naruto obedeció, tratando por todos los medios de que los leves gimoteos de Shinachiku no volvieran a convertirse en un llanto desesperado―. Soy Killer Bee, pero todos me llaman Bee. ―Naruto asintió, sin prestarle realmente atención. El hombre mayor miraba de reojo para el bebé que el muchacho cargaba. Sin duda, era su hijo.

Naruto siguió a Bee por las calles del pueblo. Estaba muy tranquilo, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que casi era la hora de comer. Bee se detuvo a las puertas de una cafetería y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

―¡Yay! ¡Aquí llega el amo Bee, el mejor en lo que es!―Naruto dio un respingo al oírlo rapear de aquella forma tan peculiar. Lo peor fue que su repentino movimiento asustó a Shinachiku, haciendo que empezara a llorar de nuevo. Naruto comenzó a balancear el portabebés de nuevo, desesperado.

―¡Bee-san! Qué sorpresa. ―Una chica rubia, de aspecto serio, se acercó a ellos. Observó con curiosidad al chico rubio tras el mayor, acunando de forma graciosa a un bebé―. ¿Y tú eres…

―Es Naruto. El nieto del viejo Jiraiya. ―La chica alzó ambas cejas y volvió a mirar al muchacho. Naruto se preguntó si su abuelo había hablado de él a todo el pueblo―. Vamos, ven. Te hará bien―canturreó Bee, yéndose a sentar en una mesa libre. Algunos parroquianos que se encontraban allí miraron con desconfianza para el recién llegado.

Naruto lo siguió a paso rápido, sentándose en una silla. Desabrochó las correas que mantenían preso a Shinachiku en el portabebés y lo cogió en brazos, comenzando a balancearse torpemente con él sobre su pecho. Rebuscó en una de las bolsas hasta dar con el biberón y se lo tendió a la chica rubia con una súplica en sus orbes azules.

―¿P-podría calentar un poco de agua, por favor?―Ella asintió, tomando el recipiente de plástico y sintiendo algo de pena por aquel rubio.

―Claro. ¿Tú quieres algo?―Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―Yo quiero un café que esté hecho con mucha fe. ―La chica bufó mientras Naruto volvía a posar sus ojos con desconfianza en Bee.

―No te preocupes por él. Es inofensivo. Soy Samui, por cierto. ―Naruto asintió a la chica.

―Uzumaki Naruto. ―Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de la rubia y al fin los dejó solos. Shinachiku se había tranquilizado un tanto al sentirse entre los brazos de su padre, pero aún se oían sollozos y quejidos―. Ya va, Shina-chan, ya va. Aguanta un poco. ―Rebuscó de nuevo en la bolsa hasta dar con la tetina del biberón y un pequeño recipiente de plástico donde había echado algo más de un cuarto de bote de leche infantil. Tendría que ir a una farmacia a comprar al menos un bote, porque aquella minúscula cantidad no le duraría hasta mañana. Pero con las prisas no había podido coger nada más que eso.

―¿Es tu hijo?―Naruto miró para Bee y asintió, con el orgullo pintado en su rostro―. Eres muy joven, zagal. Aunque algo no hayas hecho mal. ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Soy joven, ¿y eso qué?―Bee alzó las cejas. En ese momento Samui volvió con el biberón lleno de agua recién hervida y el café para Bee.

―Espero que no esté ni muy fría ni muy caliente. No soy experta en estos menesteres. ―Naruto agarró el biberón y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

―Está a la temperatura perfecta. Muchas gracias'ttebayo. ―Samui asintió y se fue a atender al par de clientes que habían entrado en ese momento. Naruto no se demoró más y preparó la leche para su hijo. Echó los polvos en el agua, cerró el biberón como pudo y lo agitó hasta que la leche en polvo se deshizo en el líquido transparente. Se echó unas gotas en el dorso de la mano y comprobó aliviado que estaba bien para poder darle de comer a Shinachiku.

Acomodó al bebé en sus brazos y acercó la tetina a su boquita. Shinachiku no tardó en abrir los labios y en empezar a chupar como si no hubiera comido nunca en su vida. Naruto sonrió enternecido al ver como los puñitos de su retoño intentaban inútilmente hacerse con el biberón.

―Has venido a ver la casa de Jiraiya. Yo puedo llevarte hasta allá, yeah. ―Naruto dejó de observar unos momentos a Shinachiku para fijar la vista en Bee.

―Yo… se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad pero… no quisiera causar molestias. Me las apañaré. ―Bee meneó la cabeza.

―No seas orgulloso si no eres mañoso. Pedir ayuda es siempre mejor que quedarse con la duda. ―El rubio menor resopló.

―¿Siempre hablas rimando?―Por toda respuesta Bee sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos para después llevarse su café a los labios y beber un sorbo. Naruto suspiró, sopesando de nuevo la oferta. No sería mala idea, a decir verdad. Aún no había averiguado la ruta para llegar a la casa de su abuelo y no sabía siquiera si los buses de aquella zona paraban cerca siquiera. Y andando no podía ir, no con Shinachiku y las maletas, al menos―. De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. ―Bee hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Shinachiku se terminó el biberón en menos que canta un gallo y Naruto se lo retiró en cuanto vio que este estaba sin gota de leche. Dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa e incorporó al bebé, poniéndolo sobre su hombro y comenzando a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara. En cuanto lo hizo varias veces volvió a ponerlo sobre su regazo. Vio con adoración como el pequeño bostezaba y empezaba a cerrar los ojitos. Naruto se dijo que probablemente el viaje en tren lo había agotado; cuando despertara la próxima vez sería para un cambio de pañal, estaba más que seguro.

En cuanto se durmió dejó a Shinachiku de nuevo en el portabebé y guardó el biberón y el recipiente con la leche en polvo. Bee se terminó su café, pagó y ambos rubios salieron de la cafetería, despidiéndose antes de Samui. Naruto le agradeció una vez más el haberle dado el agua caliente para el biberón de Shinachiku.

Bee los llevó hasta una camioneta de aspecto destartalado pero que según él funcionaba a la perfección. Echaron las maletas en la caja de atrás y Naruto se acomodó en la parte trasera junto con Shinachiku, mientras Bee se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

―¿Vienes por algo de la casa?―preguntó Bee al cabo de un rato de camino en silencio. Naruto se mordió el labio, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder. Al final decidió decir la verdad, no sería un secreto en cuanto empezaran a verlo diariamente paseando por el pueblo con Shinachiku.

―En realidad vengo a quedarme un tiempo'dattebayo. ―Bee arqueó una ceja y miró para el chico por el retrovisor. No quiso hacer más preguntas porque notó enseguida la incomodidad de Naruto. No quería hablar del tema y lo respetó. Él no era quien para andar metiéndose en la vida de nadie y, además, apenas lo conocía.

Bee tomó un camino secundario que partía del pueblo y el paisaje empezó a tornarse más campestre. Naruto vio por las ventanillas del coche como empezaban a aparecer chalets y algunas fincas grandes con algún que otro campo de cultivo e, incluso, piscina en varias de las casas.

―Vaya―dejó escapar, en voz alta―. Está muy… distinto―murmuró. Bee asintió a su afirmación.

―Sí―contestó el mayor. No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a su destino. Bee estacionó la camioneta ante un enorme portón de madera. Naruto bajó de un salto y agarró el portabebés donde Shinachiku seguía profundamente dormido. Metió la mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y sacó un manojo de llaves. Fue probando una a una hasta dar con la correcta mientras Bee bajaba las bolsas. Tomó las maletas como pudo y le agradeció a Bee por acompañarlo.

―Muchas gracias, de verdad.

―No hay de qué. Es lo que es. ―Naruto sonrió. Se despidió del hombre y avanzó con paso tembloroso hasta la puerta principal. Volvió a meter las llaves una por una hasta encontrar la de la puerta principal. Más adelante tendría que memorizarlas, se dijo. Consiguió al fin abrir la puerta y la empujó con el hombro para entrar al que sería su nuevo hogar durante tiempo indefinido.

―Bienvenido a casa, Shina-chan―le susurró a su hijo, quien arrugó su naricita en una muestra de haberlo oído. Naruto sonrió con ternura para luego pasear la vista por aquella entrada que tantas veces había traspasado, haciendo escándalos y alguna que otra rabieta.

Casi pudo escuchar a su abuelo regañándolo por interrumpir su siesta. Le prometió en su mente al viejo pervertido que cuidaría de aquel hogar en el que tan feliz había sido su abuelo en los últimos días de su vida.

Y prometiéndole a su vez a Shinachiku que sería el mejor padre que un hijo podía esperar.

**Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Bien, a ver... empecemos por lo importante:**

**1\. Esta historia la tengo TOTAL y ABSOLUTAMENTE terminada. Desde hace MESES. Es solo que no me animaba a subirla porque aún tengo fics sin acabar. Aunque al final ganaron mis ganas de dárosla a conocer xD.**

**2\. Ni Sakura va a ser la mala del cuento (ya os daréis cuenta más adelante) ni va a haber NaruSaku de ningún tipo, no más allá de la circunstancia de que existe Shinachiku.**

**3\. Este fanfic, al igual que todos los demás de mi autoría pertenecientes al fandom, es 100% NaruHina. Cien por cien. He dicho (?).**

**4\. Habrá romance, mucho, claro que sí, pero más que eso quise hacer una historia basada en los lazos, más o menos fuertes, que nos unen a otras personas. De ahí el título del fic xD.**

**5\. Os pido, por favor, respeto por mi obra. Si no te gusta, no leas, pero no vengas a joderme la existencia con tu veneno. Aceptaré las críticas siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas, no destructivas.**

**6\. Habrá OC, y no solo lo digo por Shinachiku. En un punto me hizo falta echar mano de ese recurso, porque no se me ocurría ningún personaje del manga original para mis propósitos xD. Aunque será puntual y tan solo en un capítulo (si no recuerdo mal).**

**Nada más. Tan solo pediros que, si os ha gustado, me dejéis un review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Dudaba entre publicarlo ahora a las tantas o esperarme ya a mañana. Pero me dije... ¿y si resulta que mañana no tengo tiempo de publicarlo? Y el miércoles ya vuelta a la rutina... y hasta que no me vuelva a acostumbrar... Así que nada, finalmente lo subí ahora (aunque oficialmente ya estamos a martes, porque ya son las 0:25 casi xD).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Dos semanas después Naruto no sabía si podría cumplirle a Shinachiku eso de ser "el mejor padre del mundo". Aquel día su hijo se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, al parecer, porque no había parado de llorar en toda la santa mañana. Llevaba un buen rato paseando de un lado a otro de la sala, al tiempo que sus ojos azules se detenían en el desastre en el que se había convertido la casa.

Cuando llegó lo primero que había hecho había sido abrir las ventanas para que aireara, así como comprobar que la luz, el gas y el agua funcionaran. Una vez hecho esto se dedicó a deshacer las maletas y a guardar todo en los cajones. Escogió como habitación la grande, la que antaño ocupara su abuelo. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para colocar el moisés de Shinachiku al lado de la cama y además era la más luminosa. Y puede que la cama matrimonial ayudara un tanto en su decisión. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de dormir él solo en una cama tan grande y no la desaprovecharía.

Luego se había hecho con toda la información de aquel lugar, ubicando en un mapa los lugares más importantes, como el ambulatorio, la farmacia, el supermercado más cercano etcétera. Comprobó también con alivio que el viejo coche de su abuelo aún funcionara, pero aun así buscó un taller mecánico por la zona y, tras explicarle la situación al dueño, este se mostró de lo más comprensivo, yendo en persona a verificar que el vehículo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Una vez hecho todas las comprobaciones pertinentes, dedicó la primera semana a pasearse por el pueblo, dejándose ver con Shinachiku mientras que al mismo tiempo se familiarizaba con aquellas calles. Descubrió un pequeño paseo que transcurría a lo largo de la playa, perfecto para sacar a pasear a Shinachiku. En pocos días los lugareños se acostumbraron a verlo por allí, dejando de lado las miradas recelosas y desconfiadas para acercarse a saludarlo y de paso derretirse de ternura con el pequeño bebé rubio de ojos verdes, hecho que Naruto descubrió la primera vez que vio a su hijo abrir los ojos.

No es que le disgustara el color en sí, pero le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que cada vez que Shinachiku lo miraba no podía evitar recordar a la madre del mismo. Pero se dijo que no tenía nada de especial, al fin y al cabo Sakura era su madre y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

También tuvo que pasarse por la pequeña tiendo de artículos para bebé que había en el pueblo. Le gustó descubrir que allí no había grandes superficies, sino pequeñas tiendas y negocios locales que la gente de allí apoyaba incondicionalmente. Adquirió, con la asesoría de la dependienta, una señora de unos treinta y tantos, un carrito que más adelante podía transformar en sillita de paseo, un moisés algo más grande de lo habitual para no tener que cambiarlo muy pronto, una sillita para el coche que le duraría hasta que Shinachiku cumpliera los dos años por lo menos y un arnés, más por recomendación de la mujer que por iniciativa propia. Asimismo se hizo con el saco para el cochecito, el plástico para la lluvia, una bolsa para llevar colgada del manillar, una bañera para bebés, un calienta biberones, útiles para lavarlos y desinfectarlos, un sujeta chupetes y algo de ropita. Afortunadamente tenía entrega a domicilio para las zonas más alejadas del pueblo y le prometió tenerlo todo entregado en un par de días.

Claro que tantas cosas por hacer y tanto por comprar había acabado convirtiendo la casa en un trastero más que en un verdadero hogar. Naruto no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que cuidar de un bebé recién nacido y llevar una casa al tiempo no era tan fácil. Tenía a su favor el no trabajar aún, temblaba el día que se le diera por hacerlo. Si ya ahora parecía que por allí había pasado Atila el Huno no quería imaginarse el aspecto de su casa cuando no pudiera pasar tanto tiempo en ella.

Eso, sumado al poco tiempo que podía dormir, el tener que controlar los gastos para no pasarse, el que Shinachiku usaba pañales y leche como si de un ejército se tratara, el que él ya de por sí era desordenado…

Y el llanto de Shinachiku estaba siendo la gota que colmaba el vaso. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Había probado de todo: a darle de comer, a ponerle el chupete, a revisarle el pañal, a acunarlo, a hacerle caras graciosas, a darle algún juguete para distraerlo, incluso lo había metido en la bañera con agua calentita a ver si se relajaba.

Nada. Nada estaba funcionando. Incluso le había revisado la temperatura varias veces por si le había dado fiebre. Estaba pensando seriamente en llevarlo al ambulatorio a que alguien lo revisara por si estaba enfermo de alguna cosa cuando el timbre de la puerta lo sobresaltó. El ruido hizo que Shinachiku empezara a llorar algo más fuerte.

Con pasos torpes, totalmente desganado, sujetando al bebé con un brazo contra su hombro mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda en un intento inútil por calmarlo, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién sería. Las únicas personas que le pasaron por la mente fueron sus padres. Pero desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Era día de semana y, aunque eran las vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes, sus padres trabajaban. Así que más que intrigado abrió la puerta y no pudo disimular su asombro al descubrir a la persona que aguardaba al otro lado.

Cargando con una mochila a la espalda, el rostro sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos y vestida con sus habituales ropas que tapaban de más, Hyūga Hinata, una de sus mejores y más cercanas amigas, estaba frente a él.

―Hinata-chan… ―No pudo formular más que su nombre. La chica levantó la vista, sonrojándose aún más en el acto al ver que aquellos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo estaban clavados en ella.

―Hu-hum… y-yo… ―Shinachiku escogió ese preciso momento para estallar en un inconsolable llanto de nuevo.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron. Naruto volvió de nuevo la atención a su hijo, reanudando su paseo por la sala, desesperado. Hinata lo observó con pena y algo de curiosidad. Dando un gran suspiro, la chica decidió ingresar en la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Inspeccionó el lugar y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa al ver el desastre que el rubio había montado en el breve período de tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí.

Se acercó cautelosa hacia él y le tocó el hombro. Naruto se volvió a mirarla. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al ver las pronunciadas ojeras y el blanco de sus ojos ligeramente enrojecido, seguramente debido a la falta de sueño.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a él, mirando para el pequeño bebé. Respiró hondo, dejó la mochila en el suelo y extendió los brazos.

―¿Pu-puedo?―preguntó tímidamente.

Naruto la miró durante unos largos segundos con recelo. Nadie que no fuera él o sus padres habían cogido a Shinachiku en brazos. El pequeño bien podría asustarse o ponerse más nervioso al verse con una desconocida. Además ¿qué rayos hacía allí Hinata? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Solo sus progenitores sabían donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía ni la más remota idea y…

Los lloros de Shinachiku se intensificaron, así como la angustia en el pecho de Naruto. Al final cedió y, con mucho cuidado, le pasó el bebé a Hinata. Iba a explicarle como sostenerlo pero vio con sorpresa como ella lo acomodaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, sin necesidad de que le diera ninguna indicación. Vio también como le acercaba un dedo a la boquita, como comprobando si tenía hambre. Cuando vio que no era así, la chica empezó entonces a palpar el cuerpecito del pequeño. Cuando Shinachiku soltó un chillido algo más agudo Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella para arrebatarle a su hijo, pero Hinata sonrió y levantó sus ojos perlados hacia él.

Sin saber muy bien por qué se tranquilizó al momento. Hinata siempre había causado ese efecto en él: lograba tranquilizarlo con tan solo una mirada o un toque suave de sus manos.

―Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa. ¿Tienes algún aceite para bebés?―Naruto asintió y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el baño, agarró el bote correspondiente y volvió a bajar a la carrera.

Cuando llegó abajo vio a Hinata sentada en el sofá, con los pies apoyados en la mesita de centro y las rodillas dobladas, con Shinachiku estirado sobre sus piernas. Le había abierto el bodi al pequeño, dejando su tripita al aire. Confuso por la situación, le tendió el aceite a Hinata, quién lo tomó entre sus pálidas manos. Abrió la tapa, echó un chorrito en el cuerpo de Shinachiku y comenzó a frotar lentamente y con extrema suavidad sobre la piel rosada, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus largos y finos dedos.

Naruto vio con los ojos como platos cómo los llantos de su hijo iban bajando de intensidad poco a poco, hasta convertirse en leves quejidos y pequeños gimoteos. Totalmente absorto en los delicados movimientos que su amiga hacía sobre la barriguita del pequeño se sentó en el sofá, embelesado.

El silencio se rompió al poco rato, cuando un ruidito proveniente de Shinachiku lo hizo pegar un salto. Hinata soltó una risita. Siguió haciéndole el masaje al bebé por unos minutos más, hasta que este quedó totalmente dormido, seguramente agotado de tanto llorar. Abrochó de nuevo la ropita de Shinachiku y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se lo entregó a su padre, quién lo tomó, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer o decir.

―Tenía cólicos. Es normal en los bebés, pero son sumamente molestos y les causa dolor. Por eso lloraba de esa manera―le explicó la muchacha tranquilamente.

―Gracias―dijo al cabo de unos minutos más. Hinata bajó el rostro, rojo de vergüenza por haberse atrevido a hacer semejante cosa―. Hinata―llamó Naruto. Ella se encogió un tanto. Seguramente él estaba enfadado y la iba a echar. Sería lo más lógico, se dijo, por haberse presentado de improviso―. Eh… voy a llevar a Shinachiku arriba. Espérame. ―El rubio hizo lo dicho y bajó casi enseguida, temiendo que Hinata hubiera huido. No sabía por qué, pero su amiga tenía la mala costumbre de desaparecer de su vista en situaciones como aquella, cosa que muchas veces lograba frustrarlo, porque nunca le daba explicación alguna a su comportamiento y lo llevaba a pensar que la había ofendido o que había hecho algo malo.

Para su suerte, esta vez no lo había hecho, sino que la encontró sentada en el sofá, en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Se dirigió hacia allí, dejó el intercomunicador encima de la mesita y se sentó a su lado.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado?―Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. La Hyūga se dignó por fin a mirarlo.

―Su-supuse que estarías aquí. Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana, na-nadie sabía de ti, tus padres n-no quisieron decirnos nada y… ―Hinata respiró hondo y lo miró, con firmeza―. Estábamos preocupados, Naruto-kun. Ni siquiera le dijiste a Sasuke-kun a donde ibas y Sakura-chan no quiso hablar con ninguno de nosotros, incluso pasó de Ino-chan. Al final pe-pensamos que este sería el único lugar donde te encontraríamos y… l-los demás me convencieron para venir yo. Yo dije que Sasuke-kun sería mejor opción, es tu mejor amigo, pe-pero… él me dijo que seguramente no querrías verlo. ―Hinata calló y bajó la cabeza, de nuevo sonrojada.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Era cierto que se había largado de un día para otro sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero no creyó que sus amigos fueran a preocuparse tanto por él. También sintió remordimientos por Sasuke. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con Sakura, su parte racional lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir rabia y furia cada vez que pensaba en él. Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para poder volver a confrontarlo sin querer abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro para molerlo a puñetazos.

Entonces miró para Hinata, y los recelos fueron sustituidos por la más pura ternura. Agradeció en su mente por tener tan buenos amigos.

―Hinata yo… lo siento. Necesitaba pensar y… bueno… ―Hinata le sonrió.

―L-lo comprendo, no te preocupes Naruto-kun. Pero… ¿por qué no respondiste a ninguno de nuestros mensajes?―Naruto rio nervioso, llevando una mano al pelo, alborotándoselo.

―Bu-bueno… el caso es que cambié de número y de móvil, de paso… ¿de verdad todos están preocupados por mí?―Con una risita y por toda respuesta, Hinata sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo de la larga falda que llevaba puesta y lo desbloqueó, entrando en la aplicación de whatsapp y enseñándole el gran número de mensajes que esta tenía sin leer en el chat que compartía con su grupo de amigos.

Había más de 500 mensajes que la peliazul aún no había mirado. Naruto sintió su pecho llenarse de gratitud.

―Y esto solo en el tiempo que me tomó venir hasta aquí.

―Lo siento―volvió a disculparse el rubio, dejando caer los hombros y la cabeza―. El caso es… bueno… Shinachiku…

―¿Tu hijo?―Naruto se congeló ante las palabras de la chica. Levantó la vista de golpe y la clavó en ella, totalmente sorprendido. La Hyūga lo observaba con total serenidad.

―Hinata-chan tú… ¿có-cómo… ―Hinata suspiró, desviando la vista a un lado, ocultando así el dolor que surcó brevemente su rostro.

―Llevo un tiempo sospechándolo. Sakura-chan y tú estabais muy raros estos últimos meses. Os alejasteis de todo y de todos. Entonces ella dejó de hacer educación física, se vestía con ropa más grande de lo normal y casi no salía de casa… No sé, fue la conclusión lógica a la que llegué. ―Naruto sintió como, en parte, un peso se le salía de encima. Respiró hondo y clavó de nuevo la vista en su amiga.

―¿Los demás lo saben?―Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―Creo que Shikamaru-kun también sospechaba algo… pero eso sería normal. ―Naruto asintió. Shikamaru Nara era el más inteligente de todos sus amigos, sin duda él también habría deducido lo que ocurría.

―Hinata-chan yo…siento de verdad no haber confiado en nadie pero Sakura-chan, ella… ―Hinata vio como se le crispaban las facciones y como sus manos se convertían en puños. Con el rojo surcando sus pálidas mejillas se atrevió a colocar una mano sobre una de las masculinas y la acarició con cuidado, con cariño.

―N-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Vine porque, como te dije, es-estaba muy preocupada por ti y…

―¿Estabas?―Hinata enrojeció al momento.

―¡E-estábamos! ¡To-todos estábamos muy preocupados!―Naruto soltó una carcajada; El rubor en el rostro femenino se intensificó. Naruto se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

―Gracias, Hinata-chan. Por venir hasta aquí, por preocuparte. ―Ella le sonrió tímidamente y algo se agitó en el interior del chico al percibir la sinceridad que había tras ese geste.

―N-no es nada, Naruto-kun. ―Entonces los ojos perlados de la peliazul se pasearon por toda la estancia, haciendo una mueca ante las cosas tiradas y la cocina hecha un desastre―. ¿T-te molestaría si te ayudo a… ―Naruto dirigió su vista al desorden y ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse, totalmente avergonzado de que fuera precisamente Hinata quién hubiera visto lo pésimo amo de casa que era.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

―Te lo agradecería mucho ¡pe-pero no es necesario! ¡Si no quieres yo… ―Hinata sonrió una vez más, callándolo; dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina y, arremangándose, empezó a fregar los platos y cacharros que había regados por toda la encimera y el fregadero, mientras Naruto recogía y doblaba la ropa que había desperdigada por los muebles.

Laboraron en silencio durante aproximadamente una hora. Hinata estaba doblando un paño para colgarlo de la puerta del horno cuando la melodía de su propio móvil la hizo respingar. Con una mirada de disculpa hacia Naruto contestó la llamada.

―¿Di-diga? ¡Sasuke-kun!―El rubio sintió la rabia y los celos hacer su aparición ante la mención del nombre de su mejor amigo―. S-sí, llegué bien. Sí, también está bien. N-no… ―el Uzumaki notó como Hinata lo miraba con aprensión antes de continuar hablando con Sasuke―… no, Sakura-chan no está con él… ―Cerró los ojos con dolor al oír el nombre de su ex novia. Dando un fuerte suspiro, se acercó a Hinata y le tocó el hombro. Extendió una mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente el teléfono. Con algo de duda, la peliazul se lo tendió. Naruto le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Era él el que tenía que dar la cara ante sus amigos, no Hinata.

―Teme… ¡joder, no me grites! ¡Y el idiota lo serás tú, idiota! Bueno yo… ―tomó aire y soltó de golpe lo que tenía que decir―. Sakura y yo terminamos. ―Por el rabillo del ojo vio la sorpresa y la consternación hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de Hinata―. No, no fue por ti… bueno, no solo fue por ti. Hubo otra cosa… Sa-Sasuke… gracias. ―Hinata lo vio restregarse los ojos con su antebrazo libre. Sintió de pronto una furia asesina hacia su amiga pelirrosa por haber causado semejante dolor en el rubio. Aún no tenía toda la información, pero por como estaba el panorama se podía hacer una idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Y si sus sospechas se confirmaran con el tiempo… bueno, solo rogaba a Dios que le diese las fuerzas necesarias para no hacer una locura―. Sí, oye… dale las gracias a todos por… ¡pues claro que está bien, teme! ¡¿Cómo piensas que… ―Naruto bufó―. Sasuke no sé si… ella también está en ese grupo y yo… no quiero… ―Calló unos segundos. Hinata lo miró, ahora curiosa―. ¡No es necesario que… Bu-bueno, si Ino insiste… vale. Le pasaré mi número a Hinata-chan. Solo… no se lo deis a Sakura. Sí, vale. Adiós. ―Colgó la llamada y le devolvió el aparato a su dueña. Hinata se sorprendió al ver la radiante sonrisa que de pronto teñía el bronceado rostro del chico.

Se sintió algo más relajada al ver aquella expresión. Naruto no era Naruto sin sus sonrisas y su alegría desbordante.

―Naruto-kun… ―Calló cuando lo vio coger su móvil de encima de la mesa de la cocina, pasándoselo silenciosamente.

―Apúntame tu número, Hinata-chan. Al parecer Ino quiere hacer otro chat para incluirme. Sin Sakura en él, claro… ―Hinata vio la ligera culpabilidad que se asomaba a sus preciosos ojos azules. Con ademán decidido, tomó el teléfono y rápidamente apuntó su contacto. Se lo devolvió y Naruto no tardó en hacerle una perdida. Algo temblorosa a causa de la emoción por ser la primera a la que Naruto le daba su número nuevo, amén de la confianza que estaba depositando ciegamente en ella, anotó en segundos el nuevo teléfono del chico.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun―le dijo con la más pura sinceridad. Naruto le sonrió por toda respuesta. Mientras la chica se puso a pasar su número nuevo a todos sus amigos por privado, el rubio la detalló pensativo; tenía que devolverle a su amiga el favor tan grande que le estaba haciendo. Hinata era extremadamente tímida, no se le pasaba por la cabeza el cómo había tenido semejante arranque de valor para venir a verlo desde Konoha. Además, su familia…

¡La familia de Hinata! ¡¿Y si ahora mismo Hiashi estaba de lo más enfadado reclamando su cabeza en una estaca?! No era un secreto para nadie que el patriarca de la familia Hyūga era un sobreprotector enfermizo con sus hijas. Al igual que Neji…

¡Joder, Neji! ¡Seguro que el primo de Hinata le patearía las pelotas en cuánto lo viera por…

Con el rostro pálido y tocándose disimuladamente sus muy apreciadas partes bajas, le dirigió a Hinata una mirada angustiada. Ella levantó la vista al sentir sus ojos observándola y se ruborizó intensamente.

―Hinata-chan… tu padre… Neji… es decir, tú… ―Hinata arqueó las cejas para luego soltar una risita.

―Papá sabe que estoy aquí, no te preocupes. También Neji-nii-san. Él fue uno de los que me animó a venir. Aunque… ―calló unos segundos y sonrió de manera un tanto maliciosa para el gusto del Uzumaki― me pidió que te dijera que si se te ocurría hacerme algo no vivirías para contarlo. ―Lo dicho. Naruto temía más que nunca por su futura capacidad para tener hijos. Aunque ya tenía a Shinachiku y eso no debería ser un problema… Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la musical risa de Hinata. Enseguida enrojeció, comprendiendo que la muchacha se había burlado de él.

―¡No es gracioso, Hinata-chan! ¡Tu padre y Neji dan miedo cuando se enfadan!―La chica volvió a reír.

En esos momentos un llanto se escuchó por el intercomunicador para bebés que Naruto había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala. Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Hinata y subió las escaleras. Bajó minutos después con Shinachiku en brazos, solo para encontrarse conque Hinata se había colgado su mochila al hombro y se estaba calzando. No supo por qué, aquello lo molestó.

―Hinata-chan ¿adónde vas?―La peliazul se volvió a mirarlo. Una tierna (y preciosa, pensó Naruto, preciosa) sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos al ver a Naruto cargando al pequeño Shinachiku.

―Antes de llegar a tu casa pasé por el hostal del pueblo. Reservé una habitación y la dueña se ofreció a facilitarme indicaciones para llegar aquí. No recordaba muy bien el camino… ―Naruto sintió acrecentarse su molestia. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? Él tenía un par de habitaciones libres, podía quedarse.

―No tienes que irte. Quédate. ―Los orbes perlados de la chica se abrieron como platos ante semejante petición―. Qui-quiero decir… hay habitaciones libres y sería muy grosero de mi parte el echarte. Te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí y… bueno…

―N-no quisiera importunar…

―¡Para nada! Sería un placer que te quedaras. Me gustaría mucho―susurró más para sí que para ella. Sin embargo, Hinata logró escucharlo, haciendo que un tremendo sonrojo cubriera sus pálidas mejillas. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable cada vez que eso le ocurría.

Tras un incómodo silencio, al final Hinata asintió. El rubio sintió la alegría invadirlo porque ella hubiese aceptado quedarse allí a pasar la noche. Con él, con Shinachiku.

Con ellos.

Una ancha sonrisa de pura felicidad fue lo que sus labios esbozaron, mientras sus ojos seguían, de forma inconsciente, los movimientos que hacían los mechones azulados al compás del sutil balanceo de las caderas femeninas.

* * *

Lentamente, con mucha parsimonia, Naruto se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba en la cama y se estiró, haciendo crujir algunos de sus huesos. Había dormido como nunca antes en su vida. Después de varios días sin apenas pudiendo hacerlo aquella noche había tenido suerte y Shinachiku no se había despertado…

Abrió sus orbes azules de golpe. ¡Shinachiku! Se incorporó de un salto y salió de la cama, deshaciéndose de las sábanas que lo cubrían de un manotazo. Su angustia creció al ver que el bebé no estaba en su moisés. Desesperado, abrió de un portazo su habitación, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y fue corriendo hasta la parte delantera de la casa.

Solo para encontrarse con la escena más perfecta que sus ojos habían presenciado en sus dieciocho años de vida. Frenó de golpe y se quedó anonadado, observando lo que ocurría: Hinata, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, ataviada con un cuco delantal blanco, se dedicaba a hacer lo que parecía ser el desayuno mientras que le hacía carantoñas al tiempo a Shinachiku, para mantenerlo tranquilo. Este se encontraba en su portabebés, aún con su pijamita azul y tapado con su mantita beis.

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver semejante visión frente a él. Se acercó a pasos torpes, aturdido por los movimientos que Hinata hacía en la cocina. Llegó a la altura de la mesa donde reposaba Shinachiku y carraspeó, llamando así la atención de la peliazul. Esta se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente, al tiempo que se le subían los colores.

―Bu-buenos días, Naruto-kun. ―Naruto sonrió como bobo al oír su voz dulce. El ruido del aceite al saltar en la sartén lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Notó como Hinata evitaba de pronto mirarlo a toda costa y aquello lo molestó un tanto.

―¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan?―La chica se giró hacia él, tapando de forma graciosa sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre; la otra sostenía una espátula de madera.

―E-estás… t-tú estás… ―El rubio vio la espátula apuntándolo; se miró y entonces comprendió: estaba semidesnudo, tan solo con unos pantalones cortos viejos que usaba para dormir. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Volvió sobre sus pasos a su habitación y cogió una camiseta para ponérsela. Cuando regresó abajo vio con agrado que Hinata había dispuesto un delicioso desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se le hizo la boca agua enseguida.

Pero antes fue hacia Shinachiku, lo desenganchó del portabebés y lo cogió entre sus brazos, dándole un pequeño beso de buenos días en su cabecita rubia.

―Buenos días, Shina-chan. ―Hinata sonrió enternecida ante la escena y le indicó a Naruto que podía sentarse a desayunar si quería, cosa que el chico hizo inmediatamente. Se moría de hambre―. Hinata, tú… ¿le diste de comer a Shinachiku?―A la muchacha se le subieron los colores al oír la pregunta.

―Si-siempre me levanto temprano y me pareció oírlo llorar. Así que entré en tu cuarto y vi que estaba despierto. T-tú seguías dormido y no quiso molestarte. Ayer me pareció que necesitabas descansar. ―Obvió decirle que había dudado más de quince minutos oyendo los quejidos de Shinachiku en el pasillo, y también que se había quedado como una idiota observándolo dormir durante un rato, mientras tranquilizaba al bebé. No quería parecer una acosadora.

Temerosa, levantó la vista hacia su acompañante. Naruto le sonrió y el corazón femenino comenzó a latir apresurado en su pecho.

―Te lo agradezco mucho'ttebayo. Sí que necesitaba dormir. ―Hinata le sonrió una última vez tímidamente para luego concentrarse en el desayuno. Naruto la miró durante varios segundos más.

No supo por qué, pero su propio corazón también palpitaba fuerte. No pudo evitar pensar que el hombre que acabara con su amiga peliazul sería el más afortunado del mundo.

Y como tantas otras veces que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, sintió celos de aquel futuro ser humano desconocido. Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos.

Siempre se había dicho que era demasiado sobreprotector con sus amigas.

Aunque una vocecita interior lo pinchó diciéndole que solo se había sentido así con respecto a Hinata.

* * *

Los días siguientes Naruto vivió en completa paz y armonía, siendo todo a su alrededor todo tranquilidad, y todo gracias a Hinata y la ayuda que le estaba prestando. Se sentía ligeramente culpable porque pensaba que igual estaba explotando a su amiga, pero las pocas veces que Hinata había intentado irse él se lo había impedido. Puede que sonara egoísta, pero le gustaba el ambiente que lo rodeaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

Bebió de su taza de café, observando por encima de esta por la pequeña ventana de la cocina cómo Hinata echaba la ropa a secar en las cuerdas que hacían de tendal, después de haber hecho la colada. Sus ojos se fijaron en cómo el viento de verano revolvía sus largos cabellos negro azulados y levantaba un poquitín la larga falda que la chica llevaba puesta. Sí, lo reconocía: era un pervertido de primera al que le encantaba observar las piernas de Hinata.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró para Shinachiku, quién dormía plácidamente a su lado en su tumbona. Sonrió y le acarició con cuidado una de sus pequeñas manitas. Le maravilló ver lo mucho que había crecido en tan solo unas semanas. No quiso molestarlo más para que no despertara y se levantó. Lavó su taza en el fregadero y la puso a secar.

Hoy era fin de semana y sus padres le habían dicho que irían a visitarlos. Por ello se habían esforzado como nunca en tener la casa limpia y ordenada para cuando ellos llegaran. Quería demostrarles que podía apañárselas sin su ayuda.

―_Pero no sin la de Hinata_. ―Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces de manera enérgica. Últimamente su mente no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas como aquella. Para distraerse revisó su móvil. Sonrió al ver que había recibido varios mensajes de sus amigos. Entró en el whatssapp y los leyó.

**Ino**

_¡Aún no me creo lo de Shinachiku! ¡Manda más fotos, Naruto!_

_10:34_

**Shikamaru**

_Manda las dichosas fotos. No hay quién aguante a Ino_

_10:40_

Rio. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

**Sasuke**

_Dobe. Yo también quiero fotos. Es mi sobrino_

_10:41_

_Mamá también anda loca. Quiere comprar un montón de regalos. ¿Qué quieres?_

_10:45_

Volvió a reír. Ya se podía imaginar a su tía Mikoto loca de alegría, buscando el regalo perfecto para su casi-nieto. Ella, su madre y la madre de Hinata, Hana, habían sido muy buenas amigas desde siempre. Él y Sasuke se habían pasado prácticamente su infancia en la casa de uno y de otro. De muy pequeños había sido lo mismo con Hinata, hasta que Hana murió de una larga enfermedad y Hiashi decidió alejarse un tiempo de todos sus amigos y conocidos para intentar sanar su dolor.

**Kiba**

_¡Naruto, maldito! ¡Cómo le pongas un solo dedo a Hinata encima te las verás conmigo y con Akamaru!_

_10:47_

**Hinata**

_¡Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun no me ha hecho nada. No seas malo_

_10:48_

Sonrió de nuevo. Hinata siempre tan conciliadora.

**Kiba**

_¡No te fíes de él, Hinata! ¡De todos es sabido que Naruto es un pervertido!_

_10:49_

Naruto bufó. Estúpido Inuzuka.

**Shino**

_Dijo la sartén al cazo_

_10:52_

**Kiba**

_¡¿Qué insinúas, Shino?! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!_

_10:53_

**Karin**

_¡Ya, parad, estúpidos! ¡Me habéis despertado, imbéciles! Naruto ¡manda esas puñeteras fotos que ya tardas! ¡Y sigo sin perdonarte el que no me contaras nada! ¡A mí, tu adorada prima!_

_(Sasuke, te amo)_

_10:54_

**Sasuke**

…

_10:54_

Naruto rio, con ganas, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Luego pensó en Karin y suspiró. Tendría que pensar en una buena forma de compensarla por haber guardado silencio sobre todo el asunto de Shinachiku. Amén de que ya se imaginaba a su querida prima buscando a Sakura por toda Konoha para darle la paliza de su vida. Karin era muy protectora en lo que a su familia se refería. Como él y como Nagato, es decir, como todos los Uzumaki en general.

**Chōji**

_Naruto, cuando vaya a visitarte te llevaré muchas cosas ricas. Hinata, tengo esa receta que me pediste. ¿Te la envío por correo?_

_11:00_

**Hinata**

_Sí, gracias, Chōji-kun. Te lo agradezco mucho._

_11:01_

Se le hizo la boca agua al tan solo imaginar qué sería aquel plato misterioso cuya receta la Hyūga le había pedido a Chōji. Hinata cocinaba como los ángeles. Estaba seguro de que era la mejor cocinera del mundo mundial. Y no era cosa de ahora, la peliazul siempre había destacado entre las chicas que tenía por amigas precisamente por su artes culinarias y por lo mañosa que era para cualquier tipo de trabajo doméstico y manual. Sabía coser, tejer, bordar, cocinar, dibujar, pintar, tocar el piano…

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dio una respuesta rápida en el grupo de whatssapp a sus amigos, prometiéndoles que más tarde les mandaría las tan ansiadas fotos. Ahora, tenía que enfrentar uno de los mayores retos de su vida: la inspección de su madre.

Respiró hondo, se movió hacia la puerta y abrió.

―¡¿Y mi nieto'ttebane?!―Con una gotita resbalando por su nuca, Naruto vio como una melena pelirroja pasaba de largo donde él se encontraba, buscando frenética con la mirada por todo el salón. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño para luego negar con la cabeza.

―Hola, hijo.

―Bienvenidos, papá. ―Minato le sonrió y se adentró él también en la casa, quedando gratamente sorprendido por lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo.

―¡Vaya! Me sorprendiste. ―Naruto se sintió ofendido por las palabras de su padre.

―¡Shina-chan!―Kushina, ignorando de nuevo a su marido y a su hijo, se abalanzó sobre la tumbona donde, milagrosamente, Shinachiku seguía durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de todo el alboroto que su abuela había armado. La pelirroja evaluó con ojo crítico el estado del bebé, como evaluando si estaba bien cuidado. Tras una exhausta y rigurosa inspección sonrió, satisfecha, y se inclinó para darle un besito en la frente al pequeño, quien arrugó su naricita pero no dio más muestra de haber sentido que lo molestaban durante su sueño.

―Mamá, no. Nos costó mucho tranquilizarlo. ―Minato se volvió a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

―¿Nos?―preguntó. Naruto se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué contestar. Rio nerviosamente y llevó una mano a su nuca, frotándosela. No les había dicho a sus padres que Hinata había ido a verlo y se había quedado a ayudarlo durante esos días.

―Bu-bueno, veréis…

―¿Naruto-kun?―Los dos adultos se giraron lentamente al oír aquella dulce vocecita, encontrándose con una Hinata algo extrañada que cargaba una cesta que parecía ser de esas para la ropa, ya vacía. Enrojeció furiosamente al ver que, de pronto, se había convertido en el centro de atención de ambos visitantes.

De los padres de Naruto.

Aquello hizo que su rostro se volviera aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Parecía un semáforo o un volcán a punto de explotar. Por su parte no podía evitar pensar que aquel aspecto de la chica, con algunos mechones que se le habían soltado de la coleta adornando su ahora ruborizado rostro, se veía jodidamente precioso, adorable, en ella.

―¿Hinata-cha-

―¡Hinata-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte'ttebane!―Kushina no tardó en lanzarse sobre la muchacha, abrazándola con exagerado cariño y entusiasmo. Adoraba a Hinata tanto como a su propio hijo, al igual que a Sasuke e Itachi. Hinata no creía poder ponerse más roja, pero estaba claramente equivocada cuando el calor en sus mejillas se volvió casi insoportable.

A pesar de los años transcurridos no se acostumbraba a la extravagancia en el trato que desprendía Kushina Uzumaki.

―Cariño, la vas a asfixiar. ―Minato se acercó en un intento vano por separar a su esposa de Hinata, mientras que Naruto le pedía disculpas con la mirada a la peliazul. Hinata se percató y le sonrió de forma suave, indicándole que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien.

Un pequeño grito los hizo saltar a todos. Rápidamente Hinata se deshizo del abrazo en el que Kushina aún la mantenía encerrada y se apresuró a ir donde reposaba Shinachiku. Naruto hizo lo propio. Ambos se percataron enseguida de que lo que había despertado al bebé había sido el urgente cambio de pañal que necesitaba.

Con las cejas arqueadas, Minato observó cómo Naruto salía corriendo hacia el piso de arriba de la casa, mientras que Hinata desabrochaba las correas que mantenían preso a Shinachiku para tomarlo en brazos, cosa que logró calmar al niño en segundos. Naruto volvió a bajar a toda prisa, pasando a sus padres y yendo hacia donde se encontraban su hijo y su amiga. Traía en las manos un cambiador, un pañal limpio, talco, pomada y toallitas.

Kushina se acercó a su marido, observando ella también la escena entre confusa y fascinada: Naruto y Hinata parecían funcionar como un equipo bien entrenado, coordinando sus movimientos para no entorpecer al otro y no molestar a Shinachiku en el proceso.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí'ttebane?―Minato negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que él tampoco lo sabía.

Cuando su nieto estuvo perfectamente limpito, Naruto metió el pañal sucio en una bolsa plástica pequeña y salió corriendo de casa para echarlo en el contenedor que había justo enfrente de la casa; Minato y Kushina vieron estupefactos cómo confiaba con los ojos cerrados el cuidado de Shinachiku a la Hyūga, quien ahora acunaba al niño, haciéndole sonrisas.

―Casi es su hora de comer. Kushina-san...

―¡Lo haré encantada!―La mujer no dejó que Hinata terminara la frase. Se acercó a ella en un parpadeo y la chica le pasó a Shinachiku a su abuela mientras que Hinata preparaba el biberón.

Cuando Naruto volvió a ingresar en el interior de la casa, Minato se acercó a él sin esperar a que el rubio menor diera un paso más.

―Naruto. Necesitamos hablar. ―El aludido siguió la mirada de su progenitor, tan azul como la suya propia, y supo que se estaba refiriendo a Hinata y al por qué de su presencia allí.

Suspiró y le indicó a su padre que se sentaran en el sofá, mientras su mente solo se hacía una simple pregunta: ¿era tan malo que Hinata viviera con él y lo ayudara con Shinachiku?

Algo, en lo más profundo de su interior, le dijo que no, que aquello se sentía de lo más correcto.

**Fin Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Ayyyyyy, si es que me los como con patatas, ¡si ya parecen una pareja bien avenida y todo! ¡Narutín, date cuenta prontoooooooo! (?) Sé que tal vez algunos dirán que es todo muy precipitado y tal, pero es que Naruto y Hinata tienen ya un poco de historia detrás, así que van al ritmo perfecto xD.**

**¿Vosotros qué opináis? ¿Es demasiado apresurado? ¿O va bien así la cosa? ¡Contádmelo en un precioso review!**

**Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **(Thank you very much for your review! And, yeah, you're right. I hope you'll enjoy the whole story, still. Maybe I can surprise you xDDD), **Anu-hina**, **Marys**, y **Mamen **(Thank you very much for your review! How could you know it? Is it so obvious? I have to improve my narrative style, then (?)).**

**¡OS AMODORO COMO NO TENÉIS IDEA, A TODOS VOSOTROS! ¡Nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a tener tan buena recepción!**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡YAHOI! Una semana más, aparezco por aquí para dejaros la continuación de esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Mientras Kushina y Hinata se entretenían charlando y haciéndole mimos a Shinachiku, Minato miraba de forma inquisidora para su hijo. Naruto estaba nervioso. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarle a su padre las razones por las que Hinata se estaba quedando unos días con él.

Días que no quería que acabaran.

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, negando. Minato alzó una ceja, intrigado por las reacciones del rubio menor. Al fin, este se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo. Tomó aire y decidió que contar la verdad sería la mejor opción. Su padre no era tonto, y más pronto que tarde averiguaría la verdad. Él no creía que hubiera nada de malo en que Hinata viviera con él y con Shinachiku, pero entendía que los demás no lo vieran de esa forma.

Hinata no era su novia, mucho menos su prometida o su esposa. Ni tampoco era la madre de Shinachiku.

―¿Y bien?―apremió Minato.

―Ella… se presentó aquí hace varios días ya… En ese momento Shinachiku no paraba de llorar y yo ya lo había intentado todo… Entonces Hinata-chan―Minato alzó de nuevo una ceja ante la manera tan cariñosa en que Naruto había nombrado a la Hyūga―lo tomó en brazos y le dio un masaje y enseguida se calmó… Le ofrecí quedarse esa noche como agradecimiento en una de las habitaciones que había libres y… eh… desde que está aquí. Shinachiku siempre está tranquilo cuando ella está cerca y me ha estado echando una mano con las cosas de la casa y… eh… ―Naruto no sabía qué más excusas poner.

Minato, por otra parte, en vez de regañarlo sonrió abiertamente. Naruto frunció el ceño. Cuando su padre ponía aquella expresión era que algo estaba maquinando o pensando, algo que no quería compartir con nadie. Como si él supiera algo que los demás no. Cosa que siempre le había funcionado en los negocios, por otra parte. Minato Namikaze, según se decía, parecía tener poderes para predecir el futuro. Siempre acertaba en sus suposiciones.

―De acuerdo, hijo. Solo… ¿Hiashi está de acuerdo con esto?―Naruto hizo una mueca ante la mención del padre de Hinata.

―Hinata-chan me dijo que sí, que le había dado permiso para venir. Creo que ha hablado con él un par de veces desde que está aquí. ―Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios.

Sabía que en algún momento su amiga peliazul tendría que regresar a Konoha. Ella también tendría sus propios asuntos que atender, a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones hasta que empezara la universidad en septiembre. Seguramente papeleo para matricularse y demás. Que él no fuera a ir ese año era otra historia. Necesitaba tiempo para hacerse con su nueva situación. Además, no quería abandonar a Shinachiku tantas horas en manos de sus padres o de alguna niñera desconocida.

―¡Naruto!―El grito de Kushina sacó a ambos rubios de sus pensamientos―. ¡Mira, mira! ¿A que está monísimo'ttebane?―Al aludido le cayó una gotita por la nuca al ver a su hijo vestido con un pelele de cuadros escoceses junto con unos patucos rojos y una capotita también roja.

Detrás de su madre, Hinata le pedía disculpas con la mirada, como dándole a entender que no había sido capaz de disuadir a la Uzumaki de su empeño. Naruto le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

No había nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera parar a Kushina Uzumaki, y él lo sabía demasiado bien.

―¡Minato, sácame una foto!―El aludido se levantó con una sonrisa y sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo apuntó a donde estaba su mujer sujetando a su nieto de cara a la cámara.

―¡Decid patata!

―¡Patata!―Naruto avanzó hacia Hinata, con paso resignado. Miró de reojo para la chica y vio que ahora sonreía enternecida por la escena entre el bebé y sus abuelos. Shinachiku también parecía estar disfrutando, porque hacía amago de querer sonreír.

Parecía que ser el centro de atención le gustaba.

―Eh… Hinata-chan. ―La peliazul se giró a mirarlo. El nerviosismo lo invadió al ver aquellas dos perlas clavadas en su persona―. Gracias por… todo. ―Terminó diciendo con la cabeza baja, algo incómodo.

Pero Hinata bajó el rostro para poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos y le sonrió. El corazón de Naruto volvió a latir con inusitada fuerza dentro de su pecho al ver aquella dulce sonrisa.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, Naruto-kun. Shinachiku es un bebé muy bueno. ―Evitó añadir que aquellos días habían sido los mejores de su vida hasta el momento.

―¡Naruto, hijo! ¡Quiero llevar a mi nieto de paseo'ttebane!―Kushina apareció para romper aquel momento, cogiendo a su hijo por el brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida, donde Minato ya los esperaba con el cochecito listo.

―Hinata, iremos a dar una vuelta. Tú descansa. Creo que te lo mereces. ―Hinata se sonrojó ante la sonrisa amable y la mirada cálida que Minato le estaba dando.

―N-no, s-si yo no estoy-

―¡Todos necesitamos descansar'ttebane! Sobre todo del tonto de mi hijo. ―Naruto miró enfadado para su madre.

―¡Hey, que soy tu hijo, como bien has dicho! ¡El único que tienes'dattebayo!

―¡Pero ahora tengo un precioso nieto para reemplazarte! ¡Así que ya no eres imprescindible'ttebane!

―¡¿La has oído, papá?! ¡Tu esposa, mi propia madre, no me quiere'ttebayo!

―Vamos, vamos, no dramatices. ―Hinata vio como la familia Namikaze desaparecía tras la puerta de entrada. Solo entonces se permitió relajarse del todo y, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, se dejó caer en el mismo.

Aquellos días habían sido como un sueño para ella, algo que nunca creyó que podía pasar. ¿Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naruto y cuidar de su hijo? Era ver su deseo más profundo hecho realidad. Y aunque Shinachiku no fuera hijo suyo, era un niño precioso y muy bueno, una criatura inocente e indefensa que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa de lo que su madre había hecho.

En su mente maldijo a Sakura una vez más, como tantas veces había hecho ya. La ira se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo era capaz una madre de abandonar así a su retoño? No lo entendía. Para ella, que venía de una familia con fuertes convicciones y fiel seguidora de las tradiciones, era impensable lo que la chica pelirrosa había hecho. Más aún: no solo había sido capaz del acto más vil que una madre puede hacer, sino que con ello había roto en pedazos el corazón de Naruto, destrozándolo, desgarrando su alma de una manera tal que a Hinata le entraban unas tremendas ganas de ir a buscar a la Haruno para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Pero esa no era su tarea, por desgracia. Simplemente se había limitado a borrarla de sus contactos, tanto del móvil como de las redes sociales y del correo electrónico. Incluso Ino y Sasuke, que la conocían desde antes que ella, siendo la primera su declarada mejor amiga desde siempre, la habían eliminado de sus vidas para siempre.

Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo ahora llorar. Le hacía daño ver la melancolía y el dolor que teñía el rostro de Naruto cada vez que contemplaba a Shinachiku, sabiendo que estaba pensando en Sakura. No había duda de que el Uzumaki amaba y adoraba a su hijo, pero también veía en él a la chica de la que, Hinata estaba segura, aún seguía profundamente enamorado.

Y eso era lo que la mataba por dentro, lenta y dolorosamente. Sus sentimientos por el rubio no eran un secreto para nadie, salvo para el mismo implicado, quien nunca jamás se había percatado de los mismos. Miles de veces Kiba, Shino y los demás le habían dicho que desistiera, que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era dañarse a sí misma cada vez más, que lo superara y se buscara a otro que sí la amara y le correspondiera como ella se merecía.

Pero todas las veces que lo había intentado había fracasado miserablemente. Siempre que intentaba salir con algún otro chico sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma. Era una soberana tontería, estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El amor que sentía hacia Naruto era demasiado grande como para simplemente desecharlo.

Tal vez el tiempo lograría que aquellos sentimientos fueran desapareciendo. Aunque algo le decía que no iba a ser así.

El sonido de su móvil la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y lo tomó de encima de la encimera, donde lo había dejado antes de salir a echar la ropa a secar. Vio en la pantalla que era Ino quién llamaba.

―¿Diga?

―¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?―La peliazul sonrió ante el matiz de preocupación que captó en el tono de su amiga rubia.

―Estoy bien, Ino-chan.

―¿Todo bien con el idiota de Naruto?―Hinata suspiró.

―Sí, todo genial. ―Un breve silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

―Hinata… ―La chica se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Sabía lo que Ino le diría, no era la primera vez que mantenían esta conversación.

―Estoy bien, Ino-chan. ―Un largo suspiro fue lo que la Hyūga escuchó.

―Sé que lo haces por ayudarlo pero… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al recordar una conversación de hacía dos días, en la que la Yamanaka la había animado a intentar acercarse más a Naruto.

―N-no puedo aprovecharme de la situación, Ino-chan. Naruto-kun no me quiere de esa manera. Si empiezo a comportarme como si quisiera algo con él puede que se sienta obligado a corresponderme por el simple hecho de devolverme la ayuda que le estoy prestando. Además, yo no soy la madre de Shinachiku. Puede que Sakura-chan vuelva y… ―Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Era algo que tarde o temprano podría ocurrir. Sakura podía regresar un día, arrepentida de su decisión, y si ese día llegaba Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto la perdonaría aunque le costara un poco hacerlo, y entonces los tres formarían la familia feliz que el rubio siempre anhelado formar al lado de la Haruno.

―Hinata, la frentona no va a volver. ―Hinata se quedó un momento sin respiración ante lo dicho por Ino.

―¿Q-qué dices, Ino-chan?

―La frentona no va a volver―reiteró Ino―. Ayer mismo me encontré con sus padres y me dijeron que se marchó a las prisas hace una semana. Que le habían ofrecido un cursillo de pre-medicina con prácticas incluidas en materia de primeros auxilios y demás. Rechazó la plaza en la universidad de Konoha y aceptó la que le ofrecieron en la capital. ―Hinata sintió que hervía de furia una vez más. Tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de calmarse.

―E-entiendo. ―Sintió pena por Shinachiku y por Naruto, segura de que el rubio aún guardaba la secreta la esperanza de que Sakura se arrepintiera y regresara con él, con su hijo, a su lado.

―Y tú, señorita, eres el único contacto femenino y maternal que ese bebé ha conocido. Naruto dice que Shinachiku solo está tranquilo cuando tú estás cerca. Como si fuera capaz de sentirte. ―Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hinata.

―¿E-en serio ha dicho eso?―Ino resopló.

―¿Por qué iba a mentir? Sabes que Naruto siempre, siempre, por encima de todo, dice la verdad. Por mucho que duela. ―Eso era cierto, se dijo Hinata.

Sintió ahora una ternura y alegría inmensas invadirla al pensar en el rubio contándole aquello a sus amigos―. Hinata, no digo que te aproveches ni que hagas ahora algún movimiento, porque me imagino que pronto tendrás que volver, al menos durante unos cuantos días. Pero piénsalo. ―Hinata tragó saliva.

―L-lo pensaré. Gracias, Ino-chan.

―De nada. ¡Para eso están las amigas!―Hinata sonrió y, tras cruzar un par de palabras de despedida, colgó.

¿Sería cierto y podría albergar la esperanza de tener una pequeña oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Naruto en tan extrañas circunstancias?

* * *

Naruto observaba con una sonrisa cómo sus padres mimaban a su nieto. Después de dar un largo paseo por el pueblo, de presentar a sus progenitores a la gente que ya lo conocía y lo había parado para deleitarse con Shinachiku, habían decidido parar a tomar algo fresco, dado que el calor apretaba. Así que Naruto los había llevado hasta la cafetería de Samui. La rubia siempre era amable con él y con Hinata, al igual que Karui, una chica que trabajaba de camarera allí.

―Aquí está su pedido. ―El rubio le dio las gracias a Samui―. ¿No viene esa guapa chica de ojos blancos contigo hoy?―El comentario hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y que Kushina y Minato levantaran sus cabezas, interesados de pronto en la respuesta que daría su hijo.

―N-no… quedó en casa. Yo he salido con mis padres. Están aquí de visita, el fin de semana. ―Samui miró para ambos adultos y ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

―Ya veo… Bueno, cuando la veas dile a tu chica que muchas gracias por echarme una mano el otro día. ―Naruto estaba a punto de decirle que Hinata no era su chica, que no era nada suyo, cuando Samui se dio la vuelta y se fue a atender a otros clientes, no dándole oportunidad de responder.

―Así que… ¿Hinata-chan y tú?―El rubor volvió a cubrir el rostro bronceado del chico. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza ante la insinuación de su madre.

―¡Q-qué va! ¡Hinata-chan so-solo es una amiga'dattebayo! Solo una amiga… ―susurró; Minato sonrió levemente al captar cierto matiz de pesar en el tono de Naruto.

―Naruto, hijo, qué pena que no veas más allá de tus narices. ―Naruto parpadeó, sin entender.

―¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir, papá?

―Que eres un lento'ttebane. Espero que Hinata-chan te tenga paciencia. ―Naruto frunció el ceño, ahora molesto. Odiaba cuando la gente lo trataba como si fuera tonto. Admitía que no era muy espabilado y que le costaba un poco entender las cosas, pero tampoco era imbécil.

Shinachiku hizo un ruidito en ese momento, como llamando la atención de los tres adultos, haciendo que todos se olvidaran al minuto de la conversación previa.

Pero la mente puede ser muy traicionera. Y la de Naruto le jugó una mala pasada cuando, al volver a pensar sin apenas darse cuenta en las palabras de sus padres, algo le dijo que aquella escena familiar estaba incompleta, trayéndole la imagen de Hinata al instante.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo frotó, diciéndose que aquello no estaba bien. Seguramente solo era la sensación de agradecimiento que sentía hacia su amiga por haberlo ayudado a sobrellevar aquellos primeros días con Shinachiku como padre soltero. Además, él aún sentía cosas por Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, era la madre de su hijo y la chica que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón…

―¡Naruto!―El grito de su madre lo sobresaltó, haciendo que saliera de su mundo―. Llevo diez minutos llamándote. ¿Dónde estabas'ttebane?―Rio nerviosamente, intentando no darle importancia a su reciente evasión de la realidad. Kushina suspiró y miró para Minato, quien sostenía ahora a Shinachiku―. Hijo… ―La pelirroja calló, no sabiendo muy bien cómo darle la noticia. Ni siquiera sabía si decírselo era buena idea. No quería que lo que tenía que contarle volviera a romperle el corazón.

―Naruto, tu madre y yo nos enteramos de algo hace unos días. ―Naruto clavó sus azulados orbes en sus padres, esperando. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver las miraditas nerviosas que el hombre y la mujer se daban entre sí. Resopló.

―Venga, papá, nada puede ser tan terrible'dattebayo―dijo en tono alegre, intentando disminuir la tensión que de pronto se había adueñado del ambiente que los rodeaba. Minato suspiró.

―No queríamos decírtelo pero también creemos que deberías saberlo, para no… para no albergar falsas esperanzas―dijo su madre. Ahora sí, Naruto supo que de lo que tenían que informarlo no era nada bueno, sino todo lo contrario.

―Mamá…

―Sakura se fue. Renunció a su plaza en la universidad de Konoha y decidió marcharse a la capital. ―Naruto se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración, un frío helador apropiándose de su corazón.

Durante varios segundos fue incapaz de reaccionar. La pequeñísima esperanza que había albergado en lo más hondo de su ser de que aquella chica pelirrosa que le había robado el sueño durante tantos y tantos años se arrepintiera y volviera a su lado, con él y con el hijo de ambos, se hizo añicos en ese instante.

Quiso echarse a reír. ¿Qué esperaba? No fue consciente hasta ese momento de la manera tan vil y cruel con la que Sakura había jugado con él y con su estúpido corazón enamorado. Se preguntó hasta cuando ella hubiese sido capaz de sostener aquella farsa, si se hubiese quedado con él para siempre de no haber nacido Shinachiku o de Sasuke haberle hecho caso en algún punto de su vida.

Se mojó los labios, sintiéndolos resecos. Se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo tironeó, desesperado, tratando de calmarse y de no sufrir un estallido de ira en medio de la cafetería de Samui.

―Naruto… ―Respiró fuerte varias veces ante el llamado de su madre. Sintió unos brazos largos y cálidos rodearlo y apretarlo. Pronto se vio con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su progenitora, mientras luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran―. Todo estará bien, hijo. Estamos aquí, Naruto, estamos aquí. ―Cerró los ojos y se dejó consolar en los brazos de la mujer, como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de romper su juguete favorito.

―Tienes que ser fuerte, Naruto. Por Shinachiku. ―Su padre tenía razón.

Pero, mierda, como dolía.

* * *

Hinata salió al encuentro de Naruto y sus padres cuando estos al fin regresaron, después de varias horas. Se sintió aliviada como nunca al verlos entrar por la puerta. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para un simple paseo.

Se acercó a saludarlos con una sonrisa cuando notó que algo no iba bien. Se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos y se fijó en los semblantes preocupados de Minato y Kushina y en el rostro desolado de Naruto. Algo en su pecho se encogió. Con paso vacilante fue hacia el rubio menor y le tocó un brazo, con suavidad.

―¿Naruto-kun? ¿Está todo bien?―Cuando aquellos ojos azules como el cielo se clavaron en ella, Hinata pudo ver la más absoluta tristeza reflejados en ellos. Con un movimiento brusco, Naruto se deshizo de su agarre y se dirigió pisando fuerte escaleras arriba, sin siquiera saludarla. Hinata quedó totalmente confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Estaba Naruto enfadado con ella?

―Hinata-chan. ―Kushina se acercó a la muchacha y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándoselos―. Déjalo solo un rato. ―La chica asintió.

―No es culpa tuya―añadió Minato―. Solo… ha recibido una mala noticia. ―El rubio se acercó con Shinachiku en brazos, quién dormía plácidamente. Hinata se preguntó si habría sido la misma que le había dado Ino varias horas atrás. Tragó saliva y se acercó a Minato.

―P-permítame, Minato-san. ―El aludido esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó a Shinachiku. Hinata lo tomó con mucho cuidado de los brazos de su abuelo y, acomodándolo en los suyos propios, asegurándose de que no despertaba, fue a depositarlo en el portabebés. No quería subir a dejarlo en el moisés, sabedora de que Naruto estaría encerrado en la habitación y no querría ver a nadie, de momento.

* * *

Tumbado en la cama, con las manos tras la nuca, Naruto esperaba a que el dolor que laceraba su alma y su destrozado corazón remitiera. Se sintió estúpido por haber guardado una secreta esperanza hasta ahora, a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que Sakura no cambiaría de opinión. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y se dio la vuelta. La melodía de su móvil sonó pero no le hizo caso. Paró al poco tiempo pero enseguida volvió a sonar. Naruto volvió a ignorarlo. Sonó de nuevo por tercera vez y, soltando un bufido de molestia, lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y miró la pantalla. Rodó los ojos al ver el nombre que destellaba en la pantalla.

―Genial―bufó. Era el teme de Sasuke―. Teme, te advierto que no estoy de humor. ―Fue lo primero que soltó.

―Dobe, no te deprimas. No vale la pena. ―Naruto cerró los ojos una vez más, con dolor. Al parecer, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Sería el hazmerreír de su círculo de amigos por años―. Nadie piensa eso. Idiota. ―Un asomo de sonrisa quiso asomar a sus labios. Sasuke y él siempre habían tenido esa extraña conexión que solo tenían los amigos extremadamente cercanos, los que eran como hermanos, esa de saber en todo momento lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Bueno, esa habilidad se extendía a Shikamaru, pero en el caso del Nara no contaba porque este se valía de su inteligencia y no de la intuición.

―Soy imbécil.

―No puedo negar eso. ―Ahora sí, Naruto sonrió.

―Teme, yo… lo siento. ―Pudo imaginarse perfectamente la ceja que su amigo habría arqueado al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Por qué? No eres el primero al que una tipa le ve la cara. ―Naruto se sintió un poquito mejor al oírle decir aquello―. No lo vale, Naruto. Piensa en lo bueno.

―¿Y eso es?

―Es obvio, dobe: Shinachiku. ―Un pequeño silencio por parte de Sasuke lo intrigó―. Y Hinata. ―Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírle mencionar a la Hyūga.

―¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué la nombras'ttebayo?―Sasuke hizo un ruidito que a Naruto le sonó a risa―. ¡Teme!

―Eres un lento. Date cuenta pronto. Ahora me tengo que ir. Papá nos quiere llevar a cenar a todos a una reunión de esas aburridas. Llama a Karin. ―Y dicho esto colgó. El pitido que anunciaba el fin de la llamada martilleó los tímpanos del rubio durante varios minutos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo le hacía insinuaciones raras en lo que a Hinata se refería? Sacudió la cabeza, dejando el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama y levantándose.

Sus amigos eran raros.

* * *

A la hora casi de cenar Hinata oyó pasos por las escaleras y segundos después Naruto apareció en la cocina. Respiró con alivio al ver que parecía más relajado que por la tarde. Shinachiku estaba en su tumbona, con Minato vigilándolo y sacándole fotos con el móvil; a estas alturas, la chica calculó que sus abuelos tendrían suficientes imágenes como para llenar dos álbumes solo con la cara de Shinachiku.

Naruto sonrió al ver a su bebé. Pero antes de ir a por él y tomarlo entre sus brazos se giró hacia Hinata. La muchacha enrojeció al ver que aquellos ojos azules se fijaban en ella. Desvió la vista y se concentró en la olla que estaba vigilando en ese momento, de donde salía un olor delicioso.

―Hinata, yo… ―No se movió, pero un movimiento de sus hombros le indicó a Naruto que lo estaba escuchando. Tomó aire―. Siento lo de antes. Estaba enfadado pero no contigo… No tienes la culpa de mis problemas, no con todo lo que me estás ayudando… ―Hinata volvió la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta más flojo.

―Es-está bien, Naruto-kun. No tienes que darme explicaciones―musitó para acto seguido volver de nuevo su atención a la olla hirviendo.

El rubio quedó callado, con la sensación de que debería decir o hacer algo más. Al final, siguiendo su instinto, la abrazó. Hinata se congeló, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, las mejillas cada vez más calientes.

―Lo siento. ―Lentamente, Hinata le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que el chico necesitaba de consuelo.

Naruto la apretó más contra él, sintiendo una inexplicable calidez y calma al sentirla de esa manera entre sus brazos. Hinata era pequeña y encajaba a la perfección contra su cuerpo. Se sentía… demasiado bien.

Minato y Kushina se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos sabían que a Naruto siempre le había gustado Hinata, pero la terquedad de su hijo lo había instado a seguir insistiendo con Sakura sencillamente por el hecho de que esta había sido la primera niña que a Naruto le había llamado la atención, y el que a Sakura le gustara Sasuke solo aumentó las ganas de su tonto retoño rubio por tenerla.

Aunque algo bueno había salido de todo aquella y eso era sin duda alguna Shinachiku.

Miraron de nuevo para la pareja, que seguía abrazada, ajena a su presencia y la del pequeño bebé que miraba curioso para su abuelo. Dejarían, por el momento, que las cosas siguieran su curso. No sería bueno que forzaran la situación.

Les permitirían ir a su ritmo hasta que Naruto metiera la pata y entonces sí, intervendrían.

Porque ambos sabían que eventualmente Naruto jodería las cosas en mayor o menor medida. Sí, era su hijo y lo amaban. Pero lo conocían y eran plenamente conscientes de sus defectos.

* * *

―¿De verdad te tienes que ir?―Habían pasado ya varios días desde que sus padres llegaran de visita.

Ahora, debían marchar y regresar a Konoha. Minato no podía posponer por más tiempo los asuntos de la empresa y Kushina, quién era decoradora de interiores, tenía una larga lista de clientes a los que les había retrasado reuniones y visitas. Ya era hora de retomar sus responsabilidades. Y, con su marcha, se ofrecieron de paso a llevar a Hinata. Su padre ya la había exhortado varias veces a volver y la chica sabía que no podía retrasarlo más. Debía arreglar todos los papeles para la universidad y también pasar tiempo con su familia.

―S-sí. Pe-pero vendré de nuevo en cuanto pueda. ―Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró, inquisidor, con Shinachiku en brazos.

No le gustaba nada de nada el que Hinata se marchara. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a tenerla a su alrededor, ayudándolo, cuidando de él y de Shinachiku. Solo habían sido unas semanas, pero a Naruto le había parecido toda una vida.

―¿Lo prometes?―Hinata esbozó una dulce sonrisa y asintió.

―Lo prometo, Naruto-kun. ―Se acercó un poco a él y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida en la frente a Shinachiku―. Hasta pronto, Shina-chan. Cuida de papá. ―Algo se agitó en el pecho del rubio al oírle decir aquello.

Por su parte, los ojitos verdes del bebé se fijaron en Hinata, como si intuyera que algo estaba pasando.

―Hinata-chan―la llamó Naruto antes de que ella saliera del todo por la puerta―. ¡Es una promesa! ¡Tienes que volver'dattebayo!―Entonces, en uno de sus impulsos, Naruto se aproximó a la peliazul y le plantó un torpe y brusco beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

Cuando se alejó, ambos estaban tremendamente sonrojados y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. No obstante, ninguno quiso estropear el momento y, cuando Hinata al fin dejó la casa para ir a meterse en el coche con Minato y Kushina, que llevaban ya un buen rato esperando, Naruto la observó hasta que la puerta del vehículo se cerró tras ella y este se perdió en la pequeña carretera.

Luego, miró para su hijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Volverá, Shina-chan. Lo ha prometido. ―El niño hizo un ruidito, como dándole la razón a su padre.

Se metió de nuevo al interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró pasando la vista por la ordenada sala y la limpia cocina. Dejó a Shinachiku en su tumbona un momento y fue hacia la nevera, abriéndola; su corazón se aceleró una vez más al comprobar que Hinata había dejado varios _tuppers_ herméticamente cerrados con comida preparada por ella. Había una nota también en la puerta del frigorífico, indicándole al rubio que no se olvidara de comprar pañales y desinfectante para los biberones, ambas cosas ya se estaban agotando.

También vio marcado en el calendario la cita con la pediatra para la revisión del primer mes de Shinachiku. Todo escrito con la pulcra y bonita letra de Hinata. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

En el futuro, Hinata no solo sería una gran esposa, sino también una magnífica madre.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, pensar en aquello le provocó un retortijón en las tripas. Porque últimamente, cada vez que pensaba en aquello, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

* * *

En la consulta del pediatra, en la pequeña clínica del pueblo, Naruto miraba ansioso para Shinachiku. El niño hacía graciosas muecas de disgusto aún con el chupete puesto, el cual se movía a un ritmo casi frenético debido al nerviosismo que parecía acechar también al pequeño.

El médico, un amable chico llamado Shi, medía, pesaba y comprobaba que todo funcionara bien en el bebé. Pero a Shinachiku no parecía gustarle un pelo el estar desnudo sobre una superficie fría, con un desconocido sobre él. Sus ojitos verdes empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas y Naruto supo que su hijo no aguantaría mucho más.

―Bueno, parece que todo está correcto. ―En el momento en el que el pediatra dijo eso el angustiado padre se apresuró a llegar al lado de la camilla en la que estaba Shinachiku, tranquilizándolo con pequeñas caricias en su cabecita. Aquello calmó al bebé, seguramente reconociendo las manos de su progenitor―. Uzumaki-san ¿tiene usted, la madre o alguien en su familia antecedentes de enfermedades genéticas?―Naruto negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar a Shinachiku, para que no volviera a intentar llorar de nuevo.

―No que yo sepa. Pero de todas maneras preguntaré a mis padres. Yo… no lo sé con seguridad. ―El pediatra asintió y anotó algo en una pequeña libretita.

―Bien. Shinachiku parece sano, dentro del percentil normal para un bebé de su edad. No parece presentar ninguna anomalía en particular. ¿Come bien?―Naruto asintió.

―Es un pequeño glotoncete'ttebayo―contestó con una sonrisa. C volvió a asentir, anotando ahora algo en unos papeles.

―Le daré esto, es una guía para la correcta alimentación. No obstante, no debe tomársela al pie de la letra. Los bebés suelen marcar ellos su propio ritmo, así que no se preocupe si algún día no le apetece comer, no se termina el biberón o si, por el contrario, de un momento a otro de repente le pide más cantidad. Cada niño es distinto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Entendido. ―Naruto tomó el papel que Shi le tendía y lo guardó en la bolsa del cochecito.

―¿Le han informado de las vacunas que habrá que ponerle?

―Tengo el calendario en su cartilla… aunque he de confesar que no lo he mirado mucho―confesó el Uzumaki, con un ligero rojo en su rostro. Shi sonrió. Padres primerizos.

―Ya le digo ahora que dentro de un mes tendrá que volver para la siguiente revisión, y entonces le pondremos las primeras vacunas: la hexavalente y la pneumocócica conjugada. La primera sirve para divesas enfermedades contagiosas como la tos ferina, la difteria, el tétanos o la hepatitis B. La segunda se pone para prevenir una infección por pneumococos, algo relativamente común en bebés porque no tienen sistema inmunológico. ―Naruto, en esos momentos, tenía una expresión de total horror en su cara. ¡¿De verdad que su bebé estaba expuesto a tantas enfermedades?! ¡¿Y si no estaba teniendo el suficiente cuidado?! C sonrió levemente al ver al chico estrechar con fuerza a Shinachiku contra él, como queriendo protegerlo de todo lo malo―. Si le cuento esto, Uzumaki-kun, es precisamente para que sea consciente de lo importante que son las vacunas. Últimamente hay demasiada gente que dice no querer vacunar a los hijos, pero los médicos desaconsejamos encarecidamente que tomen esa decisión. ¿Es usted o su madre anti vacunas?

―¡Claro que no! Le prometo que dentro de un mes estaremos aquí. ―C asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

―Entonces no tengo más que decirle. Que pase un buen día. Adiós, Shinachiku. Nos veremos pronto. ―El bebé miró para C y movió el chupete, como despidiéndose a su vez.

Ambos hombres presentes sonrieron enternecidos. Naruto se despidió también, terminó de vestir a Shinachiku y lo metió con cuidado en el cochecito, tapándolo con las mantas. En cuanto Shinachiku notó que este se movía, un pequeño bostezo escapó de su boquita, haciendo que el chupete se le cayera. Naruto se lo volvió a colocar, consciente de que no tardaría nada en quedar dormido.

Cartilla y tarjeta en mano, Naruto se dirigió al mostrador de recepción y solicitó una cita para la revisión del próximo mes de Shinachiku. Guardó la cita en su móvil, prometiéndose anotarla en el calendario nada más llegar a casa. Salió del ambulatorio al cálido sol del verano. Algunos transeúntes lo saludaron y él correspondió. Echó a andar hacia la droguería del pueblo.

Una chica le sostuvo la puerta para que pudiera entrar sin problemas con el cochecito. Naruto se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los pañales y cogió tres paquetes de los grandes, para que le duraran. Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que los bebés gastaban en pañales al mes lo mismo que él en ramen instantáneo no se lo hubiera creído.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos y cogió también el desinfectante para biberones y, por si acaso, añadió un paquete de toallitas húmedas, de los grandes. No solían durarle mucho porque había descubierto que eran tremendamente útiles no solo para limpiar a Shinachiku, sino también cualquier superficie que se manchara.

Fue entonces hacia la caja y se puso a la cola. Algunos de los clientes se volvieron para contemplar a Shinachiku quien, como Naruto había predicho, ya estaba dormidito. Llegó su turno, pagó y guardó las dos bolsas bajo el cochecito de bebé. Salió y fue ahora hacia la farmacia, donde compró varios botes de leche en polvo para bebé.

Satisfecho por todas las compras hechas y viendo que aún faltaba un buen rato para la hora de comer, decidió aprovechar que Shinachiku estaba echándose una siesta y pasó por la cafetería de Samui, para relajarse mientras tomaba algo fresquito.

―¡Hey, rubio!―Naruto terminó de empujar dentro el carrito y sonrió.

―Hola, pelirroja. ―Karui, la empleada que tenía Samui, le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¿Turno doble?―Karui hizo una mueca.

―Sí, Samui tenía que hacer recados hoy, así que me toca pringar. ¿Cómo va el enano?―Karui se acercó mientras Naruto acomodaba el cochecito de bebé de manera que no estorbara el paso de los clientes ni el de Karui.

―Está sano como un toro―dijo levantando el pulgar con una amplia sonrisa―. Pero acaba de dormirse. ―Karui se asomó lo justo para echarle un vistazo al rostro plácidamente dormido de Shinachiku y sonrió de nuevo, con ternura. Los bebés era una de las pocas cosas que parecían ablandar el corazón de chica dura de Karui.

―¿Qué te pongo? ¿Una birra bien fresquita? Hace un calor de cojones. ―Naruto negó.

―Con una coca-cola me conformo. Pero bien fría, con una piedra de hielo, por favor. ―Karui asintió.

―Ahora mismo te la traigo. ―La chica pelirroja desapareció para reaparecer minutos después con la coca-cola y un cuenco con patatas fritas de bolsa. Naruto cogió una y le agradeció. Karui se fue entonces a atender otras mesas.

Ya que Shinachiku estaba tranquilo y sin visos de despertar Naruto cogió el móvil y lo desbloqueó. Tenía algunos mensajes de sus amigos y otros tantos de sus padres. También vio que Karin lo había llamado varias veces. Respondió los mensajes, entre los que estaba uno de Hinata donde le preguntaba preocupada por la cita con el pediatra. Sonrió como bobo sin poder evitarlo y decidió que más tarde la llamaría para darle todos los detalles. Sentía la necesidad de tenerla informada.

Entonces buscó el número de su prima y oprimió el botón para hacer una video llamada. La línea sonó varias veces antes de que alguien contestara. Aunque el rostro que apareció en pantalla no fue el de Karin, sino el de un chico de pelo gris casi blanco, ojos violetas y dientes algo más afilados de lo normal.

―¡Hombre, Naruto!

―Suigetsu, ¿qué haces con el móvil de mi prima?

―La zanahoria está ocupada ahora mismo así que cogí yo.

―¡¿A quién llamas zanahoria, cara de tiburón?!―Naruto suspiró, viendo como Suigetsu era empujado para segundos después aparecer la cara de Karin Uzumaki en la pantalla―. ¡Ya era hora, Naruto! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Shina-chan?―El rubio sonrió.

―Estamos bien, Karin. Shinachiku ahora duerme. ―La expresión en la chica se suavizó. Naruto vio como se colocaba bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

―Bien. Pero, dime la verdad ¿estás bien?―El rubio deshizo la sonrisa y suspiró. Bebió un poco de su coca-cola antes de contestar.

―No, Karin, no estoy bien. Pero debo estarlo. ―Karin frunció el ceño y los labios.

―Aún no entiendo por qué no me dejas ir a patearle el culo a esa pelo de chicle. Dame permiso y le arrancaré las uñas una por una. Es una puta. ―Naruto hizo una mueca.

―Nosotros la ayudaríamos a enterrar el cadáver, amigo. ―La cara de Suigetsu se hizo un hueco junto a la de Karin en la pantalla del móvil. Naruto advirtió el pelo naranja de Jūgo por detrás. Se recostó en la silla y suspiró.

―Os lo agradezco, chicos, de verdad. Pero lo superaré. ―La cara de cierta muchacha de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado pasó fugazmente por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza.

―Primo, no te atormente más. Esa estúpida era una zorra. No vale la pena que le dediques ni un segundo más de tus pensamientos. ―Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo.

―Lo sé. ―Karin suspiró.

―Sé que la querías, pero no es la única mujer en el mundo. Mira a tu alrededor. ―Naruto frunció ahora el ceño.

Esa frase la oía demasiado en los últimos días.

―Me da la impresión de que todos queréis decirme algo pero no os atrevéis. Empieza a ser molesto'dattebayo. ―Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo sonrieron de manera un tanto misteriosa.

―Eso es algo de lo que tendrás que darte cuenta tú mismo, primito. Solo… no te cierres en banda. Y abre bien los ojos. ―Naruto bufó.

―Odio cuando la gente no es directa. ―Karin sonrió.

―Te jodes por ser tan idiota. Te quiero, te adoro, Naruto, pero eres bien lento para según qué cosas. ―El rubio acentuó su ceño fruncido, molesto.

―¡Claro que si tú no quieres yo bien podría- ―Suigetsu interrumpió su oración para soltar un grito de dolor. Karin le había dado con todo el codo en el rostro, interrumpiéndolo―. ¡Joder, Karin! ¡Casi me rompes la nariz!

―Lástima. Seguro te habría hecho un favor.

―¡Eres una cabrona!

―¡Y tú un gilipollas!―Fue en ese momento que Naruto decidió colgar el teléfono. No estaba de humor para aguantar las peleas de su prima y el tarado de Suigetsu. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, se llevó una patata frita a la boca y tomó el vaso con la otra mano, dando un buen trago a su coca-cola.

Las insinuaciones y las indirectas de todo su círculo tanto familiar como de amigos sobre que debería atender más a lo que tenía a su alrededor lo estaban llevando al límite. Además, lo más importante ahora mismo era Shinachiku, se dijo.

Nada más importaba que su hijo.

Ya tendría tiempo para reparar su corazón roto.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Ayyyyyy, que la cosa empieza a tornarse interesante xD. ¿Qué os parece? Muchos me habéis comentado que no os parece que vaya apresurada, lo cual me alivia enormemente. Cuando escribo un algo de mis OTP las manos me pican porque estén juntos. Ya. Desde el primer capítulo. Pero yo me esfuerzo por darle un desarrollo, un por qué pasa lo que pasa y esas cositas que dan algo de intriga y que sé, muy en el fondo, os encantan.**

**Bueno, ¿me dejáis un review lleno llenito de cositas bonitas? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **y a **Marys**!**

**Answering to **Guest**: I have no problems to understand Portuguese. My language (not Spanish, my other native language xD) is too similar to Portuguese, so, you can write your reviews in your language if you want. And, in case there are words that I don't know, I can ask my boyfriend. He was studying in Porto during his PhD, doing some research for his work. He had to learn Portugese, and he can help me with those things I couldn't translate xD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡YAHOI! Antes de nada, me gustaría hacer una mención especial y dedicar este capítulo a uno de mis más fieles lectores:**

Acceleration-sama **este va para ti. No solo por estar siempre ahí, apoyándome con tus preciosos comentarios capítulo tras capítulo, historia tras historia, sino también por darme ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba.**

**Así que gracias. Por simplemente leer y comprender. Por comentar y tener siempre algo bonito que decir de mis historias. Sé que no son perfectas y que tienen defectos, pero saber que, aún así, va a haber alguien a quién le gusten, levanta el ánimo de cualquiera.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ahora sí, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

―Entonces ¿está todo bien?

―Sí, Hinata-chan. Shinachiku está perfectamente. El mes que viene tiene la siguiente revisión y ahí ya le pondrán las primeras vacunas. ―Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió como la tensión se iba de su cuerpo.

Había estado muy preocupada por aquella primera visita al pediatra del pequeño Shinachiku, no tanto por el niño como por su atolondrado padre. Naruto tendía siempre a exagerar las cosas y a ponerse sumamente nervioso ante situaciones que eran nuevas o que no podía controlar. Y llevar a tu hijo al pediatra por primera vez sin duda entraba en ambas categorías.

―M-me quitas un peso de encima, Naruto-kun. Gracias por llamarme.

―¡Era lo menos que podía hacer'dattebayo!―Hinata sonrió―. Soy yo el que debería agradecerte. En serio, Shina-chan y yo habríamos muerto este primer mes si no hubiese sido por ti, Hinata-chan. ―La chica se sonrojó al oír las amables palabras de Naruto. Dio gracias porque fuera una conversación telefónica y que así él no pudiera notar su rubor―. ¿Cuándo volverás?―Hinata suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, con el móvil pegado en la oreja.

―E-en un par de semanas. L-los chicos están muy preocupados, también. Quieren ir a visitarte. No paran de preguntar por ti. ―El silencio que se hizo al otro lado de la línea le indicó a Hinata que Naruto estaba en estos momentos lidiando con una batalla mental.

Al final, escuchó un largo suspiro.

―Diles que estoy bien, aunque… bueno, si quieren venir… ¡pe-pero no todos a la vez!―Hinata soltó una risita.

―Les diré, entonces.

―¿Y tú cómo estás, Hinata-chan?―El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró al percibir sincera preocupación en la voz masculina.

―Bi-bien. A-ando arreglando todo el papeleo para la universidad.

―Si recuerdo bien querías estudiar diseño gráfico ¿verdad? Tus dibujos eran siempre los más bonitos en la clase de plástica. Y ganaste varios concursos cuando estabas en el club de arte del instituto. ―Hinata se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración.

¿Se acordaba de todo aquello?

―S-sí. Hi-hice las pruebas para la facultad de Bellas Artes y, con el tiempo, me especializaré en diseño.

―¡Eso es genial'dattebayo! ¡Ya verás como te admiten! ¡Y si no es así yo mismo les patearé el culo por no saber apreciar el verdadero arte!―Hinata rio. Iba a agradecerle cuando percibió un lloro a través del teléfono; Naruto soltó un bufido―. Apenas ha dormido una hora… de verdad, Hinata-chan, necesito que vuelvas pronto. Cuando estás tú duerme más tiempo'ttebayo. ―Hinata sonrió de nuevo.

―Se-será mejor que vayas, Naruto-kun.

―Sí, claro. Seguramente será un cambio de pañal. No lo vas a reconocer cuando vuelvas, Hinata-chan. ¡Está enorme! ¡Y come más! Es un glotón.

―Tiene a quién parecerse―soltó Hinata. Enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca―. Na-Naruto-kun, l-lo sien-

―Tienes razón―la interrumpió el rubio―, Shina-chan se parece a mí en lo comilón. ―Hinata volvió a sonreír―. En fin, Hinata-chan. Gracias por todo, otra vez, de verdad. ¡Y ven pronto!

―S-sí. Ha-hasta pronto, Naruto-kun. ―Finalizó la llamada y dejó caer el brazo a un lado de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, con el corazón palpitando como loco en su pecho―. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?―se preguntó en voz alta.

―Conquistar al chico al que amas. ―Aquella voz femenina y algo chillona la hizo saltar en la cama, quedando sentada con las piernas colgadas por el borde.

―¡Hanabi! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?―La aludida esbozó una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta dejarse caer al lado de Hinata en la cama.

Hanabi era la hermana menor de Hinata. Ostentaba los rasgos típicos de los Hyūga, como la piel pálida y los ojos perlados. Pero no se parecía a su hermana mayor: mientras que Hinata había heredado los rasgos delicados y elegantes de su madre, Hanabi se parecía mucho más a su padre y a su primo Neji, único hijo del hermano gemelo de Hiashi Hyūga, Hizashi.

―Creo que es increíble lo que estás haciendo, nee-sama. Yo sería incapaz de cuidar y de preocuparme así por un bebé que no es mío, aunque sea hijo del chico que me gusta. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos―. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces y que no acabes aún más lastimada en el proceso. ―Hinata miró para su hermanita y sonrió.

La envolvió en un cálido abrazo que Hanabi le devolvió.

―Gracias, Hanabi. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. ―Hanabi suspiró.

―Eres demasiado buena, nee-sama.

* * *

―Entonces… ¿podemos ir a verlo?―Hinata dejó su batido sobre la mesa y asintió a la pregunta de Ino―. ¡Genial! ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?―El aludido asintió, con su cara impertérrita de siempre.

Aunque Hinata notó un ligerísimo atisbo de alivio asomarse a sus ojos negros.

Los tres se habían reunido aquel día para que Hinata les dijera sobre la última charla que había tenido con Naruto. Había elegido a Ino porque solía ser el pegamento que mantenía unido al grupo, la que se empeñaba siempre en mantener el contacto entre todos. Y a Sasuke porque era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Ambos eran prácticamente como hermanos.

―¿Cómo está?―preguntó el Uchiha, con algo de brusquedad.

Hinata dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y suspiró.

―Bi-bien. A-ayer llevó a Shinachiku a su primera revisión con el pediatra.

―Shinachiku tiene pinta de ser un bebé muy bueno.

―Lo es―ratificó Hinata la afirmación de Ino. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en la Hyūga, como escrutándola.

Hinata se puso roja. Le ponía extremadamente nerviosa el que la gente se la quedara mirando.

―Oye, Hinata ¿cómo lo lleva? Ya sabes… lo de la frentona―preguntó Ino ahora en un susurro.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

―No muy bien. Cre-creo que lo que más le duele no es el que ella lo dejara, sino el que abandonara a Shina-chan de la forma en que lo hizo. ―El tono de Hinata era ahora de molestia, de enfado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado e Ino asintió, comprensivamente.

―Yo tampoco me lo explico. Sé que, desde un principio, Sakura no estaba con Naruto porque lo amara locamente, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke-kun. ―Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Cuando él se había enterado de la relación entre su mejor amigo y la pelirrosa había hablado con Sakura para exhortarla a que no siguiera adelante, a que fuera sincera con Naruto. Pero ella lo había mirado con marcado enfado, diciéndole que no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que dejara escapar su felicidad.

―No lo amas, Sakura. Ambos sabemos a quién quieres de verdad.

―Sasuke-kun, tú…

―No te confundas, yo no te veo de esa manera. Pero Naruto no se lo merece. ―Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Puedo hacerlo feliz. Él siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. ―Sasuke suspiró.

―¿Y Hinata?―Durante unos segundos la sombra de la culpa asoló los verdes orbes de la Haruno―. Ella sí ama a Naruto, desde siempre. El dobe es demasiado despistado, pero sabes que en los últimos meses ella ha conseguido acercársele más y parece que a él le gusta. Naruto, inconscientemente, siempre la ha protegido y se ha preocupado por ella. Solo que está tan obsesionado contigo que no se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Es tu amiga. ¿No te importa hacerle daño?―Sakura abrió la boca, en parte sorprendida porque nunca había oído hablar tanto antes al Uchiha y en parte porque aquello que Sasuke le decía era cierto.

―Él me quiere a mí―dijo Sakura, convencida―. Sasuke-kun, Naruto es feliz conmigo, ya lo has visto. ―Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

―Solo estás intentando convencerte a ti misma, y tratando de darme celos―la pelirrosa iba a protestar, indignada, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió―, pero te digo desde ya que no funcionará. Si le haces daño, si le rompes el corazón, no te lo perdonaré jamás. ―Le dio la espalda a la chica y se fue, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Aquella había sido la última conversación que él y Sakura habían mantenido. Unas semanas después fue cuando Sakura y Naruto empezaron a alejarse cada vez más de todos, aislándose en el instituto, hablando en susurros y prácticamente huyendo de sus amigos.

Él, Hinata y Shikamaru fueron los únicos que sospechaban lo que ocurría. Pero a ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza el que Sakura pudiera llegar a hacer algo como lo que hizo.

―N-no es tu culpa. ―La voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los recuerdos. Sasuke revolvió su café y le dio un sorbo, dejándolo con un golpe sordo de nuevo sobre la mesa―. Sasuke-kun…

―Debí insistir, debí hablar con el dobe. ―Hinata e Ino negaron con la cabeza.

―No te habría escuchado. Shikamaru lo intentó y Naruto se enfadó tanto que dejó de hablarle durante un mes. Lo acusó de querer sabotear su relación con el amor de su vida. ―Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

―Hinata―la chica levantó la cabeza―, cuídalo. El dobe es idiota. Te necesita. ―Hinata parpadeó ante semejante aseveración por parte del pelinegro.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun, y-yo… é-él no… ―Ino rio.

―Solo cuídalo, Hinata. Ahora mismo eres la única a la que le ha permitido acercarse. ―Hinata se sonrojó y asintió, bajando la cabeza―. Oh, y dile que este fin de semana iremos a visitarlo unos cuantos, y que nos quedaremos varios días en plan vacaciones. ―Sasuke miró para la rubia con una ceja alzada mientras que Hinata asentía, revolviendo su batido con la pajita.

Entendía las indirectas de sus amigos, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a llevar sus actos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aprovecharse no estaba bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

Naruto releyó el mensaje mientras empujaba el carrito donde Shinachiku iba tumbado todo tranquilito, agitando sus puñitos ante los juguetes que colgaban sobre él, como intentando alcanzarlos.

Suspiró: sus amigos querían ir a visitarlo el fin de semana. No es como si no le hubiesen dejado caer algo, pero no sabía si él estaría preparado para encararlos. Aún se sentía como un auténtico imbécil por lo de Sakura. Miró para su hijo y sonrió. De lo único de lo que no podría arrepentirse cuando se metió con aquella chica que había creído el único y genuino amor de su vida era de su bebé.

Entonces, deslizó el dedo sobre el móvil y sonrió al ver la foto que tenía como fondo de pantalla. La había puesto allí en un impulso, incapaz de resistirse a una imagen tan tierna: en la fotografía Hinata sonreía, sosteniendo a Shinachiku de cara a la cámara, con una mano metida entre sus piernecitas, sujetándolo de la tripita, mientras el otro brazo lo tenía sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza del bebé. Shinachiku estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, con el chupete en la boca y vestido con un cuco conjunto de verano a base de blanco y azul.

No había podido resistirse a ponerla de fondo de pantalla en el móvil. Hinata se veía preciosa, con la playa de fondo. Y Shinachiku parecía la mar de calmado en los brazos de la chica. Aquella instantánea la habían tomado sus padres y posteriormente se la habían enviado.

Detuvo su caminar y suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Sacudió la cabeza y guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de las bermudas que se había puesto ese día.

Hinata era su amiga, una muy buena amiga que lo había ayudado en un momento difícil. Punto. Además, seguramente ella ya tendría a alguien que le gustara, un chico la mar de suertudo, sin duda.

Paró de andar de nuevo, negando más fuerte con la cabeza. Shinachiku quedó mirando para su padre, como fascinado por los movimientos que este hacía.

―Eh, chico. ―Naruto giró el rostro y sonrió al hombre rubio de gafas oscuras que se le acercaba medio bailando.

―¡Hola, Bee!

―Dando un paseo así es como te encuentro. ―Naruto rio―. ¿Cómo vas?―Ambos chocaron las manos a modo de saludo y luego Bee se inclinó para saludar a Shinachiku, quién dejó caer el chupete, seguramente a causa del susto que aquel hombre le había provocado al tenerlo tan cerca.

―Eh, quítate. Lo asustas. ―Bee hizo caso y se volvió a Naruto.

―¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado. ―Naruto negó, aunque su semblante seguía manteniendo cierta preocupación―. ¿Seguro? Puedes hablar conmigo, muchacho. ―Naruto suspiró.

Lo cierto es que no le vendría nada mal algún consejo. Pero no sabía si confiar en Bee sería del todo correcto. Apenas se conocían de unas pocas semanas. Al final decidió que hablar con un desconocido sería lo mejor. Si le contaba esto a algunos de sus amigos lo más seguro es que se burlaran de él o le reprocharan. Bueno, tal vez no Shikamaru, pero el Nara tendía a ser demasiado mordaz con sus comentarios.

Con un gran suspiro, hizo señas a Bee para que lo siguiera hasta un banco cercano. Dejó el cochecito delante de él y puso el pie sobre una de las ruedas delanteras, meneándolo ligeramente adelante y atrás, para que Shinachiku no empezase a llorar por la falta de movimiento. Bee se sentó a su lado y esperó.

―Verás, Bee, yo… t-tengo un problema, creo, o algo así. ―El hombre alzó una ceja pero no insistió, esperando a que Naruto continuara hablando―. Hay… una chica, una amiga―se apresuró a aclarar, antes de que la sonrisa que Bee amenazaba con esbozar se extendiera por su rostro―, me ha ayudado mucho y yo… bu-bueno… estoy… algo confundido…

―Te gusta esa chica. ―Naruto negó firmemente con la cabeza, aunque una vocecita interior le dijo que no estaba convencido de negarlo.

―¡No! ¡Ella es mi amiga! Seguro que solo estoy… confuso ¿verdad? Agradecido…

―¿Es guapa?

―Preciosa―contestó Naruto sin pensarlo siquiera.

Al darse cuenta de lo dicho se ruborizó al máximo, desviando la vista a un lado, oyendo con algo de molestia la risa de Bee a su lado.

―Chico, te gusta. No conozco la historia que hay entre vosotros, pero ella no es la madre de tu hijo, ¿no?

―Por desgracia―musitó Naruto sin que Bee lo oyera. Carraspeó―. No, no lo es.

―¿Y tú quieres a la madre de Shinachiku?―Naruto meditó la respuesta durante unos minutos.

Aquel último mes, cuando Shinachiku lograba quedar dormido y él se acostaba en la cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación, había dedicado el breve tiempo previo al sueño para reflexionar y pensar sobre muchas cosas: el futuro, el pasado, él, Sakura, él y Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata… Él había querido muchísimo a Sakura, de hecho aún la quería pero… ¿en el sentido que le estaba dando Bee en este momento? En su día había creído que así era, se había convencido totalmente de que amaba a Sakura. Había pasado toda su vida prendado de ella, intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención, conseguir que ella lo quisiera.

Pero, ¿eso había sido amor? ¿Amor de verdad? A medida que los días pasaban cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que no, de que lo que había habido entre él y la Haruno no había sido más que algo pasajero: bonito, intenso, pero pasajero, de esos amores adolescentes, infantiles, que poco duraban pero que te daban experiencia en la vida.

Suspiró y miró para Bee.

―No, ya no me siento de esa manera respecto a ella pero… no sé… fue mucho tiempo y me cuesta deshacerme de esos sentimientos… Pero esta chica que te digo…

―Te hace sentir bien―completó Bee por él.

Naruto asintió.

―Pero no puedo… ni siquiera sé lo que siento hacia ella o si siento algo, o si es real. Además, está Shina-chan y tengo varias cosas que resolver y yo… no sé… ―Bee sonrió, de forma comprensiva ahora.

―Escucha, chico: si esa chica te gusta, y si lo que sientes por ella es verdadero o no, solo el tiempo lo dirá. No te apresures, céntrate en lo bueno que tienes en estos momentos, atesora el tiempo que pases con ella y luego piensa y reflexiona. Solo deja que las cosas fluyan y no las fuerces. ―Naruto quedó pensativo unos instantes.

Luego sonrió y asintió hacia Bee.

―Tienes razón, creo que eso haré. Muchas gracias, Bee. ―El moreno se encogió de hombros.

―Para eso estamos los amigos. ―Naruto sonrió de nuevo, contento.

Se despidió de Bee y, levantándose del banco, cada uno siguió su camino. El joven rubio iba ahora feliz, con un peso menos en el corazón.

Sí, haría eso, solo dejaría que las cosas marcharan a su ritmo y, si algo surgía entre él y Hinata al final, bueno, estaba seguro de que llegada la oportunidad no la dejaría escapar.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y Naruto terminó de acomodar todo en el salón. Había recibido un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndole que llegarían sobre la hora de comer. Desde su tumbona, Shinachiku miraba a su padre ir de aquí para allá colocando cosas. Hizo un ruido para llamar su atención.

―Ahora te cojo, Shina-chan. Espera un segundo, ¿vale? Papá tiene que terminar esto. ―Pasó una bayeta húmeda sobre la mesa de centro y, satisfecho, fue a dejarla en la cocina. Entonces se acercó a su hijo, lo desenganchó y lo tomó en brazos. Shinachiku parecía feliz porque pataleó, contento―. Eres fuerte, bebé. ¡Serás un auténtico deportista'dattebayo!―Shinachiku pataleó más fuerte y Naruto rio, dándole un beso en su cabecita.

Revisó por última vez que tuviera el pañal limpio y la ropita bien puesta. Aquella mañana al levantarse lo había vestido con un trajecito entero de color azul pastel, junto con un babero de tela que tenía el dibujo de un tazón de ramen, regalo de su abuela Kushina.

El timbre sonó en ese instante y Naruto suspiró. Se acercó a la puerta y, nada más abrirla, una rubia y una pelirroja se le echaron encima.

―¡Primo!

―¡Naruto, mierda, me tenías muerta de preocupación!―Detrás de ambas chicas el rubio vio como su mejor amigo, Sasuke, se reía, Hinata le pedía perdón con la mirada al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos y Shikamaru bostezaba, aburrido a más no poder.

Genial. El emo, el vago, la loca de Ino y la bipolar de Karin.

―_Bueno, al menos, vino Hinata-chan también_. ―Shinachiku chilló en ese momento, sintiéndose aprisionado por el abrazo estrangulador al que ambas chicas estaban sometiendo a su padre.

Karin e Ino se separaron de él y quedaron prendadas al momento del pequeño bebé rubio de ojos verde jade.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es monísimo!

―Al menos la frentona hizo algo bien. ―Naruto vio como Shinachiku se removía y empezaba a poner pucheros, seguramente asustado por aquellas dos desconocidas que estaban demasiado cerca.

―Chicas… ―intentó llamar.

Pero Karin e Ino parecieron no oírlo.

―Mujeres, ponles ropa o un bebé delante y se vuelven locas. Ino, lo estáis asustando. ―La aludida se volvió, fulminando con la mirada a Shikamaru.

El Nara se encogió de hombros como diciendo "lo intenté".

―Hmp, dobe, creo que es lo único bonito que has hecho en tu vida.

―Cállate, jodido teme. Pero sí, Shina-chan es mi viva imagen. ―Y como para corroborarlo levantó un poco al niño, alejándolo así un poco de Ino y Karin, quienes protestaron. Pero el pequeño pareció notablemente aliviado. Claro que cuando sus ojitos verdes vieron a Hinata empezó a tirar desesperado del chupete, revolviéndose entre los brazos de su padre―. ¿Shina-chan? ¿Qué… ―El bebé empezó a mover sus bracitos, como queriendo decir algo. Confundido, Naruto levantó la vista y en cuanto volvió a fijar la vista en Hinata entendió. Sonrió hacia la chica, quien se sonrojó; Naruto se acercó un par de pasos a ella―. Creo que alguien te ha echado de menos, Hinata-chan. ―La Hyūga pestañeó, ligeramente sorprendida.

Pero cuando Shinachiku dejó caer el chupete y lanzó un pequeño grito, como queriendo llamar la atención, Hinata salió de su trance y se aproximó al pequeño con paso rápido. No tardó en tomarlo de los brazos de Naruto y acunarlo dulcemente contra su pecho. Shinachiku se relajó al instante, haciendo muecas, intentando sonreír.

―Hola, Shinachiku. ¿Te has portado bien?―Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente ante la escena, mientras que los demás visitantes observaban todo con las cejas arqueadas.

Claramente, algo pasaba entre esos dos.

¡Alabados sean los dioses! Pensaron todos los presentes. Por fin, las cosas parecían estar encajando en su lugar.

Y solo había hecho falta un descuido en forma de adorable bebé para conseguirlo.

* * *

―Así que… ¿todo bien?―Naruto alzó las cejas al oír la pregunta de Shikamaru.

Hinata, Karin e Ino habían ido a dar un paseo con Shinachiku. Naruto no habría aceptado separarse así de su bebé si no fuera porque sabía que no podía dejarlo en mejores manos que en las de Hinata. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y dio un trago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba gota de alcohol que le supo a gloria. Sasuke y Shikamaru habían insistido en invitarlo, para que se relajara un poco. Y Naruto debía admitir que se sentía bien: estar con un par de amigos, tomarse un par de cervezas, reírse por estupideces… Le hacía falta aquello.

―Supongo. ―Sasuke dejó la botella sobre la mesa con un golpecito y tamborileó sobre la superficie de madera con los dedos, la mandíbula tensa.

Shikamaru entendió que el Uchiha quería hablar a solas con Naruto. Se terminó su bebida de un trago y se levantó.

―Voy a por aire fresco. ―En el lenguaje de Shikamaru esa frase significaba que se iba a escapar para tumbarse en algún sitio a contemplar las nubes y probablemente dormir.

Sasuke le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y Naruto le dijo antes de que saliera de que no fuera muy lejos.

Así, quedaron el Uchiha y el Uzumaki a solas. Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio.

―Dobe―Naruto lo miró―, lo siento. ―El rubio suspiró, dejó su botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y se inclinó, apoyando los codos sobre la misma.

―No fue tu culpa, teme. ―Sasuke torció los labios, nada conforme con esa afirmación―. ¿Sabes? Cuando… cuando me dijo que no… que no quería a Shina-chan… ―Sasuke vio la mueca de dolor que atravesó el rostro de su amigo y se maldijo y maldijo a Sakura una vez más por ello―… a su propio hijo yo… no pude evitar preguntarle si, en el caso de que ese bebé fuera tuyo… si… ―No pudo continuar pero tampoco hizo falta.

Internamente, Sasuke rio. Sí, ya se lo imaginaba: si Shinachiku fuera hijo suyo y de Sakura esta probablemente lo utilizaría para intentar amarrarlo.

―Dobe, sabes que yo nunca me metí con ella. ―Naruto asintió, bebiendo de su cerveza.

―Lo sé, Sasuke, sé que no lo hiciste. En parte te estoy agradecido y en parte no. Es estúpido, ¿no? Amo a Shinachiku con todo mi ser, hoy por hoy no puedo imaginarme sin mi hijo y sin embargo a veces me encuentro deseando el volver en el tiempo y borrar así el haber estado con ella. ―Naruto se negaba a pronunciar su nombre.

Cada vez lo hacía o que pensaba en él el dolor regresaba, recordándole lo imbécil que fue al creer firmemente que, algún día, Sakura podría llegar a quererlo, quererlo de verdad.

―No lo es. ―Naruto asintió, algo aliviado de que su mejor amigo y hermano le diera en parte la razón―. Y Shinachiku es mi sobrino, te daría una paliza si pudiera regresar el tiempo y deshacerte de él. ―Naruto no pudo evitar reír. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa―. Como sea, ahora ya está todo hecho. No te flageles más.

―No lo hago. Es solo que… es difícil ¿sabes? A veces me pregunto qué haré cuando Shina-chan crezca y empiece a hacer preguntas sobre su madre. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué lo abandonó nada más nacer? ¿Qué no quiso saber nada de él porque yo soy su padre?―Sasuke sintió la rabia acumularse una vez más en su persona.

Maldita Sakura. Maldita fuera una y mil veces por causar semejante angustia y dolor a las dos personas que pudieron haberla amado como nadie en el mundo.

―Respecto a eso… no creo que tengas que preocuparte―le dijo Sasuke; Naruto parpadeó.

―¿Qué quieres decir'ttebayo?

―Que si miras bien a tu alrededor y juegas bien tus cartas… quién sabe, puede que mi sobrino no necesite hacerse ninguna de esas preguntas. ―Naruto frunció el ceño, ahora molesto.

―¿Sabes qué? Tú, los demás y mis padres me tenéis hasta los cojones con vuestras putas indirectas. Y no, no soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de a lo que os referís. Solo me gustaría que me lo dijerais alto y claro, joder. ―Sasuke alzó las cejas.

―¿Eso quieres? Bien, una palabra: Hinata. El resto, depende de ti, dobe. ―Naruto sonrió, ahora relajado.

―Te lo creas o no yo también he pensado en ella últimamente. Sé que soy idiota, pero por eso y por las circunstancias solo puedo decirte que no voy a apresurar ni a forzar las cosas. Lo que tenga que ser, será. ―Sasuke se llevó su cerveza a los labios y dio un sorbo, sonriendo.

―Hmp, la paternidad te ha hecho madurar.

―Cállate, Sasuke.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas se deleitaban con el pequeño Shinachiku, viendo como tomaba su biberón en los brazos de Hinata. Sentadas en un banco de un parque cercano, Ino y Karin suspiraban cada vez que el bebé movía sus ojitos hacia una de ellas. Hinata sonreía. Cuando al fin terminó la leche, le dio el biberón ya vacío a Karin y ella procedió a colocarlo sobre su hombro para darle palmaditas en la espalda, instándolo a eructar.

―Dios, eres una enciclopedia andante de bebés, Hina―le dijo Ino.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír.

―Mi familia es grande aunque no lo parezca. Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con niños pequeños y bebés. ―Karin guardó el biberón en la bolsa del cochecito y, ajustándose las gafas, miró para la Hyūga.

―Lo estás haciendo bien. Me alegro de que mi primo y mi sobrino te tengan a ti. Algo bueno salió de las acciones de la perra de Sakura. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza e Ino se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable―. No fue vuestra culpa―soltó la pelirroja, al ver los rostros afligidos de sus dos amigas.

―Éramos sus mejores amigas y no supimos ver más allá. Nunca pensamos que Sakura pudiera llegar tan lejos. ―Hinata asintió a las palabras de Ino.

―To-todos sabíamos que Sakura no amaba a Naruto-kun, ingenuamente pensamos que algún día lo acabaría dejando, más pronto que tarde, pero jamás creímos que ella…

―Zorra cabrona. ―Ninguna contradijo a Karin. Entendían la furia de la Uzumaki, Naruto era su familia y ahora también Shinachiku. Karin adoraba a su primo, era una de las pocas personas en las que la chica confiaba plenamente y sin restricciones. Le debía mucho a Naruto y por ello era una de las que más rencor y enfado sentían hacia Haruno Sakura. Karin respiró hondo y relajó la postura―. Va, dejemos de acordarnos de gilipolleces. Hay algo en el universo llamado karma. Algún día la golpeará y entonces verá lo estúpidamente imbécil que fue. ―Ino medio sonrió, al igual que Hinata.

Karin tenía razón. El universo se encargaba, tarde o temprano, de poner a todo el mundo en su lugar. Y Sakura no sería la excepción.

* * *

Los chicos se tomaron muy en serio su estancia de vacaciones en la casa donde residía Naruto temporalmente. Por supuesto, se turnaban para cuidar al pequeño bebé, incluso Shikamaru, con la fama de vago que tenía y de la que sus amigos claramente podían dar fe, se había ofrecido a cumplir sus turnos.

Naruto no podía sentirse más agradecido y feliz. Uno de sus mayores temores cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre había sido el de que sus amigos se alejaran, de que ellos consideraran a Shinachiku un impedimento para las salidas y paulatinamente dejaran de llamarlo para ir a tomar algo o dar una vuelta.

Afortunadamente no parecía ser el caso: Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata (sobre todo esta última) estaban encantados con Shinachiku y no les daba vergüenza demostrarlo. Ino ya tenía su teléfono móvil lleno de _selfies_ con el pequeño, Sasuke le mandaba un informe exhaustivo diario a su madre de cómo comía, de lo que dormía, de si lloraba mucho o poco etc. Incluso Shikamaru tenía alguna fotografía de él con Shinachiku en brazos, con su habitual mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

Aunque el Uzumaki se moría por mantener una conversación con Hinata, conversación que no quería aplazar mucho más debido a que en unos días se suponía que ellos volverían a Konoha y él se quedaría allí. Todavía no se sentía preparado ni con fuerzas para regresar. Ya no había ese miedo y ese resentimiento hacia la ciudad que lo había visto nacer y crecer, tampoco aquella inseguridad respecto a Shinachiku y a su nueva situación, no ahora que podía decir sin temor a equivocación alguna que sus padres y sus amigos estarían allí para apoyarlo al cien por cien sin reservas.

Por ello se moría de ganas por preguntarle a la Hyūga si iba a cumplir su promesa de quedarse un poco más allí, con él, ayudándolo como lo había hecho un par de semanas atrás.

Sintió un golpe en la nuca y se volvió, molesto, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke. Naruto gruñó, sabiendo que su mejor amigo había adivinado lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos azules volvieron de nuevo a mirar a Hinata, quién sostenía a Shinachiku mientras Karin e Ino le sacaban un montón de fotos con sus móviles.

Sonrió sin proponérselo; era adorable y estaba preciosa con aquel sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Amplió su sonrisa, la paz instalándose en su corazón con tan solo aquella bella imagen.

Sí, sin duda Hinata haría inmensamente feliz al afortunado chico al que decidiera entregarle su corazón, tal y como lo hacía con él con su sola presencia.

Se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa.

―Hinata-chan, creo que Shina-chan necesita tomar su siesta. ―La peliazul se sintió claramente aliviado al oír aquello, ya no aguantaba más el acoso al que Ino y Karin la estaban sometiendo.

Era sumamente vergonzoso que le sacaran fotos y más cuando sostenía a Shinachiku, porque, a pesar de que no tenía nada contra ese bebé y de lo que quería simplemente por el hecho de ser parte del muchacho al que amaba desde hacía años, no creía que fuera correcto.

Ella no era su madre, por mucho que deseara que aquello cambiara.

Con un suspiro le entregó el bebé a su padre y Naruto subió con él para dejarlo en el moisés y esperar a que se durmiera. Los ojitos verdes de Shinachiku estaban medio cerrados y tiraba torpemente del chupete, dando a entender que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

―Hina―la chica se giró y sonrió a sus amigas―. Te ayudaremos a hacer la cena―dijo Ino―. Guíanos. ―Hinata soltó una risita.

Agradeció en el fondo que ni la rubia ni la pelirroja le preguntaran ni insinuaran nada.

Mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru se afanaban en poner platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos sobre la mesa de centro del salón, Hinata, Ino y Karin revoloteaban por la cocina, las dos últimas bajo la guía de la primera. Pronto un delicioso olor llenó la parte baja de la casa.

Sasuke miró de reojo para Hinata. Le estaba profundamente agradecido por haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para plantarse ante el rubio sin invitación previa y ayudarlo a pesar de las reticencias iniciales de este. Suspiró. Quería hablar con ella no solo para expresarle dicho agradecimiento, sino porque quería saber hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por Naruto y por Shinachiku.

Vio su oportunidad cuando Hinata se excusó para ir al cuarto de baño. La siguió y esperó a que saliera del mismo. La pobre se llevó el susto de su vida cuando nada más abrir la puerta para volver a la cocina se topó con el rictus serio de Sasuke Uchiha.

―Sa-Sasuke-kun…

―Hmp. ―Hinata respiró.

―¿Pa-pasa algo?

―Eso depende de ti. ―Hinata pestañeó, más que confundida por aquella respuesta. Sasuke bufó, dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Gruñó. Él no era bueno con las palabras, mucho menos dando sermones, eso iba más con Shikamaru o con Ino, no con él―. Hinata… ¿qué intenciones tienes con el dobe?

―¿E-eh?―Sasuke tomó aire, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―Quiero decir… Gracias. Por cuidarlo. No dejes de hacerlo. ―Hinata sonrió levemente, juntando las manos sobre la falda y arrugándola, mostrando su nerviosismo.

―N-no lo haré.

―Y lucha por él. ―Se sintió estúpido nada más decir esas palabras.

Él no era así de cursi ni gustaba de sensiblerías románticas. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa.

―Sasuke-kun…

―Le gustas. Dale tiempo. Pero le gustas. ―Un brillo especial adornó los orbes blanquecinos.

Hinata asintió y Sasuke no dijo más, solo dio vuelta y se perdió de nuevo en el salón, mientras ella quedaba allí, tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón ante la confesión que le había hecho el Uchiha.

¿De verdad le gustaba a Naruto? ¿A su Naruto?

―Hinata-chan. ―Saltó en el sitio y levantó la vista; el color le subió al rostro al ver que el que la había llamado había sido Naruto―. ¿Estás bien? El teme me dijo que estabas tardando mucho en el baño y yo… pues bueno… me preocupé y… ―Hinata agradeció en el alma que Sasuke no hubiese mencionado su pequeña conversación.

―E-estoy bien. ―Naruto pareció aliviado al oírla.

Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia la sala y la cocina, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos. Entonces se volvió de nuevo a la chica y se aproximó a ella.

―Yo… quería hablar contigo. ―Hinata lo miró, esperando a que continuara―. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los chicos se vayan? ¿Irás con ellos?―Se sonrojó una vez más ante las implicaciones de aquella pregunta.

Naruto le estaba prácticamente suplicando con sus hermosos ojos azules que le dijera que no, que cumpliera su promesa y se quedara allí un poco más, con él.

Se puso nerviosa, no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Por un lado quería decirle que sí, pero por otro no creía que fuera buena idea.

El corazón le decía que aceptara y le hiciese caso a Sasuke, que se arriesgara y luchara por él, que ahora era su oportunidad. Pero otra voz, la de la razón, le advertía que lo más probable es que fuera a sufrir, que saliera corriendo de esa casa lo más pronto posible. Que no soportaría otra decepción. Que ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

Se mojó los labios y consiguió hacer a un lado todas sus reservas y sus miedos. Por última vez, haría caso a sus sentimientos, se dejaría guiar por ellos.

―_Que sea lo que Dios quiera_. ―Tomó aire y le sonrió a aquel chico que hacía estragos en su mundo con tan solo una sonrisa―. N-no. M-me gustaría quedarme aquí, contigo y con Shinachiku. S-si tú quie- ―Quedó total y absolutamente congelada al sentir como los brazos bronceados y fuertes del rubio la rodeaban, apretándola contra su cuerpo alto.

La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que notó como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, evidenciando así la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos.

―Gracias, Hinata-chan. Gracias, gracias. ―Naruto escondió el rostro en su cuello y aspiró, embriagándose por primera vez con el perfume natural que Hinata desprendía, rozando casi sin querer, _casi_, la suave piel pálida femenina con su nariz.

Hinata era preciosa, cálida, amable, tierna, fuerte… Y encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en semanas, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía el estrechar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Sin ninguno percatarse de que varios pares de ojos curiosos los observaban en total silencio y dándose sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

Bien, parecía que esta vez el plan para juntar a esos dos sí que daría resultado. Y no podían esperar para ver que así sería como acabarían las cosas.

**Fin Capítulo 4**

* * *

**¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Naruto ya está avanzando! Poco a poco y a paso de tortuga, pero... ¡WIIIIIIIIIIII! (?)**

**Perdón por mi falta de elocuencia, pero tengo el cerebro en modo descanso. Aun así, quise traeros el capítulo esta mañana porque tuve un ratín para editarlo y subirlo. Ya quise dejároslo ayer pero al final, entre unas cosas y otras, no tuve tiempo. Y esta tarde será aún peor, porque la tengo a tope. Así que nada, aprovecho ahora xD.**

**Prometo responder los reviews tan pronto como pueda. A ver si después de comer me dejan. Si no, ya tendría que quedar para más tarde o mañana por la mañana.**

**¿Me dejáis un review de esos bonitos que te animan el día? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Guest **(¡Gracias mil por tu review! Tengo una pregunta... ¿prefieres que te conteste en español o en inglés? No sé escribir portugués, perdón por eso. Y sí, Naruto, de forma inconsciente, siempre ha gustado de Hinata xD) y a **Myriam**! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! ¡Os amodoro!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡YAHOI! Una semana más, os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Me encanta ver que esta historia os está gustando. Nunca pensé que fuera a recibir tanto cariño por vuestra parte, así que gracias infinitas xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Naruto sonrió con infinita ternura cuando Shinachiku soltó la tetina del biberón. Unas gotas de leche le mancharon los labios y el babero. Dejó el biberón sobre la mesita de centro, le limpió la boquita y, quitándole el babero, le limpió la carita y lo puso sobre su hombro para instarlo a que eructara.

Con un suspiro miró para el biberón, en el que aún quedaba un poco de leche. Hacía varios días que Shinachiku no se terminaba la leche. Aquello lo tenía preocupado.

―¿No se la acabó hoy tampoco?―Naruto vio a Hinata recoger el biberón y el babero. Negó.

―Me preocupa. Antes se los pimplaba en un tris y ahora… ―Hinata sonrió al ver la preocupación en aquellos ojos azules que amaba.

―Seguro que no es nada, Naruto-kun. Los bebés también son personas, bueno, personitas, más bien, pero no es nada raro que haya temporadas que coma de más y otras en las que coma de menos.

―Seguro que tienes razón, Hinata-chan, pero… ―Un eructo salido del cuerpecito de Shinachiku lo interrumpió y los hizo reír a ambos. Mientras Hinata iba a la cocina a lavar el biberón y el babero Naruto siguió dándole suaves palmaditas a Shinachiku hasta que este expulsó los gases un par de veces más. Entonces se levantó con él en brazos y lo colocó en el cochecito―. ¿Estás lista, Hinata-chan?―Tan distraído estaba acomodando bien a su bebé que no se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto la Hyūga de repente.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras terminaba de lavar el biberón y lo echaba en el recipiente para desinfectarlo, junto con tetina y tapa. Se tomó su tiempo en coger la caja con las pastillas desinfectantes y echar una en el agua, así como en guardar el cepillo especial para lavar los biberones; hacía varios días ya que Karin, Sasuke y los demás habían vuelto a Konoha tras dos semanas de vacaciones gratis en la casa Uzumaki, como había optado por llamarla Naruto. Pero ella había cumplido su promesa y se había quedado a seguir ayudando a Naruto.

Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, mirando por la ventana de la cocina. Hoy era la segunda revisión de Shinachiku con el pediatra. Naruto le había pedido que fuera con él. En un principio se había negado, ella no era nadie para acompañarlo a algo tan importante como eso. Pero el rubio no paró de insistirle hasta que aceptó, diciéndole que Shinachiku se portaría mejor si ella estaba presente. Aquello le había sonado a la más burda de las excusas, pero las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su cabeza, cada día con más fuerza.

_Le gustas_.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería albergar falsas esperanzas, no otra vez. Su pobre corazón no soportaría más decepciones. Ingenuamente había pensado que el empezar la universidad la alejaría de él, que podría olvidarlo, seguir adelante y buscarse otra persona a la que amar. Pero entonces el jodido destino se interpuso, poniendo ante Naruto el mayor reto de su hasta ahora corta vida: ser padre soltero.

Y ella, como la alma caritativa y bondadosa que era, no podía abandonar en la estacada al hombre al que amaba. ¿Había sido débil? Una parte muy pequeña de ella, esa que su padre siempre se había empeñado en intentar borrar, le decía que sí, pero la otra, la que siempre le había parecido más parecida a la de su madre, le decía que no, que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que debía. Que aquel era su destino.

―¿Hinata-chan?―Dio un respingo y se volvió. El rojo cubrió enteramente su rostro al verse cara a cara con Naruto. El rubio se había preocupado al ver que ella no le respondía y, cuando se giró para verla, vio a la chica ensimismada en sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás bien? Si te sientes mal… ―Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―N-no es eso. Solo me distraje un momento. Es todo. ―Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y, tras escrutarla minuciosamente con su mirada azul cielo, sonrió ampliamente.

―Bien, vámonos entonces. ―Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse. Siempre había amado, amaba y amaría esa sonrisa por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

* * *

―Bien, allá vamos, pequeño. ―En los brazos de una sonrojada Hinata, Shinachiku reposaba tranquilamente tirando de su chupete con algo de ansiedad. Naruto esperaba un poco más atrás. C se acercaba a la chica y al bebé aguja en mano, listo para ponerle las vacunas correspondientes.

Naruto parecía un león con todo el pelo erizado, a punto de saltar sobre la amenaza que se cernía sobre su bebé. Lo único que lo mantenía quieto y tranquilo era el hecho de que Shinachiku estaba entre los brazos de Hinata. La chica, a pesar de tener todo el rostro rojo, mantenía una expresión de tranquilidad, mirando para Shinachiku, quien tenía sus ojitos verdes fijos en ella, como si supiera que estando con Hinata nada malo podría ocurrirle, a pesar de la tensión que de pronto se sentía en el ambiente de la pequeña consulta.

Cuando la aguja tocó el muslo desnudo de Shinachiku, este, en un primer momento, dejó caer el chupete y abrió los ojos aún más, sin duda sorprendido por el repentino pinchazo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a llorar desconsolado. C se apresuró a aplicar la vacuna y retiró la jeringuilla de la pierna del bebé. Naruto se plantó en dos zancadas ante su hijo mientras Hinata se ponía en pie y comenzaba a mecer a Shinachiku, cantándole una nana que siempre lograba calmarlo.

Shinachiku lloró durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente sus orbes de color verde jade se clavaron en los perlados de Hinata, todavía con algunas lágrimas manchando su carita e hipando por el reciente llanto. Hinata acercó su rostro al del bebé, pegando su nariz a la del pequeño, y con ese simple contacto Shinachiku dejó de llorar definitivamente.

―Vaya, se nota que el pequeño reconoce a su mamá. ―Naruto y Hinata parpadearon, se miraron y al segundo desviaron la vista, total y absolutamente sonrojados ante lo que el pediatra les había soltado tan alegremente.

―N-no, y-yo no-

―Sí, Shinachiku solo está totalmente relajado cuando Hinata-chan anda cerca. Es como si tuviera un radar para percibirla'dattebayo. ―C sonrió ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki mientras que Hinata no sabía donde meterse.

―Es algo totalmente normal. Los bebés reconocen enseguida a sus madres. ―Hinata abrió la boca una vez más, queriendo aclarar que ella no era la madre de Shinachiku, pero C le devolvió la cartilla infantil a Naruto y este le sonrió para después despedirse y arrastrarla a ella y a Shinachiku fuera de la consulta, empujando a su vez el cochecito de bebé.

Hinata se dejó hacer, anonadada, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, ni cómo, ni por qué. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien; con Ino, Tenía que hablar con Ino, con su amiga de toda la vida.

―Hum… Naruto-kun. ―Él la miró con una de sus sonrisas marca Uzumaki―. Ne-necesito salir un momento.

―Oh, claro. Ven aquí, Shina-chan. ―Naruto tomó a Shinachiku de los brazos de Hinata mientras ella salía, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Apenas pudo sacar el móvil del bolso, con manos temblorosas. Marcó el número de Ino y respiró hondo varias veces, hondamente. Tenía que calmarse.

―¿Diga?

―I-Ino-chan.

―¿Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¡¿Shinachiku está bien?!

―S-sí, to-todo está bien.

―¿Entonces?―Hinata tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces más antes de poder hablar.

―E-el pediatra… me confundió con la madre de Shinachiku. ―Un silencio invadió la línea durante unos segundos.

―Vaya… y… ―La instó Ino a continuar, tal vez adivinando que aquello no era todo.

―No lo desmintió―dijo al fin, en un susurro apenas audible―. Naruto-kun no… no lo desmintió. No le dijo que yo no… que no soy…

―¡Pero eso es fantástico, Hinata! ¿Por eso sonabas tan deprimida? ¡Mujer, pensé que Naruto te habría hecho o dicho algo horrible!―Hinata quedó muda, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ni cómo interpretar el tono tan alegre de Ino.

―Ino… No está bien. Yo no soy-

―Como si lo fueras. Además, lo que me cuentas no hace sino reafirmar mi teoría y abrirte aún más las puertas.

―¿Q-qué quieres decir?―Hinata oyó el resoplido que su amiga soltó al otro lado del teléfono.

―¡Es obvio, tontita! Naruto te considera especial, para él y para su hijo. Y no solo eso ¡te está dando pie a muchas cosas, Hina! ¡Te está dando a entender que te quiere en su vida y en la de Shinachiku!―Hinata pestañeó, su mente asimilando todo lo que Ino le estaba diciendo.

―Ino-chan, no creo que…

―¡Pues yo sí lo creo! ¡Y los demás también! ¡Por Dios, Hinata: le gustas! Deja de negarlo o de poner excusas. Sé que tienes miedo pero… quién no arriesga… ―La peliazul curvó los labios en una trémula sonrisa.

―Ha pasado poco tiempo desde…

―No te digo que Naruto se haya olvidado así como así de la frentona, al fin y al cabo tuvo un hijo con ella, de ella, más bien. Pero creo que él ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sakura no era algo más allá de un amor pasajero, y lo que hizo con Shina-chan… Naruto no se lo perdonará nunca, tenlo por seguro. ―Hinata suspiró.

―Tengo la impresión de estarme aprovechando.

―Tonterías. ―Hinata vio de reojo como Naruto al fin salía del centro médico, empujando el carrito de Shinachiku.

―Uh, gracias, Ino-chan. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho. ―No dio tiempo a la rubia a despedirse y se apresuró a guardar el móvil para llegar junto a Naruto y el niño.

―¿Todo bien?―preguntó él, con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Hinata miró para aquellos ojos azules y sonrió, más tranquila que antes.

―Sí, solo quería hacer una llamada a casa. Para ver como iba a todo. ―El alivio se reflejó en el rostro bronceado de Naruto.

Durante unos angustiosos momentos había creído que a Hinata le había molestado el que él no desmintiera la suposición del pediatra de que ella era la madre de Shinachiku. No lo había hecho con mala intención, tan solo no creyó necesario dar más explicaciones de las estrictamente necesarias.

―_Eso y que cada noche sueñas con que ella sí es la madre de tu bebé_. ―Apartó la vista a un lado, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sí, cierto, pero en su sueño Shinachiku tenía los mismos ojos azules que él y un par de marquitas en el rostro, como las de él.

Y siempre se despertaba anhelando que aquello fuera la realidad.

Miró de reojo para Hinata, quién acomodaba mejor la mantita sobre el cuerpo de Shinachiku al tiempo que le hacía carantoñas. Sonrió y se dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ese sueño se cumpliera.

Tal vez su siguiente hijo sí tuviera los ojos azules y sus marcas distintivas en las mejillas. Quién sabía. El futuro era un completo misterio.

* * *

Pasaron varios días más, días en los que tanto Naruto como Hinata parecieron vivir en una nube de felicidad. Aunque el rubio sentía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión. Septiembre se acercaba rápidamente y, contra todo pronóstico, quería regresar a Konoha.

Lo que no sabía muy bien era qué hacer: ¿trabajar o estudiar? Por un lado sentía que debía trabajar, Shinachiku era su responsabilidad y debía ser él el que cargara con todos los gastos que un bebé conllevaba. Pero por otro quería ir a la universidad. Este no había sido nunca su objetivo principal, no obstante quería darle un buen futuro a su hijo, y sabía que con un título universitario sería más fácil cumplir ese deseo.

Suspiró, observando el calendario y al móvil. Quedaban apenas tres semanas para que comenzara el nuevo curso. Hinata se iría la semana siguiente para prepararse para cuando empezaran las clases. Y ese era el otro motivo que lo estaba orillando hacia la opción de la universidad: por alguna razón saber que Hinata iría a la universidad lo impulsaba a él también a cursar estudios superiores. Y sabía muy bien el porqué de aquel impulso: no quería ser menos que ella, no quería que Hinata lo hiciera de menos en un futuro próximo porque él no tenía un título universitario.

Era absurdo, lo sabía, total y absolutamente absurdo. Pero él ya había tomado la decisión de dejar que las cosas fluyeran, de dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, y todo parecía llevarlo hacia una única dirección.

Miró de reojo una vez más para la Hyūga, quién se movía por la cocina preparando la cena de aquella noche. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin que ella se percatara y entonces tomó una decisión.

Agarró el móvil, buscó el número de su padre y le dio al icono de llamada. Dio tono un par de veces antes de que la voz de su progenitor contestara.

―Papá, tengo que hablar contigo y con mamá. ―Sus ojos azules se detuvieron de nuevo en la grácil figura femenina que había estado acompañándolo durante todo el verano.

Por ella y por Shinachiku, por darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida, merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

―¡¿Dónde están los pañales?!

―Ya están en el coche, Naruto-kun. ―Hinata sonrió con ternura al ver el estrés apoderarse de Naruto. Aquel día volvían a Konoha. Minato y Kushina los estaban ayudando con el transporte, así como Sasuke e Itachi, el hermano mayor del primero, ya que no les cabía todo lo que tenían que llevar consigo en un solo vehículo.

Al principio a Hinata le había sorprendido sobremanera la decisión del Uzumaki de regresar a Konoha. No se la esperaba para nada.

―Creo que ya me he escondido lo suficiente, Hinata-chan. Pensé que me iba a costar más tomar la decisión de volver pero ¿sabes? Tú me has ayudado a volver a tener confianza en mí mismo'dattebayo. ―Aquella oración la había dejado lo suficientemente roja y anonadada como para no poder decir nada.

―Dobe, has revisado la casa ya cuatro veces. Vámonos o se nos hará de noche.

―Cállate, teme. Necesito asegurarme de que no me dejo nada de las cosas de Shinachiku. ¡Hinata-chan, revisa el baño! ¡No sé si guardé su champú y su jabón!―Hinata soltó una risita al tiempo que Kushina apretaba los dientes, con una vena hincándose peligrosamente en su sien.

―¡Ya vale, Naruto'ttebane! ¡Si falta algo ya lo compraremos en Konoha!

―¡Pero…

―¡Pero nada'ttebane!―La mujer pelirroja caminó hasta su hijo y agarrándolo de la camiseta, lo arrastró hasta el coche y lo obligó a sentarse detrás junto a Shinachiku, cerrando luego de un portazo. Minato sonrió al ver a su esposa hacer lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto.

―Itachi-kun, muchas gracias por venir. ―El aludido sonrió hacia el rubio mayor.

―No hay de qué, Minato-san. Hinata-chan ¿está todo?―La chica asintió, metiendo la última bolsa en el maletero del coche del Uchiha.

―Gracias, Itachi-kun. ―Hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento; Sasuke bufó, metiéndose (¡al fin!) en el coche al lado de su hermano mientras Hinata se acomodaba en la parte de atrás. La chica dio una última mirada a la casa en la que había pasado el mejor verano de toda su vida. Itachi arrancó el coche y esperó al que el de Minato se adelantara para así seguirlo.

―¿Te dejaremos directamente en tu casa, Hinata-chan?―La chica asintió. Sasuke la miró por el espejo y se giró un poco hacia ella.

―¿Cómo está el dobe?―Hinata se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

―Bien, creo. Ya vuelve a sonreír como antes. ―Sasuke pareció tremendamente aliviado al oírla, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

―¿Y Shinachiku? Tengo entendido que es un bebé muy bueno. ―Hinata sonrió ahora con los ojos brillantes, mirando para la nuca de Itachi.

―Es muy bueno. Apenas llora, aunque sí te hace saber bien claro cuando algo lo molesta o no le gusta. ―Sasuke elevó ligeramente las comisuras de su boca.

―Tiene a quién parecerse. ―Hinata soltó una risita, entendiendo a la perfección lo que Sasuke quería decir.

El viaje resultó más placentero de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado en un principio. No se dieron prisa, disfrutando del trayecto. Pararon a comer en una pequeña cafetería de un área de servicio, en la que aprovecharon también para darle el biberón a Shinachiku y para ir los adultos al baño.

Minato y Kushina observaban con atención la relación tan estrecha que parecía haber surgido entre su hijo y Hinata.

―Se ven tan bien los dos juntos… ―suspiró Kushina, sentada al lado de su marido en la mesa. Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una mesa aparte, ya que no cabían todos en una y, sin que nadie lo propusiera, Naruto había agarrado del brazo a la peliazul para sentarla con él en otro sitio, dejando así que los hermanos Uchiha compartieran una mesa con sus padres―. ¿Crees que lo arruine?―Minato sonrió a su mujer.

―Lo dudo. Se nota que Hinata es importante para él. No meterá la pata. No esta vez.

―Eso espero'ttebane. ―Terminaron de comer, pidieron la cuenta y reanudaron el viaje, ahora con Kushina y Sasuke al volante de los respectivos vehículos.

Aún tardaron unas dos horas y media en llegar a Konoha. Naruto se sintió nostálgico al volver a ver aquel paisaje urbano que lo había visto crecer. Suspiró y miró para Shinachiku, quién dormía plácidamente en su sillita de seguridad.

Minato e Itachi enfilaron por la avenida principal hacia el norte, todo en línea recta. Irían a dejar primero a Hinata y luego ya se dirigirían a su casa. Llegaron a su destino y pararon frente a una gran casa que más bien parecía una mansión. Tras asegurarse de que Shinachiku seguía dormidito Naruto salió del coche y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Hinata, quién sacaba las bolsas del maletero de Itachi.

―¡Hinata-chan, déjame ayudarte con eso!―A la chica no le dio tiempo a protestar puesto que Naruto le arrebató ambas maletas de las manos. Hinata se sonrojó cuando él se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso. La siguió hasta la verja que guardaba la imponente entrada de gravilla. Hinata timbró y enseguida le abrieron. Pensó que el rubio la dejaría allí, mas sin embargo decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta principal. Con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, Hinata se amoldó a su paso.

Llegaron frente a la entrada y Hinata volvió a timbrar. Mientras esperaban, el rubio dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se giró a mirarla.

―Naruto-kun, gracias por…

―No se merecen. ―Naruto se rascó la nuca―. En realidad, soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti. Por todo. Así que gracias, Hinata-chan. ―La chica negó con la cabeza.

―N-no tienes por qué darlas. ―Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio, ambos nerviosos y sonrojados.

―Hinata-chan yo… quería decirte que… que estar contigo este verano ha sido… genial y que… eh… m-me gustaría quedar contigo más veces, que me acompañaras, no sé, a dar paseos con Shinachiku o… simplemente a dar una vuelta por ahí. ―Omitió el _los dos solos_ porque no quería apresurar las cosas, ni tampoco asustarla.

Por su parte, el corazón de Hinata parecía haber redoblado el ritmo, las mariposas revoloteando desesperadas en su estómago, las piernas a punto de convertirse en gelatina.

Naruto, su Naruto ¡¿le estaba pidiendo una cita?! Bueno, no había sido muy explícito pero… era eso lo que estaba insinuando ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Creyó que desfallecería y tuvo que armarse de todo su autocontrol para no caer redonda allí mismo. Respiró hondo.

―M-me encantaría, Naruto-kun. ―El Uzumaki esbozó una sonrisa, una de esas que a Hinata siempre la hacían creer que podría iluminar con ellas un estadio entero si se lo proponía.

―¡Genial! Entonces, estamos en contacto. ―Hinata asintió, preguntándose el por qué en su casa tardaban tanto en abrir la puerta―. Hinata-chan… ―La peliazul levantó la vista una vez más hacia Naruto, solo para encontrarse que este se había acercado a ella sin que lo percibiera. Empezó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa por su cercanía, no acababa de acostumbrarse.

Pero lo que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa fue que el chico abarcara su rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo para luego bajar el rostro y plantarle un breve aunque delicado beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ahora sí, Hinata sintió que podía morir feliz. La puerta de su casa se abrió por fin y, con una última sonrisa, Naruto se separó de ella, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino de vuelta a donde lo esperaban sus padres y los hermanos Uchiha. Dejando a una más que confundida aunque felicísima, Hinata.

―¡Vaya, qué suerte tienes, nee-sama!―Hinata salió de su trance al oír la maliciosa voz de su hermanita menor. Parpadeó varias veces y miró para la niña.

―¡Hanabi! T-tú… ¡¿te has tardado a propósito?!―exclamó, casi al borde de la histeria.

―Es que os veíais tan tiernos que no podía dejar que os despidierais de forma sosa. Además, se notaba que él quería besarte. No sé por qué al final se acobardó. ―Hinata miró incrédula para su hermana menor.

―¡¿Me has espiado?!

―¡Solo quería darte un poquito de felicidad! Sé que te mueres por ese rubio atolondrado.

―¡Hanabi!―La castaña sonrió de forma inocente y entró en la casa, seguida de una enfadada Hinata, mientras uno de los empleados de la casa recogía las maletas olvidadas de la peliazul y las metía en el interior.

* * *

Naruto estaba haciendo cola en la secretaría de la universidad, sumamente nervioso. El sudor le caía por la nuca y las manos donde llevaba el sobre con todos los papeles para formalizar la matrícula le temblaban. Miró para atrás una vez más, cerciorándose de que Shinachiku no lloraba y de que Sasuke y Shikamaru se estuvieran encargando bien de vigilarlo.

O algo así: Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el manillar del cochecito, con cara de "¿Qué coño hago yo aquí?", mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en las escaleras con su habitual rictus de perpetuo fastidio.

Suspiró. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la fantástica (nótese el sarcasmo) idea de pedirles a esos dos que lo ayudaran con todos los papeles para ingresar en la universidad?

Oh, sí: a él. Por desgracia, no tenía a nadie más a quién pedírselo. Aunque debía agradecer que Shinachiku no estuviera llorando o entonces sí que estaría metido en un buen lío. La cola avanzó y el rubio vio con alegría que el siguiente turno era el suyo. Esperó como quince minutos más hasta que la chica que tenía delante terminó y entonces avanzó hacia la ventanilla de la secretaría. La mujer que había detrás, una de las secretarias de la facultad, tomó el sobre que le tendía y lo abrió, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

―Veamos: DNI, hoja de matrícula, el justificante del banco, datos personales… Parece que todo está en orden. Bienvenido a la facultad de arquitectura. ―La mujer le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió el gesto, algo débil. Cuando al fin encontró sus pies para moverse de vuelta hacia donde estaban sus amigos, su cerebro estaba como desconectado.

―_Lo he hecho. Dios mío ¡lo he hecho!_―Cuando llegó donde Sasuke y Shikamaru esperaban junto a Shinachiku sonreía ampliamente.

Ambos morenos se miraron entre sí con las cejas alzadas pero no comentaron nada al respecto. Para Naruto, el haber podido ingresar en la universidad, era un gran paso, sobre todo porque él nunca había sido de estudiar mucho ni de sacar notas muy altas.

La paternidad lo había cambiado. Pero para bien. Y también Hinata había influido en ese cambio.

―¿Tomamos algo?―preguntó Shikamaru dando un gran bostezo. Naruto consultó la hora en su móvil y asintió.

―Es la hora del biberón de Shinachiku. Yo iré, de todas maneras, ¿Teme?―Sasuke se encogió de hombros y con eso dio a entender que no le importaba mucho. Mientras empujaba el carrito hacia la cafetería del campus Naruto se preguntó como era posible que sus mejores amigos fueran un emo y un vago.

Si algún día necesitaba que lo sacaran de un incendio lo llevaba claro.

Se sentaron en una mesa bastante amplia que quedaba lo suficientemente aislada como para que el cochecito de bebé de Shinachiku no estorbara el paso de las demás personas. Naruto tomó en brazos a su hijo y abrió la bolsa, sacando un biberón, el termo y la leche en polvo.

―Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que los bebés se toman esa porquería. Sabe horrible―comentó Shikamaru, haciendo una mueca. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―No es tan malo. Lo peor viene si te vomita. Ahí sí que huele horrible. ―Naruto arrugó la nariz, recordando un episodio en el que Shinachiku había devuelto un biberón entero por apresurarse demasiado a tomarlo. Ni con el baño largo que se dio luego fue capaz de quitarse el mal olor de encima. O al menos esa impresión tuvo él.

―Parece mentira, dobe. Tú, el payaso de la clase, el que apenas lograba aprobar raspado, en la universidad. ―Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo mientras terminaba de echar las cucharadas correspondientes de leche en el agua caliente.

―Podría decir lo mismo de Shikamaru.

―No me compares con alguien tan problemático como tú. Yo estudiaba.

―Sí, cuando tu madre te sacaba la zapatilla. ―Shikamaru desvió la vista algo sonrojado. Naruto sonrió triunfante. Había dado en el clavo.

―¿Qué queréis?―preguntó un camarero.

Los tres chicos pidieron refrescos y el camarero volvió enseguida con su pedido. Naruto cerró el biberón, lo agitó bien y lo destapó. Shinachiku ya movía los pies, impaciente, al ver su tan ansiado alimento en la mano de su padre.

―Va, Shina-chan. ―En cuanto el pequeño enganchó la tetina empezó a chupar de ella con fuerza, como si estuviera hambriento. Naruto rio.

―Conque al final escogiste arquitectura. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Sasuke―. ¿Por tu madre?

―Supongo que sí. A ella le hubiese gustado estudiar esta carrera, pero mi abuelo no la dejó. Se conformó con diseño de interiores. Y vosotros ¿derecho? De Sasuke me lo esperaba pero no de ti, Shikamaru. ―El Nara suspiró, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer la cabeza sobre estos.

―Es problemático, pero es lo que más me llama la atención. Mi madre está que no cabe en sí de orgullo.

―Puedo imaginármelo.

―¿Y Karin?―Naruto miró para Sasuke y sonrió de medio lado.

―Medicina. Sabes que le fascina todo ese rollo de la anatomía y el cuerpo humano. Ino también quería entrar en medicina ¿no?

―Sí, pero al final se decantó por enfermería. A ella tampoco se le da bien estudiar y dice que no podrá aguantar en medicina. No está deprimida, por el contrario, está entusiasmadísima. Dice que no ve la hora de empezar. Puede que por el camino también se saque la licencia de paramédico. O eso me dijo.

―Hmp, quién lo diría. Todos en la universidad―dijo Sasuke.

―Sí… Kiba en veterinaria, Shino en biología, Chōji en la escuela de hostelería, Hinata-chan en Bellas Artes… ―Una breve chispa cruzó por sus ojos azules al mencionar el nombre de la Hyūga. Sí que le ha pegado fuerte esta vez, pensaron el Nara y el Uchiha.

Shinachiku terminó el biberón, Naruto lo puso a eructar y después lo metió de nuevo en el cochecito; lo meneó un poco hasta que los ojitos verdes del pequeño se cerraron, sin duda agotado por haber andado de un lado para otro con su padre aquella mañana. No solo había ido a la universidad, sino que también había estado las primeras horas de la mañana en la tienda con su madre. Naruto había manifestado su deseo de trabajar aunque fuera a tiempo parcial, no podía dejar que sus padre los mantuviesen a él y a Shinachiku.

Minato y Kushina intentaron negarse, diciéndole que no era necesario, pero él no había dado su brazo a torcer. Al final, su madre le impuso la condición de que si quería trabajar lo haría con ella, en su tienda. Aunque tenía una asistente que la ayudaba Kushina se veía a veces desbordada por el trabajo, teniendo que rechazar a potenciales clientes por falta de tiempo para atenderlos como era debido. Así que llevaba tiempo pensando en contratar a alguien para que se quedara en la tienda mientras ella y su asistente estaban fuera. Alguien que tratara con proveedores, llevara las facturas, el inventario, la apertura y el cierre, apuntara citas acorde a su agenda etc.

Naruto no había podido negarse. De haberlo hecho su madre se hubiese enfadado hasta el infinito. Además, iba a recibir un sueldo acorde a sus labores y, conociendo a su progenitora, estaba seguro de que no le daría ningún trato de favor. Kushina como jefa era aterradora. La había visto antes en ese rol y daba escalofríos cuando algo no le gustaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un móvil. Los tres chicos comprobaron sus respectivos teléfonos.

―Ha sido el mío―les dijo el rubio, desbloqueándolo y entrando al whatssapp. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al ver un mensaje de Hinata. Le había contado que esa mañana iría a matricularse a la universidad y que si quería ir a celebrarlo por la tarde con él y con Shinachiku.

El _sí_ que brillaba ante él lo hizo sonreír como bobo. Sasuke y Shikamaru se miraron una vez más y menearon la cabeza.

Naruto Uzumaki no tenía remedio.

* * *

―¡Hinata-chan, aquí!―Naruto agitó el brazo en dirección a la chica de ojos perla, quién acababa de llegar al lugar que había acordado con el rubio para verse. Empezó a dirigirse hacia él, más nerviosa que nunca antes en su vida. Le había llevado prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde elegir la ropa que se pondría. Por supuesto, Ino, Tenten y Karin la habían ayudado.

Levantó la vista deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del chico y automáticamente se quedó sin respiración: estaba guapísimo. El cabello dorado alborotado resplandecía al sol, igual que sus ojos azules. Una camisa azul claro arremangada hasta las codos y unos pantalones pirata vaqueros de verano lo hacían ver de lo más atractivo.

Por su parte Naruto tampoco podía apartar los ojos de Hinata; desde que la había visto ir hacia él con su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en aquel vestido de encaje blanco con manga francesa y falda algo más corta de lo que normalmente la chica solía llevar, todo ello compaginado con unas sandalias planas marrones. El toque de color lo ponía la pequeña mochilita roja que Hinata llevaba prendida a la espalda a modo de bolso.

Estaba preciosa. Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, Hinata se había arreglado especialmente para su cita, al igual que había hecho él. Se había pasado toda la mañana saqueando su armario y el de su padre, hasta que su madre, cansada de verlo deambular de habitación a habitación, fue quien le escogió el vestuario. Incluso vistió ella misma a Shinachiku, con un peto de ganchillo color crema y unos patucos que hacían juego.

―Estás… muy guapa. ―Quiso decir preciosa pero no se atrevió, temiendo que aquello fuera demasiado atrevido de su parte.

Hinata se sonrojó.

―T-tú también estás muy guapo, Naruto-kun. ―El Uzumaki sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, con un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos.

―Gracias. ―Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Hinata concentrada en sus zapatos y Naruto en el paisaje que los rodeaba―. Esto… ¿paseamos?

―Cla-claro. ―Echaron a andar por el parque, sin seguir ningún rumbo en particular. Tanto silencio le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios a Naruto, así que carraspeó, buscando algo qué decir para romper el hielo.

―Bueno… ¿ya tienes todo arreglado para las clases?―Hinata asintió sin mirarlo.

―Sí. Papá incluso convirtió una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa en un estudio de arte para mí. ―Naruto la miró con asombro.

―¿Tu padre? ¿En serio? ¿El viejo amargado de Hiashi?

―¡No le digas así, Naruto-kun!―Al fin Hinata lo miró, con algo de molestia―. S-sé que papá y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero… ahora nos llevamos mejor. Estamos bien. ―Los ojos azules del Uzumaki brillaron al observar la sonrisa que esbozaron los labios femeninos.

―Me alegro un montón por ti, Hinata-chan. En serio. Te lo mereces'ttebayo. ―La chica enrojeció.

―Gra-gracias. Y enhorabuena a ti también, Naruto-kun. Felicidades por entrar en arquitectura. ―Naruto miró para Shinachiku unos segundos, que movía las manitas y los pies y trataba de sonreír. Él también sonrió.

―Gracias. Sé que fue una decisión de última hora y no sé si habré escogido bien o si conseguiré salir adelante pero…

―Y-yo sé que lo harás bien. Naruto-kun nunca se rinde. ―Naruto la miró una vez más; la tierna sonrisa que ella tenía pintada en su rostro lo hizo sentir una calidez inmensa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, alargó un brazo hasta rodear la cintura de ella y la pegó a él, hundiendo al tiempo la nariz en su melena negro azulada. Hinata se quedó estática, con todo el cuerpo rígido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

―Gracias, Hinata-chan. Tú siempre has creído en mí. Gracias. ―Con sorpresa, Hinata notó como el cuerpo masculino temblaba levemente, como si Naruto se estuviese conteniendo de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, en medio de un parque lleno de gente y abrazado a ella.

Levantó los brazos y le rodeó la cintura, pegando su mejilla contra su pecho, aovillándose bajo la barbilla masculina.

―Y siempre lo haré, Naruto-kun. ―Naruto inspiró hondo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de sus pecho. Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por aquel maravilloso sonido.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Shinachiku lanzó un pequeño grito, como exigiendo atención. Ambos se separaron y, todavía sin separarse, se sonrieron, los dos sonrojados pero felices.

―¿Sabes? Antes te mentí. ―Hinata parpadeó, sin entender―. No estás guapa―bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los pliegues de la oreja de ella―, estás preciosa―susurró.

Y Hinata sintió que su corazón explotaría de un momento a otro.

Como amaba a ese rubio atolondrado de ojos azules.

**Fin Capítulo 5**

* * *

**¡Y aquí llega la primera cita no-oficial! ¿Qué? ¿Tan emocionados como yo por ver que estos dos poquito a poquito se van acercando y construyendo algo hermoso? ¡Ay, si es que el NaruHina te da hasta diabetes, pero de esa que recibes de buen grado porque son puro amooooooooor! (?).**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo ayer, pero... ¿a que no sabéis qué? ¡Me quedé frita! Por eso lo subo ahora, esta mañana de miércoles, mientras escucho una de mis canciones favoritas y con toda la casa _casi_ en silencio. Pena del _casi_, pero bueh, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Me conformo con lo que tengo xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review después de todas estas divagaciones sin sentido? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **(¡gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia! Pues, oye, escribes bastante bien español. Lo digo de verdad. Tan solo se te cuela alguna cosilla, pero es lógico y comprensible, y es algo en lo que patinan la mayoría de los extranjeros que aprenden nuestro idioma, así que no te preocupes xDDD), **Marys**, **Guest **y a **Guest**!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡YAHOI! Y otra semanita que se nos va. Honestamente, pensaba esperar al viernes para subir este capítulo, pero al final me encontré con un par de horas libres ahora mismito y me dije "¿Por qué no? Que luego igual llega el viernes y lo tienes a tope. Aprovecha el momento, nena" (?).**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**(¡¿A ALGUIEN MÁS LE EMOCIONÓ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE _BORUTO_?! ¡SI ES QUE NO PUEDO CON TANTA TERNURAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Murmuró maldiciones mientras observaba los apuntes frente a él. Las fórmulas matemáticas parecían burlarse de sus ojeras, de su cabello despeinado y de su mal humor. Shinachiku dormía, por fin, a su lado, en su tumbona. Mordisqueó el lápiz, intentando buscarle sentido en su cansada mente a lo que las hojas frente a él exponían. Al menos aquel era un día tranquilo en la tienda, se dijo.

No había sido fácil, pero nada fácil, adaptarse al nuevo horario y al cambio de ritmo. Shinachiku seguía despertándose por las noches y a pesar de la sugerencia de sus padres de convertir una de las habitaciones libres en un cuarto para su nieto Naruto se había negado en redondo. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con Shinachiku en la misma habitación, y no quería estar lejos de él si empezaba a llorar.

Resopló, pasándose una mano por los cabellos rubios, hechos un desastre de tantas veces que se los había agarrado, mesado y tironeado de ellos. Al final lanzó el lápiz sobre la mesa, molesto y enfadado de pronto con el mundo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que empezaron las clases. Apenas tenía tiempo para verse con sus amigos y ya no digamos para hablar con ellos. Sus conversaciones con Hinata también se habían reducido al mínimo, debido a las nuevas obligaciones de ambos como universitarios.

Lo entendía, de veras que sí, pero era jodidamente exasperante. Después de su última cita (Naruto no quería calificarla de otra manera) no se habían vuelto a ver y aquello lo tenía ciertamente desesperado, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora en cosas en las que no necesitaba ni deseaba pensar.

¿Y si Hinata encontraba a otro chico en la universidad que le gustara? ¿Y si llegaba un punto en que por culpa de sus respectivos deberes dejaban de verse y hablarse? ¿Y si ella se había dado cuenta de lo pesado y molesto que era tratar con un chico que tenía un bebé a su cargo? ¿Y si ya no quería a Shinachiku?

¡Dios, se estaba volviendo un paranoico! Y eso que se había prometido a sí mismo no apresurar ni forzar las cosas…

¡A la mierda, necesitaba verla, abrazarla y…

La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente y levantó la cabeza. Hizo una mueca al ver a un señor de unos treinta y tantos vestido con un traje de esos modernos, sin corbata, muy a lo hípster, con unas gafas cuadradas adornándole el rostro y ese aire de persona superior. El hombre alzó una ceja al reparar en su persona, seguramente detallando la mala cara que presentaba.

Claro, que se pusiera él a cuidar de un bebé las veinticuatro horas del día siete días a la semana. Estúpidos prejuicios.

Recordándose que su madre lo mataría si no hacía bien su trabajo respiró hondo y, levantándose de la silla, compuso su mejor sonrisa.

―¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?―Tras unos segundos más de estarlo observando (Naruto tuvo que hacer uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no pagar su mal humor con el hípster) el hombre al fin se le acercó.

―Sí. Estoy buscando a Kushina. ―Naruto ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién era ese tipo para tratar de manera tan familiar a su madre?

―Mi madre no se encuentra en estos momentos. Si puedo serle yo de ayuda… ―El supuesto cliente miró un momento para el lugar en el que Shinachiku dormitaba y luego volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia él. Naruto contó mentalmente hasta diez.

―Habíamos quedado en que esta semana vendría a hablar con ella por un asunto. No esperaba no encontrarla.

―_Jodido arrogante de mierda. Mamá ¿con qué gente te juntas?_―Pensó Naruto para sí mismo. Sonrió, forzando al máximo las comisuras de sus labios―. ¿Tenía cita?―preguntó, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, revisando la agenda que tenía sobre la mesa.

―Creo que no. ―Naruto rodó los ojos, volviéndose hacia la pantalla del ordenador, buscando el calendario.

―Dígame su nombre. A lo mejor lo anotamos como visita y no como cita. ―El hombre suspiró, como si estuviera hablando con un estúpido al que tenía que explicarle las cosas más de dos veces para que las entendiera. Naruto tuvo que apretar el puño que tenía libre.

―_Recuerda, Naruto, en ello te va el sueldo'dattebayo_. ―Claro que el pobre hombre no sabía que había escogido uno de los peores días para cruzarse en el camino de Naruto Uzumaki.

―Takeshi, Takeshi Kimura. ―Naruto revisó minuciosamente el calendario virtual hasta que al fin dio con el dichoso nombre.

―Hum… Veo que sí está aquí, Kimura-san, pero mi madre lo tiene anotado como visita para… ¿la semana próxima?―Volvió sus ojos azules al hombre y este dejó escapar un segundo suspiro.

―Sí, pero pensé que era buena idea pasarme por aquí y hablar con ella en persona sobre algunas cosas. ―Naruto asintió; de reojo, vio como Shinachiku comenzaba a removerse, indicando que pronto se despertaría.

―Bueno… mi madre en estos momentos no está, como ya le he dicho, está haciendo un reconocimiento en una casa. Si quiere, puedo anotarle para una cita. ―Tomó la agenda y pasó las páginas, buscando un hueco libre aquella misma semana. Estaba seguro de que el estirado con cara de estreñido no querría esperar mucho más.

―Lo cierto es que me urge un poco ¿no podría llamarla y pedirle que venga?―Naruto crispó los dedos. ¿Por qué la gente con pasta se creía con el derecho de exigir todo siempre? No pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, y eso que el teme había amainado mucho con los años.

Luego pensó en su padre. No, no todo el mundo con dinero se creía el ombligo del mundo. El padre de Hinata tampoco era así.

―Puedo intentarlo―le dijo Naruto, sabedor de que su madre mandaría al tipo este a freír espárragos de la forma más sutil y fina que se le ocurriera. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de móvil de empresa de su madre, sabiendo de antemano que le contestaría su asistente.

―¿Diga?―Sonó la voz suave de una mujer.

―¿Konan? Soy Naruto. Está aquí el señor Kimura, dice que necesita hablar con mamá de forma urgente.

―Pero habíamos quedado con él la semana que viene…

―Lo sé, está anotado en el calendario, pero insiste en que es urgente y que tiene que ver a mamá hoy. ―Oyó el suspiro resignado de Konan al otro lado del teléfono, como si no fuera algo nuevo el que algunos clientes se creyeran con el derecho de pedir que ellas estuvieran disponibles para ellos cuando les viniera en gana.

―Un segundo, Naruto-kun, hablaré con Kushina-san. ―Naruto oyó un breve intercambio de palabras entre Konan y su madre; como había supuesto, su progenitora parecía sumamente molesta por la interrupción.

―¿Naruto? Pásame a Kimura-san. ―El rubio se apresuró a obedecer, pasándole al auricular al hípster. El hombre sonrió con superioridad y tomó el aparato, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de pasta.

Naruto se guardó la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios, mientras se inclinaba sobre Shinachiku, quien ya había abierto los ojos y bostezaba. Lo desenganchó de las correas que lo ataban y lo tomó en brazos, sabiendo que de no hacerlo empezaría a llorar.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como el rostro del señor Kimura pasaba de la arrogancia a la sorpresa y de ahí a la estupefacción. Oh, sí, le encantaba cuando su madre ponía en su sitio a otros que no fueran él. Nadie pasaba por encima de Kushina Uzumaki.

―Es-está bien, Kushina-san, lo entiendo. L-la veré en mi oficina la semana que viene, entonces. Muchas gracias por atenderme. ―Le devolvió al auricular a Naruto y, murmurando una seca despedida, salió del local.

Solo entonces Naruto se echó a reír, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara con sus ojitos verdes rebosando curiosidad.

―Shina-chan, tu abuela es de temer. Ya lo comprobarás cuando seas un poco más grande'ttebayo. ―El niño hizo un gorgorito y de pronto estiró una manita para agarrar uno de los largos mechones de su padre y tirar de él. Naruto se quejó―. Hey, eso duele, bebé. ―Consiguió desengancharse los pequeños deditos de Shinachiku del mechón y se pasó la mano por el pelo―. Aunque me ha crecido bastante… ¿debería cortármelo?―Miró para Shinachiku y sonrió―. Creo que eso se merece una consulta femenina… ―Amplió la sonrisa; ya tenía una excusa para llamar a Hinata sin parecer un desesperado.

* * *

Hinata sonrió observando la pintura sobre el anteriormente pulcro lienzo blanco. El profesor les había pedido que dibujaran algo que representara lo que para ellos era la inocencia y, por algún motivo, los ojos verdes de Shinachiku fue lo que vino a su mente. Pronto tenía un retrato del pequeño bebé rubio, mostrando aquella expresión de asombro cada vez que algo lo desconcertaba.

―Muy buen trabajo, Hyūga. ―La aludida se volvió y se sonrojó al ver al profesor detrás de ella, observando su retrato―. ¿Se lo ha inventado o… ―Negó con la cabeza.

―E-es… el hijo de un amigo. ―Se mordió el labio inferior, con el dolor haciendo mella en su corazón tras pronunciar aquella frase.

―Entiendo. ―Los ojos del profesor se clavaron en ella unos segundos para acto seguido desviarse y continuar su ronda por la clase. Hinata dejó el pincel con mano temblorosa sobre el caballete; de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir con el retrato.

―Es muy bonito. ―Hinata se sobresaltó al oír una segunda voz tras ella. Giró su cuerpo en la banqueta sobre la que estaba sentada; se relajó al ver a Sai Himura, uno de sus compañeros con el que había establecido una especie de relación amigable y cercana. A pesar del carácter algo extraño del chico y de su apariencia de "muerto viviente", como lo calificaban algunos de sus compañeros.

Ciertamente la piel extremadamente pálida, los ojos negros, la sonrisa normalmente falsa y esa manía que tenía de vestir siempre de negro y de decir a todas horas lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua había conseguido que la mayoría de los estudiantes de su mismo curso lo rehuyeran. Pero a Hinata le gustaba, Sai tenía alma de artista y su extrema sinceridad, aunque a veces podía doler, era algo que la peliazul agradecía.

―Gracias, Sai-kun. ―Echó un vistazo a la pintura de Sai, la cual representaba a dos niños tomados de las manos en lo que parecía ser un prado―. Tu dibujo también es precioso.

―Mm, no es cierto. Está muy mal hecho y dudo mucho que logre terminarlo. ―Hinata lo miró, interrogante, pero Sai se limitó a encogerse de hombros―. Ya me las apañaré. Me inventaré un rostro. ―En ese momento el profesor anunció el final de la clase y los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus materiales para salir cuanto antes―. ¿Comemos algo?

―Claro. ―Hinata se colgó su bolsa de un hombro y salió en compañía del pelinegro. Su móvil vibró en ese momento―. Disculpa un segundo. ―Rebuscó en el interior de su bolsa hasta dar con él. Lo desbloqueó y una sonrisa tonta adornó sus labios al ver un mensaje de Naruto en el que le decía que la echaba de menos, que su madre era una tirana y la universidad una esclavizadora. Soltó una risita y le contestó.

A su lado, Sai alzó una ceja, intrigado por la gama de emociones que pasó por el rostro de su nueva amiga.

―¿Tu novio?―Hinata dio un respingo ante la pregunta de Sai. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus pálidas mejillas.

―N-no, so-solo un buen amigo… ―El móvil volvió a vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Intentando hacer como si nada reanudó su camino en compañía de Sai mientras contestaba con la mano que le quedaba libre.

―Yo diría que es más que eso. ―Hinata volvió a enrojecer―. No soy muy bueno leyendo a las personas, pero diría que sientes algo por él... o ella. ―Señaló con la barbilla al teléfono móvil. Hinata suspiró, ligeramente sonrojada, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la pantalla.

―Eso no lo puedo negar―murmuró, con algo de vergüenza. ¿Tan obvia era que incluso alguien ten negado para las emociones como Sai se había percatado de sus sentimientos fácilmente?

Suspiró. El amor era demasiado complicado. Podía llenarte de felicidad y a la vez sumirte en la desesperación más absoluta.

Llegaron a la cafetería y fueron a la barra a pedir. Se acomodaron en una mesa libre mientras esperaban. Hinata terminó su conversación y guardó el móvil, suspirando de nuevo.

―¿Te gusta mucho esa persona?―Hinata miró durante varios segundos para los ojos insondables y oscuros de Sai antes de contestar.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él: Sai nunca juzgaba, nunca daba las cosas por sentado y no tenía prejuicios de ningún tipo. Podías hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

―Sí. ―Uno de los camareros apareció con su comida y ambos le agradecieron. Cuando Hinata creyó que podría librarse de una conversación algo incómoda para ella una mata de cabello rubio largo cubrió su visión, a la vez que unos pálidos brazos la estrujaban desde atrás.

―¡Qué alegría encontrarte, Hina! ¡No pensé verte a estas horas!―Hinata sonrió al percatarse de quién era.

―¡Ino-chan!―La Hyūga se puso inmediatamente en pie y abrazó a su amiga―. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No tienes clase?

―Hoy no. ―Los ojos azules de Ino se desviaron entonces al misterioso chico todo vestido de negro que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que su amiga―. ¿Y tu amigo?―Hinata se separó de la rubia y los presentó.

―Ino-chan, este es Sai Himura, es compañero mío en la facultad. Sai-kun, esta es Ino Yamanaka, una muy buena amiga. ―El chico sonrió y se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano a Ino, quién la tomó, algo desconcertada por la manera tan rara en la que Sai había sonreído.

―Encantado. No todos los días conozco a una belleza como tú. ―En un segundo, Hinata vio lo que nunca pensó ver: a una Ino total y absolutamente roja, actuando de pronto de forma tímida y recatada.

―Gra-gracias. T-tú también eres muy… guapo. ―Sai alzó una ceja, algo confuso por el cambio ten repentino de comportamiento en la rubia.

―¿Ino-chan?―Pero los ojos azules de su amiga estaban fijos en la figura del pelinegro. Hinata ladeó la cabeza, algo confusa pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Acaso esto era amor a primera vista?

A todas luces, parecía que sí.

* * *

Naruto ingresó en su casa sonriendo como bobo, rememorando la corta conversación que había mantenido con Hinata por el móvil.

_Pienso que te verías muy guapo con el pelo corto. Aunque así estás muy bien_.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Esa misma tarde iría a la peluquería a darse un buen corte. Además, sentía que era algo que quería y necesitaba hacer. Tal vez así pudiera deshacerse de parte de los sentimientos negativos que a veces lo asolaban, tal vez así pudiera dejar atrás esa etapa llamada adolescencia que si bien le había traído alegrías también desgracias.

Ya no era un niño, y tampoco un adolescente descerebrado, sentía que estaba empezando a crecer como persona, a madurar, como dirían sus padres.

Además, Hinata le había dicho que se vería muy guapo con el pelo corto. Y el que ella le diese su aprobación era más que suficiente para que Naruto tomara la decisión.

Dejó las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y empezó a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Era la hora de comer y el delicioso olor que provenía del horno le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Su padre se asomó por la cocina con Shinachiku en brazos. Desde que su nieto había venido al mundo Minato pasaba más tiempo en casa y menos en la oficina. Su nieto le había dado la excusa perfecta para ello.

―¿Y mamá?―preguntó Naruto dejando unos minutos de colocar la compra y yendo hacia su padre y su hijo para saludar a su bebé; le acarició con cuidado su cabecita cubierta por cortos mechoncitos rubios y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Viene ahora. La comida estará enseguida. ―Naruto asintió. Su padre cocinaba de maravilla; no es que su madre no, pero Kushina detestaba cocinar, por lo que solía delegar en su marido dicha tarea siempre que podía.

Terminó de guardar todo lo que había ido a comprar al súper y fue a reunirse con Shinachiku y Minato al salón, donde su padre veía las noticias del mediodía con Shinachiku entre sus brazos. Naruto le pidió silenciosamente que se lo pasara y Minato obedeció. Naruto pegó al bebé a su pecho y aspiró el dulce aroma que su hijo desprendía. Shinachiku lo miraba fijamente mientras tiraba del chupete con tranquilidad.

―¿No ha llorado mucho?―Minato negó.

―Tan solo se quejó para que le cambiara el pañal, pero nada más. ―Naruto asintió, meciendo a Shinachiku―. También ya ha comido. Estaba intentando que se durmiera cuando has llegado. ―Naruto agradeció en su mente toda la ayuda que sus padres le estaban brindando. Sin ellos, seguramente se sentiría perdido.

Y Hinata. Aún no había podido agradecerle como era debido todo lo que ella había hecho por él y por Shinachiku. Se había roto la cabeza intentando buscar algo que mostrara la profundidad de los sentimientos que ella había comenzado a despertar en él. Aunque en ocasiones pensaba que eso la asustaría y entonces desechaba la idea, pero luego se decía que le debía al menos… hacer algo por ella.

―Hoy por la tarde iré a cortarme el pelo―soltó, para intentar distraer su mente de sus confusos pensamientos. Minato se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Los ojos azules de su hijo, tan iguales a los suyos propios, parecían estar ausentes, distraídos, pero él lo conocía bien y sabía que Naruto estaba pensando en algo, algo importante por la manera en la que fruncía las cejas y los labios.

―¿Y eso? Creí que adorabas tu cabello largo. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Y así es pero… ―Miró para Shinachiku―. Creo… creo que lo necesito. No sé cómo explicarlo… es algo que… quiero hacer. Pienso que… me hará bien… desprenderme del pasado o algo así. ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Es raro?―Clavó sus orbes azules en los de su progenitor, quién negó.

―No, al contrario. Si es lo que quieres… Contendré a tu madre―dijo Minato, divertido.

Naruto alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Sí, su madre adoraba su pelo largo y rubio. Recordó como de pequeño podía pasarse horas y horas acariciándoselo o peinándoselo. También recordó una vez, cuando aún iba al instituto, en el que se había cabreado con un profesor y se había saltado su clase, yendo a parar al patio, bajo un enorme árbol. Su sitio favorito para echarse siestas cuando no le apetecía ir a clases.

Entonces Hinata había aparecido, preocupada por su repentina desaparición, pero lejos de echarle un sermón o recriminarle, se había dejado caer a su lado en silencio, haciéndole compañía. Pronto se había visto recostado en el césped, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en las piernas de la chica, atraído por la calidez y la calma que la presencia de la Hyūga siempre le propiciaba; mientras ella, en un movimiento demasiado atrevido en alguien tan tímido, pasaba sus dedos una y otra vez por su pelo, calmándolo casi al instante, relajándolo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó se había encontrado con una Hinata igualmente dormida, con su cara cayendo hacia delante, los traviesos mechones largos y negroazulados enmarcando su precioso rostro. Fascinado por aquella faz que parecía de porcelana no había podido resistirse e, incorporándose, se había acercado a los labios femeninos, robándole así un pequeño beso que lo había hecho enrojecer nada más separarse de ella.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a la propia Hinata. Pero ese había sido su primer beso y le había sabido a gloria divina. Claro que nunca fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta, no cuando se suponía que estaba enamorado de otra chica que no era Hinata, y lo que menos quería en el mundo era hacerle daño.

Quiso reír de la ironía: al final, intuía que se lo había hecho igualmente, fuera consciente o no de ello. Pero Hinata nunca le había reprochado nada ni tampoco había intentado ser algo más que amigos.

Suspiró.

Los sentimientos eran complicados.

* * *

En la peluquería no había mucha gente. Una chica muy amable fue a atenderlo nada más entrar y lo guio hasta el espacio que tenían reservado para los hombres. Allí, un chico apenas unos años mayor que él lo instó a sentarse en una de las sillas y lo cubrió con la tela, para evitar que los pelos sueltos se le colaran por el cuello.

―Vaya, tienes un cabello precioso. ―Naruto sintió las manos del peluquero amasar su pelo y sonrió, algo forzadamente―. ¿Por qué quieres cortarlo? Puedo arreglártelo y…

―No―lo interrumpió el Uzumaki―. Quiero cortarlo―dijo, tajante. El chico pareció observarlo unos segundos para luego suspirar con resignación.

―Es una pena pero si es lo que quieres… el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Dime ¿habías pensado en algo en especial? ¿Algún corte que te guste?―Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―La verdad es que no. Solo… quiero cortarlo, me gustaría parecer más… adulto. Ni yo mismo me entiendo… ―El chico sonrió con lo que pareció ser comprensión.

―Comprendo, quieres algo totalmente distinto a lo que has llevado hasta ahora pero sin perder lo que eres. ―Naruto asintió y, en cuanto sintió el peine pasear por sus cabellos, cerró los ojos, relajándose con los movimientos metódicos y pausados que las manos del peluquero ejercían sobre su pelo.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos no dijo nada, sumergido como estaba en los pautados movimientos de los ágiles dedos del peluquero, así como el sonido del peine y las tijeras. Cuando el peluquero terminó se apartó de él y admiró su obra, satisfecho.

―Listo. ―Naruto abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo, asombrándose enseguida de su nuevo aspecto. Ya no tenía ni pizca de los mechones largos y desordenados que antes adornaban su cabeza, ahora un corto cabello rubio, pegado al cráneo, enmarcaba su rostro, haciéndolo parecer, quizás, más mayor de lo que en realidad era―. ¿Me he pasado?―preguntó el peluquero, titubeante, ante la falta de respuesta de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, pasándose la mano por aquel nuevo corte, notando el cuero cabelludo bajo su mano, maravillándose con su nueva imagen.

―¡Está perfecto'dattebayo!―El entusiasmo que tiñó su voz hizo que el chico sonriera, notablemente aliviado. Le quitó la tela que lo cubría y le pasó un cepillo por la nuca el cuello, retirando así los restos de pelo que le quedaban pegados a la piel. El Uzumaki se levantó, se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió ampliamente. Extrañamente, de repente se sentía mucho mejor.

Pagó en la peluquería y salió a la calle, respirando hondo. Hacía viento y, durante unos segundos, le pareció la mar de raro el no sentir sus largos mechones acariciando su cara y entorpeciéndole la vista. Luego rio, echando a andar con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus dedos rozaron el teléfono móvil y tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de sacarse un _selfie_ y mandárselo a sus amigos, para que vieran lo guapo y sexy que estaba ahora.

Bueno, primero a Hinata, luego a sus amigos.

Sacó el aparato del bolsillo, entró en la aplicación de la cámara y, sonriendo de medio lado, se sacó la foto. Seguidamente se la mandó a Hinata y se quedó quieto, mirando para la pantalla, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

Esta no tardó en llegarle:

_Estás muy atractivo, Naruto-kun. Me gusta mucho_.

Sonrió, feliz, y procedió a mandar la foto al chat en el que estaban él y sus amigos. Luego guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo y, silbando una cancioncilla infantil, reanudó el camino a casa.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando alguien lo llamó.

―¿Naruto?―Se volvió y sonrió al ver a Kiba y a Shino, acompañados de Akamaru, el enorme perro de Kiba―. ¿Naruto?―repitió Kiba―. ¿Eres tú?

―¡Hola, Kiba, Shino!―Se acercó a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban incrédulos. Al menos en el caso de Kiba, Shino no sabía muy bien dado que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol que tapaban sus ojos.

―¡¿Qué rayos te has hecho en el pelo?!―Naruto llegó junto a ellos, acarició la cabeza de Akamaru y sonrió.

―Me lo corté. ¿A que me queda genial?

―¡Te has quedado casi sin pelambrera!―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Para tu información, a las chicas les gusta. ―Kiba alzó las cejas.

―¿Ah sí? ¿A quién has preguntado, a ver? ¿A Ino?―soltó Kiba en tono burlón. Durante una fracción de segundo Naruto se sintió incómodo con responder. Por alguna razón, no quería que Kiba y Shino supieran que había sido Hinata a la primera a la que le había mostrado su nueva apariencia.

―Pues… ―Gracias al cielo, Akamaru escogió ese momento para ladrar y llamar así la atención de su amo.

―Naruto―el aludido dio un salto en el sitio.

―Joder, Shino, un día de estos me matas del susto. ―Shino ladeó la cabeza.

―Creo que has hecho bien. Es mejor desprenderse de las cosas malas antes de que el daño sea irreparable. ―Naruto pestañeó.

―Gracias, creo. ―Charló unos minutos más con ellos para luego despedirse y seguir su camino. Kiba y Shino lo vieron perderse entre la gente.

―Está raro.

―Está madurando. ―Kiba miró para Shino con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?―Shino negó―. Da igual. Pasando a otra cosa, dentro de poco es su cumpleaños.

―Sí, Ino estaba hablando de eso hace unos días. Creo que ella y Sasuke le quieren hacer una fiesta sorpresa o algo así. ―Kiba resopló.

―Ese Uchiha mandón, seguro que lo único que hace es darnos órdenes para que nosotros lo hagamos todo.

―Es por Naruto. ―Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya, ya, está depre y necesita que lo animemos. Captado. ―Shino se encogió de hombros, ignorando a Kiba y sus refunfuños.

* * *

―¿Cómo lo haremos?―preguntó Hinata, mientras terminaba de colocar los aperitivos sobre la mesa del comedor. Habían pasado la última semana organizando la fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Naruto. Los chicos se encargaban de colgar los globos y las pancartas mientras que las chicas decoraban las mesas y distribuían la comida y la bebida.

―Fácil: lo invitas a comer ramen. ―Hinata miró boquiabierta para Karin, para acto seguido sonrojarse furiosamente.

―N-no, y-yo n-no-

―Hinata, solo hay dos cosas a las que mi primo no puede resistirse: un buen tazón de ramen y tú. Bueno, en realidad son tres, pero la tercera es innata a todos los hombres, por lo que no cuenta. ―Hizo un ademán con la mano.

―¿Cuál es la tercera?―Hinata se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta al segundo de pronunciarla, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa perversa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

―El sexo, Hina, el sexo. ―Totalmente avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

―Sí, pero no te pediríamos que lo sedujeras para tenerlo entretenido… porque no lo harías ¿verdad?―Hinata dio varios pasos atrás, mirando incrédula para sus dos actuales mejores amigas.

―I-Ino-chan, y-yo…

―¡Basta, par de pervertidas! ¡No corrompáis a mi dulce e inocente Hinata con vuestras mentes sucias y retorcidas!―Karin rodó los ojos al ver a Kiba abrazar protectoramente a Hinata.

―Algún día tendrá que dejar de ser virgen, Kiba.

―¡Lalalalalalalala! ¡No te escucho, no te escucho!―Los demás irrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras una roja Hinata no sabía donde meterse.

―Vaya, sí que sois raros. ―El comentario de Sai hizo que Shino se encogiera de hombros. Los dos chicos se encontraban colocando unos globos sobre la puerta de la entrada―. ¿Seguro que está bien que Ino me invitase? Aunque no pude negarme.

―Si nadie ha puesto objeción, entonces es que eres más que bienvenido.

―Gracias. ―Lo cierto era que en apenas dos semanas la Yamanaka había desarrollado una especie de amistad con Sai, y le había pedido que fuera a un cumpleaños con ella en calidad de acompañante.

―Además, no eres el único: Karin se ha traído a Suigetsu―dijo Shino, señalando con la cabeza el lugar en el que un peculiar chico de cabello casi blanco y ojos violeta intentaba escabullirse para meter las manos en el pastel―, por lo que nadie te dirá nada. ―Sai asintió, conforme, pensando en que se sentía bien formar parte de un grupo.

A eso de la hora de merendar Hinata salió de la casa de los Namikaze directa a buscar al rubio. En diez minutos cerraba la tienda de Kushina y ella haría como que había ido a buscarlo para invitarlo a ramen, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños. Iba más roja que un tomate, pero se dijo que tenía que ser valiente.

Y también se moría de ganas por verlo.

Llegó a su destino y entró. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio levantar la vista de unos papeles. Los ojos azules se abrieron con inusitada sorpresa al verla.

―¡Hi-Hinata-chan!―Naruto dio un salto, golpeándose la rodilla contra la mesa. Se mordió la lengua evitando así el grito de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta. No se vería para nada bien que Hinata lo viera quejarse cual niño pequeño―. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

―Yo… ―Hinata desvió la vista, incapaz de seguir observándolo.

El nuevo corte de cabello le sentaba de maravilla; acentuaba sus rasgos, haciéndolo ver aún más masculino, y dejaba ver aquellos dos ojazos azules que ella tanto amaba. Si antes Naruto tenía alguna que otra chica detrás suspirando por él ahora haría que todas las féminas en varios metros a la redonda cayesen rendidas a sus pies.

Se sintió mal de pronto con esos pensamientos. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor, encarándolo.

―Yo… vi-vine pa-para invitarte a ramen. ―Naruto pestañeó.

―¿Eh?

―Ho-hoy… hoy es tu cumpleaños, Naruto-kun. ―El rubio abrió la boca, miró el calendario y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hoy cumplía diecinueve años y ni siquiera se había acordado en todo el puñetero día! Ahora entendía las sonrisas extrañas que le daban sus padres. Había estado tan enfrascado en sus estudios y en Shinachiku que ni se había percatado del paso de los días.

Se palmeó la frente, sintiéndose un tonto.

―Soy idiota. ―Hinata sonrió con ternura, acercándose a él unos pasos―. Ahora entiendo el por qué mis padres insistieron en quedarse esta noche con Shinachiku. Seguramente creyeron que tendría planes, o algo así. ―Hinata apretó la correa de su bolso.

―S-si es así…

―¡No!―Se apresuró a contestar él, nervioso y con miedo de que Hinata pensara cosas que no eran―. No tengo planes, con nadie. ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Así que estoy libre para ir a tomar ese ramen contigo. ―Hinata enrojeció, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz por dentro―. Solo… espera a que recoja aquí un poco y a que cierre. ―Hinata asintió. Esperó unos minutos a que Naruto terminara de acomodar las cosas y luego se dirigió a la salida. Mantuvo la puerta abierta esperando a que saliera ella primero y luego echó la llave, tras apagar todas las luces.

A paso lento y en un silencio cómodo, ambos se dirigieron casi inconscientemente al establecimiento favorito del rubio: un pequeño puesto de ramen que antaño les quedaba de camino en el recorrido hacia el instituto, en el cual solían parar muchas veces por petición expresa del rubio.

Cuando se adentraron en el local el viejo Teuchi, el dueño, los saludó efusivamente.

―¡Naruto, muchacho, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Hinata-chan, a ti también!―Respondieron al entusiasta saludo, sentándose en sendas banquetas―. ¿Qué va a ser?

―Ramen con cerdo. Un tazón bien grande. ¿Hinata-chan?

―To-tomaré lo mismo. ―Naruto sonrió. Teuchi apuntó sus pedidos; mientras, Naruto se dedicó a observar el perfil de Hinata sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Desde luego, Hinata era preciosa. Le encantaba ese tenue color rojo que solía adornar sus mejillas, ya parecía algo perpetuo en ella debido a su timidez, la cual encontraba también adorable; le gustaba mucho también la forma en que su nariz se arrugaba cuando estaba concentrada en algo, o la manera en que fruncía los labios en un gracioso mohín cuando algo la molestaba; también la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al contemplar una pintura o unos rollos de canela, su postre favorito.

Si antes todos esos gestos le gustaban y lo fascinaban, durante el verano había llegado a adorarlos. No se había percatado nunca de lo pendiente que había estado siempre de ella de manera inconsciente, no hasta que aquel verano había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ella. Se sorprendía a sí mismo muchas veces observándola y anticipando sus movimientos sin apenas darse cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente, justo para ver como Teuchi les entregaba sus pedidos. Pronto no se oyó más que el sorber de los fideos. Se terminó el cuenco en tiempo récord, mirando para Hinata, quién, al parecer, también había terminado.

Antes de que Naruto dijera nada de irse, Hinata se disculpó con él para ir un momento al cuarto de baño. Cuando desapareció tras la puerta del excusado, Teuchi se apoyó en la barra, mirando con una sonrisa para Naruto.

―¿Qué?

―Siempre he dicho que Hinata-chan y tú hacéis buena pareja. ―Naruto se puso rojo.

―¡Solo somos amigos! Solo amigos―masculló, sorprendiéndose al notar cierto matiz de molestia en su propia voz ante dicho pensamiento. Respiró hondo un par de veces―. Ella… ―bufó ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones al viejo de Ichiraku?―. No sé si ella… querría… ―habló para sí mismo. Teuchi amplió su sonrisa.

―Siempre le has gustado, Naruto. Se notaba a leguas. ―Sí, algo de lo que no había podido darse cuenta hasta ese verano, en el que pudo acercarse más a la muchacha y percatarse de que todos aquellos desmayos y tartamudeos solo ocurrían cuando estaba con él, dándole a entender que si ese extraño comportamiento solo lo tenía ante su persona solo podía significar una cosa.

Le gustaba a Hinata.

Y no sabía si gustar era demasiado poco. Anhelaba ser alguien especial para ella tal y como Hinata lo era para él. Se había convertido en una persona la mar de importante.

Al fin la vio salir del baño. Hinata insistió en pagar ella sus consumiciones, pese a las protestas del rubio, pero Hinata alegó que aquel era su regalo de cumpleaños para él y ante eso no tuvo más opción que callar y dejarla hacer.

Salieron de nuevo al aire fresco del exterior. El otoño ya se había apoderado de Konoha y los días eran cada vez más fríos.

―¿Te acompaño a casa?―Hinata lo miró de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ino le había mandado un mensaje hacía unos minutos, diciéndole que ya todo estaba preparado y que fueran para la casa del chico cagando leches. Minato y Kushina pasarían la noche en casa de los Uchiha, junto con Shinachiku, para dejarles vía libre y así poder celebrar en condiciones el cumpleaños de su único hijo.

―M-me gustaría pasar por la tuya antes. Qui-quisiera ver a Shinachiku. ―Era una excusa pobre, pero al parecer convenció a Naruto porque sonrió y, en un movimiento totalmente inesperado, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, apresurando el paso.

―¡Claro que sí, Hinata-chan! ¡Estoy seguro de que Shina-chan también te ha echado de menos'ttebayo! _Tanto como yo_. ―Agregó el chico en su mente.

A paso rápido, casi corriendo, ambos llegaron a las puertas de la casa que Naruto compartía con su bebé y con sus padres. Naruto se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse mientras buscaba las llaves y metía la llave en la cerradura, girándola y abriendo así la puerta.

Se extrañó al encontrar todo tan sumido en la oscuridad. Tanteó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz y lo prendió.

―¡SORPRESA!―Casi le da un patatús; allí, delante de él, salidos de vete tú a saber donde, todos sus amigos y su prima le sonreían. Los ojos le ardieron sin saber muy bien por qué y comenzó a temblar de la emoción.

―Chicos… ―Sintió el cálido tacto de una pequeña mano en la suya e inconscientemente la encerró. Se giró para ver el precioso rostro de Hinata teñido de un suave rosa al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su faz.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun. ―Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se desprendió al fin de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Aquel gesto, tan trillado ya en su grupo de amigos, supuso para él más en aquel año que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Después de muchos meses de angustia, pudo decirse que la amistad que mantenía con aquella gente duraría para siempre.

Ellos no lo abandonarían, no lo dejarían solo. Mucho menos la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado, sosteniendo su mano para evitar que se derrumbara. Algo que el Uzumaki pidió a los dioses que no cambiara nunca.

**Fin Capítulo 6**

* * *

**¡Vale, pues uno más! ¡Y Naruto ya tiene 19, la edad en la que en la serie original empezó a salir con nuestra Hina, yay! ¿Os está gustando el ritmo que va cogiendo esto? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Alguna objeción, sugerencia, queja o reclamación? ¡Si es así, por favor, no dudéis en dejarme un bonito review!**

**¡Venga, va! ¿Me dejáis un review bien sabrosón? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **(¡vaya, muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Y sí, Naruto ya la considera parte indispensable de su vida; en realidad, siempre lo fue, solo que él era lo bastante despistado como para no notarlo xD; siempre me dio esa impresión en la serie original, por lo que es algo que intento implementar en mis historias, siempre y cuando en ellas se conozcan de antes y no empiecen de nuevas xD; Naruto seductor... a su manera, pero sí jajajajajajaja. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y gracias de nuevo por tu review!), **Guest **(Gracias; sigue leyendo para saberlo xDDD), **Guest **(Gracias, me encanta ver que te está gustando tanto mi historia xD; y sí, es eso: si no tienes cuenta en ff y no especificas un nombre cuando tecleas tu review, por defecto te pone _guest_ (invitado en inglés xD); en fin, gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo, ¡de verdad que sí!) y a **Marys** (tiernos tiernísimos, pa comérselos, al horno y con patatas xD; ¡gracias! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**Ahora... antes de dejaros, tengo una pregunta para vosotros que es de suma importancia para mí, así que, por favor, tomaos vuestro tiempo para reflexionar y contestarme con total y absoluta honestidad. Por favor, os lo pido de corazón.**

**Yo soy autora aquí en ff, recientemente en Wattpad, pero también soy lectora, una ávida lectora. Como tal, sigo varias historias al tiempo, y me frustro un montón cuando encuentro un fanfic que me chifla y me rechifla pero de repente, por los motivos que sea, ese fanfic deja de ****actualizarse**** de repente sin que el autor/a dé explicación alguna. Eso hace que derrame mares de lágrimas, porque además, cuando entro al perfil de esa persona, a veces me encuentro conque tiene nuevos proyectos en ciernes, y otras veces que simplemente ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra (?). En el primer caso, muchas veces se trata de gente que actualiza de pascuas a ramos, que tiene tropecientas historias a la vez y que, después de un tiempo, se olvidan de por donde iba la trama y simplemente abandonan, así sin más. O que se bloquean y no saben cómo seguir y deciden ponerse en hiatus permanente (cofcofMiEleccióncofcof).**

**Muchos me decís que os encantan mis historias y que os gustaría que os trajera más. Bien, no es como si no pudiera hacerlo, de hecho ando trabajando en un nuevo proyecto NaruHina y ayer, a las tantas de la madrugada porque me había desvelado y no podía dormir, escribí la sinopsis de otro que llevaba tiempo rondándome en la cabeza. También tengo otras tres historias en mente, dos de _Naruto_ y una de _InuYasha_.**

**¿Adónde quiero llegar con esto? Mi pregunta es: ¿os gustaría que publicase más cosas aunque ello implicara un ritmo de actualización súper-súper-súper lento? ¿Aunque no pudiese actualizar en días, semanas o meses? Hoy por hoy soy más consciente de la responsabilidad que tengo hacia vosotros. No os confundáis: esto lo hago por simple y mero _hobby_, nadie me paga por ello y tengo que invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Tiempo que le saco a mis horas de dormir, a mis hijos o a mi trabajo. Lo hago de buen grado, porque para mí escribir es como respirar, algo fundamental y sin lo que no podría vivir.**

**Pero también es cierto que, en el momento en el que publicas una historia (que no sea un oneshot) adquieres un compromiso no solo hacia ti mismo, sino también hacia todas las personas que te leen. Entiendo que cada uno tiene una vida fuera de internet (que me lo digan a mí *suspiro*), pero me parece un poco falta de respeto simplemente abandonar un fanfic así, por las buenas, porque me da la gana y porque yo lo valgo, sin tener en cuenta a todos aquellos lectores que te siguen fielmente y que, de una manera o de otra, apoyan tu (o tus) fanfics, sabiendo que se llevarán un chasco enorme cuando pase el tiempo y vean que no hay ni rastro de una actualización nueva. Lo he sufrido en carne propia y sé lo que duele.**

**Por eso llegó un punto en que decidí tan solo publicar aquellas cosas que ya tenía terminadas y guardadas a buen recaudo en mi portátil. Es por esa falta de tiempo, por culpa de mis obligaciones y responsabilidades fuera de la red, que no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para escribir, y por eso apenas puedo con una historia a la vez. Tampoco puedo escribir todos los días, aunque lo intento, pero no siempre me es posible. A veces no tanto por falta de tiempo, sino también por falta de ganas, por cansancio, por pereza o por falta de inspiración, o porque, aunque tengo tiempo, sé que me van a estar interrumpiendo cada dos por tres, y por eso paso de abrir el Word o de encender el ordenador, porque me cabrea mucho, muchísimo, eso de tener que dejar algo a medias. Quizás es lo que más me molesta del mundo. Mi manía más acentuada, digamos xD. **

**Y precisamente por lo que os he dicho anteriormente, por ese compromiso que yo adquiero hacia mí misma y hacia vosotros cuando decido publicar una nueva historia, es que hace tiempo que tomé la decisión de tan solo subir aquellos fanfics que ya tuviera enteramente terminados, con la excepción de uno de ellos (por las circunstancias en las que me animé a escribirlo, básicamente xD).**

**Pero también tengo un montón de ideas y proyectos que me rondan por la cabeza y que me dan ganas de empezar a escribir y a subir capítulos. Pero me contengo por eso, porque no tengo tiempo material para ocuparme de todo: la casa, el trabajo, la pareja, los niños... **

**En fin, siento mucho si ha resultado un poco largo y tedioso. Pero, por favor, contestadme: ¿preferís que haga como hago, esperar a tener una historia terminada y luego ya si eso subirla a un ritmo de actualización fijo? ¿U os gustaría más que tuviera muchas historias en la palestra con la consecuente tardanza en actualizar según cuál? A ver, tampoco sería esto un caos. Me haría más o menos un orden de actualización e intentaría seguirlo en la medida de lo posible... Pero eso implicaría que no sabríais qué historia se actualizará, ni cuándo. Porque sería algo más bien surgido de la espontaneidad xD.**

**Bueno, eso. Ya os dejo en paz. Gracias a todos los que me seguís. Os aprecio un montón y por eso os he liao tanto. Os amodoro, chicos y chicas. No sabéis cuánto.**

**Perdón por ser una pesada xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡YAHOI! ¡YA ES VIERNESSSSSSSSSS! ¡MAÑANA NO MADRUGOOOOOOOOO! Y estaba deseando poder subiros el siguiente capítulo, pero por cuestiones de falta de tiempo no pude antes.**

**Me gusta tomarme mi rato para dedicarlo a mi pasión (que es escribir, como supongo habréis deducido xD) por lo que media hora o una hora no me llegan. Porque una vez que cojo carrerilla, no puedo parar, y si sé que a una determinada hora voy a tener que dejarlo para ir a hacer x cosas pues como que ya me da el bajón. Por eso prefiero tener la seguridad de que no me van a interrumpir ni me va a surgir nada queme impida llevar a cabo mi _planning_ xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El día en que cumplió los diecinueve años, sin duda alguna jamás lo olvidaría. Las risas, las locuras de sus amigos, las peleas con Sasuke, las quejas, los gritos y los golpes de Ino, las sonrisas discretas de Hinata, e incluso el descaro de Karin. Todo fue maravillosamente perfecto.

Excepto una cosa: el nuevo amigo de Hinata.

Ella se lo presentó como un simple compañero de la facultad, alguien con quien había hecho buenas migas y que al parecer amaba el arte tanto como ella, amén de que Ino parecía tener una especie de enamoramiento por el tal Sai, aunque Hinata y Karin aseguraban que era más que un simple cuelgue. Parecía que a la Yamanaka ese chico le gustaba de verdad. Pero él no podía dejar de sentir ciertos celos al imaginarse a ese Sai compartiendo el tiempo y la atención de Hinata todos los días. Algo que él no podía hacer. Aunque procuraba no pensar mucho en las risas que esos dos habían compartido y simplemente se limitaba a recordar lo bien que lo había pasado el día de su cumpleaños.

Ahora, varias semanas después, suspiraba mientras admiraba las fotos de dicha fiesta que había guardadas en su móvil. Añoraba el volver a estar con sus amigos como aquel día. Parecía que solo iban a poder hacer el esfuerzo de verse en las ocasiones especiales, y la próxima no se daría hasta diciembre, concretamente hasta el día 27 de ese mes.

El cumpleaños de Hinata.

Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en ello. Aún faltaban casi tres meses y él ya andaba comiéndose la cabeza con qué regalarle o en si debería hacer algo especial, algo en lo que solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Sintió un pellizco en su brazo y se volvió, sobresaltado. Parpadeó al ver un par de ojos lilas fijos en él.

―La clase ya acabó, señor despistado―dijo la chica a su lado, en tono divertido.

Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Gracias, Shion.

―¿Qué mirabas?―Se giró a su otro lado y sonrió al ver a otro de sus compañeros, Gaara Sabaku, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con un inquietante tatuaje en la frente que dibujaba el kanji de la palabra _amor_.

―Nada. Solo unas fotos. ¡Oye!―protestó cuando se vio privado de su móvil. Frunció el ceño y le exigió a Shion con la mirada que se lo devolviera.

―Vaya, menuda armasteis―la rubia soltó una risita. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla con tan mala pata que sin querer cerró la aplicación de la galería de fotos y fue a dar a la pantalla principal. Sus dedos se congelaron al ver la foto que Naruto tenía como fondo en el móvil―. ¿Tu novia?―Le enseñó al aparato forzando una sonrisa. Naruto enrojeció y le arrebató el teléfono, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa, saliendo del aula sin contestarle.

Gaara y Shion intercambiaron miradas. No conocían mucho aún al rubio, pero los tres habían entablado una buena relación de compañerismo casi desde el primer día, gracias sobre todo a la insistencia de Naruto, ya que por pura casualidad había coincidido que los tres se habían sentado juntos el día de la presentación.

La rubia y el pelirrojo se apresuraron a seguir a Naruto fuera de la clase, encontrándolo bebiendo de una de las fuentes de agua que había desperdigadas por la facultad.

―Oye, no quise incomodarte. ―Naruto dejó de beber y la miró. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y meneó la cabeza―. Perdona.

―Perdóname tú. ―murmuró. Shion vio la mirada perdida del rubio y suspiró ella también.

―Naruto―llamó esta vez Gaara, queriendo disipar la repentina tensión que de pronto se había adueñado del ambiente―. Se acercan los parciales. ¿Estudiamos juntos?―Los hombros del rubio se relajaron ante el cambio brusco de tema.

―Sí, claro. Uh… avisadme cuando tengáis planeado algo. Ahora me tengo que ir. ―Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzando a bajarlas, dejando a unos confusos Shion y Gaara tras de sí.

―Eso ha sido raro―susurró Gaara, con expresión seria. A su lado, Shion apretó el puño que tenía libre y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa―. Tendrás que actuar rápido. ―Shion miró para el pelirrojo y se sonrojó.

―No sé de qué hablas. ―Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

―Te gusta, Shion. Es evidente. ―Shion se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior.

―Sí, lo admito, me gusta, sobre todo después de ese corte de pelo. ¿Tú lo has visto? ¡Está para comérselo!―Gaara meneó la cabeza. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

* * *

Llegó a su casa como una exhalación y, tras cerrar la puerta, descalzarse y saludar a su padre, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde dormía Shinachiku. Lo había extrañado durante toda la mañana, como hacía todos los días. Apoyó la mejilla contra el borde de la cuna y estiró un brazo para rozarle delicadamente con un dedo la suave y rosada mejilla. El bebé ni se inmutó, tan solo dio un par de tirones al chupete.

Se dejó caer en la mecedora en la que su madre adoraba alimentar a su nieto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Lo había descolocado la pregunta de Shion sobre si Hinata era su novia. Porque en ese momento quiso decirle rotundamente que sí, que Hianta era su novia, su chica. Por algún motivo desconocido había algo dentro de él que no le permitía pensar o decir otra cosa, y antes de soltar algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, había optado por salir corriendo de la vista de sus dos compañeros de carrera, hasta conseguir calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Miró de nuevo para Shinachiku y estiró la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa.

―¿Qué voy a hacer, Shina-chan? Papá está muy confundido'ttebayo. ―Se acercó de nuevo a la cuna y volvió a acariciar el dormido rostro de su hijo―. Hinata-chan es muy guapa, preciosa. Tiene la sonrisa más cálida y hermosa que haya visto jamás, nunca se ha reído de mis tonterías, ni tampoco me ha gritado por muy estúpidos que fueran mis actos. Me ayudaba a estudiar, me preparaba la comida… ―Shinachiku movió su cabecita, acomodándola al otro lado, y Naruto rio―. Tienes razón, Shina-chan, papá es un tonto que no se dio cuenta. Pero ahora… no sé qué hacer. ―Suspiró una vez más.

Él quería, ansiaba que Hinata estuviera a su lado, como lo había estado en los últimos meses, como lo había estado siempre aun sin él saberlo.

Pero… ¿querría ella? ¿Aceptaría estar con él aun cuando tenía a Shinachiku? Muy pocas personas accederían a cuidar al hijo de otro u otra. Sabía de buena tinta que Hinata tenía el corazón más grande y bondadoso del mundo, pero no estaba tan seguro en lo tocante a ellos dos, saliendo como pareja.

Había muchas cosas, demasiadas, que podían joderse y salir mal. Y él no estaba preparado para volver a sufrir, no al menos tan pronto.

Pero lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a Hinata. Eso sí que no se lo podría perdonar nunca.

* * *

Los parciales llegaron y pasaron. Naruto creyó que moriría cuando por fin pudo soltar el lápiz tras el último examen. Su aspecto no era el mejor en aquellos momentos, aunque se alegró de haber podido contar con ayuda. Noviembre también avanzaba y pronto ya estarían en diciembre.

―Necesito un café―gruñó la voz de Shion a su lado. Frotándose los ojos, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo de la facultad, Naruto asintió, secundando la moción―. Dios, te ves horrible.

―Lo sé―dejó salir en un gruñido.

Shinachiku no había estado durmiendo bien las últimas noches y, por consiguiente, él tampoco. Ni siquiera un paseo en coche lograba calmarlo y él ya no sabía qué más hacer.

―Vamos, entonces. ―Naruto siguió a su rubia compañera como un zombie de los de la serie esa de _The Walking Dead_. A su lado, Gaara no presentaba mejor aspecto, todo despeinado y con una expresión de "Acércate y te mato".

Lograron llegar a la cafetería y mientras Shion iba a pedir tres cafés solos bien cargados, dos con mucho azúcar, los dos chicos dejaron caer sus cabezas sobre la mesa. Sorprendentemente no eran los únicos en dicha tesitura: la cafetería estaba a rebosar de estudiantes agotados cuyos ojos no podían permanecer abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos, por lo que el habitual murmullo que solía haber en el local no se escuchaba.

Estaba sumiéndose en una especie de sueño cuando la mesa se sacudió bajo él. Lejos de inmutarse gruñó, con suma molestia.

―Déjame en paz―le soltó al desconocido o desconocida que perturbaba su descanso.

Una risa femenina fue lo que escuchó seguido de un pesado suspiro. Abrió un ojo lo suficiente para reconocer a su amigo Shikamaru, detrás de una chica alta, rubia, cuyo pelo estaba recogido en un peculiar peinado de cuatro coletas.

―Temari―gruñó ahora Gaara a su lado.

―Vaya, hermanito, nunca pensé verte en esta tesitura. ―Gaara se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a su hermana mayor, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza. Naruto giró la suya para mirar a su pelirrojo compañero.

―¿Hermanito?―preguntó, curioso. Gaara asintió como pudo.

―Temari, Naruto, Naruto, Temari. Ahora, dejadme en paz. ―Temari volvió a reír mientras que Shikamaru se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su rubio amigo.

―Gaara, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Gaara. ―Presentó Naruto, en el mismo tono desganado y monocorde que Gaara. El pelirrojo asintió sin muchas ganas.

―Vaya, te han pegado fuerte los parciales―comentó Shikamaru, pinchando la cabeza de Naruto.

―No son solo los parciales… ―Un enorme bostezo salió de sus labios. Shikamaru se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y estudió el rostro de Naruto.

―¿Shinachiku?―Naruto asintió, bostezando por segunda vez. Shikamaru iba a decir algo cuando Shion regresó con los tres cafés, repartiéndolos entre sus dos compañeros. Tanto Naruto como Gaara se lanzaron sobre la preciada bebida caliente, tragándola en menos que canta un gallo. Pronto notaron como la cafeína les devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

A su lado, Temari y Shikamaru ya se habían presentado y conversaban con Shion.

―Oye, Naruto. ―El aludido se terminó el café y miró para Gaara―. ¿Quién es Shinachiku?―Se congeló ante la pregunta. Desvió la vista al techo y jugueteó un buen rato con la tapa de su vaso de plástico, intentando ordenar sus ideas. No era fácil para él hablar de su hijo con otras personas.

―Es… uh… ―Shikamaru, viendo su apuro, decidió echarle un cable.

―Es alguien importante para Naruto. ―Gaara y Shion se miraron pero decidieron no preguntar más. Habían oído mencionar ese nombre a Naruto en alguna ocasión y les levantaba una curiosidad tremenda saber quién era. Pero si él no quería contarles ellos tampoco eran nadie para andar de preguntones.

―Temari ¿qué haces aquí?―Cambió Gaara entonces de tema, cayendo en la cuenta de que su hermana debería de estar ya en casa. La aludida resopló.

―No me apetecía irme sola para casa, así que invité a Shikamaru a acompañarme a tomar algo mientras hacía algo de tiempo y, mira tú por donde, me encuentro a mi hermanito menor.

―No me invitaste, me obligaste―murmuró el Nara sin que ella lo oyera; pero Naruto sí le escuchó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

―Parece que el amor está tocando a tu puerta, Shikamaru. ―El moreno gruñó.

―Problemático―masculló, provocando las risas de Naruto. Aquello hizo que Shikamaru se sintiera algo mejor. Ver a Naruto deprimido no era algo agradable para él―. Aunque lo mismo podría decir de ti. ―Al instante Naruto paró de reír y su rostro se ruborizó.

―No sé de qué me hablas―dijo, intentando por todos los medios que no se notara su sonrojo. Pero ciertos ojos lilas sí lo notaron y, con curiosidad y un pinchazo de molestia aguijoneándole, Shion preguntó.

―Vaya, no sabía yo eso de ti, Naruto. ¿Eres un rompecorazones, acaso?―El chico enrojeció aún más, pero negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

―¡Claro que no'dattebayo!

―No, tan solo te limitas a un corazón. ―Naruto fulminó a su amigo de toda la vida con sus ojos azules. Shikamaru le devolvió la mirada, burlón, como diciéndole "Ahora estamos en paz".

Shion frunció el ceño ante las palabras de aquel moreno de coleta. ¿A Naruto le gustaba otra chica? ¿Sería por eso que se mostraba inmune a sus coqueteos e insinuaciones? Tampoco era como si ella quisiera establecer una relación seria con él, simplemente Naruto le gustaba, mucho, pero si él le daba una oportunidad de estar juntos ella no la desaprovecharía.

Y tal vez la fiesta que se daba el próximo fin de semana pudiera darle esa ansiada oportunidad.

―Chicos―Naruto y Gaara la miraron―, he oído que este fin de semana se celebra una fiesta en el campus, la organizan los de informática pero está abierta a cualquiera ¿os apetece?―Gaara se encogió de hombros, al igual que Shikamaru. Temari sonrió, diciendo que ella sí iría.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. ¿Una fiesta? Le apetecía muchísimo, no iba a negarlo. Le daba la impresión de que hacía siglos que no se divertía en condiciones, entre los estudios, el trabajo y Shinachiku apenas había tenido tiempo para él. Pero era en fin de semana, lo más probable era que sus padres tuvieran planes y él no era quien para arruinárselos. Y contratar a una niñera estaba fuera de sus límites: por nada del mundo pondría a su precioso bebé en manos de una total y absoluta desconocida solo para que él pudiera salir a divertirse.

―Yo… te lo agradezco Shion, de verdad pero… no sé si podré ir. ―Miró la hora en su móvil y, queriendo evitar que le insistieran o le pidieran explicaciones, se levantó, dispuesto a irse―. Eh… ya veré y te llamo, si eso. Adiós. ―Todos miraron extrañados la manera tan repentina en la que el Uzumaki se marchó.

Shion frunció los labios, ligeramente molesta. Odiaba que Naruto a veces se cerrara de esa forma en su propio mundo, como si nadie más tuviera derecho a entrar en esa burbuja en la que parecía envolverse en determinadas ocasiones.

Recordó entonces a la chica sonriente de la foto que era el fondo de pantalla en el teléfono móvil del rubio, y maldijo a esa desconocida, porque algo dentro de su pecho le dijo que esa chica a la que aún no conocía sí tenía la llave para entrar a esa burbuja.

* * *

―¿Una fiesta?

―¡Así es, Hina! ¡Nuestra primera fiesta universitaria! ¿Qué dices?―Hinata vaciló, jugando con su almuerzo. Había quedado a comer ese día con Ino y con Karin en uno de los tantos campos que rodeaban la universidad. Los parciales ya habían terminado y, tras un tiempo de no poder verse, Ino había armado aquel encuentro.

―Por mí no hay problema―dijo Karin, dando un sorbo a su botella de refresco.

―Una fiesta… no he ido a ninguna. ¿Por qué no?―Esta vez fue Sai el que habló, encogiéndose de hombros. Los ojos azules de Ino lo miraron con aprobación y una sonrisa. La atraía ese misterioso chico, y por ello había exhortado a Hinata a que lo invitara a acompañarlas durante la hora de la comida.

―Yo… no lo sé. Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi padre… ―Ino resopló.

―Por favor, Hinata, ya somos mayores de edad. Tu padre debería entender que, de todos nosotros, tú eres la más responsable.

―Pídele a Neji que te acompañe, así él no podrá negarse―sugirió Karin, consciente de que eso aplacaría a Hiashi y lo haría replantearse el rotundo "No" que seguramente le daría a su hija cuando esta le preguntara. El primo de Hinata era como un perro guardián cuando de sus primas pequeñas se trataba. Cuántas veces no se había enfadado con Naruto por ser un idiota sin remedio, gritándole mientras el Uzumaki lo miraba totalmente confundido, sin tener ni pajolera idea de lo que le hablaba.

―Si me acompaña Neji… pu-puede que me diga que sí. ―Karin e Ino se sonrieron.

―¿Sabes? Deberías invitar también al idiota de mi primo. ―En el acto Hinata se sonrojó.

―N-no creo que quiera venir conmigo… ―Ahora fue el turno de Karin de resoplar.

―Por favor, Hina, deja de decir estupideces. Eres alguien especial para él, siempre se le ha notado, solo que es tan rematadamente lento que no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza con el rostro totalmente encendido.

―Interesante. A Hinata le gusta ese chico y a él le gusta ella. Estoy aprendiendo mucho contigo, Hinata. ―La sonrisa de Sai la puso todavía más roja si cabía, provocando al tiempo las carcajadas de sus dos amigas.

* * *

Naruto paró unos minutos de pasear a Shinachiku y se dejó caer en un banco. Afortunadamente, el bebé estaba dormido y no protestó cuando el cochecito quedó quieto. El rubio se frotó el rostro. Acusaba cansancio y sueño acumulado, solo tenía ganas de dormir y dormir y dormir…

Pero Shinachiku era su hijo, su responsabilidad, y el pediatra les había dicho que debían sacarlo a pasear al menos un par de horas tanto por las mañanas como por las tardes. Afortunadamente, su madre le había dado el día libre en la tienda, al ver el aspecto tan deplorable que presentaba. Naruto se lo había agradecido infinitamente.

El móvil le sonó en ese momento. Todavía sumido en sus propios pensamientos lo cogió; frunció el ceño al ver el nombre que destellaba en la pantalla. Era su prima Karin.

―¿Qué quieres, Karin?―preguntó, en tono fastidiado.

―Vaya, primito, los parciales te han pegado duro. ―Naruto bufó.

―Si solo llamas para molestar…

―En realidad llamo para decirte que este fin de semana habrá una fiesta en el campus, en la facultad de informática.

―Lo sé―dijo Naruto, con aire distraído―, ya me lo han dicho. Gracias por la invitación pero no sé si-

―¿Te he dicho ya que Hinata-chan piensa ir? Le pedirá permiso a su padre y probablemente solo se lo dará si Neji va con ella, pero en fin, que estará allí y no me cabe la menor duda de que te mueres por verla. ―Naruto dio un respingo ante esto. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, sintiendo ya como el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar que, si lo arreglaba de alguna manera, podría ver a Hinata ese mismo sábado―. Oh, y también va a ir con ella ese amigo suyo, el que estudia con ella, Sai. ―Aquello ya no le gustó tanto. Se envaró y dejó escapar un gruñido. Al otro lado de la línea, Karin estaba sonriendo, felicitándose interiormente por ser tan inteligente―. Pues nada, primo, solo te llamaba para eso. ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!―Y colgó.

Naruto estuvo escuchando durante unos segundos el pitido del fin de la llamada hasta que al fin se decidió a volver a guardar el móvil.

―Maldita sea―masculló entre dientes―. Tengo que ir a esa estúpida fiesta. ―Se puso en pie y comenzó el camino de regreso a paso acelerado, poniendo sus neuronas a trabajar en la manera de poder organizarse para ir a la fiesta.

Sobre su cadáver aquel paliducho le iba a quitar todo el terreno que había ganado con Hinata.

Antes muerto.

* * *

Con Shinachiku en brazos y su bolsa con todo preparado, Naruto timbró en casa de los Uchiha. No pasó un segundo cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro elegantemente vestida le abrió la puerta. Pegó un chillido al ver a Shinachiku y, sin perder un segundo, se lo arrebató a su padre de los brazos.

―¡Shina-chan!―El pequeño bebé dejó caer el chupete a causa de la impresión, pero pronto intentó esbozar una sonrisa ante las atenciones de aquella mujer―. ¡Pasa, Naruto, no te quedes ahí!―El chico hizo caso y entró.

―Con permiso. ―Se deshizo de las zapatillas que llevaba puestas y siguió a la mujer hasta la sala, donde un chico más mayor se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Naruto dejó caer la bolsa de Shinachiku y saludó.

―Hola, Itachi.

―Hola, Naruto-kun. Sasuke bajará ahora. ―Naruto asintió, viendo como Shinachiku era arrullado dulcemente por la mujer de cabello oscuro.

―Tía Mikoto…

―¡Eres una ricura de bebé! ¿Lo sabías?―Tanto Naruto como Itachi alzaron las cejas ante las palabras de la mujer.

―Mamá, lo asfixias―dijo Itachi, divertido. La aludida lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Sasuke y tú ya no queréis mis abrazos y mis besos, así que os fastidiáis. ―Itachi sonrió. Amaba ver a su madre contenta.

―¿Seguro que no hay problema? No quiero molestar…

―¡Tonterías! Fugaku no está y yo no tenía nada especial planeado, así que cuando Kushina me llamó para pedirme el favor no dudé en decir que sí. Adoro a Shinachiku. ―Naruto se sintió conmovido.

Mikoto y Kushina eran amigas desde la infancia, las mejores. Antes también estaba incluida Hana, la madre de Hinata, pero cuando esta murió, solo quedaron Kushina y Mikoto. Ambas mujeres se adoraban y no dudaban en darlo todo la una por la otra.

Algo así como Sasuke y él, aunque en su caso de una forma algo más… retorcida, sobre todo por parte de Sasuke.

―Dobe. ―El rubio se giró para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

―Teme―saludó a su vez Naruto. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza en su dirección para luego ir donde su madre mimaba a Shinachiku y darle unos golpecitos en la cabecita del niño, a modo de despedida. Naruto e Itachi no pudieron evitar sonreír ante eso.

―Vamos. ―Sasuke se despidió de su madre, ignoró a su hermano y, cogiendo las llaves de su coche, los dos amigos se dirigieron a la entrada, no sin que antes Naruto se acercara a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

―Pórtate bien, Shina-chan. ―El pequeño hizo un gorgorito como diciéndole que sí y Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse la vuelta e irse.

Salieron, se montaron en el coche del Uchiha menor y este arrancó, rumbo a la fiesta que se daba esa noche de sábado en el campus.

* * *

Hinata miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro, en un rincón, pegada contra la pared. Ino y Karin habían desaparecido hacía un rato, para ir a bailar en medio de la aglomeración de gente. Tan solo contaba con la compañía silenciosa de Sai, hasta que Ino apareció y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras, guiñándole un ojo a Hinata. La Hyūga no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que su amiga no perdía el tiempo cuando quería algo.

Pero ello la dejó sola y desamparada, sabía que su primo Neji no andaba lejos, siempre con un ojo puesto sobre ella, pero también estaba intentando que Lee, su mejor amigo, no se acercara mucho al alcohol. Seguramente Tenten, la novia no oficial de Neji, andaría por allí también, merodeando cerca de sus dos amigos pero pasándolo bien al tiempo.

No los culpaba por no estar allí con ella, haciéndole compañía. Al fin y al cabo no era una niña pequeña, se suponía que sabía cuidarse sola, pero las multitudes la ponían nerviosa, más si estaban formadas por absolutos desconocidos, como era el caso.

―Hola, preciosa. ―Sintió un escalofrío al oír una voz tras ella. Se volvió y retrocedió unos pasos. Un chico alto y musculoso, probablemente miembro de algún equipo deportivo de la universidad, la estaba mirando. Hinata pudo darse cuenta al instante de que había bebido de más, por cómo tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio―. ¿Estás sola?―preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

―Uh, no. Es-estoy con unos amigos. ―Rogó porque Neji apareciera. Pero por si acaso, ya se estaba preparando para salir corriendo.

―¿En serio? No los veo. ―El desconocido ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y dio un trago a su vaso de plástico. Hinata intentó retroceder aún más, pero chocó contra la espalda de alguien, quién protestó por el golpe. La chica se disculpó rápidamente y volvió a centrar su atención en aquel chico que parecía empeñado en acercársele cada vez más.

―E-esto… ―Se removió, incómoda. El chico amplió su sonrisa y se acercó más a ella, obligándola a dar un paso a un lado, quedando así pegada a la pared. Enseguida supo que aquello había sido un grave error, porque el desconocido se presionó contra ella, dejándola sin respiración―. ¿P-podrías apartarte?―dijo, en un tono que pretendía ser firme. El chico soltó una carcajada.

―Me gustan peleonas. ―Hinata lo miró, ahora enfadada ¿pero quién se creía? Se estaba mentalizando para darle una buena patada que lo haría llorar de dolor cuando fue agarrada con fuerza del brazo y apartada con brusquedad de aquel desconocido. El chico quedó tan sorprendido por el repentino movimiento que no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar el brazo cuando ella chocó contra él.

Lo que Hinata vio cuando levantó la vista fue una espalda alta y espigada frente a ella. Reconocería aquella espalda en cualquier sitio. Se dio cuenta de que, instintivamente se había aferrado a la tela de la camisa que cubría aquel cuerpo claramente masculino. Sin poderlo evitar se pegó más a aquella tela, presionándola entre sus puños, sintiéndose ahora a salvo y tranquila.

―Oye, colega, yo estaba pri-

―Lárgate―siseó su salvador. Hinata suspiró, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. El tipo que minutos antes la estaba acosando pareció sopesar sus posibilidades y decidir que no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una pelea, así que se encogió de hombros.

―Tampoco es tan guapa… ―Hinata sintió el enfado acrecentarse en la tensión que cubría la espalda que la estaba protegiendo. Aferró más fuerte la camisa y se atrevió a asomarse por detrás de él.

―Naruto-kun―llamó, en tono suave. La tensión que lo cubría pareció disminuir al oír su voz. El rubio dejó al fin que el desconocido se fuera, pero no se movió hasta que se aseguró de que el tipo estaba bien lejos de ellos dos. Solo entonces se volvió a mirarla y, aunque se sentía aliviado de verla bien, no pudo evitar que parte de su cabreo saliera a flote.

―¡¿En qué mierda pensabas?!―Hinata pestañeó sin entender, hasta que el rojo cubrió sus mejillas, un rojo que denotaba que ella ahora también se había enfadado.

―¡Y-yo no tengo la culpa! N-no le invité a nada, que lo sepas. ―Naruto masculló algo entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso, alterado, respirando lenta y profundamente un par de veces, hasta que logró calmarse. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos azules ya tenían de nuevo su calidez habitual.

―Perdona, Hinata-chan, yo…solo no me gustó verte tan cerca de ese tío'dattebayo―confesó, desviando la vista con un leve sonrojo cubriendo parte de su rostro y su cuello.

Cabe decir que ese "No me gustó verte tan cerca de ese tío" no denotaba ni una cuarta parte de lo que había sentido al verla en esa tesitura con otro. Su sangre había comenzado a correr vertiginosa en sus venas y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en ir allí, arrancar a Hinata de los brazos de ese tipo desconocido y moler a este a golpes hasta quedar satisfecho.

También daba gracias al cielo por haberla encontrado a tiempo. Quién sabe lo que aquel desgraciado pensaba hacerle a Hinata si él no la hubiese localizado nada más entrar por la puerta. Parecía como si Hinata tuviera un imán que lo atrajera irremediablemente hacia ella. Era entrar él en una habitación y sus ojos se desviaban sin poder evitarlo hacia el lugar en el que ella estaba.

Por su parte, Hinata sentía como una bandada de mariposas hacía estragos en su estómago. ¡Naruto era tan dulce! Seguramente un comportamiento de ese estilo en su primo o incluso en Kiba o Shino la habría molestado, pero no podía enfadarse con Naruto, con el chico que amaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo; no ahora que había conseguido captar su atención de la manera en la que siempre había querido.

¿Cuántas veces no había deseado que él la mirara como algo más que su amiga la adorable rarita? Y ahora que estaba pasando, que por fin estaba pasando, no pensaba estropearlo de ninguna de las formas. Antes se arrancaba un brazo.

―Es-está bien, Naruto-kun. Gracias por ayudarme. ―El chico le sonrió, claramente aliviado porque ella no se hubiese enfadado―. ¿Has… venido solo?―preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

―No―aquello la deprimió. Claro, seguramente habría venido con alguien, tal vez alguna chica de su clase… ―. He venido con el teme. ―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Con Sasuke-kun?―Naruto asintió.

―Dejé a Shinachiku con la tía Mikoto y vinimos en su coche'ttebayo. ―Hinata pudo respirar de nuevo―. Por cierto, ¿y las chicas? ¿No deberían estar contigo?―El ceño fruncido le dijo a Hinata que Naruto, seguramente, tendría unas palabras con Karin cuando la viera.

―Hum... Ino-chan anda por ahí con Sai-kun y Karin… no lo sé. ―Oír que el tal Sai no la andaba rondando, sino que parecía estar más interesado en Ino, lo alivió en gran medida.

―¿Y Neji? ¿No tendría que estar cuidándote?

―Es-está con… con Lee-kun y con Tenten. Ya sabes que Lee-kun… ―Naruto suspiró. Cierto, el cejas encrespadas no podía estar demasiado cerca de nada que contuviera alcohol o allí podría armarse la marimorena―. Además, no soy una niña―murmuró ella, hinchando los mofletes. Naruto opinó que aquel gesto lucía demasiado adorable e irresistible en ella.

―Entonces… uhm… ¿te importa que me quede contigo?―Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, encantada de que él quisiera quedarse y pasar tiempo a su lado.

―Para nada. ―Naruto por fin se relajó y le sonrió.

―Entonces vamos ¡bailemos'ttebayo!―Un tremendo rubor se apoderó de la cara y el cuello de Hinata cuando él la tomó delicadamente de la mano y la arrastró al centro de la aglomeración de gente, donde los estudiantes bailaban y reían, totalmente desinhibidos, seguramente desquitándose el estrés que habían conllevado los parciales.

Allí, Naruto la tomó de la cintura, apegando su cuerpo al suyo, y la instó a que se aferrara a él. Una mano femenina y temblorosa se aferró a la camisa azul del chico, mientras que la otra se aferró a su hombro, y así comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Hinata luchó por parecer lo más natural posible. Ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado en que podría bailar de esa manera con Naruto.

Al paso de los minutos ella consiguió relajarse, e incluso se encontró riendo, feliz, cuando su acompañante la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura para saltar con ella cada vez que el _jump jump jump_ de la canción _Stamp on the ground_, de los Italo Brothers, retumbaba en el recinto.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla, embelesado. Agradeció en su mente a Sasuke por haberse dejado guiar por sus instintos más básicos nada más entrar, al ver a una castaña lanzarle a su amigo una ardiente mirada. Probablemente a estas alturas el teme estaría bajando su estrés con aquella chica, y, por primera vez, a Naruto aquello no lo molestó.

No cuando le había proporcionado la oportunidad de estar a solas de aquella forma tan íntima y natural con Hinata. Agradeció también en su mente a su tía Mikoto por hacerle el inmenso favor de quedarse con Shinachiku aquella noche. Sabía que no podría haber dejado a su hijo en mejores manos.

Siguió contemplándola durante varios minutos más, totalmente fascinado por la manera en que ella se dejaba llevar, guiar por él. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla más cerca y la aferró más firmemente por la cintura, pegando todavía más sus cuerpos, hasta que ambos pechos se rozaron, haciéndolos quedarse sin respiración.

―¿Pa-pasa algo, Naruto-kun?―preguntó ella tímida, nerviosa. Naruto sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Sus labios rozaron la pálida mejilla femenina hasta dar a su oído.

―Nada. Solo que eres preciosa. ―El cosquilleo que sintió al aliento de él sobre la piel de su oreja le subió por toda la columna vertebral, estremeciéndola. Se aferró aún más a su camisa, intentando por todos los medios que sus piernas no le fallaran y la sostuvieran.

―Naruto-kun…

―Hinata-chan… quiero besarte. ―Aquella frase, junto con la ronca voz de él, la hizo derretirse. Tragó saliva y, sacando un valor que no sabía ni que tenía, se puso de puntillas, acercando sus rostros.

―Hazlo―suplicó, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho. Naruto también notó como su propio músculo comenzaba a latir, desesperado por la anticipación.

Y no lo pensó más: bajó el rostro hasta acortar por completo la distancia entre sus labios y la besó. La besó con desenfreno, con ansia, como llevaba deseando hacerlo desde el verano.

Su boca tomó todo lo que quiso de ella y cuando estuvo satisfecho le mordió el labio inferior, instándola a abrirse para darle paso a su lengua. Hinata no lo pensó, lo dejo entrar, dejó que la saboreara a placer, enredando ella mismo su propia lengua con la masculina, de forma algo torpe y tímida. El roce los estremeció a ambos y Naruto hizo el beso más frenético, más apasionado, devorándola. Hinata apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando la imperiosa necesidad de respirar se hizo presente ambos se separaron, jadeantes, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, agitados, ambos rostros sonrojados pero, sin duda, felices. Naruto sonrió y bajó de nuevo hacia ella, besándola ahora de una forma más pausada y tranquila, delineando con delicadeza y paciencia los labios femeninos. Hinata cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de la caricia.

―Hinata-chan… ―Ella abrió los ojos al oírlo llamarla. Enseguida un furioso sonrojo apareció, cubriendo por completo la piel de su cara y de su cuello. Naruto soltó una risita y elevó una mano, acariciando una de sus mejillas con los nudillos. Luego pegó su frente a la suya, aún sonriendo.

―Na-Naruto-kun… y-yo… yo…

―Me gustas. ―La chica abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado―. Me gustas―repitió él, deleitándose con las reacciones de ella ante sus palabras―, mucho. Y no sabes cómo deseaba hacer esto. ―Suspiró, desviando unos segundos la vista al suelo para luego mirarla a ella de nuevo, serio―. No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes… ―Calló; Hinata estaba inmóvil, tratando de procesar todo lo que sus orejas estaban captando. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Sí, se dijo, seguro que sí, tenía que serlo. Solo en sus más locas fantasías Naruto le decía semejantes palabras―. Sé que puede ser algo repentino… ¡y no quiero forzarte a nada! Pero yo… ―Naruto se mojó los labios y Hinata se vio a sí misma deseando que esa misma lengua volviera a saborearla como había hecho minutos antes―, yo… realmente no puedo soportarlo más y… ―Resopló, fastidiado. Tomó aire y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. Sé… sé que mi situación no es la mejor ni mucho menos… probablemente no quieras cargar con todos mis problemas pero… realmente, quisiera que me tuvieras en cuenta. ―Hinata parpadeó y Naruto aprovechó su desconcierto para robarle un casto beso en los labios―. Solo… dame una oportunidad. No tiene por qué ser nada oficial, de momento, al menos―susurró más para sí que para ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a Karin y a Ino, ambas charlando tranquilamente. Volvió de nuevo la vista a ella―. E-eso es todo. Nos vemos'dattebayo. ―Le dio un beso de despedida en la frente, la soltó y se perdió entre la multitud, dejándola muda y paralizada.

―¿Hinata?―Ino y Karin llegaron donde su amiga y se miraron, extrañadas ante la mirada perdida de la peliazul―. ¡Oe, Hina!―Ino se puso delante de ella y agitó una mano frente a sus ojos. Al fin, Hinata pareció reaccionar. Su rostro miró para la Yamanaka, se ruborizó como nunca antes en su vida y llevó los dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos como si lo que acababa de vivir con el amor de su vida no hubiese sido más que un simple sueño.

―¿Hina?―preguntó esta vez Karin, en tono preocupado. ¿Alguien le habría hecho algo?

―Me besó―dijo al fin la Hyūga, en un susurro.

―¿Eh?

―M-me besó. Naruto-kun me… me besó. ―Tanto Ino como Karin dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, con los ojos abiertos como platos―. Ino-chan, Karin-chan… Naruto-kun me besó. ―Y entonces sí, Hinata se desmayó.

Sus dos amigas se apresuraron a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, ambas sonriéndose entre sí.

―Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, primito―dijo Karin―. Al fin te diste cuenta, cabezón.

**Fin Capítulo 7**

* * *

**¡Y el beso llegó al fin! ¡OH, YEAH! (?).**

**¿Os lo esperabais? ¿O pensabais que iban a tardar más? ¿Lo veis muy precipitado? Cierto es que no está todo aclarado. Aún tienen que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, pero poco a poco, chicos.**

**Poco a poco xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review para darme vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Marys**! ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme un lindo comentario que me alegra el día! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias!**

**Oh, y gracias también a todos por responder a mi pregunta. Me ha ayudado mucho, de verdad. Gracias por el _feedback_ xDDD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡YAHOI! Pues una semana más, vengo a dejaros vuestra dosis de droga personal.**

**Sé que algunos solo vivís para este momento. Es inútil negarlo (?).**

**Discalimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

―Eres idiota. ―Naruto fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada―. Escapaste como un cobarde. Eres idiota. ―Naruto gimió, llevando las manos hacia su frente, frotándosela con desespero.

Sasuke tenía razón: era un idiota.

Después de haberse dado el beso más maravilloso de toda su vida con una chica igual de maravillosa había huido de ella como la peste tras declararle sus sentimientos. Pero es que no habría sido capaz de soportar que ella lo rechazara. Hinata era demasiado importante, demasiado especial para él, y si por su impulsividad se jodían las cosas entre ellos sería un duro golpe a superar.

Shinachiku hizo un sonido como de risa y su padre lo miró: el niño estaba la mar de tranquilo en los brazos de Sasuke, mientras ambos amigos veían el canal de deportes en la casa del rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

―¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que un bebé se viera tan bien en ti'dattebayo. ―Sasuke bufó pero no dijo nada. El timbre sonó y Naruto se levantó a abrir.

Era viernes por la noche, sus padres habían ido a cenar por ahí y al cine mientras que él había sido capaz de organizar una quedada en casa con sus amigos. Había comprado kilos y kilos de cerveza, refrescos, bolsas de patatas fritas, galletitas saladas y, además, luego encargarían comida a domicilio, todo ello mientras disfrutaban de los partidos amistosos previos al mundial de fútbol, el cual no tardaría en empezar.

En la puerta aparecieron Shikamaru, Gaara, Suigetsu, Jūgo e, incluso, Sai. Naruto había decidido invitarlo por el dicho aquel de "mantén cerca a tus amigos pero más a tus enemigos". Sabía que el paliducho se llevaba muy bien con Hinata y, por más que todos le dijeran que su interés amoroso estaba en Ino y no en la Hyūga, seguía sin gustarle que pasara más tiempo con Hinata que él mismo.

―¡Chicos!―Entraron todos en tropel, saludando y descalzándose.

―Gracias por invitarme, Naruto. ―El aludido le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

―Eres mi amigo también'ttebayo.

―¿Ha empezado ya?―preguntó Suigetsu.

―Aún no. Todavía están con los análisis previos. ―Llegaron al salón y cada uno se fue acomodando en un sitio. Suigetsu soltó una carcajada al ver a Sasuke cargando a Shinachiku con extremo cuidado.

―Di algo y estás muerto―lo amenazó el Uchiha. Suigetsu levantó las manos, todavía con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

―Tranquilo, hermano. No diré nada―sacó su móvil y lo apuntó hacia el pelinegro―. Tan solo inmortalizaré este momento para la posteridad.

―Hmp. ―Naruto y Shikamaru rieron al ver la expresión de Sasuke, sin embargo, este no hizo movimiento alguno de lanzarse sobre Suigetsu para impedirle que sacara la fotografía. Por nada del mundo molestaría a Shinachiku. El bebé se sentía demasiado bien en su regazo.

Pronto los chicos se vieron sumergidos de lleno en el partido que se retransmitía por la televisión. Suigetsu estaba armando escándalo, gritándole a la pantalla cada vez que le venía en gana. Shinachiku reposaba ahora en su tumbona, durmiendo cuál angelito. Alguno de los allí presentes se preguntaba cómo era posible que el niño fuese capaz de dormir con semejante barullo.

Naruto intentaba concentrarse en la tele, reír los chistes de sus amigos, discutir con Sasuke y con Sai, el cual tenía un extraño y retorcido sentido del humor, así como burlarse de Shikamaru. Pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a la breve conversación que había tenido con Sasuke.

Ya había reconocido que era un idiota, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero, dejando a un lado su pánico a que Hinata lo rechazara, tenía otros motivos para haberse alejado de ella nada más compartir aquel momento tan esperado por él.

Naruto tenía cosas que resolver. No era una persona con una vida sencilla, no desde que Shinachiku llegó a ella. Tenía más cargas y responsabilidades que las de cualquier otro chico normal de su edad. Probablemente no podría ofrecerle a Hinata las mismas atenciones que otro, pero el solo pensar en alguien más besándola o bailando con ella tal y como había hecho él el fin de semana de la fiesta… Se le revolvía el estómago y le entraban unas horrorosas ganas de vomitar.

Tenía que volver a hablar con ella, tal vez aclarar las cosas y rogarle que no se alejara de su lado aun si Hinata no lo quería de esa forma. Quizás todavía podrían salvar su amistad.

Sí, eso haría, resolvió. Quedaría un día de esa semana con Hinata y entonces hablarían como las personas maduras que se suponía que eran.

* * *

―A ver si lo he entendido―Ino se recostó contra la pared, sentada sobre la cama de Hinata―. Naruto te salvó de un asqueroso, bailó contigo, te besó y se largó. Y no te ha llamado―Hinata asintió―, y tú tampoco lo has llamado a él.

―E-eso…

―¡Por Dios, Hina, mira que sois idiotas!―La Hyūga la miró con confusión―. ¡No me mires así! ¡Te gusta, le gustas! ¡Haz algo, por el amor de Cristo! ¡Llevas años esperando una oportunidad como esta ¿y ahora la dejas pasar?! ¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?!―La exasperación en la voz de su amiga hizo que bajara la cabeza con los ojos húmedos.

Ino tenía razón, más razón que un santo, pero ella creía que no era tan sencillo. No era sólo debido a su timidez que no se había atrevido a llamarlo para hablar, tampoco era por vergüenza.

Era por miedo, puro y simple pánico a que él le dijera que todo había sido un error, que sencillamente se había dejado llevar por el ambiente o porque llevaba tiempo sin… estar con una chica. Era lógico. Se suponía que los seres humanos eran criaturas básicas en algunos aspectos, lo que incluía todo lo relacionado con el sexo, y Naruto, bueno, tenía un hijo por lo que todos sabían que no era virgen, que había estado con Sakura. Y ella no soportaría que le dijera que solo había sido algo del momento que no se volvería a repetir.

Porque si por ella fuera lo repetiría todos los días, sin falta.

Su móvil escogió ese preciso momento para sonar. Lo tomó de encima de la mesilla de noche y todo su cuerpo se congeló.

―¿Qué pasa?―Con manos temblorosas le enseñó la pantalla del móvil a Ino, quién abrió los ojos como platos―. ¡¿A qué esperas, boba?! ¡Contesta! ¡YA!―El grito de la rubia la hizo reaccionar y deslizó el dedo hacia el icono de aceptar la llamada.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?―tartamudeó, extremadamente nerviosa.

―¡Hinata, qué bien que me contestas'ttebayo!―El tono aliviado que percibió en su voz la hizo saber que él también se encontraba nerviosa por aquella llamada―. ¿Es-estás… ocupada?―Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ino negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Se mojó los labios y le contestó:

―N-no. Pu-puedo hablar. ―Oyó una respiración profunda al otro lado de la línea―. ¿O-ocurre algo?

―¡No, no, claro que no! Es sólo que yo… bueno… ―un bufido―. Cre-creo que necesitamos hablar, e-es decir, quiero hablar contigo. Sobre lo que pasó el otro día, ya sabes… en la fiesta.

―Ajá. ―No fue capaz más que de asentir.

―¿Podríamos quedar… digamos, mañana?―Hinata repasó mentalmente su horario para el día siguiente, mientras a su lado Ino no paraba de retorcer una y otra vez un cojín entre sus brazos, casi tan nerviosa como ella.

―Ma-mañana… tengo clase hasta la una…

―Oh, vaya, yo no salgo hasta las dos…

―¡Pu-puedo esperarte!―La voz le salió más aguda y ansiosa de lo que pretendía―. O-o sea, no me importa esperar…

―¿De verdad? En ese caso, hum… ¿quedamos a comer en la cafetería del campus?―Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse.

―Cla-claro, Naruto-kun.

―¡Genial'dattebayo! Te veo mañana, entonces.

―Ha-hasta mañana, Naruto-kun. ―Colgó la llamada y miró para Ino, quién sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―¡Así se hace, Hinata!―Su amiga se le tiró encima, abrazándola y haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre el colchón de su cama―. Pero tendrás que dejarme hacer mi magia.

―¿Tu magia?―preguntó la peliazul, confusa. Ino sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla.

―Por supuesto, no pretenderás ir vestida de cualquier manera a una cita con el chico que amas. Ese idiota de Naruto necesita observarte y ver lo que se está perdiendo como en ese diminuto cerebro suyo se esté planteando el dejarte.

―N-no somos nada… ―intentó decir Hinata, pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

―Nada de eso, mi dulce Hinata. En cuanto un chico besa a una chica eso ya significa que se es _algo_, aunque sea solo un rollo de una noche. Pero vosotros no os enrollasteis, lo que induce a pensar que es algo más serio lo que ocurre entre vosotros. Naruto no besaría a nadie con el que no fuera en serio, no es ese tipo de chicos. ―Hinata se sonrojó, desviando la vista a un lado.

Ino tenía razón. Naruto no era de esa clase de chicos que te ilusionaban para luego romperte el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Por primera vez en años, sentía una leve esperanza aflorar en su interior.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata caminaba nerviosa hacia la cafetería de la universidad, aferrando fuertemente entre sus manos el maletín con sus enseres de pintura, así como la mochila con libros, su bloc de dibujo y los apuntes. Se paró frente a la ventana del café y miró por enésima vez su reflejo en la ventana.

Ino y Karin la habían ido a despertar aquella mañana más temprano de lo normal, la habían obligado a ponerse una blusa de encaje blanco con un lazo que le cruzaba el abdomen y se ataba a un costado, así como unos vaqueros ajustados y unos bonitos botines de color marrón. Por encima llevaba una sencilla cazadora negra que contrastaba con lo sofisticado de la blusa.

También la habían peinado y maquillado. No se notaba casi porque todo era de su tono de piel natural, pero sí que sus rasgos se veían realzados. Lo único a lo que se había negado era a que le pintaran las uñas. El esmalte podría desprenderse y dañar alguna de sus pinturas o dibujos en medio de clase, y eso sería bochornoso.

Se sentía… rara. Nunca antes había llevado pantalones, no al menos fuera de casa. Prefería sus largas y gruesas faldas, que le permitían libertad de movimiento a la vez que, según ella, la tapaban mucho más. Con aquellos vaqueros su trasero se levantaba y parecía decir "hola" a todo el que mirara, y aquello la avergonzaba sobremanera. Lo mismo podría decirse de la blusa de encaje: quedaba pegada al cuerpo, marcando todas esas curvas de las que siempre se había avergonzado, porque ella no era delgada ni esbelta como Karin, Ino o, incluso, la misma Sakura, la chica por la que Naruto había bebido los vientos desde que lo conocía.

Ella era bajita, algo regordeta y con demasiadas curvas. Los chicos nunca se fijaban en ella.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus funestos pensamientos y respiró hondo, alzando la barbilla.

―_Hoy no, Hinata. Puedes hacerlo. ―_Armándose de valor agarró con fuerza la manilla de la puerta y abrió, entrando en el concurrido local. A esas horas la mayoría de estudiantes ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana y se dirigían hacia allí para comer. Hinata buscó una mesa libre en un rincón apartado y, por suerte, la encontró. No quería que nadie oyera la conversación que Naruto y ella mantendrían.

Pidió una bebida y sacó sus apuntes, para hacer tiempo hasta que Naruto llegara.

* * *

Naruto miraba nervioso para el reloj que estaba encima del encerado, rogando porque la aguja fuera más rápida. Había estado prácticamente toda la noche despierto, pensando sobre lo que quería decirle a Hinata y en todas las posibles reacciones que la chica podría tener hacia él.

Sinceramente, anhelaba con todo su corazón que le dijera lo que él tanto deseaba escuchar.

Los minutos pasaron, lentos, tortuosos. Cuando al fin la aguja se posó sobre las en punto Naruto fue el primero en saltar de su asiento y salir pitando del aula, ante la mirada estupefacta del profesor, quien aún no había salido de la clase.

En su asiento, Shion había observado la escena con el ceño fruncido. Su intuición femenina le decía que lo que tenía tan nervioso y disperso a Naruto era nada más y nada menos que una chica, seguramente aquella con la que lo vio bailar y besarse en la fiesta del fin de semana pasado.

Sí, había sido testigo de aquel encuentro. Había acudido con la esperanza de toparse con el rubio y, cuando al fin lo encontraba, este estaba abrazado a otra, besándola como si quisiera comérsela entera.

No tuvo valor para enfrentarlo luego de eso y se largó de allí, herida y furiosa consigo misma por no haber actuado antes.

―Espabila. ―La voz de Gaara la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Voy―gruñó. Acompañó a su amigo pelirrojo hasta la cafetería, donde picarían algo para luego ir a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros. Le habían dicho a Naruto que los acompañara, pero él les dijo que no podía, que tenía cosas que hacer.

Y Shion y Gaara supieron lo que era eso tan urgente que su amigo no podía posponer al entrar en la cafetería y toparse en una de las mesas de la esquina al rubio en compañía de una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello negro con reflejos azulados.

Shion apretó los puños, reconociendo a la chica de la foto del teléfono móvil que Naruto tenía como fondo de pantalla. Era muy guapa, lo admitía, y por la familiaridad con la que parecían tratarse se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

―Vamos. ―Gaara la empujó de nuevo fuera de la cafetería, no quería presenciar una escena de celos femeninos y, por la expresión de Shion, eso era lo que ocurriría como no sacara a la rubia pronto de allí.

En el interior del local Naruto se encontraba sentado delante de Hinata, nervioso como nunca, frotando las palmas en sus pantalones vaqueros una y otra vez. Hinata estaba sonrojada, con la mirada baja. Habían iniciado una conversación banal, para romper el hielo, pero pronto los temas se agotaron y ahora Naruto no sabía por donde empezar.

―Bu-bueno… ¿q-qué querías decirme?―Se atrevió al fin a preguntar Hinata, nerviosa.

Naruto la observó, deteniéndose en lo preciosa que estaba ese día. No es como si Hinata nunca estuviera hermosa, porque era muy guapa, guapísima, pero aquel día parecía haberse esmerado más de lo normal en su apariencia y el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo había hecho por él, porque quería verse bonita ante su persona.

Aquel pensamiento le infló el ego y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la boca y hablar:

―Hinata, lo que pasó el otro día en la fiesta… ―ella asintió, cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe que la llevaría de vuelta al abismo en el que había estado inmersa los últimos años―, quiero que sepas que no fue un error. ―Levantó la cabeza de golpe―. Ya te lo dije: me gustas, me gustas mucho―confesó el Uzumaki―. Y sé que tengo un montón de problemas ahora mismo y entiendo que no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo en un sentido, uh, romántico―le salió una risa nerviosa―. Pero, era cierto, todo lo que te dije, es cierto: quiero… quiero que me des una oportunidad si… si yo te gusto aunque sea un poco… ―Hinata estaba en estado de shock, con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Su mente perdida en las palabras del chico que por tanto había amado.

Empezó a temblar y crispó los dedos, tratando de controlarlo. Ahora no podía arruinarlo ¿verdad? Su mente le decía que saliera pitando de allí porque seguramente acabaría lastimada, pero su corazón le gritaba que se arriesgara, que Naruto estaba siendo sincero, que él sería incapaz de jugar con ella.

―… E-en fin yo… quiero q-que estemos juntos. N-no tiene que ser como novios, si no quieres, pero…

―¡Sí quiero!―Su grito llamó la atención de varias personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Avergonzada, se tapó la boca y bajó la cabeza de nuevo―. E-es decir… t-tú a mí ta-también me gustas, Naruto-kun. M-me gustas mucho, de-desde hace tiempo y…

―¿D-de verdad? ¿En serio te gusto?―Hinata enrojeció y asintió―. E-entonces, Hinata… tú… ¿saldrías conmigo?

―Tú… ¿qui-quieres que sea tu novia?―Se atrevió a preguntar ella. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir aceleradamente en su pecho ante sus palabras.

―Me encantaría―contestó, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que mostraba todos sus dientes. Hinata creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. No se lo podía creer.

¿Estaba pasando? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Naruto, el chico de sus sueños, su amor que creía imposible, le estaba pidiendo que salieran juntos… como pareja?

Tan absorta estaba en su nube de felicidad que no notó cuando Naruto se levantó de su sitio, se sentó a su lado, la rodeó por los hombros y, acercando su rostro al suyo, la besó. Al principio fue incapaz de reaccionar, pero luego sus manos se aferraron a la camiseta que él llevaba puesta y correspondió, de manera algo torpe.

Cuando se separaron, él sonreía mientras que ella estaba total y absolutamente roja. Naruto la apretó más contra él y depositó un beso ahora en su cabeza.

―Por cierto, que sepas que estás preciosa, Hinata-chan. ―Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo pero sonrió, feliz, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

Algo le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta, y que ello la llevaría a la felicidad.

* * *

―¡Enhorabuena, Hina!―La chica sonrió a sus amigas a través de la pantalla del ordenador. Debido a la imposibilidad de verse, había optado por llamarlas por _Skype_ a ver si estaban disponibles, y para su suerte tanto Karin como Ino habían respondido.

―Ya era hora de que mi primo utilizara su cerebro. Dímelo si te hace daño, le patearé las bolas si eso ocurre. ―Hinata rio, contenta de que sus amigas la apoyaran y se mostraran felices por ella―. ¿Qué han dicho el perro y el chico de los insectos?―Ante la pregunta Hinata suspiró.

―Kiba-kun puso el grito en el cielo, aprecio que se preocupe por mí pe-pero… ya no soy una niña. Shino-kun se limitó a felicitarme. ―Ino y Karin asintieron.

―Es lógico que se preocupen por ti tanto como nosotras. Y secundo lo que dijo antes Karin: si Naruto te hace daño, lo torturaré, lo mataré, descuartizaré su cadáver y se lo daré a comer a los cerdos. ―Hinata se estremeció ante el tono amenazante de Ino.

―N-no creo q-que eso sea necesario, Ino-chan.

―Yo solo aviso, y el que avisa no es traidor. ―Karin rio mientras que Hinata meneaba la cabeza. Sus amigas no tenían remedio.

* * *

Naruto iba como flotando por los pasillos de la facultad de arquitectura, todavía soñando y rememorando lo que había ocurrido con Hinata, _su_ Hinata. Recordando que ahora ella era su novia, su chica, y que, ahora sí, podría pasar más tiempo con ella sin que resultara raro, además de poder apartar a todo moscón que se le acercara.

Sonrió, feliz con la vida, hasta que chocó contra algo y tuvo que detenerse. Miró para abajo y vio que había tropezado con una de las mesas que había en el aula. Enrojeció ligeramente ante las risas de algunos de sus compañeros y se apresuró a rodear el mueble para sentarse en su sitio. Poco después llegó Shion y se dejó caer a su lado. El rubio le sonrió a modo de saludo.

―Buenos días.

―Vaya, pareces muy alegre hoy. ¿Te pasó algo bueno?―preguntó la rubia en un tono plano, intentando que no se le notara la ansiedad en la voz. Por toda respuesta Naruto sonrió, los ojos azules de él brillando de auténtica y pura felicidad. Se acercó a Shion y bajó la voz, no quería tampoco ir pregonando por ahí su vida privada.

―Tengo novia. ―El estómago de Shion dio un vuelco ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki. Intentó por todos los medios devolverle la sonrisa pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

―Oh. ―Fue lo único que salió de sus labios―. Hum… ¿felicidades?―Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Gaara llegó en ese momento y arqueó una ceja al verlos cuchichear.

―¿Me puedo enterar?―Naruto se giró a mirarlo, la sonrisa todavía iluminando su rostro.

―Tengo novia. ―El pelirrojo hizo un sonido como de risa.

―Muy bien por ti. ―Naruto rio. De reojo, Gaara miró para Shion, quien ser mordía los labios con lo que parecía ser desesperación.

El amor era jodidamente complicado. Esperaba no enamorarse nunca.

* * *

―Ya era hora. ―Naruto frunció el ceño sin dejar de mover la cuna de Shinachiku, intentando que este se durmiera tras su última toma.

―¿No te alegras ni un poquito por mí, teme?

―Pues no. Llevas semanas dándome la tabarra con "Hinata esto, Hinata lo otro". Al fin me dejarás en paz. ―El rubio rio, algo avergonzado. Sasuke tenía razón, quizás había estado un poco pesadito―. ¿Te han dicho algo Inuzuka y Aburame?

―Sí―suspiró Naruto―, que como le haga daño a su niña me espera el más horrible de los sufrimientos. ―Naruto casi pudo ver la sonrisa que ponía el Uchiha al otro lado de la línea―. ¡No es gracioso, teme! Además, ¡¿Su niña?! ¡Hinata es mayor de edad, y en todo caso debería ser _mi_ niña, no la suya! ¡Y no pienso hacerle daño de ninguna de las maneras! ¡Ella es demasiado importante para mí como para-

―Lo sé―lo interrumpió Sasuke―. Sino, no le habrías dicho nada. No eres de esos, dobe. ―Naruto respiró hondo y sonrió, volviendo a la tarea de mover la cuna donde reposaba su hijo, ya medio dormido a pesar de los gritos de su padre.

―Gracias.

―Tendrás que ir con mucho cuidado.

―Lo sé.

―Seguramente eres su primera relación.

―Lo sé, sé que soy su primer novio. No soy idiota, teme. Sé que Hinata no ha salido con nadie nunca, a pesar de que las chicas se esforzaban por lo contrario.

―Es muy tímida.

―Lo sé.

―No la asustes.

―¡Joder, Sasuke, que ya lo sé! ¡Todo eso lo sé, mierda! ¡¿Quieres no ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy?! Además, te recuerdo que yo tampoco soy un experto, precisamente. Solo he estado con quién tú ya sabes.

―Me preocupo por ella, y por ti, pero sobre todo por ella. ―Naruto también sabía eso. A su seca manera, Sasuke apreciaba a Hinata, siempre la había apreciado como amiga, ya que era prácticamente la única chica en todo el instituto que no lo acosaba y lo trataba como un compañero y amigo más. Sasuke siempre le había estado agradecido por eso, por hacerlo sentirse bien en algunos de los momentos en los que tan solo deseaba emprenderlo a golpes con todo y con todos―. ¿Y Shinachiku?

―Ella lo quiere―contestó el rubio, tajante.

―Eso lo daba por supuesto, idiota. Me refiero a si has pensado en más a futuro. ―Naruto se mordió los labios.

―No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estamos juntos, me gusta, le gusto. Disfrutaremos y veremos a donde va esto. Me gustaría mucho que funcionara, pero si al final no resulta… ―Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al tan solo imaginar a Hinata dejándolo, alejándose de él.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no pasaría, sobre su cadáver. Se esforzaría. Sería el mejor novio que una chica podría desear, haría que Hinata cayera completa y absolutamente enamorada de él, porque quería que así fuera. Estaba seguro de que él ya la quería, de que ya había comenzado a amarla meses atrás, cuando ella apareció en la puerta de la casa de su abuelo preocupada por él.

―Bueno, allá tú. Me voy. Algunos tenemos que estudiar.

―¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke!―Escuchó una ligera risa antes de que la comunicación se cortara definitivamente. Suspiró y miró para su hijo, que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió, se inclinó sobre la barra de la cuna para darle un beso en su rubia cabecita y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, no sin antes coger el intercomunicador para bebés y sus apuntes.

Bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en el sofá del salón ¿qué estaría haciendo Hinata? Se preguntó entonces. Sacó el teléfono de nuevo del bolsillo y, vacilando, decidió mandarle un mensaje corto pero contundente. Las parejas hacían eso ¿no? Lo cierto es que por mucho que hubiese tenido una novia antes no es que hicieran muchas cosas de pareja. Sakura nunca había querido que le mandara mensajitos ni que la llamara, y apenas habían tenido unas cuantas citas. Era casi un milagro que hubiese aceptado tener intimidad con él.

Aunque, pensándolo ahora en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que hasta eso lo había hecho por desquite, no porque realmente hubiera querido estar de esa manera con él.

Negó con la cabeza y echó todos esos amargos recuerdos a un rincón profundo de su mente. Hinata no era Sakura. Ella no lo haría sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Tecleó una sencilla frase y la envió.

_Te echo de menos_.

La respuesta no le tardó en llegar.

_Yo también a ti_.

Sonrió como bobo. Aquellas cuatro palabras ya le habían alegrado el día.

* * *

―¡Naruto!―El rubio se volvió y sonrió a la chica rubia que corría agitada hacia él.

―Buenos días, Shion.

―Bu-buenos días. ―La rubia esperó a recuperar el aliento y luego se incorporó, arreglándose la ropa. Ese día se había esmerado especialmente en su vestuario. Había decidido que, aunque Naruto se hubiese confesado a otra chica y esta le correspondiera, ella también tenía derecho a intentarlo. Le diría sobre sus sentimientos y así, por lo menos, podría cerrar aquella breve etapa. Sabía que si seguía manteniendo esperanzas en el rubio eso solo la envenenaría y envenenaría su relación de amistad con él―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Será rápido. ―Añadió al ver como el Uzumaki revisaba su reloj.

―Claro. ―Shion sonrió, aliviada, y lo guio hasta unos bancos que quedaban frente a la facultad, en una extensión de césped. Se sentó en uno y, extrañado, Naruto la acompañó. Shion se mojó los labios, se giró para mirarlo de frente y tomó aire.

―Me gustas. ―Naruto parpadeó. Abrió la boca y los ojos con sorpresa―. Me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi me llamaste la atención. ―El rubio no sabía qué decir.

―Shi-Shion…

―No digas nada, sé cuál va a ser tu respuesta. Solo quería sacármelo de dentro para no hacerme mala sangre en los próximos meses. Te aprecio como amigo y compañero, y, al menos, no quiero perder eso. Simplemente necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, ¿sabes?―Naruto tragó saliva.

―Shion, yo… lo sien-

―Ya te dije que no hace falta que me contestes. Tienes novia, aunque sea algo reciente, y creo que te gusta mucho ¿no es así?―Las bronceadas mejillas masculinas se tiñeron de rojo y el chico asintió―. Bien. Tiene suerte, espero que ella sepa eso. ―Naruto la miró, ahora con algo de compasión―. ¡No me mires así, hombre! Lo superaré. Tampoco es que te amara locamente ni nada. Pero me conozco, tiendo a ser obsesiva con las cosas que quiero, por eso tenía que decírtelo claramente.

―Gracias―dijo de pronto Naruto, sorprendiéndola―. Realmente lo aprecio. Gracias. Pero, como dices, quiero mucho a mi novia―qué bien se sentía esa palabra asociada a Hinata: novia― y por nada del mundo jodería algo que apenas estoy comenzando con ella. Es demasiado importante para mí. ―Shion asintió. Ya sospechaba eso. Cada vez que Naruto hablaba de su chica le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial―. Me gustaría hacer algo para compensarte. ―Shion hizo un gesto con la mano.

―No hace falta. No me has roto el corazón, así que tranquilo. Sí que fastidia un poco, el que te rechacen, digo, nunca me había pasado antes.

―Aún así…

―Si de verdad lo quieres… ―Shion lo miró fijamente con sus ojos lilas. Tal vez podría aprovecharse y preguntarle de nuevo por aquel nombre que tantas veces le había oído pronunciar al rubio―. Contéstame una cosa.

―Claro―dijo Naruto, sonriendo. No tenía problema con eso.

―¿Quién es Shinachiku?―Automáticamente el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó―. Siempre te oigo hablar de él con tus otros amigos, pero nunca me has dicho quién es o lo he visto…

―Shion, eso… ―Naruto suspiró. No quería andar pregonando por ahí que tenía un hijo. No es que se avergonzara de su bebé, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero no le gustaba hablar de Shinachiku con gente ajena a su círculo más íntimo. No quería que lo juzgaran o que pensaran lo peor de él o de su pequeño. Y menos aún ahora de Hinata, por ser su pareja.

―Está bien, veo que no te gusta hablar de… él.

―No es que no me guste es que… es algo muy personal. No quiero que ni tú ni Gaara me miréis raro o me empecéis a tratar distinto. ―Shion lo miró de nuevo, ahora con marcada curiosidad.

―¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer tal cosa?―Naruto tomó aire, respirando todo lo hondo que pudo; exhaló lentamente y se dispuso a contestarle. Si Shion había tenido la valentía de ir a él y confesarse aun sabiendo que la rechazaría bien podía tener él la misma consideración hacia ella.

―Shinachiku es mi hijo. ―La rubia quedó estática, con los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder.

―Vaya―atinó a decir, tras varios segundos de silencio―. Vaya―repitió―. Tú… ¿tienes un hijo?―Naruto asintió―. Joder. Dios santo, es decir… jo-der. ―Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse de la impresión―. ¿Tu novia es… ―Naruto negó.

―No―la respuesta tan fría le dio a entender que no siguiera preguntando sobre ese tema en particular. Shion respiró hondo.

―¿Tienes fotos?―Sonriendo, Naruto se apresuró a sacar el móvil y a enseñarle unas pocas―. Bueno, no es feo.

―¡Pues claro que no'dattebayo! ¡Es tan guapo como su padre!―Shion soltó una carcajada. Le devolvió el teléfono al chico y le sonrió de vuelta.

―Gracias. Por decírmelo. Te prometo que guardaré el secreto. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Sé que lo harás. Eres una buena chica, Shion. Espero que encuentres a ese alguien especial.

―Para el carro. Aún tenemos diecinueve años, espero que antes de que algún tipo cualquiera me atrape pueda disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. ―Naruto se carcajeó y Shion lo secundó.

Así los encontró Gaara cuando llegó para la primera hora de clase, riendo y bromeando. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Ya se enteraría más tarde, cuando ellos decidieran contarle.

**Fin Capítulo 8**

* * *

**¡QUE YA ESTÁN JUNTOSSSSS! ¡OH, YEAH! (?).**

**Siento mucho haberme retrasado esta semana tantísimo con este capítulo. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, pero de verdad que a veces me es muy complicado sacar tiempo para mí y para mis cositas.**

**En fin, ¿me dejáis un bonito review pa motivarme pa la semana que viene? Venga, porfa. Porque ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys**, **Lil **y a **AMBAR**!**

**No tengo palabras para agradeceros todo el cariño y el apoyo que le estáis dando a esta historia.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡YAHOI! Un capítulo nuevo, por aquí os lo dejo. En este se narran varios de los momentos que pasan juntos Naruto y Hinata durante su relación.**

**Ya veréis lo preciosos y perfectos que son juntos xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_Primera cita_

Estaba jodidamente nervioso. Había rebuscado más veces en su armario ese día que en toda su vida junta. Tenía pantalones, camisas y camisetas tirados por doquier.

―Esto es estúpido―murmuró, dejándose caer sobre un montón de prendas que habían caído sobre la cama. Miró para Shinachiku, quien lo observaba con sus ojitos verdes. Le hizo un amago de sonrisa y a Naruto se le derritió el corazón. Alargó un brazo metiéndolo entre los barrotes y le acarició la carita con cuidado―. Papá está un poco alterado, Shina-chan. Hoy tiene su primera cita oficial con Hinata y no sabe qué hacer. ―Suspiró y paseó la vista por toda la ropa que había desperdigada por la habitación.

Tras dar un sonoro y largo suspiro decidió que ya había sido suficiente idiotez por un día. Hinata no se echaría para atrás al verle, daba igual que llevara vaqueros rotos y camiseta o un traje de etiqueta. Tenía la certeza de que a la chica eso le daría exactamente igual. Pero ello no quitaba que él quisiera verse guapo para ella. No quería que, en algún momento, los preciosos ojos perlados de su novia se apartaran de él para ir a posarse en algún otro desgraciado que se quedaría sin dientes en el acto por atreverse a pasearse frente a su chica.

Sacudió la cabeza ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo, miró una vez más para Shinachiku y asintió, decidido. Agarró unos vaqueros oscuros, una de sus camisetas favoritas y se lo puso todo, mirándose frente al espejo. Sonrió satisfecho y procedió entonces a arreglar a Shinachiku.

Irían a dar una vuelta con el bebé, tal vez pararían a tomar algo, quizás a merendar. Amén de darse muchos mimitos y abracitos y besos, muchos besos. Naruto quería que se comportaran desde ya como una pareja normal, quería que todos supieran que esa guapa chica estaba con él y solo con él.

Realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos.

* * *

Hinata respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando al fin tomó valor y los abrió quedó ligeramente sorprendida por la imagen que el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación le devolvió. Ino y Karin habían hecho un excepcional trabajo ayudándola, una vez más.

Se había vestido con unas medias algo gruesas, dado que el invierno ya empezaba a pegar fuerte, y se había puesto un vestido tipo jersey que le llegaba justo al inicio de las rodillas. Era de color azul oscuro, manga larga y cuello vuelto. Como calzado le habían escogido unas botas de felpa marrón chocolate. Un bolso del mismo tono que estas colgaba cruzado sobre su pecho.

Ino le había peinado la melena larga y negro azulada y Karin le había puesto algo de maquillaje. Sonrió maravillada mientras detrás de ella sus amigas se sonreían, más que satisfechas de su trabajo.

―Hina, estás guapísima.

―Si el tonto de mi primo no acaba babeando hoy por ti es que está cegato perdido. ―Hinata se sonrojó por los halagos recibidos.

―Gracias―musitó―. N-no sé qué haría sin vosotras. Yo… n-no sabría como vestirme pa-para… gustar a un chico―terminó diciendo en un murmullo.

―Para eso nos tienes a nosotras: para convertirte en la mujer sexy y segura de sí misma que tienes encerrada en tu interior―le dijo Ino, empezando a recoger las cosas que ella y Karin habían usado para embellecer a Hinata.

―Ino-chan…

―Va, venga, nada de ponerse sentimentales o se te correrá el maquillaje y tendré que empezar de cero. ―Hinata sonrió y, tras mirarse una última vez en el espejo, salió de su cuarto seguida de la rubia y la pelirroja.

A mitad de las escaleras se topó con su primo, quién se limitó a arquear las cejas ante el cambio que Hinata parecía estar experimentando con su vestuario y su apariencia en general.

―¿A que está guapa, Neji?―El aludido la observó meticulosamente para luego asentir, haciendo a Hinata respirar aliviada. Por un momento le había parecido sentir como si su primo fuera a prohibirle salir de casa o algo así.

―Estás muy guapa, sí. Naruto tiene suerte. ―Hinata se ruborizó hasta las raíces del cabello―. Dime si te hace daño y me encargaré de que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca más.

―Nii-san… ―Hinata lo miró emocionada para acto seguido abrazarlo con fuerza. Aquellas palabras significaban que Neji aprobaba su relación con el rubio de sus sueños y para Hinata, eso significaba mucho.

Amaba a Neji como si de un hermano se tratara, más que un simple primo.

―Vamos, vamos. O llegarás tarde a tu primera cita oficial con tu primer novio oficial. ―Hinata se sonrojó ante las palabras de Ino pero se dejó empujar escaleras abajo mientras que una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Cuando al fin salió de su casa y puso rumbo al lugar de la cita aún no se lo creía. Sus pasos eran cada vez más temblorosos y su corazón no paraba de latir apresurado en su pecho. Y cuando al fin divisó al amor de su vida allí parado, en medio de una pequeña plaza, pareciendo tan nervioso como ella creyó que se desmayaría.

Tragó saliva y haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a él. Naruto la vio cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Su cara se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa y, empujando el cochecito, anduvo hasta quedar a menos de un centímetro de Hinata.

―Hola.

―Ho-hola… ―Hinata levantó la vista a esos ojos azules que amaba desde sabe Dios cuando, pero la tuvo que bajar en cuanto él bajó la suya. Ambos sonrojados y tímidos eran incapaces de mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Naruto carraspeó y se rascó la nuca. Se sentía como un idiota. Estaba ante una chica guapísima que además le gustaba mucho, muchísimo. Incluso podría asegurar que mucho más de lo que le había gustado Sakura meses atrás. ¿Sería posible? Era algo en lo que había cavilado mucho últimamente, y aunque aún no había podido llegar a una conclusión definitiva sí que había podido sacar algo en claro: Hinata era especial, muy especial para él, siempre lo había sido, aunque apenas a esas alturas se daba cuenta de ello.

Le sonrió para infundirle e infundirse a sí mismo valor y finalmente habló:

―Estás preciosa. ―Hinata enrojeció―. Bueno, tú ya eres preciosa pero hoy estás muy guapa ¡no es que no estés guapa todos los días pero… ―Hinata parpadeó para luego soltar una risita. Naruto detuvo su parloteo y los movimientos nerviosos de sus manos; un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas bronceadas. En un impulso de valor Hinata terminó de acortar la distancia que aún quedaba entre ambos, se puso de puntillas y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Naruto se quedó estático, con una mano agarrando con fuerza el manillar del carrito donde reposaba el pequeño Shinachiku, quien dormía profundamente, ajeno a lo que acontecía entre su padre y la primogénita de los Hyūga.

Tras la sorpresa una luminosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó a su novia (sí, joder, era su novia, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?) y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, acercándola a él y siendo el rubio ahora el que bajó la cabeza para besarla, un beso más duradero que el que Hinata le había dado minutos antes. Uno lleno de sentimientos.

―¿Vamos?―Sin soltarla bajó el brazo hacia la cintura y, empujando el carrito, echaron a andar.

Fue un día inolvidable para los dos. Naruto nunca se había sentido tan bien en compañía de nadie, menos en la de una chica. Hinata no hacía muecas raras ni lo miraba extrañada cada vez que metía la pata o decía alguna tontería. Al contrario: se reía de sus chistes por muy malos que fueran y no le molestaba cuando levantaba la voz de más o hacía algún aspaviento exagerado.

Sin duda, parecía ser la chica perfecta para él. Cada minuto que pasaba su mente y su corazón se convencían de ello.

* * *

_Cumpleaños I_

―¡No sé qué hacer, Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo'ttebayo! ¡Y no puedes abandonarme!―El Uchiha arqueó las cejas, apoyado cómodamente contra el manillar del carrito en el que iba Shinachiku pacíficamente dormidito como el angelito que era. La gente que había a su alrededor se quedaba pasmada ante los gritos y el espectáculo que el cabeza hueca de Naruto estaba llevando a cabo en medio de una de las joyerías más caras del centro comercial.

Claro que Sasuke, acostumbrado a aquellos arrebatos desde que tenía memoria, optaba por ignorarlo y hacer como si nada. Naruto era Naruto y siempre sería Naruto. Era inútil intentar cambiar lo obvio.

―Deja de armar escándalo, dobe. Solo es un puto regalo.

―¡Para la chica más especial de mi vida! ¡Es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos! ¡Como pareja! ¡¿Y si no le gusta mi regalo?! ¡¿Y si la cago?!

―Algo que seguramente harás. ―Naruto ignoró ese último comentario y siguió con su perorata.

―¡¿Y si se ha dado cuenta de que no soy tan genial como cree y… ―Sasuke rodó los ojos y miró para Shinachiku.

―Tu padre es idiota. Menos mal que me tienes a mí. ―Suspiró, se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Naruto boqueó y levantó la vista. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose.

―Gracias, teme. Lo necesitaba.

―Siempre que quieras. ―Naruto volvió a mirar para la vitrina ante la que minutos antes había sufrido una mini crisis existencial.

Ese sábado celebrarían el cumpleaños de Hinata, ellos dos solos. El viernes la chica haría una fiesta para los amigos y luego el sábado lo pasarían ellos dos juntos, como pareja. Naruto había escogido esa noche para darle su regalo, era el primer presente que le obsequiaría a Hinata como su novio oficial, y quería que ella chillara de felicidad cuando lo abriera, que lo abrazara y lo besara como si él fuera el único hombre en su vida (cosa de la que se encargaría con el tiempo, no se preocupaba mucho por eso, y no, no implicaba asesinato alguno).

A Hinata no le gustaban mucho las joyas, al menos no las excesivamente lujosas, caras o exageradas. No llevaba pendientes porque no tenía agujereadas las orejas, y las pocas veces que se ponía alguna joya eran pulseras o colgantes sencillos, mayormente de plata. También bisutería, pero quería que su primer regalo para ella fuera especial, por eso estaba en aquella joyería con todo lo que había ahorrado de su sueldo en su tarjeta de crédito, dispuesto a fundírselo si era necesario con tal de que Hinata pensara que su regalo era único, perfecto e irreemplazable.

Finalmente se decidió por un bonito colgante en forma de media luna, en cuyo borde estaba sentada un hada. No supo por qué, pero toda la pieza le recordó a Hinata. Nervioso como nunca, le pidió al dependiente que lo sacara de la vitrina y se lo envolviera para regalo.

Con la bolsita firmemente sujeta en una de sus manos, abandonó al fin, para gran alivio y alegría de Sasuke, el centro comercial.

Shinachiku seguía plácidamente dormido en su cochecito.

* * *

Hinata se sentía nerviosa, como siempre ante la expectativa de una cita con Naruto, pero ese día más que de costumbre. Celebraba su cumpleaños número diecinueve y esa noche iban a salir los dos solos a cenar y tal vez al cine o a dar un paseo. Pocas eran las veces en que podían tener tiempo para ellos; no se quejaba al respecto, adoraba a Shinachiku, ese bebé era pura ternura y el que fuera un pedacito de Naruto, del chico que amaba con todo su corazón, no hacía sino aumentar su cariño hacia él.

Terminó de amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta y suspiró. En las pocas semanas que llevaban de novios Karin e Ino la habían instruido en todo lo referente a embellecerse por fuera. Ella había absorbido aquellos conocimientos, más por verse bonita para su novio que por vanidad. No quería que Naruto se volviera a mirar a otra u otras que no fueran ella misma.

Comprobó que todo estuviera en su lugar y, cogiendo el bolso, salió de su cuarto. Pasó por el salón para despedirse de su padre y de su primo. Hiashi la revisó de arriba abajo y medio sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba guapa. Se calzó en la entrada y salió de su casa. Atravesó el jardín delantero y, para su sorpresa, su rubio y perfecto novio (al menos a sus ojos) ya la estaba esperando frente a la verja.

―¡Pe-perdón!―exclamó, casi tirándose sobre él―. No pensé que fuera tarde… ―Naruto sonrió con la nariz hundida en su pelo. Con los ojos cerrados inhaló profundamente. Hinata tenía un adictivo perfume natural al cual estaba empezando a volverse adicto. Le encantaba.

―No estás tarde, fui yo el que llegó temprano'dattebayo. ―Hinata comprobó como pudo su reloj de pulsera, todavía entre los brazos de Naruto, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, aún era pronto. Quedaban diez minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado en verse.

―Oh. ―Naruto rio y se separó de ella, tan solo para tomarla de la parte posterior de la cabeza y bajar la suya para besarla, lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa azul turquesa que él llevaba puesta.

―Estás preciosa. ―Hinata sonrió, sonrojada. Algo a lo que sí había sido capaz de acostumbrarse había sido al hecho de que el chico siempre la halagara cada vez que tenían oportunidad de verse.

―Tú también estás muy guapo. ―Pasó con delicadez una mano por los cabellos dorados de su novio. Naruto se estremeció. Hinata causaba cosas en él que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera con Sakura había experimentado tantas sensaciones ni tan placenteras, cuando se suponía que él la había amado desde siempre.

Al fin encontró la fuerza para separarse de ella y entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Vamos?

―Sí. ―Naruto la guio hasta la parada de taxis más próxima donde tomaron uno. El chico dio una dirección al conductor y Hinata lo miró, intrigada. Su novio le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa de cumpleaños preparada para ella. Hinata dudaba que algo pudiera ser más perfecto que lo que él y sus amigos habían organizado el día anterior, pero se abstuvo de decir nada y simplemente se dejó llevar.

El taxista tardó casi tres cuartos de hora en llegar a su destino. Hinata salió del vehículo mientras Naruto pagaba la tarifa que marcaba el taxímetro al conductor. Pasó la vista con curiosidad por el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaban al pie de una colina. Notó a Naruto ponerse a su lado; el chico puso una mano en su espalda baja y la presionó, instándola a empezar a caminar por un pequeño sendero que discurría hacia lo alto. Sin saber muy bien lo que su chico planeaba se dejó llevar. Anduvieron durante unos cinco o diez minutos hasta llegar a la cima, donde Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Naruto se apartó de ella de pronto, como si quemara. Se removió, entre incómodo y nervioso, esperando no haber sido demasiado exagerado.

―Na-Naruto-kun… es-esto… ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando se volvió a verlo, para acto seguido regresar la vista a lo que había de frente: en el centro de la colina había una mesa preparada para dos personas, perfectamente colocada. Otra mesita más pequeña a su lado tenía varios recipientes tapados con lo que ella supuso sería la comida.

―L-le… le pedí el favor a Chōji… ―Carraspeó, desviando la vista todo sonrojado. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, nunca antes había llegado a tal extremo para agradar a nadie, él no era del tipo romántico, pero aquellas semanas junto a Hinata habían sacado al galán que llevaba dentro, al parecer―. Bueno, más bien hablé primero con Shikamaru y luego él me ayudó a hablar con Chōji y luego él y yo hablamos con su padre y… ―Hinata sintió como de sus orbes perlados seguían saliendo lágrimas. Sin poder resistirse más se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, aferrándose a su cuello. Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su equilibrio para no caer al suelo, pero fue tanta la fuerza que tuvo que usar para sostenerla que Hinata quedó con los pies colgando a varios centímetros del suelo.

Y Naruto pensó que Hinata encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo tuvo la certeza, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, de que solo ella podría ocupar ese espacio.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan―le dijo al oído, estrechando con más fuerza su cintura, como si quisiera que el cuerpo femenino se fundiera con el suyo. Por toda respuesta Hinata tembló y un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta. Separó el rostro del cuello de él y, dejándose llevar, lo besó con todo el amor que sentía hacia ese chico rubio que desde siempre había sido el único en su corazón, en su alma.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun. ―Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino. La besó con extrema delicadeza y dulzura, queriendo demostrarle así lo especial que era ella para él, lo importante, lo indispensable que se estaba volviendo ella en su vida, en su alma, en su mente y en su corazón.

Al fin la depositó en el suelo y, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la mesa exquisitamente adornada y preparada, solo para ellos dos. Disfrutaron de los deliciosos platos que su amigo y el padre de este les habían preparado. Hinata tomó nota mental de agradecérselo más adelante a los dos Akimichi.

Cuando estaban terminando el postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nata por encima, Naruto dejó una pequeña bolsita encima de la mesa, en medio de ambos. Hinata dejó la cucharilla en el plato y miró para dicho objeto con curiosidad.

―¿Qué…

―Tu regalo. ―Si la chica pensaba que nada podía sorprenderla más aquella noche estaba claro que se equivocaba. Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza la idea de que su novio le fuera a hacer un regalo por su cumpleaños. Para ella habría sido más que suficiente con pasar un rato con él, como la pareja que eran.

―¿Para mí?―Naruto asintió, con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

Con manos temblorosas, la Hyūga tomó la bolsa y la puso en su regazo. Se la quedó mirando por largos segundos hasta que se decidió a meter la mano en su interior. Sacó un paquetito bien envuelto con una pegatina que decía "Felicidades". Despegó el papel con mucho cuidado hasta que una caja de terciopelo de tamaño mediano color azul oscuro estuvo sobre su palma. La abrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por segunda vez en la noche al ver su presente, un precioso colgante de plata.

Levantó la vista, se secó las gotas saldas y sonrió a su novio. Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse todavía más ante aquella sonrisa.

Porque saber que su regalo le había gustado había desatado las mariposas en su estómago. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarla, no si ella le sonreía siempre de aquella manera.

* * *

_San Valentín_

Se mordisqueó los labios, sumamente nerviosa, mientras pasaba las páginas de aquella revista de cocina, una edición especial dado que el tan ansiado día de San Valentín se acercaba. Andaba buscando la receta perfecta de chocolate para cocinársela a Naruto. No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacía chocolate para regalárselo, pero en los años anteriores siempre había disfrazado sus intenciones, diciéndole que lo había comprado y que se trataba de _giri choco_, cuando la realidad era que solía pasarse la noche antes en vela preparándolo para él.

Sí, siempre había hecho _honmei choco_ para él, pero nunca había tenido el valor de dárselo como lo que realmente era, porque sabía que se moriría de vergüenza si lo hacía. Además, estaba segura de que de haberlo hecho él lo hubiese rechazado para no confundirla ni herirla más de lo que ya estaba. Hinata había sido consciente de que Naruto gustaba de Sakura en las veces anteriores, y si ella se hubiese aventurado a regalarle sus chocolates como lo que realmente eran hubiese provocado una situación no solo incómoda para ambos, sino que su amistad, probablemente, se hubiese puesto en peligro.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Hoy por hoy Naruto y ella eran novios, una pareja, así que era perfectamente lógico y normal el que, por primera vez, pudiera entregarle su chocolate como lo que realmente era, lo que representaba. Por eso llevaba un mes planeando en su mente el posible chocolate ideal, pensando ideas sobre su forma y sabor. ¿Debería ser chocolate negro, con leche, blanco? ¿Una mezcla? ¿Debería ponerle algún relleno? ¿Debería hacerle alguna forma en especial? Lo típico en San Valentín solían ser corazones pero…

―¿Qué estás mirando?―La voz de Sai la sobresaltó. Se giró y se ruborizó al ver a su amigo y compañero de clase inclinado sobre su hombro, contemplando con interés y curiosidad para la revista que mantenía abierta sobre su regazo.

―Na-nada ¡no es nada!―Muerta de vergüenza, cerró la revista de golpe y la guardó apresuradamente en su mochila. Sai se incorporó con las cejas alzadas. Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro.

―Oh, ahora lo recuerdo. San Valentín. Ese día donde las mujeres decís mediante un dulce hecho por vosotras mismas al chico que os gusta lo mucho que lo queréis y lo importante que es para vosotras. ―Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo, intensamente.

―A-algo así.

―¿Sabes? Nunca he recibido un chocolate por San Valentín. ―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Nu-nunca? ¿Ni siquiera uno por compromiso?―Sai negó con la cabeza.

―Tú y los demás sois los primeros a los que puedo considerar amigos… ¿puedo llamaros así, no?

―¡P-por supuesto, Sai-kun! Y no tienes que preocuparte por San Valentín. Puede que este año sí recibas un obsequio. ―La risita que la peliazul soltó hizo que Sai la mirara sumamente intrigado, mientras que en la mente de Hinata el rostro de cierta rubia de ojos azules mirándola suplicante se hacía presente.

Quedaba una semana para San Valentín y ella y las chicas habían quedado en su casa para cocinar chocolates. Harían pruebas primero y luego, el trece, se dedicarían a hacer la versión definitiva para regalar al día siguiente.

Sonrió casi sin proponérselo, ya con una idea en mente sobre lo que ella cocinaría para su amado rubio. Soltó una risita de felicidad que hizo a Sai ladear la cabeza y que la mirara de nuevo con creciente curiosidad.

Las chicas eran algo raras.

* * *

Naruto se paseaba feliz por la tienda con Shinachiku en brazos, intentando que este eructara tras su último biberón, hacía apenas unos minutos. Aquel día ya era San Valentín y no podía esperar para que Hinata lo fuera a buscar a la hora del cierre para que le diera su chocolate. Ella le había prometido que le haría uno, un _honmei choco_, y teniendo en cuenta lo fabulosa cocinera que era su novia estaba seguro de que el dulce que le preparara estaría delicioso y lo haría chuparse los dedos con sumo gusto.

Se detuvo en seco cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Era algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora, y de pronto se sintió el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Durante años pasados, Hinata también le había regalado chocolates. Ella le aseguraba cada vez que se armaba de valor para dárselos, con aquel tartamudeo y el rosa cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas, que se trataba de simple chocolate por compromiso, de una amiga para otro amigo, que era como el que le regalaba a cualquier otro chico con el que tuviera amistad.

Aunque siempre le había extrañado que su chocolate fuera siempre más grande que el de Kiba o Shino, los mejores amigos de Hinata. Que siempre parecía venir envuelto con la más absoluta delicadeza, como si la persona que lo hubiese hecho hubiese puesto todo su corazón y su alma en ello. Y que parecía tener un sabor especial, demasiado dulce, demasiado delicioso.

Ahora, recapitulando todos esos detalles, se daba cuenta de que Hinata le había mentido. Todas esas veces que ella le decía que era chocolate por compromiso ella le había mentido vil y descaradamente. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, realmente no podía culparla, porque lo más probable era que si ella le hubiese dicho todas esas veces la verdad él se habría visto obligado a rechazarla de plano, porque a él le gustaba otra chica, y eso hubiese supuesto prácticamente el fin de su amistad, algo a lo que, estaba completamente seguro, su yo del pasado no se habría podido acostumbrar. Porque de una u otra manera Hinata siempre había estado ahí para él, animándolo, consolándolo, aunque fuera de lejos. A pesar de que ella parecía pensar que él nunca la había notado la realidad era bien distinta.

Porque Naruto había sido consciente en todo momento de la presencia silenciosa de la Hyūga, siempre detrás de él, cuidándolo a la distancia.

Sonrió como bobo y puso a Shinachiku frente a él. El niño lo miró fijamente con sus ojitos verdes, curioso, atento.

―Papá ha sido un idiota, Shina-chan, pero este año piensa arreglarlo. ―Sí, le haría a Hinata tal regalazo por el Día Blanco que compensaría todos los horribles obsequios de los años anteriores, donde se limitaba a comprarle algún peluchito o llavero a modo de compensación.

Tenía la intuición de que la chica seguramente guardaría aquellos objetos con el mayor de los cuidados y con todo su cariño, pero para Naruto no era suficiente. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle lo importante que era ella para él, de compensarla por su idiotez.

Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto que lo haría.

* * *

Hinata vaciló frente a la puerta de la tienda de la madre de Naruto. Llevaba quince minutos allí parada, mirando de vez en cuando por el escaparate, viendo a su rubio favorito ir y venir de un lado a otro, colocando cosas, sentado tras la mesa del ordenador tecleando en el mismo mientras con uno de sus pies balanceaba la tumbona donde reposaba Shinachiku. Incluso había presenciado como le daba el último biberón al bebé, debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

Era de lo más estúpido, porque se suponía que era su novio, que estaban en San Valentín, que llevaba un delicioso chocolate para él en la bolsa, hecho a mano por ella.

Apretando la bolsa en sus manos al tiempo que sus dientes, dio un paso adelante y entró en el establecimiento. Naruto se giró hacia el sonido y su rostro se iluminó con el más puro de los regocijos al verla entrar.

―¡Hinata-chan!―Se incorporó de golpe, olvidándose incluso de que tenía a su hijo al lado. Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y la abrazó, besándola en el acto. Hinata correspondió, aferrándose con una mano a uno de sus brazos. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban un tanto rojos. Para evitar la vergüenza, Hinata levantó la bolsa, mostrándosela. El rostro del Uzumaki se iluminó con una ancha y boba sonrisa―. Eso… ¿es lo que creo que es'ttebayo?―Hinata asintió, todavía sonrojada.

Con delicadeza, Naruto tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y se inclinó una vez más hacia ella, plantándole un breve aunque dulce beso en los labios. Luego la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta la mesa donde él solía trabajar. Se sentó en la silla y la empujó a ella hasta hacer que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que él hacía eso, ni que ella aceptaba de buen grado sentarse en su regazo. Pero ese día era diferente. Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa. Vio con la ansiedad impregnada en su rostro como el rubio abría la bolsa y sacaba un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Naruto lo dejó encima de la mesa y comenzó a desatar el lazo, con mucho cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de romper su regalo.

Para distraerse, Hinata tomó en brazos a Shinachiku y comenzó a hacerle cariños, rogando porque su novio no se percatara de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón en el pecho. Naruto ahogó una risita al notar los movimientos de su chica. Se concentró de nuevo en lo suyo. Al fin consiguió desatar el lazo y procedió a retirar el fixo que mantenía el papel de regalo fijo en su lugar. Cuando por fin logró abrirlo del todo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos: en el interior de una caja había, en perfecto orden, varios bombones. Algunos parecían ser de chocolate blanco, otros de chocolate negro y otros de chocolate con leche. Pero todos tenían la misma forma: forma de _naruto_, su complemento favorito de su preciado ramen y del que él mismo tomaba el nombre, ya que su madre era tan fan de dicho plato como él.

La emoción lo embargó. Aquel regalo de San Valentín decía mucho más de los sentimientos de Hinata que cualquier otra palabra o acción que ella hubiese podido llevar a cabo para decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo sumamente importante que parecía ser él para ella, así como Hinata lo era para él.

Tuvo que pestañear para ahuyentar las lágrimas que quisieron apoderarse de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más abrazó a Hinata por detrás y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Hinata inmediatamente se tensó, aún con Shinachiku en brazos.

―Gracias, Hinata-chan. De verdad, gracias. ―La voz temblorosa de su novio la hizo derretirse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el cálido cuerpo masculino, esbozando una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

―De nada, Naruto-kun. ―No hacían falta más palabras.

* * *

_El Día Blanco_

Naruto miró ansioso para el reloj. Probablemente era la décima vez en los últimos dos minutos que lo hacía, pero la impaciencia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Llevaba varios días sin poder salir de casa debido a una gripe repentina. Los primeros días no había querido que nadie fuera a visitarlo, no quería contagiar a nadie. Incluso sus padres se habían llevado a Shinachiku con ellos a su cuarto y él casi ni lo había visto en los últimos días, algo que también lo tenía de mal humor pero que comprendía. Shinachiku aún era un bebé y no se arriesgaría por nada del mundo a contagiarlo.

Pero el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su hijo lo llevaba sin ver a Hinata, a su querida y adorada novia. Y eso lo llevaba peor. A Shianchiku aún podía verlo de vez en cuando aunque no pudiera acercársele mucho por obvias razones, pero a Hinata es que ni la había atisbado por la ventana. Y el tan solo hablar por teléfono no era suficiente.

Necesitaba verla, tocarla, besarla, abrazarla… Hinata se había convertido prácticamente, junto con su bebé, en el centro de su existencia.

Miró una vez más para el reloj y bufó, frustrado. Luego giró la cabeza hacia su escritorio, donde un paquete envuelto en papel blanco y adornado con un lazo igualmente de color blanco aguardaba a ser abierto por su dueña. Lo había escogido expresamente para Hinata, para su novia, para la chica que últimamente movía su mundo.

Oyó voces por las escaleras y saltó de la cama. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin importarle estar en pijama echó a correr por el pasillo, abalanzándose sobre su novia.

―¡Hinata! ¡No sabes lo que te he echado de menos'ttebayo! ¡Estos días han sido una tortura! ¡Me han separado de mi hijo y- ―Kushina, parada detrás de su futura nuera (así la había bautizado en su mente) bufó.

―Naruto, no seas exagerado. Y suelta a Hinata-chan, la estás asfixiando. ―El aludido se apartó de un salto de ella, como movido por un resorte; se la quedó mirando, horrorizado, diciéndose que como la hubiese contagiado no se lo perdonaría nunca en la vida. Hinata sonrió dulcemente y, adivinando los pensamientos de su novio, se acercó a él y fue ella esta vez la que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El contacto tranquilizó sobremanera a Naruto, quien no dudó en devolverle el gesto, apretando los brazos en la fina espalda femenina. Kushina meneó la cabeza y decidió desaparecer escaleras abajo, dejando a la parejita a solas.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?―Le preguntó ella minutos después en tono preocupado, acariciando su pelo rubio. Con la cabeza apoyada en sus regazo y el cuerpo estirado sobre su cama, Naruto sonrió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los mimos que su novia le estaba brindando.

―Ahora mucho mejor. ―Hinata colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró, aliviada. Parecía que la fiebre había remitido y el rubio ya no tenía esa voz de "Me moriré en cualquier momento como esto no cese a la de ya"―. Perdóname. ―Hinata parpadeó, no entendiendo el por qué de su disculpa―. Te prometí que hoy sería un día especial'ttebayo, y mírame. Soy un novio horrible. ―Enterró el rostro en el vientre de Hinata al mismo tiempo que pasaba los brazos por su cintura, abrazándola; la chica rio, acariciándole esta vez la nuca. Naruto parecía un adorable niño pequeño haciendo pucheros.

―No lo eres, Naruto-kun. En absoluto. No es como si te hubieras enfermado a propósito. ―En el fondo de su alma Naruto respiró, sumamente aliviado. Estaba tan agradecido de que Hinata no fuera una de esas novias neuróticas que se ponían histéricas cuando las cosas no salían como ellas querían―. ¿Por qué querías que viniera, Naruto-kun? Por teléfono parecías muy ansioso. ―Naruto salió de su cómodo y cálido refugio y la miró durante unos minutos con sus ojos azules, haciéndola ruborizarse ligeramente.

―Hoy es catorce de marzo, Hinata-chan. ¿No lo recuerdas?―Hinata parpadeó e hizo memoria.

―Oh―dejó escapar cuando al fin la comprensión tiñó su rostro.

Catorce de marzo, justo un mes después de celebrarse San Valentín.

Era el denominado como el Día Blanco, donde, según la tradición, los chicos debían devolver a las chicas sus obsequios de San Valentín, mediante un regalo cuyo color predominante en el mismo debía ser el blanco. De ahí el nombre de dicha festividad: el Día Blanco.

Con paso algo tambaleante, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Cogió el paquete entre sus manos y se acercó de nuevo a Hinata, tendiéndoselo.

―Espero de corazón que te guste. ―Emocionada a más no poder, Hinata tomó el regalo, lo puso sobre su regazo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Naruto se sentó a su lado a observarla, con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando la chica terminó de retirar el papel blanquecino no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: era un precioso joyero de color, como no, blanco. Su diseño simulaba el de ser una cómoda en miniatura, perfectamente detallada y esculpida. Levantó la tapa descubriendo un pequeño espejo en el interior de la misma.

Miró para Naruto con los ojos acuosos y, apretando su regalo contra su pecho, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para poder llegar a su altura, pero no le importó. Tampoco se paró a pensar en el hecho de que Naruto estaba enfermo, que aún no se había recuperado del todo y que era posible que la contagiara.

Pero nada de eso importaba. No cuando sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza en ambos pechos.

* * *

_Cumpleaños II_

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Apenas un año atrás estaba haciéndose a la idea de ser un padre primerizo con la complicación añadida de ser soltero, y ahora su pequeño hijo ya estaba por cumplir los doce meses de vida. Naruto lo contempló mientras hacía esfuerzos con sus manitas sobre la mesa de la sala para sostenerse en pie. La emoción que sintió cuando lo vio hacerlo por primera vez todavía estaba ahí. Al igual que los pequeños balbuceos que soltaba, como queriendo ya hablar.

Sonrió con infinita ternura, recordando de nuevo aquella primera ocasión en la que Shinachiku se había puesto en pie sin ayuda. Había sido un día de lluvia, hacía más o menos un mes. Él y Hinata habían quedado de verse en la casa del primero para ver unas películas, aprovechando un fin de semana que ambos tenían libre y que podían aprovechar para estar a solas, a excepción, claro está, de la presencia de cierto bebé rubio. Shinachiku estaba, de hecho, gateando sobre su mantita; Hinata jugaba con él mientras el Uzumaki hacía algo de cenar para los dos, puesto que Shinachiku ya había comido.

En un momento dado el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó y Naruto le pidió a su novia si podía ir a contestar. Hinata dejó al bebé solo unos segundos, siempre vigilándolo de reojo, y fue a responder la llamada.

Cuando se giró para llevarle el aparato a Naruto, ya que preguntaban por él, el teléfono se le cayó de las manos en el acto, provocando un pequeño estruendo que si bien sobresaltó a Naruto no alteró en lo más mínimo a Shinachiku. El rubio llegó corriendo, gritando si estaban bien y qué era lo que había ocurrido. Se encontró con una Hinata temblorosa y llorosa, que se tapaba la boca con las manos, como si estuviera emocionada por algo. Naruto siguió su sorprendida mirada con el ceño fruncido, buscando el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, y fue entonces cuando él mismo sintió un nudo apretarle la garganta, dejándolo sin respiración.

Su bebé, su pequeño hijo que todavía no llegaba al año de vida, estaba de pie, con sus manitas sobre el borde de una estantería, mirando fijamente con sus ojitos verdes para su padre y Hinata.

No hacía falta decir que Naruto chilló y brincó de pura felicidad, siendo acompañado por las risas y los aplausos de Hinata.

Desde esa Shinachiku había ido avanzando poquito a poquito. Ahora ya era capaz de dar un par de pasos sin ayuda, antes de que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas y decidiera que el culete de Shinachiku estaba mejor en el suelo que levantado. Shinachiku se reía cada vez que eso pasaba, aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que no se reiría tanto si no tuviera el pañal puesto, ya que este actuaba como amortiguador del golpe.

―Pronto llegarán todos. ―Naruto desvió un momento la vista de su bebé para posarla en su novia. El calor ya comenzaba a apretar anunciando así que pronto vendría el verano, y eso lo evidenciaba muy bien la ropa que Hinata se había puesto ese día. No pudo evitar gruñir con disgusto al pensar en que los demás la verían así de guapa y radiante. Ese vestido blanco de tiras y escote cuadrado marcaba su pecho y cintura de forma deliciosa, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar el rubio cada vez que la observaba era en levantarle la falda y en hundir la cara entre aquellos dos montículos grandes y suaves.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en Shinachiku, intentando disimular su estado, algo realmente difícil cuando tienes una erección empujando contra la fina tela de unos pantalones cortos de verano.

Joder, seguro que era la influencia que su abuelo había dejado en aquella casa, sí, seguro que era eso. Maldito viejo pervertido.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que lo deseaba, y mucho. Deseaba hacer el amor con Hinata. Desde aquella primera vez, la cual, por cierto, había tenido lugar en el mismo sitio en el que estaban ahora mismo, no hacía más que pensar en que quería, _deseaba_ más bien, repetirlo.

Pero su preciosa novia era demasiado tímida y, a pesar de que ella lo había disfrutado, él se había asegurado de que así fuera, había querido darle espacio para que se acostumbrara a la nueva dinámica en su relación.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que él sí quisiera hacerla suya a todas horas. ¿Cómo no si Hinata era perfecta además de apasionada? Nunca lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran dicho, pero su chica era _bastante_ activa durante el acto amatorio.

Suspiró de nuevo, lanzándole la pelota a Shinachiku para que este se la devolviera de una patadita. El pequeño rio y Naruto sonrió, centrándose en su hijo. Tenía que concentrarse en que hoy celebraban el primer cumpleaños de su bebé o se olvidaría de dicho propósito para tomar a Hinata y encerrarla en su habitación con llave por el resto de la tarde y de la noche.

Oh, sí, la idea era más que tentadora.

―¿Naruto-kun?―Parpadeó al oír la dulce voz de Hinata. Levantó la vista y le sonrió.

―¿Si?―Hinata hizo una adorable mueca de molestia y Naruto rogó porque no la repitiera, porque entonces no resistiría la tentación de besarla y morderle los labios, dando pie a…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza ante la confusa mirada de su novia. Hinata decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en lo importante.

―Pronto llegarán todos. ―Naruto miró el reloj dándose cuenta de que así era. En diez minutos tendría a sus padres, a sus amigos y a amigos de sus padres invadiendo la privacidad de la casa, todos deseando celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su hijo. Tomó al bebé en brazos con un suspiro y se acercó a Hinata, sorprendiéndola con un beso en los labios.

―Si por mí fuera atrancaría la puerta'dattebayo. ―Hinata se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello. A estas alturas conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber interpretar sus comentarios y sus distintos tonos de voz.

―¡Naruto-kun!―regañó, quitándole a Shinachiku de los brazos para cogerlo ella entre los suyos. Al pequeño pareció agradarle el cambio porque se aferró con fuerza a la tela del vestido de la Hyūga. El bebé incluso tuvo la osadía de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro femenino y mirar a su padre con sus ojitos verdes. Naruto diría que su propio hijo, la sangre de su sangre, lo estaba desafiando abiertamente de no ser ese pensamiento de lo más absurdo.

―No puedes culparme, Hinata-chan. No cuando te andas paseando de esa guisa delante de mí. No es justo ¿sabes? Los hombres tenemos límites'ttebayo. ―El rostro de Hinata parecía ahora mismo un tomate maduro. Aunque pudo librarse de tener que responder gracias al bendito timbre.

―Iré a abrir. ―Naruto vio con algo de frustración como su novia huía de él, amén de que sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse a ese culo respingón que se movía al compás de sus anchas caderas. Agradecía en el alma a su prima y a Ino el que consiguieran que Hinata se librara de casi todos sus complejos respecto al físico. Seguía siendo tímida a la hora de mostrar demasiada piel, pero si estaba en confianza se permitía ser algo más laxa en lo que a su vestuario se refería.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde los primeros invitados ya habían hecho su aparición. Pronto la casa se llenó de gente, risas, parloteos y conversaciones. Naruto y Hinata iban de aquí para allá ejerciendo de perfectos anfitriones y turnándose para vigilar a Shinachiku. Era increíble lo bien compenetrados que estaban. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero ambos parecían haberse comunicado sin palabras durante aquellos meses que llevaban de relación, porque cada uno desempeñaba su papel con fluidez y sin ninguna incomodidad de por medio.

Más de una vez la gente que los veía por la calle le preguntaban a Hinata si ella era la madre, dado que el mayor parecido físico de Shinachiku era para con el Uzumaki. En todas esas veces ellos lo negaban, puesto que era la verdad, pero Naruto se había sorprendido desde el primer día deseando poder cambiar aquello.

―_Ojalá Hinata fuera la madre de Shinachiku_―pensó, como tantas otras veces, mientras veía a su novia con su hijo en brazos charlar animadamente con su madre y con Mikoto.

―Dobe. ―Se giró y sonrió a su mejor amigo.

―Hola, teme. Pensé que no llegabas.

―Papá quería que revisara unas cosas con él. Itachi trajo primero a mamá y nosotros acabamos de llegar. ―Sasuke siguió la misma dirección de los ojos azules de Naruto cuando este volvió a la posición anterior, observando a Hinata y a Shinachiku―. Felicidades.

―Gracias. Aunque eso deberías decírselo a Shina-chan―rio Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Idiota. ―Calló para luego mirar de nuevo hacia el rubio―. ¿Las cosas van bien?―Naruto asintió.

―Mejor que bien. ―Sasuke no quiso indagar más. Se hacía una idea de lo que su amigo estaba pensando porque no sería la primera vez que hablaban del tema en cuestión.

―Bien. ―Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha.

Al fin llegó la hora de la tarta y los regalos. Mientras Hinata sostenía a Shinachiku sobre su regazo Naruto iba abriendo los presentes y dejándolos frente al niño, quien parecía más interesado en chuparse los dedos que en todas aquellas cosas que en teoría eran para él. Naruto se preguntó si no habrían exagerado un poco, aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

En un momento dado, Shinachiku pasó a los brazos de su abuela, dado que Hinata tuvo que ir a por la tarta a la cocina. El cambio no pareció gustarle nada al niño, puesto que empezó a hacer pucheros y a patalear, haciendo aspavientos en la dirección en la que Hinata había desaparecido.

―¿Qué ocurre, pequeñín?―le dijo Kushina, poniéndolo frente a ella y frotando su nariz con la de él. Pero Shinachiku echó la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, empezando a balbucear―. ¿Shina-chan?

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Naruto, acercándose a su madre y mirando para su hijo, preocupado.

―No lo sé. De repente-

―¡Ma!―Tanto Naruto como Kushina parpadearon.

―Shina-chan ¿qué…

―¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma!―El pequeño empezó a retorcer el cuerpo, estirando las manos hacia el aire.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó esta vez Minato, acercándose a su esposa y a su hijo. Miró para su nieto, cuyos ojitos verdes parecían a punto de desbordarse por lágrimas no derramadas―. ¿Qué le pasa?

―No… no lo sé… ―tartamudeó Naruto, incapaz de creer lo que su hijo estaba gritando. Tuvo un presentimiento.

―¿Pasa algo?―Naruto y sus padres levantaron la vista a la vez, topándose con la mirada preocupada de Hinata. Había notado que ocurría algo con Shinachiku y, tras dejar la tarta sobre la mesa, había ido directamente hacia ellos, preocupada.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Shinachiku se iluminó. Prácticamente se lanzó desde los brazos de su abuela hacia Hinata, con sus bracitos extendidos hacia la peliazul, quien lo atrapó al instante, pegándolo a su pecho.

―¡MAMÁ!―chilló más fuerte, ahora feliz, acurrucándose contra ella.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio. Naruto aún procesando lo que había pasado, Minato y Sasuke con sendas sonrisas ladeadas y Hinata total, completa y absolutamente en shock.

Sí, Uzumaki Shinachiku había dicho, por fin, su primera palabra. Solo que nadie, mucho menos Hinata o Naruto, se hubieran esperado que aquello ocurriese.

Temblando, a punto de llorar y con un nudo apretando su garganta, Hinata devolvió rápidamente el bebé a su abuela y, sin decir nada, dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Fue entonces cuando Naruto reaccionó, echando a correr tras ella.

―¡Hinata-chan, espera!―Shinachiku rompió a llorar pero, por primera vez en su corta vida, nadie le hizo caso. Todos estaban demasiado estupefactos como para reaccionar. Todos a excepción de Minato y Sasuke. Ellos eran los únicos que se esperaban que algo así sucediera.

* * *

―¡Hinata, espera!―Naruto jadeó. Como corría la condenada cuando se lo proponía. Aceleró sus movimientos hasta que al fin logró alcanzarla. La tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la hizo girar hasta encararla. Su corazón se estrujó al verla llorando. No lo pensó y la estrechó contra él, con fuerza, besando y acariciando su cabello, buscando tranquilizarla.

Cuando al fin los sollozos femeninos fueron bajando de intensidad se aventuró a tomarla de las mejillas y a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le limpió con ternura el rostro, retirando así los restos de lágrimas. Hinata hipó ante el cálido contacto.

―¿Por qué estás llorando?―le preguntó el chico, en tono calmado. Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el pecho de su novio.

―Yo… l-lo siento, Naruto-kun. L-lo siento mucho, d-de verdad… y-yo nunca… un-nunca pretendí… y-yo…

―Lo sé. ―Hinata hipó una vez más―. Pero sigo sin entender el por qué lloras. ―Hinata levantó la vista hacia él.

―¿N-no estás molesto? ¿N-no estás enfadado conmigo?―Naruto arqueó una ceja, abrazándola.

―¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Acaso has hecho algo malo'dattebayo?

―N-no pe-pero…

―¿Entonces?

―Naruto-kun, y-yo no soy…

―Sí lo eres. ―Los orbes perlados de Hinata se abrieron con marcada sorpresa ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki―. Sí lo eres―repitió Naruto. Y se dio cuenta de que era la pura verdad: Hinata _era_ la madre de Shinachiku. La Hyūga se había ganado el derecho a serlo, y estaba seguro de que ella se sentía, muchas veces, de esa manera. En varias ocasiones la había visto observar a Shinachiku con cierto anhelo y tristeza, como si deseara algo inalcanzable. Hasta ahora que lo comprendía.

Hinata deseaba ser la madre de Shinachiku tanto como que él también lo quería.

―Naruto-kun… ―El rubio respiró hondo y la tomó de los hombros, separándola un poco de él. Clavó sus orbes azules en ella, serio.

―Te amo. ―El corazón de la chica se aceleró ante la confesión. Era la segunda vez que él se lo decía―. Te amo, y estoy seguro de que Shinachiku también te ama. Él te siente como su madre, así que ¿por qué no serlo de pleno derecho? Yo no planeo que te vayas de nuestro lado ¿acaso tú sí?

―¡No, claro que no!―respondió ella al instante. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, apretando sus hombros e inclinándose para besarla de forma dulce. Cuando se separaron volvió a abrazarla y a refugiarla en su pecho, el cual sentía que le explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento―. Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun. Los amo―corrigió, refiriéndose también a Shinachiku. Naruto amplió aún más su sonrisa.

―Lo sé. ―Y Hinata pudo, al fin, experimentar la calma―. Hinata―ella levantó un poco su rostro―, me muero por hacerte el amor. ―La chica se ruborizó intensamente.

―¡Naruto-kun!―La carcajada que su novio soltó en medio de la calle solo la hizo enrojecer más.

Escondió la cara en el pecho masculino, muerta de vergüenza, pero con una ancha sonrisa de genuina felicidad dibujada en sus labios.

Sentía que, por fin, la vida la había llevado al lugar al que pertenecía.

**Fin Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Pueeeeeeeeeeees... ¿sorprendidos? ¿Alguno os esperábais que algo así pasara con Shinachiku? Me apuesto lo que sea a que sí, a que alguno lo sospechaba. Todo el fanfic ha ido encaminado, en parte, al momento final de este capítulo. Como os dije, es un compendio de diversas situaciones puntuales que Naruto y Hinata pasan como la pareja que ya son.**

**Y sí, ya sé que todavía falta una cosa, la más importante, quizá. Y sí, se menciona que ya tuvo lugar, pero es que eso va en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que tan excelso acontecimiento se merece un capítulo aparte. Si sois niños buenos y os portáis bien tal vez os lo traiga prontito la semana que viene xD.**

**En fin, nada más. Dejadme un precioso review, porfi. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Lila **y a **Marys**! ¡Lo aprecio muchísimo, de verdad! ¡Gracias mil!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D: **quiero que sepáis que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (¡por fin!) de _Hijos de la yakuza_. Me ha costado salir del bloqueo con esa historia, tenía hecho el borrador dónde va pero no encontraba la manera de narrarlo xD. Espero poder tenerlo listo en un par de semanas (sí, mi vida es una mierda, qué le voy a hacer... *suspiro*).

**P.D2.: **me estoy pensando participar en el NaNoWriMo. Tengo una idea para una novela corta que salió precisamente de aquí, de _Vínculos_. Si al final me animo... la terminaré publicando en Wattpad y aquí, en Fictionpress, cuando acabe el evento, ¿qué os parece la idea? ¿Os gustaría leer algo original mío?


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡YAHOI! ¡Sorpresa! Os dije que, si erais niños buenos, os traería prontito el capítulo, y como soy una persona que suele cumplir sus promesas, ¡_voilà_!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

―¿Qué harás durante la semana de vacaciones?―Naruto se terminó su bebida y miró para Shion.

Estaban en la cafetería, él, ella y Gaara. Habían quedado para terminar un proyecto y ahora estaban tomándose un descanso.

―No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Tú tienes planes?―Por toda respuesta Shion sonrió.

―Unas amigas y yo hemos alquilado un piso cerca de la playa. ¿Gaara?―El aludido se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que estudiaré. ―Shion rodó los ojos.

―Eres un aburrido, ¿lo sabías?

―Me lo dicen a menudo. ―Naruto rio.

―Oye, ¿y tampoco has hecho planes con tu chica?―Naruto se rascó la nuca y suspiró. La verdad era que últimamente apenas había tenido tiempo de ver a Hinata. Las obligaciones de ambos eran demasiadas y no parecían encontrar el momento para quedar y poder verse.

―Lo cierto es que no. ―El tono cortante en que lo dijo le indicó a Shion que mejor no siguiera preguntando.

Pero la cuestión siguió rondando la cabeza de Naruto lo que quedaba de día. Se moría por ver a Hinata, por abrazarla, por besarla, por tocarla… Sacudió la cabeza y metió la llave en la cerradura.

―Ya estoy en casa―dejó salir, en tono desganado. Kushina se asomó al vestíbulo y alzó una ceja al ver el estado abatido de su hijo.

―¿Un día duro?―Naruto se descalzó, dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a su madre.

―Algo así. ¿Y Shinachiku?

―Tu padre lo está bañando. ―Naruto asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de comer. Minato solía disfrutar muchísimo cuando le tocaba bañar a su nieto, por lo que tanto Naruto como Kushina procuraban no inmiscuirse cuando Minato lo bañaba, era su momento abuelo-nieto―. Te pasa algo'ttebane. ―Naruto suspiró y se giró a su madre. Se rascó la cabeza, sopesando si contarle sus preocupaciones o no.

Su madre era una mujer, dotada de la experiencia que otorga la edad, su padre y ella no habían tenido una relación lo que se dice fácil, pero ahí estaban años después, juntos y felices. Decidió que pedirle consejo a su progenitora no sería mala idea.

―Mamá, papá y tú… ¿alguna vez habéis sentido como que… os distanciabais?―Kushina pestañeó. Luego ocultó una sonrisa y se sentó en una banqueta de la isla de la cocina, intuyendo que aquella conversación sería importante.

―Sí, más de una vez.

―Y… ¿cómo lo… solucionasteis?―Kushina sonrió con ternura.

―Bueno, en nuestro caso… sabes que yo soy de carácter fuerte―aquello era poco para describir el genio que se cargaba su madre cuando se molestaba o se enfadaba por algo, pero optó por callar y escuchar―, por lo que siempre terminaba yendo a buscarlo y le reclamaba por tenerme abandonada. La mayoría de las veces él me replicaba y terminábamos discutiendo, pero al final siempre conseguíamos arreglarlo. Esperábamos un par de días y luego nos llamábamos y nos disculpábamos el uno con el otro. ―Naruto asintió―. ¿Pasa algo con Hinata-chan?―Naruto negó.

―No… exactamente. Es solo que… casi no podemos vernos y… ―Kushina asintió, comprendiendo.

―¿Por qué no organizáis algo para la semana de vacaciones? Una pequeña escapada. Tu padre y yo nos quedaremos encantados con Shinachiku, sabes que no nos importa. ―Naruto suspiró.

―¿Y a dónde la llevaría? No hay tiempo para organizar nada especial o romántico…

―Iros a la casa de tu abuelo. A ti te encanta ese lugar y tiene playa. ―Naruto abrió los ojos como platos ante la sugerencia. No había caído en eso, en que disponía de un destino a su alcance y totalmente gratuito.

―¡Es una idea genial'dattebayo! ¡Ahora mismo se lo diré!―Kushina sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo. Le encantaba verlo así de feliz y enamorado, aunque ni él mismo se hubiese percatado todavía de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Hinata jugaba nerviosa con el asa de su mochila. Cuando su novio la invitó a pasar una semana con él a solas en la casa que había sido de su abuelo no se lo podía creer. Inmediatamente había llamado a Ino, agitada y asustada ante la perspectiva de pasar tantos días a solas con Naruto en una misma casa. Rápidamente la Yamanaka había organizado una reunión de emergencia, en la que Karin y ella le habían explicado a su tímida amiga todos los posibles escenarios, haciéndola sonrojarse al máximo.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo al pensar en cierto paquetito que Karin había introducido de estrangis entre su equipaje. "Por si acaso" le había dicho. Amén de toda la ropa, bikinis incluidos, que sus amigas la habían obligado a meter en la maleta. Hinata en su vida se había puesto un bikini, siempre había preferido los bañadores recatados y que no mostraban demasiado.

"¿Quieres verte guapa para tu chico sí o no?"

La pregunta de Ino volvió a retumbar en sus oídos. Era cierto, ya no era una niña, se suponía que era una joven adulta en una relación seria. Últimamente Naruto y ella no habían estado muy conectados que digamos, y Hinata no había podido evitar preguntarse si aquello no sería culpa suya, si Naruto no estaría esperando que algo más sucediese entre ellos. Claro que el rubio era demasiado respetuoso y amable como para decirle nada a no ser que ella le diera pie para ello. Y Hinata se lo agradecía, porque no sabía si estaría lista para dar un paso tan grande, a pesar de que los besos y los roces que ambos se profesaban ya no eran tan inocentes como al principio.

Suspiró. Darle vueltas a la cabeza no le serviría para nada.

―Hola. ―Se sobresaltó al oír la ronca voz masculina tras ella. Naruto rio; cuando ella se giró se inclinó y la besó, tomándola por sorpresa―. Perdona―dijo, tomando su mano con algo de vacilación―. No era mi intención asustarte. ―Hinata negó.

―M-me sorprendiste. No me asustaste―musitó bajito. Naruto asintió con aire distraído, observando el tren que estaba en el andén frente a ellos.

―Vamos.

―Vamos. ―Echaron a andar y subieron al vagón. Buscaron sus asientos y una vez acomodados y con el equipaje colocado el ambiente se tornó aún más incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación, sobre todo porque cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con sus propias teorías dando vueltas en sus mentes.

El viaje fue silencioso, lo que los puso todavía más nerviosos. Cuando llegaron a su destino Naruto fue el primero en bajar y ayudó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. La chica tropezó con los escalones y, por fortuna, Naruto pudo sostenerla a tiempo, evitándole así una dolorosa caída contra el suelo.

―Cuidado―le dijo él en tono suave, con una mano presionando suavemente su estómago. Hinata sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas tanto como la piel de su vientre, allí donde notaba la mano grande y cálida del chico haciendo una leve presión. Levantó la vista y vio en esos ojos azules que la traían loca el deseo que él tenía por besarla, el mismo que ella albergaba hacia él. Así que no lo pensó, simplemente se impulsó hasta quedar de puntillas y rozó sus labios contra los suyos. La respuesta de su novio no se hizo esperar: la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo más hacia sí, profundizando la caricia, haciéndola jadear por la fuerza con que la besaba.

Cuando al fin se separaron Naruto sonreía como tonto, mientras que ella estaba tan roja que podría competir con un semáforo en rojo. Se suponía que aquel viaje iba a servir para que se relajaran y pudieran recuperar su tiempo como pareja. Era estúpido sentirse raros porque llevaran unas semanas sin verse.

Naruto la abrazó y besó su cabello con cariño. Hinata lo abrazó de la cintura, sintiéndose feliz. Sin decir nada más porque no era necesario, se encaminaron hacia la salida, donde ya los esperaba el coche que antaño había pertenecido al abuelo de Naruto. El rubio había llamado a Bee aquella mañana y le había pedido de favor si se lo podía acercar a la estación. El hombre no había puesto objeción alguna.

Metieron las maletas y luego se sentaron ellos mismos en el interior del vehículo. Naruto cogió una vez más su mano y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un beso en su palma, prometiéndole con ese gesto que todo estaría bien, que él la quería. Hinata le dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y notó como el nudo que le apretaba el estómago se aflojaba un poco más.

El camino hasta la casa fue más ameno que el viaje en tren. Pudieron hablar ahora con normalidad, hicieron planes para los próximos días, quedando ambos en que lo mejor sería que esa tarde descansaran. En la casa había comida no perecedera, como latas y cosas congeladas, por lo que no pasarían hambre aun si no pasaban a comprar. Cuando llegaron el sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte como antes, algo que ambos agradecieron. Salieron del coche y, cargando cada uno con sus bultos, entraron en la casa.

―Hinata-chan, escoge el cuarto que quieras de los dos que quedan―dijo Naruto, dando a entender que él se quedaría con el que había sido de su abuelo, como la última vez que habían estado allí―. Iré a comprobar que todo esté bien. Tú instálate. ―Y la dejó al pie de las escaleras.

Con paso lento, Hinata subió las escaleras y se metió en la primera habitación libre que encontró. Dejó la maleta de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, al lado de la cama, y se dejó caer sobre la misma. Debería sentirse bien, aliviada y feliz de que su novio fuese así de considerado con ella, que la respetara y la dejara ser ella misma.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué se había sentido, se sentía, decepcionada de que no la hubiese invitado a compartir su cuarto? ¿Es que acaso no la encontraba atractiva? ¿No lo atraía físicamente hablando? ¿No gustaba de su cuerpo?

Sintió las lágrimas querer agolparse en sus ojos y pestañeó para ahuyentarlas, diciéndose que aquello era estúpido. Naruto no era la clase de chico que se fijaba solo en el físico de las demás personas. Estaba segura de que él la quería sinceramente. Estaba consciente de que no la amaba, al menos no todavía, pero ella se esforzaba (y se seguiría esforzando) para que eso cambiara, para que un día él le dijera que sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos con la misma magnitud que los suyos.

Sintiéndose algo mejor consigo misma se incorporó, tomó su maleta dejándose caer sobre la cama y la abrió. Enrojeció al ver las prendas que sus amigas le habían hecho comprar y empaquetar. Respirando hondo, se dio valor y escogió unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de cadera y una blusa ibicenca en color blanco que dejaba sus hombros totalmente al descubierto. Para los pies sacó un par de sandalias marrones bajitas. Se peinó, recogiéndose el cabello en una sencilla trenza, se lavó la cara y las manos, se puso el colgante que Naruto le había regalado por su cumpleaños y bajó al salón.

Al no verlo por allí buscó en la cocina y allí sí lo encontró. El Uzumaki estaba de espaldas a ella, comprobando que tuvieran todo lo necesario.

―¿Está todo bien?―El chico se giró con una sonrisa al oírla, pero todo su cuerpo se congeló al verla. Casi se cae de espaldas ante la visión de su tímida y recatada novia vestida como si fuera alguna especie de diosa griega. Era la primera vez que la veía vestir prendas semejantes.

―Hinata… ―Consciente del efecto que su atuendo había provocado en él, se acercó unos pasos y le sonrió. La boca se le secó y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de apretar sus nalgas, subirla sobre la mesa de la cocina, colarse entre sus piernas y besarla hasta que sus labios quedaran rojos e hinchados por su causa.

Mierda. No era la primera vez que dichos pensamientos sucios pasaban por su mente cuando pensaba en Hinata. Lo admitía, había soñado con ella más de una vez, su cuerpo se moría por estar con ella, pero era consciente de que mientras que él ya había tenido sus momentos con Sakura, Hinata, en ese terreno, era totalmente virgen. No quería asustarla, porque Hinata era inocente, tímida y dulce. Quería que las cosas funcionaran para ellos, quería ir despacio, disfrutar de su compañía, hacerla reír, salir a muchas citas y luego ya vendría el deseo, lo carnal.

―¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó ella, ajena al revoltijo de emociones que estaba experimentando Naruto en esos momentos.

―_Ocurre que quiero darte duro contra el muro, nena_. ―Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Malditos pensamientos pervertidos.

―N-no, nada, preciosa. ―Hinata sintió regocijo al oírlo llamarla de esa forma. Durante aquellos meses, de vez en cuando Naruto la llamaba por apodos cariñosos, haciéndola sentir realmente querida―. Estaba mirando qué podríamos comer… ¿Bocadillos fríos te parece? Hay pan de molde que aún no ha caducado y también hay atún, lechuga…

―Está bien. ¿Te parece si comemos fuera? Hace buen tiempo. ―Naruto asintió, viendo como ella se acercaba a su lado y se ponía de puntillas para abrir un armario y poder alcanzar un par de platos pequeños. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al ver como su trasero se levantaba justo frente a él, y como la trenza se le movía dejando expuesta su nuca, así como sus hombros desnudos. Las ganas de besar su piel para después morder fueron casi irrefrenables.

¿Acaso el espíritu del viejo pervertido lo había poseído al entrar en la casa o algo? Nunca le había tenido tantas ganas a su novia como en ese momento.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos iguales, con la excepción de que sí salieron. Iban a pasear, a tomar algo al bar de Samui, a cenar, a tomarse unas cervezas (en el caso de Naruto) con Bee y Omoi, otro chico con el que Naruto había entablado una buena amistad.

Y también a la playa. Iban casi todas las mañanas y parte de la tarde a bañarse y tomar el sol. Y si Naruto creía que no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo el cambio de vestuario que su novia parecía haber llevado a cabo de un tiempo a esta parte, verla en bikini todos los días estaba acabando con su paciencia, la cual ya no era mucha.

El primer día que bajaron a la playa todo parecía normal. Ella se había puesto un vestido de manga y falda larga, de gasa, en color azul claro. También llevaba una pamela para protegerse del calor y unas gafas de sol, así como una bolsa con todo lo necesario. En los pies calzaba unas sencillas chanclas.

Naruto suspiró aliviado al verla aparecer. Esa sí era su Hinata, su tierna, inocente y preciosa novia.

Claro que cuando vio como se desabrochaba el vestido y se lo sacaba dejándose ver en un malditamente sexy bikini amarillo pálido cuyas braguitas tenían unos adorables lacitos para sujetarlas a sus caderas supo que tendría que matar a todos los hijos de puta que la estaban contemplando tal y como él lo estaba haciendo: embobados y con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Si Hinata quería acabar con su resistencia lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba al límite, pero se dijo que seguramente ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, que quizás simplemente había querido verse guapa para él, como tantas otras veces le había confesado entre tartamudeos.

Bueno, no podía culparla por ello, no cuando a él le pasaba igual cada vez que quedaban.

Gruñó al percatarse por el rabillo del ojo como más de un imbécil tropezaba mientras veía a su chica acomodarse sobre la arena y echarse el protector solar. Celoso como el infierno se dejó caer junto a ella y le arrebató el bote de crema. Iba a demostrarles a todos aquellos degenerados que Hinata ya tenía dueño y era él o, por lo menos, no tardaría mucho en serlo.

―¿Naruto-kun?

―La espalda―le soltó con algo de brusquedad. Algo extrañada por la actitud de su novio, Hinata se tumbó boca abajo y dejó que él le extendiera la crema. No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus manos sobre su piel, acariciándola mientras le aplicaba el protector para el sol. Casi podía sentir el pecho ancho de Naruto rozando su espalda, su cálido aliento en su nuca―. Tienes una piel muy suave, Hinata-chan. ―El tono ronco y el clic del cierre del bikini la hicieron contener la respiración. Pero sabiendo que Naruto jamás haría nada que pudiera incomodarla cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse mientras las manos masculinas hacían maravillas en su piel.

Lo que no sabía era la ardiente mirada que los ojos azules de su novio le estaban dedicando a toda su silueta.

Definitivamente, Naruto estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco.

* * *

Se sentía algo mareada por el olor a cigarrillos y a alcohol barato. Era el antepenúltimo día de su estancia de vacaciones y justo se celebraba una fiesta en la playa. Había escogido para ponerse un vestido corto en color lila de manga acampanada. Por debajo llevaba un bikini blanco, ya que la tela del vestido transparentaba todo. No es que se sintiera especialmente cómoda, pero había comprobado que cada vez que vestía de esa forma, algo más a la moda, más moderna, Naruto no se separaba de ella, como si la estuviera celando.

Y eso, dicho de paso, le encantaba. La hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, la hacía sentirse apreciada.

Alguien pasó por su lado fumando un porro y sintió las náuseas invadirla. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al estómago para no vomitar la cena.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―La voz preocupada de Samui la hizo mirar a la rubia.

―S-sí. Solo estoy algo mareada…

―No me extraña. La gente no para de jodernos con su tabaco y su alcohol de cuarta―gruñó ahora Karui. Hinata asintió, dándole la razón a la pelirroja. Los chicos habían ido a por algo de beber y las habían dejado a ellas sentadas sobre la arena, cerca de la orilla. La música invadía toda la playa y al menos podían distraerse con la misma.

Unos chicos se les acercaron y comenzaron a ligar con ellas, Karui los despachó con cajas destempladas mientras que Samui los ignoró hasta que ellos se cansaron. Pero cuando uno posó sus ojos en Hinata la peliazul no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Tuvo una sensación de _dèja vu _al pensar en una situación similar meses atrás, cuando Naruto se le había confesado.

Se levantó y, sacudiéndose la arena, trató de pasar del pobre chico, el cual iba ya medio borracho. Buscó nerviosa a su novio con la mirada y sintió alivio cuando lo vio ir hacia donde estaban ellas, charlando animadamente con Bee y Omoi. Dio dos pasos en su dirección pero enseguida tuvo que detenerse, al verse aprisionada en un abrazo por la espalda. Claramente el chico que la tenía sujeta y la levantó segundos después en el aire no sabía lo que hacía, debía ir tan hasta arriba que no era consciente de sus actos.

Hinata chilló y pataleó, y cuando por fin pudo librarse de él no fue porque pudiera liberarse, sino porque un furibundo Naruto había tumbado al pobre de un puñetazo y ahora estaba subido sobre él, sacudiéndolo y gritándole cosas que no lograba entender, todavía con el susto metido en el cuerpo de que un desconocido la hubiese abrazado con semejante confianza.

Lo que no se esperó fue la ira con que su novio la miró después, como si estuviera profundamente decepcionado de ella. Sin saber por qué, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos perlados y, dándose la vuelta, echó a correr playa arriba, descalza y sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie. Oyó las voces de Samui y de Karui llamarla, pero no se detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando sintió la grava de la acera lacerar las plantas de sus pies. En su mente solo quería encontrar la forma de llegar a casa.

Pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando un agarre en su brazo la obligó a detenerse. Su mirada vidriosa distinguió el rostro de Naruto y se sacudió, luchando por zafarse de su agarre. Pero el Uzumaki no se lo permitió, sino que la estrechó contra su pecho.

―Perdona―murmuró en su pelo. Hinata dejó de luchar contra él y sollozó―. Perdona―repitió―, perdona, perdóname. No fue culpa tuya. No debería haber reaccionado como lo hice. ―Hinata se sintió aliviada al oírlo decir eso. Levantó los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos, en un apretado abrazo―. Hinata… ―Ella tragó saliva al oír el tono serio de su voz― ¿por qué te has vestido así? ¿Por qué me estás provocando de esta manera?―Hinata se estremeció ante el tono ronco que él empleó. La separó un tanto de sí y la miró directamente a sus ojos―. Me he puesto tremendamente celoso cuando he visto a ese desgraciado abrazarte. Sé que no estaba en sus cabales, pero…

―Gra-gracias. M-me asusté. ―Naruto se sintió aliviado al oír que ella no estaba enfadada por lo sucedido.

―¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?―preguntó ahora, acariciándole la espalda.

―N-no lo sé. So-solo sentí que debía alejarme. No fue mi intención, Naruto-kun, yo… so-solo quería verme bien, s-ser una chica que te gustase… U-últimamente casi ni me tocabas las pocas veces que nos veíamos y yo… ―Naruto apretó los dientes y volvió a abrazarla.

―Tonta. Claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho, Hinata, demasiado. Tanto que cada vez que te veo mis ganas de estar contigo se incrementan. ―El corazón de la chica se aceleró al oírlo. Todas sus dudas, sus temores, él se los estaba aclarando.

―Pe-pero yo… s-soy consciente de que no soy…

―No lo digas. ―Naruto elevó sus manos hasta acunar su rostro entre las mismas―. Eres preciosa, Hinata-chan, preciosa y jodidamente sexy. ―Y como para corroborárselo la tomó de las caderas y la presionó contra él, evidenciando así la erección que se le había formado nada más verla bajar vestida con aquel diáfano vestido.

―Naruto-kun―suspiró ella.

―Hinata, yo me muero por estar contigo pero- ―Fue interrumpido por los labios de su novia.

―Yo también, Naruto-kun. Y-yo también… quiero estar contigo. ―Naruto dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento. La tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia donde habían aparcado el coche dos horas antes. Apenas fue consciente de cuando consiguió abrir el coche, de cómo consiguió conducir hasta la casa y de cómo consiguió entrar en la misma.

Para cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo tenía a Hinata acorralada contra la pared, mientras él atacaba su boca, ahogando los gemidos que ella soltaba cada vez que sus manos recorrían hambrientas sus curvas. Gruñó contra su cuello, empujando su excitación contra su vientre, colando las manos por debajo de la tela del vestido, estremeciéndose con el contacto.

―Na-Naruto-kun―gimió Hinata, abrazándolo por el cuello, jadeando al sentirlo lamer y morder su hombro y lamer su clavícula.

Naruto deslizó las manos hasta sus nalgas y la impulsó hacia arriba. Hinata lo besó sintiéndose mareada de placer al notar sus sexos rozarse, sus lenguas jugando con frenesí, batallando por ver quién tomaba el control en el interior de sus bocas. Sus piernas rodearon su cadera y sus brazos se afianzaron detrás del cuello masculino.

Sin dejar de besarse, Naruto se encaminó escaleras arriba y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Empujó la puerta con la espalda y la cerró de una patada una vez dentro. Anduvo hasta dar con el borde de la cama y dejó caer a su novia sobre la misma, con tanta fuerza que el menudo cuerpo femenino rebotó contra el colchón. Él dejó de tocarla lo justo para deshacerse de los zapatos y la camiseta y luego se cernió sobre ella.

Hinata lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y dejó que la besara, que sus manos arrastraran su vestido hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, que sus dedos acariciaran su piel desnuda y que su boca y su lengua se arremolinaran en todo rincón de su cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto.

Pronto sus pechos quedaron libres de la presión de la parte de arriba del bikini, al igual que su intimidad. Se sonrojó al tan solo pensarlo, pero una vez más los labios y las manos de su amado no dieron lugar a la vergüenza. Ella respondía torpemente pero con toda sus ganas. Era totalmente inexperta en el campo, pero quería corresponder todas las sensaciones placenteras que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

Se arqueó cuando al fin las manos masculinas se hicieron con sus senos, estrujándolos, besándolos, jugando con los enhiestos pezones. Gimió cuando se metió uno en la boca, meciéndolo con su lengua para después succionarlo con delicadeza.

―Naruto-kun… oh… ―El chico rio mientras observaba las reacciones de Hinata. Era increíble lo bien que ella respondía a su toque, a sus besos y a sus caricias.

Llevó las manos hacia su rostro, apartando unos mechones que estaban pegados a sus mejillas.

―Eres jodidamente hermosa, Hina, preciosa. ―La besó queriendo transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ya no se trataba tan solo de _gustar_ y _querer_ no parecía ser palabra suficiente.

No.

Su corazón se lo dijo: la amaba. Amaba a Hinata.

No sabía cuando, cómo ni por qué había sucedido, pero había caído irremediablemente enamorado de esa tierna peliazul que siempre lo había querido en silencio y a la distancia. Tal vez llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella y simplemente había sido tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. No lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, no cuando ya se había percatado de lo que sentía, no cuando la tenía toda para él, entregada a lo que le provocaba.

―Dios, me vuelves loco―gimió cuando, en un movimiento inconsciente, Hinata movió sus caderas contras las suyas. Dejó un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, el cual lamió y mordisqueó con delicadeza, haciendo que todos los poros de la piel femenina se erizasen.

Deslizó las braguitas del bikini a lo largo de sus piernas, acariciándoselas casi con reverencia, besando a la vez que descendía por ellas. Se puso en pie y se bajó los pantalones, pateándolos lejos después. Volvió a echarse sobre Hinata y la besó, con delicadeza.

―Hinata… ¿estás…

―L-lo estoy―lo interrumpió ella, sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar―. Pa-para mí siempre ha sido Naruto-kun. ―El corazón de Naruto se hinchó y empezó a latir desbocado al oírla.

Deslizó una mano temblorosa por su costado y su muslo hasta rozar el interior del mismo. Besó su cuello al notar la tensión crecer en ella.

―Ábrete para mí. ―Hinata cerró los ojos y cedió a su súplica, relajándose y abriendo un poco más sus piernas, permitiendo a la mano masculina colarse al fin en aquel lugar escondido que nadie nunca había visto o tocado antes.

Gimió y su cuerpo volvió a arquearse, recibiendo gustoso las caricias de su amante. Naruto observaba fascinado cada uno de sus gestos, sintiendo palpitar su propia excitación al compás de los suaves gemidos de su chica. Cuando introdujo un dedo con cuidado en su caliente humedad Hinata no pudo contener, a la par que una tremenda vergüenza, el placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

―Naruto-kun… ―empezó a mover las caderas, desesperada, al ritmo que marcaba la mano masculina. Naruto aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su intimidad. Sin dejar ni un momento de darle placer buscó con su boca el centro mismo de su feminidad, y cuando lo encontró su lengua se encargó de él.

Hinata jadeaba, gemía, se arqueaba y aferraba la tela de la colcha de la cama como si le fuera la vida en ello.

―¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!―Lo sentía, sentía que pronto explotaría, que lo que la estaba quemando por dentro se escaparía, estallaría en algún momento. Y ese momento no tardó en llegar―. ¡NARUTO-KUN!―El rubio la besó, ahogando así las consecuencias del primer orgasmo de su novia. Su mano aún estaba en su sexo, tibia, recibiendo los últimos espasmos del placer de su chica.

―Dios, Hina, ojalá pudieras verte ahora―le dijo él, con voz ronca, apartándole un par de mechones sudorosos de la frente. Cuando al fin ella se recuperó y lo miró volvió a quedarse sin respiración: los orbes azules la observaban con el deseo más puro reflejado en las pupilas, ahora dilatadas. Llevó las manos temblorosas a las mejillas bronceadas y se alzó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlos.

Aquello fue como una invitación, una reiteración de que no se arrepentía, de que realmente quería llegar al final, con él.

Con cuidado, para no asustarla, se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y se tendió una vez más sobre ella. Volvió a adorar aquel cuerpo precioso y perfecto que le estaba siendo entregado, despertando de nuevo las sensaciones en Hinata.

Cuando al fin él se colocó entre sus piernas, guiando su miembro a su entrada, la miró con la pregunta reflejada en su rostro. Hinata le sonrió y asintió, dándole su permiso. El corazón le latió con fuerza y, cuando estaba a punto de culminar aquel acto maravilloso con la mujer de su vida un pensamiento lo asaltó, deteniéndolo en seco.

Maldijo y se apartó de ella de pronto, como si le quemara. Hinata se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándolo con la confusión pintada en su bello rostro de porcelana. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver los estragos que la pasión habían hecho en su expresión, en sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados, y en sus mejillas arreboladas.

―¿Naruto-kun?

―Lo siento, Hinata. Mierda. Soy imbécil. ―Lo oyó derramar un par más de improperios antes de que le diera una explicación―. No tengo condones. No podemos-

―Yo sí tengo. ―Se ruborizó intensamente al ver la sorpresa más absoluta dibujarse en el rostro de su novio―. L-las chicas… bu-bueno… ―Por un momento, Naruto quiso reír, pero se reprimió al instante, no queriendo arruinar el momento. Se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó.

―¿Dónde?

―E-en mi maleta, e-en el bolsillo pequeño d-de dentro. ―No perdió tiempo y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de Hinata. No tardó en dar con el bendito paquete de preservativos y volvió corriendo a la habitación. Hinata lo esperaba, casi tan ansiosa como él. Abrió la cajita con una mano mientras se acariciaba con la otra, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con esos orbes perlados que le encantaban. Quería que ella supiera que semejante estado solo lo provocaba una persona: Hinata y solo Hinata.

Al fin consiguió hacerse con el dichoso condón y se lo colocó presto tras rasgar el envoltorio que lo cubría, sin esperar un segundo. Luego se acercó de nuevo a la cama, gateó hasta volver a ponerse sobre la chica y dirigió su mano de nuevo entre sus muslos, lubricándola de nuevo. Hinata cerró los ojos, gimiendo, disfrutando.

―Iré con cuidado. ―El susurro en su oído la estremeció. Retuvo la respiración al sentir como Naruto empujaba contra su entrada. Un gemido de su parte la hizo temblar―. Mierda, Hinata, estás tan apretada… ―Lo sintió abrirse paso en su carne y cuando notó aquella barrera romperse, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El dolor la hizo tensarse y apretar los labios, mientras sentía ligeras punzadas entre sus muslos―. Rodéame con las piernas, nena. ―Ella obedeció, apretándolo contra ella y enviándolo aún más profundo en su interior.

Solo entonces Naruto comenzó a moverse y ella con él. Entraba y salía de su interior a un ritmo constante, controlándose para no hacerle daño. Tenía los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo no engancharla de las caderas y embestirla de forma salvaje. Aquella era la primera vez de ella, pero también la primera vez de ella con él, y quería que lo recordara como algo único, especial.

Lo que no pudo retener fueron sus gemidos, que se mezclaron con los de Hinata de forma deliciosa, siendo la combinación de ambos música celestial para sus oídos.

Hinata creía que estaba en el cielo. Aquello que Naruto la estaba haciendo sentir no podía ser real, no al menos en ese mundo. Notó por segunda vez en la noche como el clímax se iba construyendo en ella. Por instinto apretó el agarre que sus piernas mantenían sobre la cadera masculina. Naruto lo sintió y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

―Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…

―Hinata… mi Hinata… ―El orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con fuerza. Primero a Hinata y luego a Naruto, al sentir como el cálido refugio femenino lo apretaba deliciosamente, haciéndole imposible el retener su propio éxtasis.

Jadeantes, ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama, Naruto sobre Hinata. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, peleando por recuperar la respiración. Hinata fue la primera en romper el silencio.

―Naruto-kun. ―Como pudo giró la cabeza para mirarla, con la respiración todavía entrecortada―. Yo… ne-necesito que sepas q-que no me arrepiento. ―Naruto arqueó una ceja, divertido.

―Qué bien que me lo digas, porque ahora que te he probado―la besó―, que he visto lo hermosa que eres―paseó descaradamente la vista por todo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso― y que he tenido la dicha de tocarte y saborearte―se relamió los labios provocando un enorme sonrojo en la chica― no podría dejarte ir. Nunca. ―La besó de nuevo. Cuando se separaron las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de su novia.

―¿De verdad, Naruto-kun? ¿Nunca?―Naruto le acarició el rostro mientras le sonreía con ternura.

―Nunca, Hinata-chan, nunca. ―Hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas antes de volver a hablar―. Eres perfecta, Hinata, perfecta para mí. Siempre cuidándome, velando por mí, amándome como yo te amo a ti. ―Los orbes perlas de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa.

―¿M-me amas?―Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas, retirando los restos de lágrimas.

―Te amo. ―Las lágrimas se desbordaron al fin. Abrazó al Uzumaki y lo estrechó contra ella, no queriendo soltarlo nunca.

―Yo también te amo. ―Naruto sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

―Ya lo sabía. ―El intenso rubor que acudió al rostro femenino lo hizo reír a carcajadas―. No te dejaré ir nunca, Hinata-chan, no si puedo evitarlo. ―Ella le sonrió con infinita ternura.

―Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca, Naruto-kun. Te lo prometo.

Y con esa promesa de por medio ambos pudieron al fin echarse a los brazos de Morfeo, los dos con sendas sonrisas de pura dicha y satisfacción en sus rostros.

**Fin Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Ea, lo que todos me pedisteis y esperabais con impaciencia: ¡el lemon NaruHina! Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado cliché o surrealista. He intentado ceñirme lo más posible a lo que ocurre en la realidad cuando dos personas que se quieren hacen el amor. Aunque no sé si lo he conseguido del todo xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review para contarme qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **ElmasPerron**, **Marys**, **Lila**, **Guest **y a **Escanor**! ¡Gracias mil por vuestros comentarios, os amodoro! Y ya, ahí tenéis el lemon, tranquilos leñe. Cada cosa a su tiempo xD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡YAHOI! Po zí, yo una semana más, presentándome para daros la vara como la buena pesada que soy xD.**

**No, ahora en serio: nuevo capítulo. Sé que me he tardado de esta vez, sorry. Ha sido una semana... cansina. De esas en las que el clima no acompaña para nada y no te dan ganas más que de acurrucarte en tu cama a dormir todo el día. Además de que, cuando hay tormenta por donde yo vivo, el internet se pone tonto y no furrula más que cuando a él le da la gana. Desventajas de vivir en una de las puntas del país amén de en la región más olvidada nacionalmente hablando... pero eso es otro tema que no viene al caso xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Oh, sí: hay un salto en el tiempo hacia delante BASTANTE grande. No sé si lo había dicho ya, creo que sí. Este fanfic está dividido en dos partes: la primera terminó en el capítulo nueve, en el que Shinachiku llama _mamá_ a Hinata. El capítulo diez es, digamos, un extra que quise traeros xD.**

**A partir de aquí empiezo lo gordo, la esencia de la historia, para entendernos. Ya veréis por qué xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

_Diez años después_

Se frotó los ojos, echándose para atrás en uno de los sillones de la sala de descanso para el personal del hospital. Llevaba seis horas de su turno de guardia y aún le quedaban otras seis. Para colmo debía revisar los historiales de las pacientes que tenía ingresadas, así como hacer las rondas a primera hora de la mañana. No veía la hora de poder irse a casa.

Escuchó pasos apresurados en el pasillo y tuvo un presentimiento, el cual se cumplió en cuanto la puerta de la sala se abrió y una enfermera entró, jadeante.

―¡Doctora Haruno!―Suspiró y apartando los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta hacía escasos segundos se puso en pie, esperando―. ¡Ha ingresado una gestante con un embarazo no controlado! ¡18 años, analíticas buenas! ¡Pero el bebé no… ―Se concentró al máximo en lo que la mujer le decía mientras corrían por los pasillos, en dirección al paritorio.

Cuando entró todo era un caos: la residente de primer año que estaba observando se encontraba pálida y temblorosa en una esquina, la matrona gritaba órdenes a las enfermeras y las auxiliares no paraban de ir y venir con gasas. Para colmo de males la pobre chica que estaba intentando dar a luz lloraba a lágrima viva, chillando cada vez que una contracción la asaltaba.

Sintió el familiar nudo apretarle las entrañas, junto con las inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar. Respiró hondo, apartando sus pensamientos a lo más hondo de su mente y se acercó a la chica. La tomó de la mano y se la apretó. Los asustados ojos de la paciente la hicieron sonreírle, intentando infundirle ánimos y valor.

―Soy la doctora Haruno, la ginecóloga de guardia. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Respire hondo, eso es, muy bien. Otra vez, respire… ―Miró para la matrona―. Informe.

―El bebé viene de cabeza pero no logramos que salga, parece que se ha enganchado con algún hueso. ―Sakura asintió, observando para las caderas y la cintura excesivamente estrechas de la muchacha. No era raro que en personas delgadas aquello sucediera―. Vamos a tener que usar el fórceps…

―No―interrumpió. Se puso de nuevo al lado de la parturienta y le sonrió, apretándole la mano―. Escúchame, cielo, tu bebé parece que se ha enganchado con alguno de tus huesos de la cadera o de la pelvis, no lo sabemos con seguridad. Voy a tener que presionar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?―La chica a duras penas pudo asentir.

Sakura se puso al lado de su barriga hinchada retirándose la bata y se puso unos guantes de goma mientras una enfermera le ataba un gorro en el cabello rosa. Colocó las manos sobre la tripa buscando al niño y, cuando encontró su cuerpecito, hizo presión, moviéndolo. La gestante sollozó y Sakura no pudo culparla por ello.

Tras unos minutos la matrona soltó una exclamación de júbilo.

―¡Está saliendo!―Sakura suspiró, aliviada, pero al mirar para la madre supo que la pobre no tendría ya las fuerzas suficientes para empujar.

―Necesitas un poco de ayuda, cariño. Lo que voy a decirte sonará drástico pero-

―Ha-haga lo q-que tenga q-que- ―Un grito de dolor la acalló, pero Sakura la había oído perfectamente. Miró para el equipo médico, como buscando aprobación.

―La hemos oído, doctora Haruno.

―Bien. ―Respirando hondo volvió a colocarse al lado de la chica, a la altura de las costillas. Levantó el codo y, con una última mirada de disculpa a la paciente, lo bajó con todas sus fuerzas. Un _crack_ indicó a los presentes que al menos un par de costillas habían sido rotas, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, así como un sonido como de ventosa, junto con el llanto de un pequeño bebé.

La matrona sostuvo al niño unos segundos y luego se lo puso a la madre sobre el pecho. El pediatra no tardó en aparecer para tomar al recién nacido y pesarlo y medirlo.

Sakura se dejó caer contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, temblorosa. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de que las imágenes no volvieran a invadir su mente, torturándola, culpabilizándola.

Cuando logró recomponerse se deshizo de los guantes y la tela que le recubría el pelo y salió del paritorio a toda prisa. Necesitaba esconderse, aislarse durante unos minutos del mundo. Corrió hasta su consulta privada, vacía a esas horas de la noche, y se encerró allí, deslizándose por la puerta hasta caer sentada en el suelo, tratando de que los sollozos no la ahogaran.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido hacerse ginecóloga. No era la persona más adecuada para ayudar a traer bebés al mundo, mucho menos ahora.

El recuerdo de los papeles que había estado leyendo poco antes de que la fueran a buscar volvieron a su mente.

―¡Sakura!―Negó con la cabeza ante el llamado de la voz―. ¡Sakura! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡O abres o tiro la puerta abajo!―Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Se levantó, abrió y el ceño fruncido de la que había sido su guía y maestra durante los cuatro años de su residencia de medicina la recibió.

―Tsunade-shisou… ―La mujer rubia de ojos color miel e imponente figura suavizó su expresión al ver las lágrimas que pugnaban por salirse de los orbes de su más brillante alumna.

―Sakura…

―Estoy bien. ―Se apresuró a decir ella, antes de que la otra médico dijera nada más. Tsunade suspiró sonoramente y, sin esperar invitación, entró en el consultorio y encendió la luz, empujando a Sakura y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

―No puedes seguir así―le dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su generoso pecho, seria. Sakura sintió que las ganas de llorar regresaban―. Sé que el diagnóstico ha sido un golpe muy duro y difícil de digerir, más en tu caso… ―Sakura sintió como de nuevo aquel nudo hecho de remordimientos volvía a apretarle la garganta. Tsunade se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo consolador. Sakura se dejó hacer, deshecha ya en lágrimas.

Tsunade Senju no solo era su mentora, sino también como una segunda madre para ella. Era la única persona aparte de sí misma en aquel hospital, en aquella ciudad, que sabía su más oscuro y sucio secreto, lo peor que había hecho en su vida, el por qué había tomado la decisión de hacerse ginecóloga, pensando que así podría reparar parte del gran daño que había causado.

Pero el karma era un hijo de puta desconsiderado que no se detenía ante nada, y le había devuelto el golpe cien veces más fuerte.

―Tienes que tomar una decisión. ―Sakura se separó de Tsunade y se secó las lágrimas.

―Yo…

―No voy a permitir que te castigues a ti misma de esta manera. Esta no es la forma, Sakura. No así. ―La Haruno sollozó, tapándose el rostro lloroso con una de sus manos.

―Me lo merezco. ―Tsunade cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

―No sé si lo mereces o no, no soy quién para juzgarte. Solo sé que el mundo perderá una fantástica médico y persona como no pongas remedio pronto. ―Giró sobre sus talones y, antes de abandonar la habitación, la miró por encima del hombro―. Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, y hazlo pronto, porque te juro que soy capaz de obligarte yo misma a entrar en el quirófano. ―Y dicho esto al fin salió del cuarto, dejando sola a Sakura.

―No soy una buena persona―musitó para sí, elevando la vista al techo blanco del consultorio.

Pero en una cosa su maestra sí que tenía razón: si algún día quería irse en paz de este mundo tendría que arreglar algunas cosas.

Aunque no sabía si a estas alturas podría arreglar algo.

Con el pensamiento aún en su mente tomó su móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones rosas del pijama del hospital y marcó el número de su padre, antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Papá, hola… no, no, estoy bien―un escalofrío la recorrió al decir aquello, porque era una vil mentira. Nada estaba bien en su vida, no desde hacía diez años―. Yo… tengo que hablar contigo y con mamá… Es importante… ¿Cenar? ¿Esta noche?―Vaciló. Le parecía demasiado pronto, necesitaba mentalizarse primero, ya que seguramente sus progenitores se sentirían profundamente decepcionados cuando les contara lo que tenía que decirles―. _Si no es ahora no será nunca_―le dijo la vocecita de su conciencia. Así que respirando hondo, no se lo pensó más―. Sí, de acuerdo. Tomaré el último tren, sé que llegaré tarde pero… ¿No importa? Vale. Entonces quedamos así. Besos, papá. Yo también os quiero. ―Colgó la llamada y dejó caer la mano; todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Para bien o para mal, esa noche marcaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

Cuando el tren se detuvo todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. A medida que notaba como el traqueteo se detenía ella se hundía más y más en su asiento. Ni siquiera el precioso paisaje primaveral que solía presentar Konoha podía animarla.

Hacía diez años que no pisaba su ciudad natal. Diez años sin regresar al que fue su hogar durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, el lugar en el que conoció la amistad y el amor.

Y ¿por qué regresar ahora, tantos años después? Porque diez años atrás había dejado asuntos pendientes, cuando no era más que una chiquilla de dieciocho años asustada pero también egoísta. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de la magnitud de sus actos hasta años después, cuando al fin pudo madurar y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un terrible, terrible error.

Un error de niñata, un error egoísta que no solo la había dañado a ella sino también a una de las personas que más la habían amado en su vida. El tan solo recordar aquella mirada llena de sorpresa y profunda decepción la hacía sentir escalofríos. Rebuscó frenética en su bolso hasta dar con un bote de pastillas y se tragó dos de golpe. Las empujó con un poco de agua y respiró hondo. Al fin el tren se detuvo del todo y, sacando valor de donde no lo tenía, se levantó de su asiento, se hizo con sus maletas y bajó del vagón.

Sus ojos recorrieron la vieja estación, deteniéndose en los pequeños cambios que esta había sufrido con los años, como los asientos donde los pasajeros podían sentarse a esperar su tren, ahora más modernos sin rastro de aquellos de madera donde ella y sus amigos se sentaban a veces a pasar el rato, inventando historias sobre los pasajeros mientras compartían unas gominolas y un refresco.

Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y echó a andar con paso lento. Los pies y las piernas le pesaban, pero con cada paso que daba se decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que debía enfrentarse a los errores del pasado y tratar de enmendar el daño causado. Solo así podría acceder a la petición de su maestra.

Salió del edificio de la estación y fue directa a por un taxi. Le dio al conductor la dirección del hotel donde iba a hospedarse. Llegaron en media hora; pagó la carrera, agarró de nuevo su equipaje y se internó tras las puertas automáticas de cristal. Dio su nombre en recepción y un botones cogió sus bultos y la guio hacia el ascensor, acompañándola hasta su habitación. Le dio una propina cuando llegaron y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó las bolsas de cualquier manera sobre el suelo sin ganas de deshacerlas y se limitó a buscar su _tablet_, donde había recibido la información que por tantos años había deseado obtener pero que nunca se había atrevido a buscar.

Volvió a darle vueltas en la cabeza a su plan, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban ávidos por el documento abierto en la pantalla. Inventó mil excusas para posponerlo, pero de nuevo la voz de su conciencia la increpó, diciéndole que era una cobarde, que si había llegado hasta allí, más lejos de lo que nunca había logrado llegar, podría hacerlo.

Porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo. El dolor lacerante en su pecho lejos de disminuir había ido a más con el pasar de los días, las semanas, los meses, los años, provocándole un agujero que nada ni nadie había podido llenar. Ni las interminables horas de estudio, ni las noches de juerga con los amigos de la universidad, ni las relaciones fugaces donde lo primordial era el sexo, siempre buscando la satisfacción emocional que le faltaba a su vida.

Dejó la _tablet_ sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana, admirando las vistas. Konoha no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Había, quizá, más edificios y le pareció ver a lo lejos un centro comercial nuevo. Pero el resto seguía igual. Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia una de las maletas, de la que sacó ropa limpia y su neceser, para acto seguido meterse en la ducha.

Era hora de enfrentar sus demonios. Solo esperaba que estos no se la comieran.

* * *

Por segunda vez en el día tuvo que tomar un taxi. Se bajó del mismo tras pagar lo marcado en el taxímetro y nada más pisar la acera se quedó mirando el imponente edificio frente a ella: un enorme rascacielos que era un conglomerado de oficinas y sedes de diversas empresas, algunas más grandes y otras más pequeñas. Subió las escaleras hasta la entrada principal, sin pensar, moviendo las piernas como si de un autómata se tratara. Sabía que si se paraba a pensarlo no lo haría, daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, de vuelta a la seguridad relativa de su apartamento en la capital.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal y se paró en medio del vestíbulo. A su alrededor la gente iba y venía en un frenesí de gritos, conversaciones y pasos apresurados. Buscó con la mirada un directorio y lo recorrió hasta dar con la placa que le interesaba.

_Sabaku y Uzumaki. Estudio de arquitectura_

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma algo melancólica. Se aproximó hacia donde los guardias de seguridad vigilaban y dejó su bolso sobre la cinta. Pasó bajo el arco detector de metales y cuando le indicaron que todo estaba en orden fue hacia los ascensores. Alcanzó uno que iba lleno hasta los topes pero no le importó apretujarse entre desconocidos. Durante el corto trayecto se convenció una vez más de que estaba haciendo lo que debía, lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que el pulso le rugía en los oídos y de que las manos no paraban de temblarle.

Cuando llegó a su piso se bajó junto a varias personas más. Quedó algo cohibida al percatarse de lo elegantes que iban allí todos vestidos: las mujeres con bonitos y prácticos vestidos o trajes de oficina, perfectamente arregladas, los hombres con trajes o camisas, algunos con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, evidenciando así las horas de arduo trabajo que llevaban a sus espaldas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente. Nunca lo hubiera pensado, no precisamente de él, pero parecía que la persona que había ido a visitar había logrado obtener una muy buena posición económica, amén de haberse hecho un hueco en un mercado bastante azotado por la crisis económica. Y parecía irle bien, mejor que bien.

Armándose de valor por enésima vez en el día se acercó a la muchacha que estaba tras el mostrador de lo que parecía ser la recepción. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. La chica la miró unos momentos antes de terminar la llamada telefónica que estaba atendiendo para luego sonreírle.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla?―Se mordió el labio inferior.

―Soy… una vieja amiga del señor Uzumaki―se le hizo la mar de raro llamarlo así―, me gustaría verlo. ―La chica alzó las cejas y su mirada cambió a una desconfiada.

―El señor Uzumaki es un hombre muy ocupado y en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible. Si quiere dejarme su nombre y un número o _e-mail_ de contacto se lo pasaré a su secretario y-

―No. Necesito verlo. Hoy. Ahora. ―Su tono fue casi desesperado. Sabía que si no podía hablar con él hoy no podría hacerlo otro día, no sería capaz de volver a reunir el valor para hacerlo.

―Señorita…

―Por favor. Solo serán unos minutos. _Necesito_ hablar con él hoy. Es… algo urgente. ―La mujer suspiró. No era la primera vez que trataba con clientes así de exigentes.

―Escúcheme…

―Por favor. ―La suplicante mirada que la pelirrosa le dirigió hizo que la recepcionista se replantease su decisión.

Los ojos verdes parecían en verdad desesperados. Dudó unos segundos, pero al final, pensando que quizás se tratara de algo personal, cedió y la dejó pasar. El señor Uzumaki era implacable en lo tocante a su familia y amigos más íntimos. Si por algún casual esa chica entraba en esa categoría… Le gustaba demasiado trabajar allí como para arriesgar su puesto.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida y rodeó el mostrador para adentrarse en las oficinas de aquel estudio de arquitectura. Preguntó a un chico jovencito con pinta de becario por el despacho del señor Uzumaki, y el chico le señaló el final de un pasillo. Sakura lo siguió, encontrándose con unas puertas de madera cerradas a cal y canto, a cuyo lado había una mesa detrás de la cual un joven tecleaba frenéticamente en el ordenador. Sakura se aclaró la garganta y el muchacho levantó la vista.

―¿Si?

―Busco al señor Uzumaki… ―murmuró. Rápidamente el chico cogió una agenda que tenía encima de la mesa y la abrió por la fecha de hoy, tomando un lápiz con la otra mano.

―¿Nombre?

―No, no, no tengo cita… ―Unos ojos castaños la miraron, entre desconfiados y confusos.

―Si no tiene cita…

―Vengo por… un asunto personal. ―Los ojos marrones se suavizaron al oírla decir aquello. No era un secreto para nadie que su jefe había dado órdenes expresas a su personal de que si alguno de sus allegados venía buscándolo lo dejaran pasar de inmediato, fuese la hora que fuese.

―Dígame su nombre, por- ―El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Sakura dio gracias al cielo y a los ángeles por ello.

Mientras el chico se entretenía con la conversación telefónica ella dio con un sofá enfrente y fue hacia allí, hundiéndose entre los cojines. Empezó a retorcer las manos sobre su regazo, el corazón latiéndole apresurado, como si fuera a escapársele del pecho de un momento a otro; lo notaba hasta en los tímpanos.

―Señorita. ―Levantó la cabeza. El mismo chico de antes, probablemente el asistente o el secretario de la persona que había ido a ver, la llamaba―. Tiene suerte. El je- señor Uzumaki está subiendo. ―Sakura tragó saliva ante la información nueva.

―Gracias―musitó, y volvió a hundirse en el sofá. Sus manos se movieron nerviosas hasta lograr abrir el bolso. Los dedos le temblaban tanto que tardó lo que le parecieron horas en abrir el bote de pastillas que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes. Se metió tres de golpe en la boca y tragó, sin agua y sin nada, rogando porque hicieran efecto cuanto antes.

Estaba tan concentrada en sentir la familiar sensación de aletargamiento que siempre llegaba tras tomar sus pastillas que no se percató de unos pasos firmes y seguros que se aproximaban a su posición. No hasta que una voz profunda, ronca, masculina pronunció su nombre, estremeciéndola.

―¿Sakura?―Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su valentía para levantar la vista y encararlo.

Supo en el momento en que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea presentarse sin haber avisado, sin haber…

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó al ver pasar aquellos orbes azulados de la sorpresa a la ira más absoluta. Fue testigo de cómo la respiración en el cuerpo masculino se aceleraba y de cómo los puños se apretaban hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tragó saliva y desvió la vista al suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―El tono engañosamente bajo le hizo saber que su presencia no era bien recibida. Quiso reír con amargura pero se contuvo.

Se puso en pie y tomando aire pronunció la frase que llevaba días ensayando.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―La mandíbula del hombre frente a ella se tensó.

―Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ―Cerró los ojos.

Ya sabía que no sería fácil, ni bonito, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dio un paso adelante al tiempo que él retrocedía. No pudo menos que sentirse dolida, recordando una época en la que lejos de rehuir su contacto no paraba de buscarlo a todas horas.

―Naruto… ―Pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo fue como abrir el cajón de los recuerdos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas―. Por favor, yo-

―Diez años―gruñó él. Sakura volvió a tragar saliva.

―Sé que no… no hice bien-

―Vete. ―Fue una orden con todas las de la ley. Sakura sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla.

―Por favor―suplicó de nuevo―, da-dame cinco minutos. Por favor. Necesito… ―El nudo en su garganta le impidió decir nada más. Naruto respiró profundamente. Estaban siendo objeto de murmuraciones del resto de los empleados, y eso era lo que menos le convenía para su negocio. Así que pensando con la cabeza fría dio vuelta sobre sus talones.

―Cinco minutos―concedió, más por librarse de ella cuanto antes.

No tenía ganas ningunas de hablar con aquella mujer. Todavía le parecía imposible el que se hubiese atrevido a volver, después de tantos años, de tanto dolor que le causó. Fue hacia su despacho, esperó a que Sakura entrara y, tras dar instrucciones estrictas a Konohamaru, su asistente, de que no los molestaran, cerró la puerta.

Ignorando la presencia femenina se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y la rodeó, quedando frente a ella. Apoyó las manos sobre la madera y se inclinó hacia delante. El ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos le indicaron a la pelirrosa que no pensaba tolerar su presencia más de lo necesario.

―Te quedan cuatro minutos. ―Aferrándose al asa de su bolso anduvo hasta quedar frente al elegante escritorio de caoba.

Paseó la vista por toda la sala: unos amplios ventanales tras Naruto conferían luz natural a la habitación, amén de las hermosas vistas que estos ofrecían de Konoha; En un lado del despacho había unos sofás con una mesita de café en el medio. Al otro lado una mesa inclinada con diversos objetos como escuadras, cartabones, compases y hojas tamaño A2 y A1. Al lado otra mesa más pequeña tenía encima lo que parecía ser una maqueta, sin duda de algún proyecto que tuvieran en curso.

Sus ojos se desviaron entonces a Naruto, detallando los cambios que el tiempo le habían otorgado: tenía el cabello más corto, las facciones más maduras, señalando que ya no era aquel chiquillo que la perseguía por el patio del instituto gritando a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y que aceptara salir con él; sus bonitos ojos azules denotaban madurez, seriedad y experiencia; también había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que lo viera, en aquella habitación de hospital; tenía un físico esbelto y bien cuidado, seguía igual de bronceado y aquellas tres marcas en las mejillas que siempre lo habían acompañado seguían tan imperturbables como siempre.

Un destello dorado en una de sus manos llamó su atención. Tuvo que dejar de respirar al atisbar un fino anillo de oro rodear el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

―Tres minutos. ―Sakura respingó. Bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que hubiese permanecido soltero y dispuesto a tirarse a sus brazos nada más verla? Su niña interior lloró. Las esperanzas eran matadoras.

―Yo… he venido para arreglar las cosas. ―Naruto alzó las cejas ante su declaración pero no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con el desprecio pintando cada uno de los rasgos de su atractivo rostro―. Te has casado―dijo ahora la Haruno, incapaz de resistirse a remarcarlo. Naruto siguió sin decir nada, solo observándola.

Debería haberle hecho caso a su instinto y haberse quedado en casa aquella mañana, cuando el coche no quiso arrancar y tuvo que coger el metro para llegar a la oficina por primera vez en años. Había tenido un presentimiento de que algo iba mal, pero lo había ignorado, convencido de que se trataba de su imaginación o del cansancio acumulado. Habían estado muy ocupados con el nuevo proyecto y casi ni había tenido tiempo de dormir o comer. Incluso su mujer lo había regañado, con ese tono dulce que siempre empleaba para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Pensar en su esposa alivió un poco la tensión en sus músculos. Pero no bajó la guardia. No entendía por qué mierda Sakura Haruno había vuelto a Konoha, pero tampoco le importaba. Ella había salido de su vida diez años atrás, dejándolo solo y desamparado, dolido y con el corazón destrozado. Le había costado asumir su partida, y estaba seguro de que de no haber sido por su familia, sus amigos y la que hoy era la mujer de su vida no habría podido salir del atolladero en el que Sakura lo había hundido.

―Sakura―llamó. Ella levantó el rostro; estaba pálida, temblorosa y seguramente con ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero eso no lo ablandó. Lo que Sakura le había hecho en el pasado había sido terrible, un acto atroz a sus ojos. Sabía que parte de la culpa, quizás, había sido suya, lo admitía, pero lo que ella había hecho no tenía nombre―. No sé lo que haces aquí ni me importa. Solo vete. ―Sakura bajó el rostro y ahogó un sollozo.

―Sé que no tengo derecho a estar aquí ni a venir a verte… no después de… de lo que hice. ―Tomó aire y lo miró de nuevo―. Pero es cierto lo que dije. Quiero arreglar las cosas… ―Naruto se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer en su sillón de cuero, y pasándose una mano por el rostro rio sin ganas.

―Así que quieres _arreglar las cosas_. Y dime Sakura-chan―el tono burlón en el que pronunció su antiguo apodo hizo que su corazón se contrajera de puro dolor― ¿qué es lo que quieres arreglar? ¿El haberme tomado por imbécil? ¿El haber sido tan egoísta como para pensar solo en ti? No, espera, ya lo sé: te sientes culpable de repente por haber abandonado a _tu hijo_. ―Sakura jadeó ante sus palabras, pero acusó el golpe, reconociendo que se lo merecía.

―No es así yo…

―Vete―espetó Naruto de nuevo, desviando la vista a un lado, evitando mirarla. Una mueca de asco dibujada en sus labios.

―Naruto…

―¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Que te largues!―El grito la hizo saltar hacia atrás. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miró una última vez.

―No voy a rendirme―susurró―. Tienes… tienes todo el derecho a insultarme y a despreciarme. Pero no voy a rendirme. No puedo. ―Y con estas palabras echó a correr fuera del despacho, rogando para poder llegar pronto a la habitación de su hotel para echarse a llorar a gusto.

Por su parte Naruto temblaba. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y se tapó el rostro.

El volver a ver a Sakura había desatado demasiadas cosas, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de una época de su vida que se había esforzado por olvidar durante los últimos años. Agarró una de las fotos que tenía sobre su mesa, una en la que aparecían él, su mujer y sus hijos, en el último viaje de vacaciones que habían hecho a la casa que antaño perteneciera a su abuelo y que él había decidido conservar.

Se levantó, agarró su abrigo y salió del despacho. Su asistente dio un respingo en su silla al verlo salir de manera tan intempestiva, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Naruto por su parte salió del edificio y paró un taxi. Le dio la dirección de su casa y fue todo el camino con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía porque a Sakura no se le hubiese ocurrido presentarse en su casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar le faltó tiempo para saltar del taxi, atravesar el pequeño jardín delantero y abrir la puerta. Unos pasitos cortos fue lo que escuchó antes de que una cabecita rubia se colara entre sus piernas; sintió unos pequeños bracitos rodearlo y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron como por arte de magia.

―¡Papá! ¡Mamá, mamá, papá, es papá!―Sonrió con ternura y alzó al pequeño rubio que era una copia suya. El niño de cuatro años rio cuando él frotó su nariz contra la suya.

―¿Naruto-kun?―Su corazón latió fuerte al oír aquella voz que siempre lograba calmarlo. Levantó la vista y la ternura lo invadió al ver a su mujer mirarlo con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro; sostenía contra ella a una pequeña niña de cabello azulado y ojos azules como los suyos―. Boruto, ve a lavarte las manos para la cena. ―El niño hizo un mohín pero obedeció―. ¡Y dile a tu hermano que vaya bajando!

―¡Vale!―Cuando el matrimonio se quedó a solas ella se acercó a él, preocupada.

―¿Pasa algo? Normalmente avisas si vas a llegar tempra- ―Fue interrumpida por los brazos de su marido, que la rodearon, a ella y a la niña, en un abrazo de oso―. Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?

―Ahora sí. ―Sintió un tironcito en su chaqueta y sonrió―. Parece que mi princesa está celosa. ―Rio cuando al coger a la pequeña esta se acomodó en su pecho sonriendo feliz.

―Himawari y tú sois tal para cual―dijo su mujer―. Los dos sois igual de mimosones. ―Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna y acercó la boca a su oído para musitar:

―No dices lo mismo cuando estamos en la cama. ―Ella se ruborizó intensamente ante sus palabras.

―¡Naruto-kun!―regañó. Él rio y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Adoraba que, a pesar de los años transcurridos y de los innumerables momentos íntimos compartidos, su Hinata, su amada esposa, siguiera siendo igual de tímida que al principio. Eso le daba a él más pie para recurrir a los trucos más sucios cuando necesitaba convencerla de algo, adorando la manera en que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y se sonrojaba por su causa.

―¡Puaj! ¡Buscaos un hotel!―El tono infantil de reproche los hizo mirar para las escaleras. Ambos sonrieron con infinita ternura al niño rubio que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

―Algún día te gustará una niña, Shina-chan, y cuando ese día llegue…

―¡Las niñas son tontas y no me gustan!

―¿Incluida Himawari?―El pequeño hizo un mohín denotando así su molestia. No valía. Su padre jugaba sucio, sabiendo que amaba a su hermanita como a nadie.

―Hima no cuenta―dijo, terminando de bajar las escaleras. Hinata rio suavemente.

―Ve a lavarte las manos, Shinachiku, anda. ―El aludido sonrió a su madre y fue hacia ella para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cuando desapareció por el pasillo Naruto cambió su semblante de nuevo, observando el lugar por el que su hijo había desaparecido.

―Naruto-kun. ―Miró para Hinata y suspiró. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla. Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, sintiéndolo como un bálsamo para la herida recién abierta en su alma―. Sea lo que sea sé que lo solucionarás. Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. ―Le sonrió cálidamente para luego volver a coger en brazos a Himawari, dándose la vuelta y otorgándole a su marido, sin querer, una perfecta vista de su precioso trasero―. La cena estará enseguida. Ve a cambiarte. ―La vio ir hacia la cocina, donde Boruto y Shinachiku discutían por algo.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a enfrentar lo que estaba por venir, cómo demonios iba a decirle a Hinata que Sakura, la mujer que lo había abandonado sin miramientos con un recién nacido a su cargo había vuelto a su vida de repente.

Pero lo peor sería decírselo a Shinachiku.

Lo destrozaría, haría su mundo pedazos y probablemente no volvería a confiar en ellos nunca más.

Porque Sakura no tenía ni idea del infierno que acababa de desatar en la vida de un buen número de personas a causa de su vuelta. Aunque Naruto se dijo que tendría que habérselo esperado. La Haruno siempre había sido egoísta, solo que él había tardado demasiado tiempo en verlo.

* * *

Temblaba. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. El agua hacía tiempo que se había enfriado, pero ella ni lo notaba, acurrucada en un rincón de la bañera, dando rienda suelta a su dolor, a su desesperación. Cuando el castañeteo de sus dientes y de sus huesos se hizo demasiado insoportable fue cuando reaccionó, poniéndose en pie con dificultad y cerrando la llave del agua. Agarró una de las toallas del hotel y trastabilló al salir al frío suelo de mármol. Se envolvió en la suave y cálida tela, aunque dicha calidez no traspasó a su piel, puesto que ella estaba helada de dentro hacia fuera.

Como pudo se puso su pijama y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos bailando dentro de su mente en un horrible caos. Sería imposible para ella ahora definir lo que sentía en estos precisos momentos si a alguien se le ocurría preguntarle al respecto. Aunque lo más probable es que de sus labios saliera una sola palabra:

Muerta.

Así es como se había sentido desde hacía varios años: muerta en vida. Tan solo existiendo, llevando una vida basada en levantarse, trabajar, comer y dormir. Y todo lo hacía sin ganas, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Porque no tenía derecho a mostrar su infelicidad.

Con manos temblorosas cogió su _tablet_ y miró para la pantalla: la sonrisa de un niño de cabellos dorados como el mismísimo sol y ojos tan verdes como los suyos propios fue con lo que su vista topó.

Claro que el pequeño no tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo fotografiado, él se encontraba jugando despreocupadamente en un parque junto a otros niños de más o menos su edad. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y releyó la información que ya se sabía de memoria de tantas veces que ya la había leído.

Uzumaki Shinachiku. Tercero de primaria en la escuela Myōboku. Sección: A. Padre: Uzumaki Naruto. Madre: desconocida.

Como todas las veces anteriores, le rompió el corazón leer la última parte. Aunque no debería haberla extrañado, le reprochó su conciencia, probablemente Naruto había estado lo suficientemente dolido como para tratar de olvidar que ella era la madre de su hijo.

Lo entendía. De verdad que sí, lo hacía. Probablemente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo sino algo peor en caso de que hubiera sido al contrario.

Pero lo que más daño le hacía ahora mismo, a día de hoy, era el pensar en que la mujer que se había casado con Naruto fuese, a ojos de todos, quizás también a efectos legales, la madre de su hijo.

Las lágrimas le bajaron por el rostro una vez más.

Porque Sakura sabía que eso sería tan solo culpa suya, exclusivamente suya. Nadie más podía adjudicarse las causas de su desgracia. Pero ya era hora de remediarlo, se dijo, ya era hora de que conociera a Shinachiku, a ese pequeño que había llevado en su vientre durante nueve meses y que, aun a pesar de todo, había aprendido a amar.

Ya no era aquella chiquilla asustada que se vio desbordada por las circunstancias. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha que había sido capaz de admitir sus errores y que quería hacer todo lo posible por arreglarlos.

Solo así lograría que todo volviera a estar en su lugar de nuevo.

**Fin Capítulo 11**

* * *

**¿Alguien se lo esperaba? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿He logrado sorprenderos al menos un poquito?**

**¿Me dejáis un review contándome vuestras impresiones y/o predicciones sobre lo que pasará de ahora en adelante? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por lo suyos a: **Elmasperron**, **Iron rescue**, **000**, **Lila **y a **Marys**! ¡¿Tenéis la más mínima idea de lo feliz que me hacéis con cada una de vuestras bonitas e invaluables palabras?! ¡Y NO exagero! ¡Cada vez que me llega la notificación de un comentario mi día ya es infinitamente mejor! ¡Así que gracias mil por todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Os amodoro, joder!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡YAHOI! De esta vez no me tardé tanto xD. No ando inspirada hoy para poner tontás (hace mal tiempo, tengo los pies helados a pesar de estar tapada con una manta gruesa y me muero de sueño cuando aún no son las 7 de la tarde, so... perdón por ignoraros).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

No podía dormir.

Estaba con los ojos fijos en el techo de su habitación. A su lado su esposa dormía profundamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo. Su pausada y tranquila respiración le hacía cosquillas en el vello del torso; era una sensación más que placentera y, probablemente, en cualquier otra ocasión la estrecharía contra él, enredaría sus piernas con las suyas, la besaría para despertarla y le haría el amor, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y el que los niños dormían como angelitos en sus respectivos cuartos.

Inhaló con fuerza, reteniendo el aire unos segundos para después soltarlo lentamente. No le había dicho nada a Hinata sobre Sakura, no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, pero le aterraba la reacción de su mujer. Le había costado mucho convencerla a lo largo de aquellos años de que la amaba sinceramente y con todo su ser, de que solo con ella estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida y formar una familia.

Y sabía que el regreso de Sakura traería de vuelta a la vieja Hinata, a aquella niña tímida y llena de inseguridades que siempre pensaba lo peor de sí misma y creía que las demás mujeres eran mucho mejores que ella.

Sakura siempre había estado flotando entre ellos, como un fantasma imposible de olvidar. No echaban la culpa a Shinachiku, el niño era la parte más inocente en toda aquella situación, sino al hecho de que ella se largara y no les dejara el tiempo ni el espacio para sanar las heridas y que estas cicatrizaran. Diez años no habían sido suficientes para cerrar aquel capítulo tan horroroso de su vida, y Naruto sabía que tan solo enfrentando los problemas se encontraba la solución a los mismos.

Apretó los dientes, apartó suavemente a Hinata de sí con cuidado de no despertarla e hizo a un lado las sábanas. Se sentó al borde de la cama de matrimonio y se levantó. Salió de la habitación que compartía con su mujer y bajó las escaleras al piso de abajo, buscando estar solo unos minutos. Fue hacia la cocina y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que allí había, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose miserable de pronto.

Pasó un rato y luego escuchó unos pasos casi inaudibles acercarse a donde él estaba. No tardó en sentir unos delgados y cálidos brazos rodearlo desde atrás al mismo tiempo que un fino cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y unos labios presionaban un dulce beso en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a ese contacto que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que la que estaba detrás de él no era nada más ni nada menos que su amada esposa, su Hinata.

―Hinata-chan… ―Sintió la sonrisa de ella contra su piel. Solo en muy contadas ocasiones la llamaba de esa forma a día de hoy. Hinata creía que ya era demasiado mayor para esa clase de apodos cariñosos.

―¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?―No le contestó. Se limitó a girar el rostro, buscando sus labios. Cuando ambas bocas hicieron contacto un deseo arrollador los invadió a ambos. Naruto no tardó en tirar de ella hasta tenerla sentada sobre sus piernas, con las manos recorriendo la piel bajo la tela del pijama mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su corto cabello dorado.

Jadeantes, se separaron en busca de aire; los ojos azules brillaron al observar los perlados de su mujer, unos orbes que lo observaban con el amor más puro reflejado en ellos.

―Te necesito―le dijo él, con la voz ronca, deslizando ahora sus labios y sus dientes por todo su cuello. Hinata se dejó hacer unos segundos antes de separarlo y mirarlo directamente al rostro, buscando una respuesta a aquello que desde la tarde parecía atormentar a su marido.

―Sea lo que sea, sé que lo arreglarás, Naruto-kun. Y sé también que me lo contarás cuando puedas. Estaré aquí para escucharte. ―Naruto cerró los ojos con un nudo apretándole la garganta. Las lágrimas le ardían detrás de sus párpados bajados.

¿Cómo Hinata podía ser tan buena, tan comprensiva, tan dulce, tan paciente con él y con los niños? No solo lo amaba a él incondicionalmente, también a sus hijos, a los tres, incluido Shinachiku, a pesar de que el pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes no era sangre de su sangre.

La volvió a besar, con desesperación. Sus lenguas pelearon por ver quién tomaba el control. Naruto la tomó de la cintura y se levantó con ella, posándola sobre la mesa de la cocina. Fue besando cada centímetro de piel a medida que sus manos ascendían la tela del pijama hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Hinata dormía sin sujetador, por lo que sus preciosos senos quedaron al descubierto bajo la camisa.

El pantalón no tardó en sufrir el mismo destino en sentido contrario al igual que sus bragas, quedando ambas piezas tiradas en el suelo de cualquier manera bajo ellos. Hinata gemía bajo las caricias de su marido, deshaciéndose con cada toque.

Eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que daban rienda suelta a su pasión últimamente que ninguno quería detenerse. No podían detenerse.

Las manos femeninas acariciaron el pecho y el abdomen masculinos. Los finos dedos de Hinata se colaron en la goma que mantenía el pantalón de dormir de su esposo en su lugar y tiró hacia abajo del mismo. Pronto los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino. Naruto paró de besarla unos segundos para dejar escapar un gruñido en su oído al sentirla rodearlo y acariciarlo.

―Hinata…

―Naruto-kun… ―Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos invadían todo el espacio, calentando aún más el ambiente. Naruto se apoderó de sus caderas y la miró, suplicándole con la mirada. Hinata cerró los ojos y lo instó con sus piernas a pegarse más a ella, hasta que sus sexos se rozaron. Aquello fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó: no esperó más y se hundió en ella de un solo empuje, hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron, extasiados.

Pronto nada fue más importante que el sentir que se pertenecían, el sentir que aquellas sensaciones que los invadían cuando estaban juntos perdurarían para siempre, así tuvieran que luchar contra dragones o molinos de viento.

El éxtasis los golpeó a ambos con la fuerza de una ola de mar, entre susurros ahogados que proclamaban todos los te amo que no habían podido decirse en todos los años que llevaban juntos.

Naruto se juró minutos después, de vuelta en su cama, con el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata entre sus brazos, tras haberse amado una vez más en la soledad de su cuarto, que no dejaría que Sakura destruyera a su familia, su felicidad.

Antes se pegaba un tiro.

* * *

Escondida tras unas gafas de sol, sentada en aquel banco de un parque, Sakura observaba a los niños que pasaban por allí a la salida del colegio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un grupo de cuatro escolares entre los que había un niño ligeramente más alto que sus compañeros. Su cabello rubio desordenado resplandecía al sol y su risa parecía ser contagiosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como un par de orbes tan verdes como los suyos propios brillaban cuando el niño echó a correr hacia el interior del parque. Sakura quiso llorar al ver con qué alegría él y los que parecían ser sus amigos dejaban caer las mochilas de cualquier manera y se lanzaban a los juegos, riendo, queriendo dejar atrás las horas que habían pasado encerrados en la escuela.

No hizo amago de acercarse, simplemente se quedó allí, observando, con el corazón latiendo desesperado en su pecho. El cuerpo le temblaba y las manos le picaban por las ganas que tenían de ir hacia el pequeño y abrazarlo contra ella, de besar su carita y pedirle perdón una y otra vez por haberlo abandonado, de decirle que ella y solo ella era su madre, aquella que lo había llevado en su interior y lo había traído al mundo.

―¡Shina-chan, espera!

―¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No me coges, no me coges!

―¡Malo! ¡Ya verás!

―¡Ven si te atreves, Kei-chan!―Una temblorosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios al escuchar las risas del niño.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, simplemente observando a los niños jugar y reír sin mayores preocupaciones que el pasarlo bien en sus juegos infantiles. Poco a poco los padres acudieron al parque a recoger a sus hijos. A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en que tal vez podría volver a ver a Naruto de nuevo. Quizás podría convencerlo de ir los tres a tomar algo. Podrían decirle a Shinachiku que era una amiga de su padre y así podría saber cosas de su hijo. Anhelaba conocerlo, acercarse a él.

―¡SHINA-NII!―Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al enfocar de nuevo la vista se quedó ligeramente en shock: un niño más pequeño que Shinachiku se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura. Llevaba puesto un mandilón y un sombrero típicos de los niños que todavía van a preescolar. Vio con asombro como Shinachiku sonreía con calidez y sobaba con movimientos algo torpes y las mejillas sonrojadas la cabecita del pequeño sobre el sombrero.

―¡Boruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así?!―Sakura se puso rígida en su asiento. El corazón comenzó a martillearle con fuerza en el interior del pecho, rugiendo en sus oídos. Las manos le empezaron a temblar de nuevo. Rebuscó en su bolso con desesperación hasta dar con el bote de pastillas que últimamente la acompañaba a todas partes y echó tres en la palma de su mano, tragándolas en el acto, tan solo ayudada por su saliva.

Consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para levantar la mirada, dando gracias a Dios por llevar puestas las gafas de sol, no pudiendo ser así reconocida. Sus ojos jade se posaron de nuevo en Shinachiku y en el niño rubio más pequeño, quién parecía estar siendo regañado por una mujer que se encontraba agachada a su altura, frente a él. El niño pareció murmurar una disculpa y cuando su carita se levantó, con expresión arrepentida, a Sakura se le cortó la respiración al reparar en su apariencia.

Cabello rubio claro, ojos celestes, piel trigueña y dos marcas en cada mejilla. Sumó dos más dos. Aquel crío era un mini-Naruto, una copia en miniatura de aquel rubio atolondrado que había sido y seguía siendo alguien de suma importancia para ella.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero se las limpió pasándose el pulgar bajo los cristales oscuros de sus gafas de sol. No quería perderse nada de lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Se fijó ahora en la mujer que en estos momentos se dedicaba a limpiar con un pañuelo, o eso creyó, la carita de Shinachiku. El pequeño hacía muecas pero se dejaba hacer.

Lo primero que pudo detallar Sakura de ella, ya que la persona de su interés se encontraba de espaldas, fue un corto cabello azabache que con la luz del sol adquiría un exótico tono azulado. Era delgada aunque curvilínea al tiempo y vestía un conjunto de bermudas beige y chaqueta lila corta hasta la cintura, en los pies unas cómodas zapatillas de deporte. A su lado, en el suelo, reposaba una pequeña mochila que, en cuanto la abrió, los dos niños chillaron, entusiasmados. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la causa de semejante explosión de alegría eran un par de bocadillos.

Se puso todavía más ansiosa al ver como la mujer se ponía en pie. Sakura necesitaba que se diera la vuelta, necesitaba averiguar quién era. En su mente y en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que no fuese más que una niñera contratada por Naruto para que cuidara a ambos niños, sus hijos. Porque estaba claro que aquel pequeño rubio de ojos azules era hijo de Naruto. Era exactamente igual a él de niño.

―¿Qué hay de postre, mami?―Aquella frase mató todas sus esperanzas. Los hombros de la mujer se sacudieron en una risa. Sakura vio cómo empezaba a girarse, lentamente, de nuevo hacia los niños, quienes ahora le daban la espalda a ella. Apretó su bolso, la ansiedad haciéndose sitio en cada rincón de su sistema nervioso.

¿Quién sería aquella misteriosa mujer que parecía ser la madre del rubiecito de ojos azules y, por ende, la esposa de Naruto?

En cuanto el rostro que tanto ansiaba vislumbrar quedó ante su vista a Sakura se le paralizó el corazón. Su respiración se agitó y todo su sistema se puso a funcionar al revés, diciéndole que seguramente estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Porque dos orbes del perla más puro brillaban en un rostro pálido, iluminado por una radiante sonrisa.

No podía ser, se dijo, era imposible.

―Os he traído natillas, ¿las queréis?―Los gritos de alegría de los dos niños y las risas de aquella mujer la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

―Eres la mejor, mamá. ―Aquella frase proveniente de Shinachiku, de su hijo, de su pequeño, fue lo que terminó por romperla del todo.

Se levantó como pudo y, tambaleándose, logrando que nadie reparara en ella, rodeó el parque hasta conseguir salir del mismo. Caminó hasta dar con una pequeña cafetería que estaba prácticamente vacía. Entró y se dejó caer en una de las mesas. Pidió un café bien cargado y luego se hundió en el asiento, tapándose el rostro con las manos y dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

"Mamá".

Esa palabra, esa maldita palabra la torturaba. Se lo esperaba; era algo que tendría que haber sabido que seguramente ocurriría. Probablemente Shinachiku no tenía ni puta idea de quién era ella, para él la mujer que se hubiese casado con Naruto sería su madre. Aunque Sakura pensaba, muy en el fondo, que tal vez esa mujer no sería una madre amorosa, que quizás no gustaba de Shinachiku por ser hijo de otra mujer, otra mujer que había estado en la cama del que hoy era su marido.

Aunque aquello era solo el cincuenta por ciento de la razón por la que se encontraba así.

La esposa de Naruto, a la que Shinachiku había llamado mamá, la que al parecer le había dado otro hijo al Uzumaki, no era otra que alguien que ella conocía a la perfección, alguien a quien en algún momento de su pasado Sakura había considerado una gran amiga y que había sido tal. Pero también alguien que llevaba años enamorada de Naruto, años en los que Sakura la había visto derramar amargas lágrimas porque el rubio no parecía percatarse de sus sentimientos, lastimándola inconscientemente con sus despistes. Alguien a quien Sakura había dañado de rebote con su egoísmo.

Hinata Hyūga.

No.

Hinata Uzumaki.

Y el corazón de la Haruno se rompió una vez más.

* * *

Naruto salió hecho una furia de una reunión. Había estado toda la mañana distraído, con la mente en sus propios problemas personales. Tan ensimismado había estado que a poco más la presentación acababa en desastre. De no haber sido por Gaara y por Konohamaru, su fiel asistente aspirante a arquitecto (aún estaba estudiando la carrera) habrían perdido aquella magnífica oportunidad para diseñar la casa de vacaciones de un rico magnate de los negocios.

―¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?―La voz de su socio y amigo de la universidad lo hizo dar un respingo. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ni su mujer ni sus amigos ni su familia eran una opción válida, no mientras él mismo no consiguiera asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

Quiso reír con ironía: dos días atrás se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo y ahora creía que era al más miserable y amargado de todos.

Le hizo un gesto a Gaara con el dedo para que lo siguiera. Con las cejas alzadas, el pelirrojo obedeció, yendo hasta su despacho. Una vez dentro Naruto cerró la puerta tras él, diciéndole a Konohamaru que no quería que le pasara llamadas hasta que le dijera lo contrario.

Fue hacia la mesita de café donde había una bandeja con algunos vasos y botellas con alcohol en su interior. Se sirvió un vaso de un líquido ámbar que Gaara adivinó era whisky por el olor.

―¿Quieres?―Le ofreció el Uzumaki.

Gaara negó, cada vez más intrigado. Naruto no bebía, nunca, tan solo en ocasiones especiales. En parte porque no toleraba bien el alcohol y en parte porque no era de esas personas que ahogan sus penas y sus problemas en algo tan cliché como las botellas. Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre que enfrentaba las dificultades de frente, con la cabeza bien alta y mirando a los obstáculos a la cara. Por lo que algo grave tenía que ocurrirle para que ya se hubiera ventilado dos vasos de whisky y fuera por el tercero.

―No, gracias―contestó al fin Gaara. Se dirigió a uno de los sofás que allí había y se dejó caer, mirando fijamente para su amigo. Naruto murmuró algo entre dientes y se sentó en el sillón frente a él, recostando la espalda en el mullido material del mismo y elevando la vista al techo, como si la pared blanca pudiera darle una respuesta―. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar o voy a tener que seguir salvándote el culo?―Naruto suspiró.

―Sabes que tengo un hijo-

―Naruto, tienes tres. ―El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Déjame terminar. ―El Uzumaki suspiró una vez más―. Sabes que tengo un hijo que… es mío―Gaara lo empezó a mirar con extrañeza, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo y lo dejó continuar, tal y como él le había pedido―… pero no de Hinata. ―Los ojos verdes de Gaara destilaron comprensión.

―Oh. Shinachiku. ―Naruto asintió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. Se desacomodó la corbata del traje y se abrió la chaqueta, desabrochándose también los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

―Sí, Shinachiku. También sabes que eso no ha sido impedimento para nosotros. Hinata ama a Shinachiku como si fuera suyo o incluso más y él la adora y la quiere como si fuera su verdadera madre. ―Gaara se echó para atrás y cruzó las piernas, intentando buscar en su mente el por qué su socio y amigo le estaba contando esto, si era algo que el círculo más íntimo del rubio ya conocía―. Hace dos días… vino una mujer a verme a mi oficina, alguien a quién no esperaba volver a ver, no en mucho tiempo al menos.

―¿Alguien de tu pasado?―Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo, asintiendo. Gaara se sentía cada vez más intrigado. Aquella chica, quienquiera que fuese, parecía haber puesto a Naruto en una situación incómoda para él―. ¿Quién?―preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto se sirvió dos dedos más de whisky, con manos temblorosas. Se lo bebió de un trago y clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amigo.

―La madre biológica de Shinachiku. ―Decirlo fue como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Respiró hondo y sintió la tensión de sus hombros relajarse. Por su parte Gaara estaba estupefacto, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

―Vaya. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Sí, vaya. ―Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado.

―¿Se lo has dicho a Hinata?

―¡No! ¡No tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo! ¡Sé que tengo que decírselo porque tarde o temprano ella se aparecerá y si para entonces no se lo he contado será peor, mucho peor! ¡¿Pero cómo lo hago sin romperle el corazón?! ¡Esa mujer no solo me causó daño a mí sino también a ella de rebote! ¡Y sé que, por mucho que diga, todavía le afecta si alguien la menciona! ¡No soy idiota!―Gaara iba a rebatir dicha afirmación pero prefirió morderse la lengua, no estaba el horno para bollos―. Y tampoco sé cómo demonios voy a decírselo a Shinachiku. No volverá a creer nada de lo que le diga después de esto. Destrozaré su mundo y lo haré añicos. Esa mujer no tiene ni puta idea de lo que ha provocado al regresar ¡y como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¡Dice que quiere _arreglar las cosas_! ¡¿Qué coño quiere decir eso?! ¡Porque está más claro que el agua que no le permitiré que se acerque a mi familia! ¡Bastante daño ha hecho ya!―Tras su discurso tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire; tenía el rostro rojo, jadeaba y las manos le temblaban.

Gaara se levantó con un suspiro y se acercó a él. Le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo puso con delicadeza sobre la superficie más cercana. Luego encaró al ojiazul.

―Vete a casa―espetó. Naruto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero Gaara se lo impidió―. No estás en condiciones de trabajar, hoy no. Yo me haré cargo de todo lo que haya pendiente e incluso me pasaré por tus proyectos para cerciorarme de que todo vaya bien, sabes que no me importa. Pero lárgate. Ve a casa, date una ducha, despéjate y habla con Hinata. Como bien dices, será peor si ella se entera por alguien que no seas tú. ―Naruto cerró los ojos y se frotó la nariz. Acto seguido miró con agradecimiento para su amigo.

―Gracias, Gaara. Te debo una.

―Y las que me deberás. ―Ambos se sonrieron y finalmente Naruto se despidió de él.

Bajó hasta el aparcamiento del edificio, se metió en su monovolumen y arrancó rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegó lo primero que lo recibió fueron unas risas infantiles. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se descalzó y en completo silencio se dirigió a la cocina, donde una estampa de lo más acogedora lo recibió y le derritió el corazón: Himawari estaba sentada en su trona mientras Hinata le daba de comer, haciéndole adorables carantoñas y riendo. Se apoyó con una sonrisa contra el marco de la puerta y las observó en silencio, aprovechando el hecho de que ninguna de las dos se había percatado de su presencia.

Estuvo unos minutos así, simplemente observándolas, grabando en sus retinas cada uno de sus gestos, queriendo detener el tiempo para poder alargar aquel dulce y cotidiano momento todo lo que pudiera.

En un momento dado los ojos azules de la pequeña de los Uzumaki se levantaron y lo miraron, abriéndose y comenzando a balbucear y a señalarlo. Naruto vio con una sonrisa como Hinata fruncía el ceño y se volvía a la entrada de la cocina, buscando aquello que había llamado la atención de su hija.

Sus orbes perlados se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su marido allí parado, observándolas con una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Naruto-kun!―Dejó el plato con la papilla de Himawari sobre la bandeja de la trona y se levantó para ir a darle un beso de bienvenida. Naruto le correspondió tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?―le preguntó Hinata mirando para el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes con el ceño fruncido. Naruto la abrazó fuerte contra él y hundió el rostro en su cuello, dejando allí un dulce beso al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma con fuerza.

―Solo… necesitaba venir a casa. ―Hinata arrugó aún más su ceño fruncido, pero lo dejó estar.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?―Naruto negó, todavía con la cara enterrada en la curva de su cuello―. ¿Un baño?―Naruto suspiró y se separó de ella, mirándola a sus preciosos ojos perla.

―Solo si tú te bañas conmigo. ―Hinata enrojeció al ver la sonrisa pícara formarse en el rostro del hombre. Dios, tantos años juntos y aún no era capaz de superar del todo su timidez.

―Tengo que acostar a Himawari―dijo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su hija bostezaba. Naruto asintió y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

―Pero no tardes. ―Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y dedicarle una mirada al cuerpo de su esposo cuando este se giró, yendo hacia las escaleras y comenzando a subirlas. Negó con la cabeza y fue hacia Himawari, tomándola en brazos y yendo a dejarla en su cuna, siguiendo el mismo camino que su marido.

Arropó a la niña, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Se dirigió al baño y sonrió al ver a Naruto ya medio desnudo. Él se giró al oírla entrar y alzó las cejas, con expresión divertida.

―Así que ha venido, señora Uzumaki. ―Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, yendo hacia él y comenzando a acariciar sus brazos. El suave contacto de las manos de su esposa sobre su piel estremeció a Naruto.

―Resulta que tengo un marido de lo más convincente, señor Uzumaki. ―Ambos rieron para luego fundirse en un dulce beso. Se despojaron de sus prendas y se metieron en la bañera. Naruto se acomodó contra el borde y luego tiró de su mujer para colocarla de espaldas a él, abrazándola con fuerza. Se quedaron así, tranquilos, ambos disfrutando del calor del agua y del contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Naruto la estrechó contra sí, cruzando los brazos por su estómago y apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Hinata se dejó caer contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción, amando la manera en que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque más leve de Naruto―. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?―Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hinata no era tonta. Sabía que algo lo molestaba desde hacía unos días.

La levantó y Hinata dejó salir una exclamación por lo sorpresivo del movimiento. Enseguida se vio girada hacia el pecho de Naruto, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Él la abrazó con toda su fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. No con una intención sexual, sino como si fuera un niño que necesitaba consuelo y protección.

―No quiero que me odies… ―Hinata puso cara de confusión a pesar de que él no podía verla debido a su posición. Levantó los brazos y los pasó por detrás del cuello masculino hasta posar las manos en su nuca, haciendo una ligera presión, como queriendo decirle que todo estaría bien.

―Jamás podría odiarte, Naruto-kun. Te amo. ―Él salió de su escondite y le acarició uno de los pómulos con el dorso de su mano, observándola con fascinación. Hinata era tan perfecta, tan hermosa… la amaba con todo su ser y el solo pensamiento de que podía perderla lo aterrorizaba.

―Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan―la voz le salió más ronca de lo que pretendía. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a acariciar toda la suave piel femenina que tenía ante su vista―. Hace… hace poco, tuve una visita en la oficina. Vino a verme una mujer, ella… ―Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba pero se obligó a calmarse y obligó también a su mente a no dispararse y a permanecer tranquila―. … era alguien de mi pasado, alguien que tú… también conoces y… ―Hinata lo miró, ahora intrigada. Comenzó a hacer memoria, pensando en quién podría ser aquella misteriosa mujer que parecía tener en vilo a su esposo.

Pero solo había una persona que podría haberlo puesto en semejante estado de agitación. Una persona en la que se había prometido no volver a pensar, alguien que en aquellos diez maravillosos años que Naruto y ella llevaban juntos no había vuelto a pasar por su mente más de lo necesario.

Su respiración se aceleró y sus orbes perlados se clavaron en su esposo con auténtico pánico reflejado en ellos.

―Hinata-chan… ―Quiso abrazarla de nuevo pero ella rechazó su contacto; y eso le dolió mucho más que el hecho de haber visto a Sakura y saber que ella traería un sinfín de problemas a su vida, a sus vidas―. Preciosa…

―E-ella… ¿Sa-Sakura… e-está aquí?―Naruto tragó saliva y asintió. Hinata sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Se levantó bruscamente y salió de la bañera, no importándole que el agua se derramara por todo el mármol del suelo del cuarto de baño. Naruto la siguió y quiso abrazarla una vez más, pero Hinata se apartó de él y se envolvió en una toalla, con manos temblorosas.

―Hinata…

―¿P-por qué?―preguntó, en un hilo de voz―. ¿P-por qué ha vuelto? ¿P-por qué ahora?―Naruto apretó los puños, maldiciendo por enésima vez a la Haruno en su mente. Se acercó a su mujer y esta vez sí, la abrazó, haciendo caso omiso a su intento de soltarse. La apretó tan fuerte que Hinata sintió como se le cortaba la respiración. Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición al igual que el miedo, el pánico a que todo lo que había logrado construir en todos esos años se viniera abajo como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

Clavó las uñas en los costados del cuerpo masculino y sollozó, enterrando el rostro en aquel pecho que tantas veces la había refugiado.

―Hinata―Naruto la separó un tanto de él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo―, no sé por qué mierda ha decidido volver ahora, pero tampoco me importa. No dejaré que se acerque a nuestra familia, no la dejaré que nos separe. Te amo. ―Y la besó, de forma desesperada. Hinata correspondió con la misma desesperación. Cuando se separaron ella miró a los ojos azules que desde hacía tanto tiempo amaba y se sintió más tranquila al ver la feroz seguridad con que él la miraba.

Estaba siendo estúpida. Naruto la amaba. A lo largo de toda su relación se lo había demostrado de muchas y diversas maneras. Se puso de puntillas y fue esta vez ella la que lo besó a él. Naruto se sintió más tranquilo, aliviado, al ver que Hinata había comprendido sus sentimientos.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, la cara de su mujer no tardó en volverse una máscara de puro terror.

―¡Dios mío, Shinachiku!―Se separó de Naruto y empezó a dar vueltas por el baño, retorciéndose las manos la mar de nerviosa. Naruto respiró hondo, soltando el aire segundos después. Fue hacia Hinata y la tomó de los hombros, deteniendo su frenético andar. La giró y clavó sus ojos en ella.

―No dejaré que se le acerque, no te preocupes. Tú eres su madre. No lo olvides. ―La seguridad y la firmeza con la que lo dijo conmovió a Hinata. Le acarició el rostro, repasando con las yemas de los dedos las marcas que le adornaban las mejillas.

―Lo sé. ―Las manos de Naruto se movieron entonces de sus hombros a su espalda, bajando hasta posarse justo al inicio de su trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la anticipación, observando que la sonrisa pícara había vuelto a pintarse en la faz del rubio.

Ahora que todo parecía estar aclarado, necesitaban un momento para ellos, para decirse sin palabras que todo estaría bien, que se amaban como nunca y que nada empañaría su felicidad.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo ante aquel imponente edificio. Tras pasarse los últimos dos días encerrada en la habitación del hotel, llorando como magdalena, llegó un punto en que sus propias lágrimas la asfixiaban. No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer de tripas corazón e intentar salir para delante.

Y por eso estaba hoy allí, una vez más, caminando con decisión hacia las oficinas donde Naruto trabajaba. Consiguió colarse sin mayores problemas y anduvo hasta el despacho. Se plantó ante la puerta, agradeciendo que el chico castaño de la última vez no estuviera en su mesa para impedirle el paso. Estaba a punto de levantar la mano y llamar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y sus ojos toparon con un cuerpo claramente masculino enfundado en un traje de buena calidad. Levantó la vista, topándose con unos bonitos ojos verde agua bajo una frente despejada.

―¿Querías algo?―El tono duro del desconocido frente a ella la hizo tragar saliva.

―¿E-está Naruto?―tartamudeó. El hombre torció la boca y ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad. Aquel escrutinio la puso aún más nerviosa si cabía.

―¿Qué pasa, Gaara? ¿Te has olvidado al- ―Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como platos al verla. Sakura tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, como si temiera que él fuera a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro―. ¡¿A qué cojones has vuelto?!―Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.

―Creo que sobro. ―Oyó que murmuraba alguien. Cuando centró su vista de nuevo en el rubio supo que Naruto irradiaba furia por los cuatro costados. Sin embargo, aquello no la amilanó, así que sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía irguió la barbilla y lo encaró con valentía.

―Te… te dije que no iba a rendirme. Vine para arreglar las cosas y eso haré. T-te guste a ti o no. ―Naruto clavó una mirada de hielo en ella.

―No hay nada que arreglar. Lárgate.

―No. ―Inspiró hondo―. Ne-necesito saber-

―Está bien. Estamos bien. No te necesita. Vete por donde has venido. ―Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sakura. Estaba claro que por las buenas no iba a conseguir nada, y no se lo reprochaba, pero tampoco iba a tirar la toalla. De hacerlo no podría seguir viviendo consigo misma. Ya no.

―Naruto, s-si no me dejas verlo… lo haré por las malas. ―Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la amenaza, sabiendo todo que lo podría implicar.

―No te atreverás―siseó entre dientes. Sakura se puso rígida, sacando pecho.

―Lo haré, si no me dejas otra alternativa. ―Naruto maldijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Tendría que haberlo previsto, se dijo. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que Sakura se marcharía por la paz de todos―. Naruto, por favor, e-es mi hijo ta-

―¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!―La señaló con el dedo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados―. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirla! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡NINGUNO! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mío!

―¡Necesita a su madre!―gritó ella, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, con las mejillas empapadas de gruesas lágrimas.

―¡Él ya tiene una madre! ¡Tú lo abandonaste! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡Nos abandonaste!―rugió Naruto, con el dolor impregnando cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba. Sakura sollozó, llevando una mano a tapar su boca.

―Naruto… por favor…

―Olvídalo, Sakura. No va a pasar. ―Y dicho esto dio vuelta y se adentró en su despacho, cerrándole las puertas en las narices.

Sakura se quedó allí parada, sollozando, con miles de ojos observándola.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de allí, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo los susurros a sus espaldas, con las palabras de Naruto resonando una y otra vez en su mente.

**Fin Capítulo 12**

* * *

**¡Ay, que nuestra Hina ya lo sabe! ¡Y Sakura ya ha dejado ver claras sus intenciones! ¿Qué me decís? ¿Creéis que será capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza? ¿Lo permitirá Naruto? ¿Se dejará vencer Hinata? ¿O será Sakura la que claudique primero? ¡Se abren las apuestas, señoras y señores! ¡Hagan sus apuestas en sus bonitos y preciosos reviews! (?).**

**Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys**, **Guest **y a **Lila**! ¡Gracias mil! ¡OS AMODOROOOOOOOOO!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡YAHOI! Un día más, una semana más... ¡aquí vengoooooooo! (?).**

**Realmente no tenía planeado subir este capítulo ahora de noche, sino que la idea era actualizar mañana por la mañana, miércoles. Peeeeeeeero, como siempre, los imprevistos te abofetean en la cara sin darte opción a protestar ni a re-planificar las cosas. Así que preferí traéroslo hoy y no haceros esperar hasta el jueves o el viernes.**

**¿A que soy considerada? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Parecía un león enjaulado, paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de aquel lujoso despacho. Quizá marcharse así de su propia empresa no había sido lo más correcto, pero le había dejado un mensaje a Gaara con su asistente y este le había respondido vía WhatsApp que no pasaba nada, que estaba todo bien y que él se encargaría.

Agradeció una vez más el poder contar con tan buenos amigos.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y se giró. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, arqueó las cejas al ver el estado tan lamentable que debía de presentar en aquellos momentos: el traje arrugado, la corbata desanudada, la camisa desabrochada y el pelo revuelto de tantas veces que había pasado las manos por él, intentando así aplacar su nerviosismo.

―Vaya, estás fatal, dobe. ―Naruto gruñó.

―No estoy para bromas, teme. ―Sasuke, sin apartar la vista del Uzumaki, se dirigió a paso lento hacia su escritorio, dejándose caer en el sillón de cuero que había tras el mismo. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Naruto que hiciera lo propio en una de las sillas que estaban delante de la mesa. Naruto obedeció y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el mullido asiento.

Sasuke lo estudió durante unos minutos más, preguntándose el por qué Naruto habría ido a verlo de forma tan intempestiva. Normalmente, hacía falta pedirle una cita para poder verlo en persona, aunque con el rubio siempre había hecho una excepción, no por nada eran mejores amigos desde que ambos tenían memoria para recordar.

―¿Y bien?―Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

―Esperaremos a Shikamaru, si no te importa. ―Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Llamaste también a Nara?―Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

Shikamaru Nara era otro de sus amigos más cercanos, abogado al igual que Sasuke, aunque se dedicaran a especialidades distintas: Sasuke era abogado de la empresa de su familia, aunque de vez en cuando cogía casos de lo más diversos para ir al juzgado, según él así no perdía la emoción por su trabajo. Shikamaru, por otro lado, era abogado penalista. Su inteligencia le permitía sacar del apuro a personas cuyos casos parecían imposibles de defender.

Naruto sabía que ninguno de sus dos amigos era especialista en el caso que lo ocupaba en estos momentos, un caso que podría destruir a su familia, todo lo que había logrado construir y mantener durante aquellos años. Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Pelearía con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

A los pocos minutos de estar ambos hombres sumidos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, se abrió la puerta y entró una tercera persona, quien Naruto esperaba. El rubio se levantó de un salto y saludó a Shikamaru, que alzó las cejas, intrigado, al ver el deplorable aspecto del Uzumaki.

―Muy bien, ¿a quién has matado?―Naruto parpadeó.

―¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No he matado a nadie'dattebayo!

―¿En serio?―preguntó Shikamaru, escéptico, yéndose a poner al lado de Sasuke, quién también se había puesto en pie para recibirlo. Ambos abogados se saludaron para luego volver a centrar toda su atención en Naruto.

―Honestamente, yo también me lo preguntaba. Si no, ¿por qué otra razón llamarías a dos abogados, uno de ellos penalista?―Naruto murmuró entre dientes algo que sonó como "Malditos, y para eso tengo amigos".

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y decidió soltar la noticia de golpe.

―Sakura ha vuelto. ―El silencio reinó en el despacho durante unos largos y angustiosos minutos. Shikamaru fue el primero en reaccionar.

―Vaya. Problemático. ―Naruto tragó saliva y comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo por la habitación. Sasuke, cuya expresión se había convertido en una pétrea máscara de la más pura frialdad, clavó los ojos en su mejor amigo, adivinando quizá sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué quiere?―Naruto lo miró con cara de "¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?".

―¿Tú qué crees? Tomar té con pastas, no te jode

―Dobe. ―Naruto respiró hondo, recordándose que Sasuke y Shikamaru no tenían la culpa de nada.

―Vino a verme, dos veces. ―Hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos―. Quiere ver a Shinachiku. ―Ambos morenos pusieron mirada dura, pero no dijeron nada, dejándolo que prosiguiera―. Dice que quiere _arreglar las cosas_, y me amenazó: dijo que si no le permitía ver al niño lo hará por las malas. ―Al fin los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron, angustiados y aprensivos, sobre Sasuke y Shikamaru―. Decidme que no puede hacerlo, que no hay ley en el mundo que se lo permita. ―Ambos abogados se miraron entre ellos, pensativos.

Sasuke fue el que le contestó:

―Desgraciadamente, dobe, la ley está de su parte. ―Naruto detuvo su inquieto andar, maldiciendo sonoramente―. Incluso podría solicitar custodia compartida, si se empeña, y dudo mucho que se la negasen, a pesar de-

―No adelantemos acontecimientos―interrumpió Shikamaru, viendo que Naruto, con cada segundo que pasaba, parecía cada vez más al punto de un colapso nervioso―. Es problemático, Naruto, pero así es la ley. No obstante, si quieres meterte en esos berenjenales, podríamos jugar bien nuestras cartas. Tendríamos que revisar bien todos los puntos y comas de la ley de menores… ―Shikamaru se detuvo, pensando quizá ya en posibles escenarios y estrategias.

Naruto se sintió inmensamente agradecido de que dos de sus mejores amigos fueran tan inteligentes.

―¿Lo sabe Hinata?―preguntó Sasuke, serio. Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

―Sí, se lo dije hace dos días. Como podrás adivinar, no lo tomó muy bien'dattebayo. ―El Uchiha y el Nara asintieron a la vez.

―Es totalmente comprensible. Ella ha sido la madre de Shinachiku durante todos estos años. Si Sakura pretender llegar y desbancarla, lo va a tener muy crudo. Shinachiku adora a su madre. ―Naruto se sintió agradecido por las palabras de Shikamaru. Oírlo de alguien más era reconfortante.

―Haré un par de llamadas, hablaré con Itachi y tantearé a algunos abogados especializados en el tema.

―Yo revisaré la ley punto por punto. Será muy problemático, pero para eso están los amigos. ―Naruto les sonrió a ambos, aliviado al poder contar con su ayuda. Sasuke suspiró.

―No te dejaremos en la estacada, dobe.

―Gracias, Sasuke, Shikamaru, de verdad. Gracias. ―Ellos se encogieron de hombros, quitándole importancia.

―¿Necesitas que llame a Temari?―Naruto lo meditó unos momentos. Conociendo a su mujer lo más probable era que no se lo hubiese contado a nadie todavía. Hinata era más bien dada a guardarse las cosas por no querer causar problemas a los demás. Tal vez una charla de chicas le vendría bien. Sabía que habría cosas que a él no querría contarle, pero quizás con sus amigas podría desahogarse a gusto.

―Sí, por favor. Y avisa también a Ino. Y tú a Karin. ―Sasuke asintió, tomando ya el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

* * *

Llevaba al menos dos horas, o tres, no lo sabía con exactitud, sentada en la mesa del despacho de su casa, que ella y Naruto compartían, con el lápiz suspendido a varios centímetros de la hoja en blanco. Varias bolas de papel arrugadas yacían a sus pies.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día y trató de concentrarse. Tenía que hacer el diseño de portada para el catálogo de una galería de arte. Sai se lo había pedido de favor y ella le había prometido dar su mejor esfuerzo. También debía las ilustraciones de un par de cuentos y el cartel para un concierto de música que iba a ser dentro de unos tres meses.

Cerró los ojos, buscando la musa de la inspiración, forzando al límite su imaginación.

Pero su mente permanecía ocupada en otras cosas.

La llegada intempestiva de Sakura de nuevo a sus vidas la tenía sumamente intranquila. Naruto le había asegurado que ella no se le acercaría, ni tampoco a los niños, que él no lo permitiría. Hinata sabía que él haría todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa, siempre lo hacía, pero también conocía a Sakura, o, al menos, a la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que había sido su amiga en su infancia y adolescencia. Y si no había cambiado seguiría siendo increíblemente cabezota y determinada.

Si a Sakura se le metía entre ceja y ceja el ver a Shinachiku sabía que no habría fuerza ni poder en el universo que se lo impidiera.

Las lágrimas quisieron brotar de sus ojos pero no las dejó salir. No debía dejarse desmoronar. Shinachiku era su hijo, puede que Sakura lo llevara en su vientre durante nueve meses y lo trajera al mundo, pero ella había estado ahí para el niño, ella lo había visto crecer, lo había criado, había reído con sus primeros pasos y llorado con sus enfermedades, pasado noches en vela cuidándolo.

Ella, Hinata Uzumaki, lo amaba: amaba a Shinachiku, no había nadie que pudiera negarle ese hecho. Ese pequeño había sido el punto de unión entre Naruto y ella, por él había sido capaz de tomar valor para poder estar junto al amor de su vida, y por eso no podría amarlo más.

Naruto tenía razón: ella era su madre, la única que el pequeño había conocido, la única a la que él había llamado así por primera vez, la única a la que llamaba así ahora.

Pero si Sakura…

Sus confusos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Soltó el lápiz dando un largo suspiro y se levantó a abrir, agradecida por aquella inesperada interrupción.

El timbre sonó otra vez y se extrañó ante tanta insistencia.

―¡Voy!―Asió el pomo y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver en el umbral de su casa a sus tres mejores amigas―. ¿I-Ino? ¿Karin?―Levantó un poco la vista a una rubia de ojos verdes―. ¿Te-Temari?―Las tres sonrieron.

―¡Bueno, venga, sabemos que te hemos sorprendido y que somos hermosas!―Ino la empujó haciéndola a un lado y entrando en la casa sin pedir permiso. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Karin y Temari siguieron los pasos de la Yamanaka, descalzándose en la entrada.

―Chicas ¿qué-

―Shikamaru me llamó.

―Y a mí Sasuke―añadió Karin; la pelirroja puso las manos en las caderas y la miró fijamente―. ¿No pensabas decirnos nada? ¿A tus mejores amigas?―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos una vez más.

―¿Vo-vosotras…?―Ino rodó los ojos.

―Por favor, Hina, ¿te creías que Naruto iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante esa bruja? Fue a pedirle consejo a Sasuke-kun y a Shikamaru. Ya sabes que de ser necesario morirá peleando. ―Ino esbozó una leve sonrisa que contagió a Hinata. Algo cálido se instaló en su corazón al pensar en su rubio haciendo todo lo posible porque no los separaran de su hijo.

―Vais a tener que ponerme un poco al día. Creo que solo me sé lo básico―interrumpió Temari.

―Sí, sí, pero no antes de que entremos en materia―dijo Karin, levantando la bolsa que llevaba en una mano y sacando de ella una botella de vino―. Hay más, por si nos hace falta.

―Chicas…

―¿Para qué están las amigas si no es para ahogar las penas en alcohol en su compañía?

―Y de paso para despotricar contra las zorras.

―Y para animarnos a soltarnos la melena durante las borracheras. ―Hinata miró a cada una de las tres mujeres. Sonrió ampliamente y tomó la botella de vino de manos de Karin.

―Iré a por unas copas.

―¡Así se habla, Hina!―Hinata rio mientras se internaba en la cocina a por tres copas.

Menos mal que los niños estaban en el colegio y Himawari en la guardería.

* * *

El teléfono móvil de Sakura sonó en algún lugar de su habitación del hotel. La pelirrosa salió apresuradamente del baño con los pantalones a medio poner y se abalanzó sobre la mesilla de noche, haciéndose con el aparato.

―¿Diga?―contestó, con el corazón en un puño.

―¿Sakura?―Su decepción fue enorme cuando distinguió la voz de su padre―. Hija, ¿estás bien?―Sujetando el móvil entre el cuello y la barbilla, terminó de subirse y abrocharse los pantalones. Dio un gran suspiro antes de responderle a su progenitor.

―Sí, papá, solo que me pillaste en un mal momento, es todo. ―Trató de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. No podía preocupar a sus padres aún más de lo que ya estaban. Ellos también estaban sufriendo por su culpa. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus expresiones incrédulas, aterrorizadas y de decepción absoluta cuando les contó las razones de que su vida hubiese ido en picado los últimos años.

Sabía que estaban tratando de comprender las razones de sus acciones y que la apoyaban porque era su hija y la querían, pero también se sentían profundamente heridos de que ella no hubiese confiado en ellos en su día.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes. ―Oyó el suspiro que el hombre soltó al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Qué tal estás?―Tragó saliva, impidiendo que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

―Bien, papá, todo va bien.

―Sakura. ―La aludida respiró hondo.

―Todo está bien, en serio.

―Sakura. ―Volvió a llamar su padre, en tono demandante. La Haruno cerró los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, con los hombros hundidos.

―Tú ganas. No, papá, no estoy bien, nada está bien… ―Las lágrimas que tan arduamente había tratado de retener se desprendieron al fin de sus ojos―. É-él… m-me odia papá. N-no lo culpo, s-sé que me lo merezco pero creo que también tengo derecho a intentar enmendar mis errores.

―¿Lo has visto?―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante el tono esperanzador que notó en la voz masculina de su progenitor.

―S-sólo de lejos y escondida. No me ha dejado ni acercarme.

―¿Le has dicho que sino…

―Sí, pero ni aún así creo que me lo permitirá, además…. ―Volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

―Además, ¿qué?―Sakura respiró hondo.

―E-está casado, papá. Naruto se casó y e-esa mujer ha sido la madre que yo no pude… que no quise ser en su día.

―Hija…

―Lo peor es que sé que ella lo ama, que los ama a los dos. ―Sakura no pudo evitar que los recuerdos la invadieran, recuerdos de cuando iban todos juntos al instituto, de cuando Hinata se quedaba mirando a la distancia a Naruto con la esperanza de que él se girase y la viese, la notase. Recuerdos de la primera vez que sintió que era muy posible que Naruto dejara de prestarle atención a ella para centrarse en Hinata.

Había sido algo muy sutil, pequeños detalles que nadie notaba excepto ella, porque Naruto siempre había sido lento para entender las cosas, no así su subconsciente; pero Sakura, quien siempre había sido la receptora de la atención total del Uzumaki, de pronto había visto los intentos de él por invitarla a salir ligeramente reducidos.

El colmo había sido la vez que lo pilló besando a una dormida Hinata. Ella había pedido permiso para salir del aula e ir al servicio, pero su intención había sido ir a buscar a Naruto y arrastrarlo a clase e la oreja de ser necesario. Puede que no lo quisiera de la manera en que él anhelaba, pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo y se preocupaba por él.

Nunca se hubiera esperado la escena que la recibió: Hinata dormida contra el tronco de un árbol y Naruto de rodillas ante ella, robándole un beso.

Se había sentido molesta, herida y enfadada. ¿Acaso Naruto no le había dicho innumerables veces que estaba enamorado de ella? Entonces, ¿qué hacía besando a Hinata?

En aquel momento no se dio cuenta, pero años después se percató de que había sido tremendamente egoísta al pensar aquello. Que Sasuke no le hiciera caso había afectado a la adolescente Sakura más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y las constantes atenciones de Naruto la hacían sentir bien, la hacían creer que era guapa y que valía la pena, la halagaban.

Sí, hoy en día podía darse cuenta de que sonaba patético, pero, ¿quién no es idiota a los diecisiete años?

―No puedes rendirte, Sakura. Queremos conocer a nuestro nieto. ―Sakura se sintió fatal ante el tono de reproche implícito, pero ella no era nadie para decir o negar nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

―No pensaba rendirme. ―Se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. Llevaba unas horas dándole vueltas a una idea loca que se le había ocurrido. Probablemente no le serviría de nada, pero, ¿qué perdía con intentarlo?

Si con Naruto no iba a lograr nada, tal vez Hinata se mostrara más receptiva. La ahora Uzumaki siempre había sido de naturaleza amable y compasiva. Si apelaba a sus sentimientos más nobles, hablándole de madre a madre, de mujer a mujer… ¿se ablandaría? ¿Le permitiría, al menos, explicarse?

No tenía nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar.

* * *

Era viernes. Hinata salió de la guardería empujando la silla de Himawari mientras sonreía, pensando en el plan de aquella tarde: ella y las demás irían con los niños al parque, luego los chicos se reunirían allí con ellas. Entonces irían todos juntos a cenar. A la vuelta los pequeños estarían tan cansados que Naruto y ella podrían disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Amplió su sonrisa al pensar en ello. Con tres niños pequeños en casa a veces era difícil encontrar tiempo para pasarlo como pareja. Por eso aprovechaban cualquier segundo que sus retoños les dejaban libres.

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando una silueta frente a la puerta de entrada la hizo aminorar la velocidad poco a poco, con los ojos fijos en dicha persona. La respiración se le aceleró al igual que el corazón al distinguir, a medida que avanzaba, una melena de color rosa.

Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier parte, porque solo conocía a una persona, a una mujer, que lo tuviera.

Apretó los dientes y las manos sobre el manillar de la silla, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ella allí, incrédula de que Sakura se hubiera atrevido a presentarse en su hogar.

Vio como la Haruno levantaba la vista y la veía. También notó como intensificaba el agarre sobre el asa de su bolso. Hinata se detuvo al fin delante de ella, a unos cuantos pasos de la mujer y la entrada de su casa.

Ninguna dijo nada durante varios minutos que a ambas se les hicieron eternos. Tan solo se dedicaron a contemplarse la una a la otra, observándose detenidamente, analizándose concienzudamente.

―Hola―dijo Sakura al fin, rompiendo así el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellas. Hinata tardó unos minutos más en contestar.

―Hola. ―Ninguna sabía qué más decir.

Sakura irradiaba nerviosismo y ansiedad por los cuatro costados. Había repasado en su mente una y otra vez mientras esperaba todo lo que quería decirle a Hinata, incluso se había pasado la noche anterior escribiendo una especie de borrador en su tablet con todos los puntos importantes que quería tratar con ella.

Pero ahora no le salían las palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus orbes jades recorrieron a la que era hoy por hoy la esposa de Naruto. Hinata había cambiado. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña tímida e insegura. Sakura podía verlo en lo más profundo de los sus orbes perlados. También se había cortado el pelo, dejándoselo en una media melena que le sentaba realmente bien. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más exuberante, sin duda producto de los dos embarazos, pero ahora, en vez de esconderlo, no le avergonzaba mostrarlo, y Sakura se dijo que sin duda eso había sido gracias a Naruto. El que el hombre que Hinata siempre había amado se fijara en ella debió de suponer un gran incentivo para la autoestima de la mujer.

Sus ojos bajaron, fijándose entonces en la pequeña niña que iba en la sillita de paseo. Tenía unos cabellos cortos y negros, con los mismos reflejos azulados que su madre cuando los rayos del sol impactaban en él. Los ojos de la niña eran también azules, como los de su padre, y en la mejilla poseía las mismas dos marcas que había atisbado en su hermano mayor la tarde del día anterior.

Sakura tragó saliva. Era una preciosidad. Se acercó y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, pero cuando quiso acariciarle la cabecita Hinata la apartó de ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose la silla con ella.

Sakura suspiró y se incorporó, mirando hacia ella nuevamente.

―Es una ricura―halagó. Hinata mantuvo el gesto serio.

―Gracias―contestó.

―¿Cómo se llama?―Hinata apretó los labios, pero respondió:

―Himawari. ―Silencio de nuevo. Hinata cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló varias veces―. Sakura―llamó. Pronunciar su nombre le produjo una punzada de dolor en el pecho―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?―Sakura agarró el asa de su bolso con las dos manos, ejerciendo presión sobre la misma hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano.

―Hinata… yo… he ve-venido para… para hablar. Solo eso. Solo quiero hablar―soltó atropelladamente. Hinata ladeó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Hablar?―Sakura asintió―. ¿Hablar sobre qué?―Sakura inspiró hondo, tomando valor. Era ahora o nunca.

―Hinata, sé que no… n-no hice las cosas bien, en su día. Fui egoísta y solo pensé en mí, lo sé, pe-pero… ponte en mi lugar: tenía apenas dieciocho años, había luchado mucho para conseguir esa beca ¿y acaso debía tirarlo todo por la borda? Sé que dicho así suena de lo peor, pero en esos momentos… no quería pensar en nada más. ―Desvió la vista a un lado, algo incómoda por la manera en que la Uzumaki la miraba―. Me asusté. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un bebé? Era demasiada responsabilidad y yo… yo no me sentía preparada… ―De reojo, pudo ver cómo el rostro de Hinata se crispaba. Sintió los nervios aflorar pero no dio marcha atrás. Ya no podía hacerlo―. Además yo… Naruto… yo no lo quería, no de la manera en que él me quería a mí. S-si estuve con él fue porque mi estúpido corazón adolescente solo buscaba a alguien que me quisiera, que me viera, que pensara en mí. Y en esos momentos… Naruto era esa persona, ese príncipe azul con el que todas soñamos de niñas.

―Jugaste con él y con sus sentimientos. ―Aquellas palabras provenientes de Hinata se le clavaron como puñales en lo más hondo de su alma.

―L-lo sé… p-por eso he vuel-

―¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasó? ¿Lo mucho que sufrió? Si no hubiera sido por Shinachiku no sé de dónde habría sacado las fuerzas para salir adelante. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la cabeza―. Él te quería, Sakura, te quería más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo. ―Ahí, Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

―E-eso no es verdad―dijo, con nerviosismo―. Puede que él lo creyera así pero... ―susurró. Hinata frunció el ceño.

―¿De qué hablas?―Sakura rio con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza.

―Nada, no es nada. ―Levantó la vista y la clavó de nuevo en Hinata―. Puede que no tenga derecho a reclamar nada, pero al menos… al menos quiero tener la oportunidad de… d-de explicarme. Me gustaría conocerle―finalizó, en un murmullo apenas audible. Hinata se tensó.

―Ni hablar―sentenció la peliazul. Sakura sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas―. ¿Con qué derecho, Sakura? ¿Con qué derecho te presentas en mi casa a decirme eso?

―Hinata… por favor… es mi hi- ―No llegó a terminar la frase. Sakura sintió un dolor repentino a un lado del rostro, en una de sus mejillas, que la hizo ladear la cara y que la piel le ardiera. Sorprendida, llevó una de sus manos al lugar del golpe, notando como se le empezaba a inflamar.

Ante ella, Hinata temblaba de rabia, todavía con la mano levantada.

―¡No te atrevas!―chilló―. ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡NUNCA! ¡¿Me oyes?!―Tras ellas, Himawari prorrumpió en llanto, asustada por los gritos de su madre.

Hinata estaba fuera de sí. La ira le había ganado la partida, pero no había podido evitar que sucediera. Sakura no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que iba a decir. Shinachiku era hijo de ella, de Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura no se había ganado ese título.

Una madre es mucho más que limitarse a traer a un niño a mundo. Y eso Hinata lo sabía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Vio como Sakura iba a decir algo más. Apretó los dientes y dio impulso a la mano que aún tenía levantada, dispuesta a cruzarle la cara una vez más. No le importaba estar siendo instrumento de la ira más absoluta en estos momentos, tan solo quería que esa mujer se alejase de su casa, de ella, de su familia.

Pero un agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió. Viró el rostro y parpadeó. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver los ojos azules del hombre al que amaba clavados en ella.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?―Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y bajó la mano, temblando. Naruto miró para Sakura, quien todavía mantenía una de sus manos sobre la mejilla lastimada. Naruto suspiró. Se inclinó hacia Hinata y le dijo palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

―Todo está bien, Hinata-chan. Coge a Hima y entra en casa. Yo me encargo. ―Hinata abrió los ojos en cuanto él mencionó el nombre de su hija. ¡Dios mío! ¡Se había olvidado de Himawari! Se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos, abrazándola fuerte contra ella, acunándola para calmarla. Agarró la sillita con una mano y echo un último vistazo a su marido. Naruto le sonrió cálidamente y asintió. Hinata miró una vez más para Sakura, pero se abstuvo de hacer o decir nada más. Entró en su casa, cerrando tras de sí con un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar a la sólida construcción hasta los cimientos, evidenciando así su enfado.

Solo entonces Naruto deshizo su sonrisa y se volvió hacia la pelirrosa, encarándola, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

―Sakura, solo te diré una cosa: lárgate de aquí. ―La Haruno pestañeó y clavó su mirar en el rubio.

―Naruto…

―¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido a venir hasta mi casa?! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a abordar así a mi esposa?!―Sakura tembló ante sus palabras, dejando caer la mano que sostenía su mejilla. Se mordió el labio inferior.

―Te-tenía que intentarlo… No quieres atender a razones. ―Naruto se echó para atrás, temblando él también, pero de rabia y de furia.

―¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡¿Cómo coño quieres que te lo diga?! ¡Vete!

―¡No lo haré, Naruto! ¡No me iré!―gritó esta vez ella. Estaba cansada, harta de que no la dejaran explicarse y de que la juzgaran tan duramente. Sí, sabía que se lo merecía, pero también creía en las segundas oportunidades. Y ella tenía que tener, al menos, la oportunidad de explicarse y de intentar redimirse―. ¡Quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien, maldita sea! ¡Creo que tengo derecho al menos a intentarlo!―Paró para coger aire. La cara y el cuello le ardían y abría y cerraba los puños, sus ojos verde jade brillando con determinación.

―¿Eso crees?―preguntó Naruto, ahora con fría calma. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino que estaba frente a él―. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a exigir algo, Sakura? ¿De verdad lo crees? No me hagas reír. ―Sakura apretó los dientes e irguió la espalda, poniéndose muy recta.

―Es mi hijo también, Naruto. Te guste o no _yo_ fui la que lo llevó en mi vientre durante nueve meses, fui _yo_ la que lo trajo al mundo y fui _yo_ la que estaba contigo el día que lo concebimos. ¿O tengo que recordártelo?―soltó. Vio como las pupilas del rubio se dilataban, al igual que sus fosas nasales.

―Pero no has sido tú la que lo ha criado, no has sido tú la que lo ha cuidado cuando ha estado enfermo ni has sido tú la mujer a la que llamó mamá por primera vez ni a la que llama mamá ahora. ―Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo directo al estómago de Sakura―. Hinata es su madre. Si pretendes llegar y jugar ahora a ser la madre que nunca has sido olvídate de ello, Sakura, porque no va a pasar. Para Shinachiku solo existe una madre, y esa, querida, no eres tú. ―Las lágrimas anegaron los orbes verdes de la Haruno―. Así que, yo que tú, me largaría más rápido que deprisa y nos dejaría a todos retomar nuestras vidas.

―Naruto, por favor, escú-

―Adiós, Sakura. ―Y dicho esto el hombre giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Sakura se echó a llorar en medio de la calle, con el corazón sangrando dolorosamente en el interior de su pecho.

**Fin Capítulo 13**

* * *

**¡Yujúúúúúúúú! Sé que es raro que me alegre por este capítulo, pero es que me encanta ver a mi OTP peleando a muerte y codo con codo por su familia, sobre todo cuando he sido yo la artífice de dicha escena xDDD.**

**¿A vosotros qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review con vuestras impresiones? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Paz **y a **Marys**! ¡DIOS, COMO OS QUIERO A TODOOOOOOOOS!**** (?).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡YAHOI! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Vengo a traeros el siguiente capítulo, a ver si así consigo que desconectéis un poquito para pasároslo en grande. Que el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco últimamente.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, para apretarlo y masajearlo, maldiciendo en su mente una y otra vez la imprudencia y la osadía de Sakura al plantarse en la puerta de su casa para sembrar todavía más caos e incertidumbre.

Se descalzó con movimientos lentos y subió las escaleras, con los hombros hundidos, buscando a Hinata. Necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada malo ocurriría, que Sakura ya se había ido y que no volvería…

Paró en seco al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa cantando una nana, seguramente intentando que Himawari se durmiera. Se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando él también de la canción infantil. Esperó a que la melodía terminara y entonces abrió los ojos, incorporándose al minuto en que vio a Hinata salir del cuarto de su hija. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

―Hinata-chan… ―Vio como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba y volvió a maldecir a Sakura en su mente por enésima vez―. Mi amor…

―V-voy… voy a preparar la merienda. Los niños… ―Intentó huirle, pasando de largo, pero Naruto se lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino y apretándola contra él, encerrándola en un abrazo desesperado.

―No hagas eso―susurró―, no me alejes, no… ―Respiró hondo, enmarcando el pequeño y ovalado rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo con cariño. Retiró con los pulgares un par de lágrimas que bailaban en los párpados femeninos, amenazando con derramarse―. No dejes que te afecte―susurró, acariciándole las mejillas con ternura―, no dejes que lo que esa mujer diga nos afecte; no la dejes entrar, Hinata, no en nuestra casa, en nuestro matrimonio. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, con nuevas lágrimas anegando sus orbes perlados.

―N-no puedo evitarlo. ―Hipó, tapándose la cara con una mano, comenzando a temblar. Naruto apretó la mandíbula, volviendo a abrazarla contra él. Hinata aferró las manos a su camisa, arrugándola y enterrando en rostro en la tela, mojándola con su patético llanto.

Sentía miedo, tanto miedo… pánico, en realidad, a lo que Sakura podría llegar a hacer, a lo que podría ocurrir si realmente se empeñaba en convertir en reales sus amenazas. Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza, bajando la cabeza para besarla ahora con desesperación, con necesidad, transmitiéndole con sus labios todo lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras: su amor, su agradecimiento... todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, se lo debía a esa preciosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, a Hinata. Sin ella no habría sabido como tirar para delante, como hacer para superar y sobrellevar todo lo por lo que tuvo que pasar a raíz del abandono de Sakura.

Cuando se separaron él la miró y, sin decir nada más, volvieron a besarse. Naruto anduvo con ella hasta penetrar en la habitación que ambos compartían, sin dejar en ningún momento de devorar sus labios. La guio hasta que la sintió chocar contra el borde de la cama y allí la recostó sobre la colcha, suavemente, dejando el calor de su cuerpo tan solo para deshacerse de la americana y la camisa. Hinata lo ayudó y después fue el turno de él de desnudarla, de quitarle el vestido y el jersey de cuello vuelto que ella llevaba puestos, así como las medias que cubrían sus piernas.

Subió por su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella, gimiendo al sentir sus suaves curvas rozarse contra él.

―Te amo―le dijo, mientras se deshacía del sujetador y besaba el valle entre sus pechos. Hinata cerró los ojos, suspirando, disfrutando, acariciando la recia espalda masculina, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y destensarse a causa de los movimientos que él hacía para acariciarla, para besarla.

―Yo también te amo―le contestó, abriendo sus ojos perlas para mirarlo, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto se lanzó a besarla una vez más, rogando por poder hacerlo durante muchos, muchos años más.

Se perdieron entre suaves caricias y suspiros de placer, en el calor y el vaivén de sus cuerpos unidos.

Porque necesitaban sentir esa conexión especial que los unía, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Sakura miraba por la ventana de su habitación del hotel. Había empezado a llover hacía poco, y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal le resultaba tranquilizador, una forma de evitar pensar en cosas en las que, ahora mismo, no quería pensar.

Tendría que haberlo supuesto, se dijo, tendría que haber calibrado la posibilidad de que Hinata reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo. Ya no eran niñas ni mucho menos adolescentes. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, rememorando una y otra vez la forma tan dura en la que su antigua amiga la había mirado, el dolor que había sentido atravesando su mejilla cuando le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada.

Sonrió, exteriorizando así su amargura. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber vuelto…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Extrañada, se acercó a la misma, con cautela. No esperaba visitas y no había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones, tampoco podían ser las camareras porque estas pasaban por las mañanas.

―¿Quién es?―preguntó, con recelo. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata y frunció el ceño, preguntándose si no se habría equivocado. Pero los golpes volvieron a sonar. Irritada, abrió de golpe, boqueando como un pez en cuanto sus ojos jade distinguieron a la persona que esperaba en el pasillo.

―¿I-Ino-cerda?―balbuceó, incapaz de suprimir aquel apodo que tantas veces había chillado durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Vestida con un uniforme de enfermería, con su largo cabello rubio sucio y recogido en una descuidada coleta y con una enorme bolsa colgando de su brazo, Ino Yamanaka, su ex mejor amiga y rival, la contemplaba con sus grandes ojos azules, ahora clavados en ella con algo parecido al enfado titilando en sus pupilas.

―Así que sí ¿eh?―Sakura retrocedió, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, incapaz de enfrentar la dura mirada que la Yamanaka mantenía sobre ella. En contrapartida, Ino entró en el cuarto sin ser invitada con toda la cama del mundo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bloqueando la única salida disponible.

―¿Qué… ¿C-cómo…

―¿Te creías que ibas a poder pasar desapercibida? ¡Venga, te creía más lista, frentona!―Sakura observó, con temor e incredulidad, como Ino dejaba caer su bolsa al suelo y se acomodaba en el borde de la cama, dejando descansar las manos en su regazo, mirándola con seriedad―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakura?

―Y-yo… ―No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o decir. Tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse―. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?―Ino curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Pues cómo iba a ser? Sasuke-kun y Shikamaru. ¿O acaso no recuerdas que ambos aprobaron el acceso a la facultad de derecho?―Sakura pestañeó, cayendo de la burra en ese momento.

―Naruto…

―Oh, sí, ha ido a verlos, ya sabes, para pedirles consejo legal y esas cosas. No va a dejar que te lo lleves, Sakura, Naruto morirá peleando de ser necesario, y ya no digamos Hinata. Ella tampoco permitirá que les arrebates a su hijo así como así. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas nuevamente.

―No quiero arrebatárselo―musitó―, so-solo quiero… conocerlo… hacerle saber que… ―tragó saliva dolorosamente―que yo soy su madre y…

―No lo eres―cortó Ino. Sakura se clavó con más fuerza los dientes en la carne de su labio―. No eres su madre, Sakura, ni te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera―siseó Ino, poniéndose en pie―. Hinata es la que ha criado a ese niño, la que lo ha amado y consolado, la que lo ha alimentado y velado…

―¿Has venido hasta aquí… solo para decirme eso?―Ino suspiró.

―No. He venido hasta aquí para advertirte: si te empeñas en seguir adelante no solo Naruto y Hinata pelearán. Minato-san y Kushina-san tampoco se quedarán de brazos cruzados, ni ninguno de nosotros. Solo quería que lo supieras.

―Me lo imaginaba―dijo Sakura, tras varios segundos de pesado silencio. Ino asintió, recogiendo su bolsa del suelo.

―Bien. Me alegro de haber aclarado las cosas, entonces. ―Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando la voz de Sakura la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

―Ino… solo quiero que sepas que… ―Tomó aire, animándose a mirarla directamente a la cara―. Que nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a Naruto, yo… yo solo…

―Las disculpas no valen de nada, Sakura, ya no. ―Y salió al fin del cuarto, dejando a Sakura sola y sumida aún más en la agonía.

* * *

Llevaba algo más de media hora deambulando por delante de la entrada de aquel lujoso edificio. Algunas de las personas que habían entrado antes que ella ya habían salido, quedándosela mirando cuando la vieron de nuevo ante las elegantes puertas acristaladas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, visiblemente nerviosa, asustada como el infierno.

Revolvió en su bolso y sacó un frasco con pastillas, tragándose dos de golpe, sin agua y sin nada que la ayudara a pasarlas por la garganta. Ni siquiera lo pensó porque necesitaba tranquilizarse, aunque fuese a base de químicos.

La tarde anterior, después de que Ino se fuera tras su incómoda conversación con ella, uno de los botones del hotel había subido hasta su cuarto, llevándole una carta. Al parecer la habían entregado hacía apenas cinco minutos y el mensajero había recalcado su carácter urgente, que era vital que la misiva llegara a la destinataria cuanto antes. Sakura se había quedado estupefacta cuando el chico, jadeante, había aparecido ante la puerta de su habitación.

Pero la sorpresa de recibir una carta inesperada fue nada en comparación al pánico y el nerviosismo que la invadió cuando vio de donde venía el mensaje.

Le había lanzado un billete al chico que seguía en la puerta, sin fijarse realmente en la cantidad que le estaba dando, y cerrándole la puerta en las narices sin más explicación, ni un agradecimiento siquiera o una despedida. La había leído con el corazón en un puño, apenas sin respiración, pero tan solo le anunciaban que se requería su presencia en el despacho de abogados del que provenía la carta.

El nombre que aparecía al final de la corta misiva había hecho a su corazón dar un vuelco, porque no se había esperado nada por parte de él, precisamente. Aunque tampoco era como si no tuviera curiosidad por ver lo que tenía que decirle. Se hacía una idea, pero la posibilidad de verlo era algo que también tiraba de ella con fuerza. Era increíble lo mucho que perduran algunos sentimientos, por muy escondidos que los tengamos.

Dio un paso trémulo hacia la puerta de entrada de aquel rascacielos, y luego otro, y otro… El guardia de seguridad la hizo dejar su bolso sobre la máquina de rayos x, para comprobar que no llevara ningún tipo de arma o artefacto peligroso. El detector de metales pitó cuando pasó y, con un suspiro, tuvo que quitarse el cinturón y el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Volvió a pasar y finalmente la dejaron proseguir, pegándole una pegatina de visitante en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Contuvo la mueca de repulsión cuando el guardia hizo una ligera presión de más sobre su seno, pero se dijo que no tenía caso montar una escena, así que lo dejó pasar. No sería el primer sobón con el que se topaba, y tampoco sería el último, por desgracia.

Se metió en el ascensor y subió hasta la décimo quinta planta. Junto con ella salieron del ascensor varias personas más y todas se pusieron a la cola tras la recepcionista, que atendía varias llamadas al tiempo. Finalmente le llegó el turno y, tragando saliva, dio su nombre.

―Sakura Haruno. ―La chica llamó a la secretaria correspondiente, supuso, y asintió cuando le contestaron por el auricular.

―Uchiha-san la está esperando, señorita. Pase, por favor.

―Gracias. ―Apretando el bolso contra su pecho como si este pudiera defenderla de todo lo malo que estaba por venir, se encaminó con pasa cada vez más tembloroso e inseguro hacia el despacho donde rezaba un nombre que había tratado de olvidar con el paso de los años.

La secretaria que estaba en la mesa al lado de la puerta le sonrió, amable, al verla acercarse con cara de preferir estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

―¿Haruno-san, supongo?―preguntó la joven, levantándose de su sitio. Sakura asintió, sin poder encontrar su voz―. La están esperando. Por favor, pase. ―La chica la precedió hacia la puerta de la oficina donde, estaba segura, se decidiría parte de su destino, abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado, dejándole paso.

Haciendo acopio de un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir, atravesó el umbral, rogando porque las piernas no le fallaran en ese preciso momento.

―¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber o…

―Estamos bien, Sasame. Gracias. Puedes retirarte. ―Una voz profunda, masculina, mucho más grave y ronca de lo que recordaba, hizo sacudir sus entrañas de forma que ya creía olvidada. Tragó saliva dolorosamente y, aferrando todavía con más ansiedad el bolso, levantó la vista, topándose con los dos ojos más negros que había visto en su vida.

Recorrió con la mirada sin poder evitarlo todo el cuerpo masculino, reconociendo que los años le habían sentado la mar de bien. Ya casi no quedaba rastro del cuerpo delgado y fibroso que ella recordaba, sino que ahora era la anatomía de un hombre la que estaba ante ella: hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y, aunque seguía siendo delgado, los músculos se le marcaban más bajo la camisa y el traje de marca.

Sus ojos oscuros seguían tan insondables como siempre y su expresión igual de impasible, como si nada le importara y todo le fastidiara. El cabello azabache que tanto la había fascinado y que había soñado con acariciar en innumerables ocasiones durante su adolescencia ahora era liso, algo más largo y con medio flequillo casi tapando uno de sus ojos, muy a la moda.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro de admiración saliera de sus labios. Estaba tan guapo y arrebatador como siempre, para su desgracia.

―Sakura. ―Dios mío, su voz… aún la hacía estremecerse―. Siéntate. ―No fue una petición, sino una orden, clara y directa. Tragando saliva de nuevo, se encaminó como pudo hasta una de las sillas que había ante el elegante escritorio de madera, desplomándose sobre el asiento como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y no era para menos. La mirada de su interlocutor la estaba intimidando hasta límites insospechados. No creía que el volver a verlo pudiera afectarle tanto… ―. Supongo que sabrás por qué te he hecho venir. ―Sakura asintió, posando su mirada en los objetos que adornaban la mesa: un fajo de papeles metidos en carpetas a un lado, una pluma y un bolígrafo, un ordenador de sobremesa, un pen drive al lado del teclado, un teléfono fijo y uno móvil… Un suspiro masculino la hizo levantar la vista ligeramente, lo justo para quedarse mirando la barbilla cuadrada de su interlocutor. No se atrevía a seguir subiendo los ojos―. Sakura―no hizo amago de haberlo escuchado―. Mírame. Es molesto estar hablando con una persona que no parece estarte prestando atención―gruñó.

Tenía razón, pero ella no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no directamente, al menos. No obstante, se dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que probarse a sí misma que ese hombre que tenía enfrente ya no la afectaba de la misma manera que hacía años, aun sabiendo que eso era una vil mentira.

Subió lentamente su mirada hacia aquellos orbes oscuros con los que había fantaseado y soñado cuando era una adolescente caprichosa y pagada de sí misma. Tensó todo el cuerpo y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, luchando contra su instinto, que le gritaba que saliera corriendo de allí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, que se largara y no volviera a esa ciudad en la que había nacido y crecido. Nunca jamás.

Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Había huido demasiadas veces de su pasado, de sus errores, en vez afrontarlos. Y finalmente había llegado el momento, el momento de hacer frente a su pasado, por muy doloroso que este fuera.

―Bien. ―El hombre de cabello y ojos negros se sentó de forma elegante en la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio, sin quitar la mirada impasible que siempre lo había caracterizado―. Confío en que esto será rápido e indoloro. Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si así fuera. ―Cogió la primera carpeta del montón que tenía al lado y la abrió, sacando varios papeles. Dejó la carpeta de nuevo de donde la había tomado y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, dándoles la vuelta para que ella pudiera leerlos si quisiera. Se hizo con un bolígrafo y se lo tendió, ya abierto y dispuesto para escribir―. Puedes leerlo, si quieres, pero te haré un resumen rápido: firmando esto renuncias a cualquier derecho legal sobre Shinachiku, cediendo su custodia total a su padre y permitiendo así que su madre lo adopte legalmente hablando. Tan solo sería una formalidad, pero es algo que hay que arreglar sí o sí así que… ―Le tendió el boli, mientras Sakura procesaba la información que él le había proporcionado, incrédula de lo que había escuchado de sus labios.

Miró para el bolígrafo que la mano pálida masculina de dedos largos sostenía, suspendido en su dirección, y luego a los papeles. Con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, soltó su bolso, que resbaló por su regazo hasta caer al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, y tomó los papeles entre sus temblorosas manos, juntándolos y empezando a leer.

Respiró hondo, intentando que cada palabra que llegaba a su embotado cerebro no la destrozara todavía más.

Cuando terminó de hacer su rápida lectura clavó, ahora sí, sus orbes verdes en los oscuros del abogado que esperaba, pacientemente, todavía con el brazo y la mano extendida hacia ella, esperando que tomara el bolígrafo y estampara su firma en aquel documento, dando fin así a lo que sería, en opinión de muchos, un proceso largo, tedioso y por demás doloroso, que traería más de un dolor de cabeza a muchos, pero especialmente a los principales involucrados.

―Sasuke-kun―pronunciar su nombre sacudió su interior, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura y a intentar que no le temblara la voz cuando siguió hablando―, no pienso firmar esto. ―El Uchiha suspiró, dejando caer al fin la mano sobre la mesa, sin duda cansado de mantenerla en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.

―Debes hacerlo, Sakura―acotó él―. Sabes que sería lo mejor para todos. Lo correcto. ―Sakura esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

―_Lo correcto…_ ―Seguramente Sasuke tenía razón, eso sería lo correcto: dejar que Shinachiku siguiera viviendo con Naruto y con Hinata, con su padre y con la mujer a la que él creía y consideraba su madre y a la que, muy probablemente, amaba como tal.

Pero había llegado a un punto en el que no podía seguir así, ignorando su existencia, haciendo como que no había tenido un hijo al que había tardado en darse cuenta de que adoraba y amaba, de que lo que había hecho diez años atrás había sido la peor atrocidad que una madre podía cometer en contra de un hijo, sangre de su sangre.

―Tiene derecho a saber―consiguió articular, en un hilo de voz. Sasuke torció los labios.

―Oh, él sabe, Sakura. ―Los ojos jade de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente, ante la sorpresa de dicha revelación.

―¿Q-qué… ¿C-cómo que…

―Él sabe―repitió Sasuke, inmutable―. Sabe que Hinata no es su madre biológica. Ella misma se inventó un cuento cuando era más pequeño para explicarle la situación. No es como si no lo quisiera como si fuera suyo, nada más lejos de la realidad: Hinata adora a Shinachiku y estaría dispuesta a morir peleando por él de ser necesario, lo mismo que haría por Boruto o Himawari. Pero ella siempre creyó que Shinachiku tenía derecho a saber, a pesar de que todos le decíamos lo contrario. Ninguno pensamos que tuvieras las agallas de volver y reclamar un derecho que ya no te pertenece. A ti no. ―Sakura sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para evitar que estas se derramaran.

―Sasuke-kun…

―Mira, no sé qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza para te hayas atrevido a volver, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho. Shinachiku ya tiene una madre, y esa no eres tú. Así que… ―Le volvió a tender el bolígrafo pero Sakura no hizo amago de cogerlo. Tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, al igual que su espalda, recta como una tabla sobre la silla.

Estaba cansada, harta, de que todos la juzgaran y no la dejaran explicarse, de que no le permitieran, al menos, redimirse por su deplorable comportamiento de hacía diez años. Estaba consciente de que había hecho algo horrible, imperdonable para muchos, pero los errores estaban para intentar subsanarlos, y ella había vuelto a Konoha precisamente para eso.

―No voy a firmar nada―espetó, ahora con voz más segura, enfadada―. Sé que todos me despreciáis, y con razón, yo soy la primera en admitir que lo que hice estuvo mal… peor que mal. ―Tragó saliva, mirándolo directamente a los ojos―. Pero he vuelto para remediarlo… para intentar… intentar ser lo que no fui en su día…

―Es demasiado tarde―la interrumpió Sasuke, en tono duro―. Firma, Sakura.

―No―respondió ella. Se levantó, irguiéndose todo lo que su altura le dio, tratando de aparentar seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja―. _Mantente firme, no te dejes avasallar_―se repitió.

Sasuke gruñó y lanzó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, con tanta fuerza que este rebotó y fue a dar contra la moqueta del elegante despacho. El Uchiha se pasó las manos por el pelo, mascullando maldiciones y levantándose de golpe, tirando al suelo la silla en la que se encontraba sentado hasta hacía unos segundos, a causa del movimiento tan brusco.

―¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldita sea?! ¡¿A qué coño has vuelto, Sakura?! ¡¿A jodernos la existencia a todos?! ¡¿A eso has venido?! ¡¿Tienes acaso la más mínima idea de lo que supone que estés aquí, en Konoha?! ¡¿De lo que nos haces sentir a todos?! ¡¿Al dobe?! ¡¿A Hinata?! ¡¿De lo que hará tu presencia como Shinachiku se entere de quién eres y de lo que estás haciendo aquí?!―Sakura tragó saliva una vez más, sintiendo un nudo apretarle dolorosamente la garganta, cada vez más fuerte. Las lágrimas le empezaron a escocer detrás de los párpados, pero aun así no las dejó salir.

No podía echarse a llorar, no podía derrumbarse. Si ahora flaqueaba, estaba segura de que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta el momento para tomar fuerzas para regresar no habrían servido de nada.

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y firme. No podía ceder o todo carecería de sentido. Absolutamente todo.

―N-no era mi intención causar perjuicio a nadie… ―empezó. Sasuke hizo un ruidito que más parecía risa y la miró, con una expresión que decía claramente que por favor no lo tomara por tonto―. Es la verdad, nunca quise causar inconvenientes a nadie. Tienes que creerme. ―Respiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Su mente ahora mismo era un caos, pero tenía que intentar explicarse lo mejor posible. De ello dependía su futuro inmediato―. Pero tenía que volver, tenía… tenía que hacerlo. Mis razones son solo mías, son personales y tampoco tengo por qué andar dando explicaciones a nadie, pero… debía hacerlo, y tenía que ser en estos momentos. ―No agregó nada más, a pesar de que estaba diciendo la verdad, una verdad a medias, pero una verdad, al fin y al cabo.

―No lo entiendo y tampoco te entiendo a ti. Pero esta es tu última oportunidad de hacer las cosas como Dios manda. ―Agarró un nuevo bolígrafo y se lo tendió―. Firma, Sakura. Sé decente, por una vez en tu vida, y haz lo correcto. ―Miró para el instrumento de escritura durante unos segundos para luego subir de nuevo la mirada, con una clara determinación en ella.

―No. ―Sasuke rugió un juramento. Sakura se echó unos pasos para atrás. Nunca había visto al Uchiha tan furioso. Bullía de ira y estaba segura de que, de haber sido hombre, ya se habría abalanzado sobre ella para molerla a golpes.

No lo reconoció. El Sasuke Uchiha que ella recordaba y amaba era un ser frío y distante. Su cólera siempre había sido más bien fría, como el hielo, y nunca jamás mostraba sus emociones, por muy fuertes o abrumadoras que estas fueran.

Pero este no era el Sasuke Uchiha adolescente, se recordó, sino el Sasuke Uchiha adulto, hombre. Aunque nunca pensó que pudiera cambiar tanto; siempre creyó que Sasuke haría honor a su apellido y se mostraría tan estoico e imperturbable como el resto de su familia. Pero parece ser que se había equivocado completamente en sus suposiciones.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, exhalando el aire de forma lenta, intentando dejar de sudar a chorros y de normalizar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Tuvo el impulso de agarrar su bolso y tragarse otra pastilla para la ansiedad, pero consiguió refrenarse. Sería mucho peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que Sasuke no solo tendría una todavía peor opinión sobre ella, sino que también podría utilizarlo en su contra en un juicio, si es que la cosa llegaba a tanto. Y los recientes acontecimientos le estaban dando a entender que así era, que ese era el camino que se estaba labrando ante sus narices, porque nadie estaba contemplando alternativas, nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharla y a razonar seriamente con ella, a intentar buscar una solución más pacífica y, por descontado, menos dolorosa y agotadora.

No decía que no se lo mereciera, Dios sabía que ella era la primera en admitir que no merecía ningún voto de confianza por parte de las personas que antaño habían sido sus amigos y compañeros, casi sus hermanos, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Lo admitía y no dudaría en aguantar todo lo que le viniera encima a raíz de su vergonzoso comportamiento de hacía diez años, pero si no le daban la oportunidad de hacerlo, de enfrentar su pasado… ¿Qué sentido tendría todo?

Clavó sus aguados ojos verdes en Sasuke, su figura viéndose borrosa a través de sus lágrimas. Se frotó el rostro en un intento por disipar las gotas saladas, pero estas brotaban de nuevo sin descanso, así que al final lo dejó por imposible, mirando a su antiguo amor de la infancia y adolescencia con toda la cara surcada por ríos de lágrimas.

―T-tengo derechos… ―No supo ni de dónde sacó el valor para decir semejante cosa, pero también supo que no podía detenerse―. Y pienso hacerlos valer. N-no soy una estúpida cualquiera… he cometido errores, lo sé, y-ya te dije que los asumo, con todas sus consecuencias, pe-pero… ―Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo una vez más, abriendo los párpados casi acto seguido―. No es solo por mí que estoy aquí, que he vuelto… ―Sasuke la observaba inmutable, sin expresión alguna en sus cinceladas facciones―. Mis padres…

―Deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti. ―El tono teñido de cruel ironía hizo a Sakura jadear, llevándose una mano al pecho, arrugando la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre la zona en la que palpitaba su roto y desesperado corazón.

―E-ellos… no sabían nada y… s-son la razón de que… esté aquí… hoy… ―Lo miró directamente a los ojos de nuevo, las lágrimas ya secas sobre sus pálidas mejillas―. Quieren conocer a su nieto…

―Diles que ya tiene abuelos. Tres, para ser exactos, que lo aman como no tienes una jodida idea, porque tú no sabes amar, Sakura. Nunca supiste. Tu amor hacia mí siempre fue egoísta, tu amor por Naruto fue egoísta, incluso el afecto que les tenías a tus amigos fue egoísta. Porque si no dime, explícame como mierda se te ocurrió meterte con mi mejor amigo sabiendo que una de tus mejores amigas lo amaba y, peor aún, que él estaba empezando a corresponder ese sentimiento. ―Sakura desvió la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

―Y-yo…

―Explícame por qué cojones pensaste que estando con Naruto yo me iba a poner celoso o por qué leches creíste que podías jugar con las personas que te rodeaban y salir impune.

―So-solo era una niña…

―Eras la chica más inteligente de nuestro curso. Solo Shikamaru y yo podíamos batirnos contigo, y no me refiero a las notas porque en ese campo hasta Hinata y Shino te superaron algunas veces, sobre todo en aquellas asignaturas que no te gustaban especialmente. Así que no me vengas con el cuento de que solo eras una cría que no sabía lo que hacía, porque tú sí sabías lo que hacías, perfectamente. ―Sakura sintió un mareo repentino, las lágrimas queriendo aparecer de nuevo en sus ojos. Cada palabra era un golpe más que la hundía un poco más en el abismo, en la miseria que ella misma se había labrado a su alrededor hacía diez años―. Te comportaste como una puta, queriendo satisfacer tu ego y demostrarles a todos ¿qué? ¿Que podías tener la atención de un chico más de diez segundos? ¿Que te daba pánico que el dobe dejara de quererte porque así perdías a la única persona a la que podías manipular a tu antojo? ¿Que tu encaprichamiento conmigo solo había sido pasajero y que ya lo habías superado? ¿O acaso te empeñaste en demostrarme que yo no era tan genial como todas las demás estúpidas del colegio creían que era? ¿Fue por eso? ¿Para intentar darme una lección? ¿Eh? ¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Deja de llorar!

Negó con la cabeza. No podía, no podía detener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Sasuke tenía razón, tenía razón en todo: había sido una niña mimada, caprichosa y egoísta que no había querido perder, no había querido que Naruto dejara de prestarle atención porque sino el rechazo de Sasuke dolería todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía. La constante persecución a la que el Uzumaki la sometía la halagaba, la hacía creer todo eso que siempre había creído desde que había entrado en la adolescencia: que era guapa, que valía, que llamaba la atención de los chicos. Su vanidad bebía de cada halago que Naruto le soltaba. No se cansaba, era un goteo constante de "Estás muy guapa hoy, Sakura-chan" O de "¡Sal conmigo, Sakura-chan! ¡Te querré siempre! ¡No como el amargado del teme!".

Nunca esperó que toda esa retahíla de atenciones que le encantaban pudieran desaparecer, pero así lo había notado, cuando Naruto empezó a hartarse de perseguirla y empezó a fijarse en las otras chicas que había a su alrededor, notando así a la dulce Hinata, que siempre había intentado esforzarse por llamar su atención, pero de una forma más discreta y tímida.

Sus sonrojos y sus desmayos, incomprensibles para Naruto en aquella época, habían despertado su curiosidad; eso, y que en una ocasión le había oído decirle que era muy guapa, que debería ponerse ropa que no la cubriera tanto, que era una pena porque realmente tenía un cuerpo bonito.

Aquella frase había sido otro de los detonantes, junto con la escena del beso robado que presenció casi por casualidad.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido horrible su comportamiento, lo que había hecho: había separado a dos personas que estaban destinadas a tener algo realmente bonito solo porque a ella le daba miedo enfrentarse al rechazo del chico que le gustaba.

Claro que el destino se había encargado de poner las cosas en su lugar, porque Naruto y Hinata al final sí habían terminado juntos, e intuía que el propio Shinachiku había tenido mucho que ver en ello, por muy irónico que sonase.

Decidió enfrentarlo con la verdad y levantó el rostro, empapado y descompuesto por su imparable llanto.

―Yo solo quería que me quisieras―murmuró, con voz estrangulada. Sasuke bufó, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, completamente exasperado.

―No siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Supéralo, Sakura. ―Se dio la vuelta y, con paso tembloroso, consiguió salir de aquel despacho que la estaba asfixiando.

Sí, sabía que no siempre se podía tener lo que uno quería, lo había tenido que aprender de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Pero ya era hora de comportarse como una adulta.

Ya no más huir y esconderse.

Ya no más compadecerse de sí misma.

Ya no más.

**Fin Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Huy, huy, huy... Sakura parece algo confundida respecto a todo, Sasuke y Naruto saben lo que quieren y han hecho piña para conseguirlo... y Hinata, la pobre, se siente fatal con todo lo que les está cayendo encima. ¿Cómo creéis que acabará esto? ¡Dejadme un bonito review con vuestras predicciones!**

**Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Paz**, **Marys**, **Guest **y a **Lila**! ¡Me encantan vuestros comentarios y me encantáis vosotros! ¡De verdad! ¡Sois unos amores con patas!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.  
Lectores sí**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡YAHOI! De nuevo actualizo, como todas las semanas. Dios, llevo unos días que no soy persona, así que me disculpo de antemano si pongo algo raro o sin sentido ninguno.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

―¡Arriba, arriba!―Naruto sonrió, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lino, observando a sus tres hijos saltar y volver locos a Nagato, su primo más mayor, y a Yahiko, el mejor amigo de este que, por extensión, se había vuelto un buen amigo del rubio, a pesar de que ambos le sacaban varios años.

―Entonces… ―Kushina llegó en ese momento, interrumpiendo lo que su marido estaba a punto de decir. Minato ayudó a su esposa a servir el té, mientras él volvía a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Hinata, quien tenía la mirada baja, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

El miedo, la angustia de no saber lo que pasaría, la habían hecho pasar unas noches terribles.

―No puedo creerlo―soltó Kushina, arrastrando una silla hacia atrás y sentándose sobre ella. Rodeó su taza de té con las manos y la apretó, no importándole que esta estuviera caliente―. Simplemente, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo se atreve'ttebane?―Minato dio un respingo al escuchar aquella antigua muletilla que, a día de hoy, tan solo le salía cuando se alteraba por algo.

―Cariño…

―Ya somos dos'dattebayo―dijo Naruto, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Hinata puso una mano sobre la suya y se la apretó. Naruto le dio la vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos azules. Minato suspiró él también.

―Tarde o temprano… iba a pasar. ―Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

―Papá, ni se te ocurra defenderla. ―Minato arqueó una ceja ante la advertencia en la voz de su hijo.

―No la defiendo, pero tampoco creo que esté bien condenarla…

―¡Abandonó a su propio hijo a su suerte!―exclamó, dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa y haciendo respingar a Hinata. La miró, culpable―. Perdón. ―Hinata negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo comprendía. Naruto tuvo que respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse―. No tiene derecho alguno a llamarse a sí misma madre. Aquí la única madre que hay para Shina-chan es Hinata. ―Como para remarcar sus palabras, levantó la mano que tenía unida con la de su mujer y se la llevó a los labios. Kushina no pudo menos que sonreír ante esa muestra de cariño verdadero que entrañaba una familiaridad y una intimidad que ya la quisieran muchas parejas de la actualidad.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su marido. Sí… ella era la madre de Shinachiku, al menos lo había sido durante los últimos diez años, casi once. Ella también consideraba al pequeño como su hijo, a pesar de que él sabía de las circunstancias de cómo ella y Naruto habían acabado juntos y enamorados hasta la médula el uno del otro.

No obstante, había una verdad innegable, y era que Sakura era la madre biológica de Shinachiku. Por muy mal que se hubiese comportado en el pasado, y tras muchas horas de sueño perdido y de llanto, de sufrimiento, nadie podía quitarle ese puesto a la pelirrosa. Por mucho que le doliese, no había sido ella la que lo llevó dentro durante nueve meses ni la que lo había dado a luz.

En parte, podía comprender la actitud de Sakura hacía diez años. Verse embarazada, a los diecisiete años, por mucho que tu novio estuviese dispuesto a ayudarte y hacerse responsable, era un golpe muy duro de digerir. Seguro que muchas noches, en la soledad de su habitación, Sakura se había planteado todos los escenarios posibles, se vería a sí misma, seguramente, teniendo que ponerse a trabajar para mantener al bebé, tendría que renunciar a su sueño de ser médico y Naruto… Naruto también tendría que abandonar cualquier sueño que pudiese haber tenido en aquel entonces, aunque más allá de hacerse famoso y ganar mucho dinero no recordaba gran cosa…

Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en el pasado, un pasado en el que todos habían sido felices, con las dificultades que suponía ser un adulto todavía lejanas, libres de responsabilidades y con tiempo aún para cometer errores y levantarse de nuevo.

Entonces, pensó en Naruto, en cómo había vivido toda aquella situación del embarazo de la que era su novia en total y absoluto secretismo. Tan solo había hecho partícipes a sus padres, y Minato y Kushina, respetando los deseos tanto de Sakura como de su propio hijo, no habían dicho nada a nadie, no al menos hasta que la Haruno dio a luz y el pastel se descubrió.

Sakura los había hecho a todos pasar por un infierno. Fueron dos años infernales, en las que tanto Naruto como ella y los demás tuvieron que aclimatarse a la nueva situación de su amigo. Gracias a Dios, el rubio había podido contar con el apoyo no solo de su familia, sino también de sus amigos. Todos se volvieron una piña, apoyándolo y ayudándolo con cualquier cosa que necesitara.

¿Que había que cangurear a Shinachiku? Hinata, Ino, Karin, Temari posteriormente, Tenten e incluso Sasuke e Itachi se ofrecían de buen grado; ¿que Naruto no podía salir porque el pequeño estaba malo? Enseguida se montaba una noche de pelis en la casa Uzumaki, con el permiso, por supuesto, de Minato y Kushina.

Y así sucesivamente.

Luego, claro está, había estado la cuestión de su noviazgo. Cuando empezaron a salir oficialmente como pareja, Hiashi Hyūga no había estado nada convencido. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su hija en manos de un tipo que, al parecer, no podía mantener sus impulsos bajo control? Prueba era Shinachiku.

No obstante, con mucha paciencia y perseverancia, Naruto había conseguido hacerse con su suegro, a base de demostrarle una y otra vez que sí era digno de estar junto a Hinata.

Lo que acabó por derretir la capa de hielo del patriarca de los Hyūga fue el despliegue de encantos de Shinachiku. Porque este siempre sonreía en cuanto Hinata andaba cerca, y cuando llamó por primera vez _mamá_ a Hinata con Hiashi delante, este se lo quedó mirando, curioso, analizando las cosas.

Fue ese mismo día cuando por fin les dio su bendición para estar juntos (aunque al rubio Uzumaki no le hacía falta ninguna dicha bendición, él ya había decidido estar con Hinata y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir), junto con el permiso para que Shinachiku lo llamase _abuelo_.

―¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas un rato pensativa'ttebayo. ―Hinata pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. Enrojeció al sentir dos pares de ojos azules y un par de orbes violeta fijos en ella.

―L-lo siento, yo…

―No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, querida. Es lógico que le andes dando vueltas a la cabeza. Yo misma no he podido pegar ojo en varios días. ―Kushina le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa, de forma afectuosa. Hinata respiró hondo, apretando tanto la que todavía mantenía entrelazada con su esposo como la que acababa de cogerle su suegra.

―L-la verdad es que sí… ―Calló, insegura, no sabiendo muy bien si hacer partícipes o no a la familia Uzumaki de sus pensamientos.

―¿Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre?―Insistió Naruto. La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior antes de levantar el rostro, decidida. Puede que su marido no quisiese asumir la realidad, pero ella no había podido más que hacerlo, obligada por las circunstancias.

Por mucho que le doliese, Sakura era la madre biológica de Shinachiku, y ello le otorgaba ciertos derechos que, si bien nunca había hecho amago de querer ostentarlos, la posibilidad siempre había estado ahí, esperando silenciosamente a que la pelirrosa tomara valor para hacerlos valer.

―Naruto-kun―empezó, con un tono que al rubio no le gustó nada; era el mismo tono que empleaba cuando quería que su opinión fuese tenida en cuenta―. Sé… sé que no quieres oír esto pero… Sakura… ella… ella es, la madre de Shinachiku-

―¡No, maldita sea, no lo es! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tú eres su madre! ¡Desde que nació no ha conocido ora madre más que tú! ¡Y no permitiré que pienses otra cosa'dattebayo!―Hinata sintió su corazón hincharse de amor por ese hombre al que ahora mismo amaba más que nunca.

―Lo sé, sé que yo soy su madre… a todos los efectos. Pero Sakura es la que lo llevó en su vientre y la que lo trajo a este mundo. ―Sus palabras hicieron a Naruto bajar la vista, avergonzado, sintiendo el dolor palpitar en su pecho.

Si no existiese Shinachiku, habría dejado claro años atrás que acostarse con aquella que había sido su mejor amiga había supuesto el mayor error de su vida, pero no podía decirlo cuando, por culpa de sus hormonas adolescentes, tenía uno de sus tesoros más preciados con él.

―Hinata… ―dijo, con voz ronca, los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Hinata sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le acariciaba una de las bronceadas mejillas.

―Lo sé, mi amor. Pero tenemos que enfrentar la realidad, juntos: Sakura tiene una serie de derechos y… s-sé que sería muy hipócrita de su parte pe-pero… estoy segura de que… de que los hará valer, nos guste o no. ―Naruto apretó los dientes.

Sí, eso lo sabía, por eso había ido en busca de asesoramiento jurídico y había puesto a Sasuke y a Shikamaru a trabajar en ello. Sus dos amigos llevaban semanas dejándose la piel, recabando toda la información posible e investigando en la vida de Sakura, tanto la de los pasados diez años como la presente.

―No dejaré que nos quite a nuestro hijo―murmuró, con voz firme, apretando la mano que Hinata aún mantenía en su mejilla, acunando su rostro―. No lo permitiré. ―Hinata se sintió tremendamente aliviada al oír esas palabras con semejante firmeza provenir del hombre al que amaba.

―Yo tampoco―musitó―. Pero habrá que pensar en… qué hacer. ―Mudos espectadores de la escena entre el matrimonio, Minato y Kushina se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, dando sorbos a sus sendas tazas de té.

―Estoy seguro de que Sasuke-kun sabrá encontrar una solución―dijo Minato, tras varios minutos de silencio. Naruto y Hinata se volvieron, enrojecieron levemente al darse nueva cuenta de que habían tenido público y carraspearon, algo incómodos. Kushina no pudo resistirse a soltar una carcajada.

―Ay, cómo os adoro.

―Mamá… ―protestó Naruto ante los ojos brillantes con los que su progenitora los estaba mirando.

Ni que estuvieran en un manga…

* * *

―Ya puede pasar, señorita Haruno. ―Sakura se levantó y respiró hondo, repasando por última vez su apariencia.

Ese día tenía cita con una de las mejores abogadas especializadas en familia que había en Konoha, así que se había vestido con la intención de dar la mejor impresión posible. Llevaba un pantalón blanco de vestir con un lazo al frente de cintura alta y una blusa a rayas azul marino. Completaba el conjunto con un bolso en color camel y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono marrón que el bolso. Su bonito pelo rosado estaba perfectamente peinado y adornado con una cinta también azul marino.

Irguió la espalda y, haciendo gala de una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta que custodiaba un elegante despacho. La amable chica que la había guiado hasta allí la invitó a sentarse y le ofreció tomar algo mientras esperaba.

―La señora Nara no tardará en llegar… ―Sakura asintió, parándose en medio de la enorme estancia. Se notaba que aquella abogada debía de ser muy buena en lo suyo, a juzgar por el lujo que se respiraba en aquel despacho.

―Gracias. ―La chica salió, dejándola sola. Pasaron aún varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dio paso a una alta y elegante mujer enfundada en un exquisito vestido del mismo tono verde agua que sus ojos. Alzó una ceja al ver a Sakura en medio de su lugar de trabajo.

―Usted debe de ser la señorita Haruno. ―Sakura intentó sonreír.

―A-así es… ―Se aclaró la garganta, intentando disipar su nerviosismo. Los rumores eran ciertos. Temari Nara imponía con su sola presencia.

Temari anduvo hasta su mesa, dejó caer el bolso en el suelo, al lado de su cómoda silla de cuero negro y se dejó caer sobre la misma, cruzando sus largas piernas una sobre la otra y acomodándose contra el respaldo. Tamborileó durante unos segundos con los dedos sobre el borde de su escritorio, observando a Sakura, escrutándola minuciosamente, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su apariencia, al parecer de la Haruno.

―Tengo curiosidad, señorita Haruno, tras haberle echado un vistazo a su solicitud. ¿Por qué yo?―Sakura tomó aire, aceptando la invitación de la abogada para tomar asiento.

Empezó a hablar, tratando de no atropellarse con las palabras:

―Bueno, tengo entendido que usted es… la mejor en su campo, en ser abogada de familia, y necesito a la mejor, señora Nara. Desesperadamente. ―Temari alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada; la instó a seguir hablando con otro gesto de la mano―. Verá… no voy a pararme en las circunstancias que me han llevado a estar aquí hoy, solo diré que… hace muchos años cometí un error, uno imperdonable, y que hoy estoy aquí para intentar remediarlo, en la medida de lo posible. Y necesito su ayuda para poder lograrlo. ¿Me ayudará?―Temari quedó pensativa unos minutos, antes de contestarle:

―He leído su petición, de cabo a rabo, varias veces, además. Si no me equivoco, pretende recuperar sus derechos maternales de ver y educar a su hijo biológico, un hijo al cual abandonó hace diez años, en las manos de su padre. Por lo que usted misma me ha contado, el susodicho padre ni siquiera puso su nombre en el certificado de nacimiento, por lo que, a efectos legales, usted no figura como su madre. Eso es solo un escollo, puesto que fácilmente se puede solicitar una orden judicial para una prueba de ADN y, de esta confirmarse…

―Se confirmará―aseguró Sakura.

―… en teoría, ya podría tener acceso a ese niño y ejercer como su… madre. Eso, en caso de que el padre no ponga objeciones. En caso contrario… ―Sakura sintió que todo el optimismo que empezaba a sentir ante las palabras de la abogada se esfumaba. Por supuesto que Naruto iba a poner objeciones, le advirtió que lo haría, que no la dejaría acercarse―… le espera una larga y dura batalla legal. Es todo lo que puedo decirle. ―Sakura pestañeó.

―Perdone… ¿qué… qué quiere decir?―Temari suspiró, clavando la vista en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

―No sé si se ha percatado de mi apellido: Nara. ―Sakura asintió, confusa, sin entender lo que Temari Nara estaba tratando de decirle―. Estoy casada, señorita Haruno, Nara es el apellido de mi marido, alguien a quién usted también conoce. ―Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante semejante revelación.

No lo había asociado, no había caído en la cuenta… pensó que se trataría de una coincidencia, que sería alguien más con el mismo apellido, pasaba mucho, Japón era un país muy grande…

―¿Qui-quiere decir que usted es… la esposa de… de Shikamaru?―Temari asintió.

―Así que espero que entienda que no puedo aceptar su caso, sería un tremendo conflicto de intereses por mi parte. Espero que lo comprenda. ―Sakura tragó saliva y aferró su bolso. No podía darse por vencida.

―Por favor, señora Nara… e-entiendo que sería difícil para usted pero… ¿no podría, al menos, considerarlo? Necesito a la mejor, pagaré lo que sea, puedo permitírmelo… ―Temari suspiró. Aquella mujer parecía realmente desesperada, pero ella no pensaba aceptar el caso. Si había concertado una entrevista con ella era por simple y mera curiosidad, por ver en carne y hueso y conocer, al fin, en persona, a la causante de tanto sufrimiento y dolor a dos de sus mejores amigos.

―No es cuestión de dinero, señorita Haruno―respondió Temari al fin, tras varios minutos de tenso silencio―. Sino de ética. No creo que pudiera sentirme a gusto defendiéndola. Es todo. ―Temari se giró hacia su ordenador, dando la reunión por terminada.

Apretando los dientes, Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel despacho, con el ánimo por los suelos.

Tendría que empezar la búsqueda desde cero. Pero no pensaba rendirse.

Antes muerta que rendirse.

* * *

El sonido de la melodía que anunciaba una llamada entrante en su teléfono móvil la hizo encogerse sobre la cama de la habitación de su hotel. Buscó a tientas entre las sábanas hasta dar con el molesto aparato y cogió la llamada, sin siquiera comprobar quién podía ser su posible interlocutor o interlocutora.

―¿Diga?

―Sakura. ―La voz que le contestó la hizo sentarse de golpe.

―Tsunade-shisou…

―¿Cómo estás?―Fue directa. Sakura tragó saliva y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Tuvo que tragar saliva y parpadear para intentar disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban con anegar sus ojos por enésima vez en el día.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a mentir, a decir que todo iba de maravilla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su maestra era la última persona a la que podría mentirle, le debía tanto… y, además, enseguida se daría cuenta si lo hacía.

―Fatal… ―Un suspiro la hizo suspirar a ella también.

―Las cosas… ¿no van bien? ¿No… no has podido verlo…?

―Solo de lejos. Su padre… él… no… n-no me permite acercarme. ―Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las mantas que la cubrían―. ¡Tsunade-shisou, no sé qué hacer! ¡Estoy desesperada…

―¿No fuiste a ver a esa abogada que me comentaste?―Sakura gimió al recordar su breve reunión con Temari Nara.

―Sí, fui, pe-pero ella… no quiso aceptar mi caso porque… porque los conoce.

―¿A quienes?

―A… al padre de mi hijo y a… s-su esposa―pronunciar la última palabra le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Si hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes, si tan solo hubiese pensado más allá… tal vez…

―¿Está casado?

―Sí… con una mujer maravillosa―murmuró sin poder contenerse.

Necesitaba desahogarse, contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido. No podía recurrir a sus padres para ahogar sus penas porque ellos no se merecían que echase más carga sobre sus hombros. Bastante tuvieron cuando les confesó su más oscuro secreto y bastante hicieron aquel día con perdonarla, aunque sabía que la confianza que ellos habían tenido siempre en ella se había visto seriamente dañada. Nunca volverían a fiarse de su propia hija, pero Sakura no podía culparlos por eso.

―Vaya… Eso… complica las cosas… un poco.

―Sí… ―asintió Sakura―. Él… él cree que ella es su madre… y además… tiene hermanos… dos hermanos pequeños…

―Medio hermanos, Sakura, no lo olvides. Solo comparte media genética con ellos. ―Sakura tragó saliva e intentó sonreír ante el pobre intento de su maestra por animarla, aunque sin conseguirlo.

―¿La abogada?―volvió a preguntar. Sakura tragó saliva una vez más.

―Y-ya te dije que los conoce y… no quiso aceptar mi caso porque dice que sería un terrible conflicto de intereses por su parte ya que su marido… Shikamaru Nara, es uno de los abogados de… del padre de mi hijo. ―Decirlo aquello en voz alta le provocó un sordo dolor en el corazón.

―Entiendo… ―Un silencio se hizo presente. Sakura aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, intentando calmarse―. Sakura, si quieres… puedo recomendarte un abogado. ―La Haruno abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo la respiración ante aquella frase de su profesora.

―Shisou…

―Es… bastante conocido, aunque por nada bueno, eso también te lo adelanto. Es un Uchiha, debe rondar mi edad, más o menos… y es de los mejores. Puedo llamarlo y concertarte una cita con él, en el pasado ayudó a un… amigo, en una difícil situación, y consiguió que saliera indemne, a pesar de que todo apuntaba su culpabilidad. Es un maestro retorciendo la verdad y adaptando la realidad a su conveniencia. Te cuento todo esto para que sepas donde te metes. Es odiado incluso por sus propios compañeros de profesión y ninguno querría, por nada del mundo, topárselo en un juzgado, mucho menos teniendo que enfrentarse a él. Sus tácticas, cuanto menos, algo cuestionables, aunque los resultados… bueno, si buscas su nombre en internet no te saldrán más que éxitos. Por la cantidad adecuada, estoy segura de que tomará tu caso.

Un Uchiha… Sakura pensó de quién podía tratarse. No era Sasuke, eso seguro, porque este se encargaba del caso por Naruto junto con la ayuda de Shikamaru. Tampoco podía ser Itachi, ya que este, a pesar de lo inteligente que era y de que la abogacía podría habérsele dado más que bien, se había hecho cargo de la empresa familiar. Tampoco podían ser Fugaku o Mikoto.

Obito tampoco era. Ni Izumi, la que había sido novia de Itachi cuando ella aún iba al instituto y que, según había podido saber, hoy en día era su esposa.

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que no importaba. Si era un abogado tan bueno como decía su maestra, por muy cuestionables que fueran sus métodos, a ella solo le interesaba que obtuviera resultados. Nada más.

Estaba desesperada y, como se suele decir, a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Así que respiró hondo, puso su mejor mirada de determinación y aferró el teléfono con fuerza.

―Hágalo, por favor, Tsunade-shisou. Le regalaré una botella del mejor alcohol que encuentre si me hace este favor. Se lo prometo. ―Casi pudo ver la sonrisa que tendría la rubia en estos momentos.

―No hace falta que hagas semejante dispendio, claro que yo tampoco soy nadie para despreciar tu regalo, si es que te hace tanta ilusión regalarme algo así… ―Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de sonreír. Tsunade nunca cambiaría―. Lo llamaré hoy mismo. Te mando un mensaje más tarde, con los detalles, si es que consigo convencerlo de que te entrevistes con él, al menos. Es un poco… selectivo, en lo referente a sus clientes. Aunque nadie realmente por qué toma unos casos sí y otros no. Es bastante rarito. ―Sakura suspiró.

―Si puede ayudarme a ver a mi hijo, aunque sea, no me importa. Por mí como si es un alienígena que viene del espacio exterior. ―Tsunade soltó una risotada.

―No vas muy desencaminada, niña. En fin, me alegro de haberte podido ayudar. Pasando a otra cosa… ya casi se te habrán acabado los medicamentos… ―Sakura hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio de la mujer―. No puedes saltarte ni una toma, Sakura, o podría empeorar y entonces ya nada podré hacer por ti. Lo sabes, ¿no? Ve a un médico y que te renueve las recetas. ―Sakura cerró los ojos.

―Lo haré.

―¿Seguro?―preguntó Tsuande, nada convencida. Sakura suspiró.

―Seguro. Lo haré. Iré a ver a un médico. Lo prometo. ―Tsunade seguía sin estar convencida pero acabó aceptando su palabra con un suspiro.

―De acuerdo. Te creeré. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Espera mi mensaje. ―Colgó la llamada y Sakura se quedó unos segundos escuchando el pitido del teléfono, antes de despegarlo de su oreja tirarlo sobre la enorme cama del hotel.

Miró por la ventana, viendo el cielo gris y encapotado cubrir el cielo cual manto amenazando lluvia. Llevaba lloviendo desde que había regresado, como si los mismos dioses desaprobaran su presencia en Konoha, instándola a marcharse y diciéndole que el sol no volvería a brillar sobre aquella ciudad mientras ella permaneciera en ella, manchándola, ensuciándola con su presencia.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, diciéndose que estaba siendo estúpida. Ella nunca había sido supersticiosa y no iba a empezar ahora. Seguramente el cambio climático tenía más culpa de la inminente lluvia en aquella época donde normalmente brillaría el sol que ella misma.

Ni que tuviera algún tipo de poder especial. Era absurdo. Esas cosas no existían más que en la imaginación de los más fantasiosos.

Y ella no era fantasiosa, sino una persona de lo más racional.

No debía olvidarlo.

* * *

Despidió al último paciente y suspiró, pasando a ordenador los últimos datos obtenidos sobre el mismo. Amaba su trabajo, pero había días, como aquel, en que le tocaba pasar consulta, que lo odiaba. La gente podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo para la cosa más nimia. Siempre tendían a pensar o que tenían algo gravísimo o que no era nada, nunca un término medio, y se enfadaban cuando comprobaban que no tenían razón. Era como si les gustase llevarles la contraria a los médicos pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que sus cuerpos no funcionasen como ellos querían o les convenía?

―Debería haberme hecho pediatra―murmuró. Al menos, los niños no eran tan tocapelotas como los adultos. Se levantó de su silla y anduvo hasta la camilla donde hacía los reconocimientos de los pacientes, justo en el momento en el que la enfermera abría la puerta y entraba con el siguiente.

―Desvístase de cintura para arriba y-

―No creo que… eso vaya a ser necesario… ―La voz temblorosa y cargada de auténtico pánico la hizo volverse, con una ceja alzada.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron como platos y, casi sin darse cuenta, apretó las manos en puños y rechinó los dientes.

―¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, zorra malnacida?!―La enfermera jadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

―Doctora Uzumaki… ―empezó, con tiento.

―Está bien―dijo la paciente―. Somos… viejas conocidas. Está bien. Déjenos solas, por favor. ―La enfermera pasó la vista de una mujer a otra y, no muy convencida, hizo caso de la chica de cabellos rosas con la que acababa de entrar en la consulta.

Aunque, en el fondo, le agradeció. Los estallidos de ira de la doctora Uzumaki eran legendarios en el hospital, y todos rogaban porque no les pillara cerca de la médico pelirroja cuando esta tenía uno de los mismos.

Sakura respiró hondo y se giró de nuevo a mirar a Karin. Se había llevado tremenda sorpresa a la par que susto cuando la amable enfermera que la llamó para que la siguiera en la sala de espera le comentó que "no se preocupara, que la doctora Uzumaki era muy buena médico". Solo conocía a una Uzumaki que hubiese decidido estudiar la misma carrera que ella aunque en distinta universidad, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al abrir la puerta, lo primero con lo que toparon sus ojos fue con una espesa cabellera de un rojo intenso.

―Te… te veo bien, Karin…

―No puedo decir lo mismo―soltó Karin, en tono afilado―. La ética profesional me impide echarte o ponerte una mano encima, pero créeme que eso cambiaría si te hubiera encontrado por la calle. ―Sakura respiró hondo. Se estaba volviendo muy buena en eso de los ejercicios respiratorios.

―No… no eres la primera que me lo dice… desde que he vuelto. ―Aquello pareció aplacar a Kasrin―. Aunque tú has sido mucho más directa.

―Siempre he creído en la sinceridad. ―Aquello fue un golpe bajo que hizo a Sakura bajar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior―. ¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día y odio pasar consulta, en este momento más que nunca. Así que ve al grano. ―Sakura se apresuró a abrir su enorme bolso y a rebuscar en su interior, con dedos nerviosos, hasta sacar un taquito de papeles, doblados en dos.

Los desdobló y se los tendió a Karin, quién los cogió con algo de brusquedad mientras se sentaba en su silla, tras la mesa del consultorio. Les echó un vistazo mientras ponía en marcha en el ordenador el programa dispensador de recetas, intuyendo que a eso habría ido aquella mujer: a por medicinas. Aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo el por qué o para quién…

No hasta que leyó los nombres de un par de ellas. Alzó una ceja y repasó cuidadosamente cada una de las recetas. Cuando terminó miró fijamente para Sakura.

―Aquí hay algunos antidepresivos muy fuertes, y también unos cuantos químicos que-

―Solo dame las recetas. Por favor. Se me están acabando y… no puedo pasar sin esas medicinas. ―Karin no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla, con sus ojos escarlatas, escrutándola.

Tras unos minutos de tenso y pesado silencio, la Uzumaki empezó a teclear en el ordenador, metiendo el código de paciente de Sakura. El ordenador le remitió una entrada en el sistema nacional de salud, aunque, claro está, el historial era confidencial puesto que pertenecía a otro hospital. Salvo que pidiera verlo por los canales oficiales…

Le tendió las recetas y Sakura las recuperó, con evidente alivio al ver que ya podía salir de allí.

―Sakura―Se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo para darle la vuelta y salir de allí―. No vuelvas, no si estoy yo pasando consulta. No sé si podré controlarme la próxima vez. ―Sakura asintió sin darse la vuelta, abriendo la puerta―. Le hiciste daño, ¿sabías? Lo destrozaste. ―No pudo contenerse Karin de decir.

Sakura no contestó, tan solo se limitó a alejarse de aquel consultorio a paso rápido, rogando por encontrar pronto una farmacia para poder tragarse un par de ansiolíticos.

La ansiedad y el estrés eran lo peor para su condición de salud, pero no era como si pudiera controlar sus emociones.

Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ahora que estaba en Konoha y la caja de Pandora se había abierto ya no había forma de volver a cerrarla.

Tal vez tendría que habérselo pensado mejor, pero aquella era su última oportunidad. Su última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

Aunque hubiese tenido que llegar al borde del abismo para decidirse a hacer las cosas bien.

**Fin Capítulo 15**

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahora la familia entera ya lo sabe, Hinata se está yendo por el lado práctico para intentar salir adelante, Naruto enfadado con el mundo y defendiendo a su preciosa esposa con todo lo que tiene... y Sakura intentando ella también salir del paso como buenamente puede.**

**Así que... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que va muy lento, muy rápido, se van cumpliendo vuestras expectativas? ¡Dejadme un hermoso review que refleje vuestros pensamientos respecto a esta historia! Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Alondra**, **Lila **y a **Marys**! ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros preciosos comentarios! ¡Sois los mejores, vaya que sí!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**(El puñetero teclado no deja de hacer cosas raras... ya al margen de las letras borradas, que eso me da igual porque me lo sé de memoria, pero os juro que estoy tardando el doble de lo que acostumbro a escribir estas notas...).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	16. Capítulos 16

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí vuelvo, con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que esta semana me he tardado un poquitín de más, perdón. Miradlo por el lado positivo: así empezáis el finde con buen pie xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Karin repasó la información que le apareció en la pantalla del ordenador. Había metido en el buscador del programa de la farmacia del hospital los nombres de las medicinas que le había tenido que recetar a Sakura Haruno.

Como suponía, se trataba de medicamentos bastante fuertes. Los antidepresivos y los ansiolíticos no le llamaron tanto la atención, porque eran relativamente comunes hoy en día que hubiera al menos una caja de pastillas de este tipo en los botiquines de todas las casas.

Pero sí despertaron su curiosidad el resto de los nombres. Algunos de los cuales todavía se trataba de medicamentos aún en fase experimental o no aprobados para la venta al público, aún. Y, además de todo eso, eran bastante fuertes, en el sentido de que era casi seguro que podías obtener efectos secundarios brutales para el cuerpo.

Pero todavía le faltaba información, porque aquellas medicinas estaban prescritas o recomendadas para diversas enfermedades, así que iba a necesitar averiguar más. Y como no podía acceder al historial médico de un paciente a menos que él o ella le diera permiso… Iba a tener que recurrir a métodos nada ortodoxos, ni legales, dicho sea de paso. Estaba segura de que si la pillaban podrían retirarle la licencia médica de por vida.

Pero tenía que saber, tenía que arriesgarse; si esa información servía para ayudar a su primo, bendita fuera.

Cogió el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su bata de médico con su nombre bordado y lo desbloqueó. Buscó un número y, tras vacilar unos instantes, le dio a la tecla de llamada.

Esperó, con la respiración contenida, casi rogando porque él no le cogiera el teléfono. Tal vez se estaba precipitando, y Naruto se enfadaría mucho si ella se metía en problemas por querer ayudarlo…

―¿Diga?―Un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar aquella voz sibilante, carente de toda emoción.

―Orochimaru.

―Vaya, vaya, pero si es que mi querida estudiante, Karin Uzumaki. ¿A qué debo el placer y el honor?―Karin resopló. Ya la había puesto de mal humor. El tío no fallaba.

―Necesito tu asquerosa mente retorcida, tus contactos y tu falta de escrúpulos.

―En resumen, necesitas mi ayuda. ¿No crees que deberías reconsiderar la forma de pedir un favor?

―Y tú deberías reconsiderarte a ti mismo al completo, pero como no lo vas a hacer, yo tampoco. Estamos en paz. ―Una risa la hizo apretar los puños.

―Siempre has sido sincera y cínica, por eso me caes tan bien. Dime qué necesitas. ―Karin tomó aire.

―¿Podrías conseguirme el historial médico de una paciente si te digo dónde tienes que buscar?

―Es posible barra probable. Aunque lo que me pides es… peliagudo.

―¿Cuánto quieres?

―Ya llegaremos ahí. Primero dime el nombre del paciente y el hospital.

―Sakura Haruno. Y el hospital es el Hospital General de Suna. ―Kairn oyó un ruido, como de una pluma o un bolígrafo rasgando un papel de buena calidad.

―Bien. Me pondré nuevamente en contacto contigo en cuánto tenga los datos que me pides. No vuelvas a llamarme y no te preocupes por el pago. Ya te diré. ―Karin oyó el crujido que anunciaba el final de la llamada y se quedó unos segundos con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja, escuchando el bip-bip-bip de la línea cortada.

Colgó y se quedó mirando para la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, tirándolo luego de cualquier manera sobre la mesa del consultorio.

No sabía si había hecho bien, pero ahora ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Tan solo le quedaba esperar noticias.

* * *

Sakura tragó saliva, observando con algo de miedo y ansiedad para el imponente hombre que estaba de pie, ante ella. Era alto, robusto, de pelo negro como ala de cuervo y ojos igualmente oscuros, que asemejaban dos ónix, fríos, insondables; la mirada de aquellos orbes negros era dura, al igual que el gesto de su boca y la expresión de su rostro. Iba enfundado en un carísimo traje gris marengo hecho a medida, sin duda, y los zapatos que cubrían sus pies seguramente serían también hechos a medida, tal vez italianos. Había oído que eran los preferidos de la gente rica y con poder, por alguna razón que desconocía.

Sus dedos largos y pálidos, que le recodaron levemente a los de Sasuke, tamborileaban sobre la mesa de roble macizo de su elegante y lujoso despacho.

―Así que usted es la señorita Haruno… se ha oído mucho su nombre últimamente en boca de mi familia. ―Sakura tragó saliva, pensando que seguramente habría sido Sasuke.

Quizá habría acudido a uno de sus parientes abogados en busca de consejo legal o ayuda. Los Uchiha eran prácticamente un clan, más que una familia normal y corriente.

―Supongo… ―dijo ella, para intentar llenar el silencio que se adueñaba de aquel lugar por momentos. Abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos, nerviosa. Inspiró hondo y exhaló, un par de veces, buscando relajarse―. Señor… Uchiha.

―Madara. Todos me llaman Madara. Es lo mejor cuando tienes un tropel de familiares que se apellidan igual que tú. ―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió.

―Señor… Madara. No sé… no sé qué le habrá contado Tsunade-sama…

―Me ha dicho que necesitabas un abogado, un buen abogado, y que estás dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por conseguirlo. ―Sakura asintió.

―A-así es… y si ha oído mi nombre, tal vez ya sepa el motivo por el que necesito un abogado tan desesperadamente…

―Tal vez―dijo Madara, sentándose sobre su cómoda silla de cuero; se recostó en el asiento, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó las manos, dejándolas caer sobre su estómago, en una posición indolente que hizo a Sakura sentirse aún más incómoda a la par que comenzaba a enfadarse.

Era como si a aquel tipo no le interesase en lo más mínimo su caso, como si todo no fuera más que un juego para él, algo con lo que divertirse y pasar el rato.

Odiaba a esa clase de personas, pero nada podía hacer porque, como ya había hecho saber, necesitaba ayuda legal. Cuánto antes.

―Entonces…

―Primero, cuénteme qué es exactamente lo que espera de mí y lo que pretende conseguir. Luego me pensaré si tomar su caso y representarla o mandarla a tomar viento fresco. Empiece. ―Sakura lo miró, con disgusto, irritada.

No obstante, empezó a hablar, narrando a grandes rasgos los motivos que la habían llevado hoy día a aquel lugar. Madara alzó las cejas cuando su potencial nueva clienta terminó de exponer su relato y sus razones para querer… no, más bien, necesitar, un abogado. Uno tan malditamente bueno como él.

Sopesó los pros y los contras. Era un caso relativamente fácil, en principio, pero bien sabía que no lo sería. Se complicaría mucho porque la otra parte pondría todas las trabas y obstáculos habidos y por haber, harían uso de la ley hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y morirían peleando de ser necesario. Además, uno de sus sobrinos estaba metido en el asunto, y tan solo por poder ver la cara de Sasuke cuando lo destrozara en el estrado ya se estaba planteando aceptar el caso de aquella mujer.

¿Por qué no? Se dijo al fin. No hacía daño a nadie. Por muy reprobatoriamente que le mirasen sus parientes él tenía una buena vida, una que le gustaba. No le faltaba el dinero, tenía cierta fama, aunque no muy buena, pero tampoco es que le quitara el sueño la clase de personas a las que representaba.

Y el caso de Sakura Haruno bien podría ayudarle con ese pequeño escollo. Si hacía bien su papel y jugaba bien sus cartas, era posible que pudiese limpiar su imagen pública. Ayudar a madres desesperadas siempre daba buena publicidad y aumentaba la popularidad.

Sonrió, burlón, con su decisión ya tomada.

―De acuerdo, señorita Haruno, me ha convencido. Vuelva mañana para que ultimemos los detalles de cómo voy a llevar el caso. ―Sakura parpadeó, no creyéndose del todo sus palabras.

―¿Lo… lo dice en serio? ¿Me… me ayudará?

―Por un precio, obviamente. Yo no trabajo gratis. ―Sakura asintió frenéticamente.

―¡Le… le pagaré lo que sea, lo que pida!

―Bien. Ahora, váyase. Tengo una reunión con otro cliente en cinco minutos. ―Sakura pestañeó nuevamente.

―Pe-pero…

―Mire, señorita Haruno, esto va así: usted hace lo que yo le diga cuando yo le diga y sin hacer preguntas. Tiene que confiar en mí. Hoy por la tarde le enviaré un mensajero con un papel para que me lo firme, déjele la dirección de su lugar de residencia a mi secretaria. Mañana, seguramente, tendrá noticias mías. ―Todavía incrédula, Sakura se dejó acompañar por la secretaria del abogado hasta la salida.

―Escriba aquí adónde debemos enviarle ese papel… ―Le tendió un taquito de post-it y un bolígrafo. Sakura se apresuró a escribir la dirección de su hotel y el número de habitación.

―Gracias―le dijo a la amable mujer, sinceramente. La secretaria le sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes.

―No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, de verdad. El señor Uchiha es el mejor abogado que hay, el mejor de su gremio. Ganará su caso. Téngalo por seguro. ―Sakura asintió, no muy convencida.

Naruto y Hinata no iban a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, estaba segura de que presentarían batalla, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Y tenían un montón de gente detrás que los apoyaría.

Mientras que ella iba a tener que pelear sola.

* * *

―¡Más alto, más alto!―Hinata rio mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno a sus dos hijos mayores, observando a su marido aún con la camisa abierta, sin abrochar y sin meter por dentro del pantalón, haciéndole el avión a Himawari.

La pequeña reía y movía sus bracitos al ritmo en que su padre la meneaba de un lado a otro, haciendo el sonido de un motor.

―Bueno, ya vale―interrumpió ella, dando una palmada y haciendo así que Naruto bajase a Himawari y la pusiera contra su pecho. La niña hizo un puchero―. Ah-ah, jovencita. Papá tiene que irse a trabajar y yo tengo que terminar de vestirte para ir a la guarde.

―¡No _quero_!―exclamó Himawari, aferrándose a las solapas de la camisa de su padre―. ¡_Quero_ ir con papi!―Hinata suspiró. Himawari era demasiado apegada a Naruto, y a menudo le costaba separarla de él.

―Eh, princesa, me verás más tarde, cuando vuelva a casa… ―Los ojos azules de la todavía bebé se volvieron cristalinos, despertando la alarma en sus dos progenitores―. Hima… ¿y si te llevo yo a la guarde?―soltó Naruto, pensando rápido―. Puedes ir en el coche de papi… ―Himawari soltó una exclamación de alegría, pasando sus bracitos por el cuello del rubio.

Hinata suspiró.

―La consientes demasiado… ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente, abrazando a su hija con fuerza contra él.

―¿Yo? ¿Consentir a Hima? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Siempre dejas que se salga con la suya―contestó Boruto, mirando con algo de reproche para su padre―. ¡Y a mí siempre me dices que no a todo!

―Y nunca le riñes. Solo te enfadas con nosotros―apostilló ahora Shinachiku.

―¡Eso!―Naruto enrojeció ligeramente.

―Eh… será mejor que termine de vestirme. ―Le pasó a Himawari a Hinata y desapareció escaleras arriba, en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, para acabar de arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

―Venga, vosotros dos: terminad de desayunar o llegareis tarde al cole.

―Sí… ―resoplaron a la vez los dos rubios menores. Hinata sonrió con ternura y les acarició sus dorados cabellos en un gesto de cariño maternal.

Luego subió ella también al piso de arriba, hacia la habitación de Himawari. La dejó sobre su cambiador para quitarle el pijama y empezar a vestirla. Le puso una camiseta rosa y un peto vaquero por encima, junto con calcetines azul marino con dibujos de delfines y unos tenis blancos nuevos. Los zapatos era lo único que no podía aprovechar de sus dos hijos mayores, se lamentó, porque los destrozaban y quedaban inservibles para guardarlos y que los usara Himawari.

Oyó pasos tras ella y sonrió cuando unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron en un abrazo desde atrás al tiempo que un beso era depositado a un lado de su cuello.

Terminó de abrocharle los zapatos a Himawari y volvió a cogerla en brazos. Al menos, la niña era la mar de tranquila cuando ella lo requería y podía vestirla sin tener que andar detrás de ella, como era el caso de sus dos revoltosos e inquietos hermanos.

―¿Ya está?

―Ya está. ―Le puso a Himawari en los brazos de nuevo a su marido y este la cogió, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios mientras su pequeña los observaba, curiosa, con el puñito metido dentro de su boca. Hinata suspiró y se lo sacó, limpiándoselo con una toallita húmeda.

―No, Hima, no se mete la mano en la boca. ―La niña la miró como no entendiendo y, haciendo caso omiso, volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca, comenzando a chuparla nuevamente. Hinata suspiró, resignada, volviendo a retirársela mientras bajaban de nuevo las escaleras.

―¡Shinachiku! ¡Boruto! ¡Yo ya me voy!

―¡Espera, papá!

―¡Ya vamos!―Ambos adultos rieron cuando vieron a sus dos retoños entrar corriendo el vestíbulo, cargando con sus mochilas y terminando de colocarse bien la ropa que llevaban puesta ese día.

Hinata observó a su ruidosa familia ponerse los zapatos, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más duraría aquella escena, y si no tendría que irse acostumbrando a que hubiera una persona faltante…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar tan funestos pensamientos. Nadie separaría a su familia, nunca jamás.

Justo cuando recibía el beso de despedida de su esposo ante la mirada asqueada de Boruto y Shinachiku el timbre de la puerta sonó. Extrañados, la pareja dejó de besarse y se miraron. El timbre volvió a sonar y Shinachiku se acercó a la puerta, mirando interrogantes a sus padres. Estos asintieron y el niño hizo girar el pomo, dando paso a quién quisiera que estuviese fuera esperando.

―¿Los señores Uzumaki?―Naruto y Hinata asintieron a la mujer de vestido pantalón formal que cargaba un maletín―. Vengo en representación de mi jefe, el señor Madara Uchiha, quien a su vez representa los intereses de la señorita Sakura Haruno. ―Aquellas palabras los dejaron mudos, estupefactos, anonadados, aterrados.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, poniendo a Himawari en los brazos de su madre y yendo hacia la mujer. Apartó con cuidado a Shinachiku, que observaba todo con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos verde jade.

Tomó el papel doblado que la mujer le tendía y lo desdobló, leyéndolo. Sus orbes azulados se convirtieron en dos rendijas a medida que iba leyendo.

―¡¿Qué significa esto?!―exclamó, blandiendo el papel frente a la mujer. La chica no se inmutó, acostumbrada como estaba a aquellas reacciones.

―Es una orden judicial que les obliga a personarse junto con… la persona ahí mencionada―tuvo el tacto de no decir el nombre del niño estando él delante―en la dirección que ahí hay escrita. De no cumplirla, incurrirían en un delito de obstrucción a la justicia que conllevaría-

―Sabemos lo que conllevaría―interrumpió Hinata, en un tono que denotaba falsa calma―. Gracias por… por venir hasta aquí.

―Es mi trabajo―asintió la mujer―. Buenos días.

―Buenos días―musitó Hinata, cerrando la puerta en cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta para irse.

Se volvió a mirar a Naruto. Su marido tenía la mandíbula tensa, el cuerpo rígido y apretaba con tanta fuerza aquel dichoso papel que ya casi lo había convertido en una bola.

―¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué le pasa a papá?

―¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?―Hinata forzó una sonrisa en dirección a sus hijos, agachándose para recoger a Himawari de dónde la había dejado.

―Cosas del trabajo de papá. Id a meteros en el coche, venga. ―Boruto obedeció, algo contrariado porque no le dieran más explicaciones. Shinachiku, por el contrario, miró renuente a su progenitora.

―¿Mamá?

―Ve, Shina-chan.

―Pero…

―Haz caso a tu madre. ―El niño frunció el ceño, mirando para su padre. Tras una breve batalla de miradas, resopló y al fin claudicó, dándose la vuelta para seguir a su hermano pequeño hacia el coche.

Una vez a solas, Naruto apretó la mano libre en un puño y golpeó el marco de la puerta, furioso.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?! ¡¿Cómo?!

―Naruto-kun, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano…

―¡Quiere una muestra de ADN, una jodida muestra de ADN! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!―Hinata se estremeció―. ¡Podríamos… podríamos perderlo, Hinata! ¡A nuestro hijo!―Los orbes perlas de Hinata se aguaron y se abrazó con su brazo libre al torso del rubio. Naruto masculló una palabrota olvidándose de la presencia de Himawari y devolvió aquel abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza contra él―. La odio―soltó, tras varios minutos de tenso silencio. Hinata suspiró.

―Sa-sabes que eso no es verdad…

―No, sí que es verdad. ¡La odio! ¡La odio por hacernos esto, por hacerte esto! ¡No te lo mereces, maldita sea! ¡No tú!―Hinata cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a las ropas de su esposo.

―N-no hay nada que podamos hacer, de momento. Pero no nos rendiremos, Naruto-kun. ¿Verdad que no?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pelearé por Shina-chan hasta que no me quede sangre en las venas! ¡Es nuestro hijo!―Hinata asintió, dejándose abrazar y acariciar un poco más por el hombre al que amaba.

Si Sakura quería guerra, guerra es lo que tendría. Porque ella no se rendiría, no tan fácilmente, al menos.

¿Y qué si Shinachiku era hijo biológico de Sakura? ¿Y qué si compartían unos cuantos marcadores genéticos?

Ella lo había querido desde el principio, lo había alimentado, bañado, vestido, cuidado y velado durante todos aquellos años.

Ella y solo ella, Hinata Uzumaki, era la madre de Shinachiku.

Y así se lo demostraría a la Haruno.

Aún si muriera en el intento.

* * *

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?―preguntó Shinachiku, aferrado fuertemente a la mano de su madre. A su lado, Naruto apretó los dientes mientras que Shikamaru suspiró.

―Tú solo haz lo que te digan, Shinachiku, y ya. ―El niño miró para el Nara, apretando el agarre que mantenía sobre la mano de Hinata.

―¿Me… me va a doler?―preguntó, con miedo. Shikamaru abrió la boca para contestarle pero Hinata se le adelantó:

―No, cariño, ya te lo hemos dicho: solo van a meter un bastoncito en tu boca, de esos parecidos a los que usas para limpiarte las orejas, y a mojarlo en un poco de tu saliva. Y ya.

―¿Nada más?

―Nada más.

―¿Lo prometes?―Hinata sonrió, agachándose a su altura y acariciándole el pelo y colocándole bien la ropa que llevaba puesta.

―Lo prometo. ―Shinachiku miró entonces para su padre. Naruto no había dicho ni pío desde que se había levantado esa mañana, ni siquiera jugó con Himawari o les tomó el pelo a él y a su hermano Boruto.

―Papá… ―El rubio mayor sintió el codazo de Shikamaru en sus costillas y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su acostumbrada sonrisa brillaba en su rostro moreno.

―Mamá tiene razón, campeón: no te dolerá y, si te portas bien, después iremos a por algo de ramen. ¿Hay trato?―Los ojos verdes de Shinachiku brillaron ante la mención de su comida favorita.

―¡Trato!―Shikamaru y Hinata rieron al ver cómo padre e hijo se daban la mano de manera solemne, como si ambos estuvieran cerrando el más serio e importante de los acuerdos.

Un hombre con una bata blanca de laboratorio salió a recibirlos, acompañado de la misma mujer que había ido a entregar la orden judicial a su casa el día anterior.

Habían decidido acompañar ambos a Shinachiku, dejando a Himawari con sus abuelos (perdiéndose así un día de guardería) y a Boruto con Ino, quién gustosamente lo llevó al colegio, a él y a Inojin, su propio hijo.

―¿Listos?―Naruto y Hinata adoptaron expresiones serias y asintieron.

Acompañaron al hombre por un largo pasillo hasta lo que parecía una sala de reuniones. El hombre se sentó en una silla e invitó a Shinachiku a hacer lo mismo. Algo reticente, el niño obedeció, más por el suave empujón que le dio su madre en la espalda que porque aquel desconocido se lo indicara.

Vio cómo el desconocido abría un maletín que había a su lado, sobre la mesa, y sacaba un par de guantes de látex que se puso en las manos. Luego sacó un kit pequeño para tomar muestras biológicas y lo abrió, extrayendo un bastoncito, tal y como le había explicado antes su madre, muy parecido a los que utilizaban en casa para limpiarse los oídos, aunque más largo y con la punta redondeada algo más grande y alargada.

―Abre la boca, chico. ―Shinachiku así lo hizo, observando cómo el hombre metía el bastoncito entre sus labios y lo restregaba bien y varias veces contra una de sus mejillas.

Lo sacó y le dijo que ya podía cerrar la boca. Shinachiku lo vio meter el bastoncito en una bolsita de plástico y cerrarla al vacío.

―Listo.

―¿Ya está?

―Ya está.

―Pero… ¿ya? ¿Eso es todo?―El grupo de adultos no pudo evitar reír ante la evidente decepción que tiñó el rostro de Shinachiku. Seguramente el pequeño se había imaginado que sería algo más emocionante y peligroso.

―Ya está, campeón―le dijo su padre, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Hinata se apresuró a ponerse a su otro lado, tomándole también la mano, como si temiera que le arrebataran a su pequeño en ese mismo instante.

―Los resultados estarán en cuarenta y ocho horas. Los mandaré por carta―anunció ahora a los dos abogados allí presentes.

―Bien―se limitó a decir la mujer.

―De acuerdo―asintió Shikamaru, con un cabeceo.

Naruto y Hinata apretaron un poco más el agarre que mantenían en torno a las manos de su hijo.

Ellos bien sabían lo que diría aquella prueba de ADN.

Aunque para ellos no quería decir nada.

No significaba nada.

* * *

―Ha llegado esto de los laboratorios Yakushi. ―Madara cogió el sobre alargado de las manos de su secretaria y la despidió, con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez quedó a solas de nuevo en su despacho giró la silla hasta quedar frente a la ventana y cogió un abrecartas para romper el cierre y abrir el sobre. Sacó un papel doblado en tres de su interior y lo puso frente a su rostro, leyéndolo.

Sonrió con satisfacción y descolgó el teléfono.

―Llama a Sakura Haruno y dile que se reúna conmigo esta tarde en mi despacho. Sin más demora.

―Sí, señor―le contestó su secretaria.

Aquella chica no le había mentido. Ya tenía la prueba clave con la que empezar a trabajar para elaborar un buen argumento a utilizar durante el juicio que seguramente se llevaría a cabo.

―Ah, Sasuke… Sasuke… cómo me voy a divertir viéndote caer…

* * *

Sakura releyó aquella carta por enésima vez, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el interior de su pecho. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiese sido tan sencillo, tan fácil…

Una pequeña llama de esperanza prendió en ella y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír. La sonrisa se le hizo más grande a medida que pasaban los segundos hasta que se convirtió en una risa, en exclamaciones de triunfo y alegría.

Aquel 99.99% de coincidencia entre su ADN y el de su pequeño era la prueba tangible de que sí, tenía un hijo, un precioso niño que era fruto de su seno, de su vientre. Un niño al que, por fin, tenía la oportunidad de conocer, de abrazar, de mimar, de _amar_…

Incapaz de contener por más tiempo su dicha, cogió el móvil y le sacó una foto al documento, enviándoselo posteriormente a sus padres, para que vieran que iba por el buen camino. También se lo mandó a su maestra, con mensaje de agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada hasta el momento.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando acababa de presionar el icono de enviar. Se apresuró a contestar, dado que seguramente era del despacho de su abogado, Madara Uchiha.

―¿Diga?

―Señorita Haruno, le llamo de parte del señor Uchiha. Quiere que se reúna con él esta misma tarde, en cuánto pueda.

―Estaré allí a primera hora.

―De acuerdo. ―Colgó, sintiendo la alegría recorrerla entera. Se llevó las manos al rostro y rio, contenta, feliz.

Al fin podía empezar a vislumbrar la luz en la oscuridad. El final del oscuro túnel por el que había circulado su vida durante los últimos diez años.

Al fin, iba a poder enmendar sus errores y hacer las cosas bien.

Al fin podría, después de muchos desvelos, empezar a pensar en el futuro.

**Fin Capítulo 16**

* * *

**¡Ayyyyyy, que se viene el dramaaaaaaa! Bueno, lo GORDO del drama, ya me entendéis xDDD. Sakura empieza a tener esperanza, Naruto y Hinata con miedo a que su pequeño mundo feliz se desmorone, Shinachiku que intuye que pasa algo malo pero su mente todavía infantil no es capaz de entender el qué y eso le molesta, Karin dispuesta a proteger a su familia con uñas y dientes... ¿Alguien se esperaba la aparición de Orochimaru aunque sea un mero instrumento para conseguir información? Anda, venga, dejadme un review con vuestras ideas o teorías conspiratorias.**

**Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Marys**! ¡Siempre me dejas comentario y eso lo aprecio un montonazo! ¡Gracias mil, guapísima!**

**¿Sabéis lo que me pasó anteayer? Fue graciosísimo: yo aquí subiendo un fanfic que habla sobre el karma y tal, y el otro día me vinieron a timbrar a casa dos señoras testigos de Jehová a dejarme una revista. Me preguntaron si creía en Dios o en algo superior y yo les dije: **

**"Sí, en el karma, porque que Dios exista o no me da EXACTAMENTE igual". **

**Se les quedó cara de WTF? y luego la más joven me dijo: **

**"Nos encontramos mucho con esa respuesta..." **

**Y**** yo pensando: **

**"Bueno, no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que el mundo se va la mierda y que a ese ser superior parece traérsela completamente al pairo".**

**No se lo dije, pero ganas no me faltaron xDDD. Anécdota random pero que me apetecía relataros. Hacía AÑOS que nadie venía por casa a hablarme sobre religión.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**¡YAHOI! Ale, una semana más, aquí os traigo capítulo. Esta semana ya dan las vacaciones y... por un lado quiero (no madrugar durante dos o tres semenas ¡BIEN!) pero por otro no (las navidades me dan una pereza loca... tanto bombo y platillo pa cuatro gatos que somos, y luego aguanta el mal humor de los demás porque se supone que son fechas especiales y hay que hacer comida especial y poner la vajilla buena pero también hay que cocinar y limpiar y recoger todo después y eso no gusta y refunfuñamos y nos enfadamos porque no somos ricas para tener personal doméstico que lo haga por nosotras... todos los años igual... QUÉ PEREZA, POR DIOS).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Observaba para los documentos que le acababan de llegar a su despacho. Después de pasar unos días horribles, tanto él como Hinata, al fin había llegado el gran golpe final. Lo había esperado, había sabido que solo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello llegase a sus manos, por eso había dado orden a Sasuke y a Shikamaru de que cualquier documento legal referente al problema que representaba Sakura le fuese remitido directamente a la dirección de su despacho.

―Tienes mala cara―le dijo su socio, Gaara, entrando en su despacho. Naruto levantó la vista un momento para luego volver a fijarla en los malditos papeles que le estaban trayendo por el camino de la amargura―. ¿Las cosas no van bien?

―No, nada va bien―contestó, apretando los dientes.

―¿Es por… Shinachiku?―preguntó Gaara, con mucho tacto, sabedor de que cualquier palabra mal dicha podría desatar la furia de su amigo. Naruto suspiró y asintió―. Lo siento, Naruto, de verdad. Hinata y tú no os merecéis nada de esto.

―Te agradezco tus palabras. En serio.

―Si hay algo que pueda… ―Naruto negó con la cabeza, cogiendo los papeles y guardándolos en un cajón de su despacho del que no pensaba volver a sacarlos.

Si Sakura creía que le iban a ser las cosas tan fáciles, ya podía esperar sentada, porque él lucharía, pelearía con uñas dientes, y no estaba solo. Hinata tampoco dejaría que les arrebataran a uno de sus hijos. ¿Es que Sakura no se daba cuenta de que separar a un niño de su entorno, de su familia, de la única seguridad que había conocido, podía ser contraproducente?

Podría causarle un daño psicológico y emocional enorme, podría sentar la base para futuros problemas de desarrollo social y cognitivo… y sí, todo eso lo sabía porque se lo había dicho Jūgo, uno de los amigos de Sasuke y de su prima, que había acabado haciéndose psicólogo porque él mismo había sufrido problemas psicológicos durante su infancia y adolescencia.

Él era uno de los expertos a los que Sasuke y Shikamaru habían ido a consultar y a pedir consejo, uno de los tantos que se prestaría de buen grado a declarar en el juicio por la custodia de Shinachiku que seguramente se celebraría.

Sasuke le había dicho que el abogado que había contratado Sakura, Madara Uchiha, un pariente paterno del azabache, era un tiburón cuando estaba ante un juez. Era malditamente bueno en su trabajo y no solía dejar títere con cabeza. Golpeaba allí dónde más dolía, retorcía la verdad hasta hacerla suya, hasta que solo su versión fuese la más creíble y aceptable, y tergiversaba los hechos a su conveniencia.

Y lo hacía _demasiado_ bien, al parecer.

―¿Naruto?―Pestañeó, saliendo de su ensoñación.

Vio que Gaara lo estaba mirando, preocupado. Intentó sonreír aunque sin conseguirlo del todo.

―Perdona. ¿Qué decías?―Gaara suspiró.

―Decía que el ayuntamiento quiere que repasemos una vez más las estipulaciones para los nuevos edificios del norte y que nos aseguremos así de que cumplen con la normativa establecida. La señora Nanami nos ha pedido si nos podíamos pasar esta semana por su casa de Okinawa, para comprobar que los obreros lo estén haciendo todo según lo previsto y a su gusto. Y la señorita Kaname no para de cambiar de idea con respecto a la reforma que nos solicitó y el pobre Konohamaru ya no sabe qué hacer para contentarla. Es más: la señorita Kaname ha pedido que la próxima vez vayas tú a hablar con ella. Creo que le gustas. ―Naruto gruñó, frotándose las sienes.

―Y también tengo que terminar el proyecto para la Asociación de Museos, preparar la próxima feria de empleo, la conferencia en la universidad… ―musitó, haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que tenía pendiente.

―Puedo-

―No―lo cortó Naruto―. Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente, llevas varias semanas encargándote de lo mío y lo tuyo y no puede ser. Temari me matará como acabes en el hospital por agotamiento. ―Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa―. Además, necesito tener la mente ocupada en algo, distraerme de todo lo malo… ―Gaara asintió.

―Entiendo. Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya puedo dejar de revisar tu agenda? Te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz. ¿Cómo haces para tratar con la gente? Es horrible. ―Naruto sonrió, relajándose un tanto; Gaara era conocido precisamente por no ser muy ducho en el arte de hacer amigos. No sabía comportarse muy bien en situaciones sociales dónde debía primar la cordialidad, el pelirrojo era más bien serio y seco, no le gustaba dar vueltas a las cosas y solía ser directo. En muchas cosas, le recordaba a Sasuke, por eso, tal vez, ambos se llevaban bien. Había sido así desde que Naruto los presentara hacía ya casi once años.

―Manos a la obra, pues. Me pasaré primero por los edificios del norte para ver que todo esté en orden y repasaré una vez más todo con el aparejador y el capataz. Me llevaré a Konohamaru conmigo.

―Bien. Yo adelantaré todo lo que pueda del proyecto que nos solicitó Itachi Uchiha, la de la ampliación de la planta de fabricación de su empresa. Creo que lo quiere para finales de mes, como muy tarde.

―Itachi no es tan inflexible como su padre. No te fuerces si ves que no avanzas o que no se puede hacer todo lo que el viejo Uchiha quiere, háblalo con él. Itachi mismo se encargará de hacer entrar en razón a su padre. ―Gaara cabeceó.

―Bien. Es un alivio que me lo hayas dicho. Porque ya me he topado con un par de obstáculos en el diseño respecto a las especificaciones que requieren… ―Naruto sonrió, mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

―Te dejo al mando aquí, entonces. ¡Konahamaru, levanta el culo de esa silla! ¡Te vienes conmigo!―Ante el grito de su jefe, el delgado castaño pegó un brinco en su silla y se apresuró a recoger la agenda, la tablet, el abrigo, el móvil y a seguir al rubio hacia los ascensores casi a la carrera.

―¡Ya voy, jefe!―Gaara sonrió mientras veía a senpai y kouhai desaparecer tras la puerta de uno de los ascensores.

Luego suspiró, dirigiéndose a su propio despacho y recogiendo los recados que le habían dejado con su secretaria en su breve ausencia.

* * *

―Como suponíamos, han denegado nuestra… petición cordial y amistosa. ―Sakura se removió, incómoda, ante la sonrisa de pura y malvada satisfacción que tenía Madara Uchiha pintada en su níveo rostro―. No sé porqué se empeñó en intentarlo por las buenas, señorita Haruno, usted misma me ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que el padre de su… hijo, no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente. ―Sakura tragó saliva.

―Quería… quería tender una mano, ver que yo tampoco deseo nada de esto…

―Un juicio suele ser la mejor solución en situaciones como esta, se lo digo por propia experiencia. Los padres nunca logran ponerse de acuerdo porque, cuando se llega a una petición de custodia, los niños suelen ser o bien una moneda de cambio o bien una forma de vengarse de la otra parte. ―La crudeza de sus palabras hizo que a Sakura le entraran náuseas. Tuvo que apretarse el estómago como conteniéndose de vomitar allí mismo.

Y precisamente esas palabras le sentaron tan mal porque, por desgracia, encerraban en ellas la triste y dura realidad.

―Yo… yo n-no quiero usar a Shinachiku para nada de eso. ¡Es un niño y es mi hijo, por Dios!―Madara se limitó a ampliar su asquerosa sonrisa. La indignación y el enfado de Sakura parecían divertirlo más que molestarlo.

―Me importa un bledo lo que quiera hacer con el niño una vez lo tenga en su poder, señorita Haruno. Yo me limito a ganar casos siempre y cuando se me pague lo que pido. Lo que haga o deje de hacer después, es cosa suya. ―Sakura enmudeció, desviando la vista a la pared que tenía al lado. Intentó concentrarse en alguno de los cuadros que teñían las paredes, la mayoría grabados y dibujos del mismo Madara.

Aquellos retratos, adivinó, debían de ser de juicios en los que él había ejercido como abogado. El artista debía de ser realmente bueno, porque había conseguido captar a la perfección los gestos y las muecas del que era su representante legal… al menos por el momento. Aún rogaba porque le saliera algo mejor. No le agradaba Madara Uchiha.

Para nada.

* * *

―¿Estáis seguros de querer hacer esto?―preguntó Kushina, arreglándole la corbata a su hijo. Naruto se apartó de su madre en cuanto esta terminó y asintió, decidido.

―No voy a dejar que me lo quite, mamá, que nos lo quite―dijo, refiriéndose a Hinata, quién estaba recibiendo ánimos de su propia familia. Kushina asintió.

―Eso lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que… de que estás haciendo lo que crees mejor.

―No nos ha dejado otra opción.

―Naruto. ―La voz de Shikamaru lo hizo girarse―. Ya nos llaman. ―Respirando hondo, el rubio caminó hacia la puerta, dónde se encontró con Hinata. Shinachiku iba de la mano de Minato y de Hiashi. Boruto y Himawari habían quedado al cuidado de Hanabi, quién había rehusado venir porque, si veía a Sakura, "no podré contenerme y me lanzaré a arrancarle todo ese pelo rosa que seguro no es natural". Palabras textuales de su cuñada.

Habían pasado dos semanas después de que los papeles con la petición de custodia compartida fuese denegada por parte de Naruto y de Hinata. El matrimonio Uzumaki no quería ni oír hablar de dejar a Shinachiku tener ningún tipo de relación con Sakura, no de momento, al menos. El día de mañana, en cuánto fuese un poco mayor, y si realmente él quisiera saber sobre su madre biológica, entonces no tendrían más remedio que dejarle, porque al fin y al cabo ya sería suya la decisión, no de ellos. Pero mientras fuese un niño indefenso era su deber, como sus padres, protegerlo de todo mal que hubiese en el mundo. Y Sakura era parte de ese mal.

Cogidos de la mano, Naruto y Hinata anduvieron hasta una de las dos mesas que había delante del estrado dónde se sentaba el juez. Sasuke ya los esperaba allí, de pie ante una de las sillas, con varios papeles ante él. Shikamaru y él cruzaron miradas antes de ponerse cada uno al lado de la pareja, flanqueándolos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio a sus padres y a su suegro sentarse en la segunda fila, con Shinachiku entre Kushina y Hiashi. Se le aflojó un tanto el nudo que tenía en el estómago al ver a su pequeño sonreír ante todos los mimos que estaba recibiendo de sus tres abuelos. Sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Hinata apretar la suya y le devolvió el agarre, volviéndose para sonreírle.

―Todo irá bien, Hinata-chan―le susurró. Hinata le sonrió a su vez, nerviosa.

―L-lo sé. ―Su tartamudeo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Hacía años que no la oía balbucear. Aquello era señal de que estaba muy nerviosa, y asustada. Pero no tenía nada que temer. Él estaba allí, él podía ser valiente por los dos, si hiciese falta.

―Oh, Dios mío… ―aquel susurro estrangulado que sonó como un grito en medio de la silenciosa sala hizo a todos los presentes girarse en dirección a la entrada de la sala.

Se le secó la boca al ver no solo a Sakura y al desgraciado de su abogado, sino también a otros dos adultos, a un hombre y a una mujer, ambos casi de la misma edad que sus propios padres, si cabe un poco más mayores. La mujer era rubia con algunos mechones más oscuros que otros, señal de que, seguramente, llevaba las canas teñidas. El hombre, sin embargo, tenía el cabello de un peculiar tono rosado, aunque salpicado de gris en algunas zonas y con alguna que otra calva incipiente.

Naruto los reconoció al instante, al igual que los demás: Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno. Los padres de Sakura.

Clavó la mirada en la que fuera su novia en la adolescencia, casi traspasándola por causa de la intensidad con que lo hacía. La muy desgraciada… ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! La vio rehuir sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula.

―Naruto-kun… ―Pudo percibir el miedo en la voz de Hinata; Shinachiku se había quedado mirando para los recién llegados, con la curiosidad infantil reflejándose en su redonda y sonrosada carita. Sus ojos verdes pasaban de uno a otro.

―Abu―llamó, tirando de la falda del vestido de su abuela―. Ese señor tiene el pelo rosa…

―No mires, Shina-chan, que es de mala educación. Y tampoco señales. ―Tanto los ojos verdes de Mebuki como los castaños de Kizashi estaban cristalinos, con lágrimas no derramadas. Mebuki no pudo evitar sollozar y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, tapándosela y haciendo fuerza para que su cuerpo no se sacudiera al mismo ritmo que la pena que la asolaba empujaba hacia fuera, queriendo manifestarse.

―Ese… él es…

―Mamá… papá… ―Sakura los tomó a cada uno de un brazo, clavándoles las uñas y empujándolos, para que se movieran. Se habían convertido en el centro de atención y todo el mundo los estaba mirando, observándolos, escrutándolos, analizándolos, juzgándolos, culpándolos.

Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo para intentar calmarse. Sentía enfado. Sus padres no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Ellos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Shinachiku, no hasta hace un par de meses, al menos. Recordar aquella noche en la que se tuvo que armar de valor para al fin contarles todo a sus progenitores para sincerarse al cien por cien con ellos hizo que a Sakura le dieran ganas de echarse a llorar a ella también.

Había habido gritos, reproches… de todo. Pero Sakura en ningún momento los había culpado ni se había enfadado con ellos. Sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido. Su desprecio, su desconfianza, todo se lo merecía. Por eso es que les estaba tan agradecida porque, a pesar de todo, ni Mebuki ni Kizashi, como sus padres que eran, la habían odiado o expulsado de su vida.

Habían tardado en comprender, pero al fin lo habían hecho, quizá resignados, quizá entendiendo que, en parte, había sido culpa de ellos lo que había ocurrido con su nieto hasta ahora desconocido. Pero sobre todo, pensó Sakura, porque no querían perderse la oportunidad de conocer al niño, y ahí, la única manera, era peleando junto a su hija, como una familia.

―Qué conmovedor, todos reunidos en amor y compañía. ―Madara Uchiha hizo su entrada lo más dramática y teatralmente que pudo. Sasuke se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras su tío andaba con paso firme y seguro hasta la mesa que había al otro extremo de dónde estaban ellos―. Vaya, pequeño Sasuke, cuánto tiempo. ¿Debería decir que me alegro de verte?―Sasuke no contestó, ni siquiera se inmutó. Madara soltó una risotada mientras ponía su maletín encima de la mesa y lo abría, empezando a sacar papeles.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, Sakura consiguió dejar a sus padres sentados en un banco de la primera fila, justo detrás de dónde iba a estar ella. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no echar a correr como loca hacia Shinachiku, para no estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho, para no besar y acariciar sus cabellos dorados al tiempo que los empapaba con sus abundantes lágrimas.

―Compostura, señorita Haruno. Recuerde: no se muestre débil, o ellos―Madara señaló a los dos abogados que representaban al matrimonio Uzumaki―se la comerán viva. ―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió, volviendo la vista al rente.

Había escogido para ponerse ese día un pantalón de punto y una blusa sencilla junto con un jersey de entretiempo. Era un atuendo simple pero que le sentaba muy bien. Daba la imagen de una madre normal y corriente, de una mujer como cualquier otra, sin más pretensión que la de querer y cuidar a su hijo.

Por su parte, se fijó en que Naruto se había vestido con un traje azul marino a juego con sus ojos, mientras que Hinata llevaba un sencillo vestido azul pálido de manga corta. No llevaba más joyas que su anillo de casada y unos pendientes de perlas en las orejas. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran a la misma alianza que adornaba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Naruto.

¿Y si ella se hubiese quedado? ¿Tal vez sería la señora Uzumaki en lugar de Hinata? ¿Habría aceptado casarse con Naruto? ¿Se lo habría pedido él? ¿Habrían tenido más hijos aparte de Shinachiku?

Aquellas preguntas no habían parado de torturarla desde que había vuelto a Konoha. Era como un castigo que se había autoimpuesto a sí misma. Soñar con la vida que podría haber tenido al lado de un niño y un esposo maravillosos. Estaba segura de que junto a Naruto jamás se habría sentido sola, jamás habría tenido que superar los malos tragos por su cuenta y riesgo. Él la habría apoyado, la habría sostenido, la habría… _amado_.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Era peligroso que empezara a pensar de aquella forma. Ella solo quería tener la oportunidad de conocer y de establecer una relación madre-hijo con Shinachiku, con su pequeño. Nada más que eso.

No había ido allí a romper matrimonios ni a deshacer familias. Bastante tenía ya con lo que tenía como para complicar aún más las cosas.

―En pie. ―La voz de uno de los guarda jurados los hizo a todos erguirse y mirar hacia las puertas que había en la pared del fondo, por dónde entró una mujer de mediana edad de aspecto severo. Madara frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

Tras presentarse, la magistrada tomó asiento y dio comienzo a la vista. Se puso unas gafas de montura metálica y leyó el expediente que alguien había dejado encima de su mesa.

―Caso número 1877453. Haruno contra Uzumaki en relación a una solicitud de custodia compartida… ―La jueza tuvo el tacto de no seguir leyendo. Miró a la pequeña concurrencia. La puerta de entrada se abrió en ese momento y ella torció los labios, pero deshizo la mueca al ver que se trataba del dibujante. Con una disculpa, el hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos del medio y sacó sus materiales de dibujo.

Era Sai, quién le sonrió a Hinata cuando ella se atrevió a girarse unos segundos para verlo. Su amigo de la universidad había solicitado estar allí precisamente ese día para darle ánimos con su presencia, y Hinata se sintió un poquitín mejor tras verlo. No estaba sola, se dijo, Naruto y ella no estaban solos. Tenían un montón de gente a su alrededor que los apoyaba.

―Señorita Haruno―empezó la jueza, dirigiéndose directamente a Sakura.

―¿Sí, su señoría?

―He tenido el… placer, por así decirlo, de leer su petición y todo su caso, de cabo a rabo. No solo su parte, sino también la de los señores Uzumaki, de parte de sus abogados, obviamente… ―Sakura tragó saliva y sintió la ansiedad disparársele. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas e inspiró lentamente, haciendo ejercicios de respiración. No podía tomar una de sus pastillas en ese momento, no en ese momento―… y debo decir que es algo… peculiar, por no decir inusual. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué ahora? Después de… tanto tiempo. ―Sakura volvió a tragar saliva, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su mente para responder.

―Señoría, yo… sé que no… no tengo excusa… para lo que hice, sé que quizá… quizá no tenga… es decir… quizá sea demasiado atrevido de mi parte llegar ahora a… a esto, pero me di cuenta de que los últimos diez años, aunque no se puedan borrar, han sido un error. Debí… debí estar aquí y no… no hacer lo que hice. Tan solo puedo decir en mi defensa que me arrepiento y que estoy… estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien…

―Si me permite, señoría―interrumpió Madara a su clienta; la jueza asintió, dándole su permiso para hablar―, mi clienta, la señorita Haruno, no pide nada extraordinario ni fuera de lo común, tan solo quiere que le dejen ejercer su derecho legal, legítimo, a ver a su hijo. El derecho que a cualquier madre se le concede por naturaleza una vez da a luz. ―Naruto resopló, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

―¿Tiene algo qué decir, señor Uzumaki?―dijo la jueza. Naruto respiró hondo y miró a la magistrada.

―Lo tengo, señoría.

―Adelante. ―Naruto miró brevemente para Sakura y la dureza de su mirada la hizo encogerse. Era como si algún ente maligno se hubiese apropiado del cuerpo de su antiguo mejor amigo, porque, hasta ese momento, ella creía incapaz a Naruto de sentir odio o aversión hacia nadie.

―Esa… mujer―escupió, como si le costase un mundo decir esa palabra referida a ella; Sakura sintió a sus padres tensarse tras ella―no tiene ningún derecho sobre nada. Se fue, abandonó a su bebé… a nuestro hijo, y solo Dios sabe lo que habría sido de mi pequeño si yo no hubiese estado ahí para él. Mi esposa y yo―tomó de la mano a Hinata y la elevó un poco, como para que no quedase inequívoco del vínculo que compartían la luz incidió sobre sus alianzas, haciéndolas destellar―hemos sido los padres de Shinachiku. Durante estos diez años, a nuestro hijo no le ha faltado de nada, ni ropa, ni comida, ni un techo ni, lo más importante: cariño, especialmente maternal. ―Cada palabra fue como un bofetón para Sakura.

―Si nosotros hubiésemos sabido… ―habló Mebuki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando para Shinachiku, quién ahora observaba todo con confusión. ¿Por qué hablaban de él? ¿Quién era toda esa gente? ¿Por qué parecía como si su padre y su madre se estuvieran defendiendo de algo?

―Pero no lo sabían―dijo Naruto, sin dejar traslucir la más mínima emoción en dicha frase.

―Naruto, de verdad, nosotros… él es-

―Termina esa frase, Kizashi, y te arranco la cabeza'ttebane―espetó Kushina, dejando a Shinachiku en brazos de Hiashi y levantándose de su asiento. Su marido se levantó también, sujetándola por los brazos. La melena pelirroja de la Uzumaki estaba levantada, como erizada, de una forma muy peculiar que ocurría solo cuando Kushina estaba realmente furiosa por algo.

―¡Orden, orden en la sala!

―Kushina… ―Con un bufido, Kusihna se sentó nuevamente y atrajo de nuevo a Shinachiku hacia su regazo. El niño se acurrucó contra su abuela mientras apretaba la mano de su abuelo Hiashi con la suya. Su abuelo Minato le sonrió tranquilizadoramente desde el otro lado y él le devolvió el gesto, relajándose.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba segura de que su papá lo arreglaría. Porque su papá era realmente bueno arreglando cosas y construyéndolas, también.

―No vuelvan a hablar sin permiso, o los expulso a todos de la sala. ―Todos los presentes asintieron―. Bien, así me gusta. Ahora, volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa… ¿Tienen algo que decir o que aportar los abogados, algo nuevo?

―Señoría, me gustaría recalcar un par de puntos, si se me permite. ―La magistrada suspiró.

―Adelante, letrado. ―Madara sacó un par de papeles de su maletín y se aproximó al estrado, dejándolo frente a la jueza.

―Me gustaría recordar que aquí no hay trampa ni cartón. Mi clienta _es_ la madre… de ese niño―añadió tras una pausa―, ahí está la prueba que lo corrobora. Y, por otro lado, quería recordar que los señores Uzumaki, durante los últimos diez años, han incurrido en un delito casi de… apropiación indebida. ―La jueza alzó las cejas, Hinata jadeó, Naruto se puso rojo a causa de la ira que sentía, Sasuke se limitó a clavar una mirada fría como el hielo tanto en Sakura como en su pariente y Shikamaru pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno, pensando, analizando, buscando una estrategia favorable a su causa.

―¿Q-qué?―musitó Hinata, en un hilo de voz.

―¡¿Cómo se atre-

―¡Naruto!―La advertencia de Shikamaru hizo al rubio morderse la lengua. Se dejó caer sobre su silla, haciéndola chirriar. Atrajo a Hinata hacia sí y la abrazó con un brazo, mientras besaba su cabeza y hundía el rostro en su pelo. Hinata se aferró a su camisa, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

Detrás, Shinachiku sintió la angustia retorcerle el estómago. Quiso levantarse y correr junto a sus padres, quiso darles un beso y consolarlos, de la misma manera en que ellos lo hacían con él cuando tenía una pesadilla o se entristecía o se enfadaba por algo.

Su mamá estaba llorando y a él no le gustaba que su mamá llorara. Su mamá era buena, cariñosa y siempre sonreía. Era la mejor mamá del mundo y no era justo que nadie la pusiese triste, su mamá merecía estar siempre contenta.

―Mamá…

―Mamá está bien, Shinachiku―le dijo Hiashi, serio, acariciando el pelo del pequeño. Shinachiku lo miró con suspicacia.

―¿Y por qué llora, entonces?

―Porque… porque está malita―improvisó el adulto―. Le duele el pecho y por eso llora.

―Oh. ―Shinachiku pareció aliviado al oír aquello. Eso tenía sentido. Él también lloraba cuando se daba un golpe o se caía y le dolía mucho la herida.

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría entre el reducido público, Madara seguía hablando:

―El pequeño ha estado los últimos diez años viviendo una mentira, creyendo que una impostora es su madre, cuando la realidad es otra. Su madre, su señoría, es mi clienta, aquella mujer de allí―se dio la vuelta brevemente para señalar hacia Sakura―, no la señora Uzumaki…

―¡Eso no- ―Nuevamente, Naruto fue acallado por Shikamaru, que le pellizcó un brazo. El Uzumaki fulminó a su amigo y abogado con la mirada pero apretó los dientes. Aquello estaba siendo un infierno.

Un puto y jodido infierno.

―… Y por ello solicitamos, se señoría, que usted, en el marco de la legalidad, haga justicia para que así una madre pueda reencontrarse con su hijo y poder ejercer sus derechos fundamentales como tal.

―Será cabrón―murmuró Naruto.

―Coincido―murmuró Sasuke en respuesta. Shikamaru suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Cruzó una mirada con Sasuke y ambos pelinegros asintieron.

Ahora era su turno. Y se asegurarían de no dejar que la jueza se dejara manipular por las retorcidas palabras de Madara.

―Señoría―habló Sasuke, en tono firme, llamando su atención. La magistrada se volvió a mirarlo.

―¿Sí, señor Uchiha?

―Nadie aquí niega la veracidad de que la señorita Haruno sea la madre del niño, eso ya ha quedado patente que es así con la prueba de ADN que tiene usted en sus manos. ―La jueza asintió―. Pero lo que sí negamos es que la señorita Haruno tenga derecho alguno a ejercer ese rol para con el pequeño. Una madre es mucho más que una mujer que comparte material genético con un bebé, es mucho más que una mujer que gesta un niño y simplemente lo da a luz luego. Una madre es alguien que cuida, que vela, que protege, que educa… que ama. ―Aquella última palabra hizo a Sakura cerrar los ojos, sintiendo una daga enterrarse en su corazón de forma lenta y dolorosa―. Y la señorita Haruno, si es que no estoy equivocado, no ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas durante los últimos diez años. Aquí tengo una declaración firmada de varias enfermeras del hospital en los que la señorita Haruno dio a luz… ―Sasuke le pasó unos papeles a Shikamaru, quién se apresuró a llevárselos a la jueza―… en la que todas aseguran que la señorita Haruno renunció a su hijo. Pidió el alta voluntaria, desapareció del centro y nunca más volvió. Tan solo mi cliente, el señor Uzumaki, y sus padres, el señor Namikaze y la señora Uzumaki, eran los que iba a visitar al niño hasta que lo dieron de alta, tras el tiempo estipulado de tres días tras el nacimiento…

―Además, señoría―dijo ahora Shikamaru, sacando otro papel―, aquí le presento la declaración del pediatra del niño, en la que consta que el pequeño ha ido siempre acompañado a las revisiones bien por su padre, el señor Uzumaki, bien por su esposa, a la que el infante considera su madre, la señora Uzumaki, Hyūga de soltera.

―Por todo ello, su señoría, nuestra petición es que se le deniegue la custodia compartida a la señorita Haruno y se le retire la patria potestad del niño, dado que no ha ejercido su papel de madre durante los últimos diez años y no vemos la necesidad de que empiece ahora, cuando el pequeño ya tiene una familia, un entorno seguro en el que vivir y desarrollarse como persona.

―¡NO!―no pudo evitar chillar Sakura―. ¡No, no podéis! ¡Naruto, por favor, te lo pido!―rogó, levantándose, con sus ojos jades llenos de lágrimas―. ¡Te lo ruego!

―¡Orden, orden y silencio! ¡Letrado, controle a su clienta!―Con gesto crispado, Madara tomó a Sakura del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en su silla. La jueza suspiró―. Bien, he oído las peticiones y argumentos de ambas partes, así que creo que tengo mucho en lo que pensar y que revisar. Así que la concluiremos aquí esta vista previa y continuaremos la semana que viene, el miércoles a esta misma hora. Procuren ser puntuales. Se levanta la sesión.

Uno a uno, todos se levantaron, se inclinaron para despedir a la jueza y, una vez esta salió de la sala, empezaron a moverse ellos también, hacia la salida.

Naruto y Hinata en ningún momento miraron para Sakura, ni se detuvieron siquiera a charlar fuera o intercambiar impresiones con sus familiares y amigos.

Tan solo cogieron a Shinachiku y se apresuraron a irse de allí cuanto antes.

Sakura los vio marcharse a los tres juntos. Shinachiku iba en el medio de los dos adultos, riendo, cogido de sus manos. En un momento dado, mientras llegaban a los ascensores. Shinachiku dijo algo y, riendo, el rubio y la peliazul lo levantaron, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Shinachiku dio un grito de alegría y se balanceó unos segundos en el aire, antes de que sus pies cayeran nuevamente al suelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar llorar al ver aquello, y tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus manos para que nadie viera lo patética que parecía en esos momentos.

La culpa la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Por mucho arrepentimiento que mostrase, nunca sería suficiente.

Nunca.

**Fin Capítulo 17**

* * *

**Lo sé, sé que todos querréis matarme ahora mismo... Creedme, yo misma volví a sentir escalofríos a medida que iba leyendo del capítulo nuevamente para editarlo y subirlo xD.**

**Esto era necesario. En algún momento teníamos que llegar a esto y... henos aquí. Por cierto... no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo son los juicios, ni en mi país ni en ningún otro. Nunca he tenido que pasar por un juzgado (gracias al cielo...) y aunque alguien cercano a mí sí trabajó durante muchos años en los mismos como funcionario y tengo una cuñada abogada, un concuñado procurador y la madre de una compañera de mi hijo mayor es fiscal no tengo la suficiente confianza con ellos como para pedirles que me describan cómo se desarrolla un juicio, más que nada porque tendría que dar explicaciones del por qué lo quiero saber y no me apetece.**

**Fanfiction es una parte de mi vida muy privada que me reservo para mí. Tan solo mi novio sabe que escribo y publico cosas, pero no se mete en ello (ni siquiera lee lo que subo porque a)no tiene tiempo y b)le da un poco igual en lo que gaste mi tiempo libre mientras no sea en cosas ilegales o perjudiciales para mi salud o la de los niños xD).**

**As que: pido disculpas si me lee algún abogado(a)/procurador(a)/fiscal/juez(a)/taquígrafo(a)/funcionario(a) de justicia. Sobre todo, me he basado en los juicios que muchas veces aparecen en las series o películas estadounidenses. Soy consciente, por ejemplo, de que en España, Inglaterra y Francia, los abogados, jueces, fiscales y procuradores llevan toga (y en algunos países incluso peluca) durante los juicios. **

**Que en España los abogados, fiscales y jueces no se levantan de la mesa para hacer los alegatos o las preguntas a los testigos y que estos no suben a un estrado, sino que les ponen una mísera silla en medio de la sala con un micrófono delante y ya (así de cutres somos, sí; hasta para aplicar las leyes).**

**Ah, y que no tenemos jurados populares (ahora estamos empezando... pero tan solo en ciertos casos), todo depende de la decisión del juez de turno (y, por desgracia, de lo que este piense u opine o de la ideología que tenga. Muchas veces se pasan la ley por donde yo me sé y hacen lo que les da la realísima gana, en la medida de que la Constitución y el derecho se lo permitan).**

**No estoy diciendo que todos los jueces sean así, en donde yo vivo tenemos a un par que son muy buenos en lo que hacen y que además no permiten gilipolleces en sus juicios o que sí tienen en cuenta lo que las partes tienen que decir. **

**En fin, eso, que me gusta que sepáis de donde saco las ideas para mis historias. De la vida real, pura y dura xD.**

**(Y perdonad por lo largo de la nota, siempre acabo yéndome por las ramas u.u).**

**Después de este testamento sin sentido... ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys**, a **Paz**, a **Palo **y a **Lila**! ¡Gracias mil por vuestros preciosos comentarios! ¡No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen, de verdad! ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**¡YAHOI! ¡Lo prometido es deudaaaaaaaa!**

**Hoy, 25 de diciembre, día de Navidad, ¡os traigo mi regalo de Papá Noel para vosotros! ¡Espero que lo estéis pasando genial en estas fiestas y que hayáis tenido muchos regalos! ¡Que yo sé que habéis sido muy, muy, pero que muy bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

―Esa perra malnacida… ―susurró Karin, ayudando a Hinata a llevar los platos a la mesa. Hinata miró hacia las puertas que daban al jardín, asegurándose de que ninguno de los niños había oído las malas palabras de la pelirroja―. Cómo me la cruce por delante…

―Eso no haría ningún bien―dijo Hinata, con total calma, colocando los platos, los vasos, las servilletas y los cubiertos encima de la mesa. Karin resopló, mientras iba pasándole las cosas.

―Eres demasiado buena y paciente, Hina, yo de ti, ya le habría arrancado el pelo, las uñas y roto esa nariz que seguramente sea operada. ―Una sonrisa divertida asomó a los labios de la peliazul.

―Sarada tiene suerte de que tú seas su madre. ―Una sonrisa orgullosa tiñó ahora el rostro de la Uzumaki.

―El único problema es que se parece demasiado a su padre.

―Pero a Sasuke-kun se le cae la baba con ella así que, en ese aspecto, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

―En eso tienes razón. ―Karin sonrió―. A veces la consiente demasiado, aunque los dos son igual de fríos y parcos de palabras. Nunca los verás abrazarse en público, por ejemplo, algo que creo que a Sarada le está empezando a fastidiar, porque incluso el monas de Sai se muestra cariñoso con Inojin delante de los demás.

―Bueno, Sarada-chan es una niña aún, es lógico que quiera que su padre la achuche y le dé mimos.

―Y el inútil de mi primo no ayuda, porque se pasa el día babeando sobre Hima. ―Hinata soltó una risita, siguiendo la mirada de la prima de su marido, fija en dónde Naruto estaba cogiendo a Himawari a caballito, trotando por todo el césped del jardín, imitando los relinchos de aquellos nobles animales. La niña reía, feliz, aferrada a los cortos cabellos de su padre.

No muy lejos de Naruto, Sai hacía lo mismo con Inojin, mientras Ino los perseguía móvil en mano, sacando todas las fotos que podía. Kushina y Minato hacían lo propio con sus nietos, alternándose entre su hijo y Himawari y Boruto y Shinachiku, quienes jugaban al béisbol junto con Shikadai, el hijo de Shikamaru y de Temari. Aunque el pequeño Nara parecía más bien aburrido, con el guante puesto y observando el cielo, con sus ojos verdes absortos en las nubes.

Kiba y Shino, sus mejores amigos, se habían unido también al juego, haciendo Shino de árbitro y Kiba de receptor. El enorme perro de Kiba, Akamaru, el cual el pobre ya iba muy mayor, descansaba tumbado lánguidamente bajo la sombra que proporcionaba el tejado de la casa. De vez en cuando alguno de los niños iba hacia él para darle un mimo, que el pacífico can recompensaba con un lametón y una leve agitación de su cola. Todos sabían que al pobrecito no le quedaba poco tiempo de estancia en el mundo de los vivos, pero se cuidaban muy mucho de decir o insinuar algo en presencia de Kiba, quién era extremadamente sensible en todo lo referente a su querida mascota y su acercamiento inminente a la finalización de su larga vida perruna.

Un poco más allá, Temari le gritaba, puño en alto, intentando infundir un poco de ánimo y ganas en su flojo y vago hijo.

Era increíble la suerte que habían tenido con su grupo de amigos. A pesar de los años, todos se habían mantenido unidos, haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener el contacto y por reunirse de cuando en cuando.

El timbre sonó y Hinata fue a abrir, dejando a Karin terminando de poner la mesa. En el umbral estaban Chōji y su esposa, Karui, una alta pelirroja a la que el Akimichi había conocido mientras estudiaba en la escuela de cocina. Nadie sabía cómo, pero habían acabado enamorándose y ahora, casados y felices, disfrutaban también de su hija.

―Hola, chicos. ¡Vaya, Chōchō, cómo has crecido!―La niña sonrió ampliamente, dejando que la señora Uzumaki la abrazara.

―Sentimos la tardanza, Hinata. ―La aludida negó.

―No os preocupéis por eso. Los demás están en el jardín y la comida todavía no está lista, así que llegáis a tiempo. Y tampoco sois los últimos. Faltan Gaara-kun y Shion.

―¿Ves? Te dije que no había tanta prisa. ―Por toda respuesta, Karui fulminó a su marido con la mirada, haciendo a Chōji sonreír, nervioso. Hinata sonrió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Acompañó a Chōji hasta el jardín, dónde pronto Chōchō se unió a Sarada, su mejor amiga, consiguiendo que la pequeña Uchiha se integrara en los juegos de los demás.

―Gracias a Dios, ya estaba a punto de llamar al ejército―bromeó Karin al ver a Karui―. Es increíble lo bien que se compenetran esas dos.

―No deberías alegrarte. ¿Sabes el peligro que tienen la inteligencia de tu hija y la imaginación de la mía combinadas? Tiemblo tan solo de pensar en el día de mañana. ―Karin y Hinata rieron.

―Toma, Hina, he traído esto. ―Hinata cogió la cajita seguramente llena de dulces que su amiga había traído, y la puso junto a las demás, encima de la isla de la cocina.

―Gracias, de verdad. No tenías que haberte molestado―dijo, amable. Karui sonrió, uniéndose a sus amigas en la preparación de la mesa y la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos el timbre sonó de nuevo y ella volvió a abrir. Eran los últimos invitados que faltaban, Gaara y Shion.

―¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya llegó la alegría de la fiesta!―Gaara alzó una ceja mientras que Hinata reía, cogiendo de manos de la rubia una botella de vino.

―Gracias por venir.

―¿Somos los últimos?―preguntó el pelirrojo, colgando su abrigo en el armario de la entrada con ayuda de la anfitriona.

―Sí, pero no os preocupéis. A la comida aún le falta un poco. Podéis pasar al jardín, allí están todos entreteniendo a los niños.

―¿Naruto también-

―¡Ah, ah! ¡Nada de trabajo esta noche, señor serio! Y tú, ven conmigo, tienes mucho de lo que ponerme al día. ―Enganchando su brazo con el de Hinata, Shion la llevó hasta la cocina, dónde le arrebató la botella de vino de las manos y cogió un par de copas, sirviendo la bebida rojiza en los recipientes de cristal. Con un suspiro, Hinata cogió la que le tendía Shion.

―Dios, dame un poco de eso también, estoy que no puedo más. ―Temari apareció en la cocina, con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose con otra copa y echando un poco de vino en ella―. Dime que has traído más, por favor, dudo mucho que esta nos dure hasta la cena. ―Shion y Hinata rieron.

―Te alegrará saber, entonces, que tengo una caja casi llena en el maletero del coche. Gaara dijo que exageraba cuando la compré, pero los hombres tienden a no entender a las mujeres. ―Las tres chicas soltaron una carcajada.

―Oh, alcohol, gracias. ―Karin apareció para reunirse a la pequeña reunión de chicas en la cocina, sirviéndose ella también una copa de vino―. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, escondidas, cómo si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo? Hace buen día y tienes una terraza preciosa con un mobiliario de jardín estupendo. ―Hinata sonrió.

―Tienes razón. Vamos. ―Se dirigieron hacia la mencionada terraza, acomodándose en las sillas, sillones y sofás que había. Pronto se les unieron también Ino y Karui, y un poco después Kushina, dejando a los hombres ocuparse de los niños.

―Ah… esto es vida. Me alegra que hayas insistido en buscar un día para reunirnos a todos, Hina, hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez.

―Hum… creí que sería bonito, vernos todos. Quizás sea la… la última vez. ―Esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero sus amigas y su suegra la oyeron perfectamente.

Kushina le apretó una mano cariñosamente mientras Ino hacía lo mismo con la otra. Las demás no dijeron nada, dejando que el silencio se adueñara unos minutos del ambiente, tan solo roto por algún esporádico sorbo dado a las copas de vino que cada sostenía en sus manos.

―¿Cómo lo llevas?―Hinata meneó la cabeza y suspiró, dejando su copa ya casi vacía sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente.

―No muy bien…

―Como es de esperarse―añadió Temari.

―… Pero Naruto-kun está peor que yo. Así que intento ser fuerte, intento no venirme abajo, porque sé que si yo me desmorono entonces será peor. Él me necesita en estos momentos, necesita que yo sea fuerte y valiente, así que lo intento, por él pero también por los niños. Shinachiku está empezando a sospechar que pasa algo malo. No entendió lo que ocurrió el otro día, en… la vista, pero sabe que no es bueno, y también sabe que tiene que ver con él, aunque no ha llegado más allá…

―Te juro por Dios que cómo me la cruce… ―soltó Shion.

―No si me la encuentro yo primero―gruñó Temari, terminándose de golpe el vino de su copa y echándose más―. Puedo asegurarte que Shikamaru se está dejando la piel. Nunca lo había visto trabajar tanto ni esforzarse tanto por un caso. Ha aparcado todo lo demás para centrarse en este. Por su parte, no tienes nada que temer. ―Hinata se sintió fatal al oír a su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, porque Karin también habló:

―Y yo puedo decir lo mismo de Sasuke: está como loco. Gruñe a todas horas y habla en sueños por las noches. Si no fuera porque lo amo demasiado ya lo habría mandado a dormir al sofá. Estoy planteándome irme yo a dormir al cuarto de Sarada, así que con eso te lo digo todo.

―Chicas, yo…

―No te disculpes, Hina, no es culpa tuya―se apresuró a decir Temari―. Sé que no conozco a esa mujer y tal vez la estoy juzgando muy duramente, pero yo creo que ni es madre ni es nada. Si de verdad lo fuera, no se habría planteado siquiera hacerte esto, haceros esto, a ti, a Naruto, a Shinachiku…

―Precisamente porque es madre… tal vez es que… se ha atrevido a hacerlo. ―La afirmación, salida de los labios de Ino, dejó a todas mudas de estupefacción. Hinata miró a su rubia amiga, viendo su expresión melancólica y nostálgica. Su pecho se apretó y puso una mano sobre las de la Yamanaka.

―Ino…

―¡No me digas que la defiendes!―exclamó Kushina, echando chispas por sus bonitos ojos violetas. Ino se ruborizó levemente.

―No… no la defiendo… pero… no sé… creo que… creo que en parte… la comprendo…

―¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!―chilló ahora Karin, indignada. Ino suspiró.

―Yo también soy madre… todas aquí somos madres, excepto Shion…

―Y brindo por eso―dijo la aludida, levantando su copa en actitud de brindis, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de aligerar así la tensión aunque sin conseguirlo.

―… y en otro tiempo Sakura fue mi mejor amiga… ―Hinata apretó más fuerte la mano que sostenía la de Ino―… no sé… no sé lo que pudo pasar, pero… le he dado muchas vueltas, he pensado mucho en ello… tenía dieciocho años… y… sé que no es justificación, pero… no sé… pienso en lo que habría hecho yo de verme en su situación y aunque no sé lo que habría hecho o pensado, sí sé que me habría asustado, habría entrado en pánico… Un bebé a esa edad… ―Ino sacudió la cabeza―… no debe de ser fácil de asimilar… ―Todas guardaron silencio.

Hinata lo sabía, porque ella misma también había pensado mucho en ello. ¿Qué habría hecho ella de verse embarazada a tan temprana edad? ¿Habría seguido adelante con el embarazo? ¿Habría abortado de haber tenido esa posibilidad? ¿Se le habría pasado por la cabeza siquiera? ¿Y su familia? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿La habría apoyado? ¿La habría repudiado? Sabía que habría tenido el apoyo de Hanabi y, eventualmente, también el de su primo Neji, pero… ¿Y su padre? Le dolía pensarlo siquiera, pero lo más probable era que Hiashi Hyūga la hubiese condenado sin miramientos, la habría, seguramente, echado de casa, sin un yen en el bolsillo y sin un lugar adónde ir. Tal vez con el tiempo habría reflexionado, pero… ¿y mientras tanto? ¿Habría podido salir adelante ella sola? ¿O habría sucumbido ante las dificultades y la presión de ser madre joven y habría abortado y suplicado que la dejaran volver a casa?

Todas esas preguntas no habían parado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde el regreso de Sakura.

―Bueno, dejemos ya de hablar de cosas tristes y complicadas. ―Kushina dio una palmada en el aire, rompiendo así la atmósfera pesada que se había adueñado de lo que debería haber sido una charla relajada y alegre entre amigas―. Lo hecho, hecho está, es pasado y no puede ser cambiado. Así que aparquémoslo a un lado para disfrutar de una deliciosa comida y una buena charla entre amigos con buen vino. ―Todas asintieron, conviniendo en que aquello era lo mejor.

Poco a poco, la conversación empezó a ser más espontánea y distendida. Todas consiguieron relajarse y pronto las risas y las voces alegres irrumpieron por todo el jardín, haciendo a los hombres mirar con curiosidad para dónde sus esposas y amigas charlaban animadamente.

Naruto dejó un momento de prestarle atención a sus hijos para mirar hacia dónde su mujer reía, recostada cómodamente en el sofá de la terraza, dando pequeños sorbos a una copa de vino mientras se distraía con la conversación femenina.

Sonrió, aliviado, feliz, satisfecho de que aquella pequeña reunión improvisada estuviese saliendo mejor que bien. Se le había ocurrido que quizás sería una buena idea, celebrar una comida con todos sus amigos, intentando así distraerse de la mierda en que se había convertido su vida en el último par de meses.

―La vas a desgastar. ―El comentario de Sasuke lo hizo enrojecer. Fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

―Cállate, teme. ―Sasuke elevó la comisura de los labios en un amago de sonrisa. Sintió un tironcito en su pantalón y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Shinachiku.

―Tío Sasuke, ¿por qué papá se ha puesto rojo?

―Porque a tu papá le gusta mucho tu mamá―contestó el Uchiha con toda naturalidad.

―Ah… ¿y por eso se pone rojo? ¿Porque quiere mucho a mamá?

―Eso es, Shina-chan. ―El niño pareció reflexionar unos instantes las palabras del adulto de pelo y ojos negros. Luego, sonrió.

―Entonces está bien, porque los papás y los mamás tienen que quererse mucho, para así poder tener bebés y quererlos también mucho… ―Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de ponerse ligeramente colorado, haciendo que Naruto soltara una sonora carcajada.

―Eh… no, Shina-chan, eso no es lo que-

―Oh, no le vayas a quitar ahora la ilusión a tu sobrino, Sasuke. Ven, Shina-chan, vayamos a demostrarle a mamá cuánto la queremos. ―Así, cogiendo a su pequeño de la mano, ambos echaron a correr hacia las chicas, tirándose encima de Hinata y haciéndola soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que pronto se convirtió en una risa. Boruto no tardó en unirse a su padre y a su hermano mayor, trepando al regazo de su madre para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Así, con sus tres hombres colmándola de atenciones y cariño, Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejando que el amor de su familia la envolviera y disipara las dudas que habitaban su corazón.

Se convenció de que nada ni nadie los separaría. Eran una familia, una de verdad, que se amaba y que no perdía ocasión de demostrarlo.

No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

―¿Nervioso?―preguntó Sasuke a su mejor amigo, mientras subían en el ascensor de los juzgados de familia número 3. Naruto inhaló hondo, exhalando lentamente el aire segundos después.

―Aterrado―admitió―. Llevo toda la semana con el corazón en un puño. Sasuke, dime que todo saldrá bien, por favor. ―Sasuke clavó la vista en las puertas del ascensor. Este dio una ligera sacudida y la luz que había encima de la puerta se iluminó y sonó algo parecido a un pitido, indicando que habían llegado a su planta.

―Todo saldrá bien―dijo, tras varios minutos de silencio; aunque no puedo disimular la mueca que se formó en sus labios. Naruto volvió a inspirar y exhalar profundamente. Sabía que Sasuke estaba haciendo un pobre intento por animarlo, que él mismo le había pedido, pero aún así sabía que no las tenía todas consigo.

Las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron y la tensión en su cuerpo se relajó un tanto al ver a su preciosa Hinata parada unos metros más allá, en compañía ya de Shikamaru. Iba vestida con un elegante traje chaqueta, consistente en un pantalón de lino azul marino, una blusa blanca y una blazer a juego. Ese día, a diferencia del anterior, sí iba un poco más arreglada. Un colgante de plata adornaba su pálido cuello, la sortija con la que él le había pedido matrimonio descansaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, junto a su alianza de matrimonio. Una pulsera también de plata colgaba de su muñeca derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenía un reloj de joyería. Sus pies iban enfundados en unos elegantes zapatos de tacón de un color marrón suave, y de su mano colgaba una enorme carpeta, mientras que de su hombro lo hacía un tubo junto con la bolsa en la que solía llevar el ordenador o la tablet junto con documentos variados.

Y su precioso pelo negro azulado iba perfectamente peinado, dándole ese toque maduro y de mujer emprendedora que requería su profesión. Él no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. Hinata había logrado abrirse camino en un sector profesional duro y bastante saturado y, aunque había comenzado haciendo campañas de publicidad y pequeños trabajos para la empresa de su familia, dándose a conocer; ya que, en cuanto quedó embarazada de Boruto, decidió dejar ese puesto e intentar ponerse a trabajar por cuenta propia.

Habían discutido mucho en su día. Naruto no quería que echase a perder su brillante futuro profesional por culpa de algo tan natural como la maternidad. Hinata tenía mucho potencial, mucho talento. Pero ella lo convenció, como siempre, utilizando argumentos perfectamente lógicos:

―Quiero estar ahí para cuando nazca el bebé―había dicho ella―. Hoy por hoy ya nos cuesta mucho conciliar con Shinachiku, imagínate cuando esté aquí el siguiente.

―¡Pero es tu futuro! ¡Has trabajado muy duro! ¡Yo puedo estar aquí, puedo…

―Gaara-kun y tú apenas estáis empezando a despegar con el estudio. No sería justo que…

―¡Puedo trabajar desde casa! ¡Solo tendría que arreglarlo con Gaara y-

―Yo también puedo trabajar desde casa, Naruto-kun. Es más: yo lo tendría más fácil que tú. Tú a menudo tienes que hacer visitas a las obras para supervisar que todo marche bien, mientras que yo puedo dibujar y diseñar en cualquier lugar, solo me hace falta un ordenador y una mesa en condiciones. ―Sonrió, elevando las manos para acariciarle la nuca de esa forma que sabía a él le gustaba.

Naruto gruñó, todavía disconforme, pero tras varios minutos de silencio suspiró. Hinata amplió su sonrisa, sabiéndose ganadora de aquella pequeña discusión.

―Te juro que, cuando nos mudemos a la casa nueva, te haré un estudio solo para ti. Tendrás todo lo que necesites. ―Hinata sintió su pecho hincharse de amor por su marido.

―Solo si lo compartimos… ―Naruto alzó las cejas para luego estallar en una sonora carcajada que la hizo sonrojarse.

Y entonces la había besado y sus manos se habían perdido en-

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas placenteras y hermosas imágenes de su mente. Ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en _eso_.

Sonrió al verla, en su atuendo profesional. Aquella mañana, a pesar de lo que se les venía encima, Hinata había tenido que salir a atender una reunión con un cliente. Afortunadamente había podido adelantarla a primera hora de la mañana, cosa que, al parecer, agradó sobremanera a los que querían contratarla, porque recordaba perfectamente el rostro lleno de ilusión que tenía su mujer cuando salió de casa por la mañana.

Se acercó a ella. Hinata lo vio en cuanto empezó a moverse y desvió su mirada de Shikamaru hacia él. Una luminosa sonrisa se instaló en su cara en cuánto él llegó a su altura y se inclinó para saludarla con un pequeño beso en los labios, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para atraerla a su lado.

―¿Qué tal ha ido?

―Muy bien.

―Sabía que te los meterías en el bolsillo. ―Ella suspiró, dejando que la mano masculina se deslizara hasta aferrar con fuerza su cadera. La asaltó el súbito deseo que sentía cada vez que su guapo esposo andaba cerca.

Meneó la cabeza, intentando disipar aquellos impuros pensamientos. ¡Estaba a punto de entrar a pelear por su pequeño, por Dios! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

―¿Preparados?―les preguntó Shikamaru, tras dejarles varios minutos para recomponerse y relajarse. La expresión grave de su amigo los hizo ponerse serios.

―Sí.

―Por supuesto.

―Bien. Recordad: acatad la sentencia de la jueza, sea la que sea. En caso de que falle a nuestro favor, estupendo, en caso de que no, ni se os ocurra montar un pollo ni mucho menos mostrar vuestro disgusto demasiado abiertamente, eso podría ser contraproducente para cuando decidamos apelar, además de problemático. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?―Ambos integrantes del matrimonio Uzumaki asintieron―. Bien. Vamos, entonces―dijo Shikamaru, viendo a Sasuke hacerle una seña con la cabeza desde la entrada a la sala de vistas.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no iba a ver amigos ni familia apoyándolos, ni siquiera habían llevado a Shinachiku. Habían considerado que no era bueno para él perder otro día de colegio, y, por fortuna, la jueza había visto con buenos ojos aquella decisión, eximiendo al niño de estar presente.

Aquello suponía en parte un alivio enorme porque, fuese cual fuese la decisión de la magistrada, al menos tendrían ellos tiempo antes de tener (o no) que darle una mala noticia a su hijo. Naruto rogaba porque no, porque todo saliera bien, como debía, y que no dejaran a Sakura tener ningún tipo de ventaja ni control sobre un niño por el que no había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés durante los pasados diez años.

Apretó el puño derecho mientras entraban en la sala de vistas. La jueza ya estaba allí, detrás de su mesa del estrado, esperándolos; al igual que Sakura y su abogado, Madara. Naruto vio a Sasuke clavar brevemente la mirada en su pariente, para luego desviarla hacia la jueza. Madara no era santo de la devoción de nadie, ni siquiera dentro de su propia familia. Al parecer el tipo había intentado en su día hacerse con todo el control absoluto de los negocios de la familia, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento gracias a Itachi y al padre de Sasuke. Y, si no recordaba mal, también su propio progenitor, Minato, y su suegro, Hiashi, habían tenido algo que ver con eso…

―¿Estamos todos?―La voz de la jueza lo hizo volver a la realidad. Tras repasar brevemente los rostros de los presentes y ver que todos asentían, ella también asintió. Se quitó sus gafas y suspiró, entrelazando las manos por debajo del mentón con los codos apoyados en la madera de la mesa. Volvió a pasear la vista brevemente por las caras de los abogados y los tres adultos que peleaban por la custodia de un niño indefenso.

Dos de ellos formaban un matrimonio respetable, estable, económicamente bien posicionado, con un techo sobre sus cabezas. Uno era el padre biológico del niño en cuestión, por lo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo, tanto legal como moral, de hacerse cargo de su hijo, tal y como había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo. Y no lo había hecho solo, al parecer. La que hoy en día era su esposa, y gracias a testimonios de testigos varios y de diversas pruebas aportadas, tanto visuales como documentales, había estado ahí desde el principio. De hecho, su secretaria le había hecho ver, en diversas ocasiones, que esa mujer, la señora Uzumaki, había sido la única madre que había conocido el pequeño. En todos los lugares aparecía su nombre asociado al título de "madre de Shinachiku Uzumaki", a pesar de que no tenía ningún peso legal por estar, aún viva, la madre biológica y no haber esta renunciado a sus derechos y obligaciones legales.

Nunca había habido incidente de ninguna clase relacionado con el bienestar del pequeño, ya fuese físico o psíquico. Nunca jamás hubo quejas, ni denuncias, ni tampoco ninguno de los integrantes de la familia y parientes tenía antecedentes legales, ni una sola mancha en sus expedientes. Tampoco había antecedentes de drogas, de enfermedades mentales o desequilibrios o inestabilidad de ningún tipo.

Luego estaba la que era la madre natural del niño, Sakura Haruno. Una mujer joven, aún soltera, sin familia ni pareja estable, más allá de la relación cercana que mantenía con sus dos padres. Sí tenía un trabajo estable y bien pagado, así como un techo bajo el que vivir, aunque en una ciudad distinta a la que en el pequeño se había criado. La jueza sabía, por experiencias pasadas, que arrancar a un niño de golpe y porrazo de un entorno seguro y cálido era más que contraproducente, constituía una absoluta crueldad. Solo una vez, en sus primeros años como jueza, había cometido semejante error de juicio, y las consecuencias habían sido más que devastadoras. No volvería cometer tal error, pero entre el blanco y el negro, siempre había muchos matices de gris.

Sus motivaciones para acercarse al hijo que había ignorado durante los últimos diez años parecían del todo legítimas, no había encontrado nada que le hiciera sospechar que hubiese alguna mala intención detrás de sus actos, ni tampoco nada que le hiciese pensar que quisiera sacar algún beneficio de arrancarle el hijo a su padre, tal como extorsionarlo de alguna forma o hacer sufrir a la otra parte. Por desgracia, había visto demasiado de ello durante su carrera como magistrada en los juzgados de familia.

Suspiró nuevamente, mientras repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que sabía sobre aquellas personas, teniendo sobre sus hombros el peso de tomar la decisión que podía cambiar muchas vidas radicalmente. Vio angustia en todos los rostros excepto en el del abogado defensor, quién sonreía con arrogancia, como quién se sabe absolutamente seguro de su victoria inminente.

En ella residía el poder de hacer felices o desdichados a aquellas personas y, no por primera vez desde que había aprobado el examen para ser juez, sintió que le caían varios años encima de golpe.

No sabía si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, mucho menos si afectaría de forma negativa a aquella familia que parecía tan feliz. Recordó vagamente la foto que había ido en medio de uno de los expedientes presentados por los abogados del matrimonio Uzumaki, la foto de una familia feliz, dónde el niño sobre el que dicho futuro tenía que decidir sonreía, en el medio del retrato, con sus padres y sus hermanos pequeños rodeándolo. Sí, a aquel infante no le faltaba ni amor ni atención. Y supo que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que ella dijera, las cosas no habrían terminado todavía para él.

La parte que saliera medio perdiendo pelearía con uñas y dientes, estaba segura de ello. Pero eso ya se vería si se llegaba a dar el caso. Su trabajo, por el momento, era tomar una decisión en base a la información que le habían proporcionado y de acuerdo a la ley que imperaba en esos momentos.

Y, sinceramente, esperaba de todo corazón no estarse equivocando.

―Bien… tras analizar todos los datos y repasar las informaciones recibidas concienzudamente… he tomado una decisión. ―Se giró primero hacia dónde esperaba Sakura, con la respiración contenida y el corazón en un puño―. Señorita Haruno, yo también soy madre y, pese a que a veces acabo de mis niños hasta… el moño, no cambiaría por nada del mundo el poder tenerlos en mi vida. ―Sakura tragó saliva―. Señores Uzumaki―Naruto y Hinata se pusieron muy tiesos, sobre todo al ver la apreciativa mirada que la jueza les lanzaba a ambos―, ambos han sido unos padres excelentes. La evaluación psicológica del niño ha sido lo que esperaba y más, se nota que los dos aman y cuidan a Shinachiku con todo lo que tienen, pese a que usted no es su madre biológica, señora Uzumaki. ―Hinata apretó los puños al oír las palabras de la magistrada.

¿Y qué si no lo era? Lo quería y lo adoraba como si realmente hubiese salido de sus entrañas. A su lado, Naruto le cogió la mano, apretándosela, dándole a entender que él también deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, a pesar de todo.

―No obstante, la ley es clara en este punto y, puesto que no he recibido ningún informe negativo respecto a la señorita Haruno… me veo en la desagradable obligación de darle, en parte, la razón a ella. ―Sakura sintió que todas los nubarrones negros que habían pendido sobre ella durante las últimas semanas se disipaban. Sintió que podía empezar a respirar de nuevo, sintió que todo su cuerpo se aligeraba. Lágrimas de felicidad quisieron abandonar sus ojos verdes, pero Madara se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

―No cante victoria todavía, señorita Haruno. ―Sakura inspiró hondo y se obligó a prestar atención de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Naruto pálido como un muerto, y, aunque ella estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, no pudo evitar que una punzada de culpabilidad mezclada con remordimiento la pinchara. Vio el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata convulsionarse ligeramente y supo, sin necesidad de verla más claramente, que seguramente estaría conteniéndose de llorar.

No quiso ahondar en los sentimientos que la mujer del que había sido su mejor amigo albergaba en estos momentos en su interior. Lo importante era que ella había ganado… por el momento, porque por el rostro de la jueza supo que aquello no era todo.

―… Sin embargo, no le concederé la custodia total, como su clienta pedía, letrado―dijo, dirigiéndose a Madara―, sino que le daré, simplemente la posibilidad de ver e interactuar con el pequeño. Declaro que sea establecido un régimen de visitas para que la señorita Haruno pueda estar con el niño. Por favor, ruego que sean civilizados con este asunto. No quisiera tener que ser yo la que obligue a unos padres a hacer en contra de su voluntad. ―Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a Naruto y a Hinata y, a pesar de ello, ninguno estaba especialmente contento.

Ambos salieron a paso lento, cogidos de la mano, con la mirada perdida. Sakura vio, cuando pasaron por su lado de camino a los ascensores, cómo lágrimas silenciosa se deslizaban por el pálido rostro de Hinata.

Aun así no pudo sentirse mal, no cuando iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a su pequeño, de poder abrazarlo y besarlo, de poder reír junto a él y de poder, por fin, escuchar llamarla mamá…

―Maldita seas. ―La voz dura, teñida del más puro odio, la hizo girarse. Retrocedió un paso, asustada, al ver un par de ojos negros como el carbón llameando de furia.

―Sas-Sasuke-kun… ―tartamudeó. Se llevó la mano al interior del bolso y empezó a rebuscar, desesperada, su bote de pastillas, creyendo que el corazón se le saldría de la garganta de un momento a otro.

―Sasuke―llamó Shikamaru, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su colega y amigo. Luego, clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella―. Esto no ha terminado―advirtió el Nara, antes de llevarse a rastras y con algo de esfuerzo a Sasuke de allí. Ambos abogados empezaron a discutir a medio camino de los ascensores y Sakura no dejó de oírlos hasta que las pueras de los ascensores no se cerraron tras ellos.

―Espero que no se le suba a la cabeza, señorita Haruno―le dijo Madara Uchiha, saliendo de la sala de vistas maletín en mano. La miró, traspasándola casi con sus penetrantes ojos negros; aquel era el distintivo de los Uchiha, junto con el pelo igualmente azabache, del color mismo de los cuervos―. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Sakura lo sabía. No era tan tonta como para creer que aquello era el fin. Seguramente Naruto y Hinata apelarían, presentarían una reclamación, un recurso o algo así. Y todo mientras la vigilarían, seguramente, con lupa. Observarían todos sus movimientos, desde lo que comía hasta su horario del baño. Tendría que extremadamente cuidadosa con lo que hacía y decía delante de Shinachiku, también, cuando estuviera con él, porque era probable que el niño contara a sus padres lo que harían en sus visitas.

Sin embargo, todo ello carecía de importancia en aquel momento.

Iba a tener una oportunidad. Una maravillosa e irrepetible oportunidad de estar al lado de su pequeño. Si bien no como deseaba, al menos era un comienzo.

Un inmejorable comienzo para ella.

**Fin Capítulo 18**

* * *

**¡Ya, ya lo sé! ¡No es lo justo ni lo que esperabais! Pero he querido hacer esta historia lo más REALISTA posible, y todos sabemos que la vida, la mayoría de las veces, no es justa. A menudo tenemos que lidiar con situaciones desagradables y nada favorables para nosotros, pero, como se suele decir, el universo tiene formas graciosas de poner a todo el mundo en su lugar.**

**Muchos me habéis pedido que Naruto y Hinata tengan una conversación con Shinachiku: vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Ellos mantuvieron la esperanza hasta el final, pero ahora sí que sí tienen que hablar con el niño para ponerlo sobre aviso.**

**Y, como ha dicho Madara: esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Todavía quedan cosas por saber, así que venga, animaos. Que este no es el fin xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review que sea vuestro regalo de Papá Noel para mí? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys** y a** Guest**! ¡Gracias por pasaros a leer, incluso, la nota que dejé! ¡Eso me indica que de verdad os está gustando esta historia y no puedo estar más que feliz por ello! ¡OS AMODORO!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: **¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 200 REVIEWS, MADRE MÍA! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!


	19. Capítulo 19

**¡YAHOI! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO! ¡Espero todos vuestros propósitos se cumplan y que este 2020 sea infinitamente mejor que el 2019!**

**(En mi caso, no creo que sea muy difícil... xD).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Como os había prometido, aquí está el primer capítulo del año de mi parte para todos vosotros! ¡Para que empecéis esta nueva etapa con buen pie y con una sonrisa en la cara! O, al menos, así me gustaría que fuera xD.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

―¡¿Cómo?!―Karin dejó caer la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, que fue a dar contra el suelo, deshaciéndose el cristal en pedacitos transparentes que crearon una amalgama de colores al impactar la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas sobre ellos.

―¡Mami, mira!―Fascinada por el espectáculo de colorines, Sarada tiró del vestido de su madre, llamándole la atención para que también contemplara aquella maravillosa estampa.

Sin embargo, Karin estaba con sus ojos rojos fijos en su marido, no creyéndose todavía lo que este le había contado.

―¡¿Me estás diciendo que esa zo-

―Sarada, ve a ver la tele. ―Inmediatamente, la niña abrió los ojos como platos y, con una sonrisa de felicidad, obedeció diligentemente a su padre. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que le permitían ver los dibujos animados, por lo que ni se le ocurrió discutir la orden dada.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior, agachándose, empezando a recoger los pedazos de la copa de vino con manos temblorosas. Se cortó con uno de los trozos y maldijo. Sasuke se agachó frente a ella y, haciéndose con un recogedor y una escoba, la ayudó en la tarea. Tiró los restos de la copa a la basura y dejando la escoba y el recogedor de nuevo en su sitio cogió ahora la fregona, pasándola por el suelo para limpiar el vino derramado.

Karin lo observó, en silencio, intentando calmarse, procesar lo que su marido le acababa de contar. Todavía no podía creérselo, no podía, no…

―Dime que es una broma.

―No, no lo es―contestó Sasuke, con toda la calma del mundo. Karin se llevó las manos a las sienes, comenzando a masajearlas con un gruñido.

―Maldita… ―Sasuke no se lo discutió. Tras varios minutos de completo silencio, Karin habló de nuevo―. ¿Y cómo está mi primo? ¿Y Hinata? ¡Dios, deben de estar destrozados!

―Se acerca bastante a esa definición. ―Karin asintió, respirando hondo. Podía imaginárselo.

―Dime que no vais a dejarlo así. Habrá algo que se pueda hacer, un recurso, una reclamación…

―Vamos a apelar. ―Karin sintió el alivio recorrerla. Durante unos horrorosos segundos, había pensado que aquello era el fin―. Pero no podremos hacerlo hasta dentro de un tiempo… ―Para entonces ella ya tendría en su poder la información que necesitaba.

Había contactado con Orochimaru a pesar de las instrucciones de este para no hacerlo, pero el no tener noticias de su antiguo maestro la había tenido de los nervios. Y con la celebración de la inminente vista por la custodia de Shinachiku no había podido soportarlo.

Por fortuna, Orochimaru le había dicho que ya iba en buen camino para cumplir con su petición, pero que le estaba llevando algo más de tiempo del que había previsto. No obstante, le había dicho que ya faltaba muy poco, y que en una semana, como mucho, ya tendría en su poder el tan ansiado expediente médico que Karin tanto deseaba.

Sabía que no valdría de nada ante un juez por haber sido conseguido por métodos ilícitos, pero al menos podrían utilizarlo para hacer reflexionar a Sakura de alguna manera. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

No podía permitir que Shinachiku fuese arrancado del seno familiar sin pelear. El pequeño era un Uzumaki y como tal su lugar era junto a ellos, junto a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos, abuelos, primos, tíos...

Y Karin protegía a su familia.

Así muriese en el intento.

* * *

Aquel día la casa estaba más sombría que de costumbre. No se escuchaban los gritos de Boruto, ni las risas de Shinachiku, ni los gorjeos y los tiernos balbuceos de Himawari.

Boruto y Himawari habían ido a pasar la noche a casa de los abuelos Minato y Kushina. Algo que, aunque extraño por lo repentino de la decisión, no les supuso ningún tipo de problema. Ir a casa de los abuelos siempre era divertido. Había galletas de chocolate y hamburguesa con patatas fritas del Mcdonald's, y eso era suficiente para Boruto.

Naruto y Hinata se habían sentado el día anterior con Shinachiku. A pesar de ser viernes, y de que los viernes solían salir todos juntos a cenar por ahí, como cualquier otra familia normal y corriente, a veces junto a sus amigos y los hijos de estos, el día anterior no había sido así.

Habían salido, sí, pero solo ellos dos con Shinachiku, algo que ya hizo sospechar al pequeño que había pasado o estaba por pasar algo malo, algo que tenía que ver con él. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la pizza, ni de los karts a los que se subió después con su padre, mientras su madre reía y les sacaba fotos mientras los observaba.

Fue una tarde como las que solían pasar antes de que naciesen sus hermanos, y Shinachiku disfrutó como nunca del momentáneo privilegio de volver a tener a sus dos padres para él solo.

No es que no quisiera a sus hermanitos, pero a veces se ponía celoso sin que pudiera evitarlo. Boruto estaba muy apegado a su madre de la misma manera que adoraba a su padre, siendo el primero en ir a recibirlo cuando llegaba a casa. Mientras que Himawari, al ser tan pequeñita, necesitaba vigilancia constante, por lo que si estaba ella en la habitación sus padres solían centrarse en la bebé. Shinachiku no podía esperar a que creciera un poco más, para que empezase a hacer las cosas por sí misma.

Pero una vez llegaron a casa, riendo y haciéndose bromas, entre los achuchones de su madre y las risas de su padre, Naruto y Hinata se habían dirigido al salón, instándolo a él a hacer lo mismo.

Lo habían sentado en el sofá, en el medio de los dos y, adoptando una expresión que a Shinachiku le pareció muy triste, se dispusieron a contarle lo que el pequeño tenía que saber.

Su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente a partir del día siguiente, y era justo que el niño estuviese medianamente preparado para ello, aunque ambos tenían bien presente que no sería fácil, pero nada fácil.

―Shina-chan―llamó suavemente su madre, mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos. El niño sonrió ampliamente, mostrando toda su blanca dentadura, disfrutando al máximo y con los ojos cerrados de los mimos de su madre―. ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas el cuento del niño perdido? ¿Ese que papá y yo siempre te contábamos antes de irte a dormir cuando eras más pequeño?―Shinachiku abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, intentando recordar.

―¡Sí, era mi cuento favorito!―exclamó él, feliz de haber podido acordarse―. ¿Por qué?―preguntó, ahora con curiosidad. Naruto y Hinata se miraron por encima de la cabecita rubia, adoptando sendas expresiones graves.

―Y… ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasaba en el cuento, Shina-chan?―El niño cabeceó, afirmando.

―Sí: érase una vez un niño que había perdido a su mamá, quedándose solo con su papá; entonces, su papá había salido un día para buscar a la mamá, para que volviera con ellos, porque los papás y las mamás tienen que estar juntos. Por el camino se topó con una princesa, que había salido a pasear; el papá le contó a la princesa que estaba buscando a la mamá perdida de su hijo, y la princesa, que era muy guapa―Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la sonrisa divertida que esbozaron los labios de su esposo―, se ofreció a ayudarlo, y así emprendieron el viaje los tres juntos. Pero durante el camino el niño y el papá se dieron cuenta de que les gustaba mucho estar con la princesa, porque ella los cuidaba y los protegía, tal y como tenía que hacer una mamá. Entonces, el papá se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba encontrar a la mamá perdida, porque ya la había encontrado en la princesa; porque él y el niño ya la querían mucho, y entonces el papá decidió pedirle a la princesa que ella fuese su mamá, porque además el niño ya la había empezado a tratar como tal. Y la princesa aceptó, porque ella se había enamorado del papá al igual que el papá de ella, y también quería mucho al niño. Entonces la princesa y el papá se casaron y fueron felices y comieron perdices. Fin. ―Naruto y Hinata rieron. Shinachiku sonrió al escucharlos reír y los miró, con una radiante sonrisa―. Esa es la historia tuya y de papá, mamá. Papá te encontró y tú te quedaste con él y conmigo, con nosotros… aunque mi otra mamá no me quiso tú sí. ―Una mueca triste se formó en el rostro de Shinachiku, haciendo que a Hinata se le encogiese dolorosamente el corazón.

―Oh, Shina-chan, claro que te quiero, te quiero muuuuuuuuuucho. ―Shinachiku rio al sentir a su madre abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla contra su pelo. Él la abrazó a su vez y sonrió a su padre desde su posición, frunciendo el ceño al ver los ojos azules de su progenitor velados por las lágrimas no derramadas.

―¿Papá? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás triste?―Naruto se pasó el dorso de la mano por los párpados, retirando así las gotas de agua que le colgaban de las pestañas.

―No, no estoy llorando, Shina-chan.

―Pero estás triste―dijo el niño, dándose cuenta enseguida de que sí, de que su padre parecía realmente triste.

―Shinachiku… ―Se volvió a mirar a su madre y también la vio con la misma expresión desolada que su padre. Algo parecido al miedo comenzó a instalarse en su pequeño estómago.

―¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué… qué pasa?

―Shinachiku… tú… ¿alguna vez has querido conocer a tu… a tu mamá?―Shinachiku puso expresión confusa.

―¡Pero si ya te conozco, mamá!―rio él, abrazándola nuevamente. Hinata respiró hondo, abrazándolo de forma temblorosa contra ella con fuerza, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

―Shina-chan… lo que mamá quiere decir es… es si te gustaría… conocer… ―Naruto tuvo que tomar aire al mismo tiempo que reunía todo el valor del que disponía para pronunciar las siguientes palabras―… si te gustaría conocer a tu otra mamá… ―Los ojos verdes de Shinachiku se abrieron con sorpresa.

Miró primero para su padre, como no creyéndose lo que acababa de preguntarle. Luego miró para su madre, preguntándole con sus ojos verde brillante si realmente había oído bien.

―¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué quiere decir papá? ¿Por qué me ha preguntado eso papá? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo ya tengo mamá y esa eres tú!―Se puso de pie en el sofá y se abrazó contra el cuerpo de Hinata, pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Miró para su padre con fiereza, enfadado, desafiándolo con la mirada a que se atreviera a rebatir aquella afirmación que para él era una verdad universal, tan universal como que el cielo era azul y el sol salía todos los días.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de que el dolor no lo ahogase. Odiaba tener que hacerle eso a su familia, odiaba el tener que ver el rostro temeroso y angustiado de Hinata todos los días, odiaba el ver el miedo en el rostro de su primogénito.

Y por todo ello odiaba a Sakura, a la única causante de toda aquella terrible situación. Nunca le perdonaría lo que le estaba obligando a hacer a su familia, a ese pequeño núcleo de calor y felicidad que había sido su vida durante los últimos diez años.

Apretó los puños y, tratando de que la voz no le temblara, miró de nuevo para su hijo, con la determinación reflejada en su bronceado rostro.

―Shinachiku―el niño se puso tieso al escuchar el tono serio de su padre―, sé que no quieres, hijo, y si por mí fuera no lo harías, no tendrías que verla. No hasta… hasta dentro de muchos años, al menos.

―Me dijiste que cuando fuese mayor, y solo si yo quería―dijo Shinachiku, recordando una breve conversación con su padre en la que, como todo niño, había sentido curiosidad y había preguntado. Había sido la única vez que se había aventurado a hacerlo, porque tan solo quería saber, nada más. Él ya tenía una mamá, la mamá más guapa y buena y cariñosa del mundo. No necesitaba otra que no lo había querido en su día.

―Lo que papá está diciendo―dijo Hinata, reanudando las suaves caricias en la cabecita del infante―, es que tu… otra mamá―le costó un mundo pronunciar esas palabras―está aquí, en Konoha. Ha venido para conocerte y… mañana… mañana la verás. ―Shinachiku volvió a abrir los ojos como platos.

Empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, abrazando con más fuerza a Hinata.

―¡No, mamá, no quiero! ¡Tú eres mi mamá! ¡Tú y solo tú! ¡No quiero otra mamá! ¡Ella no me quiere y tú sí! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡No quiero verla! ¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres mi única mamá! ¡No dejes que me lleve!―Hinata rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo. Apretó el cuerpo de Shinachiku contra sí y hundió la cabeza en su rebelde cabello rubio.

―Shina-chan, no… cariño n-no… ―Sintió como otro par de brazos, más largos y fuertes, los envolvían a ella y al pequeño. Lloró más fuerte, sus lágrimas y sus sollozos mezclándose con las de Shinachiku.

Se dejó caer contra el pecho de su marido, mientras este los abrazaba a los dos, con la misma fuerza con la que ella abrazaba a Shinachiku.

―Nadie va a llevarte de nosotros, Shina-chan―dijo Naruto, ahora con voz firme, intentando que la furia no lo dominase. Iba a tener unas palabritas con Sakura en cuánto pudiese. Iba a dejarle las cosas bien claras y en botella. Por encima de su cadáver rompería en dos a su familia.

―Pe-pero…

―Nunca, Shina-chan, nunca pienses que nos van a separar. Somos una familia.

―T-tú… ¿t-te quedarás con mamá, verdad? ¿Con mamá y conmigo? ¿Y con Boruto y Hima?―Naruto le limpió las gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su redondeada carita, sonriéndole con seguridad, con ternura.

―Claro que sí, Shina-chan. Jamás me iré de vuestro lado, y nunca, nunca jamás, dejaría a mamá. ―El pequeño seguramente hablaba a través de las experiencias de muchos de sus amigos y compañeros del colegio. Por desgracia, las separaciones y los divorcios estaban a la orden del día, de ahí el miedo que les estaba dejando ver.

―¿Lo prometes?―Naruto limpió las nuevas lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos y luego miró para su mujer, clavando sus ojos azules en ella, brillantes de determinación.

―Lo prometo. ―Shinachiku se frotó la cara para disipar los restos de su llanto y entonces miró para su padre, serio, con el brazo levantado, la mano convertida en un puño y el meñique sobresaliendo por encima de los nudillos.

Naruto sonrió y enganchó su meñique con el del su hijo. Shinachiku se lo agitó tres veces y luego, más tranquilo, sonrió.

―Ahora no puedes retractarte. ―Naruto asintió.

―Nunca me retracto de mis palabras.

―Y papá siempre cumple sus promesas―murmuró Hinata, sonriendo ahora ella también.

Los tres se sentían ahora más tranquilos, tras haber hecho aquella promesa que ambos integrantes del matrimonio Uzumaki sabían que se cumpliría.

Estarían juntos, por siempre jamás.

E incluso hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Sakura se retocó por milésima vez el peinado y la ropa en la última media hora. Había llegado casi una hora antes de la hora a la que habían quedado, temiendo llegar tarde si no estaba allí con suficiente tiempo de antelación. Reconocía que tal vez se había pasado, pero los nervios y el pánico a que algo fuera mal, o a que algo pasara en el último momento que le impidiera estar allí ese día, a esa hora, la habían hecho sentirse un poco más paranoica de lo que era sanamente admisible en un ser humano cuerdo.

Suspiró, mientras sus manos alisaban una vez más su vestido rojo de manga corta. Se había esmerado ese día con su ropa como nunca antes en su vida. Incluso había ido a la peluquería del hotel esa mañana y se había hecho la manicura y la pedicura, a pesar de que llevaba zapato cerrado. Se había pasado como casi dos horas en la ducha, lavándose el pelo, echándose acondicionador, crema hidratante, mascarilla, colonia, probando diferentes conjuntos y complementos…

Quería verse bien, guapa, cálida, cercana, amable. Quería verse como alguien a quién era fácil abrirse. La primera impresión era siempre la que contaba, al menos de entrada, y ella deseaba causarle la mejor a su hijo. No quería que Shinachiku se sintiese avergonzado de estar en público con ella, ni tampoco quería que se asustase o que no quisiese quedarse con ella.

La ansiedad le apretó el estómago y buscó en su bolso una de sus pastillas, tragándosela junto con un poco de agua. Desde que estaba en la cafetería de aquella plaza había pedido ya dos botellas de agua y una tila. El agua para no quedar mal con los camareros y la tila para que los nervios no la hiciesen entrar en crisis.

Escrutó a la multitud, buscando, esperando, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido en el interior de su pecho. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, un miedo atroz: a meter la pata, a que algo saliera mal, a que ella no le gustase a Shinachiku…

Por fin, Sakura atisbó un destello rubio entre las decenas de personas que abarrotaban la vía pública. Conteniendo la respiración, se incorporó de su silla, apretando el bolso contra su cuerpo, con todos los músculos tensos. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaron de aquel borrón dorado, mientras este se acercaba, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un hombre adulto de piel bronceada y ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse primero en Naruto. Alto, delgado pero de músculos definidos, piel morena y porte tremendamente masculino. Algo le cosquilleó por toda la piel a medida que iba detallando todos sus rasgos.

Era guapísimo, los años no habían hecho sino acentuar y mejorar todo aquello que ya en la adolescencia había empezado a llamar la atención de muchas chicas, pero que ella había ignorado deliberadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que podría perderlo, de que podría perder ese amor que él decía tenerle y que era lo único que aliviaba las profundas heridas que el constante rechazo de Sasuke le provocaba.

Tomó aire y esperó a que él llegara a su altura, no pudiendo apartar la vista de él. Las preguntas que tantas noches en vela le habían provocado volvieron a su mente con fuerza: ¿y si le hubiese dado realmente una oportunidad? ¿Y si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo real por corresponderle? ¿Se habría podido enamorar de él?

―_Sí, lo habrías hecho, habrías caído perdidamente enamorada_. ―Porque Naruto era de los que enamoraban. Con solo una de sus radiantes sonrisas, un gesto o una cálida mirada de sus preciosos ojos azules ya te tenía a sus pies. Estaba segura de que durante la universidad habría tenido más de una detrás de él, aunque habiendo visto lo enamorado que parecía de Hinata dudaba que ninguna hubiese podido tener algo con él.

Por las averiguaciones de su abogado, se había enterado que Naruto y Hinata llevaban juntos prácticamente desde el nacimiento de Shinachiku. En tan solo unos meses, Hinata había logrado llegar a su corazón, haciendo que él se diese cuenta de que sí, él también tenía sentimientos por ella, y le había dado una oportunidad de entrar, de explorar lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Y le había salido más que bien, porque, después de años y años, Hinata había conseguido al hombre de sus sueños.

Sacudió la cabeza, cortando sus dañinos pensamientos. No le hacía ningún bien darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Tragó saliva cuando vio a Naruto casi a su altura. Desvió la vista hacia un lado, descubriendo una pequeña manita aferrada fuertemente a la del rubio mayor. Sakura siguió con el corazón martilleando en sus sienes aquel pequeño bracito, tan bronceado como el de su padre, hasta un cuerpo que parecía bastante alto para la edad que aparentaba, delgado y fuerte.

Siguió hasta topar con una carita redonda, adornada con unos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los suyos propios; casi lloró al percatarse de que el pequeño tenía sus mismos ojos, al menos había algo suyo en aquel pequeño al que ya amaba con todo su ser, que siempre había amado a pesar de que había tratado innumerables veces de negarlo, diciéndose que había hecho lo correcto, que había sido un error…

―Sakura. ―La voz profunda y ronca de Naruto fue la que la devolvió ahora a la realidad.

Parpadeó y forzó una tensa sonrisa en su dirección.

―Naruto. ―Luego, respirando hondo, clavó sus orbes jades en Shinachiku. Este se pegó aún más a su padre, agarrándose a su pantalón con la mano libre, como si fuese un niño pequeño asustado en busca de la protección de su progenitor. Ignorando este hecho, Sakura se agachó a su altura y, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, teniendo que apretar con fuerza sus rodillas para ello, hizo su sonrisa más amplia y relajada―. Ho-hola, Shinachiku… ―Se mordió los labios y respiró hondo una vez más, intentando que la voz no volviera a temblarle―. Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno… ―El niño la miró y, durante unos eternos y angustiosos minutos, no apartó sus ojos de ella, observándola, analizándola, escrutándola con todo detalle.

Apretó con más fuerza la tela del pantalón de su padre y tiró de ella, mirando hacia arriba, clavando sus ojos verdes ahora llorosos en él.

―Papá, vámonos. ―Sakura sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies y se rompía en miles de pedazos diminutos. Cerró los ojos, con la angustia reflejada en todo su rostro.

―Shina-chan…

―¡No, vámonos! ¡Me dijiste que no tenía porqué quedarme si no quería! ¡Ya la vi, ya la conozco! ¡Por favor, vámonos!―Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro, temblando mientras ahogaba los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, ocultando así su vergüenza y su tristeza o, al menos, intentándolo.

―Shinachiku… ―Naruto tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no cumplir con la petición de su pequeño. Él también estaba deseando irse de allí. Quería coger a su hijo y largarse, no volver a Sakura en su vida. Si Hinata estuviese allí tal vez habría podido soportarlo. Su mujer siempre le daba fuerzas, era la roca en la que se apoyaba cuando todo iba mal.

Pero no había tenido valor para pedírselo cuando ella anunció que era mejor que fueran los dos solos. Y a pesar de que Shinachiku se había muerto de ganas por pedírselo, también, el niño había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que no podía hacerla pasar por una situación tan violenta como aquella.

Por nada del mundo iba a obligarla a aguantar estar en presencia de la mujer que amenazaba con destrozar a su familia. Sakura ya estaba metiéndose demasiado en su matrimonio; a pesar de que ambos hacían lo posible porque sus egoístas acciones afectaran lo menos posible a su vida y a su rutina era imposible librarse de su sombra, no del todo, al menos, no cuando ahora se veían obligados a tratar con ella quisieran o no.

Respiró hondo y dirigió su mirada a Shinachiku.

―Shina-chan, no podemos irnos… aún. ¿Acaso no le hiciste una promesa a mamá?―Shinachiku miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos para su padre, para luego asentir, lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

Luego, se volvió a mirar nuevamente a esa desconocida que, al parecer, era _su otra_ mamá. Apretó los labios y su mano libre en un puño, para luego hablar, con voz firme, intentando sonar como un adulto:

―Es cierto, estoy aquí porque le hice una promesa a mi mamá, a mi mamá de verdad. ―Con su vocecita todavía infantil, Shinachiku hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras, haciendo que los restos del corazón de Sakura se sintiesen como si los acabasen de pisotear.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa trémula y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

―L-lo entiendo, Shina-chan… ―dijo, en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

―No me llames así―espetó el niño, con algo de resentimiento―. Solo la gente que quiero me puede llamar así. ―Sakura asintió nuevamente, casi en automático.

―S-sí, v-vale… ―Se levantó con esfuerzo―. P-perdonad… ―Huyó. Como una vil y mísera cobarde, huyó.

Corrió a refugiarse en el cuarto de baño de aquella cafetería. Cerró con pestillo tras ella y se dejó caer contra la puerta, dando rienda suelta a su llanto por fin y arruinando así el elaborado y perfecto maquillaje que se había puesto ese día.

Estuvo ahí varios minutos, llorando, desahogándose en solitario. Luego fue hacia el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada de una mujer derrotada, con las huellas de la tristeza y la impotencia en la piel de su rostro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y churretones de lágrimas manchando sus pálidas mejillas.

Se lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo, se dio unos leves retoques de maquillaje para tratar de ocultar las marcas de haber llorado y se recompuso el cabello lo mejor que supo.

Luego, tomando aire y reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, abrió la puerta y salió nuevamente a la cafetería.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. No había esperado que el niño se lanzara a sus brazos de buenas a primeras, para llenarle la cara de besos mientras la llamaba mamá una y otra vez con alegría. No, claro que no.

Ese rol parecía pertenecerle solo y exclusivamente a Hinata, al menos de momento, se dijo. Tendría que luchar mucho y muy duramente para conseguir hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Shinachiku. Pero estaba segura de que con paciencia y mucha buena voluntad por su parte, y si no se rendía, podría tener su lugar en el corazón de su pequeño.

Así que para cuando llegó a la mesa en la que ella había estado pasando el rato y en la que se habían sentado Naruto y Shinachiku, ya tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si lo ocurrido minutos antes no hubiese tenido lugar.

―Bueno… ¿os apetece tomar algo?―preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando su bolso colgado del respaldo. Shinachiku la ignoró deliberadamente, centrando toda su atención en su padre.

―Papá, ¿puedo pedir zumo y tortitas? ¿Porfa?―Naruto sonrió.

―Claro, Shina-chan. Pero solo si prometes comerte después la cena que te preparará mamá. ―El niño sonrió ampliamente, con la misma sonrisa que tenía Naruto.

―¡Lo prometo!―Naruto buscó con la mirada a un camarero, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

―Ya me encargo yo―murmuró, haciéndole un gesto al chico que había estado atendiéndola antes de que los dos rubios llegaran―. Unas tortitas…

―¡Con nata, con mucha nata! ¡Y un zumo de piña!

―Shinachiku…

―¡Por favor!―El niño sonrió de nuevo. Sakura se quedó cortada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, por tan abrupta interrupción. Naruto suspiró.

―Para mí un café con leche, por favor. ―El camarero lo apuntó en su tablet y luego miró para Sakura, esperando.

―Un… otra tila, por favor. ―El chico asintió, lo apuntó en la pantalla táctil de la tablet y se dio la vuelta para irse, directo a la barra, a solicitar la preparación de la comanda.

―Shinachiku―empezó Naruto, con voz seria, mirando a su hijo con reproche―. No se interrumpe a la gente cuando está hablando. ―El niño pestañeó y se sonrojó por la reprimenda.

―Pero, papá…

―No, Shinachiku, eso no se hace. Pídele perdón a… a Sakura. ―Tras mirar a su padre con el rencor pintando en su rostro infantil se volvió a mirarla. Sakura sintió un vuelco al ver los ojos verdes de su pequeño fijos en ella por primera vez desde que había vuelto del cuarto de baño, aunque la estuviese mirando como si quisiera desintegrarla con su visión láser, en caso de que dispusiera de dicha habilidad.

―Perdón―murmuró, rechinando los dientes. Luego se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desviando la vista a un lado y negándose a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita que ocultó tras su mano.

―No pasa nada―dijo, amable. Tragó saliva, buscando algo qué decir, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a romper el hielo―. Tú… e-eres muy guapo. ―Shinachiku la miró de reojo.

―Ya lo sé. ―Naruto tuvo que contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Shinachiku no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil a Sakura, y eso, aunque fuese un pensamiento mezquino, lo llenaba de orgullo.

Si Sakura creía que ganarse a Shinachiku iba a ser tarea fácil el niño ya la estaba sacando rápido de su error.

―Oh, claro que lo sabes, por supuesto… ―Sakura calló, haciendo esfuerzos por encontrar algún tema que pudiese despertar el interés de Shinachiku, aunque fuese simplemente porque el tema en sí le llamase la atención y no por querer hablar realmente con ella.

Deseaba conocerlo, saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no, si tenía algún miedo oculto, si tenía alguna comida favorita, su color favorito, su cantante favorito. Si practicaba o le gustaba algún deporte en especial, si ya sabía lo que quería ser de mayor, si tenía algún mejor amigo o amiga, si le gustaba alguna niña, su asignatura preferida en el colegio…

Todo, quería saberlo todo sobre él.

Abrió la boca, para formular la primera de muchas preguntas, pero entonces el camarero volvió con su pedido y, en cuanto puso un plato con una torre de tortitas frente a Shinachiku, este se olvidó de todo lo demás. Agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezó a comer, entusiasmado, llenándose el rostro de nata en el proceso.

―¡Shina-chan, más despacio! ¡Que si te manchas luego mamá se enfada!

―Se enfadará contigo, no conmigo. ―Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia el pequeño.

―Pero bueno, mira qué listo él―dijo, agarrándole el costado y simulando hacerle cosquillas. Shinachiku se encogió sobre sí mismo, riendo.

―¡Papá no, basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

―¡Ponte bien y come como es debido, jovencito! ¡O le diré a mamá que fuiste tú el que le dio azúcar a Hima el otro día!―Ante aquella amenaza, Shinachiku se puso ligeramente pálido y acató la orden de su padre, sentándose recto, arrastrando la silla más hacia la mesa y comenzando a comer como debía. Satisfecho, Naruto echó azúcar en su café y lo revolvió, regodeándose en su victoria. Tratar con sus hijos a veces no era tarea fácil, sobre todo porque ambos eran igual de testarudos y perseverantes que él mismo, y también estaban igual de apegados a su madre. Siempre parecía prevalecer lo que les decía Hinata por sobre sus propias palabras, aunque eso tampoco lo molestaba tanto como a veces les hacía creer.

En el fondo, prefería ser el malo a que lo fuese su esposa. Hinata era el pilar en el que él y los niños se apoyaban, en el que siempre encontraban refugio y consuelo. Y él era el de ella. Eso lo tenía bien presente.

―Se te da… se te da muy bien. ―Naruto miró para Sakura al escucharla hablar. Apartó enseguida su mirada, centrándose de nuevo en su café, revolviéndolo nuevamente.

―He tenido diez años y dos hijos más con una mujer maravillosa para practicar. ―No pudo impedir que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sakura se limitó a sonreír, triste.

―No… no me has perdonado, ¿verdad?―Naruto suspiró.

―En realidad sí, Sakura. Te perdoné en el mismo momento en el que Hinata me dijo "te amo" por primera vez, porque me di cuenta de que, si tú no te hubieras ido, entonces ella no habría entrado en mi vida, y tal vez yo seguiría sin darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. ―Calló durante unos segundos. A su lado, Shinachiku había puesto la oreja, atento, sin dejar de masticar trozos de tortita en ningún momento―. Pero… perdonar no es lo mismo que olvidar. Y no puedo olvidar el daño que me hiciste cuando… cuando te marchaste; no puedo olvidar lo mal que se lo hiciste pasar a Hinata durante el instituto, algo a lo que yo también contribuí y por lo que me siento culpable todos los días de mi vida, y que aún a día de hoy sigo compensándoselo; no puedo olvidar la manera tan egoísta en la que me trataste, en la que nos trataste… ―Sakura agachó la cabeza.

Alargó la mano hacia su taza de tila y, no importándole que estuviera aún caliente, la destapó y asió el asa, llevándosela a los labios para beber un sorbo. Se quemó la lengua, pero el dolor le recordó que seguía viva, que estaba allí por un propósito, con una meta clara que tenía que alcanzar.

―Por eso he vuelto―susurró, clavando sus ojos verdes en él―. Para remediar… en la medida de lo posible… ese daño que sé que te hice. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo… no he sido feliz desde que te dejé y… me fui de Konoha. ―Naruto apretó la mandíbula, agarrando ahora él su propia taza y bebiendo de su café. El líquido amargo le bajó por la garganta, calentando su estómago y consiguiendo relajarlo un tanto.

Tenía que mostrarse a la altura de las circunstancias, no por él, ni por Sakura, sino por Shinachiku y, sobre todo, por Hinata. Su Hinata, la mujer que no se merecía nada de aquello por nada del mundo, la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba, la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Se aferró a esos pensamientos y a sus sentimientos para no perder el control, para no agarrar a Shinachiku y llevárselo de allí.

Estar con Sakura le hacía daño, no porque todavía sintiera algo por ella, ni mucho menos. Sino porque estar al tanto de su mera presencia hacía daño a dos de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo, y por extensión, eso le hacía daño a él.

―Es bueno saberlo―contestó al fin, tras varios minutos de tenso silencio―. Dime, Sakura, al menos, ¿obtuviste lo que querías? ¿Tu libertad? ¿Tu título de médico? ¿El prestigio que pretendías conseguir una vez te licenciaras?―El sarcasmo en la voz masculina la hizo cerrar los ojos, con dolor.

―Sí, pero… m-me di cuenta… de que no era eso lo que quería, lo que necesitaba… ―musitó. Naruto alzó una ceja.

―¿Ah, no?―Sakura negó―. ¿Y, qué si puede saberse te diste cuenta por inspiración divina que necesitabas?―Sakura tomó valor, obligándose a mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que en otro tiempo le habían profesado el más puro y sincero de los cariños pero que ahora tan solo reflejaban odio, dolor y resentimiento hacia su persona.

―A ti―susurró―. M-me di cuenta de que… te necesitaba a ti. A ti y a… ―miró para Shinachiku―… Shinachiku. ―Volvió a cerrar los ojos―. Lo siento―dijo, con la voz rota―. De verdad, lo siento, lo siento… ―Y rompió a llorar, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Naruto ni hizo amago de consolarla, no movió ni un solo músculo para abrazarla o reconfortarla.

No. No se lo merecía, no se merecía su compasión ni consuelo por su parte.

Pero se dio cuenta de que, a su manera, Sakura también había sufrido, había llevado el peso de la culpa por sus acciones pasadas durante los últimos diez años, hasta que, al parecer, no lo había soportado por más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No, Sakura no se merecía nada de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle.

Pero, tal vez, sí se merecía la oportunidad de redimirse.

Si Shinachiku la quería en su vida o no, solo el tiempo lo diría. Pero si Sakura quería formar parte de la vida del niño había algo que tenía que tener claro.

Y era que madre solo había una. Y para Shinachiku ese puesto ya estaba ocupado.

**Fin Capítulo 19**

* * *

**¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! Una vez más...**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**¡QUE EL 2020 OS TRAIGA AMOR, SALUD, DINERO Y FELICIDAD! ¡SOBRE TODO FELICIDAD!**

**¡Y MUCHA SUERTE! ¡OS LA MERECÉIS TODA!**

**Ea, ya he cumplido (?).**

**Pues al fin la conversación con Shinachiku ha llegado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por si alguien quiere saberlo, la idea del cuento que Naruto y Hinata se inventaron para explicarle la verdad a Shinachiku cuando era pequeño la saqué de la experiencia de una amiga que tuve hace años (hoy por hoy hemos perdido el contacto). Ella era adoptada, pero siempre lo había sabido porque, precisamente, su madre se había inventado una historieta que le contaba cuando era pequeña, para que asumiera la realidad poco a poco y no de golpe y porrazo cuando ya fuese adolescente o adulta.**

**Nada más, tan solo queda la pregunta de siempre: ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest**, **Marys** y a **Alesihr**! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡YAHOI! ¡Felices reyes, gente! Y, como prometí, aquí está mi regalo para vosotros en este día especial.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

―¿Seguro que estás bien?―Hinata sonrió débilmente ante la pregunta de Kiba, uno de sus dos mejores amigos, mientras no dejaba de empujar el columpio para bebés en el que estaba sentada Himawari.

La niña reía y pedía más, ir más alto, que la empujase más fuerte, mientras su madre estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no desmoronarse.

Un poco más allá, Boruto recorría la caseta de juegos y se tiraba por el tobogán, bajo la vigilante mirada de Shino, su otro mejor amigo. Las risas de sus pequeños consiguieron mitigar un poco la terrible soledad y el oscuro miedo que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Aquella tarde, Shinachiku había partido junto con su padre para reunirse con Sakura, con la que era su madre biológica. El terror de que al pequeño le gustase la Haruno y se encariñase con ella, de que Sakura le gustase más como madre que ella misma, era algo que no podía evitar, que la consumía cada hora un poco más.

―S-sí―consiguió tartamudear a duras penas―. E-estoy… bien. ―Kiba hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

Al lado del tobogán, Shino elevó las cejas sobre sus gafas oscuras, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación y comprensión con Kiba.

Tanto el Inuzuka como el Aburame sabían que su amiga no estaba bien, ni mucho menos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, se le notaban las marcas del llanto a pesar de la capa de maquillaje que se había aplicado para tratar de disimularlo. También tenía unas pronunciadas sombras oscuras bajo sus párpados, y parecía más delgada, como si no hubiese comido bien en días. Aquello era lo primero en lo que se habían fijado, porque si bien Hinata nunca había tenido sobrepeso sí había sido algo regordeta en los lugares justos, con amplias caderas, senos grandes, un buen trasero y los muslos anchos.

Y todo ello unido al hecho de que a la Uzumaki le encantaba comer, y comer bien. La única vez que se había puesto a dieta había sido cuando empezó a salir con Naruto, en un intento por caber en aquellos mini vestidos que estaban tan de moda y que tanto parecían agradar a los hombres. Hasta que el propio Naruto le dijo, sin haberse dado cuenta del hecho de que su novia pasaba hambre, de que estaba perdiendo mucho peso y que si no estaría enferma.

―Me preocupas, Hinata-chan. ¿Segura que estás bien? Pareces Karin e Ino cando hacen una de sus tontas dietas―había bromeado el rubio―. Espero que no sea eso, porque tú estás muy bien así como estás. Me encantas, toda tú, enterita. ―Y cada vez que lo recordaba se le coloreaban las mejillas, porque aquella conversación había terminado de una manera no apta para menores de dieciocho.

Desde aquella no había vuelto a pensar en ponerse a dieta, por lo que encontrarse ahora conque la ropa le quedaba floja y que tenía la cara algo chupada, era motivo suficiente de preocupación para sus amigos.

―No puedes dejar que la muy pu-

―Kiba-kun. ―El castaño se mordió los labios, reteniendo la segunda sílaba de la palabra que estaba deseando decir. Himawari lo miró, curiosa, como esperando a que él continuara su frase inconclusa. Hinata suspiró. Kiba solía olvidarse de la presencia de los niños constantemente, lo que le había granjeado alguna que otra discusión con Naruto, porque este estaba empeñado en no dejar a sus retoños que ninguna mala influencia los corrompiera. Y, al parecer, Kiba entraba en esa categoría.

―… que la muy pusilánime―Shino alzó las cejas ante la elección de la palabra, ligeramente sorprendido porque su amigo conociese, además, el significado de una palabra tan complicada como aquella―te agüe la fiesta. No puedes dejar que entre en tu terreno. Naruto es tu marido, tú eres su esposa y estos y Shinachiku―hizo un gesto hacia Boruto y Himawari―son tus hijos. No permitas que Sakura destruya todo lo que has conseguido. ―Hinata cerró los ojos, evocando en su mente el rostro de su esposo, diciéndole unas palabras muy parecidas.

_No la dejes entrar, Hina. No en nuestra casa, en nuestro matrimonio_.

Sus amigas y su suegra le habían insistido con lo mismo. La teoría la tenía clara y bien presente, pero llevarlo a la práctica ya era otra cosa muy diferente.

Durante diez años, Sakura no había existido, no para ellos. Era simplemente una sombra, una antigua picazón que de vez en cuando molestaba pero que en cuanto te rascabas desaparecía con la misma rapidez. Nunca les había preocupado que volviese a aparecer porque todos pensaban que después de lo que había hecho no se atrevería a volver a poner un pie en Konoha. No tendría la vergüenza para hacerlo. O al menos eso pensaban todos.

Ahora, la misma Sakura los había sacado de su error, apareciéndose de improviso y exigiendo poder ejercer sus derechos maternales con respecto a uno de sus hijos. Porque a pesar de todo eso no había cambiado, no para ella ni mucho menos para Naruto: Shinachiku era su hijo, era hijo de Hinata Uzumaki, lo había amado desde el primer momento como propio, incluso cuando todavía ella y Naruto no habían empezado a salir oficialmente como pareja, aunque ya se comportaran como una de manera inconsciente.

―Kiba tiene razón―dijo Shino, llegando con Boruto de la mano, quién se soltó enseguida para correr hacia un columpio que había quedado libre.

Hinata lo miró un momento para asegurarse de que el niño podía apañárselas él solo antes de volver a empujar a Himawari, quién ya estaba protestando para que la siguieran empujando.

―Shino-kun…

―Puede que Sakura tenga ciertos derechos legales, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú eres la madre de Shinachiku.

―¡Eso mismo! ¡Bien dicho, Shino! ¡No deberías agobiarte por… por tonterías!―Hinata sonrió levemente ante el cambio de elección de palabra.

―¿Vamos a merendar algo? ¿Te apetece?―Hinata miró para sus dos amigos.

Quiso llorar al saberse apreciada y cuidada de una forma tan pura y sincera. Cogió a Himawari en brazos sacándola del columpio y llamó a Boruto, quién, tras varios segundos de resistencia, finalmente obedeció, aunque un tanto a regañadientes.

―¿Qué os apetece?―Kiba compuso una radiante sonrisa.

―Hay una pastelería a la vuelta de la esquina. Estoy seguro de que tendrán rollos de canela. ―Con su sonrisa de vuelta, Hinata acomodó a su hija en la sillita de bebés, pasándole las correas por los hombros y abrochándoselas sobre su barriguita. Boruto enseguida se agarró a la mano de su madre mientras era Shino quién comenzaba a empujar la silla.

―¡Akamaru! ¡Vamos, amigo!―El enorme perro blanco que acompañaba a Kiba a todas partes desde que era un niño puso expresión lastimera y, gimiendo, se puso en pie con esfuerzo y siguió a su amo, lamentándose por tener que abandonar su cómodo rinconcito a la sombra de un árbol.

Hinata agradeció en su mente a sus amigos por haber ido a distraerla aquella precisa tarde, sabiendo que ella los necesitarían más que nunca.

Era la mar de afortunada por poder tener a tan buenas personas a su alrededor, velándola, cuidándola, preocupándose por ella.

Eran sus mejores amigos del mundo mundial. Y siempre lo serían.

* * *

―Doctora Uchiha, la necesitan en urgencias. ―Dando un gran suspiro, Karin se levantó de su escritorio y dio aviso a su enfermera de que avisara a los pacientes que había haciendo cola para verla que tardaría un rato en volver. La mujer asintió y Karin se montó en el ascensor rumbo a la planta baja, al ala de las urgencias del hospital.

No era raro que la avisaran al menos una vez al día. Su campo era la medicina interna, una especialidad que abarcaba prácticamente todas las dolencias del cuerpo, por lo que cuando no sabían muy bien cómo diagnosticar a un paciente, la llamaban a ella.

Salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la sala de los sillones. La enfermera a cargo se apresuró a llegar a su altura.

―Es un varón, de unos sesenta o setenta años, no ha querido decirnos su edad exacta. Se queja de dolor en el pecho y en el abdomen, pero las pruebas no muestran nada raro. Aún así, el residente a cargo ha querido llamarla, tan solo por si acaso. ―Karin asintió, alabando en su mente a ese residente. En su profesión más valía pasarse de precavidos que quedarse cortos, porque luego venían los disgustos y las demandas por mala praxis.

Se encaminó hacia el sillón que la enfermera le indicó, leyendo por encima el informe inicial. Cuando llegó a la altura del hombre, todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron y levantó la cabeza, solo para toparse con un rostro excesivamente pálido adornado por una sonrisa socarrona.

Dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente y cerró el expediente que tenía en la mano de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Un gruñido hizo sonreír aún más al hombre.

―¿Qué mierda ha-

―Cuidado, Karin, no querrás que ponga una queja por la mala atención que das a tus pacientes. ―Karin metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y la apretó en un puño, respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Orochimaru?―preguntó, con la voz más sosegada que pudo.

El hombre adoptó ahora una expresión más seria. Cerciorándose de que nadie, ni médicos, ni pacientes, ni enfermeras ni celadores les estaban prestando atención, Orochimaru puso un maletín de cuero sobre sus rodillas y lo abrió, sacando de su interior una carpeta.

―Ten, lo que me pediste. ―Karin se apresuró a ponerlo bajo el expediente que tenía en las manos, simulando así que aquel grueso de papeles formaba parte del informe médico que le acababan de entregar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa―. No ha sido fácil, pero ahí está todo lo que supongo querrás saber sobre esa tal Sakura Haruno. Hay un post it pegado con un número de cuenta para que me ingreses la cantidad que pone al lado. ―Karin asintió, seria.

―Gracias. ―Orochimaru sonrió de forma escalofriante.

―No hay de qué. Y, ahora, simulemos un poco más, ¿te parece?―Karin asintió y, dejando en un sillón libre el montón de documentos, se puso el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y aparentó estarle auscultando el pecho.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto antes tan solo habría visto a una médico charlando con su paciente, haciéndole preguntas y recibiendo las pertinentes respuestas. Tenía que reconocer que, ahí, su antiguo profesor había estado de lo más avispado.

Entregó un informe favorable a la enfermera y ratificó el diagnóstico del residente, quien pareció sumamente aliviado.

―Dale unos antiácidos y se pondrá bien. Seguramente comió algo en mal estado y la hinchazón del intestino le habrá subido al pecho por haber ignorado durante tanto tiempo el dolor. Ya sabes, la gente es estúpida por norma general.

―Gracias, doctora Uzumaki. De verdad, gracias. ―Karin hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Luego giró sobre sus talones, satisfecha por no haber levantado ni la más mínima sospecha con su actuación.

Con el corazón acelerado, volvió a montarse en el ascensor y marcó la planta de su consulta. Una vez arriba, comprobó aliviada que tan solo quedaban un par de personas, el resto, como le informó su enfermera nada más verla, habían solicitado una nueva cita por no poder quedarse a esperar a que ella volviera, ya que muchos tenían el tiempo limitado para volver a sus trabajos.

Atendió primero a una joven a la que llevaba tiempo tratando por una enfermedad crónica en la tiroides y luego a un señor mayor cuyo último electrocardiograma había arrojado un resultado preocupante. Le recomendó reposo, que caminase durante dos horas por la mañana y otras dos por la tarde y nada de alcohol ni tabaco. El hombre no pareció muy contento con las últimas sugerencias, pero prometió seguirlas al pie de la letra, algo que Karin sabía que no haría. La mayoría de los pacientes no cumplían sus recomendaciones, no al cien por cien, al menos.

Una vez se vio sola, en vez de ponerse a revisar historiales y pasarlos al ordenador, como era su costumbre, hizo sitio sobre su escritorio y puso encima el expediente que Orochimaru le acababa de pasar.

Enseguida se fijó en que era un expediente bastante grueso. Lo abrió y empezó a leer la primera hoja, donde aparecía el nombre, la edad, el peso y la altura de la paciente. Siguió por las anotaciones de rutina: ritmo cardíaco, tensión, respiración, alergias…

Fue pasando las primeras hojas, en las que tan solo venían enfermedades y la condición física: algún catarro, un par de gripes fuertes, un diagnóstico por agotamiento y mala alimentación, un par de citologías de rutina, análisis de sangre también rutinarios, de orina, de heces…

Hasta que llegó a algo que llamó su atención: un informe de las urgencias del hospital del que provenía aquella copia del historial médico de Sakura Haruno, en el que ponía lo siguiente:

"La paciente ha ingresado con dolores que describe como pinchazos en la parte baja del abdomen, así como con un sangrado continuado que no concuerda con lo que ella asegura es su menstruación, puesto que es muy regular en ese aspecto según dice y hace apenas quince días que tuvo la última regla".

Karin alzó las cejas y agarró ambos lados de la hoja, continuando leyendo, con la curiosidad impregnada en su rostro.

A medida que sus ojos rojos volaban sobre las palabras su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más.

Una sucesión de ecografías, radiografías, más análisis, una punción lumbar, un examen vaginal y rectal… pruebas y más pruebas. Karin llegó al fin a la parte en la que, por fin, los médicos habían dado con lo que tenía, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó, intentando mitigar así el dolor de cabeza creciente que había comenzado a molestarla.

―Será puta―susurró. Sacudió su melena pelirroja y la determinación tiñó todos sus rasgos.

Se levantó, se quitó la bata dejándola tirada de cualquier manera sobre la silla. Agarró su bolso, su abrigo, amontonó los papeles de cualquier manera y se los puso debajo del brazo, saliendo a toda prisa y echando la llave en la puerta.

―Si alguien pregunta por mí, he tenido que irme, una… emergencia familiar. Ya mañana hablaré con quien sea. ―Algo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de la médico, la enfermera asintió.

―Claro, doctora. Que tenga una buena tarde. ―Un gruñido fue la respuesta de la Uzumaki.

―Oh, sí, será una buena tarde―murmuró, mientras se metía en el ascensor y apretaba el historial médico con su mano libre.

Lo primero era mostrarle a su marido aquel expediente. Sabía que no sería válido ante un tribunal, por tratarse de una mera copia y por haber sido esta obtenida por medios ilícitos, pero estaba segura de que a Sasuke y a Shikamaru se les ocurriría algo para conseguir la pertinente orden judicial que les permitiera tener acceso por vía legal a esa documentación que ella misma portaba ahora en sus manos.

Lo que allí había escrito lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo. Y estaba segura de que para mejor.

Su primo y Hinata se llevarían la alegría de su vida en cuanto lo supiesen.

* * *

―¿Esto es todo?―preguntó Sasuke. Shikamaru asintió, echándose para atrás en su silla y frotándose los ojos. Ambos morenos tenían sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, las ropas arrugadas y el cabello como si no se hubieran peinado en una semana, por lo menos.

―Es todo―afirmó Shiakamaru. Sasuke gruñó, remangándose todavía más las mangas de la camisa.

―Es una mierda.

―Pero es lo que tenemos. Al menos, es mejor que nada.

―¿De verdad crees que unas cuantas borracheras y el sexo con desconocidos durante la época universitaria serán suficientes para convencer a un juez de que no es apta para ser madre? Dime de alguien que no se haya desmadrado cuando estaba en sus veinte. ―Shikamaru alzó las cejas, ligeramente impresionado porque Sasuke hablase tanto durante varios minutos seguidos.

―Es lo que hay. Es problemático, lo sé, una jodienda, pero es lo que hay―reiteró el Nara―. Y nos toca trabajar con ello. ―Sasuke maldijo, pasándose una mano por desordenado pelo negro como ala de cuervo.

Shikamaru suspiró.

―Sasuke…

―Ya lo sé. Joder, vaya si lo sé.

―No le fallarás. Naruto no-

―¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?! ¡Sé que el dobe no me culpará pero yo sí lo haré! ¡Me culparé! ¡Y no solo porque decepcionaré a Naruto, sino también porque Karin perderá toda la fe que tiene depositada en mí! Y, además, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo este lío a Sarada?―Shikamaru sintió la angustia del Uchiha a través de su voz. Suspiró nuevamente.

―¿Crees que tú eres el único que se siente así? ¿Crees que yo no tengo a Temari detrás de mi culo todo el día, pendiente de cada pequeño avance que hacemos, por nimio que sea? ¿Crees que yo no sé que nos jugamos muchísimo con esto?―Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en cosas negativas por más tiempo―. Centrémonos en lo que tenemos y en sacarle el mejor partido posible. ―Se levantó y contuvo un bostezo, tapándose la boca con la mano―. No sé tú, pero yo necesito una buena dosis de sueño reparador. Me voy. ¿Te vienes?―Sasuke gruñó pero asintió, algo a regañadientes.

Bajaron hasta el parquin del edificio en el que tenía Sasuke la oficina y se fueron cada uno hacia su respectivo coche, despidiéndose con un gesto antes de subirse a sendos vehículos y arrancar. Sasuke dejó salir primero a Shikamaru y luego salió él, enfilando por la carretera hasta su casa.

Metió el coche en el garaje y aparcó en su plaza. Se metió en el ascensor y marcó el ático. Al llegar Sarada estaba repasando los deberes con su madre. Karin iba vestida con unos pantalones grises de tela y una chaqueta de igual color, con capucha. En los pies las zapatillas y su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

Se sintió muchísimo mejor al ver a su familia, a su esposa y a su hija. Sonrió al pensar que si diez años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho a su yo adolescente que iba a acabar casado y teniendo una hija nada más y nada menos que con Karin Uzumaki (ahora Uchiha) seguramente se habría echado a reír a carcajada limpia.

Shinachiku no solo había unido a Naruto y a Hinata, sino también a ellos dos por extensión. Aquellas tardes cuidando del pequeño los habían hecho darse cuenta de que no se les daba mal eso de estar con niños, y tampoco se les daba nada mal eso de estar juntos.

―¡Papi!―Sasuke se agachó justo a tiempo de recoger a su pequeña en sus brazos y levantarla, dejando que le plantara un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No se quejó a pesar de que una de las esquinas de las gafas de la niña se le clavó al lado del ojo, haciéndole un poquitín de daño.

―Hola. ―Karin se acercó a él con una copa de vino en la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios―. La cena estará enseguida. ¿Quieres bañarte primero?―Sasuke negó.

―Lo haré luego, si no te importa. ―Karin asintió.

―Entonces, ve poniendo la mesa con Sarada. Ahora voy yo. ―Sasuke frunció el ceño, intrigado.

Karin se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña. Parecía como ausente, como si su mente estuviese muy, muy lejos de allí. Sintió un tironcito en su camisa y miró para su hija, quién también tenía su pequeña frente arrugada.

―Mami está rara. Le he preguntado si le duele algo, pero dice que no, que está bien. A mí no me parece que esté bien, papi. ―Sasuke asintió, dejando a la niña en el suelo y abriendo la alacena para sacar platos y vasos.

Sarada se acercó a uno de los cajones y lo abrió, sacando tres juegos de palillos y tres manteles individuales.

Padre e hija colocaron todo en la mesa y poco después Karin llegó y puso una bandeja con un pollo asado recién hecho en el centro de la mesa. Cogió los cuencos y sirvió tres cucharadas de arroz generosas en cada una, cerrando después la arrocera, para que los granos no se enfriaran.

Comieron en silencio, tan solo roto por el parloteo alegre de Sarada, quien les contó todo lo que le había pasado aquel día en el cole. Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar de la nueva travesura de Boruto y cómo a Shikadai lo habían regañado como diez veces por dormirse en medio de clase. De tales padres, tales hijos, pensó Sasuke.

Cuando terminaron, él lavó los cacharros mientras Karin iba a asegurarse de que Sarada se lavaba bien los dientes y se metía en cama. Luego fue él a darle un beso de buenas noches.

Una vez apagaron la luz y le cerraron la puerta de su habitación, escuchando su respiración profunda y tranquila, fue que Karin se giró a mirarlo. Tomó aire y adoptó una expresión seria, como de concentración, que llamó la atención de su marido y lo hizo a él también ponerse rígido. ¿Acaso había algún problema del que él no tuviese conocimiento?

―Tengo que hablar contigo. ―Sasuke asintió y la siguió hasta el salón.

Mientras Karin rebuscaba algo en su bolso, él preparó un té y lo llevó a la mesa baja, sentándose luego en el sofá. Su mujer volvió en ese momento, cargando un enorme fajo de papeles tamaño folio.

Karin se sentó a su lado en el sofá y ordenó cuidadosamente los papeles, tomándose su tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.

―En primer lugar… quiero que sepas que… que lo que voy a contarte es algo que hice… algo que… seguramente, no veas con buenos ojos, pero que creí… creí podría ayudar, ayudarte, ayudarnos… ―Calló; respiró hondo y clavó su mirada en su esposo, de pronto insegura.

Sasuke sonrió y le cogió la mano. No era muy dado a los gestos románticos o cariñosos, pero no le importaba si, como en aquel momento, tan solo estaban ellos dos, sin nadie más a la vista, ni siquiera la pequeña Sarada.

―Puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿no?―Karin se mordió el labio inferior, tardando unos minutos en asentir, cosa que lo intrigó todavía más.

Volvió a respirar hondo y le plantó los papeles en el regazo, tomando luego su taza de té para darle un sorbo al líquido caliente. Estaba delicioso, pero apenas lo notó debido al nudo de nervios que le atenazaba el estómago.

Con curiosidad pero con cautela, preparándose para lo peor, Sasuke abrió la carpeta de papeles y empezó a leer.

―Esto… ¿es un historial médico? ¿Lo has cogido del hospital? ¿O es de uno de tus pacientes?―Karin negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que por ahí no iban los tiros.

―Lee el nombre de la… paciente. ―Sasuke deslizó sus ojos negros a lo largo de la primera hoja, deteniéndose en cuanto dio con el nombre en la esquina superior derecha.

―Sakura Haruno―leyó en voz alta, en un susurro.

Clavó la vista entonces en su esposa.

―Karin, dime que esto no-

―No es el original, no soy tan estúpida. Tan solo es una copia, el original sigue en su sitio, en el Hospital Central de Suna. Te lo juro―dijo, levantando su mano derecha.

Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo al oírle decir aquello. No obstante, el delito no carecía de importancia. Si alguien se había dado cuenta…

―¿Cómo has conseguido esto?―Karin se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior.

―No puedo decírtelo, de verdad que no. Pero creí oportuno enseñártelo. ―Lo miró fijamente―. Sé que no puedes usarlo, no ante un juez ni nada de eso. Pero pensé que… que si veías lo que ahí ponía… algo se te ocurriría, se os ocurriría. Shikamaru y tú sois los hombres más inteligentes que conozco, estoy segura de que- ―Sasuke la silenció con un gesto, mientras seguía leyendo, atento, página por página, línea por línea, palabra por palabra.

Lentamente, los datos fueron llegando a su cerebro, poniendo a sus cansadas neuronas a trabajar a plena potencia.

Pasó las hojas rápidamente, quedándose solo con los datos que le interesaba en su memoria. Más tarde lo leería con calma, tomaría notas, se lo enseñaría a Shikamaru, porque no sería justo no enseñarle aquello, y ambos diseñarían una estrategia que convenciera a la jueza de que les diera una orden judicial según la cual poder acceder a ese historial médico, ya de una manera legal y segura.

Miró para Karin, aún sorprendido y conmocionado por lo que acababa de leer en aquellas páginas.

Pruebas, análisis, exámenes médicos… estaba todo tan minuciosamente detallado que prácticamente tenían el éxito en la palma de la mano, si sabían jugar bien sus cartas.

Porque Karin les acababa de proporcionar la mano ganadora, y solo hacía falta un poco de astucia y de imaginación para conseguir llevarlo a un buen final.

―Karin, esto…

―Lo sé―la interrumpió ella―. Me costó mucho creerlo, pero te juro que todo lo que ahí escrito es cien por cien verdad.

―No puedo creerlo… la muy zorra… ―Karin desvió la vista a un lado, porque no quería que su marido viese el pequeño atisbo de compasión que leer aquella información había despertado en ella.

Era mujer, al fin y al cabo, y madre. Así que, aunque fuese en parte, podía ponerse en la piel de Sakura y entender el porqué de sus precipitadas acciones.

Pero solo en parte.

―¿Podrás… podrás hacer algo con esto?―Sasuke ordenó cuidadosamente las hojas, tomándose su tiempo mientras dejaba a su mente asimilar y procesar toda aquella información.

―Más que algo. Shikamaru y yo tendremos que tirar de imaginación para lograr hacernos con este historial médico por la vía legal, pero… si lo conseguimos…

―¿Ganaríais?

―Seguramente sí. Ningún juez con dos dedos de frente le daría la custodia completa a una madre que solo va a poder ejercer durante un tiempo limitado. Sería un desastre, con mayúsculas, porque lo arrancarás de lo que conoce, de un entorno en el que se siente seguro y amado solo para llevarlo a algo terroríficamente nuevo y escalofriante para él, y cuando consiga acostumbrarse, hacerse a la idea de su nueva situación, entonces la relativa estabilidad que acaba de conseguir se irá también a la mierda. ―Karin asintió, cogiendo su taza de té entre las manos y apretándola, dejando que el calor le calentara las manos―. Estás muy callada. ―Karin sacudió la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su infusión.

―Perdona, es solo que estoy agotada. Llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a las cosas, pensando posibles escenarios, desenlaces… ―Sasuke posó una mano en su hombro y la deslizó a lo largo de todo su brazo, en una lenta caricia que hizo que a Karin se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Miró para los ojos negros de su esposo, los cuales brillaban mientras la observaba, mientras sus pálidos dedos no dejaban de deleitarse con su propia piel blanca.

―Eso es tarea mía, Karin. Tú ocúpate de hacer de hermana, que es lo que se te da bien. ―Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de la pelirroja.

―Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿En que Shikamaru y tú arreglaréis este desastre y llevéis las cosas a buen puerto?―Sasuke cabeceó, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, dejando caer su cabeza contra la de ella.

Karin se acurrucó contra su costado, todavía con su taza de té en la mano, dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Se sentía reconfortada; habiéndose por fin quitado un peso de encima, se sentía mejor que bien consigo misma.

Había hecho lo correcto, se repitió. Lo que debía. Proteger a su familia siempre había sido su prioridad, y Naruto y Hinata formaban parte de esa familia.

―Te quiero―susurró, levantando su rostro para mirar directamente a Sasuke. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó para besarla, medio recostándola en el sofá. Karin gimió al sentir su delgado cuerpo apretándose al suyo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y subió las manos hasta su cabello, tironeando del mismo para apartarlo y poder hablar.

―Aquí no… Sarada… ―Con un gruñido, Sasuke se incorporó y la levantó en brazos, haciendo que Karin riera.

Sin dejar de besarse, el matrimonio se encaminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, Sasuke dejó a Karin en el suelo y se volvió para cerrar la puerta y echar el pestillo, solo por si acaso a su pequeña se le daba por levantarse en mitad de la noche e ir a su cuarto. No sería la primera vez. Y él necesitaba tener a su mujer. Ahora. En ese mismo instante.

Aquella noche, mientras el sueño se apoderaba lentamente de ella, tras haber sido saciadas las necesidades biológicas de su cuerpo, Karin pensó que no podía ser más afortunada.

Tenía un marido que la amaba, una hija a la que adoraba, un primo que era más su hermano, unos sobrinos a los que quería con toda su alma y unos tíos a los que consideraba padres.

Sí, no podía ser más feliz. Y por eso mismo no podía permitir que aquella felicidad sabía tenía también Naruto se esfumase de golpe y porrazo. Porque el deber de las hermanas mayores era cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. Aun si estos ya eran adultos hechos y derechos.

**Fin Capítulo 20**

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo, como habéis podido comprobar, sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior (más o menos). Aquí se dan más datos de la enfermedad (no tiene caso ocultarlo, ya casi todos lo habíais deducido xD) que padece Sakura. Supongo que las lectoras mujeres se habrán dado cuenta enseguida de lo que puede ser... y ahí lo dejo. No voy a daros más pistas. Que sino no tiene gracia xD.**

**Mil perdones por tardar en publicar en el día de hoy, pero mi hijo mayor nos vino a despertar a todos cuando se levantó (afortunadamente, respetó nuestro sueño y esperó a horas prudentes antes de interrupirnos el sueño. Eso que gano de que se haga mayor...), y después hubo que abrir los regalos, y después trastear un poco con ellos, y después... en fin, un montón de mierdas y compromisos.**

**El día de reyes es el ÚNICO día de todas las navidades que me gusta. Y no solo por los regalos (que también) sino porque, no sé, es nuestra tradición (qué Papá Noel ni qué niño muerto) y es el día más alegre de todas las vacaciones. A los niños les hace incluso más ilusión que el señor de rojo.**

**Ains, que me lío. En fin, eso. Pido disculpas también por no haber podido responder los reviews como suelo, pero es que de verdad no me da el tiempo y ahora me tengo que vestir e ir corriendo a casa de mi novio y de mis cuñados pa recoger los regalos de allá.**

**Si es que es un parar... ¿Me dejáis un review para que también pueda tener de vuestra parte un pequeñito regalo de Reyes? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Paz **y a **Marys**! ¡Gracias mil, de verdad! ¡Os quiero! ¡Os adoro! ¡OS AMO!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi**


	21. Capítulo 21

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, y llegamos al último día especial de las navidades. Sé que las festividades como tal se acabaron el día 6 de enero, hace dos días, pero para mí terminan hoy, básicamente porque en mi casa tenemos una última cosa que celebrar: el cumpleaños de una personita muy especial para mí.**

**Y, tal y como os había prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Disfrutad porque el siguiente ya no será hasta la semana que viene xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Shikamaru entró ese día en su despacho más cansado y taciturno que de costumbre. Tenía los hombros hundidos y unas bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos. Cuando su secretaria lo vio se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta, porque era la primera vez que veía a su jefe tan derrotado y demacrado, como si acabase de sufrir una amarga y dolorosa derrota. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, agenda en mano.

―Buenos días, señor Nara. ―Shikamaru se detuvo y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, como si hubiese tenido que hacer el esfuerzo previo de pensar el movimiento antes de hacerlo.

―Buenos días… para algunos―murmuró, dando un largo suspiro.

La secretaria parpadeó pero enseguida adoptó un aire profesional, intentando disolver así parte de la cargada atmósfera que el abogado parecía traer consigo.

―Tiene una reunión con la señora Kumamoto a las nueve, el procurador vendrá a las diez, un representante del bufete del caso Nomura vendrá a las diez y media… ―Shikamaru se pasó una mano por el pelo y la secretaria calló, viendo que su superior no parecía tener muchas ganas de conocer el día que tenía por delante.

―Solo… tráeme una taza de café bien cargado y algo para comer, un cruasán, un bocadillo, me da igual, algo, lo que sea. ―La mujer asintió, dejando la agenda sobre su mesa y rodeándola para ir a cumplir su cometido.

―Enseguida, señor. ―Shikamaru asintió distraídamente y entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Caminó hasta su mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla, pesadamente. No había acertado ni a encender el ordenador cuando la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse de nuevo, con violencia. Levantó la vista de la pantalla todavía oscura, sorprendido por la repentina entrada del que fuese.

―¿Qué… ―Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Sasuke allí, blandiendo ante él un fajo enorme de papeles embutido en una carpeta. Tenía una expresión triunfante y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba su pálido rostro.

Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke era de los que creían que sonreír mucho y tan abiertamente podía provocarte alguna clase de lesión interna irreversible, aquello lo hizo sentirse intrigado. Se echó hacia delante en su silla, con las manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio, mirándolo ahora con curiosidad.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó, sin poder disimular la sorpresa en su voz―. Creí que la realeza no se dignaba a ir a las humildes moradas de otros. ―Sasuke gruñó pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

Anduvo hasta estar delante de la mesa de su amigo y dejó caer la carpeta llena de papeles sobre la misma. Shikamaru miró para ella, luego a su amigo y colega y luego de nuevo a la carpeta.

―¿Quieres que lo adivine? ¿Acaso me vas a dar un premio cuando acierte o-

―No seas capullo. ―Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas que había para los clientes e invitados que iban al despacho, sin esperar a que Shikamaru se lo indicase. El Nara se limitó a suspirar, cuando vio una de las manos pálidas de Sasuke abrir la carpeta y señalar la parte superior del primer documento que albergaba la dichosa carpetita―. Lee. ―Con ojos entornados, Shikamaru leyó lo que le indicaba. Era un nombre, al parecer, un nombre propio, de persona, femenino. Pasó los ojos por las letras, distraído.

Pero a medida que las letras formaban sílabas y estas palabras, a medida que dicha información fue llegando a su cerebro, Shikamaru espabiló de repente. Alargó las manos y se hizo con el montón de papeles, arrastrándolo hacia sí y comenzando a leer rápida y ávidamente, devorando la información en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke se reclinó en su sitio, viendo las distintas emociones que hacían a su amigo arrugar su frente y que la sorpresa, la incredulidad, así como la esperanza, se traslucieran en su expresión.

Shikamaru ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la secretaria regresó con su pedido de desayuno. Le preguntó a Sasuke si quería algo y este le pidió por favor que le llevara otro café negro sin azúcar y un sándwich vegetal con mucho tomate.

―Shiho―llamó Shikamaru, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo―, mejor trae un termo entero, y otro con leche. Mejor, prepara una bandeja para mí y para el señor Uchiha, cancela todas mis citas de hoy y baja a la panadería y sube un buen surtido de cosas para comer. ―La secretaria pareció aturdida por sus instrucciones.

―¿Ha dicho… todas, señor?

―Todas.

―¿Absolutamente todas?―Shikamaru bufó, exasperado, clavando la vista en su secretaria.

―Sí, Shiho, _absolutamente_ todas. Seguro que sabrás disculparte en mi nombre y encontrar excusas plausibles. Eres una chica lista. ―El halago la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

―Claro, señor. Enseguida vuelvo. ―Cuando la secretaria salió por la puerta, recta como una tabla y dispuesta a cumplir con su encargo, Sasuke se quedó mirando para Shikamaru, con una ceja alzada.

―Es una buena chica, pero algo atolondrada en ocasiones. Aunque trabaja bien. ―Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Shikamaru terminó de leer los documentos que le había puesto delante Sasuke y levantó la vista, quedándose mirando fijamente para el Uchiha―. Esto… ¿de dónde-

―Es una copia, no el original. Y no puedo decírtelo. Lo siento. Lo prometí. ―Shiakamaru asintió; no insistió más, pero la curiosidad todavía brillaba en sus ojos negros cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, tras varios segundos de silencio en los que ambos parecían estar reflexionando sobre aquella nueva información.

―Es… increíble, un milagro, lo que estábamos esperando. ―Sasuke asintió―. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ―Sauske volvió a asentir.

―Pero es cierto, todo. Te lo aseguro. ―Shikamaru asintió.

―Te creo, pero aun así, ¿cómo…

―Eso es lo que tenemos que pensar, por eso has cancelado tus citas de hoy, ¿no? Y yo también he cancelado las mías. Sabía que íbamos a tener que hablar sobre esto. ―Shikamaru asintió.

―¿Se lo has dicho a Naruto y a Hinata?―Sasuke puso expresión seria, negando con la cabeza.

―Todavía no. No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, no al menos hasta que tengamos todo bien diseñado y atado. Tú lo entiendes. ―Shikamaru cabeceó.

―Me parece lo más sensato. Y ahora… ¿dónde está esa chica? ¡Ni que la hubiese mandado a China! ¡Shiho!―Sasuke sonrió al ver a su amigo pulsar un botoncito de su teléfono, mientras gritaba el nombre de su secretaria.

La nerviosa voz femenina le contestó en tono agudo, asegurándole a su jefe que enseguida estaría allí con lo que le había pedido.

Sasuke sentía, por primera vez en semanas, que las cosas podían salir realmente bien para ellos.

Pero más que bien.

* * *

―Sí, sí… d-de acuerdo… sí… allí estaré, yo… sí, vale. Lo entiendo, sí… ―Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno observaban nerviosos a su hija pasearse al tiempo que hablaba por el teléfono móvil, sentados en el sofá del piso que habían alquilado para su estancia en Konoha.

Habían tenido suerte y habían encontrado uno relativamente rápido y, además, sin mucho sobreprecio, algo inaudito para tratarse de una propiedad en alquiler.

Al fin, Sakura colgó la llamada, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Mebuki y Kizashi se miraron entre ellos un momento antes de devolver la mirada de preocupación a su única hija.

―¿Sakura? ¿Ha pasado algo?―Sakura tragó saliva y se volvió a mirar a sus padres, lentamente, apretando el móvil con fuerza entre sus dedos, evidenciando así la tensión que la recorría.

―Al… al parecer, han movido ficha, por decirlo de alguna manera… Han solicitado… una orden judicial… para… para ver mi expediente médico. ―Sus padres parpadearon, pareciendo desconcertados por sus palabras. Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo, recordándose que sus progenitores no tenían ni la más remota idea de porqué querría alguien ver su historial médico.

Sonrió, amargamente. Un secreto más o menos, qué más daba. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, la principal razón por la que había decidido regresar a Konoha y enfrentarse a los errores del pasado para intentar enmendarlos, en la medida de lo posible.

―Sakura… ―Ella levantó una mano, pidiéndoles silencio.

Caminó hacia uno de los sillones del saloncito y se hundió en el mismo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo e intentando relajarse, en la medida de lo posible, aun sabiendo que no lo iba a conseguir.

―Hay… hay algo que tenéis que saber… la… la razón de que… bueno… de que esté en Konoha nuevamente y, eh… de Shinachiku…

―¿Más secretos?―le soltó su madre, en tono de reproche. Sakura se encogió en su sitio―. Sakura…

―Lo sé, mamá, lo sé, pero… te-tenía que enfrentarme a esto yo sola… antes de contárselo al mundo. ―Tragó saliva y los miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia y preocupación.

No quería disgustar a sus padres por nada del mundo, no más de lo que ya lo estaban, pero era consciente de que tampoco podía seguir manteniéndolos en la ignorancia. No era justo para ellos.

―¿Tiene que ver con tu salud?―La pregunta, hecha por su padre, hizo a Sakura encoger los hombros.

Asintió, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de sus padres.

―¿Estás mala? ¿Es grave?―Sakura sintió las lágrimas queriendo hacerse con su rostro pero se las sacudió con furia. No lloraría, no debía llorar, no podía desmoronarse ahora.

―Tengo… tengo cáncer―soltó, así, sin más ceremonia y sin anestesia.

Kizashi y Mebuki abrieron los ojos como platos, como si hubiesen oído mal o algo así. Aunque nada más lejos de la realidad, porque Sakura sabía que las orejas de sus padres funcionaban a la perfección.

―Está… está bastante avanzado y aunque la quimioterapia y la radioterapia podrían… podrían reducirlo un poco… no sería suficiente, ni lo suficientemente rápido. ―Los ojos verdes de Mebuki Haruno se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que la tensión que desprendía su padre estaba haciendo que su piel se pusiese pálida.

―Mi niña… ―Sakura forzó una sonrisa, dejándose abrazar por su madre en un abrazo de oso.

―¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Primero lo de Shinachiku, y ahora esto!

―¡Kizashi!

―¡No, no la defiendas!―Kizashi se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse por el salón como un león enjaulado―. ¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Sakura? ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que no confíes en nosotros?

―Papá, no… no es así…

―¿Qué no? ¡Hace apenas un mes que nos enteramos de que nos habías hecho abuelos! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios conseguiste sobrellevar un embarazo a los dieciocho sin que nosotros nos enteráramos!―Sakura agachó la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de soltarle que ellos dos apenas estaban en casa cuando ella era adolescente―. ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos mientas de esta forma a nosotros, a tus propios padres?!

―¡Kizashi, basta!―Mebuki hizo callar a su marido clavándole los dedos en las costillas. Kizashi jadeó pero al menos enmudeció, limitándose a fruncir el ceño y a cruzarse de brazos.

Sakura suspiró, agotada emocionalmente por tantas y tantas emociones.

―No… no os lo dije porque no había nada que decir, que contar… Sí, es muy grave, sí, de seguir así acabaré muriendo… por eso he decidido… someterme… a una operación.

―¿Una operación? ¿Qué clase de operación?―Sakura tragó saliva, clavando los ojos en su madre.

Ella también era mujer, aparte de su progenitora. Estaba segura de que la comprendería, de que la apoyaría o, al menos, eso esperaba y deseaba Sakura, con todas sus fuerzas.

―Es… una cirugía… complicada, por decirlo de manera suave. No por el procedimiento en sí, que es bastante normal hoy en día y… eh… casi se puede decir que sencillo, pero… dicha cirugía… me dejaría… incapacitada, de cierta manera.

―¿Incapacitada?―La alarma tiñó ahora la voz de Kizashi―. ¡¿Cómo que incapacitada?! ¡¿Quieres decir que entraña riesgos o-

―Toda operación, mayor o menor, entraña riesgos, ya sean grandes o pequeños―habló Sakura, en tono firme, evidenciando así su conocimiento sobre el tema.

Como médica, tenía bien presente que todo procedimiento quirúrgico entrañaba peligros: una infección que se podía colar por una herida abierta, alguna complicación derivada del tiempo que se pasaba en el quirófano, alguna alergia a algún antibiótico o a la misma anestesia que ni el propio paciente sabía que tenía y por tanto irreversible, en muchas ocasiones…

Pero en su caso no le quedaba más remedio. Era eso o… afrontar la muerte. Una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Tragó saliva solo de pensarlo y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como intentando deshacerse de cada uno de los malos pensamientos que amenazaban con hacerse con su mente. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar de memoria en un murmullo todos los pasos que se seguirían en su operación.

La había estudiado a fondo, se había aprendido cada instrumento que se utilizaría, el tipo de hilo con el que la cerrarían, los lugares a los que los cirujanos accederían, las venas y los vasos, arterias y vanos sanguíneos que rodeaban la zona, los huesos y los músculos…

Era un ejercicio que solía llevar a cabo en las situaciones complicadas cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa. La ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a pensar con más claridad. Si se enfocaba en todos y cada uno de los pasos, de los posibles problemas que podrían surgir y sus correspondientes soluciones, los imprevistos no la tomaban desprevenida, y su plan de acción quedaba cien por cien completo.

La única diferencia era que, en esta ocasión, no iba a ser ella la cirujana sino la que iba a estar tumbada en la mesa de operaciones, y aquello la ponía todavía más nerviosa. A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en la doctora que la iba a operar, no podía evitar el desasosiego que se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que pensaba en la lenta recuperación y en todo lo que perdería.

Como mujer.

Kizashi y Mebuki observaron extrañados a su hija murmurar una letanía de palabras, incomprensibles para ellos la mayoría de las mismas. Kizashi abrió la boca para hablar, pero su esposa le puso una mano en el brazo, pidiéndole silenciosamente con la mirada que esperase unos minutos.

Su instinto de madre le decía que lo que le ocurría a su hija era mucho más grave de lo que habían supuesto en un principio, y le daría todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que Sakura reuniese las fuerzas necesarias para contárselo.

Cuando al fin la joven mujer consiguió relajarse y alejar los pensamientos pesimistas de su mente, abrió los ojos, fijándolos nuevamente en su madre, como si con solo una mirada ambas pudiesen comunicarse: de madre a hija, de mujer a mujer.

―Tengo cáncer de útero―confesó al fin Sakura.

Mebuki soltó un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano al pecho y arrugando el vestido que llevaba puesto. Por su parte, Kizashi había quedado total y completamente estático, sin habla y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las cuales abría y cerraba en puños una y otra vez.

―Sakura…

―Y como no hay posibilidad de que el tratamiento estándar me surta efecto, ni siquiera a largo plazo…

―Sakura… ―llamó esta vez Kizashi, con la voz ronca y los ojos velados por lágrimas no derramadas.

―… van a tener que hacerme una… una histerectomía.

―¡Oh, mi bebé!―Mebuki no pudo aguantar más, estallando en llanto y abrazando a su única hija contra ella.

Sakura se dejó hacer, devolviendo el gesto fuerte y lleno de desesperación a su madre.

―Mamá, no te pongas así… ya lo he asumido, necesitaba hacerlo antes de… de contároslo, y también… también tenía que intentar solucionar lo de Shinachiku…

―¿Por eso… por eso decidiste contárnoslo, verdad? ¿Por eso volviste a Konoha tan precipitadamente? ¿Y por eso los otros abogados… Sasuke y Shikamaru… han solicitado una orden judicial para… para tu historial médico?―Sakura suspiró y asintió.

―Sé… sé que no tengo justificación-

―¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? ¿Por qué ocultárnoslo? Shinachiku, nuestro nieto, y ahora esto…

―Kizashi… ―El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

―Simplemente no… no lo entiendo, Sakura. ¿Es que no confías en nosotros? ¿Te hemos dado alguna vez algún motivo para que tengas que escondernos cosas? ¿Tan malos padres hemos sido?―Sakura respiró hondo, enfrentando la dura mirada de su progenitor.

Sí, estaba tan destrozado por la noticia como su mujer, pero también necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender. Y eso Sakura podía comprenderlo.

―Vosotros nunca… nunca estabais en casa―dijo al fin, tras varios segundos de silencio, refiriéndose a la época de su embarazo―. En aquel entonces… todavía no tenías consolidado tu puesto de trabajo y mamá apenas había retomado su carrera profesional y yo… me sentía sola… el chico que me gustaba no me hacía caso y yo…

―Te hiciste novia de Naruto. ―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada―. Oh, Sakura…

―Y-yo… s-sé que no hay justificación para lo que hice, para todo lo que causé… perdí a mis amigos, le hice daño a una de las chicas más dulces y buenas que conozco, desgarré el corazón del único chico que se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí… ―Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y se tapó el rostro con las manos, sollozando―. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, papá, mamá, lo siento, lo siento… ―Mebuki fue hacia ella y la abrazó, comenzando a llorar de nuevo ella también.

Kizashi desvió la vista a la ventana, donde el cielo cubierto de tristes nubes grises parecía hacerse eco de la tormenta de emociones que azotaba ahora mismo a su familia.

La culpa le retorció el estómago: por no haber estado ahí, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, por no haberse fijado más en su hija cuando esta más los necesitaba, por haber antepuesto la estabilidad económica y laboral antes que la familiar.

A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué servía una buena posición socio-económica si no tenías a nadie con quién compartirla, con quién disfrutarla?

Pero ahora podía hacer las cosas bien, y no solo con su hija, sino también con su nieto.

Con su recién descubierto nieto, Shinachiku. Un niño guapo, adorable, risueño y avispado cuyos ojos verde jade resplandecían como los de Sakura a su edad, con el brillo de la inocencia todavía aherido a sus pupilas.

Podía remediarlo, se dijo, todavía tenía tiempo.

Aunque para ello tuviese que pasar por encima del que era su padre.

* * *

Sasuke tomó aire, respirando hondo, inhalando y exhalando varias veces antes de tomar valor para tocar el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo. Mientras esperaba a que alguien le abriera, aferró con fuerza la carpeta con los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Pasaron todavía varios segundos antes de que la puerta se moviera y en el umbral apareciese el rostro cansado y ojeroso de Naruto.

―Teme…

―Dobe. ―Saludó con un cabeceo.

Sasuke miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro. No vio señales de Hinata ni de los niños, por lo que pudo relajar un tanto la tensión. La conversación que iba a tener con el rubio era mejor que quedara entre ellos… al menos por el momento. Estaba seguro de que a Naruto le costaría asimilar y procesar todo lo que tenía que contarle, y era mejor que primero tuvieran todo bien atado antes de contárselo a Hinata.

―¿Puedo pasar?―preguntó, con tacto, viendo que Naruto parecía de pronto perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente del mundo real.

Naruto reaccionó al fin, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo pasar. Sasuke notó los juguertes esparcidos por el suelo del salón y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Naruto cerró la puerta tras ellos y se colocó a su lado, suspirando al percatarse del estado de la desordenada habitación.

―Hinata ha ido a llevar a Shinachiku a un cumpleaños y yo me he quedado con Boruto y Himawari…

―Sí, lo sé. Fui a verte a la oficina y Gaara me dijo que te habías quedado hoy a trabajar en casa. ―Naruto asintió, agachándose para recoger una de las muñecas de Himawari y varios bloques de construcción de Boruto que se apresuró a meter en su caja correspondiente.

―Tengo suerte… ―murmuró.

Sasuke asintió, sin añadir nada más.

―¿Y el pequeño demonio?―Sabiendo que se refería a su pequeño tornillo, Naruto sonrió.

―Boruto está arriba, viendo una película en la televisión pequeña. Tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento se eche una siesta.

―¿Qué película?

―Una de _La guerra de las galaxias_.

―Eso nos da al menos dos horas de paz y tranquilidad.

―Tú lo has dicho―dijo Naruto, sonriendo algo más relajadamente esta vez.

Las películas de la saga _Star Wars_ eran las favoritas de Boruto. Podía pasarse horas y horas delante de una pantalla quieto, sin moverse, atento a la historia. Aunque seguramente no entendería ni la mitad de las cosas parecía fascinarle todo lo que rodeaba a ese universo de fantasía. Por lo que ponerle una película de dicha saga era el último recurso que él y Hinata utilizaban cuando necesitaban trabajar o simplemente unos momentos de descanso.

―¿Y Himawari?

―Durmiendo la siesta como un angelito.

―Tu hija es un angelito. Se nota que es de Hinata. ―Naruto volvió a sonreír, ahora de forma radiante.

―Igual de preciosas, ¿verdad?―Sasuke correspondió la sonrisa, negándose a dejar que las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua, relativas a la gracia y belleza de su propia esposa e hija, salieran de sus labios.

No había ido para iniciar una competición de a ver quién tenía a la mujer más guapa o a la hija más encantadora. Claro que, según él, solo había dos posibles ganadoras en esa hipotética competición…

―¿Para qué has venido, Sasuke?―preguntó Naruto, con marcada curiosidad.

Su amigo no solía aparecerse por su casa, no a no ser que lo que quiera que fuese a tratar con él revistiera de importancia. Lo vio suspirar y estirar una carpeta llena de papeles en su dirección, carpeta que no había notado hasta ahora que cargaba.

Aún más curioso, la tomó y la abrió.

―Será mejor que te sientes antes de empezar a leer. ―Naruto fijó la vista en Sasuke, pero obedeció, yendo hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él.

Entonces, comenzó a leer. Era una ficha médica, o eso parecía. Leyó el nombre de la paciente y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, mitad sorpresa mitad esperanza.

―Sasuke… esto…

―Tú, lee. Luego me cuentas. ―Naruto regresó la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre su regazo; siguió leyendo, absorbiendo la información allí plasmada, cada vez más y más intrigado, la chispa de la esperanza reavivándose nuevamente en su interior.

Pasó rápidamente las páginas, apenas dándose cuenta, quedándose solo con aquellos datos que le parecían más relevantes.

Pasó casi una hora. Sasuke no se movió ni habló mientras observaba a su mejor amigo enfrascado en la lectura de aquellos documentos, detallando cada expresión, cada mueca y cada pequeño gesto de sus dedos. Naruto siempre había sido muy expresivo y, aunque había aprendido a controlar en parte sus reacciones desde que había abierto su propia empresa para poder así sobrevivir dentro del duro mundo de los negocios, todo eso desaparecía en cuanto algo lo sorprendía o le gustaba de verdad. Por eso solía ocuparse Gaara de las reuniones o de los clientes difíciles. Era mucho mejor que él poniendo cara de póker.

Cuando al fin Naruto llegó al final de la carpeta, se quedó quieto, mirando a la nada, procesando la gran cantidad de información que acababa de llegar a su cerebro. Luego giró la cabeza, mirando para Sasuke, el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, todo el cuerpo tenso.

―La voy a matar―gruñó entre dientes.

Sasuke asintió, ya se esperaba algo así.

―Dobe…

―No, mierda, no, ¡¿pero de qué coño va?! ¡¿Quién cojones se cree que es?!―Sasuke agradeció en su mente que los niños no estuviesen presentes.

Porque como a alguno se le diera por repetir semejantes palabras delante de su madre… bueno, Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que no viviría mucho para contarlo.

Hinata podía ser muy dulce y tierna, bondadosa y amable, pero, como toda madre, toda la buena disposición desaparecía si detectaba a sus pequeños en peligro. Y, al parecer, las palabras malsonantes entraban dentro de lo que se calificaba como peligroso.

―No tienes que-

―¡¿Pero en qué pensaba, la muy puta?! ¡¿Acaso cree que puede venir, hacer que Shina-chan se encariñe con ella para luego dejarlo tirado, como un pañuelo usado?!―Sasuke lo dejó desahogarse a gusto, admitiendo para sí que, en cierta manera, Naruto tenía más razón que un santo.

―Dobe―llamó, esta vez más fuerte.

Naruto al fin detuvo su verborrea, volviéndose a mirarlo, deteniendo también sus andares airados.

―No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte―le dijo el Uchiha; Sasuke parecía estar totalmente en calma, de lo más sosegado.

―Sasuke, ¡¿es que no entie-

―Lo entiendo perfectamente―lo atajó―. Créeme, lo comprendo y comprendo cómo te sientes, pero tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Absolutamente nada. ―Naruto arqueó una ceja, nada convencido a pesar de la apabullante confianza que desprendía la voz de Sasuke.

―¿Y cómo es eso, eh,? A ver, dime, ilumíname. Porque ahora mismo no veo…

―Shikamaru y yo ya hemos solicitado a la jueza una orden judicial para poder hacernos con ese expediente por la vía legal. ―Naruto miró para la carpeta que todavía sostenía en su mano, y luego para Sasuke, confundido.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "por la vía legal"? ¿Es que acaso este… ―Agitó la carpeta.

Sasuke suspiró.

―Ese no nos sirve. No te diré cómo lo conseguí, pero no fue mediante medios lícitos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te apures, porque estoy seguro de que la jueza dirá que sí a nuestra petición. Nos hemos pasado todo el día de ayer redactando la solicitud de manera que ni ella pueda decir que no ni que Madara pueda rebatirla. Y una vez la tengamos y nos hagamos con esa ficha médica, solicitaremos la apelación y presentaremos lo que ahí pone―señaló para los papeles―como prueba de que Sakura no es apta para ser madre.

―Lo sabía… ―murmuró Naruto de repente―. Ella lo sabía… ―Sasuke pestañeó, viendo la expresión ausente de su mejor amigo―. ¡Ella lo sabía, maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía, joder, vaya si lo sabía! ¡Por eso apareció de la nada, por eso volvió, por eso su repentino interés en Shinachiku! ¡La muy zorra!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejando a Naruto soltar todos los insultos, improperios y malas palabras del mundo. Si eso lo ayudaba a desahogarse y a sentirse mejor, por él estaba bien.

Tras varios minutos de soltar gritos y exclamaciones airadas, al fin Naruto se calmó. Dejó caer la carpeta sobre la mesita del salón y se dirigió a grandes pasos a la cocina. Rebuscó entre los armarios y los cajones hasta dar con la caja en la que Hinata solía guardar los tés e infusiones. Las manos le temblaban mientras se preparaba una valeriana cien por cien natural, o eso ponía por fuera de la bolsita, la verdad es que le daba igual. Solo quería algo que le calmara los nervios.

Volvió a la sala con dos tazas y le dio una a Sasuke, quién se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

―No creo que ayude mucho…

―Te sorprendería lo que un buen té o infusión pueden lograr. ―Naruto dejó que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de las comisuras de sus labios―. Lo que te dije antes… te lo digo de verdad. No te preocupes, no te agobies, deja que Shikamaru y yo nos ocupemos de todo. ―Naruto asintió, soplando sobre su taza para enfriar el líquido casi transparente.

―Gracias, Sasuke.

―No hay de-

―No, te lo digo en serio: Gracias. Por todo. No solo por… por lo que estás haciendo, sino por todo. Por estar ahí, por no haberte metido con Sakura cuando a mí me… me gustaba… ―Sasuke bajó la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su propia taza; no se atrevió a interrumpirlo―. Por apoyarme con Hinata-chan, por ayudarme con Shinachiku, por echarme un cable cuando más lo necesitaba, por hacerme ver que… que no estaba solo y por… por enviarme a Hinata, aquel verano.

―No sé de que- ―Naruto bufó.

―Por favor, sé que fuiste tú el que la convenciste para venir a verme. No lo niegues.

―Era a la única a la que no ibas a echar a patadas. Ya por entonces, te gustaba, siempre eras más considerado con ella que con cualquiera de nosotros. Solo te hacía falta un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada. Y me pareció que un par de meses a solas con ella, cuidando ambos del bebé… bueno, te daría una idea de cómo podrían ser las cosas. ―Naruto sonrió, dando un gran sorbo a su valeriana.

Sí, se lo agradecía infinitamente a Sasuke.

Porque gracias a eso, tenía a la mujer más buena, amable y cariñosa del mundo a su lado.

Y la amaba, de la misma manera en que ella lo amaba a él.

**Fin Capítulo 21**

* * *

**¡Pues al fin: ya se ha revelado qué es lo que tiene Sakura! He de decir que me sorprende que, salvo una persona, el resto no cayerais en la cuenta de la enfermedad que padece Sakura. ¡Si más pistas no podía dar! Aunque, quizás es que soy yo que como estoy hecha mierda ando familiarizada con todo tipo de enfermedades y males. Es lo que tiene andar de médico en médico cuando todos en tu casa padecen de algo.**

**Sí, no nos libramos ni uno. Ni uno xD.**

**Ea, ¿me dejáis un review para conmemorar el fin de las navidades? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**¡YAHOI! Tras las navidades, volvemos al ritmo normal: un capítulo por semana. Y aquí está el que toca xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Sakura vio a su abogado hablando por teléfono, su tono duro y autoritario hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal y se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos por encima de la blusa verde claro que llevaba puesta ese día. Madara la había citado aquella mañana con urgencia para, al parecer, hablar de algo que lo tenía, si no alterado, al menos sí contrariado, bastante contrariado.

Cuando al fin colgó el teléfono clavó sus ojos negros como el carbón en ella, con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera recriminando algo.

―Al parecer, señorita Haruno, no me lo ha contado todo. ―Sakura se desconcertó.

―¿A qué se…

―Por favor, si va a jugar al juego de "Yo no sé nada" intente ser más convincente. Vamos a necesitar que mejore sus dotes de actuación de aquí al juicio; le recomendaré a un par de profesores de interpretación amigos míos. No le prometo que puedan hacerle un precio especial, pero-

―¡Espere! ¿Profesores de interpretación? ¿Por qué debería yo… ―Se calló al ver a su abogado resoplar, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

―Señorita Haruno, le dije que tenía que ser sincera conmigo, al cien por cien, si es que quería conseguir la custodia legal y total de su hijo, ¿no es cierto?―Sakura asintió―. Pero usted no ha cumplido su parte del acuerdo, porque no me lo ha contado todo. ―Sakura pestañeó, la sospecha abriéndose paso en su mente.

―N-no sé a qué…

―¡Por Dios, ya basta! ¡O es sincera conmigo ahora mismo o abandono el caso y la dejo tirada! ¡Usted decide!―Sakura se encogió en su asiento, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras luchaba contra el creciente pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con su bote de pastillas y cogió una, metiéndosela en la boca y tragándola. Agarró el vaso de agua que la secretaria de Madara le había traído minutos antes y lo vació prácticamente de un trago, evidenciando así su nerviosismo. Lo volvió a dejar sobre la bandeja que estaba encima de la mesa y luego miró directamente al letrado, que esperaba, impaciente, por una respuesta por su parte.

―Ti-tiene razón, no he sido completamente honesta con usted pe-pero… ―Madara asintió y le hizo un gesto, como apremiándola a que se apresurase―. Entiéndalo, por favor, no es algo que me guste ir contando por ahí… yo misma tardé… tardé mucho en asimilarlo y… eh… aún… aún estoy trabajando en eso de la aceptación… ―Volvió a respirar hondo―. Una de las… las razones de que quiera… conseguir la custodia de mi hijo… el hijo al que abandoné hace diez años sin mirar atrás… es… que tengo cáncer, cáncer de útero―confesó al fin.

Madara se la quedó mirando fijamente, pero no la interrumpió, sino que esperó a que ella continuara hablando.

―Está ya demasiado avanzado como para que me someta a los tratamientos estándar así que… mi única oportunidad es… hacerme una operación, una cirugía… mayor, una histerectomía―aclaró al fin; las palabras salieron con sumo esfuerzo de sus labios, casi tuvo que empujarlas desde lo más profundo de su garganta―. Lo que me dejaría incapacitada para… tener más hijos. Mi única oportunidad de ser madre… es Shinachiku. ―Esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro, casi inaudible.

Madara bufó, dejándose caer sobre su elegante silla de cuero y echándose hacia delante, tamborileando sobre la mesa con sus dedos largos y pálidos.

―¿Se da cuenta, señorita Haruno, de que la jueza va a ver su petición como un simple capricho?―Sakura pestañeó de nuevo.

―¿Capricho? ¿Qué quiere-

―Pues eso, un capricho, una simple cuestión de "Pues como no voy a poder en el futuro, tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo… oh, espera, que lo abandoné hace años, a ver si con un poco de suerte me lo quedo y así jodo a su padre". ―Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Eso no es verdad!―exclamó, poniéndose de pie con tanta brusquedad que tiró al suelo la silla sobre la que estaba sentada―. ¡Está retorciendo mis palabras, está…

―¡Esa es la forma en que lo verá la jueza como no resulte más convincente en el estrado, señorita Haruno!―Sakura enmudeció―. ¡¿Tiene idea de que podríamos habernos evitado esto si me lo hubiese contado todo desde el principio?!―Sakura se frotó un brazo, nerviosa.

―No tenía… no tenía porqué saberlo… no era relevante…

―¡Por supuesto que era relevante! ¡Le pedí expresamente que fuese total y absolutamente sincera conmigo, porque, si no, esto no funcionaría! ¡¿Es que no lo entiende?! ¡Podríamos perder el caso, incluso podrían retirarle la patria potestad completamente y para siempre!―Sakura retrocedió, como si las palabras de su abogado la hubiesen abofeteado.

―No puede hablar en serio…

―¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¡Hay muy pocos casos que los jueces se tomen en serio, pero los relativos a la custodia de menores entran en la categoría de "me partiré el culo para hacerlo lo mejor posible y no arruinarle la vida a un niño inocente"!―Madara se detuvo para coger aire, mientras Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas.

―Pero yo soy su madre… yo lo traje al mundo… yo lo llevé en mi vientre…

―Pero no ha sido usted la que lo ha criado y educado, la que lo ha cuidado y la que ha estado a su lado durante sus escasos diez años de vida. Ha sido otra mujer, la actual esposa del padre de la criatura, ¿no es así? Ahora, sabiendo que en un período relativamente corto de tiempo usted puede perder la vida y volver a dejar al niño a la deriva…

―¡No voy a morir!

―Una operación quirúrgica siempre entraña riesgos y no intente convencerme de lo contrario, he llevado suficientes casos de mala praxis, en los cuales, por cierto, siempre he salido airoso, como para saberlo. ―Sakura quedó anonadada por su declaración.

Madara se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró, elevando la mirada al techo y entrelazando las manos sobre su estómago, pensando, analizando las posibilidades que tenían ante sí, tratando de buscar una solución.

―Tendremos que armar argumentos los suficientemente convincentes como para que la jueza no vea en sus actos egoísmo puro y duro. Y tendremos que ser tremendamente imaginativos, porque dudo mucho que la convenzamos con perogrulladas de tres al cuarto, ¿me entiende?―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió―. Bien, ahora, empiece por contármelo todo una vez más, desde el principio y, esta vez, por su bien, espero que no omita ningún detalle, ni el más nimio. ¿De acuerdo?―Sakura volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos un instante, intentando tranquilizarse.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Madara le hizo repetir su historia unas diez veces por lo menos, si no alguna más. Para cuando la dejó salir de su despacho, estaba exhausta y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro y los ojos rojos e hinchados, señal de que había sido incapaz de reprimir el llanto y las emociones.

Revivirlo todo nuevamente había sido un total, completo y absoluto infierno. Había tenido que contar cosas que no había comentado con nadie más que una sola persona, la única que la había apoyado a pesar de haber escuchado su historia con pelos y señales, la única que no la había juzgado y que la había consolado cuando más lo había necesitado, la única que la instó a ser mejor y a encauzar su vida en la dirección adecuada.

Dios, ojalá la tuviera aquí. La necesitaba, necesitaba a su mentora más que nunca antes en su vida. Necesitaba alguien en quién apoyarse, un hombro en el que poder llorar a gusto sin sentirse culpable.

―¡Sakura!―Creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se detuvo en medio de la acera y se volvió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con marcada sorpresa al ver ir hacia ella a la mujer a la que tanto había deseado ver desde hacía días.

Tsunade Senju caminaba por la calle a paso rápido hacia ella. Iba vestida de forma informal, con un vestido azul y una chaqueta gris por encima, sus pies enfundados en unas sandalias de tacón.

―M-maestra…

―He venido corriendo en cuanto he- ¡pero Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?!―Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, impidiendo que las gruesas lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de sus ojos la dejasen aún más en evidencia.

―Tsunade-shisou… ―Intentó hablar, preguntarle cómo es que estaba allí, por qué había ido a Konoha… pero todo se fue al traste al sentir los fuertes y protectores brazos de la mujer en torno a su delgado cuerpo.

Sakura no lo soportó más y estalló en un llanto desesperado y desgarrador.

―Ya, mi niña, ya. Ven, vamos. Necesitas un té… o algo más fuerte. ―La guio hacia su coche y la metió dentro, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad como si de una niña se tratara―. Lléveme de vuelta al hotel, por favor. ―El conductor asintió sin decir palabra ni comentario alguno y arrancó el motor, perdiéndose entre el denso tráfico de esa mañana.

* * *

―Es raro que estés aquí. ―Naruto no contestó, concentrándose todavía más en la tarea que su padre le había encomendado: cortar las verduras para hacer un nutritivo caldo en el que después se cocerían los fideos de un perfecto y delicioso ramen.

―¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi padre a la casa en la que me crie y en la que prácticamente ha crecido uno de mis hijos?―Minato se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos azules brillando intensamente.

Naruto se frotó una pantorrilla con el otro pie, incómodo. Su padre tenía la extraña habilidad de leer sus emociones e incluso de leer sus pensamientos. De pequeño, creía que era algún tipo de súper héroe y que ese era su súper poder, porque no solo lo hacía con él, sino también con su madre… y con todos los demás. Por ello había logrado crear y mantener a flote una solvente empresa.

―Naruto… soy tu padre―dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa confiada y tranquila suya que siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor en los peores momentos.

Suspiró y reanudó la labor de picar las verduras. Sabía que estaba haciendo un completo estropicio, la cocina nunca había sido lo suyo; y tampoco se había molestado en aprender porque siempre había tenido a alguien que lo ayudase con dicha actividad: su madre, su padre, su prima, su mujer…

Pensar en Hinata hizo que se le apretase dolorosamente el pecho. Todavía no le había dicho nada sobre su más reciente descubrimiento en lo referente a Sakura. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la visita de Sasuke, en la que este le había soltado la bomba. Pero él todavía seguía debatiéndose en si decírselo sería o no lo correcto, en si no sería mejor esperar, que pasase el juicio…

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Eso no era posible. Hinata nunca se lo perdonaría en cuanto averiguara que le había estado ocultando información, información que además influiría de manera contundente sobre la decisión final de la jueza respecto a la custodia legal de su propio hijo.

Naruto nunca pensó que tendría que pelear con uñas y dientes porque no apartaran a uno de sus retoños de su lado. Pero ahora se encontraba en dicha tesitura, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo enfocarlo, de qué hacer o de qué decir.

―Tú ganas―dijo, soltando el cuchillo, el cual hizo un ruido metálico al chocar contra la tabla de madera.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Minato hizo a un lado al rubio menor y prosiguió él con la tarea inconclusa. Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse, con algo de envidia, en los cuadraditos perfectos que el cuchillo, en las hábiles manos de su padre, iba dejando tras de sí sobre la tabla, cada vez que el filo descendía sobre los vegetales.

Minato esperó pacientemente un par de minutos, dándole así tiempo para que ordenara sus ideas.

―El otro día… vino Sasuke a casa, con información. Una información importante, decisiva, que puede darle la vuelta a todo este desagradable asunto de la custodia de Shina-chan. ―Minato no hizo gesto alguno ni tampoco lo miró, limitándose a seguir con el cortado de las verduras―. Y no sé… no sé si contárselo o no a Hinata. ―Minato terminó con las verduras y cogió la tabla, inclinándola sobre la olla dónde el agua ya hervía y echando los trocitos en la misma.

Bajó el fuego un poco y tapó la olla; se secó las manos en un paño y comprobó el reloj del horno. Dejaría que los vegetales se cociesen bien durante unos veinte minutos y luego añadiría los fideos y subiría nuevamente la intensidad de la cocina.

―¿De qué se trata?―preguntó mientras lavaba y escurría los fideos en el fregadero.

Naruto cogió el rollo de cocina y le pasó varios trozos para que limpiara las gotas que habían caído sobre la encimera y para que pasara uno por debajo del escurridor, para escurrir lo más posible la pasta.

Naruto se apoyó sobre la isla de la cocina, con las manos apretando fuertemente el borde, de tal forma que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Minato arqueó una ceja, interesado, pero no mudó ni un ápice su expresión calmada y amable.

―La muy… ―Se mordió el labio, reteniendo el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Minato sonrió, divertido, y asintió, dándole a entender que sabía lo que quería decir. Naruto suspiró nuevamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y revolviéndoselo. Clavó la vista en su padre.

―Está enferma. ―Minato parpadeó, pareciendo ligeramente sorprendido por aquello―. De gravedad, al parecer, y aunque no le deseo la muerte… no puedo evitar pensar que lo ha hecho todo esto por un capricho. ¡Un maldito capricho, papá, eso es Shinachiku para ella! ¡Un jodido capricho!―Minato lo dejó gritar y desahogarse a gusto, mientras él seguía a lo suyo, haciendo la comida.

―¿Qué es lo que tiene?―preguntó, dejando entrever un tinte de curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Naruto se aproximó y no pudo evitar olfatear el delicioso aroma que salía de la olla, haciéndosele la boca agua; el estómago le gruñó de hambre y se lo frotó distraídamente, mientras ayudaba a su progenitor a escurrir nuevamente el líquido de los fideos y las verduras. Lo vertieron todo de nuevo en la olla y Minato la removió. Naruto sacó la salsa de soja de uno de los armarios de la cocina, así como platos, vasos y cubiertos para varias personas.

―Cáncer, cáncer de útero―aclaró, despejando así las dudas de Minato.

El rubio mayor asintió, como si ya se hubiese imaginado algo como eso desde el primer momento.

―Y crees que su impulso repentino de solicitar la custodia total de Shina-chan es… por un simple motivo de "no quiero pero tampoco puedo, así que me conformo con lo que tengo". ―Naruto asintió, cogiendo la montaña de platos con los cubiertos encima y echando a andar hacia el enorme comedor de la casa de sus padres.

Minato lo siguió, mantel en mano. Naruto dejó los platos y todo lo demás un momento sobre el aparador para ayudarlo a estirar el trozo de tela sobre la mesa. Acto seguido empezaron a colocar todo lo necesario para disfrutar de una buena comida. Minato fue por unos salvamanteles que puso en el centro mientras que Naruto regresaba tras él con la olla, colocándola sobre el cuadrado de mimbre más grande.

―¿Y crees que realmente es así?

―¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser?―espetó Naruto, irritado, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja llena a rebosar de croquetas que puso al lado de la olla.

Minato se internó una vez más en la cocina, para traer una segunda bandeja, llena hasta el tope de langostinos fritos en tempura. Naruto fue a por el bote de salsa de soja y una jarra con agua. Minato trajo varios boles que puso al lado de los platos en la mesa; también fue a buscar la arrocera y la colocó encima de un carrito que solían utilizar para tal efecto, para no tener que ir y volver varias veces a la cocina si alguien quería repetir arroz.

―Solo quiere fastidiar, a eso es a lo que ha venido: a fastidiar. ―Minato suspiró pero se abstuvo de decir nada, sabedor de que cualquier cosa que dijera, Naruto se lo tomaría a mal.

―Volvamos al tema principal―dijo, terminando de acomodar todo encima de la mesa.

Puso un par de pequeños jarrones con flores: uno con girasoles y otro con violetas. Las flores favoritas de Hinata y Kushina respectivamente.

―Sí… ―Naruto sonrió ligeramente al ver las plantas.

Los girasoles los había traído él expresamente, del jardín de su casa. Tanto él como Hinata eran aficionados a las flores y a las plantas, y cuidaban de todas las que crecían en su hogar con mucho mimo y cariño.

―No se lo has dicho a Hinata… aún―añadió.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, entendiendo a la perfección lo que su progenitor le estaba queriendo decir.

―¿Crees entonces… que debería contárselo?―Minato asintió, desatándose el delantal y doblándolo en un cuadrado perfecto que fue a guardar en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

―Si no lo haces, será peor. Se sentirá herida porque no has confiado en ella lo suficiente.

―Le romperá el corazón―musitó Naruto, negando con la cabeza―. Se sentirá como si esa… mujer―dijo, tras pensárselo dos veces―se estuviese riendo de ella. Y lo peor no es eso. No. Lo peor es que también lo sentirá por ella, porque Hinata es así: bondadosa, amable, compasiva…

―Pero tampoco es tonta―dijo Minato, llegando junto a su hijo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, en un intento de reconfortarlo―. Hinata sabe perfectamente que ella ha sido, y es, a todos los efectos, la madre de Shinachiku. Nadie será capaz de cambiar nunca eso, hijo.

―¿Tú crees?―preguntó Naruto, frotándose las sienes, con cansancio―. Sé que, muy en el fondo, lleva todos estos años sintiéndose como una impostora, como si hubiese estado usurpando un lugar que no le correspondía.

―¿Y tú la has hecho sentir así?

―¡Por supuesto que no!―exclamó Naruto, entre ofendido y sorprendido porque su padre se atreviese a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia su mujer―. ¡La amo! ¡Si no, no le habría pedido que se casara conmigo ni habría tenido hijos con ella ni… ―Minato rio, haciendo enmudecer a Naruto.

Las cejas rubias de Naruto se fruncieron y se cruzó de brazos, algo enfurruñado por haber caído tan fácil y tan tontamente en la provocación de su progenitor.

―¿Por qué no te la llevas unos días a algún lugar bonito y especial?―Naruto pestañeó, mirando para su padre―. Compra una de esas cajas de experiencias o simplemente hazlo por tu cuenta. Piénsalo. Así podríais no solo hablar tranquilamente sino también tener un tiempo para vosotros. ¿Cuánto hace que no actuáis como una pareja? Todo matrimonio necesita reconectar de vez en cuando y, en vuestro caso, creo que ahora es el momento perfecto. ―Naruto lo pensó.

No era para nada una mala idea. Su padre tenía razón: Hinata y él llevaban demasiado tiempo sin poder estar juntos, solos, como una pareja. Todo había sido un caos desde que nació Boruto y posteriormente Himawari. Amaba a sus pequeños, a todos ellos, claro que sí, pero les quitaban demasiado tiempo y, cuando al fin caía la noche y se reunían en su cuarto, estaban tan cansados que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera hacían el amor.

Pero eso podía cambiar y, además, puede que un ambiente tranquilo, lejos de todos los problemas que había ahora mismo en sus vidas, los ayudara a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y también lo ayudaría a él a poder contarle las nuevas noticias, sin interrupciones y con el suficiente tiempo como para prepararse y pensar muy bien qué decir.

―¿Sabes, papá? Creo que tienes razón. Unos días de vacaciones para nosotros solos es justo lo que necesitamos. ¿Podríais mamá y tú…

―Por supuesto. Te aseguro que a tu madre le faltará tiempo para organizarlo todo. Siempre se queja de que nunca le dejáis el tiempo suficiente con los niños. ―Ambos rubios rieron.

Más relajado ahora, Naruto se asomó por las puertas dobles acristaladas del jardín y pegó un par de gritos, llamando a los niños a comer. Los cuatro pequeños demonios (Boruto, Shinachiku, Sarada y Himawari) se apresuraron a entrar corriendo en la casa, yéndose a sentar cada uno a su sitio asignado.

Minato volvió en esos momentos acompañado de su esposa, de su nuera, de Karin y de Sasuke.

―¿Y el tío Nagato? ¿No viene?―preguntó Shinachiku mientras se relamía al ver la cantidad de comida y la buena pinta que tenía todo.

―Vendrá más tarde, cariño, para la merienda. ―Los niños soltaron exclamaciones de alegría ante las palabras de Kushina.

Pronto se sumieron todos en el delicioso almuerzo que Minato, ayudado por Naruto, había preparado esa mañana, todo amenizado con risas y una buena conversación.

Naruto miró a su preciosa esposa, sentada a su lado. Hinata le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente, con esa sonrisa que guardaba solo y exclusivamente para él. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y asió su mano por debajo de la mesa, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar. Hinata cerró sus finos dedos alrededor de su extremidad y él sintió en ese simple gesto todo el amor y el cariño que ella sentía hacia él.

Sí, Hinata más que nadie se merecía ser feliz, y él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que la sonrisa nunca desapareciera del rostro de su amada.

* * *

Sakura se secó las lágrimas que todavía le caían por el rostro y aceptó con un débil agradecimiento la taza de té que su maestra le tendía. Esta había intentado que tomara algo más fuerte, como whisky o tequila, pero Sakura había rehusado lo más amablemente que pudo aquel ofrecimiento. El alcohol no le venía nada bien a su estado actual de salud. Debía cuidarse.

―¿Mejor?―Le preguntó la exuberante rubia sentándose en un confortable sillón frente a la cama.

Sakura asintió, dando un sorbo al líquido caliente y dejando que su calidez le calentara el estómago. No sirvió para disipar el frío que sentía ahora mismo por dentro, pero sí para, al menos, calmarse un poco.

―Gracias a Dios. Pensé que te iba a dar algo y ya me estaba preparando para hacerte una reanimación y aplicarte los primeros auxilios. ―La pequeña broma hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Sakura hicieran un pobre amago de curvarse hacia arriba.

Tsunade suspiró, dándole vueltas a su vaso de whisky antes de darle un trago y levantarse para volver a llenarlo. Volvió de nuevo al sillón y se arrellanó en el mismo, cruzando una de sus largas piernas por encima de la otra.

―Ahora… ¿me cuentas lo que ha pasado?―Sakura se encogió, apretando entre sus manos la taza de té que todavía sostenía y que seguía casi llena.

Le dio un segundo sorbo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos e intentando por todos los medios ignorar el creciente y lacerante dolor que le atenazaba el pecho. El miedo había vuelto, y esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Las palabras de su abogado la habían enviado prácticamente a la casilla de salida, cuando ya creía estar a medio camino de su propósito final.

Miró para su mentora y parpadeó, como dándose cuenta de repente de algo que no cuadraba.

―¿Cómo… ¿Qué hace aquí?―preguntó finalmente, tras varios minutos de silencio.

Tsunade suspiró, terminándose el segundo vaso de whisky y dejándolo esta vez sobre una mesita cercana.

―Cuando unos agentes de la policía judicial se presentaron en el hospital y exigieron que les entregáramos tu historial médico supe que algo malo había pasado. Sabía que tú no irías contando por ahí lo de tu… enfermedad―Sakura tragó saliva―así que solo me quedaba una opción, que se confirmó en cuanto aquellos agentes me enseñaron la orden judicial. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la pobre Rika, casi le da un infarto al verlos aparecer. ―La mención a la enfermera jefe del hospital en el que ambas trabajaban hizo que volviera a aparecer un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos querían y apreciaban a Rika. Manejaba al cuerpo de enfermería con mano de hierro y había quien incluso se atrevía a comentar que también a los médicos. Ningún doctor o doctora se atrevía a discutir con la firme y tenaz mujer de mediana edad.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado, por eso Madara estaba tan alterado e irritado. Sasuke y Shikamaru no habían tardado mucho en mover ficha, y había sido un movimiento espléndido, pensado para acorralarla y obligarla a desistir, lo más probable.

Aún le quedaba la duda de si Naruto sabía algo al respecto, o Hinata. También tenía la duda sobre quién habría averiguado lo de su enfermedad. No es como si ella hubiese ido publicándolo por ahí ni diciéndolo a voz en grito. La sola idea de que empezaran a mirarla con compasión le revolvió las entrañas. Se terminó el té en dos grandes sorbos, como si así pudiera contener las náuseas.

―¿Sakura?

―Estoy bien―dijo, levantando la mano con la palma abierta en dirección a Tsunade, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados―. Solo… necesito un minuto. ―A pesar de que no la veía, Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, observando con ojo crítico cada uno de los gestos de su pupila.

Nadie mejor que ella conocía absolutamente todo sobre Sakura Haruno. En un arranque que fue una mezcla de desesperación, amargura, angustia y honestidad, la joven le había contado todo, de principio a fin. Le contó cómo fue su adolescencia, cómo había sentido envidia de una de sus mejores amigas tan solo porque esta estaba al fin recibiendo la atención del chico que siempre le había gustado, solo porque este decía estar enamorado de la propia Sakura desde siempre.

Cómo se interpuso en su relación, cómo manipuló a ese chico para que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiese cuando ella quisiese, hasta que dicha relación les dejó una consecuencia: un niño, un bebé indefenso al que, en su momento, ella no pudo ni supo amar.

Se había dejado abrumar por las circunstancias, había dejado que el pánico la dominara y Tsunade no podía culparla. Su propia vida estaba llena de errores y arrepentimientos, pero si de algo podía estar orgullosa, era de haber sabido levantarse tras cada tropiezo, si cabe más fuerte y con la cabeza bien alta.

Aunque para ello le había hecho falta tiempo, tiempo del que, en aquel momento, Sakura no disponía. Así que había optado por la salida más fácil y rápida: huir y dejar atrás a ese hijo no deseado.

Solo el paso de los largos y dolorosos años le había hecho ver que, tal vez, había cometido un terrible, terrible error. No solo la culpa había ido intensificándose con el paso del tiempo, sino que, además, Sakura se dio cuenta de que sí quería a su hijo, a ese hijo al que había abandonado.

Nunca había dejado de pensar en él, de imaginarse como sería, de si sería igual de alto y guapo que su padre o si, tal vez, habría salido más a ella, con la piel pálida y una figura esbelta.

Aceptar los errores de uno mismo, máxime los del pasado, no era nada fácil. Pero menos aún era tratar de enmendarlos, enfrentándose a aquello a lo que una vez le habías dado la espalda. Solo por eso, Sakura era digna de admiración y respeto, porque estaba asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos y haciéndose responsable de las mismas. Aunque tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde, al menos lo estaba intentando.

Aunque sabía que no todos lo verían de esa manera, empezando por el padre de ese pequeño.

―Háblame de él―dijo Tsunade, en un intento por distraer a Sakura, quien parpadeó y miró para su profesora―. Del crío, digo. Háblame de él. ¿Cómo es?―Una lenta y suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Haruno.

De pronto, parecía mucho más relajada.

―Se llama Shinachiku―dijo―, Shinachiku Uzumaki. Tiene el pelo rubio, como su padre, pero su color de ojos y su tono de piel son míos. ―Suspiró―. Es un niño muy despierto. Adora el ramen, cosa lógica, por otra parte, siendo hijo de Naruto, aunque… creo que a su segundo hijo no le gusta nada y que prefiere las hamburguesas… ―Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó, yendo a rellenar su taza de té. Volvió a sentarse nuevamente, esta vez en el sillón que estaba frente al de Tsunade, quien giró el suyo propio para poder cara a cara con la joven―. Le gusta el béisbol y creo que está en el club de su colegio. Quiere mucho a sus dos hermanos pequeños aunque trata de disimularlo… ―Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no emocionarse―. Su color favorito es el azul, no le gusta madrugar…

―Vaya, has averiguado muchas cosas―comentó Tsunade, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sakura se la devolvió, aunque algo menos entusiasta.

―No las suficientes… y no porque me las haya dicho él, tampoco. ―Intentó disimular el dolor que aquello le causaba, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

Tsunade alzó las cejas.

―¿No has hablado con él? Creí que tenías derecho a visitas… ―Sakura asintió, bajando la taza hasta apoyarla sobre sus rodillas, rodeándola con la otra mano y apretándola entre sus dedos con fuerza.

―Y no he fallado ni una vez. Y, por raro que parezca, su padre ha cumplido. Me ha dejado verlo cada sábado desde el juicio, aunque a regañadientes y nunca a solas. Siempre viene con él.

―No es raro, es lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene que obedecer o sino estaría incurriendo en un delito. Y dudo mucho que quiera que lo encierren, no es agradable, créeme. ―Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita y Tsunade se sintió infinitamente mejor al escucharla reír, aunque fuese de forma casi imperceptible.

―Tú no lo conoces―dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Naruto es la mar de terco. Si se hubiera empeñado en no dejarme ver a Shinachiku, aun a pesar de la orden del juez, créeme que no lo vería. Sospecho que… que su esposa ha tenido algo que ver. ―Decirlo le dolió todavía más, porque eso suponía que Hinata, aun con todo, no parecía desearle ningún tipo de mal.

―¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre? Te has puesto pálida de repente.

―Pensaba en.. en ella. En la esposa de Naruto. ―Tsunade no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara―. Hinata siempre fue la más amable y considerada de todos nosotros, de nuestro grupo. Ino y yo le teníamos cierta envidia porque siempre atraía sin esfuerzo las atenciones y las miradas de los chicos. Era muy gracioso porque era muy tímida y, cuanto más se esforzaba ella por pasar desapercibida, más se fijaban en ella los chicos. Era muy divertido. ―Sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en aquellos días que ahora parecían tan lejanos―. El único que la ignoraba… era Naruto. Ella siempre lo quiso, ¿sabes? Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero Naruto era un tremendo despistado que nunca se coscó de lo que Hinata sentía algo por él. Ni siquiera cuando elaborábamos esos locos planes para intentar juntarlos, los cuales, por cierto, siempre fracasaban. Estrepitosamente. ―Tsunade entrelazó los dedos y siguió escuchando, atenta―. Recuerdo que, cuando éramos más pequeños, aquello la deprimía y hería todavía más su frágil autoestima. No fue hasta que pasamos de los doce o trece años que Hinata empezó a tener mejor opinión de sí misma, y solo porque sus dos mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, estaban ahí para apoyarla. La mejora en la relación con su primo Neji también ayudó y, por supuesto, Ino y Tenten la apoyaron como las buenas amigas que eran…

―¿Tú no?―Se atrevió a preguntar Tsunade al ver que Sakura guardaba silencio de repente―. Eras su amiga también, ¿no? ¿No la ayudaste?―Sakura suspiró.

―En esos momentos… yo estaba más preocupada por Sasuke-kun que por… cualquier otra cosa. Pensaba que Hinata debía superar sus problemas ella solita, sin ayuda de nadie, que solo así conseguiría sentirse bien consigo misma. Me duele admitirlo pero, mirándolo en perspectiva, estaba celosa. Ahora lo sé. ―Esbozó una leve y amarga sonrisa.

―¿Por qué? Hinata no estaba con ese tal Sasuke, el chico que a ti te gustaba. Entonces…

―Pero Sasuke-kun siempre parecía prestarle más atención a ella que a mí. No fui capaz de ver que lo hacía por intentar ayudar a Naruto, que al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que me percaté de que Naruto, de golpe y porrazo, se había percatado de la constante presencia de Hinata a su alrededor, siempre pendiente de él, ayudándolo, diciéndole con su sonrisa y su cálida mirada que ella siempre estaría ahí para él, que siempre lo… lo amaría.

―Pero ese Naruto estaba enamorado de ti. ―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió.

―Así lo creía yo también, sí. Hasta que… lo vi. ―Tsunade alzó una ceja.

―¿Qué viste?

―A él, a Naruto, besándola… ―Sakura se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza, fijándola en la taza que mantenía sobre su regazo―. No fue intencionado, fue sin querer, pero entonces supe… supe que Naruto estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella, si es que no lo estaba ya.

―Y por eso decidiste tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que él se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. ―La palabra "verdaderos" se clavó como una daga en el corazón de Sakura.

Asintió, incapaz de levantar la vista.

―Sé que suena absurdo y egoísta, pero yo… no quería perder a Naruto, no podía perderlo. Era el único que siempre había estado ahí para mí, el único que me decía cosas bonitas, que se esforzaba por mí, a diferencia de… de Sasuke-kun. ―Las lágrimas hicieron nuevamente su aparición y se las secó con el dorso de la mano.

―Eras una cría, Sakura. Tú no podías saber…

―Pero lo sabía. Sabía que aquello les haría daño a Naruto y a Hinata. Sasuke-kun me lo dijo, Ino me lo dijo, Shikamaru me lo dijo, incluso Neji me lo dijo… Fui yo la que no quiso escuchar. ―Calló y apretó con más fuerza su taza de té.

―El pasado, pasado está, y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo. Céntrate en el futuro. Demuéstrales que ya no eres esa adolescente, que has madurado y te has dado cuenta de tus errores.

―Ojalá fuera así de fácil. ―Tsunade la miró con compasión.

Se levantó del sillón y se sentó al lado de su alumna, sobre la cama. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra ella. Sakura se dejó hacer, necesitada más que nunca de aquella muestra de afecto.

―Solo tú puedes dictar tu destino, Sakura, no lo olvides. ―La pelirrosa asintió.

Aunque en estos momentos no estaba segura de qué camino debía escoger.

**Fin Capítulo 22**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... pues ahora las cosas empiezan a tornarse un poco más interesantes xD. Aviso de que los dos o tres siguientes capítulos (ahora mismo no recuerdo bien) serán una especie de... descanso en la historia principal, por así decirlo. Serán capítulos dedicados solo y exclusivamente al NaruHina xD.**

**Oh, y ¿os acordáis que al principio del todo os comenté que iban a aparecer dos OC aparte de Shinachiku? Pues ahí vendrán. Cuando aparezcan, os daré más detalles sobre ellos. No en lo referente a _Vínculos_, sino por otra cosa, mariposa.**

**Una última cosa antes de despedirme y de poner los saludos de rigor: ¿qué diríais si más tarde, así porque sí, se me diera por subir el prólogo de una historia de Naruto que, si bien no es NaruHina la pareja principal, estará muy presente en la historia? ¿Y si os digo que los protas serían Boruto y Sarada? ¿Y que la otra parejita involucrada es el SasuSaku? ¿Y que sería una historia sobre hombres lobo? ¿Y que esta historia sería parte de una saga más grande?**

**¿Os gustaría leer algo así? Que conste que el plan no era este: el plan era terminar de publicar _Vínculos_ mientras termino otro fanfic NaruHina para poder subirlo mientras entremedias me dedico a _Hijos de la Yakuza_; y después empezaría a trabajar en la continuación de _Prínicpe vs villano_, empezando por narrar ese mismo OS desde el punto de vista de Naruto...**

**¡PERO AYER POR LA NOCHE NO PODÍA DORMIR Y MI CEREBRO DECIDIÓ REÍRSE UN RATO FORMANDO EN MI MENTE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA! ¡COMO SI YA NO TUVIERA IDEAS SUFICIENTES IMPOSIBLES DE LLEVAR A CABO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO!**

**Y como este BoruSara es algo diferente a lo que normalmente hago y siempre viene bien un soplo de aire fresco... ASFGASHADASFGASHDASFGASHD.**

**(La culpa es mía por leer NaruHina hasta las tres de la mañana...).**

**Por favor, matadme. **

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí... ¿me dejáis un review? Aunque solo sea para quejaros de lo pesada que me pongo cuando comienzo a divagar. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a:** Marys**! ¡Gracias, por dejarme siempre un bonito comentario que me alegra el día!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**P.D.: **siempre me quedará el no dormir para poder dedicarme a todas esas historias. Con las canciones de DLH todo es posible (?).

_Somos los colonos_

_vamos a Jamestown_

_y al bribón de John Smith_

_le hemos encerrao_~

(_Pocahontas_ es de mis favoritas xD).


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡YAHOI! ¡QUÉ FRÍO HACE, MADRE DE DIOS! ¡UN FRÍO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!**

**¡A cinco grados estamos! ¡CINCO JODIDOS GRADOS! Ni la cama hice para poder meterme dentro con el portátil, así de helada ando. Con calcetines y mi jersey pelucho de andar por casa. Menos mal que hoy va el padre a buscar al niño a la guardería, porque sino no sé cómo haría para salir después otra vez.**

**¡QUÉ FRÍO!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy!**

**(Y ahora me dio hipo.. no, si estoy como quiero, de verdad...).**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

_Señores pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos con el cinturón abrochado. Gracias por su atención._

Hinata suspiró y se echó para atrás en su asiento. A su lado, su marido le cogió la mano y se la apretó. Lo miró, quedando deslumbrada unos segundos a causa de la amplia sonrisa que dibujaban los labios de Naruto.

―Ya estamos llegando, cariño. ―Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso.

Entrelazó los dedos de la mano con los masculinos y se apoyó en su hombro, dejando escapar un segundo suspiro. Naruto dejó caer su cabeza contra la suya mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano y los nudillos con el pulgar.

―Aún no me has dicho a donde vamos―protestó Hinata, aunque con un deje de diversión en la voz. Naruto volvió a sonreír, ahora con los cerrados, mientras el avión descendía a tierra.

―Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.

―¿Sabes que dimos un espectáculo en el aeropuerto?―Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada―. ¡No fue gracioso, Naruto-kun! ¡Todo el mundo pensó que éramos una pareja de locos!―exclamó ella, recordando la manera tan vergonzosa en que, con los ojos tapados, la había guiado por toda la terminal del aeropuerto.

Más de un guardia de seguridad los había parado y, en más de una ocasión, habían tenido que aclarar que eran marido y mujer, que ella estaba yendo con él por propia voluntad y que no eran un par de desequilibrados mentales.

E incluso en el avión, el rubio había tenido mucho cuidado de no permitirle saber ni una pista de adónde la estaba llevando. El avión dio una sacudida y, finalmente, se detuvo. Las azafatas aparecieron en el extremo del pasillo, dando indicaciones de que ya se podían levantar.

Hinata fue la primera en desabrocharse el cinturón y levantarse. Naruto la siguió enseguida, poniéndose a su lado y bajando una bolsa que era todo su equipaje de mano. Asiendo el asa de la bolsa con una mano y a ella con la otra, ambos abandonaron por fin el avión. Mientras caminaban por el túnel que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, Hinata hizo crujir varios huesos y estiró los músculos de la espalda lo mejor que pudo. No había sido un vuelo excesivamente largo, pero para una persona como ella, acostumbrada al constante movimiento al que la sometían tres niños movidos y traviesos, aquel breve periodo de inactividad había supuesto una carga extra de tensión. Su cuerpo parecía prepararse ya inconscientemente para cualquier imprevisto. Y estando tan lejos de sus niños…

No había podido dejar de pensar en ellos desde que Naruto la sacó de casa aquella mañana, sin darle opción a protestar. ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba planeando un viaje para los dos! Cada objeción que ponía Naruto la rebatía: ¿los niños? Con los abuelos. ¿Shinachiku? Sus padres se encargarían. ¿La casa? Karin y Sasuke habían prometido ir de vez en cuando. ¿Su trabajo? Gaara ya estaba avisado y más que encantado de que Naruto se tomase unas vacaciones. ¿Sus clientes? Sai ya se había hecho cargo.

Viendo que lo tenía todo perfectamente atado y planeado, Hinata no había podido poner ninguna pega a sus alocados planes. Ni siquiera el argumento de que Sakura podía aprovecharse de su ausencia para tomar ventaja había servido.

―Deja de pensar en los problemas y céntrate en nosotros. ¿Cuánto hace que no pasamos unos días a solas, tú y yo? También somos personas, Hina, no máquinas. Y necesitamos volver a ser un matrimonio, una pareja, al menos de forma temporal. ―Y no había vuelto a intentar protestar, dejando que la arrastrara por sabe Dios donde con los ojos vendados y sin tener ni la más remota idea de adonde se la llevaba.

En el aeropuerto, en vez de encaminarse a las cintas transportadoras para recoger el resto de sus maletas, Hinata vio con asombro como Naruto pasaba de largo y la guiaba hacia las puertas de salida. Tan sorprendida estaba, que ni siquiera se paró a fijarse en los carteles, en si seguían en Japón o en el extranjero.

Fuera del aeropuerto, había varios coches esperando. Hinata sintió crecer su sorpresa cuando Naruto se encaminó con toda naturalidad hacia una limusina de aspecto lujoso. El chófer sonrió y los saludó, quitándose la gorra.

―¿Los _signores_ Uzumaki?―preguntó en un inglés con un fuerte acento… ¿italiano? ¿Estaba en Italia?

―Sí―contestó Naruto―. Gracias por venir a recogernos. Transmítale mi agradecimiento al _signore_ Vitale.

―Por supuesto, señor, así lo haré. ―Hinata vio aquel pequeño intercambio de saludos trasladando la mirada de uno a otro, como si estuviese en un partido de tenis.

Naruto se volvió entonces hacia ella y le rodeó sorpresivamente la cintura con los brazos, besándola brevemente en los labios. Hinata se apartó con un grito, empezando a mirar nerviosa a su alrededor.

―¡Naruto-kun! ¡Estamos en público!―exclamó en japonés, olvidándose momentáneamente de su espectador, el cual ya se había metido en el coche a esperar tranquilamente a que ellos se montasen en el vehículo.

―Tranquila―le dijo él, riendo―. Ya no estamos en Japón, mi amor. Aquí la gente es mucho más… liberal.

―Aun así… ―musitó sonrojada, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho cuando el rubio la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Tras estar un par de segundos así, abrazados y disfrutando del contacto y la cercanía, Naruto la separó de sí. Le sonrió de nuevo y, tomando su mano con firmeza y cariño, la instó a entrar en el coche.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Hinata se acomodó en el asiento, volviendo a acurrucarse contra su esposo, suspirando de placer al sentir el aire acondicionado de dentro de la limusina.

―¿Adónde me llevas?―Naruto le acarició el brazo y depositó un beso en su hombro, lamentando que tuviese que ser sobre la ropa y no sobre su suave y pálida piel.

―Te dije que es una sorpresa. No seas impaciente, cielo. ―Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo llamarla tan cariñosamente por segunda vez en apenas minutos.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se desinhibían como pareja? Llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, yendo con muchísimo cuidado por causa de los niños, para que no viesen nada inapropiado. Había besos, sí, y abrazos también, pero siempre comedidos y nunca apasionados. Tan solo tras las puertas cerradas del cuarto que compartían, y en la oscuridad de la noche, se permitían de vez en cuando sentirse, salvando aquella vez hacía poco en que lo habían hecho en la cocina y con la luz encendida, cuando ella aún no sabía nada de Sakura ni de lo que esta se proponía.

La limusina rodó sobre la carretera durante una hora, más o menos. Hinata ya suponía que Naruto la había llevado a Italia o, al menos, a algún país o región cuya lengua principal parecía ser el italiano. El coche al fin se detuvo y el chófer se bajó para abrirles la puerta. Naruto le dio las gracias e intentó recompensarlo por el viaje con una propina, que el hombre se negó amablemente a aceptar.

―El señor Vitale se enfadaría mucho si aceptase su dinero, señor Uzumaki. ―El conductor se dirigió entonces al maletero mientras Hinata bajaba y estiraba un poco las piernas.

Abrió el maletero y les tendió la bolsa de mano.

―¿Naruto-kun?―llamó Hinata, yendo hacia él―. ¿No has traído nada más que esa bolsa?―dijo, preocupada, porque ella tan solo llevaba unas sencillas mallas negras y una blusa rosa, lo que se había puesto aquella mañana para afrontar lo que ella pensaba que iba a ser un día completamente normal y rutinario.

―Claro que no. Nuestras maletas ya deben de estar en la villa. ―Hinata pestañeó y se giró, lentamente, como si hubiese oído mal.

Decir que se quedó con la boca abierta sería poco para describir su reacción. Tanto el chófer como Naruto sonrieron al ver la evidente sorpresa en el rostro femenino.

―Espero que disfruten de su estancia, señor Uzumaki, señora Uzumaki. El señor Vitale me ha dicho que les retransmita sus deseos de que tengan una más que agradable estancia, y que también no duden en solicitar cualquier cosa que necesiten al personal de la casa. ―Naruto hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

―Muchas gracias. Dígale al señor Vitale que se lo agradezco en el alma―murmuró, dándose la vuelta ya para ir a junto de Hinata, que todavía seguía allí de pie, con la boca abierta y con los ojos clavados en la imagen que tenía ante sí―. ¿Sorprendida?

―Naruto-kun, esto… cómo… es increíble… ―Naruto sonrió, poniéndose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

―Ven, vamos dentro. ―Abrazados, traspasaron el impresionante portón y caminaron por un sendero rodeado de verde césped, perfectamente cortado y arreglado. Una fuente en medio del camino daba frescor al ambiente caluroso, ya que el sol caía a plomo sobre ellos.

Era una villa, se dijo Hinata. Una villa enorme construida en unos terrenos amplios. Naruto se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta principal, dándole la vuelta y abriendo. Entraron al interior y, si Hinata creía que no podría estar más sorprendida, se equivocaba.

La casa estaba toda pintada de blanco, tanto por fuera como por dentro, dotándola así de claridad y de luz natural. Las ventanas y las puertas que daban al exterior eran enormes, llegaban hasta el suelo. Hinata dio dos pasos, maravillándose con los muebles en color claro y las habitaciones amplias. Entró en el baño de la planta baja, completamente equipado. Era el sueño de cualquier mujer que quisiera mimarse un poco.

Suspiró, incapaz de creerse que estaba en un lugar tan precioso como aquel. Pero entonces su ceño se arrugó, con preocupación. Se giró, encarando a su sonriente marido. Puso los brazos en jarras y levantó el mentón en su dirección, poniéndose en actitud de firme.

―¿Cuánto te ha costado todo esto?―preguntó, temerosa de saber la respuesta realmente.

Para su sorpresa y consternación, Naruto rio; dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a ella, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y bajando sus manos hasta las caderas femeninas, tirando de ellas para que sus cuerpos volvieran a tocarse. El roce de sus músculos contra sus senos hizo que a Hinata se le cortara la respiración, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían y empujaban contra la tela del sujetador.

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso mi amor. Me ha salido total y absolutamente gratis. ―Hinata acentuó su ceño fruncido, negándose a creerlo de buenas a primeras así como de ceder al punzante deseo que había comenzado a abrasarla.

―¿Gratis? ¿Cómo que gratis? ¡Pero si un lugar tan bonito como este debe de valer una fortuna! ¡Aunque sea solo en alquiler por unos días!―Naruto volvió a dejar salir una carcajada.

―Has dicho bonito. Entonces te gusta.

―Bueno claro que es bonito y claro que me gusta. ¿A quién no le gustaría- ―Se vio interrumpida por los labios de su marido, quién se afanó en besarla con toda las ganas y la pasión que sentía hacia ella―. Naruto-kun… ―jadeó ella cuando sintió como le soltaba el primer botón de su blusa.

―Entonces solo disfruta. ¿Te he dicho que el dormitorio principal tiene una cama estupenda?

―¡Naruto-kun!―gritó cuando, en un movimiento sorpresivo, le retiró la blusa y la tomó en brazos.

Lejos de hacerle caso, subió con ella las escaleras sin dejar de besarla. No quería que pensara, solo que sintiera, que disfrutara. Perdida en el sabor de su boca y en su lengua ansiosa y juguetona, Hinata dejó de pensar. Notó como la posaba sobre una superficie blandita y la mar de cómoda. Abrió los ojos y suspiró al verlo desnudarse. Los ojos azules no abandonaron los perlas en ningún momento, quemándola, haciéndole saber que él ardía tanto o más que ella.

―Hinata… ―Le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras él manipulaba el cierre de su sujetador y se lo sacaba, lanzándolo a algún rincón perdido de la habitación. Gimió de satisfacción en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de amasar sus pechos, alcanzando la gloria en cuanto sintió las duras puntas presionándose contra sus manos―. Dios, eres perfecta…

―N-no lo soy―susurró ella, tirando ansiosa de su cinturón y de sus pantalones, alcanzando al fin su miembro rígido y palpitante bajo los calzoncillos. Naruto cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, apropiándose de un pezón, mordisqueándolo y endureciéndolo todavía más, jugueteando con él hasta que se cansó y se fue al otro, para dejarlo igual de tenso que su compañero.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre el colchón, estremeciéndose y dejando que su travieso esposo hiciera con ella lo que quisiese. Naruto enganchó las manos en la cinturilla de sus mallas y tiró hacia abajo, hasta sacárselas del todo por las piernas y dejándolas caer sobre un canapé que había a los pies de la cama. Hizo lo mismo con sus calzoncillos y entonces se cernió sobre su mujer, acariciándole el rostro con ternura, apartándole un par de mechones con delicadeza y enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos.

―Eres preciosa―repitió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hinata sonrió, sonrojada. Le pasó los brazos por los hombros y exploró la dureza de los músculos de su espalda, deleitándose con las contracciones de los mismos bajo sus palmas.

Naruto dejó salir un gruñido cuando, con algo de juguetona timidez, Hinata le apretó las nalgas, haciendo que se pegara todavía más a ella. Hinata se estremeció al notar la caliente y dura erección contra su estómago, percatándose de la pequeña humedad que la punta había dejado sobre la piel de su abdomen.

Sin perder más tiempo, Naruto bajó con besos ardientes y ansiosos por su cuerpo. Metió una mano bajo el elástico de sus bragas y la acarició allí donde ella más parecía necesitarlo. Hinata gimió y se arqueó; respondiendo a su muda petición, Naruto la penetró con un dedo, humedeciendo aquella zona un poco más con cada uno de sus rítmicos movimientos.

―Naruto-kun… ―suplicó ella, en un gemido.

―Estás tan húmeda, cariño… ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Otro dedo?―Sin esperar respuesta, introdujo un segundo dedo, preparándola para él. Hinata volvió a arquearse, sin poder detener los temblores de su cuerpo―. ¿O prefieres que te coma?―De nuevo sin darle tiempo a responder, Naruto se deshizo de sus braguitas y bajó el rostro hasta su sexo, comenzando a acariciarlo con la lengua, buscando el centro mismo de su placer.

―¡Oh, Dios, sí!―sonriendo internamente, Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las pequeñas manos de su esposa en su cabello, mientras él le proporcionaba un placer sin igual.

Pero no quería que llegara al orgasmo, aún no. Quería que terminara con él dentro de su cuerpo, poseyéndola por completo. Quería sentir sus piernas rodeándolo y toda ella estremecerse cuando se moviera en su interior.

Con un gruñido, se apartó y Hinata protestó, incorporándose sobre los codos y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadores.

―¿Por qué paras?―Naruto quiso reír pero se contuvo. Gateó hasta estar a su altura y la tumbó de nuevo, suavemente, mientras la besaba a un ritmo lento, sensual.

―Porque quiero que llegues al final conmigo dentro de ti. Necesito entrar en ti―le dijo, con voz ronca. Hinata enrojeció, pero alargó una mano hasta su miembro y lo acarició, notando así la veracidad de sus recientes palabras.

―Entonces, no esperes más. ―Naruto maldijo al percibir el deseo y la urgencia en su voz entrecortada.

Sin más ceremonia, le abrió las piernas y se hundió en ella. Tiró de ella hasta tenerla donde quería y la cogió por los muslos. Sabiendo lo que quería, Hinata enredó las piernas en su cintura, cruzando un tobillo sobre otro para sujetarse mejor y empujándolo ella también hacia sí.

―¡Joder, Hinata!―exclamó Naruto, al sentir que se hundía aún más en su cálido y húmedo interior.

Respiró hondo unos segundos, tratando de calmarse, y solo cuando supo que no iba a correrse a las primeras de cambio fue que comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando en ella una y otra vez, sin descanso, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, golpeando aquel punto que sabía que la volvía loca.

―¡Naruto-kun, sí, así, sigue! ¡No pares!

―Ni… muerto… ―consiguió responder, casi sin voz.

Embistió una última vez con fuerza y sintió las paredes internas de su mujer contraerse. Verla gritar y escucharla gritar su nombre en pleno éxtasis fue lo que disparó su propio clímax. Con un rugido permitió a su propia esencia salir disparada al interior femenino, mientras el cuerpo de Hinata lo exprimía hasta dejarlo seco.

Con un último gemido se desplomó sobre su esposa, ambos temblando de pura satisfacción.

―Eso… ha sido…

―… brutal. Genial. Maravilloso. ―Naruto giró la cabeza y la besó en una húmeda sien―. Tú eres maravillosa―dijo con voz ronca, acariciándole la frente con la nariz.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió, abrazándolo, sintiéndolo todavía en su interior, aunque ahora flácido y sin fuerzas.

―Naruto-kun… ―Él volvió a besarle la frente, para luego clavar la vista en sus preciosos ojos perlas, ahora brillantes, y Naruto sabía que era por la satisfacción que ahora le recorría las venas.

Satisfacción que él le había proporcionado. Y que le volvería a proporcionar enseguida, en cuanto dejase de temblar como un maldito adolescente que acabase de experimentar su primer orgasmo. Definitivamente, necesitaba recuperar la práctica en el sexo, y tenía dos semanas por delante para ello.

―No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Hina, de verdad. Tan solo de disfrutar. Estas son nuestras vacaciones. Dos semanas sin niños, sin trabajo, sin preocupaciones… Solos tú y yo. ―Se echó a un lado y enseguida volvió a abrazarla, pasándole una pierna por encima.

―Pero… esta casa… ―Dijo Hinata, echando un breve vistazo a la hermosa y elegante lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

―Te digo que no te preocupes. Si quieres, después te lo explicaré todo pero ahora… ―La apretó entre sus brazos y volvió a mirarla, con el deseo nuevamente oscureciendo sus preciosos ojos azules―… ahora quiero volver a hacerte el amor. ―Hinata se estremeció pero dejó que volviera a besarla.

Y es que no podía resistirse a ese hombre. Nunca había podido.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó sobre aquella bella casa, fue que Naruto y Hinata al fin se decidieron a salir de la cama. Habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor, horas y horas de interminable placer, mimos y risas, algo que no hacían desde…

Hinata detuvo sus pensamientos, acomodándose mejor en la bañera con patas que había en el cuarto de baño privado, relajándose en el agua caliente. Al parecer, el dueño de aquella preciosa villa no había reparado en gastos, porque había encontrado una selección de sales de baño, champús, geles, cremas hidratantes e incluso maquillaje de las marcas más caras y exclusivas.

Aunque aquello no la sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que, al abrir el armario, se había encontrado con una serie de elegantes vestidos, cada uno con sus zapatos y sus bolsos a juego. Había topado con una nota mientras pasaba la mano con algo de miedo por las exquisitas telas, suspirando y sintiendo envidia por la mujer dueña de aquellas exclusivas prendas. A pesar de que ella podía permitirse alguna que otra prenda de marca, nunca de diseñadores tan reconocidos.

La tarjeta ponía que esos vestidos habían sido encargados para ella, solo y exclusivamente para ella, y que no temiese lucirlos, así como los bolsos y los zapatos. Naruto le había arrancado la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido y la había hecho bola, murmurando algo así como que "lo mataría en cuanto lo tuviese delante".

Sacudió la cabeza, hundiéndose aún más en el agua caliente y moviendo su pie mientras tarareaba en su mente una de sus canciones favoritas de Pink. Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y se estiró hasta que los huesos le crujieron. La entrepierna todavía le ardía y no pudo evitar sonreír, de pura satisfacción femenina.

Salió de la bañera y se puso un albornoz bien calentito y amplio, al tiempo que se calzaba unas pantuflas de baño que, casualmente, también eran de su talla.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, dudó entre ir hacia su maleta o ceder a la tentación de ponerse uno de esos vestidos tan bonitos. Tras varios minutos de duda, finalmente ganó la tentación. Fue hacia el armario, abriéndolo y paseando la mirada por cada una de las prendas que había allí colgadas.

Se decidió al fin por un vestido corto de color azul pastel, de tiras y que le caía suelto hasta el inicio de las rodillas. En los pies se calzó unas alpargatas blancas. Se peinó el corto cabello negro azulado, se puso pendientes, un colgante que Naruto le había regalado y que casualmente había ido en la maleta, en un pequeño joyero de viaje (Hinata supuso que tendría que darles las gracias a Karin y a Ino, porque seguramente habían sido ellas las que habían hecho su maleta), así como volvió a colocarse la alianza de boda en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, junto con el anillo de compromiso que Naruto había utilizado para pedirle matrimonio, más de diez años atrás.

Sonriente y más feliz que nunca, bajó las escaleras. Naruto le había dicho que, cuando estuviese lista, se reuniese con él en la terraza de la planta baja. Lo encontró de pie ante una mesa ya puesta, perfectamente decorada y con un carrito al lado que Hinata supuso contenía la cena.

Se paró un momento a contemplarlo. Parecía tener un aire relajado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unas bermudas de color blanco. Se había puesto en la parte de arriba un polo del mismo color azul cielo que sus ojos, y todo ello contrastaba a la perfección con su piel bronceada y con su cabello dorado.

Él pareció notar su presencia porque se giró, sonriendo al verla. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente al verle puesto uno de los vestidos que habían encontrado antes en el armario, pero sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que era una tontería molestarse por algo que sabía había sido un gesto de buena voluntad del dueño de la casa.

Fue hacia su esposa y le tomó la mano, llevándosela a los labios como un todo caballero hasta rozar sus nudillos.

―Estás preciosa. ―Hinata se sonrojó pero le devolvió la sonrisa, tímida.

―Tú también… e-estás muy guapo. ―Naruto contuvo la risa que quiso escapar de su garganta al escucharla tartamudear. Hacía años que no la escuchaba tartamudear.

―¿Tienes hambre?―Por toda respuesta el estómago de Hinata protestó y ella enrojeció todavía más, sentándose en la silla que Naruto había apartado para ella.

Luego rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la suya, destapó la primera bandeja y Hinata vio una serie como de pequeños canapés, pero hechos de pan tostado con lonchas finas por encima, de diversos colores.

―¿Qué es?―preguntó, con curiosidad. Naruto cogió una y se la acercó para que la probara. Hinata se inclinó y se apartó el pelo de delante de la cara, dando un pequeño mordisquito. El trocito desapareció tras sus labios empujado por su lengua y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de deseo, recordando dónde había estado esa pequeña boca y las cosas tan maravillosas que le había hecho sentir.

―Son tostas, un aperitivo muy apreciado en occidente, sobre todo en la cocina mediterránea. Pensé que te gustaría probar algo distinto a lo que normalmente comemos en casa. La base es simplemente pan tostado con algo de aceite de oliva y luego algo por encima. Lo que te acabo de dar a probar es jamón, pero también hay de crema de queso, de paté de atún, de pato, de caviar… ―Hinata se atragantó al oír lo último y tuvo que dar un sorbo a su copa de vino, que Naruto había echado antes de que ella llegara.

―¿Ca-caviar? ¿E-eso no cuesta un ojo de la cara?―Naruto sonrió, terminándose él el trocito de tosta que le quedaba en la mano y agarrando también su copa de vino, para dar un largo sorbo, saboreando el líquido rojizo.

―Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, ni por nada. Son nuestras vacaciones, Hina. Disfrútalas.

―Pero… esto has tenido que pagarlo, gratis no es y… es demasiado. Es todo muy bonito, pe-pero… ―Naruto suspiró.

―¿Y si te digo que todo esto―hizo un gesto―no me ha costado ni un yen? ¿Qué dirías? ¿Cómo te quedas?―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no te ha costado…

―Ni un yen, sí.

―¿Ni un… quieres decir, ¿nada? ¿De nada? ¿Nada de nada?

―Nada de nada.

―No lo entiendo… ―Naruto sonrió y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

―¿Recuerdas que, a los pocos meses de empezar el estudio, te comenté que nos habían dado un proyecto, uno importante? ¿Que podía ser lo que nos impulsara hacia el éxito?―Hinata frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, recordando aquella primera época tras la universidad, cuando ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación o cómo encauzar su vida, a excepción de Sasuke, quién era el único que tenía claro lo que iba a ser de su futuro.

Entonces, se acordó. Todavía no habían comprado la casa, pero ya estaban organizando la boda y vivían juntos, de alquiler en un diminuto apartamento de dos habitaciones. Naruto y Gaara acababan de ver su sueño realizado de montar un estudio de arquitectura, aunque tal estudio no era más que el salón de su casa o de la casa de Gaara, quién todavía vivía con su hermano mayor porque todavía no le daba para independizarse.

Entonces, una noche en que ella estaba haciendo la cena, agotada hasta la extenuación y con ganas de echarse a llorar porque nada iba tan bien cómo ambos quisieran, Naruto había entrado de sopetón en el apartamento, armando tremendo alboroto que hizo a Shinachiku echarse a llorar. Naruto lo había cogido de la trona en que Hinata lo había dejado mientras cocinaba y se había dirigido a ella, con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Adivina qué?―Hinata había parpadeado.

―¿Qué de qué?―Naruto había sonreído brillantemente y había elevado una mano hasta posarla en su níveo rostro, acariciándolo con ternura, pasando el pulgar por las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus bonitos ojos perla.

―¡Nos han dado un proyecto, uno muy importante! Realmente no puedo contarte mucho, pero… ―Hinata había fruncido el ceño y, olvidándose por un momento de la cena, cogió a Shinachiku y se lo puso en la cadera.

―¿Un proyecto importante? ¿Cómo de importante?―preguntó, suspicaz. Naruto suspiró y se frotó la nuca.

―Esta vez es de verdad, te lo juro… pero no puedo decirte más. Nos han hecho firmar un acuerdo confidencialidad y todo, con abogados presentes, no puedo contárselo ni a mi madre… ¡aunque te juro que nos va a sacar de aquí! ¡Podremos por fin comprar una casa, y Gaara y yo podremos por fin poner un estudio en condiciones y-

―Naruto-kun, para―ordenó Hinata, sujetando firmemente a Shinachiku con una mano y levantando la otra en señal de que se detuviera―. Sé que siempre te entusiasmas cuando os dan un proyecto y no quiero-

―¡Pero esta vez es uno grande, Hina, uno enorme! ¡De verdad que sí!

―¿De qué se trata?

―Es… es reformar una casa, una muy grande, para un pez gordo del mundo de los negocios. No puedo decirte más, de verdad que no… ―Hinata vio la súplica en sus ojos azules.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No quería que volviera a llevarse una nueva desilusión No era la primera vez que podían atisbar un proyecto grande, importante, como los llamaban Naruto y Gaara, pero más de un cliente se había echado atrás en el último momento, había decidido no llevar a cabo la obra en cuestión o finalmente se había decantado por otro estudio, con más experiencia y renombre que el de un par de recién licenciados que acababan de salir de la universidad ayer, como quien dice.

Sintó a Naruto acercarse y abrazarla, estrechándola fuerte contra él.

―Te juro que esta vez no es como las demás. Tendremos suficiente dinero para hacer todo lo que necesitamos, lo que queramos… incluso puede que consiga enchufarte alguna cosa de diseño, aunque sea en publicidad. ―Hinata se dejó caer contra él y sollozó, aferrándose a su chaqueta con la mano libre.

Necesitaba creer que era cierto tanto como él, necesitaba que, por una vez, las cosas salieran bien y sin complicaciones. La vida adulta los había golpeado con toda la fuerza y la implacabilidad que no habían conocido hasta entonces, y necesitaba ese atisbo de esperanza para poder salir adelante y demostrarle al mundo que, aunque eran jóvenes, ellos también podían con todo.

Y, efectivamente, al final habían podido con todo. Aquel proyecto no solo les había dado el dinero que necesitaban para empezar una nueva vida de verdad, sino que, además, había supuesto todo aquello que Naruto había predicho: su escalada hasta la cima como arquitecto junto con Gaara, su entrada a lo grande en el mundo del diseño gráfico y la publicidad y, además, habían podido dar a sus hijos todo aquello de lo que ellos siempre habían gozado. Estabilidad, una buena educación, un buen hogar… incluso habían podido comprarse un coche nuevo, sin necesidad de que fuera de segunda mano o alquilado.

Y aún les había sobrado algo que habían metido en una cuenta corriente en el banco a nombre de Shinachiku, para que el día de mañana pudiera ir a la universidad o llevar a cabo los proyectos de futuro que él quisiera.

―Lo recuerdo―dijo, tras varios minutos de silencio―. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con… ―Por toda respuesta, Naruto sonrió y miró hacia la casa con una mirada que a Hinata le pareció de cariño. Entonces, lo comprendió.

Soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándola, los ojos abiertos como platos por el asombro.

―¿M-me estás diciendo que ese proyecto… era esta casa… esta villa?―Naruto asintió―. P-por eso viajabas tanto… ―Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron y Naruto respingó, mirándola asustado.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta?―Hinata negó y se limpió el rostro de lágrimas.

―S-soy una tonta…

―¿Por qué?―preguntó Naruto, confuso. Hinata negó. No quería contarle lo estúpida que había sido durante aquellos meses, aquellos horribles meses en los que ella había llegado a pensar que él… ―. Hinata…

―E-es solo que yo… ―Volvió a negar con la cabeza―. N-no importa.

―No me digas que pensabas que te engañaba. ―El rostro femenino adquirió un tono todavía más pálido y Naruto borró su sonrisa inmediatamente, mirándola con sorpresa―. Hina, no puede ser… no me digas… ¡Dios mío, cómo pudiste pensar eso! ¡Cómo pudiste dudar de mí!

―¡Lo siento! Pero, para ser justos, t-tú no me contabas nada, viajabas mucho y eran viajes muy repentinos, recibías llamadas extrañas de teléfono y, si yo estaba delante, te ibas de la habitación para que no te escuchase. ―Naruto apretó los dientes, intentando que la ira no lo dominase.

―Te amo―le dijo, alto y claro―. Te amo ahora, te amaba entonces y estoy seguro de que te seguiré amando en el futuro, así tengamos cien años. ―Hinata se sintió conmovida hasta el infinito por su declaración.

―Naruto-kun…

―Te dije que habíamos tenido que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, Gaara y yo. ―Hinata tragó saliva.

―Lo sé. Gaara-kun me lo enseñó sin que tú te enterases cuando sospechó lo que yo pensaba de ti y de tus viajes… Me dijo que él no podía ir porque el cliente había solicitado tu presencia expresamente, y que te pasabas el día trabajando y yo… yo me sentí la mujer más tonta del mundo por desconfiar de ti. ―Naruto suavizó su expresión y se levantó, para sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la de ella, para abrazarla contra él.

―Nunca jamás, y óyeme bien, nunca jamás miraría a otra mujer. Nunca jamás sería capaz siquiera de tocar a otra mujer, de besarla, de acariciarla, de amarla. Para mí, solo estás tú, solo existes tú. ―Hinata lo abrazó a su vez, hundiendo la nariz en la suave tela de su polo azul.

―Lo sé. Y lo siento. ―Naruto negó y le besó la cabeza―. Pero… ―empezó, tras varios segundos de silencio―, ¿por qué te ha dejado alojarnos aquí… gratis?―Naruto sonrió.

―Porque la persona para la que hice la reforma quedó encantada con el resultado. Le entusiasmó tanto que este no ha sido el único proyecto que me han encargado.

―¿Han?―Naruto asintió.

―El cliente está casado, bueno, ahora está casado―puntualizó―, de aquella creo que todavía estaba en ello. Quería hacer algo especial por la que hoy es su esposa y, al parecer, en esta villa habían pasado sus mejores momentos juntos y por entonces estaban pasando un bache, por lo que entendí de sus explicaciones. La villa es antigua, y recibimos instrucciones precisas de no tocar el exterior, tan solo el interior. Creo que incluso hizo restaurar y traer el mobiliario original, no sé si te fijaste. ―Hinata tomó nota de fijarse en los siguientes días.

―Naruto-kun, ¿quién es el dueño? Bueno, si… si puedes decírmelo, claro. ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

―Ahora puedo. Me ha dado su total permiso. De hecho, quiere conocerte. Cuando le pedí si me dejaba alguno de sus muchos alojamientos a un precio razonable para llevarme de vacaciones a mi mujer no dudó en ofrecerme esta villa. Bueno, en realidad la idea fue de su esposa, ya que ella es la dueña ahora…

―¿Su esposa es la dueña? Pero creía que…

―El dueño original es él, sí, pero hizo reformarla entera y, posteriormente, se la regaló a ella.

―Vaya, qué gesto tan romántico… ―dijo Hinata, con expresión soñadora―. Pero aún no me has dicho de quién se trata. ―Naruto rio.

―No te caigas de la silla, ¿vale?―Hinata asintió―. ¿Te suena el nombre de Rocco Vitale?―Hinata parpadeó, procesando el nombre en su mente.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca, y se quedó mirando para su marido, anonadada, estupefacta, incrédula. Naruto rio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

―¿M-me estás diciendo que estamos en la villa de… d-de Rocco Vitale? ¡¿Del mayor empresario hotelero e inmobiliario del mundo?! ¡¿De uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta?! ¡¿De un multimillonario?!―Naruto echó la cabeza atrás y rio―. ¡No te rías, Naruto-kun! ¡Es normal que me sorprenda! Es decir… Rocco Vitale… Dios mío… ¡has conocido y tratado a Rocco Vitale! ¡Aún te relacionas con él!

―No le gusta que lo persigan, así que hasta hace poco no tuve su permiso para hablarte de él. Lo siento. ―Hinata suspiró.

―Lo entiendo. Supongo que a nadie le gusta que lo busquen solo por su dinero y su influencia. Recuerdo lo que es eso y es… es horrible. ―Naruto le apretó un hombro, con cariño―. ¿Y su esposa? No sabía que estuviera casado.

―Sus nupcias tan solo salieron publicadas en la prensa europea y en algún que otro periódico serio del continente americano. Rocco valora mucho su privacidad y a su esposa no le gusta tampoco que los papparazzi y los periodistas los persigan allá donde van. Especialmente desde que tuvieron a las niñas.

―¿Tienen… tienen hijos?―Naruto asintió.

―Dos niñas y un tercer bebé en camino, creo… son una monada. Se llaman Teresina y Antonella.

―Veo que los conoces bien. ―Naruto la miró, culpable. Hinata suspiró y se acurrucó contra él―. Está bien, no importa. Sé que tus clientes son importantes para ti, igual que los míos lo son para mí. Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar así que… no te apures.

―Te prometo que eso es lo único que te he escondido durante nuestros más de diez años de relación.

―Te creo―le dijo ella, besándolo en la barbilla―. Oh, pero… ¿y la ropa que había en mi armario?―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Supongo que sería cosa de Sabela, su esposa. Creo que es diseñadora o algo así. Trabaja en el sector textil, vamos. Aunque me imagino que las medidas se las habrá dicho Rocco… Le mandé una foto tuya cuando me la pidió porque Sabela no dejaba de insistirme por e-mail que quería saber como eras. Y tengo entendido que Rocco tiene un ojo de lince para las medidas femeninas, el muy maldito. ―Hinata soltó una risita.

Le cogió el rostro con las manos y le sonrió.

―No tienes que ponerte celoso. Tú eres el único hombre al que amo y al que deseo. Hoy, ahora, siempre. ―Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó, disfrutando del tacto suave de sus labios y de la sedosidad de sus cabellos.

―Lo sé―le dijo confiado, cuando se separaron―. Te amo. ―Hinata sintió la felicidad invadirla.

―Y yo a ti. Te amo―musitó.

Y se besaron una vez más, ahora con la luna y las estrellas como testigo, mientras se olvidaban del mundo y se sumergían en el suyo propio.

**Fin Capítulo 23**

* * *

**Pues na, un capítulo cien por cien NaruHina, tal y como os había prometido. Por cierto, ¿os he dicho ya lo mucho que me encantáis vosotros y vuestros bonitos comentarios? El otro día, revisando, me di cuenta de que me leéis chicos y chicas de toda edad y condición xD. El poder llegar a gente tan diversa es un motivo más de orgullo para mí. Vuestro apoyo es algo invaluable para mí.**

**Así que gracias, de todo corazón, gracias. ¿Me dejáis un review más? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys **y a **Lila**!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**Antes de irme, y a riesgo de ser pesada y de morir ignorada (?): ¡¿qué hacéis que no vais a darle amor al canal de Destripando La Historia de Pascu y Rodri?!**

**Perdón, estoy escuchando sus canciones, para variar, y no he podido resistirme. Me gusta hacerles publicidad porque se lo merecen, son grandes artistas, los dos. Y para lo poco decente que hay en youtube... Venga, que no tenga que repetirlo, ¿eh? ¡Ni Rubius ni Auronplay! (Qué repelús me dan esos dos, en serio; más aún siendo españoles... así después nos tratan de vagos y maleantes con semejantes personajes representándonos...) ¡Todos al canal de Pascu y Rodri! También están en spotify, en Twitch, en Facebook, en Twitter y en Instagram.**

**Hala, más fácil imposible. Os dejo un fragmento pequeñito de una de mis favoritas, a ver sí así os animáis xD:**

_Llegan los ándalos, __son unos vándalos_

_Vienen a dar guerra __y se van a quedar._

_Impusieron nuevos dioses __porque les salió de ahí_

_y los primeros hombres van al norte a vivir..._

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡YAHOI! ¿Sabéis esos días en los que te entra el sueño y lo único que te apetece es meterte en cama y dormir y dormir y dormir hasta que te duela todo? ¿Como cuando te duele el culo de estar mucho tiempo sentada?**

**Pues así me siento yo esta temporada. Tengo sueño a todas horas y haga lo que haga me aburro mortalmente, aparte de que ando escasa de paciencia y me molesto por todo: desde una mosca que pasa volando cerca de mí hasta tener que bajar a hacer la compra.**

**Y tampoco es como si pudiera quejarme, es decir: tengo un techo (aunque no es mío), pareja, hijos, trabajo... pero no sé, es de estos abatimientos irracionales que te dan de vez en cuando y que no vienen a cuento.**

**Aunque parece que va remitiendo. Ayer por la noche me entraron ganas de escribir a lo loco (aunque al final tuve que dejarlo porque se me cerraban los ojos y apenas atendía a lo que hacía), cosa que no pasaba desde... el año pasado xD.**

**En fin, eso, que sentía la necesidad de desahogarme y de explicaros por qué estoy tardando tanto en publicar el capítulo que os dije de _Hijos de la yakuza_.**

**De lo que sí tengo ganas es de jugar a la consola hasta hartarme, hasta que me entre uno de esos dolores de cabeza monumentales que me dan cuando me paso el día entero delante de una pantalla. O de hacerme un maratón de algún anime. Pero mi novio es malo y no quiere acompañarme y yo en casa no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para ello *suspiro*.**

**Ya, os dejo con el capítulo. Que supongo que no os interesa mi aburrida y monótona vida xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Era sábado nuevamente. Sakura se despertó aquel día emocionada y esperanzada. Una pequeña sonrisa inundó su rostro al pensar en que aquel día no solo iba a ver a su hijo, a Shinachiku, sino que, por fin, Naruto le había dicho dado su permiso para llevarlo al acuario. Llevaba días queriendo hacerlo, queriendo ir con él y con Shinachiku. Pero Naruto siempre se había negado, siempre quedaban en algún sitio más público, como parques o cafeterías.

Así que, por primera vez, iba a poder disfrutar de la compañía de su pequeño y del padre de este sin restricciones. Así que, sonriendo, se desperezó sobre la cama, apartó las sábanas, las mantas y la colcha y bajó al suelo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida, se vistió con sencillez y comprobó que tenía todo en su bolso antes de salir de la habitación del hotel y cerrar tras ella.

Tenía todo perfectamente planeado en su cabeza: primero irían a desayunar los tres juntos, luego al acuario, después los invitaría a comer a algún sitio agradable y familiar; por la tarde podían ir a patinar sobre hielo, tenía entendido que aún quedaba alguna pista abierta; acto seguido los llevaría a merendar, luego podrían pasear mientras tomaban un helado y, por último… ¿sería mucho pedir una cena?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía, eso ya sería demasiado. Incluso empezaba a tener dudas de que Naruto quisiera pasar tanto tiempo en su compañía, le costaba mucho disimular la aversión que sentía hacia ella.

Además, estaba Hinata. Naruto siempre parecía ansioso cuando estaba en su compañía, no parando de mirar el reloj ni de consultar el teléfono móvil cada dos segundos, como si estuviese deseando regresar a la confortabilidad de su hogar, junto con su esposa y sus hijos.

Los niños… tampoco había pensado en ellos. Según Shinachiku, se llamaban Boruto y Himawari y eran sus hermanos, no sus hermanastros. Le había recalcado aquel hecho más de una vez y con una voz perfectamente firme y clara, como si el hecho de que solo compartieran un progenitor y la mitad del ADN no significase nada para él. Para Shinachiku, aquellos pequeños eran su familia, independientemente de lo que los demás pensaran o dejaran de pensar sobre ese hecho.

Cerró los ojos cuando llegó a la entrada del hotel; respiró hondo varias veces, buscando tranquilizarse. No tenía nada que perder, pensó, absolutamente nada. Le plantearía su plan y, aunque estaba cien por cien segura de que le diría un no rotundo a todo, al menos podría intentarlo. Una negativa más no la mataría.

Tomó el autobús hasta la casa de los padres de Naruto. Este le había indicado que fuese a recoger allí a Shinachiku. Supuso que habrían ido a pasar allá el fin de semana. Naruto estaba muy unido a sus padres y también Shinachiku. Adoraba a sus abuelos y no paraba de decirle lo maravillosos que eran y lo mucho que los quería, porque habían estado presentes en todos los momentos buenos e importantes que, a sus escasos diez años, había tenido la dicha de experimentar.

Tras media hora de trayecto, llegó a la casa de Minato y Kushina. Esta estaba igual a como la recordaba. Se fijó en que le habían aplicado alguna que otra capa de pintura, pero las ventanas seguían siendo de madera blanca, el jardín seguía igual de cuidado y, la única diferencia, era que la entrada estaba plagada de juguetes varios: desde un par de porterías de plástico, hasta dos triciclos y una bicicleta apoyada contra el porche, descuidadamente.

Sakura respiró hondo una vez más, tomando valor para atravesar el portón y llamar al timbre. Contó los pasos mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón. Abrió y cerró el puño varias veces también, hasta que la mano dejó de temblarle. Solo cuando se cercioró de que no iba a volverse de mantequilla fue que alargó el brazo y dejó que sus dedos presionaran el timbre.

Escuchó gritos, pasos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un alto hombre rubio de intensos ojos azules. Sakura pestañeó y abrió la boca, para saludar. Pero entonces se fijó en las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en el borde de los ojos del hombre y en el par de canas que le asomaban entre el espeso cabello rubio. Pestañeó y se dio cuenta, entonces, de que aquel hombre no tenía las marcas en las mejillas que caracterizaban a Naruto.

Tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, intimidada.

―S-señor Minato… ―Minato clavó su penetrante mirada en la mujer que de pronto parecía haberse desinflado frente a sus ojos. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

―Pasa un momento. Kushina está terminando de preparar a Shina-chan. ―Sakura se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa y atravesó la entrada de aquella casa en la que había pasado varios de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Minato la dejó sola en el hall mientras iba en busca de su nieto mayor. Sakura paseó la vista por aquellas paredes que tantas veces había contemplado durante su adolescencia. Las fotografías que las habían adornado por aquel entonces todavía seguían ahí colgadas: Naruto en su primer día de colegio, a los cuatro años; Minato y Kushina sosteniéndolo cuando apenas tenía unos meses de nacido; Minato y Kushina en su juventud, junto a algunos de sus amigos más íntimos entre los que se contaban los padres de Sasuke y los de Hinata…

Pero también había fotos nuevas que ella no conocía, como una en la que Naruto aparecía sentado en una mecedora dándole el biberón a un bebé rubio. Sakura no podía distinguir si se trataba de Shinachiku o de Boruto, porque el pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados. También había una de Naruto y Hinata, en el que parecía ser el día de su boda, ambos felices y sonrientes. Sakura no pudo evitar una punzada de celos que se apresuró a ignorar, desechando aquella sensación tan rápidamente como vino.

Oyó un ruido tras ella y se volvió, justo a tiempo de ver una cabecita rubia desaparecer tras la esquina de una pared. Curiosa, Sakura se acercó, fijándose en que unas manitas diminutas de piel blanca hacían fuerza, apretando el zócalo de la pared.

Se agachó y sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente en su pecho.

―Hola… ―saludó, tímida y vacilante.

La pequeña cabecita rubia se asomó un poco más, dejando adivinar un rostro ovalado y un ojo azul claro, más claro que el azul de los ojos de Naruto.

―Tú debes de ser Boruto―continuó, como si el niño no estuviera aterrado de su presencia―. Shina-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tu hermanita…

―Nuestra―le contestó el infante en un tono chillón, asomando un poco más su cabeza rubia y mirándola acusador, como si Sakura hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes―. Hima _esh_ nuestra hermanita. Mía y de Shina-nii. ―Sakura tragó saliva.

―Claro… perdona. ―Se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Forzó una sonrisa―. Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? Tan guapo como… como tú papá. ―Boruto se la quedó mirando, fijamente, como si estuviera intentando decidir si ella era buena o mala.

―Papá es el más guapo y fuerte del mundo, al igual que mi mamá. Tú eres fea. ―Sakura no se tomó aquello como un insulto, sabiendo que Boruto, seguramente, se sentía amenazado por su presencia y aquella era su forma de defenderse y de defender a su familia.

Al fin y al cabo, pensó Sakura con cierta amargura, ella era la intrusa, la mala, la villana de la película y la que había ido a estropear lo que parecía ser una idílica convivencia familiar.

Escuchó pasos tras ella y Sakura se levantó. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Boruto desaparecía a la velocidad del rayo, como si la persona que se acercara le suscitara temor. Sakura no pudo culparlo cuando vio quién era la persona que se había acercado.

Kushina Uzumaki la miraba desde su pequeña altura, con su largo cabello pelirrojo tan brillante como recordaba y sus ojos violetas refulgiendo como nunca antes mientras la observaba, desafiante, duramente.

―Kushina…

―Nos iremos en un minuto―soltó la mujer de mediana edad, en tono brusco―. Shina-chan está terminando de ponerse el abrigo. ―Sakura parpadeó, confusa por sus palabras.

―Perdona, has dicho…

―No me tutees―soltó Kushina―. Perdiste ese derecho cuando te largaste hace diez años y no solo le rompiste el corazón a mi hijo, sino que además abandonaste al tuyo propio. Aunque al final él supo ver y reconocer el verdadero amor. Me arrepiento desde el fondo de mi corazón por haber animado vuestra relación. ―La llegada de Shinachiku interrumpió el discurso de Kushina.

Sakura no dijo nada, no pudo. Aceptó aquellas duras palabras lo más dignamente que pudo, sabiendo que Kushina, probablemente, había guardado aquellos sentimientos durante muchos años, esperando el momento para desahogarse. Así que no protestó ni trató de defenderse. Pero sí que tenía algo que decir.

―Perdone, Kushina-san, ¿ha dicho nos? ¿Es que… es que Naruto-

―Mi hijo no está. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ahora sí lo quieres? ¿Es que acaso te has dado cuenta de que dejaste escapar a uno de los buenos?―dijo Kushina, burlona, comprobando que su nieto lo tuviera todo bien puesto.

Shinachiku pasó la mirada de una mujer a otra, observando el intercambio de palabras entre su abuela y aquella mujer que quería hacerse con el puesto de su mamá.

―Abu… ¿y si no vamos? Papá no está y yo no quiero… no quiero ir con ella―dijo, señalando para Sakura, quién sintió su corazón encogerse.

A estas alturas, había creído que había conseguido hacerse un pequeño hueco, aunque minúsculo, en el corazón de su hijo. Ahora veía que no era así, que el infante tan solo había estado fingiendo, seguramente porque su padre y Hinata… así se lo habían pedido o, tal vez, ordenado.

―No es opcional, Shina-chan… por desgracia―murmuró Kushina, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Sakura lo escuchara―. Eh, vamos―sonrió en dirección a su nieto, mientras se colocaba su propio abrigo y cogía su bolso―, te prometí que te llevaría al Mcdonald's ¿recuerdas?―Shinachiku vaciló, pensándoselo todavía.

―Y… y podemos ir a tomar un helado después, si quieres… ―añadió Sakura, esperando que la oferta fuera lo suficientemente atractiva como para que el niño aceptase.

Shinachiku se quedó mirando para ella; entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, como amenazante. Sakura sonrió, ocultando su nerviosismo y su ansiedad lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad acuciante de echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Peor no lo haría, no en esos momentos. Mantendría la compostura todo el día y solo cuando se encontrara de vuelta en la solitaria habitación de su hotel, se permitiría dar rienda suelta a su dolor y a su llanto.

―Shina-chan, prometiste portarte bien, ¿recuerdas? Se lo prometiste a mamá. ―La mención de su mamá hizo a Shinachiku abrir mucho los ojos.

Bajó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado.

―Pero es que ella no me gusta―susurró, mirando ahora para su abuelo, quién cargaba en sus brazos a la niña con la que Sakura había visto a Hinata la primera y única vez que la había ido a buscar tras su vuelta a Konoha―. Dice que es mi mamá pero no lo es, ¡no lo es!―gritó―. ¡Yo solo tengo una mamá!―Minato sonrió y se agachó a la altura del infante.

―Claro que sí, Shina-chan, eso nadie te lo discute. Pero las promesas están para cumplirlas, ¿recuerdas?―Shinachiku se quedó pensativo varios segundos, antes de asentir, resignado.

―Vaaaaaaaaale… ¡pero quiero un helado de bola triple! ¡De chocolate!

―Lo que quieras'ttebane. La abuela te lo comprará―se apresuró a decir Kushina, antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo a abrir la boca siquiera para decirle que ella se encargaría.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo una vez más, mientras Shinachiku terminaba de despedirse de su abuelo y de sus hermanos.

Cada vez era más y más difícil no derrumbarse…

* * *

―¡Mira, abu! ¡De cabeza!―chilló Shinachiku mientras se tiraba por el tobogán boca abajo. Kushina sonrió y lo saludó con la mano mientras daba una lamida a su helado de limón.

―¡Ten cuidado, cielo!

―¡Voy a los columpios!―Kushina amplió su sonrisa un poco más, para acto seguido girarse a mirar a Sakura, cambiando su expresión a una seria.

La pelirrosa estaba observando al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes con esperanza y anhelo, a la par que con tristeza y nostalgia.

―Es… es increíble―dijo, con voz ronca, a nadie en particular. Kushina frunció el ceño al oírla.

―Claro que es increíble. Naruto y Hinata han hecho un trabajo estupendo con ese niño'ttebane. ―Sakura pestañeó para luego contraer el rostro en na mueca de dolor.

Se volvió a mirar a Kushina, con las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de sus ojos.

―Kushina-san… yo…

―Ahorrátelo―espetó Kushina, dando otro lametón a su bola de helado―. No quiero saberlo, Sakura, no quiero saber cuánto te arrepientes, cuánto sientes no haber estado ahí para tu hijo, cuánto lamentas haber abandonado a Naruto. No quiero saberlo. No me hace falta. ―Degustó su helado durante unos segundos más, antes de proseguir―. Y a Shinachiku tampoco. Es feliz, tiene una buena vida, unos padres que lo adoran y unos abuelos que lo quieren con locura. ¿Sabías que Hiashi también lo considera su nieto? ¿Y que Shina-chan lo llama abuelo? Y ya no digamos Neji o Hanabi:. Son sus tíos, desde siempre. Puede que al principio les costara un poco aceptarlo, sobre todo porque la relación de mi hijo con Hinata empezó poco después de que tú te largaras. Muchos dijeron que Hinata estaba desesperada por cazarlo y que Naruto tan solo necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, pero no fue así, y tú lo sabes. Reconozco que incluso fue una sorpresa para mí, pero una grata. ―Sakura bajó la cabeza y apretó el bolso, comenzando a rebuscar en el bolso su bote de pastillas. Ya empezaba a notar que la respiración se le aceleraba.

Shinachiku eligió ese momento para saludar desde lo alto de una tirolina, para después sujetarse fuerte y lanzarse, soltando un grito de alegría en cuanto el viento le alborotó los rebeldes cabellos rubios. Kushina le sonrió fugazmente, prosiguiendo luego con su conversación con la chica, quién, durante el breve lapso de distracción, había podido tragar dos de sus pastillas, respirando hondo en cuanto sintió cómo los músculos se le aflojaban un tanto.

―Yo… no quiero… no pretendo romper una familia… ―Sus palabras fueron débiles y no sonaron nada convincentes.

Kushina la miró de nuevo, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

―¿En serio? ¡Pues cualquiera lo diría! Te presentas aquí de repente, después de diez años de ausencia y sin saber nada de ti, reclamando un derecho al que tú voluntariamente renunciaste…

―Era una niña―musitó―. No sabía… es decir…

―Yo también era joven cuando tuve a Naruto. ―Sakura calló, sintiendo sus pálidas mejillas colorearse levemente―. Tenía un par de años más que tú, todavía estaba estudiando en la escuela de diseño y, cuando creía que a Minato y a mí nos podía ir bien en el futuro… un día el preservativo se rompe y ¡premio! Me quedé embarazada de Naruto. Fue horroroso. Recuerdo que lloré como nunca antes en mi vida. ―Sakura desvió la vista―. Fue hace casi treinta años y, en aquella época, aunque ya estábamos entrando en la era moderna, todavía había cosas que la sociedad no aceptaba, y las madres solteras eran una de esas cosas. ―Sakura se mordió e labio inferior. Había oído esa historia infinidad de veces antes, pero nunca con tanta crudeza ni con la amargura recubriendo cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kushina―. Mi padre nos obligó a casarnos. ¡Imagínate! Minato todavía no había terminado sus estudios y yo apenas los míos. No tuve una boda como Dios manda ni mucho menos una fiesta, fui la vergüenza de mi familia durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y puedes pensar que tenía a Minato, y sí, eso al principio era mi consuelo, hasta que empezaron los problemas: la falta de sueño, la falta de tiempo. Él tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, aunque no quiso abandonar sus estudios. Afortunadamente, mi suegro, que en paz descanse, no se negó a seguir pagándole la universidad, con la condición de que los terminase. Vivimos durante muchos años en un apartamento minúsculo que conseguimos gracias a una ayuda del estado, con un alquiler muy bajo. Lo pasamos muy mal, Sakura y, poco después de que Naruto naciera, estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos. Incluso vivimos separados durante unos meses. ―Kushina calló y Sakura se la quedó mirando, horrorizada, ante aquel resumen de una situación complicada. Uno del que, hasta ahora, ella no había tenido conocimiento alguno.

―¿S-separados? ¿D-divorcio? ¿Mi-Minato-san y usted…

―¿Qué esperabas? ¿El cuento de hadas color de rosa? La vida es dura y a nosotros no nos fue mejor que a la mayoría. Por eso, cuando Naruto al fin se decidió a contarnos lo de tu embarazo… no dudamos en prestarle todo nuestro apoyo y toda nuestra comprensión. ¿Sabes que lloró cuando nos lo dijo? Se disculpó una y mil veces por no habérnoslo dicho antes, por no haber sido responsable… por no haber sabido reaccionar en su momento…

―Y-yo… ―Sakura no sabía qué decir. Aquel torrente de información nueva la estaba abrumando.

Kushina suspiró y negó con la cabeza, indicándole así que no quería que dijera nada, que no era necesario que hablara.

―Solo te lo pediré una vez, Sakura: vete, por favor, vete por donde has venido y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. El día que Shinachiku sea mayor, si él quiere, ya irá a buscarte, ya preguntará. Pero tiene que ser su decisión, Sakura, no la tuya.

―Soy su madre―dijo Sakura; carraspeó y encaró a Kushina, a pesar de que sentía unas enormes ganas de hacerle caso y salir corriendo, huir, esconderse y olvidarse de todo, una vez más.

Pero no podía, no esta vez.

―¿Lo dices por lo de tu enfermedad?―Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿C-cómo…

―Naruto se lo contó a Minato y Minato a mí. ―Kushina suspiró y se giró a mirarla, ahora con compasión―. Lo siento, Sakura, de verdad que lo siento. En serio. No le deseo tu destino ni al peor de mis enemigos, menos siendo mujer como tú. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe suponer para ti, y para tus padres. ―Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente; tuvo que ponerse la mano a modo de visera para que el sol no le impidiera buscar a Shinachiku. Cuando lo localizó, jugando al fútbol con otros tres niños, a los que conocía de jugar otras veces en el parque, volvió a mirarla nuevamente―. Pero eso no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en su vida de la forma en que lo estás haciendo, a destruir todo por lo que mi hijo y Hinata han luchado a lo largo de estos diez años. No te creas que fue fácil para ellos, hubo un montón de habladurías, las cosas que alguna gente decía… ―Kushina hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza levemente, como desechando aquellos pensamientos que ya pertenecían al pasado―. Les ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde están hoy―continuó, enfrentando a Sakura―. No los destroces, Sakura, te lo pido como un último favor. Si en algún momento has sentido cariño por mí y por mi familia, por favor, no sigas adelante con esto. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y giró la cabeza, observando al que era su hijo.

―No puedo… ―murmuró, para sí.

Así era, no podía, no debía dar marcha atrás.

No se lo perdonaría si lo hiciese.

* * *

Tras acompañar a Kushina y a Shinachiku de vuelta al hogar de los Namikaze, Sakura anduvo hasta la parada de taxis más próxima y tomó uno, indicándole la dirección de un pequeño restaurante familiar que había descubierto en su primera noche en Konoha, el primer día de su vuelta. Había quedado allí para cenar con sus padres y contarles las novedades respecto a Shinachiku, así como enseñarles el montón de fotos que tenía en el móvil.

Era algo que hacía cada sábado, después de pasar un rato en compañía de su hijo. Todavía no había tenido el valor para hablar con Naruto y pedirle que le dejara presentarle formalmente al niño a sus abuelos, a pesar de las ganas que tenían estos de conocerlo por fin y de estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Las ganas les podían, pero entendían que Sakura necesitaba tiempo, y estaban tratando de concederle todo el que necesitara. Habían sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Pagó al taxista y le dio las gracias, saliendo del coche y cerrando con suavidad la puerta una vez en la acera. Se colocó el bolso en el hombro y caminó hasta el restaurante. Se paró un momento en la entrada y respiró hondo, componiendo una sonrisa que esperaba que engañara a sus padres. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta, tirando de ella. El sonido de una campanilla alertó a un camarero, que se apresuró a ir a recibirla.

―Buenas noches, señorita.

―Buenas noches. ―Vio a su padre haciéndole señas y sonrió―. Ya veo mi mesa, gracias. ―El camarero se inclinó y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Sakura anduvo a paso rápido hacia ellos y se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas que quedaban libres. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para colgarla en el respaldo, e hizo lo mismo con el bolso, cuidando de que quedase cerrado para que nadie sintiese la tentación de meter la mano dentro.

―¿Cómo estás, querida?―preguntó su madre, apresurándose a cogerle la mano por encima de la mesa. Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa.

―Bien, mamá. De verdad, estoy bien.

―¿Y nuestro nieto?―preguntó su padre, sin poder disimular su ansiedad. Sakura suspiró y metió la mano uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, cogiendo el móvil. Lo desbloqueó y buscó las fotos que le había hecho ese día a Shinachiku, a pesar de la ligera oposición de Kushina a ello. Claro que las había tenido que sacar a escondidas, Shinachiku nunca colaboraba cuando era ella la que iba a echarle una foto.

Les pasó el teléfono a sus padres. Mebuki lo tomó en el acto y se acercó a la pantalla, mientras su padre sacaba unas gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las ponía, ajustándolas bien sobre el puente de la nariz.

―Qué guapo es… Se parece a su padre… ―Sakura no discutió aquella observación hecha por su progenitora, porque era la pura verdad. Shinachiku se parecía muchísimo a Naruto. No llegaba a ser un mini calco, no como el pequeño al que había conocido hoy, Boruto. Él sí que era clavado al Uzumaki.

―Sí, pero no te olvides de que tiene los ojos de nuestra hija―sonrió levemente a Sakura antes de seguir con la minuciosa inspección de la instantánea―. Y su tono blanquecino de piel.

―Pobre, va a tener muchos problemas cuando llegue el verano.

―No los tiene… no los va a tener―dijo Sakura, tomando su vaso de agua y dando un sorbo―. Cuando le comenté a Naruto este hecho me explicó que Shinachiku, aunque es pálido de piel, en realidad nunca se quema. Ni él ni sus… hermanos. ―Se mordisqueó el labio inferior―. Más bien se pone moreno. No como él mismo, claro, pero… se le acerca bastante.

―Ya veo… ―dijo Mebuki, repentinamente feliz por conocer un detalle más sobre el que era su nieto―. ¡Oh, mira, aquí está comiendo helado! ¡Qué mono!―Sakura sonrió al recordar aquella foto. Era de sus favoritas. Se la había sacado en un despiste del niño y de Kushina, mientras la mujer mayor pedía su helado y Shinachiku estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando el dulce frío como para atender a lo que ella estaba haciendo.

En ella Shinachiku salía con toda la lengua fuera, lamiendo las tres bolas de chocolate de su cucurucho, poniéndose toda la cara perdida, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de haber sido pillado por la cámara de un móvil.

Sakura ya había decidido que aquella iba a ser su fondo de pantalla nuevo, tanto del teléfono como de su tablet y ordenador. Así, cuando no estuviera con él, podría tenerlo siempre con ella y recordarlo. Sonaba muy sentimental y ñoño, pero era una madre, al fin y al cabo, una que necesitaba atesorar cuántos más momentos de la vida de su pequeño, mejor. Porque cualquiera podría ser el último.

―¡Anda, pero si es Kushina!―Sakura hizo una mueca y asintió―. ¿Es que fue hoy con vosotros?―Mebuki y Kizashi miraron para su hija. Sakura negó.

―Vino conmigo y con Shinachiku. Naruto, él… no estaba. ―Ambos integrantes del matrimonio Haruno se miraron entre sí, intrigados, para luego volver a mirar a Sakura.

―¿Qué no estaba? ¿Cómo que no estaba?―Sakura suspiró y negó.

―Al… al parecer se ha ido. Se ha cogido dos semanas de vacaciones y… eh… se ha marchado de viaje. Con su mujer. ―Sakura parpadeó confusa ante el brillo triunfante que pareció asomar a los ojos de su padre.

―¡Eso es perfecto, cariño!―Sakura pestañeó una vez más, sin entender.

―¿Perfecto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Kizashi. ―Llamó su esposa, en tono de advertencia. Pero el hombre no hizo caso, inclinándose hacia Sakura para cogerle la mano entre las suyas.

―Puedes utilizarlo a tu favor. Puedes aducir abandono o algo parecido, despreocupación…

―¡Kizashi!―exclamó de nuevo Mebuki, al ver la pálida y horrorizada expresión en el rostro de la hija de ambos.

Sakura retiró la mano de las de su padre y la convirtió en un puño bajo la mesa. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse.

―No voy a hacer eso, papá―dijo, con calma, tras varios minutos de silencio. Ahora fue Kizashi el que puso expresión de no comprender.

―Pero…

―Kizashi―llamó su esposa por tercera vez, ahora en un tono cortante que lo hizo respingar―. Hazme el favor de dejar de decir tonterías.

―¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Estoy seguro de que-

―Dos semanas de vacaciones no borran diez años de perfecto cuidado y dedicación―espetó Mebuki, en tono duro―. Los abogados de la otra parte pueden aducir que toda persona necesita descanso de vez en cuando. Además, el niño no quedó abandonado ni nada parecido, sino que sus abuelos se ocuparon de él, de él y de sus hermanos. ¿Crees que alguien validará nuestro testimonio?―Mebuki negó―. Naruto y Hinata tienen a mucha gente de su parte que no dudarán en prestar declaración a su favor. Y te aseguro que no dirán más que cosas absolutamente maravillosas sobre ellos.

―Papá―llamó Sakura, en un tono más suave que el empleado por su madre―. Mamá tiene razón: no gano nada atacando, sino todo lo contrario. Tengo… tengo que amoldarme y ceder, hacer las cosas a su manera. Sé que es difícil y no voy a fingir que no lo será en un futuro próximo, pero… es mi mejor baza para poder tener cierta presencia en la vida de mi hijo. ―Kizashi suspiró y asintió, hundiendo los hombros.

De pronto, parecía un hombre mucho más mayor, uno derrotado por la vida y las circunstancias.

―Lo entiendo, cariño. Es solo que, como bien dices, es difícil. Muy difícil. Tu madre y yo ni siquiera hemos podido verlo… aún. ―Sakura tragó saliva y asintió.

―Lo sé, papá, lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello, de verdad que sí. De hecho, pensaba pedirle hoy a Naruto permiso para traérmelo a cenar, en caso de que… de que fallara mi plan inicial. ―Mebuki alzó una ceja ante lo dicho y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciéndose por haberse ido de la lengua.

―¿Y cuál era ese plan inicial, si puede saberse?―Sakura miró para un lado, esperando que algún camarero se percatara y viniera a salvarla de tan bochornosa conversación―. ¿Sakura? Estoy esperando una respuesta, jovencita―dijo Mebuki, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. A Sakura le recordó a su época de adolescente, cuando llegaba más tarde de la hora impuesta y se encontraba a su madre esperándola de esa misma guisa, con los brazos en jarra, el ceño fruncido y todo el cuerpo bien recto, exigiendo una explicación para su tardanza.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos y miró para su madre. Ya no era una adolescente, pero su madre seguía siendo su madre, y, por desgracia, seguía ejerciendo el mismo poder intimidatorio que ella recordaba. Así que suspiró y, sin mirarla, ni tampoco a su padre, contestó, tragando saliva para evitar que las palabras se le atascasen en la garganta.

―Pensaba… pensaba invitar a Naruto y a Shinachiku a cenar… tal vez con vosotros, incluso. ―Mebuki alzó la otra ceja.

―Sakura, ¿a qué estás jugando?―Sakura se peinó el pelo nerviosamente.

―A nada, mamá, de verdad. Solo habría sido una cena de… cortesía, sí, eso, de cortesía. Y de agradecimiento. Y para pedirle perdón, también… ―susurró.

Mebuki cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, miró para su hija con cierta dureza impresa en sus ojos de un verde intenso.

―Sakura―empezó. Y la aludida supo, por su tono de voz, que no iba a gustarle un pelo lo que su madre iba a decirle―. Ni se te ocurra. ―Ella abrió la boca, pero Mebuki alzó una mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la dejase continuar―. Hace diez años tomaste una decisión y, aunque tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestra parte de culpa―Sakura eso no se lo rebatió―tú fuiste la que tomaste la decisión. Te fuiste, dejaste a Naruto y abandonaste a tu hijo, a nuestro nieto. Él consiguió rehacer su vida al lado de la que, estoy segura, es una mujer maravillosa. No hay más que ver lo feliz que es Shinachiku. Y, según nos cuentas, adora a su madre. Y todos sabemos que esa, desgraciadamente, no eres tú. ―Sakura asintió, con los hombros hundidos―. No puedes venir y exigir cosas que no te corresponden, ya no. Por mucho que desees tener a Shinachiku contigo y darle una familia como las de los cuentos… no va a poder ser. Además, ¿qué pasa con los otros dos niños, con los hermanos de Shinachiku?

―Medio hermanos―musitó Kizashi. Mebuki le lanzó una mirada tal que lo hizo bajar la cabeza y mantenerse callado en lo que duró el resto de la conversación.

―Hermanos―recalcó Mebuki; miró de nuevo para su hija―. Cariño, te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz. Pero tu felicidad no está por encima de la de los demás. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?―Sakura tragó saliva por enésima vez en la noche y asintió, apesadumbrada.

―Sí, mamá, claro que lo entiendo. Es solo… que no puedo evitar preguntarme… preguntarme cómo habría sido, ¿sabes? Estar junto a Naruto, criar juntos a Shinachiku… Estoy segura de que nos habría ido… bien. Habríamos salido adelante, como una familia. Tal vez tendríamos más niños y… no sé… no estaría sola. Él me quería y lo habría dado todo por mí. ―Mebuki dulcificó su mirada y la miró con compasión.

―Cielo, no dudo de que habría sido así. Pero los "habría" y los "Y si" no existen. El pasado no puede ser cambiado. Solo se puede ir hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. ―Sakura asintió, sintiendo el peso de la culpa y de sus acciones una vez más.

Porque de no haber sido una idiota, ahora tendría a alguien que la amase, la consolase y la abrigase en las noches más frías.

Tendría a alguien que alejase las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir por las noches.

Pero, como decía su madre, el pasado no podía ser cambiado. Así que solo le quedaba luchar por tratar de mejorar el futuro.

**Fin Capítulo 24**

* * *

**Vaaaaaaaaaaaale... Sé que muchos estaréis odiando a Sakura en estos precisos momentos; y no os culpo, de verdad que no, pero pensad un momento antes de tirarme lo que sea que tengáis a mano a la cabeza (?).**

**No, hablando en serio: Sakura no interferirá de esa forma tan vil en nuestra querida familia Uzumaki (más que nada porque yo no lo permito, que soy la autora xD). Es solo un pensamiento fugaz que ha tenido, un sentimiento de lo que podría haber sido. Así que...**

**NO VA A PASAR DE AHÍ.**

**He dicho (?).**

**Ahora sí, pasemos a lo importante y lo básico y lo fundamental: ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Lila **y a **Marys**! ¡Gracias mil, de verdad! ¡Os lo agradezco un montón!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**¡YAHOI! Para variar, es de noche, me voy a convertir en una lechuza a este ritmo, pero es que es o bien por la mañana o bien por la noche tarde cuando tengo tiempo para escribir, editar, actualizar y contestar reviews xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

Hinata se estiró sobre la cama, con pereza, sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Naruto apretarla más fuerte contra él. Suspiró al notar sus pieles rozarse con el leve movimiento. Miró el elegante reloj que había sobre la mesilla. Las once de la mañana. Sonrió al pensar en lo maravilloso que era poder dormir sin tener que preocuparse por los horarios.

Su sonrisa decayó un tanto al pensar en que apenas les quedaban dos días en aquel idílico paraíso. Habían sido quince días maravillosos. Quince días en los que habían reído, hecho turismo por los alrededores, salido a cenar, a la playa, a pasear…

Y, por supuesto, quince días en los que se habían dedicado a hacer el amor. Sin inhibiciones, sin miedo. Hinata sabía que en aquella casa tan grande había personal que se encargaba de que todo funcionara perfectamente y estuviera todo limpio y reluciente. Tan reluciente que una vez había comentado que seguramente se podría comer en el suelo y, esa misma noche, Naruto le organizó un picnic en uno de los saloncitos que tenían chimenea. No era invierno, pero a ellos les había dado igual.

Aquella noche había sido una de las más especiales y maravillosas, no solo por la comida y la compañía, sino porque habían hecho el amor de una forma intensa, apasionada, pero a la vez lenta y placentera; tomándose su tiempo para explorarse el uno al otro como nunca antes.

Claro que también había habido encuentros breves y salvajes. Hinata se sonrojaba solo de pensar en que no habían dejado mueble sin probar ni rincón de la propiedad sin explorar. Incluso lo habían hecho en la piscina, donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto…

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Naruto y depositando un beso en su pecho. Naruto gimió entre sueños y la abrazó más fuerte. Sintiéndose atrevida, Hinata se deslizó silenciosamente hacia abajo, dejando un camino de suaves besos por todo su torso y su abdomen.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que empezaba el vello rubio de su entrepierna se detuvo unos segundos, alargando la mano para pasar las yemas de los dedos por aquella zona tan sensible. Escuchó un ronco gemido masculino y sonrió para sí. Sin detenerse, pasó un dedo travieso por la erección mañanera que presentaba su marido; esta se hinchó un poco más ante el contacto y se sacudió ligeramente, como animándola a continuar con su tímida exploración.

Hinata así lo hizo, envolviendo su mano alrededor del miembro grueso y duro, masturbándolo. Se percató de que la respiración de su esposo se aceleraba; Naruto gimió todavía entre sueños y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose boca arriba, como si quisiera escapar de esa dulce tortura.

―Hinata… ―Sintiéndose más femenina que nunca, Hinata se apoyó en sus manos y gateó hasta ponerse sobre Naruto. Echándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano agarró su excitación con la otra y bajó la cabeza. Besó la punta y Naruto gimió roncamente―. Hinata… ―Cerró los ojos y lo tomó por fin con su boca. El cuerpo masculino se tensó; Hinata sintió cómo crecía su excitación, tanto la de él como la suya propia.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano libre hasta uno de sus muslos, deslizándola en una lenta caricia, como si todavía dudara de lo que iba a hacer. Pero cuando sus propios dedos rozaron la parte más sensible de su anatomía no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase, indicándole así lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Se acarició a sí misma, con inseguridad primero, con más confianza al darse cuenta de que aquello, aunque atrevido, también era la mar de placentero.

Darse placer a sí misma mientras también se lo proporcionaba al hombre al que amaba era una sensación increíble. Dio con aquel punto que solía volverla loca cuando Naruto la tocaba ahí abajo y gimió, dejando brevemente de acariciar a su esposo.

Sintiendo el placer invadirla poco a poco, continuó. Volvió a apoderarse del miembro masculino al tiempo que se penetraba a sí misma con los dedos, mientras estos rozaban una y otra vez el vértice de su cuerpo, donde ahora mismo confluían todas sus sensaciones.

Sintió la excitación crecer, su respiración y la de su dormido compañero de cama entrecortándose y acelerándose. Se afanó todavía más en ambas tareas, sintiendo que tano su clímax como el de Naruto estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca…

Sintió cómo Naruto explotaba en su boca e hizo más presión hacia abajo, tomándolo todo. Aquello hizo que alcanzara su propio placer. Soltó al fin el miembro de su marido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la otra mano sobre las sábanas mientras gemía y temblaba, con sus propios dedos enterrados profundamente dentro de ella.

Las sacudidas fueron mermando poco a poco, dejándola lánguida y satisfecha, con una sonrisa en sus labios y completamente relajada.

―Maravillosa… ―Abrió los ojos de golpe y, temerosa, bajó la vista hacia su marido, topándose con sus preciosos ojos azules fijos en ella, ahora oscurecidos por la pasión.

Quedó tan sorprendida que no acertó a moverse inmediatamente, por lo que Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de observarla a placer. Sus orbes azulados se oscurecieron aún más tornándose en un azul que más tarde Hinata describiría como el de un mar en pleno preludio de una tormenta.

Su esposa, su preciosa esposa desnuda, con su corto pelo negro azulado enmarcando su perfecto y ovalado rostro, sus ojos perlados todavía brillantes por la pasión compartida, sus pechos erguidos hacia él en todo su esplendor, con sus pezones enhiestos, rogando porque los acariciara y los mordiera, deseosos de sus atenciones; su mano todavía sobre su sexo, con sus finos y largos dedos aún enterrados en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, su vello negro azulado impregnado de la humedad de su reciente clímax.

Hinata en esos momentos era la viva imagen del erotismo, y Naruto se regodeó en el pensamiento de que solo él tenía el privilegio de verla de esa forma tan íntima. Sintiendo su propia excitación despertar nuevamente sonrió y se incorporó en la cama. Con suavidad, se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo hasta entrelazar su mano con la suya. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que no solo eran sus dedos los que la acariciaban ahora, sino también los de Naruto.

―Na-Naruto-kun. ―El rubio amplió su sonrisa y elevó una mano hasta acunarle el rostro.

―No puedes prender una llama y abandonar la hoguera, Hina―le dijo, con la voz ronca por la pasión que bullía dentro de él―. Ha sido el mejor despertar que he tenido en años, pero ahora… ahora quiero ser yo el que te provoque un orgasmo. ―Aquel comentario la hizo enrojecer.

Naruto rio y la abrazó con su brazo libre, llevándosela con él mientras sus manos entrelazadas se daban a la tarea de estimularla nuevamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Naruto posó la mano en una de sus nalgas y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la obligó a abrir las piernas y a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. Tiró con cuidado de la mano que tenía entre sus piernas, dejando de acariciarla, para poder levantarla con las dos manos con comodidad y así poder situarla donde quería, donde la necesitaba.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Naruto no apartó los ojos de los suyos mientras la hacía descender poco a poco hasta estar por completo encajado en la calidez de su interior.

―Muévete, Hina―le dijo, con la voz aún ronca de deseo.

Hinata obedeció, comenzando a moverse poco a poco, disfrutando, sin abandonar en ningún momento su mirada azulada que parecía estarla devorando. Naruto la ayudó con el balanceo de sus caderas, apoyando los talones en el colchón de la cama e impulsándose al mismo tiempo que ella, enterrándose así cada vez más profundamente.

―Hinata… mi Hinata… mi mujer… ―susurraba una y otra vez, perdido en el placer que solo esa tierna fémina podía proporcionarle.

―Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… ―El orgasmo los alcanzó a los dos al fin por segunda vez, haciéndolos gemir.

Dejaron que la bruma de placer que los envolvía se disipara poco a poco, disfrutando al máximo de la intimidad compartida. Cuando las respiraciones de ambos se calmaron y los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron Hinata se apoyó en su pecho e hizo fuerza hacia arriba. Naruto hizo una mueca al sentir como se deslizaba fuera de Hinata, lamentando enormemente el tener que abandonar la calidez de su interior.

Pero enseguida sonrió cuando ella se estiró a su vera, suspirando de satisfacción en cuanto él la abrazó contra sí, con fuerza.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando del sol mediterráneo que entraba por los grandes ventanales así como de las perezosas caricias de sus manos en el cuerpo del otro.

―Te amo―dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio. Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y parpadeó para ahuyentarlas, no entendiendo por qué se emocionaba tanto, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía.

―Y-yo también te amo―le dijo, rodando sobre un costado para quedar frente a él y acariciar una bronceada mejilla. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, como un niño pequeño al que le acabaran de comprar un par de zapatos nuevos. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente, con cariño, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la tierra porque una mujer tan maravillosa como Hinata hubiese elegido amarlo a él y solo a él.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, envolviéndolos en su propia burbuja de felicidad, mientras se acariciaban, se besaban y se mimaban. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento tan perfecto.

Pero, como todo lo bueno, aquel pequeño lapso llegó a su fin cuando un teléfono sonó, obligándolos a salir de su ensoñación. Hinata pegó un respingo sobre el colchón al oír el estridente sonido.

Mascullando maldiciones, Naruto la soltó a regañadientes y se sentó sobre la cama.

―Es uno de los de la casa―dijo, levantándose y caminando en toda su gloriosa desnudez hasta la cómoda que había en la habitación, donde la pantalla de un teléfono inalámbrico parpadeaba sin parar―. Debe de ser Rocco… ―Hinata se echó de nuevo sobre la cama y se envolvió entre las suaves sábanas de lino, conteniendo un suspiro de decepción―. Será por lo de la cena de esta noche. ―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo.

¡La cena! ¡Se había olvidado completamente! Naruto le había dicho al segundo día de llegar que Rocco Vitale lo había llamado, solicitando que quedaran para cenar antes de que el matrimonio Uzumaki tuviera que regresar a Japón. En aquel momento a Hinata no le había parecido nada mal la idea. Se moría de ganas por conocer a un personaje tan importante, y no solo por su fama o porque fuese rico, sino porque quería darle las gracias sinceramente por todo lo que había hecho por Naruto y, en consecuencia, por ella y por los niños. Además de agradecerle por haberles prestado ese maravilloso lugar para pasar sus vacaciones improvisadas, ¡y gratis!

Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que estaba siendo infantil. Había tenido un montón de días a solas con su marido, disfrutando al máximo el uno del otro. Además, tampoco podía ser maleducada. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus buenos modales.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó a Naruto hablar y soltar alguna que otra carcajada. Sonrió dichosa al pensar en que ella tenía mucho que ver en la felicidad de aquel impresionante hombre. Naruto colgó a los pocos minutos y volvió a su lado, besándola en cuanto se metió entre las sábanas con ella.

―¿Era… ―Naruto asintió antes de que terminara su pregunta.

―Sí, era Rocco. Quería asegurarse de que no nos habíamos olvidado de lo de la cena. ¿Sigues queriendo cocinar tú? Porque me ha insistido mucho en que no es necesario, que si te apetece algo especial lo encargues al personal o se lo digas a él directamente y ya-

―No. Es decir, sí, quiero cocinar yo. Será mi manera de agradecerles, a él y a su esposa, por su generosidad y su amabilidad al prestarte este maravilloso lugar. Es un paraíso. ―Naruto sonrió al ver sus ojos perlas brillar. Luego, suspiró, abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en su cuello―. ¿Naruto-kun?

―Ojalá tuviera dinero suficiente para poderte comprar un sitio como este―dijo, con la voz amortiguada. Hinata sonrió con cariño y le acarició el corto cabello dorado.

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Este lugar es precioso, sí, pero no cambiaría nuestro hogar por nada del mundo. ―Naruto levantó la cabeza y la miró, apoyándose en un codo para no aplastarla.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O solo para que no me sienta mal?―Hinata rio y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, atrayéndolo hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

―Lo digo en serio. Te amo, señor Uzumaki. ―Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

―Más le vale, señora Uzumaki. Porque no pienso dejarla escapar. Nunca ―Hinata amplió su sonrisa al sentirlo besar su garganta.

―Mmm… ¿Nunca?

―Nunca―afirmó Naruto, besando ahora el valle entre sus pechos.

―¿Nunca, nunca?―dijo Hinata, divertida, jugando un poco con él. Naruto rio roncamente mientras besaba su ombligo. Siguió bajando lentamente mientras la miraba directamente al rostro.

―Nunca, nunca. Jamás. ―sentenció, antes de enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar una vez más por el amor y la pasión que sentía hacia ese hombre.

Ella tampoco lo dejaría escapar.

Nunca jamás.

* * *

Hinata comprobó que la pasta se estuviera cociendo bien y prosiguió cortando los tomates en daditos pequeñitos, para cocinarlos en cuanto los espaguetis estuvieran hechos. Faltaban dos horas aún para que llegaran Rocco Vitale y su mujer, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar de cocinar y después vestirse y arreglarse…

El sonido del motor de un coche la hizo levantar la cabeza cual suricato, quedando rígida.

―¿Has oído eso?―le preguntó Naruto, entrando en la cocina a toda prisa.

―Sí, pero… ―Echó un vistazo al reloj, comprobando que no se había equivocado al mirar la hora hacía unos minutos―. E-es muy temprano y… yo con estas pintas… ―El timbre sonó y Hinata puso expresión de pánico. Instintivamente, buscó una salida, una que le permitiera huir lo más rápidamente posible.

―Tranquila, estás precio-

―¡Estoy horrible! ¡Mira estos pelos! ¡Oh, ni siquiera me he duchado aún… ―Riendo y dejando a su esposa en medio de una crisis nerviosa, Naruto fue a abrir, con su habitual andar despreocupado.

Al abrir la puerta sonrió ampliamente a las dos personas que esperaban en el umbral. Una pequeña, ansiosa e impaciente y la otra firme, seria y formal.

―Rocco… ―Le estrechó la mano con la familiaridad y la costumbre de años y años de amistad―. Sabe-

―¡¿Dónde está?!―Confuso, Naruto tuvo que echarse a un lado, cuando la pequeña mujer de cabello, piel y ojos oscuros entró a toda prisa en el vestíbulo de la casa, empezando a mirar por todos lados.

Tras él, Rocco resopló, aparentando irritación. Pero cualquiera que mirara en la profundidad de sus ojos negros vería que se estaba divirtiendo tremendamente con la reacción de su esposa.

―Sabela, cariño, contrólate―dijo Rocco, en un perfecto inglés.

Naruto cerró en cuanto Rocco entró y fue a ponerse frente a ellos una vez más. Sabela Vitale no dejaba de mirar a todas partes, ansiosa.

―Llevo años esperando para conocer a esa supuesta perfección hecha mujer que Naruto siempre nos describe. No me lo fastidies, Rocco. ―Ambos hombres se miraron con las cejas alzadas para después echarse a reír. Rocco le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su mujer, estrechándola contra él.

―La veréis enseguida. Seguramente habrá ido a esconderse. ―Sabela pareció confundida por sus palabras.

―¿A esconderse? ¿Por qué?―Naruto sonrió mientras los precedía hacia el salón.

―Hinata es muy tímida, especialmente con aquellos a los que no conoce. Cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre que yo le hablaba se desmayaba. ―Sabela abrió los ojos como platos y se lo quedó mirando.

―¿En serio?

―No sé de qué te sorprendes si tú eres igual. Te pones muy nerviosa con gente que no conoces. Tanto que acabas escondida detrás de mí como si fueras una niña pequeña. ―Sabela enrojeció ante las palabras de su marido y murmuró algo en una lengua que Naruto no conocía. Estaba acostumbrado a oírla soltar parrafadas en español, su lengua materna, pero aquel idioma era nuevo para él.

―¿Perdona?―Sabela sacudió la cabeza y se fue casi corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Naruto miró entonces para Rocco, curioso, confundido. Rocco negó con la cabeza mientras iba hacia el mueble bar y se servía una copa.

―No intentes comprenderla. Yo hace mucho que renuncié a intentarlo siquiera. Sabela es impredecible. Nunca sé por dónde me va a salir, y reconozco que hay veces que eso me vuelve loco, pero también me encanta. ―Naruto sonrió y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía su amigo con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué era eso de antes?―Rocco frunció el ceño para luego sonreír.

―Ah, te refieres a lo último que dijo…

―No era español, ¿verdad? ¿Qué idioma era?―Rocco sonrió.

―Una de las tantas lenguas que tienes la fortuna de oír en España si pasas por el lugar adecuado. Es un país maravilloso con un montón de culturas, costumbres… y lenguas diferentes. ―Naruto dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Rocco hacía lo mismo.

―¿Y eso te lo has aprendido de memoria o… ―Rocco sonrió, apoyándose contra el mueble bar, dándole vueltas a su vaso en la mano.

―Uno tiene que saber apreciar el lugar de donde viene su esposa, casi tanto como el propio hogar. ―Rocco suspiró, llevándose la bebida a los labios y dando un pequeño sorbo―. Tuve que aprender sobre la marcha, como todos. Cometí muchos errores con Sabela… muchos. ―Naruto miró para el fondo de su propio vaso.

―No eres el único―susurró. Rocco se lo quedó mirando, curioso―. Que ha cometido errores, digo. ―Rocco sonrió.

―Supongo que en lo referente a los sentimientos y las emociones los hombres siempre seremos unos lentos―dijo, terminándose su vaso―. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te va el negocio?―Naruto sonrió, acabándose él también su bebida, y procedió a poner al día a su amigo de las últimas novedades.

* * *

Hinata miró nerviosa para la ropa que había esparcido sobre la enorme cama, y luego de nuevo al armario. Frustrada, revolvió entre las exquisitas prendas que había encontrado el primer día de su llegada. Tan solo se había puesto uno o dos de aquellos vestidos, temerosa de mancharlos o estropearlos, nada acostumbrada a esos lujos. No desde que se casara con Naruto, al menos.

―Acabarás por echar abajo el armario. ―Dio un respingo acompañado de una exclamación. Se dio la vuelta, con la mano sobre el corazón, que le latía a la velocidad de la luz.

Frente a ella se encontraba una chica de más o menos su estatura, algo más corpulenta, de piel tostada, ojos marrones profundos y cabello negro. La chica tenía claramente rasgos occidentales y le sonreía algo tímida, cohibida.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la mano, algo insegura.

―Soy Sabela… Sabela Vitale. ―Hinata parpadeó. Retrocedió, horrorizada, mirando para el mandil que se había puesto para cocinar y que aún no se había quitado. Con las prisas por subir a ponerse algo decente para recibir a los dueños de la villa, había olvidado completamente que lo llevaba encima.

Se apresuró a desatarlo con manos nerviosas. Los dedos se le volvieron torpes y no dio deshecho el nudo siquiera. Sabela soltó una risita, haciendo que se avergonzara aún más.

―Ven, déjame. ―Con suavidad, como si le hablara a una niña, Sabela la hizo darse la vuelta y ella mismo desató el nudo y la ayudó a quitarse el mandil―. Eres preciosa. Tal y como me imaginé que serías. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Naruto me ha hablado de ti y de cómo eras, tampoco me hizo falta mucho para imaginarte… ―Sabela calló de pronto, mirándola con algo de vergüenza―. Perdona. Hablo mucho, ¿verdad? Es la costumbre… Cuando estoy nerviosa o alterada empiezo a hablar y no paro y…

―E-está bien―dijo Hinata, teniendo que esforzarse un poco por recordar su inglés, ya que ella no tenía ni idea de español ni tampoco de italiano, que seguramente serían las dos lenguas que más dominaba aquella chica―. U-usted también es muy guapa, señora Vitale. ―Sabela hizo una mueca.

―Por favor, no me trates de usted. ―Luego se la quedó mirando, insegura―. ¿Pu-puedo tutearte yo también? Sé que para los japoneses es distinto. La primera vez que vi a Naruto y me lancé a darle dos besos como es costumbre en mi país se me quedó mirando como si yo fuera un alienígena venido de otro planeta. Fue culpa de Rocco―gruñó―. El muy maldito no me avisó ni me advirtió de nada e hice un ridículo tremendo. Claro que yo después me vengué, vaya si me vengué… ―Paró nuevamente de hablar y se llevó las manos al rostro―. Por favor, no me hagas caso. Olvida que he dicho algo… ―Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó una risita.

Todos sus nervios se fueron enseguida. Se acercó a la joven mujer y se atrevió a coger una de sus manos entre una de las suyas, apretándosela. Sabela se destapó el rostro y la miró.

―N-no pasa nada―Hinata carraspeó―. No pasa nada, de verdad que no―insistió, al ver que Sabela abría la boca para volver a hablar―. Pu-puedes llamarme Hinata. Y tú eras… Sabela―dijo, esforzándose por pronunciarlo bien.

Sabela soltó un gritito de felicidad y la abrazó.

―¡Genial, entonces!―Se giró hacia la cama, sonriendo feliz al ver el montón de ropa que había encima―. ¡Has usado mi ropa!―Hinata asintió.

―N-no toda―dijo, yendo hacia el mueble y alargando la mano hacia uno de los bonitos vestidos que estaban ahí amontonados―. Me daba miedo estropear o romper alguna de las prendas…

―Si ese hubiese sido el caso, te habría cosido un repuesto encantada. ―Hinata se la quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

―¿L-las has hecho tú?

―¡Por supuesto! No solo las he diseñado, también he hecho los patrones y las he cosido. A mano. ―Rio al ver el rostro pálido y consternado de Hinata―. No te preocupes, lo he hecho de buen grado. Ya no suelo tener tiempo para coser, en gran parte porque ahora diseño a gran escala y, aunque mis diseños son muy exclusivos… ―lo último pareció gruñirlo; Hinata la miró con curiosidad pero Sabela sacudió la cabeza, como desechando algún pensamiento malicioso―. En fin, que tengo un ejército de gente contratada por el neandertal de mi marido para que lo hagan por mí. ―Hinata pestañeó.

―¿A-acabas de…

―¿De llamar neandertal a Rocco Vitale? ¿Uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del mundo? Querida, si yo, que soy su mujer, no imprimo algo de sentido común y de realidad en esa calculadora que tiene por cerebro, nadie más lo hará. Créeme. La gente tiene auténtico pánico a contradecirlo. Algo que no entiendo, la verdad, porque luego lo ves con las niñas y te juro por lo más sagrado que se vuelve un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y azúcar… ―Sabela suspiró―. Dios, ya estoy otra vez. Soy un caso. En fin, vamos a ver qué te encontramos… ―Hinata disimuló una sonrisa y se inclinó al lado de Sabela.

Presentía que la esposa de Rocco Vitale y ella iban a llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

* * *

―Vaya. ―Rocco respiró hondo, controlándose. Su amigo le había contado algo muy gordo, algo muy personal. Y no solo agradecía enormemente el que confiara en él, sino que, además, sentía el impulso de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera―. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Puedo hacer una llamada y tendrás a tu disposición al mejor abogado-

―Te lo agradezco―dijo Naruto, pasándose las manos por el pelo con un suspiro―. Pero no es necesario, de verdad. Mis dos mejores amigos son abogados y ya están a ello. Solo… necesito tu punto de vista. Eres una persona que siempre lo calcula todo al milímetro en base a todas las opciones posibles. Dime la verdad, por favor, ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar? ¿De evitarle a Hinata el mayor dolor de su vida?―Rocco se quedó pensativo unos minutos, sopesando su respuesta.

―No estoy al día en cuanto a las leyes japonesas―empezó, cuidando su tono de voz y sus palabras. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo pero tampoco quería desmoralizarlo―. Pero normalmente, aunque a veces no sea así, los jueces suelen tener especial cuidado en los casos de custodia infantil. En España, por ejemplo, tienen prioridad los padres biológicos. ―Aquello hizo poner una mueca a Naruto―. Pero en otros, como Estados Unidos, priman las necesidades y el bienestar del niño, aunque luego en la práctica no sea así… ―Rocco suspiró―. En Italia, por ejemplo, si alguno de los padres es italiano tendrá más posibilidades de hacerse con la custodia. Es diferente en cada caso y depende también de dónde estés. Aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar… ―hizo una pausa―… no dudaría en aplastar a la otra parte con todo el dinero, el poder y la influencia de la que dispongo. Me darían igual las leyes. Nadie apartaría a un hijo mío de mí. ―Naruto no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le bajara a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal. Los ojos de Rocco se habían vuelto duro y fríos como el acero bien templado.

Delante de él ya no tenía a su amigo, sino al hombre implacable que era en los negocios. Le recordó a la primera vez que se habían visto, hacía ya varios años, cuando se presentó ante él en una conferencia que Gaara y él habían dado en la universidad, con un ejército de guardaespaldas y de ayudantes a su vera, siempre pendientes de cualquier necesidad de su jefe.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

―Dejémonos de charlas serias, se suponía que hoy teníamos que pasarlo bien. ―Rocco sonrió y asintió, relajando su postura al instante.

―Tienes razón. Perdona. ―Naruto negó.

―No, perdóname tú, por sacar el tema y apabullarte con mis problemas…

―Eres mi amigo. No tienes que disculparte. ―Naruto le sonrió, agradecido―. Reitero mi oferta. Si necesitas ayuda…

―Gracias. De verdad. Pero no hará falta. ―O eso espero, pensó para sí, guardando la oferta de Rocco en lo más profundo de su mente. Miró para el horizonte, disfrutando unos minutos de la hermosa vista de la campiña italiana que tenía frente a sí―¿Por qué tardarán tanto?―gruñó Naruto, impaciente, dándose cuenta de que Hinata y Sabela ya estaban tardando demasiado en bajar para la cena.

A su lado, ahora sentado a la mesa ya perfectamente arreglada y con la comida enfriándose en las fuentes, Rocco agarró su copa de vino y sonrió, completamente relajado.

―Estarán terminando de arreglarse. No te preocupes. ―Naruto suspiró.

―No lo entiendo. Hinata nunca suele retrasarse ni tardar tanto en vestirse… ―Rocco lo miró, incrédulo.

―¿En serio? Sabela tampoco es de las que tardan en vestirse y arreglarse, pero sí suele costarse decidirse por una cosa o por otra. Eso, y que siempre espera al último minuto. Casi siempre llegamos tarde a todas partes… ―El sonido de risas femeninas y dos pares de tacones los hicieron levantarse para recibir a sus respectivas esposas.

Tanto los ojos negros de Rocco como los azules de Naruto se quedaron mirando fijamente en cuanto dos visiones celestiales aparecieron ante ellos.

―Te dije que los dejaríamos sin palabras―le susurró Sabela, sonriéndole a su nueva amiga.

Por su parte, Hinata no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Con paso vacilante, se acercó a Naruto mientras Sabela iba hacia Rocco, sin atisbos de inseguridad.

―Hinata… ―murmuró Naruto, pasando la mirada a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo―. Estás… vaya, estás impresionante. ―Hinata enrojeció aún más, volviendo a ser aquella adolescente tímida del pasado.

Naruto lamentó profundamente que Rocco y Sabela estuvieran allí en ese momento. Porque tan solo sentía deseos de cargar a su esposa en brazos para regresar al dormitorio y volver a hacer el amor con ella. Hasta el amanecer. Hasta que tuvieran que marcharse de aquel lugar paradisíaco que había sido su refugio en las últimas dos semanas.

Tras mucho debatirse, finalmente Hinata se había decidido por uno de los preciosos vestidos de diseño que Sabela había hecho especialmente para ella. Se trataba de una prenda de seda, con escote palabra de honor, que aplastaba y levantaba sus senos en una sensual invitación a que alguien los acariciara y hundiera el rostro en ellos, para besarlos justo como Naruto estaba deseando hacer en ese preciso instante.

La tela se ceñía a todas sus pronunciadas y femeninas curvas, acentuándolas, abrazando su cuerpo de una manera tal que Naruto apenas y pudo controlar su deseo. Tuvo que respirar hondamente varias veces, tratando de que su excitación no se le notara bajo la tela del pantalón.

No solo era el vestido. En los pies se había calzado unos altos zapatos de tacón que realzaban sus preciosas piernas. El pelo recogido en un moño sencillo pero que hacía destacar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos de porcelana. El maquillaje parecía potenciar el tono perla de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas. En las orejas llevaba un par de pendientes que él le había regalado en su primer aniversario de casados y una sencilla pulsera de plata en una de sus muñecas. La alianza de boda y el anillo de compromiso con el que él le había pedido matrimonio eran los últimos adornos que complementaban su sofisticado atuendo.

Parecía una diosa griega, bajada directamente del Olimpo para deleitar a los simples mortales con su celestial visión.

―Cariño, creo que te has pasado―le dijo Rocco a su mujer, observando lo absorto que parecía su amigo en la belleza de su esposa.

Sabela se limitó a sonreírle, radiante.

―Una mujer tiene que dejar de vez en cuando boquiabierto y sin palabras a su marido. Mantener el misterio, ya sabes… ―Rocco no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, inclinándose para besarla.

―Tú también estás preciosa. ―Sabela se sonrojó, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

Miró una última vez para Naruto y Hinata y sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido que aquella pareja que ya parecía tan enamorada se enamorara si cabe un poquito más.

Miró para la villa italiana que hoy en día le pertenecía y amplió sonrisa.

Aquella casa había vuelto a ejercer su magia. Y le dio las gracias silenciosamente, por haberla ayudado en aquel lance.

**Fin Capítulo 25**

* * *

**Bueno, pues un capítulo más de nuestra preciosa y perfecta pareja NaruHina. A ver si así os quito el mono, que ya sé que en el anterior os llevasteis un chasco al ver que no era NaruHina ¿eeeeeeeeeeh?**

**Ahora, ¿me dejáis un review que exprese vuestra alegría y agradecimiento? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Paz**, **Xerxes** y a** Marys**! ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad, muchísimas gracias! ¡Sois geniales y os amodoro!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**¡YAHOI! Una semana más, aquí vengo, a dejaros una dosis de vuestra droga personal.**

**Aprovecho ahora después de comer que el niño está echando la siesta y puedo editar y contestar los reviews en relativa paz xDDD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Mientras cerraba la maleta y tiraba de la cremallera, Hinata suspiró, doliéndole el corazón y el alma enormemente al tener que abandonar aquella maravillosa casa que había sido su refugio durante las últimas dos semanas. No pudo evitar mirar con cariño para la cama y los muebles que adornaban la espaciosa habitación que había compartido con su marido durante aquel breve tiempo de estancia.

Se acercó por última vez a los enormes ventanales, saliendo al balcón para aspirar y empaparse de las vistas tan bonitas de las que podía disfrutar desde allí. Tan absorta estaba que no se percató de que había alguien más en el cuarto con ella hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla desde atrás, apretándole la cintura. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se dejó caer contra ese pecho fuerte que la había abrigado hasta en las noches más frías.

―Volveremos, mi amor―le dijo la voz profunda y ronca de Naruto―. Te prometo que, algún día, volveremos. ―Hinata asintió, sintiendo cosquillas cuando sus labios calientes le rozaron el cuello. Una ola de excitación le sacudió las entrañas, y tuvo que apartarse del cuerpo masculino. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al escuchar la risa que escapó de la garganta de Naruto. Se había dado cuenta de su deseo y aquello la avergonzó. ¡Ya no era una jovencita, por el amor de Dios, sino una mujer hecha y derecha que podía y sabía controlar sus impulsos!

Ignorando a su esposo, fue hacia la cama y bajó la maleta al suelo, sacando el asa. Se hizo también con su bolso y se lo pasó por la cabeza, cruzándolo por sobre el pecho.

―¿Lo llevamos todo?―preguntó. No pudiendo evitar sonreír, Naruto asintió, acercándose a ella, besándola brevemente en los labios esta vez sin abrazarla, consciente de que, si lo hacía, ya no sería capaz de quitarle las manos de encima.

Hinata asintió, también, respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

―Cre-creo que sí. ¿Has comprobado el cuarto de baño?

―Dos veces. No nos hemos dejado nada. ―Hinata asintió una vez más, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía nuevamente.

―Entonces, vamos. ―Con un gran suspiro de resignación, Naruto tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la planta baja, donde Rocco y Sabela esperaban para despedirse de ellos.

Naruto agarró la enorme maleta para bajarla por las escaleras, permitiendo que Hinata bajara delante de él. No pudo evitar observar el seductor balanceo de sus caderas bajo la falda larga, imaginándose sus manos traviesas subiendo por sus muslos hasta sus nalgas, deslizando la tela hacia arriba lentamente, disfrutando del estremecimiento y del suspiro de placer que sabía provocaría en el cuerpo femenino.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, negándose a permitir que el deseo le nublara los sentidos. Por mucho que le fastidiara, tenían un avión que coger. Sus hijos los esperaban en casa y, aunque habían pasado unos días maravillosos tan solo ellos dos, tenía que reconocer que echaba terriblemente de menos a sus retoños.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, el mismo chófer que los había llevado hasta la villa a su llegada se apresuró a hacerse con la última maleta para llevarla al coche que esperaba en el camino empedrado, a las puertas de la villa.

―¿De verdad tenéis que iros?―preguntó Sabela en tono lastimero, mirándolos con sus grandes ojos marrones suplicantes. A su lado, su esposo rio entre dientes.

―Cariño, seguro que volveremos a verlos pronto. ―Sabela frunció el ceño, mirando para Rocco con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Y cuándo, si puede saberse, señor don "estoy-muy-ocupado-con-mi-trabajo-y-no-tengo-tiempo-para-nada-más"?―Ante la acusación de su mujer Rocco carraspeó, incómodo y con los aristocráticos pómulos ligeramente enrojecidos.

―Seguro que encuentro un hueco…

―Sí, a lo mejor dentro de dos años―masculló Sabela, enfurruñada. Rocco miró culpable para el matrimonio Uzumaki, pero tanto Naruto como Hinata sonrieron, quitándole importancia.

―Tú y yo sí que nos veremos, Rocco. Estoy seguro. ―El aludido sonrió y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

―Por supuesto. Es posible que más pronto de lo que crees. ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente y apretó su mano, con entusiasmo. A su lado, Hinata y Sabela se abrazaban, la primera algo incómoda por la efusividad de la segunda.

―¡Iré a veros muy pronto, lo prometo! ¡Así tenga que esconderme en la bodega de equipajes del avión de Rocco!―Rocco se puso pálido ante las palabras de su esposa.

―Sabela, cielo, no creo que eso sea… ―Pero calló al ver la mirada fulminante que esta le dirigía. Resignado, miró de nuevo para Naruto y Hinata, pero estos tan solo se limitaron a sonreír una vez más.

Los cuatro adultos salieron al fin de la casa y, antes de montarse en el coche, Sabela abrazó por segunda vez a Hinata y después a Naruto, depositando en su mano un objeto metálico antes de retirarse. Curioso, Naruto abrió la mano y miró, sorprendiéndose al ver la llave de la villa.

―Sa-Sabela… ―tartamudeó, aturdido. La pequeña mujer hizo un gesto con las manos.

―Es mi casa y puedo darle copia de la llave a quién a mí me dé la santa gana. Así, podéis venir siempre que queráis. ―Naruto miró para Rocco, quién sonrió y asintió, como dando validez a las palabras de Sabela.

Emocionada, ahora fue Hinata quién corrió hacia Sabela, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Las dos mujeres soltaron un par de lágrimas y luego se sonrieron, felices.

Al fin, se montaron en el coche y este arrancó, echando a rodar y dejando atrás la villa italiana en la que habían sido la mar de felices las dos semanas anteriores. Naruto le tomó la mano y se la apretó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

―¿Lo has pasado bien?―Hinata sonrió y asintió, devolviéndole el apretón.

―Mejor que nunca, Naruto-kun. Ha sido… maravilloso. ―Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, durante varios minutos―. Tú eres maravilloso. ―Los bronceados pómulos masculinos se tiñeron de un leve rosado, haciéndolo parecer adorable a ojos de Hinata.

―Discrepo… ―Se aclaró la garganta y Hinata soltó una risita, acercándose a él y dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose contra su costado. Naruto no dudó en pasarle el brazo por los hombros―. Aunque… ―dijo, tras varios minutos de agradable silencio―… aún nos queda una última sorpresa. ―Hinata pestañeó y lo miró. Naruto le sonrió enigmáticamente, pero, a pesar de que lo intentó, Hinata no consiguió arrancarle ni una palabra.

Cuando al fin el coche se detuvo y Hinata miró por la ventana se extrañó al ver que no estaban en el aeropuerto, sino en lo que parecía un hangar privado. Y la sorpresa fue mayúscula al bajarse del coche y encontrarse ante sí un avión más pequeño que aquellos utilizados en los vuelos comerciales. Una azafata y un piloto impecablemente vestidos de uniforme azul marino los recibieron.

―Naruto-kun…

―Rocco insistió en que usáramos su avión para volver. Dice que me devolverá también el importe de los billetes… ―Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza―. Fue inútil negarme. ―Hinata se dejó guiar escaleras arriba hasta el interior del avión, quedando anonadada por los asientos de suave cuero marrón, la mullida moqueta e incluso la mini cocina totalmente equipada que había a bordo. Había dos puertas más, y supuso que una sería un baño y la otra… solo se le ocurría que podría ser una habitación, cosa que confirmó en cuanto abrió las dos puertas y, efectivamente, en una había un baño completo y en la otra una cama y un armario empotrado.

―Es impresionante―susurró. Sintió a su marido abrazarla.

―¿Sabes? Podríamos…

―¡Naruto-kun, no! ¡Hay más gente a bordo!―exclamó ella, escandalizada por la insinuación. Naruto arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

―¿Crees acaso que no están acostumbrados?―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Qui-quieres decir que él y Sabela… ―Naruto hizo una mueca.

―No solo con Sabela… ―Hinata vio lo incómodo que era para Naruto hablar de los viejos escarceos amorosos de su amigo.

―E-entiendo. Pero no tenemos que ser como ellos… ―Naruto sonrió y la abrazó, pegándola a él para que sintiera su deseo hacia ella contra su estómago.

―La última vez, Hina, seamos desinhibidos una última vez. ―Y dejándose llevar por la sensual promesa en su voz, Hinata permitió que la empujara hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la enorme cama.

Segundos después ya nada importaba, nada que no fueran las caricias y los besos que la estaban llevando, una vez más, a la cúspide del placer.

* * *

―¡Mamá! ¡Papá!―Hinata se agachó justo a tiempo de recibir a sus dos revoltosos rubios en sus brazos.

―Mis pequeños… ¿os habéis portado bien?―preguntó, mientras les llenaba sus redondeadas caritas de besos y dejaba que, a su vez, ellos hicieran lo mismo en su rostro.

Agachado a su lado, Naruto sonrió y los abrazó a los tres, estrechándolos fuertemente contra él.

―¡Papá!―Shinachiku y Boruto gritaron de nuevo, soltándose momentáneamente de su madre para abrazarse ahora a su padre.

―Hola. ¿Todo bien? ¿Habéis cuidado de Hima como me prometisteis?―Ambos se pusieron serios de repente.

―Por supuesto.

―Hemos sido niños mayores―dijo Boruto, levantando la cabecita con orgullo. Naruto rio y les revolvió el pelo a ambos. Los dos hermanos Uzumaki se miraron, con los ojos destellando con regocijo.

Un poco más retirados, Minato y Kushina observaban la escena del reencuentro con algo de emoción. Hima, desde los brazos de su abuelo, observaba la escena con curiosidad y también algo de recelo, deseando unirse a sus hermanos mayores y a sus padres.

―¡Hima, mi bebé!―La niña sonrió ampliamente en cuanto su madre corrió hacia ella y se la arrebató a su suegro de los brazos. La niña rio cuando su mamá le dio muchos besos, y acomodó su oscura cabecita en el hombro femenino en cuanto Hinata la acomodó contra su cuerpo, sonriendo ahora en dirección a Shinachiku y Boruto, dándoles a entender que ahora era su turno y que tenía más derecho que ellos puesto que era la pequeña.

Naruto se acercó a sus dos mujeres y besó a su hija en la frente, acariciando sus cabellos azulados en el proceso con suma ternura.

―¿Y mi princesa? ¿Se ha portado bien?―Himawari se llevó un puñito a la boca y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como intentando decirle que cómo osaba dudar de su comportamiento.

Naruto rio y, agarrando el carrito con las maletas, todos echaron a andar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Enseguida los niños estuvieron al lado de su padre, compitiendo por su atención y hablando a gritos, preguntándole toda clase de cosas y contándole a la vez todo lo que habían hecho en casa de sus abuelos.

Más adelantadas, Hinata y Kushina también conversaban. Minato había salido antes para ir a buscar el coche y que así su hijo y su nuera no tuvieran que caminar con todo el equipaje que llevaban a cuestas.

―¿Nos has traído algo?―preguntaron Shinachiku y Boruto a la vez, mientras se montaban todos en el coche.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír mientras acomodaba a Himawari en su sillita de seguridad. Al otro lado de los asientos, Naruto sonrió, mientras hacía lo mismo con Boruto.

―Mmm… no lo recuerdo… ¿trajimos algo para estos monstruitos, Hina?

―Es posible… no me acuerdo, pero… ―Tanto Boruto como Shinachiku miraron para sus padres con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

―¿Y qué es, qué es, qué es?

―¡Una hamburguesa!―Tanto los padres como los abuelos allí presentes rieron.

―Al llegar a casa. ―Shinachiku miró para su madre, con la decepción tiñendo su infantil semblante.

―Pero, mami… ―Hinata sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar a Shinachiku llamarla de esa forma tan tierna y cariñosa, mientras sus labios hacían un puchero de lo más adorable.

Su corazón se infló con orgullo al pensar que, a pesar de su ausencia en esas dos semanas, Shinachiku seguía considerándola su madre. Había temido que, al no estar ella presente, Sakura hubiera logrado desbancarla y ocupar su lugar en el corazón de su pequeño.

Ahora, habiendo recibido una alegre, cariñosa y calurosa bienvenida de parte del niño y viendo cómo sus ojos verdes la observaban con ese amor que solo los hijos podían profesar a sus madres, se dijo que había sido una estúpida, porque aquel miedo había sido lo único que había perturbado aquellas mini vacaciones que había disfrutado enormemente junto a su esposo.

Intuyendo lo que su esposa podía estar pensando y sintiendo, Naruto no dudó en abrazarla contra él en cuanto ellos también se subieron al coche, depositando un breve pero tierno beso en sus cortos cabellos azulados.

―Te dije que todo iba a estar bien―le susurró. Entendiendo a la perfección lo que su marido quería decirle, Hinata respiró hondo y le devolvió el abrazo, apretando fuertemente los brazos en torno a su cintura.

―Te-tenías razón. He sido una tonta. ―Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

―Solo eres una madre preocupada, Hina. Le mejor madre del mundo. ―Creyendo que su corazón explotaría por tantas emociones y tanto amor que sentía hacia el hombre al que amaba, Hinata recargó todo su peso en él y se dejó ir en un placentero descanso, dándose cuenta de que había permanecido tensa y en guardia desde que habían bajado del avión.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el hangar privado del aeropuerto de Konoha en el que habían aterrizado, Hinata no había podido evitar que su mente volviera a centrarse en todos los problemas que rodeaban su vida y a su familia y, a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad que era su hogar, aquellas preocupaciones crecían.

Su mente recordó el momento exacto en el que Naruto le había confesado en parte las ganas que tenía de llevársela a ese viaje improvisado, y la nueva información había impresionado mucho a Hinata.

Pero, a petición de Naruto, había dejado aparcado aquello hasta que tuvieran que regresar a casa, prometiéndole no volver a pensar en ello en lo que duraban esos días de asueto que se habían dado para disfrutar como pareja.

Y había cumplido. Lo había aparcado en un lugar recóndito de su mente, ignorando la tentación de reflexionar sobre ello y estropear así sus vacaciones.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaban de vuelto en Konoha, debían afrontar aquella difícil situación. Tendrían que hablar largo y tendido sobre ello, pensar a ver qué hacían y cómo lo hacían, porque cualquier decisión que tomaran afectaría directamente a su pequeña familia, a toda, no solo a Shinachiku.

Aunque… quisiera o no, las circunstancias que rodeaban el escabroso momento de su vida en el que se encontraba como madre y esposa habían cambiado. Lo que Sasuke y Shikamaru habían averiguado sobre Sakura lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Suspiró mientras veía a través de la ventana acercarse cada vez más a su casa, a su hogar, a esa casa en la que se encontraba toda su felicidad, dónde había pasado los mejores y más maravillosos momentos de su vida.

―¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?―Hinata parpadeó y se encontró mirando directamente para dos pares de ojos, unos azul como el cielo y otros verdes como el jade, que la observaban, preocupados. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo restregó, sintiéndose culpable. Dios, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

―Estoy bien, cielo.

―¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, qué vamos a cenar hoy, qué vamos a cenar hoy?―preguntó Boruto una y otra vez, dando saltitos y tirándole a su padre de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.

Esbozando una suave sonrisa, Hinata se bajó del coche y se puso a entretener a sus pequeños, mientras Naruto y Minato sacaban las maletas. Kushina se había adelantado para abrir la puerta y comprobar que todo estuviera a punto para recibir a los dueños de la casa.

―¿Seguro que no queréis que nos los quedemos por hoy? Una noche más no nos importa, de verdad que no'ttebane. ―Naruto y Hinata sonrieron ante la mirada anhelante en el rostro de Kushina.

―Cariño, los has tenido en casa dos semanas completas y, ¿aún quieres más?

―Son mis nietos. Si no los mimo ahora, cuando aún tengo fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo, ¿cuándo lo haré? ¿Cuándo sea una vieja decrépita que no podría levantarse del sofá sin que le duelan todos los huesos del cuerpo?―Naruto soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su madre.

―Tú nunca serás una vieja decrépita, mamá.

―Dios te oiga, hijo, Dios te oiga―dijo Kushina, devolviéndole el abrazo.

―No se preocupen por nosotros Kushina-san, Minato-san. No estamos cansados. ―Aquello era una verdad a medias, puesto que Hinata sí que ya estaba empezando a notar el agotamiento apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero no podía soportar estar separada de sus hijos ni un segundo más. Aunque no lo pareciera, los había echado terriblemente de menos durante aquellos quince días que ella y Naruto habían estado ausentes.

―En fin, si tú lo dices… ―Kushina y Minato se despidieron por última vez de los niños prometiéndoles verlos el próximo domingo sin falta; Naruto los acompañó hasta la puerta mientras Hinata hacía una inspección rápida, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y donde debía estar.

Cuando regresó al salón, Himawari se encontraba sobre la alfombra, jugando con sus bloques de construcción para bebés, mientras Boruto y Shinachiku se entretenían con la televisión. No queriendo perturbar la momentánea paz, Naruto pasó sigilosamente hasta la cocina, donde Hinata comprobaba lo que había en la nevera, suspirando al ver que tan solo tenía algunos huevos y verduras de cocción rápida. No quería ponerse a hacer nada complicado para la cena, no tenía ganas. Y aún tenían que deshacer la maleta…

―Hey, no cocines si no quieres. Podemos pedir algo y que nos lo traigan. ―Hinata miró para su marido y le sonrió.

―¿Seguro que no te importa?―Naruto negó.

―Por supuesto que no. A ver, claro que echo de menos tu cocina casera, pero tengo el resto de mi vida para seguir comiendo tu deliciosa comida. ―Mientras decía esto la abrazó por detrás, acunándola dulcemente entre sus brazos. Hinata no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas que se apresuró a secarse con el dorso de la mano.

―¿El resto de tu vida? ¿En serio?―Naruto apretó su abrazo con fuerza, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración.

―Nunca te dejaré, Hina. Te amo. ―Hinata cerró los ojos y se volvió. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, beso que Naruto correspondió, gustoso.

―¿Pedimos pizza?―El rubio sonrió, radiante, y bajó la cabeza para volver a besarla antes de asentir.

―Si mi preciosa mujer quiere pizza, pizza será. ¡Hey, Boruto, Shinachiku! ¿Quién quiere pizza?―Los dos niños se emocionaron enseguida ante la sugerencia, saltando del sofá y empezando a revolotear alrededor de su padre, hablando a la vez, queriendo que su progenitor tomara nota de todas y cada una de sus preferencias.

Desde su rincón, Himawari, animada por la algarabía, se puso en pie y anduvo con sus pasitos de bebé hasta agarrarse a una de las piernas de su papá, empezando a hablar ella también con sus torpes y a veces incomprensibles palabras.

Sonriendo, Hinata absorbió aquella escena, grabándola a fuego en su mente, para recordarla cuando sus malos pensamientos amenazaran con ahogarla.

Porque había tomado una determinación: Sakura no rompería a su familia.

Por encima de su cadáver.

* * *

Sakura salió del despacho de su abogado, mareada y con un creciente dolor de cabeza. Fuera, Tsunade la esperaba, con dos vasos bien grandes de café.

―Gracias―musitó la pelirrosa―. Lo necesito.

―¿Cómo ha ido?―Sakura dio un sorbo al líquido caliente antes de responder.

―No lo sé… ―Tsunade la miró de reojo mientras bebía de su propio vaso de café.

―¿Nos sentamos?―Sakura asintió y se dejó guiar por su mentora hasta un parque cercano, de esos grandes donde había una zona de merendero, con mesas y bancos de piedra. Ocuparon una de las mesas. El sol de la mañana calentaba apenas, pero no hacía frío tampoco, por lo que se estaba realmente bien―. Cuéntame. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

―Madara quiere… quiere ir por las malas, diseñar una estrategia agresiva.

―Y a ti eso no te parece bien. ―Sakura suspiró, apretando su café entre sus manos para acto seguido darle otro sorbo, agradeciendo la calidez del líquido marrón.

―Está empeñado en ir con todo y a por todas, así, de repente. Dice que nuestra mejor defensa es un buen ataque, que no podemos permitir que los sentimentalismos se interpongan en ganar el caso. Que puedo conseguir tener a mi hijo conmigo si… si ataco con todo lo que tengo. ―Tsunade frunció los labios.

―Entiendo. ―Sakura soltó un segundo suspiro, ahora tembloroso―. Y tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ir con todo y a por todas o quieres seguir tomándotelo con calma?―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

Estaba confusa a más no poder.

―No… no lo sé. ¿Que si quiero a mi Shinachiku conmigo? ¿Que si quiero que me quiera y que me vea como a su madre y no como a la villana que quiere destrozar su mundo? Por supuesto que sí.

―Pero…

―Pero, ¿y si eso se vuelve en mi contra? ¿Y si en vez de conseguir hacerme con mi niño lo único que consigo es alejarlo aún más de mí? ¿Y si acaba odiándome?

―Pero no tiene por qué. Piensa que, de esa forma, no le quedaría más remedio que acostumbrarse a ti.

―Que se acostumbre no es lo que yo quiero―dijo Sakura, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de café―. Lo que yo deseo es que me quiera, que me reconozca como a su madre, que me sonría, que me dé su cariño por voluntad propia y no porque se lo obligue algún juez o algún trabajador de los servicios sociales. ―Tsunade no dijo nada, se limitó a observar detenidamente a su alumna estrella durante varios minutos.

Luego, estiró la mano por encima de la mesa de piedra y le cogió una de las suyas, apretándosela con fuerza.

―Sakura, decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré aquí, apoyándote.

―Shisou…

―Sé que no es fácil tomar una decisión. Y no quisiera meterte prisa, pero…

―El cáncer. Sí, lo sé. ―Sakura sonrió amargamente y Tsunade le apretó aún más fuerte la mano.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin hacerte una revisión? ¿Un mes? ¿Mes y medio? No sabemos lo que ha podido pasar en tu cuerpo. Como se haya extendido de más y hecho metástasis…

―Moriría en el plazo de un año, más o menos. Sí, lo sé.

―Sakura… ―La pelirrosa cerró los ojos, encontrándose con ese miedo a morir que la había acompañado desde que le habían diagnosticado su enfermedad, hacía varios meses.

―Le… daré una respuesta mañana―dijo al fin, evitando mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

Tsunade suspiró.

―Solo quiero que seas consciente de los riesgos. ¿Qué conseguirías si murieras?―Nada, absolutamente nada, se dijo Sakura.

Su maestra tenía razón. No podía posponer más su operación. Pero tampoco podía irse y abandonar nuevamente a Shinachiku. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que sería el final. No tendría una tercera oportunidad.

Se terminó su café de golpe y se levantó, arrugando el vaso de cartón en su mano. Tsunade la imitó.

―Necesito volver al hotel a… a repasar unas cosas que me ha dicho Madara.

―¿Quieres que… ―Tsunade calló al ver que Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

―No hace falta, sensei. Se lo agradezco mucho, pero… prefiero estar sola. Necesito estar sola. Y pensar. ―Tsunade suspiró y asintió, acercándose para abrazarla fuerte. Sakura quiso llorar al sentir la calidez que emanaba de esa mujer habitualmente severa y poco dada a las muestras de afecto.

―Aquí estoy, Sakura. Para lo que quieras. ―La Haruno asintió, con los ojos velados por las lágrimas.

Le devolvió el apretado abrazo y luego se soltó, separándose de la exuberante mujer. Caminó a paso lento hasta salir del parque y luego enfiló por la avenida principal, directa hacia su hotel. Le vendría bien andar para despejarse y para poder pensar así con más claridad lo que hacer.

Tardó cuarenta minutos en llegar a su hotel y, nada más entrar, una de las chicas de la recepción se apresuró a llegar a su altura. Con extrañeza, Sakura la miró.

―Disculpe, señorita Haruno, pero tiene una visita. Lleva casi una hora esperándola. ―Sakura pestañeó y, con la curiosidad carcomiéndola, se giró lentamente, hacia la zona de los sofás que adornaban el vestíbulo.

Su corazón se paralizó y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en tres perfectas _os_. Aturdida, observó la figura la delicada figura femenina que se acercaba a ella. Tuvo que tragar saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Cuando la fémina llegó a su altura, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ocupadas como estaban en observarse, en analizarse; la recepcionista ya había vuelto a su puesto más rápido que deprisa, no queriendo por nada del mundo meterse en los asuntos privados de uno de los huéspedes del hotel.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura pudo por fin encontrar su voz, aunque le salió trémula y casi inaudible.

―Hinata…

―Tenemos que hablar.

**Fin Capítulo 26**

* * *

**¡Chan-chan! ¿Qué? ¿Os esperabáis este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos? Ahora... ¿quién tiene curiosidad por saber lo que hablarán estas dos? ¿Alguien? ¿Manita arriba? (?).**

**¿Me dejáis un review con vuestras teorías y suposiciones? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys**, **Guest **y a **Lila**! ¡Gracias mil por seguirme y apoyarme y por, en definitiva, estar siempre ahí, dándolo todo! ¡OS AMODORO, JODER!**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide: el siguiente capítulo ya es el final xD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, pues... llegamos... llegamos al final, al último capítulo de esta historia.**

**No puedo sino sentirme orgullosa de poder terminar un fanfic más. A veces creía que nunca llegaría este día y otras lo deseaba con intensidad. Siempre es triste terminar algo, pero al mismo tiempo te da una alegría, una euforia increíble y, sobre todo, tremendo orgullo.**

**Porque en el momento en que has sido capaz de cumplir con un compromiso, cualquier compromiso, te da un subidón tremendo, pero más si es algo que te gusta y que te anima el día.**

**Así que, nada, leed el que va a ser el último capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Sakura tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir, cómo actuar. Allí, delante de ella, tenía a la que en su subconsciente consideraba su rival, su competencia directa. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante varios y largos minutos. Simplemente se dedicaron a mirarse, a observarse, a estudiarse. Cada mínimo detalle de la otra quedó grabado en sus mentes.

Hinata notó con envidia lo esbelta que se había hecho la Haruno con los años. Seguía siendo igual de delgada, estaba más alta y todo ello, junto a su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes le conferían un aspecto exótico que, seguramente, llamaría la atención de más de uno. Algo que no había cambiado desde el instituto.

Sakura, por su parte, se fijó en que su ex compañera de colegio llevaba el pelo más corto, enmarcando su rostro ovalado y de rasgos elegantes y delicados. Las curvas que habían definido su cuerpo de joven ahora estaban más acentuadas. Sakura no pudo evitar que sus orbes jades se deslizaron a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo hasta la mano, quedándose fijos en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, donde una alianza y un anillo adornado con un sencillo solitario brillaba bajo las luces del vestíbulo del hotel.

―Hinata―volvió a decir Sakura, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo porque las palabras salieran de sus labios. Tuvo que respirar hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

La Uzumaki se limitó a seguirla mirando. Sakura tragó saliva nuevamente, esperando, buscando en su mente algo qué decir o hacer para romper aquel asfixiante silencio que las envolvía.

―¿Vamos a tu habitación?―Sakura respingó ante su sugerencia, pareciendo horrorizada con la misma. Hinata esbozó una levísima sonrisa―. Prometo ser buena. ―El intento de broma relajó un tanto la tensión en los hombros de Sakura, pero aun así seguía reticente a acceder a su petición.

―Podemos ir a la cafetería del hotel. Es magnífica―dijo, con la esperanza de que Hinata aceptara su sugerencia. Pero la morena negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le servía.

―Lo que tengo que decirte requiere un sitio algo más… privado. ―Tragando saliva una vez más, Sakura apretó su bolso.

―Hinata, yo…

―Solo quiero hablar. Nada más―insistió Hinata. Tras varios segundos de vacilación, al fin Sakura asintió, con cautela y resignación. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los ascensores, llamando a uno para que bajara. Hinata la siguió en el acto. Mientras esperaban, Sakura le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, diciéndose que los años no habían tratado mal a la ex Hyūga. Tan solo llevaba unos _leggins_ y una camisa sencillos, y unas zapatillas de deporte. A modo de bolso le colgaba una enorme bolsa de tela de uno de sus hombros.

Parecía una ama de casa normal y corriente que hubiera salido a hacer la compra, como todos los días. Aunque Sakura sabía que no era del todo así, porque Hinata trabajaba. Si recordaba bien, había ido a la escuela de bellas artes y posteriormente había cursado un máster en diseño gráfico o algo así. Trabajaba por cuenta propia desde hacía unos años y por los informes financieros que su abogado había solicitado y que ella había visto y estudiado hasta la extenuación con la esperanza de encontrar alguna falla que usar en su favor, no le iba nada, pero para nada mal. Tenía una clientela fija y luego un amigo que trabajaba en una galería de arte y que también era pintor que de vez en cuando le solicitaba algún encargo. Y también Naruto le había dado algún que otro trabajillo de publicidad a través de su estudio de arquitectura, ya fuera para ellos o para alguno de sus clientes.

Mientras el ascensor anunciaba su llegada al vestíbulo con un pitido, Sakura cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa triste. Hasta en eso se complementaban. Los dos habían escogido carreras donde primaba el dibujo.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar de pensar en tonterías. Entró en el ascensor cuando ya todos habían salido y Hinata había entrado. Pulsó el número de su piso y las puertas se cerraron con un chasquido. El ascensor empezó a ascender y fue parando en las plantas solicitadas por sus ocupantes. Por fin llegaron al piso en el que se ubicaba la habitación de Sakura y ambas mujeres salieron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente.

Hinata dejó que la pelirrosa fuera delante, puesto que ella no sabía dónde quedaba el cuarto al que se dirigían. Sakura rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con la tarjeta que desbloqueaba la puerta y la metió en la cerradura electrónica. Sonó un pitido y la puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido metálico. Sakura empujó y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el paso a su acompañante. Hinata se lo agradeció en un murmullo quedo.

Una vez dentro, Sakura se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y luego fue hacia la cama, agradeciendo mentalmente que el servicio de limpieza del hotel ya hubiese pasado a recogerlo todo y a dejar la cama impecablemente hecha. Las cosas que ella había dejado tiradas de cualquier manera encima de la colcha deshecha y por el suelo se encontraban dobladas perfectamente encima de una butaca.

Sin esperar invitación alguna, Hinata se dirigió hacia una de las butacas que había libres y colocó con cuidado su bolsa sobre la misma, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, como si con aquel simple gesto dejara patente lo mucho que le había costado llegar hasta allí.

―¿Quieres… quieres tomar algo?―preguntó Sakura, tímidamente pero mirando a la vez para ella con cautela.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en responder para finalmente asentir.

―¿Un té? ¿Un refresco?―ofreció la huésped de la habitación, yendo hacia la mini nevera. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―Algo… algo más fuerte, por favor. ―Sakura pareció sorprenderse pero después asintió, volviendo a adoptar su expresión seria.

Abrió entonces el mini bar que había en el cuarto y se hizo con una botella del mismo whisky que Tsunade y ella habían estado bebiendo la última vez que su maestra había estado allí. Vertió el líquido ámbar en dos vasos de cristal y volvió junto a su visitante, tendiéndole uno.

―Gracias. ―Dieron un sorbo de sus respectivos vasos a la vez, dejando que el silencio las envolviera durante un rato.

Fue Sakura la que se atrevió a romperlo, clavando sus orbes verde jade en Hinata.

―Dime… ¿para qué has venido?―Hinata apretó su vaso entre las manos y se sentó en la butaca en la que había dejado previamente sus cosas. Respiró hondo y miró directamente para la pelirrosa.

―Tenemos que hablar.

―Sí, eso ya lo has dicho antes―gruñó Sakura, algo irritada e intentando disimular las náuseas que se le estaban formando en el estómago. Se terminó de golpe lo que le quedaba de su whisky y echó dos dedos más.

―Sakura, yo… ―Hinata negó, como si desechara lo que estaba a punto de decir. Respiró con fuerza e irguió su espalda, aparentando una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir―. Lo sé―susurró al fin.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente en el pecho.

―¿Qué… qué sabes?

―Lo sé, lo de tu… enfermedad. ―Sakura tragó saliva, diciéndose que era de esperarse, tarde o temprano aquella información habría llegado a oídos de Naruto y Hinata.

―¿Y has venido a decirme que lo sientes y que me entiendes y toda esa mierda que suele soltar la gente para intentar aliviar sus conciencias?―Hinata clavó sus orbes perlas en ella durante unos minutos que a Sakura se le hicieron eternos; aquella mirada tan límpida y llena de compasión la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

―No, sé que nunca podré saber lo que sientes, no hasta que, Dios no lo quiera, experimente lo mismo que tú. No, he venido para hablar, para aclarar las cosas y para… para intentar que comprendas. ―Calló unos segundos, para ordenar sus pensamientos; Sakura aprovechó aquel silencio para terminarse su segundo vaso de whisky, sirviéndose un tercero.

―¿Que comprenda? ¿Qué hay que comprender?―Hinata suspiró.

―Tengo bien presente que yo no soy la madre de Shinachiku, no de nacimiento, al menos. He llevado esa angustia y ese peso conmigo durante diez años y, aunque todos me digan que soy una tonta, que eso no es así, que yo soy más madre de lo que jamás podrías ser tú―aquello le dolió en el alma a Sakura, pero no se atrevió a rebatirlo porque no era más que la pura verdad, al menos de momento―, en el fondo yo sabía que, tarde o temprano, tú ibas a acabar apareciendo. ―Sakura tragó saliva, sintiéndose fatal al percatarse del dolor que se ocultaba en lo más hondo de los ojos de la mujer frente a ella.

―Hinata… ―Se llevó una mano al rostro, tapándoselo; sentía tanta vergüenza que no era capaz de mirarla de frente―. Yo… yo nunca pretendí… causar problemas. Ni a ti, ni a Naruto, ni entre vosotros… ―Hinata negó.

―Y no los has causado, a nosotros no. ―Hinata hizo una pausa―. Pero sí se los has causado a Shinachiku. ―Sakura abrió los ojos y los fijó en Hinata. La Uzumaki desvió la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad que se extendía al otro lado de los amplios cristales.

―¿Qué quieres…

―Está muy confundido. Y tiene miedo. Piensa que te lo vas a llevar lejos, que va a tener que abandonar su casa, su colegio, sus amigos, sus abuelos, sus hermanos… Porque lo ha visto antes o, al menos, algo parecido. ―Hinata suspiró, volviendo de nuevo la vista a Sakura―. Tiene compañeros cuyos padres se han divorciado, y ha sido testigo de como algunos han tenido que mudarse, de cómo, de repente, aparecen diciendo que tienen dos mamás o dos papás… ―Hinata calló, dejando que sus palabras calaran en su interlocutora.

―Pero es que yo soy su madre―protestó, en un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar―. Yo lo traje al mundo y sé… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, peor que mal―estaba cansada de tener que repetir lo mismo, de justificarse por un hecho del pasado que, aunque erróneo, ya no tenía remedio; tan solo le quedaba compensarlo durante el resto de su vida―. Pero por eso estoy aquí, porque no… no podía seguir viviendo conmigo misma por más tiempo. ―Hinata asintió.

―Lo entiendo, más o menos. Yo no soportaría el tener que abandonar a mis hijos, a ninguno de ellos―matizó. Sakura tragó saliva de nuevo.

―Hinata, te juro que lo único que quiero es… recuperar a mi hijo. Solo quiero ser su madre y que él sea mi hijo. Quiero educarlo, enseñarle, hacerlo feliz. Quiero… quiero abrazarlo y arroparlo por las noches, contarle cuentos si es que todavía está en esa etapa y… ¿sabes que me hice ginecóloga?―soltó, de repente. Hinata alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación―. Cuando… cuando estaba cursando el MIR… aún no tenía ni idea de en qué quería especializarme. Había hecho mis pinitos en la cirugía general y también en algunas de más dificultad, como neurología o cardiología. Pero ninguna me llamaba. ―Sakura se echó hacia atrás, mirando para el techo, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta para continuar hablando―. Entonces, una noche, me pusieron de guardia en las urgencias de pediatría. De repente, yo era la responsable de un montón de niños enfermos, niños que llegaban a mis manos con dolor, que sufrían; niños cuyos padres acudían a mí angustiados y muertos de preocupación. No te voy a mentir: me entró el pánico. No quería hacerlo. Intenté por todos los medios intercambiar mi turno con el de algún compañero, pero no me hicieron ni puñetero caso, y me tuve que comer esa noche en las urgencias pediátricas.

―Sakura… ―llamó Hinata, viendo el dolor reflejado en su rostro y en sus gestos; tenía los puños tan apretados que se le habían puesto blancos. Pero ella prosiguió:

―No tienes idea… ni idea de lo que sentí. Yo, que había abandonado a mi propio hijo, de repente tenía en mis manos las vidas de los hijos de otras personas, personas que harían lo que fuera por sus retoños, personas que se desvivían porque a sus pequeños no les faltara de nada, ni siquiera la salud. Ver allí, a todos esos padres y, sobre todo, a las madres, luchando por sus niños… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Entonces, entró esta chica, joven. No tendría más de dieciocho años y entró con su bebé en brazos, un precioso niño de cuatro meses. La chica llevaba un uniforme como de limpiadora y parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Las enfermeras tuvieron que tranquilizarla mientas yo examinaba al bebé. Había tenido una reacción alérgica a una vacuna que le habían puesto el día anterior, así que el tratamiento era fácil, pero aun así se tuvo que quedar ingresado esa noche, tan solo por si acaso. Cuando se lo llevaban a la UCI de pediatría, la joven vino hacia mí y me abrazó, dándome las gracias. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo: "Gracias, doctora. Acaba de salvar a mi razón de vivir". ―Sakura esbozó una sonrisa amarga―. Allí estaba yo, una madre que había abandonado a su bebé, que se había rendido antes de intentarlo siquiera, teniendo que consolar a una chica valiente que había decidido darlo todo por su hijo, que se desvivía por darle lo mejor aunque no tuviera ni donde caerse muerta. ―Sakura sonrió, triste―. Así que tomé una decisión: no podía deshacer el pasado, pero podía dar esperanza a todas esas madres que lo necesitaran. Y me hice ginecóloga.

―Sakura… ―trató de interrumpir Hinata. Pero Sakura siguió hablando, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

―Y cuando creía que todo podía estar nuevamente en su sitio, que tal vez podría trazar un plan como Dios manda para regresar e intentar recuperar a mi hijo, entonces el karma me golpea, dándome un cáncer que seguramente me hubiese matado de no haberse detectado a tiempo. El muy hijo de puta. ―Rio, dejando entrever una nota de amargura en su voz―. No digo que no me lo merezca―continuó, tras desvanecerse su risa―, pero duele que te cagas. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que seguramente Naruto me despreciaría al principio, pero nunca… nunca me esperé… a ti. ―Hinata parpadeó, confusa.

―¿A mí?―Sakura asintió, soltando una carcajada.

―Nunca me esperé que él estuviera con alguien, ¿sabes? Ni mucho menos casado, ni con más hijos. Ni tampoco que esa hipotética mujer que no existía en mi mente fueses… tú. Creí sinceramente que Shinachiku no tendría madre, que se alegraría enormemente de verme, de saber que al fin tenía una mamá, que podríamos… que podríamos estar los tres juntos. Ser una familia por fin. La familia que siempre debimos ser desde el inicio. ―Hinata se puso rígida.

―Si estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando, será mejor que lo olvides―siseó, en tono amenazante. Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano.

―No tengo ninguna intención de romper una familia. No te niego que la idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero enseguida me la quitaron. Os he observado, a ti, a Naruto, a los niños… ―Sakura suspiró―. Sois la familia perfecta, joder, tan perfecta que me da náuseas solo de recordarlo.

―Tú también puedes, Sakura, también puedes tener tu propia familia, ser feliz… ―Sakura negó.

―Yo no me lo merezco, Hinata.

―Todo el mundo merece ser feliz.

―No yo.

―No digas eso…

―¿Por qué estás intentando consolarme? Tú, precisamente, que deberías odiarme. ¿O es que acaso no me odias? ¿No represento una amenaza para ti y para tu perfecta familia feliz?―Ante tan duras palabras, Hinata quedó callada, pensativa.

Tras varios minutos reflexionando sobre esto, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente para Sakura, con una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

―No es cómo si no lo hubiese pensado, pero hoy por hoy… creo que puedo decir con total seguridad que no, no estoy preocupada por eso. No te odio, Sakura, ni tampoco me siento amenazada por tu presencia. Ya no. ―Sus firmes palabras provocaron una mueca en la cara de Sakura―. ¿Que si no tuve mis dudas al respecto cuando apareciste de repente de nuevo en nuestras vidas? Por supuesto. Incluso pensé que habías vuelto no tanto por Shinachiku, sino por Naruto, por mi marido―dijo, recalcando esas dos últimas palabras―. Que tal vez te habías dado cuenta de todo lo que habías perdido y que ahora lo querías para ti. ―Hinata suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo―. Y yo, tonta de mí, dejé que, por un segundo, volviera la vieja Hinata, la niña llena de inseguridades que no podía creerse que el chico que siempre había amado al fin reparara en ella y le prestara atención. La chica que pensaba que en cualquier momento toda esa felicidad se desvanecería, que un día Naruto-kun llegaría y le diría que todo había sido un error y que todavía te amaba, que me dejaría y, lo peor de todo, que se llevaría a Shinachiku con él, alejándolo así de mí. ―Hinata negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa.

Sakura desvió la vista, con el nudo de nuevo apretándole la garganta y las lágrimas picándole en los ojos.

―¿Lo… lo quieres?―Hinata clavó su vista en ella.

―¿A quién? ¿A Naruto-kun? ¿O a Shinachiku? La respuesta es sí, a los dos. Los quiero, los amo, los adoro. Shinachiku es mi hijo, Sakura. Es cierto que tú lo llevaste en tu vientre y lo trajiste al mundo, pero aunque no haya salido de mis entrañas, sigue siendo mi hijo. Eso no cambia por el hecho de no lleve mis genes. He criado y velado a ese niño prácticamente desde que nació y no hay nada que no haría por él. Ni nada ni nadie que me separe de él. ―Sakura la miró, con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

―¿Y qué sugieres que haga, Hinata, eh? ¿Sugieres que me vaya? ¿Que vuelva a huir? ¿Que me olvide una vez más de que tengo un hijo? ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!―exclamó, ocultando el rostro tras sus manos.

Hinata la miró con compasión; su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y para cuando ambas se dieron cuenta ya estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Sakura, abrazándola y frotándole la espalda y los hombros a modo de consuelo.

―No digo que te olvides, Sakura, como madre que soy, sé que eso es imposible. ―Sin fuerzas, Sakura se dejó caer contra Hinata, dejando que sus gruesas lágrimas empaparan su sencilla camisa blanca. Hinata le acarició el cabello con la otra mano, delicadamente, suavemente. Había tanta compasión y tanta ternura en su gesto que Sakura no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le bajara por la columna vertebral―. Pero tampoco puedes obligar, Sakura, ni imponer tu voluntad. Shinachiku es un buen niño, está creciendo bien y, Dios, se parece tanto a Naruto-kun… pero también se parece a ti. ―Sakura levantó la cabeza de su escondite, para mirarla.

―¿A mí? ¿De verdad?―preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Presentaba un aspecto tan cómico que Hinata no pudo menos que soltar una risita. Se levantó para ir hasta la butaca en la que había estado sentada hasta hacía unos minutos y rebuscó en su bolsa hasta dar con un paquete de pañuelos de papel, abriéndolo y sacando un par. Volvió junto a Sakura y empezó a limpiarle los rastros de llanto y la ayudó a sonarse los mocos, que ya le empezaban a colgar de la nariz.

―Sí, a ti. Es inteligente, mucho, para su edad. Va a clases avanzadas y también es muy cabezota. Hay quién dice que eso lo heredó de Naruto-kun, pero no es verdad: lo heredó de ti. Recuerdo que en el instituto todos decían que sí, que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun eran muy cabezotas, pero que la chica pelirrosa que siempre iba con ellos lo era el doble.

―Hinata…

―Hay mucho de ti en Shina-chan, y créeme cuando te digo que eso me duele, me duele como no tienes idea, porque me recuerda que yo no soy su madre de nacimiento ni nunca lo seré, a pesar de que lo quiera más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Aunque sé que él me considera su madre y, mientras Shinachiku no me diga lo contrario, así será. Hasta que él lo quiera.

―¿Hasta… hasta que él lo quiera?―Hinata esbozó una sonrisa triste.

―Sakura, si quieres formar parte de la vida de Shinachiku, yo no me opongo. He pensado mucho, reflexionado mucho y, no ha sido fácil tomar esta decisión, pero creo que es lo mejor. Para todos. Sin embargo, no puedes intentar imponer tu presencia ni tampoco obligarlo a que te quiera. Tiene que salir de él, tiene que ser su decisión, ¿entiendes? Si quieres que Shinachiku te acepte, entonces ve poco a poco.

―Poco a poco… ―murmuró ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró―. ¿Lo… lo dices de verdad? ¿No te opondrás?―Hinata cerró los ojos, evitando la mueca que quiso dibujarse en sus labios.

―No, Sakura, no me opondré. Siempre y cuando tú no sobrepases los límites ni obligues a Shina-chan a hacer o sentir algo que no quiere o que no está preparado para hacer o sentir. ―Sakura abrió los ojos, se sonó los mocos, tragó saliva y, tras mirar varios segundos fijamente para Hinata, asintió.

―Acepto tus condiciones. Es lógico y… también lo justo. Hinata, yo… lo siento. Por todo. Nunca pretendí… ―Hinata sonrió y le apretó un hombro.

―Lo sé. Pero por esto tenía que venir a hablar contigo. De mujer a mujer. Para aclarar las cosas. ―Sakura asintió, cogiendo el paquete de pañuelos para hacerse con otro y seguir limpiándose la nariz.

―Hablaré… hablaré con mi abogado mañana mismo. ―Hinata asintió.

―Y yo hablaré con Naruto-kun. No te preocupes―dijo, cuando ya iba a por su bolsa y se la colgaba de un hombro, dispuesta a marcharse; se detuvo cuando ya tenía una mano en la manilla de la puerta, y la miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndole una vez más―. ¿Sakura? Me alegro de que hayamos hablado. Adiós. ―Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras la puerta se cerraba con un chasquido que resonó como un trueno en medio de la silenciosa habitación.

―Yo también Hinata, yo también―susurró al silencio.

De pronto, sentía su pecho más ligero. Y se dijo, que ahora, las cosas tan solo podían mejorar.

* * *

―¿Cómo ha dicho?―Madara estaba rígido, completamente estupefacto por lo que la esbelta y pálida mujer frente acababa de decirle.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Irguió la espalda y abrió de nuevo los ojos, mirando fijamente para el hombre de ojos y cabello oscuro como ala de cuervo.

―Que ya no quiero seguir adelante con esto, señor Uchiha. Le… le agradezco la ayuda prestada y no dude en que recibirá sus honorarios lo antes posible. Pero ya no requiero de sus servicios. ―Madara apretó los dientes y se apoyó en su mesa, clavando sus ojos negros en Sakura.

―A ver si la entiendo, señorita Haruno: ¿me está diciendo que, tras semanas y semanas de trabajo, ya no quiere seguir adelante? ¿Es que va a renunciar tan fácilmente a su hijo?―Intentando no llorar por los sentimientos que aquellas palabras le provocaban, Sakura negó.

―No se trata de renunciar, sino de… de hacer las cosas bien. De hacer lo correcto. ―Respiró hondo una vez más―. _De hacer lo mejor para Shinachiku_―pensó.

Madara se puso recto de golpe y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Parecía furioso por alguna razón, pero Sakura no iba a ceder. Había tomado su decisión tras la conversación con Hinata, y tanto su mente como su corazón le decían que estaba haciendo lo que debía.

Shinachku era feliz, tenía una familia que lo quería con locura y que harían cualquier cosa por él. Ella era su madre, sí, pero también lo era Hinata. Llegar a esa conclusión casi la había partido en dos, pero había terminado por aceptarlo, porque era la pura verdad.

―Señorita Haruno…

―No voy a cambiar de opinión―dijo, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta del respaldo―. Mándeme un mensaje diciéndome donde quiere que le envíe lo que le debo. Le pagaré hasta el último yen…

―Le saldrá terriblemente, señorita Haruno. ―Sakura se paró en la puerta del despacho, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Se giró, viendo a Madara observarla con una sonrisa petulante, seguro de haber conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella también sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, de las que hacía tiempo que no esbozaba.

―No se preocupe por eso. Ya le dije que podía permitírmelo. Usted solo ocúpese de mandarme ese mensaje. ―Dicho esto, Sakura abrió la puerta y salió, cerrando con suavidad tras ella. Antes de meterse en el ascensor oyó un improperio y el sonido de algo que se rompía.

No le importaba. Madara podía ponerse todo lo furioso que quisiera porque, por primera vez en años, sentía que por fin podía empezar a vivir.

* * *

―¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ?!―Hinata suspiró; se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su marido, cogiéndole una de sus bronceadas manos entre las suyas. Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, y la miraba como si de repente no la conociera en absoluto.

―Lo que tenía que hacer―le dijo, en tono suave, acariciándole los tensos nudillos con el dedo pulgar. Sintió como la tensión se aflojaba un poco y siguió con el pequeño masaje―. Tenía que hacerlo, Naruto-kun. Tarde o temprano tendría que haber hablado con ella y-

―¡No, maldita sea, no! ¡No tenías que hablar con ella! ¡No tenías que haber hablado con ella para nada! ¡No le debes nada! ¡Es ella la que ha venido a joder las cosas! ¡Estábamos bien y entonces- ―Hinata lo calló poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios.

―Tenía que hacerlo, Naruto-kun, tenía que hablar con ella de mujer a mujer y… de madre a madre. ―Naruto negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

―Hinata-chan… ―Hinata suspiró y se abrazó a él. Instintivamente, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza y apretándola contra él―. Tiene que haber sido… horrible.

―No fue para tanto. Fue un… mal trago, no te lo niego. Pero… era necesario. Para las dos y para Shinachiku, para ti y para mí. Para todos. ―Naruto suspiró y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

―Eres increíble―le susurró. Hinata sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo―. ¿Y?―soltó Naruto tras varios minutos de silencio, de estar disfrutando el uno de la calidez del otro―. ¿De qué hablasteis? ¿Qué habéis decidido?―Hinata se separó un poco de él y le pasó las manos por el corto cabello rubio, alborotándoselo un poco. Naruto cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias de su esposa.

―Solo… hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo. ―Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados pero no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que continuara―. Sakura seguirá presente en la vida de Shina-chan, pero no será una presencia obligada. Llamará una vez al mes y vendrá de vez en cuando de visita, también le mandaremos fotos una vez por semana y, si en algún momento Shina-chan quiere conocer a su madre biológica, entonces no nos opondremos. ―Naruto abrió los ojos y clavó la vista en su esposa. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a rebatir aquello, pero Hinata volvió a poner los dedos sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio―. No nos opondremos, Naruto-kun. Sé que es difícil para ti, y también lo es para mí pero, por mucho que lo ignoremos, el que Sakura sea la madre natural de Shinachiku _es_ un hecho. Y seguramente en algún momento él querrá saber, preguntará y tendrá muchas dudas respecto a su nacimiento y el cómo fueron las cosas. Y debemos estar preparados para responderle. ―Naruto suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose a Hinata con él.

La acurrucó contra su pecho y Hinata se dejó hacer, sabiendo que su marido necesitaba aquel contacto en aquel momento tan difícil de sus vidas.

―No quiero que nuestro hijo sufra. ―El oírle decir _nuestro hijo_, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba, Hinata no pudo sentirse más feliz. Al fin, había dejado atrás aquella sensación de sentirse como una extraña, de notar que algo faltaba.

Ahora, las cosas eran distintas.

Ahora podía decir, con la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto, de que ella era la madre de Shinachiku. Tanto o más que Sakura.

―Eso no sé si podremos evitárselo, pero estaremos ahí para él. Siempre. ―Naruto le cogió el rostro entre las manos y se lo acunó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

―Siempre. ―A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

―Siempre, mi amor.

―Te amo. ―Hinata sintió que un nudo le obstruía la garganta y le impedía hablar. Tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos, acercando su boca a la de su amado para besarlo.

Pronto el beso se volvió intenso aunque sin perder su dulzura inicial. Las manos empezaron a moverse ansiosas por el cuerpo del otro.

Diciéndose con sus caricias y sus suspiros lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban.

* * *

Sentada en el avión, con su maestra a su lado y sus padres al otro, Sakura miró al techo del vehículo, mientras este despegaba. Sintió un apretón en su mano derecha y otro en la izquierda. Miró a uno y otro lado, descubriendo la mirada marrón de su mentora a un lado y la verdosa de su madre al otro.

―Hija, ¿estás…

―Lo estoy―dijo, antes de que su madre terminara de realizar su pregunta. Respiró hondo y sonrió―. Estoy bien, mamá. ―Miró hacia Tsunade y amplió su sonrisa―. Ahora estoy bien. ―Su antigua profesora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y la miró con un destello de orgullo en sus orbes color miel.

Sakura se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el avión se elevaba en el aire y se alejaba hacia su próximo destino.

Tan ligero y veloz como ahora mismo latía su corazón.

**Fin Capítulo 27**

* * *

**En fin, no queda nada más por decir, creo... Salvo que os agradezco un montón el que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Y que os agradecería que, en un último esfuerzo, me dijerais qué os ha parecido, si el final era lo que esperabais o si teníais una idea totalmente distinta, si os ha gustado o si os ha horrorizado... bueno, ese tipo de cosas xD.**

**Así que... ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **y a **Marys**! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! ¡Gracias mil! ¡Os amodoro!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**P.D.: **Hay epílogo, no desesperarse xD.

**bruxi.**


	28. Epílogo

**¡YAHOI! Finalmente, llegamos al final final, al último capítulo de TODOS.**

**Solo puedo decir que ha sido un auténtico placer para mí compartir este pequeño pedacito de mí con todos vosotros, sí, con todos, incluidos los fantasmas de ff (que sé que estáis por ahí, sí, queridos seres invisibles).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

El servicio de urgencias siempre era de lo peor. A pesar de los años que llevaba dedicándose a la medicina, había días, como aquel, en que lo único que le apetecía era que la jornada terminara de una vez para poder irse a su solitario apartamento para refugiarse en la soledad de su cómoda y blandita cama.

Mientras terminaba de pasar un expediente, una de las enfermeras que estaba de guardia entró sin llamar y sin ser invitada a pasar. Ella no se lo reprochó. A esas alturas de la noche, cualquier miembro del personal del hospital que estuviera trabajando estaría hasta la coronilla, con sueño, hambre y extenuado hasta el agotamiento.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó, sin dejar de teclear a toda prisa en el ordenador, agradeciendo el haber aprendido a mecanografiar en su día.

―Ha entrado un chico. Al parecer tiene un corte profundo en una mano y algún que otro moretón. ―Sakura miró para la enfermera sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre el teclado del ordenador de su escritorio.

―¿No hay nadie más disponible?

―El doctor Akizuki está atendiendo un accidente de moto. La doctora Ishikawa está tratando varias lesiones menores sin importancia, pero está desbordada de pacientes. Y la doctora Kato está atendiendo un parto. Sé que usted es ginecóloga, como la doctora Kato, pero…

―Soy la única que está libre. Lo entiendo. Enseguida voy, Keiko. Gracias. ―La enfermera pareció tremendamente aliviada al oírla.

―Le haré pasar a la consulta que está libre, entonces. Iré tomándole las constantes. ―Asintió y terminó de transcribir el informe de su última paciente para luego guardar la carpeta con el expediente correspondiente en uno de los cajones.

Antes de levantarse sus ojos se detuvieron varios segundos en la foto que tenía sobre su mesa, donde un adolescente rubio de brillantes ojos verdes sonreía mientras sostenía orgulloso su diploma de instituto. A su lado, ella misma sonreía radiante a la cámara.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero parpadeó para impedir que estas se deslizaran por su rostro. Aquella foto era la última que tenía de él y una de las poquísimas en las que aparecían juntos. Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que el chico había accedido a fotografiarse con ella en las pocas visitas que había hecho a Konoha, pero eso no le importaba, porque al menos tenía en su poder algunas de las imágenes más maravillosas que una madre podía guardar de su hijo.

Suspiró mientras salía de la consulta y se dirigía por el pasillo vacío hacia el ascensor. Saludó a las pocas enfermeras que había de guardia en la planta de ginecología mientras su cabeza repasaba el protocolo para tratar a pacientes con heridas como el que tenía al que iba a ver ahora mismo.

El timbre del ascensor le anunció su llegada y tuvo que salir prácticamente de un salto al ver cómo una camilla con un paciente que parecía estar grave entraba en el ascensor antes de que ella saliera. El doctor a cargo la miró con disculpa y ella negó con la cabeza, diciéndole así que lo entendía.

Se encaminó hacia la zona donde estaban las consultas de urgencias y vio que la que tenía la puerta abierta era la consulta número siete. Entró y cerró tras de sí. La enfermera se apresuró a darle el informe mientras terminaba de aplicar la tirita sobre el brazo del chico. Seguramente le había hecho una analítica básica para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue firmar la petición para la analítica, para que la enfermera no tuviera luego problemas. Luego, metió la hoja en el sobre correspondiente y procedió a leer el informe preliminar.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron nada más ver el nombre del paciente. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, rugiendo en sus oídos, tragó saliva y se giró, lenta, muy lentamente.

Se quedó petrificada, mientras unos ojos verdes la miraban, entre cautelosos, avergonzados y con algo de incomodidad.

―Y-yo… me he cortado―explicó él al fin atropelladamente, levantando la mano que llevaba vendada en lo que parecía un pañuelo.

Reuniendo toda la profesionalidad de la que fue capaz, dejó el informe encima de la cama con cuidado y se acercó a él con pasos medidos, temiendo que fuese a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

―Ya veo. ¿Me dejas ver la herida?―El rubio puso algo de resistencia, pero finalmente cedió ante la delicada caricia de la mano de la médico en su mano lastimada.

Permitió que poco a poco deshiciese su tosca venda y apartara la tela ensangrentada; vio como sus ojos, tan verdes como los suyos, examinaban con ojo clínico el corte que tenía en la palma.

―No parece que haya seccionado el hueso, pero aún así vas a necesitar puntos… ―Le palpó la mano y la muñeca y él, por acto reflejo, tensionó los músculos del brazo. Con cuidado, la doctora siguió examinando la zona herida―. No hagas fuerza o te dolerá aún más-

―No me duele. No soy un llorica―soltó, bruscamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con su fiera mirada verde jade. Sonrió con suavidad.

―No digo que lo seas, pero si haces fuerza, impedirás que la sangre fluya con normalidad y eso dificultará la cicatrización. ―Él vaciló unos segundos, como debatiéndose entre aceptar o no su razonamiento, pero finalmente aflojó la mano y ella asintió.

―Keiko, páseme aguja e hilo…

―Aquí tiene, doctora. ―La enfermera le acercó una bandeja con todo el material ya preparado. Luego, comprobó el ordenador que había en la consulta―. Los análisis ya están listos. Niveles de alcohol normales, nada de drogas… ¿tomas algún medicamento o eres alérgico a algo?

―No―contestó la doctora por él. Él frunció el ceño, mirándola atentamente―. No es alérgico a nada, Keiko, ni toma ningún medicamento, ¿verdad?

―No―contestó el chico al fin, tras varios minutos de silencio―. La última vez fue hace un mes, cuando me hice daño haciendo _skate_. Pero tan solo unos analgésicos, y mi madre me echó una de esas pomadas naturales… ―La mención de su progenitora hizo sonreír tanto al chico como a la médico.

―Siempre fue una firme defensora de la medicina natural. Podría haber sido médico o farmacéutica…

―A mamá lo que le gusta es dibujar. ¿Sabes que hace poco exhibió en la galería del tío Sai? Papá no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. ―Sonrió mientras preparaba la jeringuilla con la anestesia local. La acercó con cuidado a la mano que tenía extendida sobre una mesita con ruedas y se la clavó despacio. Inyectó la sustancia y dejó pasar unos segundos para que hiciera efecto.

―Sí, algo había oído. Seguro que tú también estás muy orgulloso de ella. ―El chico esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

―¡Ni te lo imaginas! Hizo un dibujo precioso de mí con Boruto y Hima, donde estamos haciendo el tonto. Papá sale de fondo… ―Hizo una mueca cuando vio cómo las hábiles manos de la médico hundían una aguja en la piel de la palma de su mano. No le dolió, pero le resultó extraño.

Pasaron varios minutos más en completo silencio, mientras ella se concentraba en su tarea. El rubio de ojos verdes se dedicó a contemplarla durante ese tiempo, observándola, estudiándola. Se fijó en su piel pálida y en su exótico cabello rosado, algo más largo que la última vez que la viera, el día de su graduación del instituto. También era muy delgada pero alta y esbelta. Los ojos del mismo tono verde que los suyos, y sus cejas finas y poco pobladas, ahora fruncidas en señal de concentración.

―Tienes… es decir, tengo tu mismo tono de piel―dijo, casi sin proponérselo. Se sonrojó y desvió la vista, sintiéndose ridículo. Ella no detuvo su tarea de coserle la mano, pero su labio inferior tembló ligeramente al escucharlo.

―Sí, eso parece. ―Volvió a hacerse el silencio―. Espero que no te haya supuesto un problema. Recuerdo que no paraba de quemarme cuando tenía tu edad. Me gustaba mucho ir a la playa pero también me olvidaba de aplicarme la crema para el sol cada dos por tres, así que acababa quemándome y eso me ponía de mal humor, porque no podía volver a la playa hasta que me curaba. Y así sucesivamente. Era un círculo vicioso.

―Yo nunca me he quemado―replicó él―. Mamá se encargaba siempre de echarnos toneladas y toneladas de crema porque ella también tiene la piel muy blanca, igual que Boruto. Hima es algo más morena, se parece más a papá en eso. ―Ella asintió mientras terminaba de dar los últimos puntos, indicándole así que lo escuchaba―. Tú… ¿te molesta que esté aquí?―preguntó, con algo de timidez. La doctora acabó de coserlo y cortó el hilo, haciéndole un nudo.

Dejó las tijeras y la aguja sobre la bandeja y se la tendió a la enfermera, que había esperado pacientemente a que la médico terminara. Luego, salió de la consulta, dejando a doctora y paciente a solas.

Levantó la vista y la calvó en el chico, que parecía avergonzado por haberle hecho semejante pregunta.

―No, claro que no. Jamás me molestaría por tu presencia, Shinachiku. ―Él pareció aliviado; desvió la mirada hacia la mano sana que descansaba sobre la cama de hospital, arrugando la sábana nerviosamente entre sus dedos―. Pero… ¿puedo preguntar qué te ha pasado?―Él volvió a mirarla, sopesando su petición.

―¿Prometes no contarles nada a mamá y papá?―Ella asintió.

―Técnicamente, no puedo violar la confidencialidad médico-paciente y, además, ya eres un adulto. Así que no puedo revelar información personal tuya a menos que tú lo autorices. ―Utilizó un tono profesional que consiguió que la tensión en los hombros de Shinachiku se disipase un tanto.

―Intentaron… intentaron hacerme una novatada. Yo solo me defendí. ―Sakura asintió, suspirando. Ya se había imaginado que sería algo así.

―¿Se metieron con el novato equivocado, entonces?―dijo, con una sonrisa. Él asintió, dejando que sus labios dibujaran una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa igualita a las que solía hacer su padre cuando se salía con la suya.

―Exactamente. ―Callaron durante unos segundos, sonriéndose. Luego, Shinachiku carraspeó, mirándola―. Yo… la verdad es que no he venido solo por… por esto―dijo, flexionando los dedos de su mano, que aún sentía algo entumecida por la anestesia―. Bueno, sí, pero… ―Bufó, enfadado por estarse enredando tanto―. Esperaba… esperaba que tú me atendieras y, eh… ―Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente―. Quiero, es decir… me gustaría… me gustaría quedar algún día… a tomar un café o algo… ―La miró, vacilante―. Tengo… quisiera… que me respondieras… a unas… a unas cuantas preguntas. Si tienes tiempo, digo, sé que los médicos estáis muy ocupados y eso, así que si no tienes tiempo lo entenderé…

―Me encantaría tomar un café algún día―susurró ella, intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas no desbordaran de sus ojos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata de hospital y le tendió una tarjeta donde aparecía su nombre, su número de teléfono y una dirección de correo electrónico.

―Ahí tienes mi número y mi mail, por si te sientes más cómodo escribiéndome. Cuando tú quieras, Shinachiku. De verdad. Cuando tú quieras. ―Él asintió, guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón en cuanto se levantó.

Recogió su cazadora y se volvió a mirarla una última vez.

―De todas maneras, tendré que venir a que me revisen esto y a que me quiten los puntos. Así que… ya nos veremos… Sakura ―Ella asintió, viendo cómo él al fin salía por la puerta hacia la salida del hospital.

No pudo evitar que un nudo le apretara la garganta, pero de la emoción.

Era la primera vez que su hijo la llamaba por su nombre. La primera vez que iba a verla por voluntad propia y la primera vez que la buscaba de motu proprio.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró hondo

Por fin, la espera había valido la pena.

Hinata había tenido razón: la paciencia había sido la clave para conseguir la oportunidad que tan largamente había esperado y anhelado.

La oportunidad de construir una relación verdadera con su hijo.

**Fin Epílogo**

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí: damos carpetazo a una historia más, un NaruHina más que llega a su fin en mis manos. Solo me queda agradeceros de todo corazón que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, que me hayáis apoyado y acompañado en esta aventura que comenzó a finales del verano de 2019, allá por el mes de agosto.**

**Así que gracias, gracias infinitas y sinceras, de verdad. Habéis sido los mejores lectores que podría desear. Al principio, cuando empecé a publicar _Vínculos_, no las tenía todas conmigo. No creía que fuese una historia que gustase, que captase la atención de los lectores, y me alegra enormemente haberme equivocado. Gracias, por todo, por todos los follows y los favoritos, por todos los MP recibidos y, por supuesto, por todos los reviews.**

**Especialmente a aquellos que habéis dejado reviews, porque vuestros comentarios han sido el oxígeno para que esta historia viera el final. Así que gracias, por confiar en que haría una buena historia, por seguirla, leerla y, sobre todo, por comentarla. Gracias infinitas y especiales a:**

Guest

ANn

LuzAngie

mnavarrorest

Anu-hina

shion145

Marys

Mamen

Akime Maxwell

Dime Nahum

Citlalli Snchez

hyoma

Acceleration-sama

Son Of Time

Lilipili

Usagi Hina

Alesihr

Guest

PhoebeHDA

edtru23

Soar97

AmyRose664

Daiu Naruhina

Cristal311

1990

Hinata Hyuga -NxH

Solo Otra Mas

Guest

Myriam

menien

Guest

MarisaHearts

Guest

Guest

RobbStark-NH

Guest

Guest

Guest

hinatamyqueen

Alinita28

Lil

Janis O.x

AMBAR

Lila

ElmasPerron

Guest

Escanor

Iron rescue

000

Guest

Paz

Regina Alba Blossom

Guest

NaruHina4ever

Amberly07

Alondra

Mini-Moony10

jane94

Blue-Azul-Acero

Palo

Guest

KawaiiSoul

Kurai Tora

Xerxes

wendisnice

eliuska20

Lavi-hime 4E

Guest

Guest

sele17

Llyl

**Y, como ya he dicho antes, gracias también a los lectores fantasma. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a _Vínculos_, por confiar y creer en que sería una historia, sino buena, al menos entretenida; gracias por decidir pasar vuestras horas de asueto con mi fanfic; gracias por, bueno, por elegirme como alternativa de ocio xDDD.**

**Ay, que ya parezco un disco rayado con tanto agradecimiento, pero es que de verdad no tengo palabras para describiros cómo me he sentido por todo el cariño y el apoyo recibido por vuestra parte.**

**Dentro de poco empezaré a publicar alguna cosita más. Aún no sé si algo corto u otro longfic, depende de las ganas y del tiempo que tenga. Hay varias cosas en el tintero, pero aún tengo que decidirme... hum... se me acaba de ocurrir... ¿si pongo una encuesta en mi perfil, os pasaríais a votar? Pero de verdad, por favor, que no voten dos o tres, sino mínimo diez personas, sino no va a valer para nada que la ponga.**

**Decidme algo, porfi. En caso de no respuesta, ya me organizo como yo como vea y como pueda xDDD.**

**Ahora, a mis fans de _InuYasha_... sé que prometí hace más de un año ya subir un longfic de una temática específica y no es que no quiera escribir esa historia, sino que NO tengo tiempo. No me gusta tener más de dos historias a la vez en curso, más que nada porque me pesa después la responsabilidad de tener que actualizar y de saber que, cuánto más tiempo pasa, más difícil es que vosotros tengáis ganas de seguir la historia. Me angustio y no, no es coña. Muchos podrán decir que es una tontería y que solo yo tengo el derecho de decidir cuándo escribo y cuándo actualizo, pero eso es solo en parte.**

**Ya lo he dicho muchas veces: en el momento en que decides subir una historia nueva, adquieres un compromiso no solo hacia ti mismo y hacia esa historia, sino también hacia los lectores que te siguen y te leen. Me parece, desde mi punto de vista (y, OJO, es MI OPINIÓN) una falta de respeto publicar algo que después va a quedar inconcluso. Sé que a veces es imposible conjugar todos los aspectos de la vida de uno para poder escribir, para buscar inspiración y sentarse delante del ordenador, del móvil o de la tableta, que, por mucho que queramos, no siempre los astros están de nuestra parte. Sin embargo, en el minuto en que tú eres consciente de que nunca vas a terminar una historia, concho, anúncialo. Haz una nota en tu perfil o en donde sea diciendo "Mirad, chicos, lo he intentado, pero no doy/ya he perdido las ganas/la inspiración/chámalle x". Creo que es algo que se debería hacer, más que nada para no dar esperanza a esas personas que todavía confían.**

**Ese es mi motivo principal para no publicar nada más... de momento.**

**En fin, nada más, si habéis leído este mini testamento, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ahora sí, ya me voy, ya me voy.**

**Eso sí, no os olvidéis de pasaros a dejar vuestro review, ¿vale? Venga, va, un último esfuerzo. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
